


Żadne usta poza wężowymi

by Gociak (SomethingWittyThisWayComes)



Series: Saga Poświęcenia [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Multi, przemoc, wulgaryzmy, Ślizgon!Harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-01 17:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 146,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingWittyThisWayComes/pseuds/Gociak
Summary: To jest sequel doRatując Connora, jeśli tego nie przeczytacie, to ta historia pewnie nie będzie miała dla Was za wiele sensu. Oto alternatywna wersja drugiego roku Harry'ego w Hogwarcie, w świecie, w którym jego rodzice żyją, Peter trafił do Azkabanu, a brat Harry'ego, Connor, jest Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, dzięki swojej własnej bliźnie w kształcie serca. Harry jest strażnikiem Connora, jego ochroniarzem i przewodnikiem, i jest ze swojej roli bardzo dumny, mimo, że został przydzielony do Slytherinu, a Draco i Snape ciągle go zapewniają, że jest bardziej ślizgoński, niż mu się wydaje.Tyle wystarczy, tak myślę. Jeśli przeczytaliścieRatując Connora, to wiecie, czego oczekiwać. Jeśli nie, to żadne streszczenie tu nie wystarczy.





	1. Lato rozdrapywania strupów

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Mouth But Some Serpents](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/272633) by Lightning on the Wave. 



> Dowolna rozpoznawalna postać, miejsce, wydarzenia czy zaklęcia nie należą do mnie, a do J.K. Rowling. Piszę tę historię dla zabawy, a nie dla finansowych korzyści.
> 
>  **Ostrzeżenia:** Wulgaryzmy, ewentualny slash HP/DM jakoś od czwartego roku w górę. Ponadto od tego momentu mogą się pojawiać **śmierci mniej lub bardziej ważnych bohaterów** , łącznie z tymi, które się nie pojawiły w kanonie. **Nikt nie jest bezpieczny.** Jeśli nie przepadacie za takimi historiami to zmykajcie stąd.
> 
> Au Komnaty Tajemnic. Jest mocno mroczniejsza od pierwszego roku i od tego momentu będzie już tylko gorzej.
> 
> Gotowi? No to lecimy.

– Wszystko w porządku, Harry?

Harry zdławił jęk zanim ten się jeszcze zdążył uformować i uśmiechnął się do swojego, siedzącego na sąsiednim łóżku, brata. Connor zwykle spał zbyt mocnym snem, żeby się obudzić z powodu cichych dźwięków w pokoju. Harry musiał się poderwać ze snu robiąc więcej hałasu niż mu się wydawało.

– Tak, tak – wymamrotał. – Po prostu koszmar. Wyjdę na chwilę posiedzieć na tarasie.

Odrzucił na bok kołdrę i upewnił się, że ma piżamę zapiętą pod samą szyję. Następnie złapał swoją bluzę, którą pod koniec poprzedniego dnia rzucił w nogi łóżka, i nałożył na siebie.

– Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz, żebym poszedł z tobą? – W słowa Connora zakradło się już z powrotem senne mamrotanie i wymsknęło mu się ziewnięcie. Harry pozwolił sobie na westchnięcie ulgi. Jego bliźniak mógł się obudzić, ale teraz już nic nie powstrzyma go przed położeniem się z powrotem spać.

– Jestem pewien. Dzięki.

– No dobra... – Connor spał zanim jeszcze udało mu się skończyć zdanie. Harry po cichu wykradł się z pokoju, zamykając drzwi za sobą, po czym zszedł po schodach. Nie słyszał żadnych dźwięków z sypialni swoich rodziców, światło w kuchni było zgaszone. Na wszelki wypadek Harry rzucił _Lumos_ na wiszący na ścianie zegar rodzinny. Zobaczył wskazówki wszystkich na W ŁÓŻKU, nawet Syriusza i Remusa, chociaż nie było ich teraz w Dolinie Godryka. Wskazówka Harry'ego wskazywała na WŁÓCZY SIĘ, ale przesunęła na TRENING w chwili, w której Harry postanowił, co zrobi ze swoim dodatkowym czasem.

 _W sumie mogę_ , uznał, wymykając się po cichu z domu i przebiegając brzegiem trawnika przed domem. I tak już nie zaśnie tej nocy.

Minęły już dwa tygodnie od ich powrotu z Hogwartu na wakacje i każdej nocy Harry śnił o dwóch ciemnych postaciach. Jedna kuliła się w miejscu zdecydowanie za małym na jej rozmiary, płacząc z bólu i rozpaczy. Druga miotała się w niewiele większym pomieszczeniu, a z jej gardła wychodził stały ciąg szeptów. Harry nie miał pojęcia, co o nich myśleć. Domyślał się, że to muszą być jakieś pozostałości po konfrontacji z Voldemortem, ale nie rozumiał, czemu miałyby atakować właśnie _jego_. Zrozumiałby, gdyby to Connor je miał. Jego bliźniak był Chłopcem, Który Przeżył i miał na czole bliznę w kształcie serca, jego połączenie z Voldemortem.

Ale Connor spał bez problemów, podczas gdy każdej nocy, Harry śnił.

Pokręcił głową i odsunął od siebie ten problem. W trakcie roku szkolnego też miał dziwne sny i martwienie się nimi nie przyniosło mu niczego dobrego. Kiedy, i o ile, wyjaśni się jak ważne są obie te postacie, Harry będzie gotów coś zrobić w ich sprawie.

Póki co jednak postanowił poćwiczyć zaklęcia bezróżdżkowe.

– _Wingardium Leviosa_ – powiedział, koncentrując się, i kiedy cofnął dłoń, jego różdżka unosiła się w powietrzu. Harry uśmiechnął się i zerknął w górę, na jasną mgiełkę osłon izolacyjnych, które otaczały ich dom i oddzielały ich od reszty Doliny Godryka, oraz nieco tłumiły światło gwiazd. Osłony były tam całe ich życie, zapobiegając atakom żądnych zemsty śmierciożerców, czy innych popleczników Voldemorta. Były na tyle skuteczne, że Ministerstwo nie było w stanie wyczuć pod nimi użycia magii przez nieletniego.

Ich matka powiedziała kiedyś, że to przypadkowy skutek uboczny osłon. Harry szczerze w to wątpił. Lily Potter nieczęsto robiła cokolwiek przypadkiem. Ponadto jakimś cudem ten efekt uboczny również nie trafił do rejestrów Ministerstwa.

Szybko wykonał serię zaklęć, które ćwiczył już od tak dawna bez różdżki, że niemal był w stanie robić je przez sen, a to czyniło z nich dobre zaklęcia do wykonania w chwili, w której człowiek jeszcze się rozbudza. _Nox, Lumos, Finite Incantatem, Wingardium Leviosa, Incendio, Accio, Protego, Reducto,_ Klątwa Wybuchająca i kilka innych. Rzucał jedno za drugim i widział ich efekty, po czym czuł się tylko odprężony i nieco bardziej rozbudzony.

Harry skrzywił się lekko, kiedy z nimi skończył. Wiedział, jakie zaklęcie miał ochotę przećwiczyć: zaklęcie klatki, które Voldemort rzucił na Connora podczas ich walki pod koniec maja, _Cavea_. Harry chciał sprawdzić, czy potrafi je wykonać, a także, co ważniejsze, cofnąć. Gdyby w czasie walki wiedział, jak je cofnąć, to byłby w stanie oszczędzić Connorowi trochę bólu i paniki.

Ale ostatnim razem, kiedy tego spróbował, skończyło się na potężnym wybuchu oślepiającego, niebieskiego światła, które zaświeciło w okna i obudziło ich rodziców. Harry musiał przeprosić i zmyślić dla Jamesa historię i lunatykowaniu i przypadkowej magii, bo jego ojciec nie wiedział o dodatkowym treningu Harry'ego i jego cichej przysiędze o ochronie swojego brata. Ich matka zabrała go potem na bok i ostrzegła go, żeby nie próbował tego ponownie póki nie będzie jej w pobliżu, żeby nim pokierować.

Teraz jej tu nie było.

Harry zamknął oczy i pomyślał o innym zaklęciu, _Diffindo_. Już miał je wypróbować, kiedy usłyszał jak obok niego, z trawy, przemawia do niego głos, kompletnie go zaskakując.

_– Co robisz? Twoja magia nie daje mi spać._

Harry obrócił się szybko i zebrał swoją magię w jeden, skupiony punkt, wzywając tarczę _Protego_. To go powinno ochronić przed większością klątw, a po tylu próbach, wykonanie przychodziło mu wyjątkowo płynnie.

Ale nie zobaczył obok siebie nikogo, więc zamrugał, wahając się. Być może Connor wyszedł się z nim pobawić, ale wątpił, żeby jego brat był tak dobry w chowaniu się na otwartym terenie, a już na pewno nie miał tak nadąsanego głosu.

 _Pewnie jakaś sztuczka Syriusza_ , pomyślał i uśmiechnął się. Jego ojciec chrzestny często odwiedzał Dolinę Godryka i pewnie uznałby skradanie się w ciemności i straszenie Harry'ego za rewelacyjny dowcip.

– Bardzo śmieszne, Syriuszu – zawołał. – Możesz już wyjść. Przyłapałeś mnie. Nudziło mi się i wyszedłem poćwiczyć rzucanie zaklęć.

– _Kim jest Syriusz?_

Tym razem Harry zauważył ruch na skraju zaklęcia Lumos. Wbił wzrok w trawę i zobaczył jak pomiędzy jej źdźbłami wyślizguje się mały wąż i przygląda mu się z zaciekawieniem. Jego język mignął, jakby próbował go powąchać.

Harry nie ważył się wziąć głębszego oddechu. Rozpoznał wzór na łusce węża, pstre plamy żółci i czerni. Gdyby przechylił głowę i przymrużył lekko oczy, pewnie byłby w stanie zauważyć kształt czaszki ze skrzyżowanymi piszczelami, pojawiający się kilkukrotnie na wzorze. To była locusta, magiczne stworzenie, rzadko występujące w Wielkiej Brytanii. Jedno, małe ukąszenie mogło zabić dorosłego człowieka, a w jednym wężu było dość trucizny, by zabić wieloryba. Co gorsze, jad sam w sobie był magiczny, zmieniał się z godziny na godzinę i bronił przed dowolną podaną antytoksyną, a węże były sprytne i dość sadystyczne, by polować na małe dzieci, kiedy były rozdrażnione i kazać swojej truciźnie dręczyć ofiarę, zamiast zabić ją od razu.

Harry nie wiedział, jak Locusta prześlizgnęła się przez osłony Doliny Godryka. Nie wiedział, jakim cudem z nią rozmawia. Wiedział jedynie, że nie chce jej w pobliżu Connora.

– Idź sobie – szepnął, żałując, że nie umie wykonać _Avady Kedavry_ i szykując swoją magię do skierowania całej swojej woli do Klątwy Wybuchającej. – No już, uciekaj.

– _Czemu bym miała? Dopiero co tu dotarłam. W dodatku podoba mi się twoje towarzystwo._ – Wężyca zbliżyła się o kilka cali. – _Nieczęsto się spotyka śmiertelnika, który potrafi rozmawiać ze żmijami. Znałam kiedyś jednego, ale nie miałyśmy zbyt wiele wspólnego. Splunęła na mnie i kazała mi odejść po zaledwie trzech sezonach w moim towarzystwie._ – Wężyca podniosła głowę i zaczęła się kołysać w przód i w tył, jakby w tańcu, który sprawił, że wzór z czaszek lśnił jeszcze wyraźniej niż przedtem. – _Czyż nie jestem piękna?_

– Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz – powiedział Harry. – Nie umiem rozmawiać z wężami. – To, że właśnie to robił i w dodatku rozumiał odpowiedzi, zaczynał powoli go martwić. Postanowił chwilowo to zignorować. W pierwszej kolejności, jak zwykle, musiał ochronić Connora.

– _Oczywiście, że umiesz_ – odpowiedziała Locusta, a w jej głosie zabrzmiało rozbawienie. Zniżyła głowę i zamrugała w jego stronę. Jej oczy były oszałamiająco jasno zielone, jak Lily, kiedy była zła. – _Potrafisz już od jakiegoś czasu, przynajmniej od tego, kiedy zakłóciłeś spokój lasu, w którym mieszkałam. Obserwowałam jak walczysz z drugim, który potrafi rozmawiać ze żmijami. Wydawał rozkazy swojej wężycy._ – Locusta wydała z siebie krótki, gniewny syk, który w rozumowaniu Harry'ego znaczył tyle, co prychnięcie pełne niezadowolenia u matrony rodu czystej krwi. – _Żałosna kreatura. Że też pozwala sobą tak pomiatać! Wolałabym umrzeć, niż poddać się takiej kontroli._

– Widziałaś walkę Connora z Voldemortem? – szepnął Harry. Pamiętał, że Voldemort mówił do Nagini, każąc jej zaatakować, ale... – On mówił po angielsku.

– _Nie mówił_ – odparła Locusta, znowu podsuwając się bliżej. – _Wydawał jej rozkazy w wężomowie. Ty go zrozumiałeś. Nawet teraz mówisz w wężomowie, ale dla twoich uszu brzmi to jak twój własny język. Nie wiem, czemu tak jest._ – Nie brzmiała również, jakby ją to specjalnie interesowało. – _Poszłam za tobą, bo mnie zaciekawiłeś. Z tego, co widziałam, nadasz się._

– Do czego się nadam? – Harry wciąż nie spuszczał z niej różdżki i przypomniał sobie kilka innych faktów, jakie zasłyszał o wężach Locusta. Atakowały bardzo szybko, prawie tak szybko jak widłowęże. Miały własną wolę, często zmieniały sobie panów. Niemal wszyscy czarodzieje, którzy próbowali hodować te węże dla obserwacji, albo żeby wyciągać z nich ich jad, zginęli, a węże szybko uciekały, wolne, przez co teraz nawet trzymanie w domu Locusty było przestępstwem w Wielkiej Brytanii.

Oczywiście, z tego co Harry kojarzył, żaden z tych czarodziejów, który kiedykolwiek próbował badać Locusty, był wężousty.

 _Ja też nie jestem_ , pomyślał od razu, w myślach resztką sił odganiając nadciągającą histerię. _Tylko czarodzieje mroku mają ten talent, a ja nie jestem mroczny. Nie jestem. Tiara Przydziału umieściła mnie w Slytherinie, ale Connor powiedział, że wciąż jestem dobry. Muszę być._

– _Żeby mnie przygarnąć_ – powiedziała Locusta, ściągając znowu na siebie całą jego uwagę. Harry zrugał się za to, że w ogóle dał się rozkojarzyć. To, czy był wężousty, czy nie, nie miało większego znaczenia, jeśli nigdy nie miał zamiaru używać swojego daru, więc nie miał się czym martwić. – _Potrzebuję kogoś, kto się mną zajmie, kto będzie polerował moje łuski i mówił mi, że jestem piękna, i karmił mnie najlepszymi kąskami z własnych posiłków. Lubię jajka. I mleko. I ptasie mięso. I słodycze. I..._

– Nie przygarnę cię! – syknął na nią Harry i przez chwilę usłyszał swój głos takim, jakim ona musiała go słyszeć, pełnym zawiłych zgłosek i zwrotów i miękkich sylab. To zdecydowanie nie był angielski.

Odsunął od siebie tę myśl. _Nie był_ zły. Nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić.

– _Owszem, przygarniesz_ – powiedziała Locusta. – _Obserwowałam cię. Z całego świata najcenniejszy dla ciebie jest ten leniwy chłopiec, z którym dzielisz swoje gniazdo. Jeśli się mną nie zajmiesz, to go ukąszę._

Harry przełknął ślinę. Wiedział, że jest do tego zdolna. Nie ma szans, żeby był w stanie obserwować Connora w każdej chwili, w dzień i w nocy, i o ile nie zniszczy jej teraz, znajdzie chwilę jego nieuwagi i go ukąsi.

_Chyba, że zniszczę ją teraz._

Podniósł różdżkę, gotów posłać klątwę, ale Locusta _ruszyła_ , sunąc do przodu, okrążyła jego nogę i owinęła się wokół jego lewego przedramienia. Harry przygotował się na ukąszenie, ale zmienił ustawienie różdżki. Wciąż mógł ją zabić, nawet jeśli miałoby to go kosztować życie. Zawsze był przygotowany na poświęcenie się za Connora. Mógł to równie dobrze zrobić teraz.

Locusta go nie ukąsiła. Zamiast tego zamigotała przez moment i już jej nie było.

Harry przysunął różdżkę bliżej i przyjrzał się swojemu ramieniu w świetle _Lumos_. Locusta była jasnym, czarno–złotym wzorem na jego lewym przedramieniu. Harry dźgnął go różdżką. Poczuł tylko własną skórę.

 _Zupełnie jak Mroczny Znak_ , pomyślał i na chwilę zatrzęsło go od obrzydzenia.

 _Nazywam się Sylarana_ , usłyszał w głowie zadowolony z siebie głos Locusty. _Zajmiesz się mną i będziesz mnie chwalił póki pozostaję w tej formie, albo ożyję i ukąszę tego leniwego chłopca. Albo dowolną inną osobę, która będzie blisko._

– Jak ty to robisz? – szepnął Harry. – Nie wiedziałem, że Locusty są zdolne do czegoś takiego.

_Jesteśmy, z tymi, którzy rozmawiają ze żmijami. A ponadto po prostu tego chcę. A teraz pogłaszcz mnie i powiedz mi coś miłego._

Harry, czując się kompletnie niedorzecznie, pogłaskał swoje przedramię, nie ważąc się zrobić czegokolwiek innego. Wymyślił też kilka komplementów, od których miał wrażenie, że cukier mu zgrzyta w ustach, i wymamrotał je.

Chwilę później w jego głowie rozległ się ukontentowany syk.

Harry zwalczył w sobie odruch wymiotny i głaskał ją dalej.

* * *

– Mamo! Mamo!

Harry spojrzał w górę z uśmiechem. Prawie cały dzień spędzili z Connorem na dworze – Harry robił dodatkowe zadania domowe, które profesor Snape zlecił mu na wakacje, a Connor czytał książki o historii świata magii, które Lily mu podsunęła, żeby je wreszcie chociaż przejrzał – i w upalnym słońcu Connor dostał małpiego rozumu. Dlatego też Harry w ogóle nie był zaskoczony, gdy na widok starego puchacza Weasleyów, Errola, który przecisnął się przez specjalnie dla niego stworzoną dziurę w osłonach, Connor poderwał się i pozwolił się rozproszyć.

Z podekscytowania w głosie swojego bliźniaka Harry wywnioskował, że list przyniósł dobre wieści.

– Co się stało? – zapytała Lily Potter, wychodząc z domu. Harry pozwolił się sobie nieco odprężyć. Ich matka była jedyną osobą, która wiedziała wszystko o treningu Harry'ego, o wszystkim na co on był przygotowany i był gotów przejść. Była tą, która zachęciła go do zostania tajnym strażnikiem Connora i wiedziała dobrze, że Harry był gotów poświęcić własne życie dla swojego brata, jeśli przyjdzie taka potrzeba, a póki nie zajdzie, że będzie usuwał się w cień i chronił go. Nie wiedziała o Harry'm wszystkiego, ale wiedziała dość, by mógł sobie pozwolić na rozluźnienie w jej obecności.

– Weasleyowie chcą mnie zabrać na zakupy na Pokątną trzydziestego pierwszego lipca! – krzyknął Connor, podskakując. Zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę, po czym dodał, jakby bał się, że Lily naprawdę zapomniała wagi tej daty. – Czyli w nasze urodziny!

– Wiem – powiedziała Lily, po czym zerknęła na Harry'ego. Harry wzruszył ramionami i mrugnął, dając swojej matce znać, że nie przeszkadza mu wyprawa Connora na Pokątną tak długo, jak ten będzie miał odpowiednią ochronę. Ich matka zwróciła się z powrotem do Connora, którego orzechowe oczy błyszczały na nią z nadzieją. – Niech będzie, Connor. Możesz iść. Twój ojciec, Harry i ja pójdziemy z tobą. Równie dobrze możemy tego dnia zrobić wam zakupy do szkoły.

– Tak! – zaśmiał się Connor i przytulił nogi Lily. – Dzięki, mamo! Zaraz odpiszę Ronowi!

Puścił się biegiem w stronę domu, prawdopodobnie w poszukiwaniu pióra i pergaminu. Harry pokręcił głową. Connor zostawił przy książkach wszystkie przyrządy do pisania, żeby robić notatki z książek. Spokojnie mógłby ich teraz użyć.

Lily przez dłuższą chwilę stała nieruchomo, patrząc się w stronę domu. Następnie zawróciła i podeszła szybko do Harry'ego, po czym usiadła obok niego na trawie.

_Czego ona chce?_

Harry zignorował pytanie Sylarany i zamiast odpowiedzieć, pogłaskał delikatnie swoje ramię, żeby ją uspokoić. Sylarana zdawała się być bardziej ciekawa, niż oburzona, kiedy zadawała mu pytania o jego rodziców. Do tego chętnie czekała na odpowiedzi, z czym pośpieszyła ich matka w następnej chwili, mówiąc niskim, skupionym głosem.

– Harry, jak według ciebie postępuje trening Connora?

Harry westchnął i pozwolił, by na jego twarzy pojawił się cień uśmiechu. Kiedy rozmawiał z Lily, niczym z kimś równym sobie, jak jeden strażnik Chłopca, Który Przeżył, z drugim, nie potrafił kłamać.

– Nie tak dobrze jak miałem nadzieję, matko. Nie rozumie, czemu musi się uczyć całej tej polityki i historii, nie po tym jak trzymaliśmy go w ignorancji przez tyle czasu. Rozmawiałem z nim parę razy o tym że Chłopiec, Który Przeżył musi zjednoczyć i poprowadzić świat czarodziejów, by zniszczyć Voldemorta, ale on nie widzi tego w ten sposób. Uważa, że wszystko się skończy w dramatycznej walce między nim a Voldemortem, jak to miało miejsce w maju. Nie chce myśleć o tym, co się stanie potem, ani nawet o tym, że może potrzebować pomocy.

Lily westchnęła i kiwnęła głową.

– Tak myślałam – powiedziała. – Cóż, będę dalej dawać mu książki i mówić mu, czego musi się nauczyć. Poproszę też Remusa o poopowiadanie mu o życiu między wilkołakami. Powinien zrozumieć w ten sposób niektóre kwestie. Connor zawsze wolał opowieści od historii.

Harry przytaknął, czując w piersi blask czułości. Connor wolał opowieści od historii, a najbardziej z nich te o pojedynkach. Wolał słodycze, a nie lubił ślęczenia nad podręcznikami. Znał wszystkie zaklęcia, jakie powinien umieć pierwszoroczny i potrafił je wykonać. Nie miał żadnych ambicji do sięgnięcia po większą moc. Aż do pierwszego spotkania z Mrocznym Panem nie znał prawdziwego zła; Voldemort przybył do ich domu po niego i naznaczył go blizną, kiedy Connor odbił _Avadę Kedavdrę_ , ale to miało miejsce zanim jeszcze Connor miał szansę to zapamiętać.

Ale Connorowi było przeznaczone życie pełne trudów i Harry nie miał zamiaru pozwolić, żeby ten trud go przytłoczył czy zabił. Będzie znał historię, zwyczaje czystokrwistych, zaklęcia – mroczne i każde inne – na których naukę Connor nie miał czasu. Być może dlatego właśnie trafił do Slytherinu, by znaleźć najlepszą ścieżkę między czarodziejami mroku, którą Connor mógłby obrać. To był jedyny powód, który miał dla Harry'ego jakiś sens.

 _Jesteś głupcem_ , powiedziała Sylarana leniwie w jego głowie.

Ten aspekt jego relacji z Locustą był dla Harry'ego najbardziej kłopotliwy – zdawała się zaglądać w jego myśli. Powiedział jej, że jest piękna niczym refleksje promieni słońca na trawie, a ona zasyczała i pozwoliła odwrócić swoją uwagę.

– Harry?

Harry zamrugał i wrócił do rzeczywistości, w której jego matka się nad nim pochylała.

– Syriusz w tym roku pojedzie z wami do Hogwartu – zaczęła Lily.

Harry zagapił się na nią. Ich matka szybko położyła mu ręce na ramionach i pokręciła głową.

– Nie dlatego – powiedziała. – W żaden sposób nas nie zawiodłeś, Harry. Nikt nie mógł wiedzieć, że Voldemort krył się z tyłu głowy Quirrella. Nikt. – Potrząsnęła nim lekko. – Nie obwiniaj się o to.

Harry kiwnął głową, ale powoli. Uważał, że jego obwinianie się było użyteczne. Gdyby wziął je sobie do serca to w przyszłości byłby w stanie być ostrożniejszy, kiedy ataki Mrocznego Pana staną się jeszcze bardziej subtelne.

 _Twoja głupota naprawdę nie zna granic_ , zauważyła Sylarana.

– Oficjalnie będzie asystentem Madam Hooch, będzie sędzią liniowym na meczach quidditcha – ciągnęła Lily, uśmiechając się do Harry'ego. – Nieoficjalnie będzie uważał na Connora, nawet w wierzy Gryffindoru, czy podczas lekcji, na których ciebie nie będzie. Po prostu trochę pomoże, Harry. Będzie uważał, że jest jedynym strażnikiem Connora, oczywiście, bo nie wie o tobie, ale przecież oboje wiemy jak wspaniale chronisz go sam. – Przytuliła go i trzymała blisko siebie przez dłuższą chwilę.

Harry stopniowo pozwolił się sobie rozluźnić. _Naprawdę_ nie zwiódł. Ochronił Connora przed trollem i Lestrange'ami, do tego powstrzymywał Voldemorta na tyle długo, by Connor mógł go potem zabić czystą miłością, jaka była w jego skórze. Mógł to zrobić. I naprawdę, z przyjemnością zobaczy w Hogwarcie Syriusza. Wspaniale było mieć jego ojca chrzestnego w pobliżu, do tego będzie pomagał przy ochronie Connora i nie miał żadnej tolerancji do ślizgonów czy czegokolwiek mrocznego. Gdyby Harry zaczynał zbaczać w stronę ponurych, cienistych ścieżek, Syriusz z pewnością go o tym powiadomi i ściągnie go z powrotem w stronę światła – choćby miał go złapać za kołnierz i zaciągnąć siłą.

– Remus nie może? – zapytał za to. Remus był ojcem chrzestnym Connora i był równie opiekuńczy wobec brata Harry'ego w swój własny, łagodny sposób, jak Syriusz był w swój agresywny. Poza tym to on potrafił oczarować Connora opowieściami.

Lily pokręciła głową.

– Wciąż nie dopracowano Wywaru Tojadowego. Póki to nie nastąpi, rodzice innych uczniów nie będą tolerować Remusa w Hogwarcie.

Harry przytaknął. Cóż, nawet obecność Syriusza będzie miłą odmianą, której nie miał prawa oczekiwać. Będzie się cieszył z obecności swojego ojca chrzestnego.

 _Kolejny, którego chcę ukąsić_ , powiedziała sennie Sylarana.

Harry otworzył usta, żeby coś odpowiedzieć, niemal zapominając o tym, że jego matka jest tuż obok, kiedy usłyszał jej krzyk. Harry poderwał głowę.

Czarny puchacz latał zaraz za osłonami izolacyjnymi. Po chwili znalazł dziurę, którą Harry wyciął w oczekiwaniu na jego przybycie, po czym zleciał elegancko w dół, lądując kilka stóp od Harry'ego. Wyciągnął nóżkę, do której przywiązany był list.

– A to od kogo? – brwi Lily uniosły się niemal pod jej grzywkę.

Harry zarumienił się, odwiązując swój list. Miał nadzieję, że będzie miał okazję wyjaśnić to swojej matce zanim ta sytuacja nastąpi – zwłaszcza, że wydawało mu się, że nie nastąpi nigdy.

– Ee, matko, to jest Imperius, puchacz Dracona.

Imperius patrzył się na Lily bystrymi, żółtymi oczami. Lily mierzyła go swoimi zielonymi, które się raptownie zwęziły.

– Sowa Malfoyów wie, jak się przedostać przez nasze osłony – powiedziała.

Harry wzdrygnął się.

– Ee... Tak?

– Harry – powiedziała Lily łagodnym, smutnym głosem, którego używała wyłącznie wtedy, gdy była nim głęboko zawiedziona. – To było niebezpieczne.

Harry opuścił głowę, rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej.

– Wiem. Ale Draco chciał do mnie napisać i pomyślałem, że może będzie lepiej, gdyby jego sowa wleciała tutaj, niż gdyby zobaczono jak Hedwiga stąd wylatuje.

– Mogłeś mu odmówić – zauważyła jego matka.

– Ciężko by to było zrobić, nie tłumacząc, dlaczego – przyznał Harry. Jego matka nigdy nie słyszała radosnego trajkotania Dracona i na pewno nie było jej w pobliżu, żeby mogła zobaczyć szok i niezadowolenie na twarzy Dracona, kiedy Harry zasugerował, że prawdopodobnie nie będą w stanie się kontaktować w czasie wakacji. – A uznałem, że lepiej mu nie mówić, dlaczego.

– Oczywiście, że nie – powiedziała Lily, przyglądając się uważnie Imperiusowi jeszcze przez chwilę. W końcu pokręciła głową. – Co napisał do ciebie młody Malfoy?

Harry przejrzał na szybko list, po czym zamknął oczy i westchnął z irytacją.

– Chce się spotkać ze mną na Pokątnej. W nasze urodziny.

– Oczywiście, że tak – mruknęła Lily. – No cóż, teraz już musimy się tam wybrać z tobą i Connorem. – Podniosła się. – Odpisz mu i powiedz, że przyjdziesz.

Harry kiwnął głową, również wstając.

– Czy chcesz sprawdzić Imperiusa na zaklęcia śledzące? – zapytał, ale jego matka już wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę.

Nic więcej nie mówiąc, skierował się w stronę domu, by znaleźć swoje przyrządy do pisania i znaleźć coś do jedzenia dla Sylarany, która sugerowała, że Connorze mięso zaraz zacznie wyglądać apetycznie, jeśli nie dostanie jakieś czekoladowej żaby.

* * *

Lily westchnęła. Rzuciła każde zaklęcie wykrywające, jakie przyszło jej do głowy, ale nic się nie pokazało. Imperius przeniósł ciężar ciała z nogi na nogę, po czym posłał jej spojrzenie pełne cichej pogardy i poleciał do niewielkiej sowiarni z tyłu domu, w której rodzinne sowy spędzały większość czasu.

 _Może niepotrzebnie się martwię_ , pomyślała Lily, siadając z powrotem i pozwalając słońcu i wiatrowi bawić się jej włosami. _Ale to w końcu Malfoyowie._

Niemal spanikowała ze zmartwienia, kiedy Harry w swoim pierwszym liście ze szkoły w zeszłym roku napisał, że zaprzyjaźnia się z Draconem Malfoyem. Co też mógł knuć chłopak Malfoyów? Co więcej, co Harry sobie w ogóle myślał? Przecież wiedział, że Malfoyowie to śmierciożercy. Uczył się, bardzo szczegółowo, o wszystkich rodzinach, które są lub nawet potencjalnie mogą być wrogie Connorowi.

Mimo wszystko przymus zachowania możliwości Harry'ego i jego pozycji w stosunku do Connora w tajemnicy sprawił, że pozwoliła rozwinąć się tej przyjaźni. Póki co nie zauważyła zbyt wielu złych konsekwencji tej decyzji; Harry wrócił od nich z przerwy świątecznej w jednym kawałku.

Póki co.

Lily zamknęła oczy. _Malfoyów zawsze pociągała siła. A Harry..._

Harry był najpotężniejszym czarodziejem w swoim wieku, jakiego znała. Było tak od nocy, w której razem z Jamesem dotarli do opuszczonego domu, w którym Mroczny Pan podobno przetrzymywał ich porwanych synów i zorientowali się z przerażeniem, że to było tylko wymyślone przez Petera kłamstwo, więc wrócili czym prędzej z powrotem do Doliny Godryka, by zastać osłony opuszczone i Mrocznego Pana mniej więcej martwego na podłodze. Moc Harry'ego krążyła wokół niego niespokojnie, szukając sobie czegoś do zrobienia. Tak łatwo mogła go przeciągnąć na stronę mroku. Lily zachęciła go do zostania strażnikiem Connora dla jego własnego dobra, żeby mógł się uczyć zaklęć i bezróżdżkowej magii z określonym celem w głowie, pracując dla światła, a nie przeciw niemu.

Ale to nie wszystko. Connor był Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, najcenniejszą figurą w tej wojnie. Harry był ofiarą, rycerzem w cieniu nadzwyczajnego potencjału Connora. Gdyby Harry miał zginąć, poddać swoje życie, zdrowie czy bezpieczeństwo i normalne dzieciństwo dla dobra Connora, to Lily miała pewność, że to zrobi. Po swoim długim treningu zrobi to z dumą i bez mrugnięcia okiem. Uważał to za swój cel w życiu.

Wiedziała, że zrobienie tego wszystkiego było słuszne, przecież przepowiednia ogłosiła, że młodszy z bliźniąt będzie ich bohaterem.

Lily Evans Potter pochyliła głowę i zacisnęła pięści.

 _Wiem, że to było słuszne. Ale czasem leżę w nocy i zastanawiam się, czy to było_ sprawiedliwe.

Tego rodzaju myśli były kolejnym argumentem, który pozwolił jej podjąć decyzję o przyzwoleniu na przyjaźń z chłopcem Malfoyów. Póki Draco nie skrzywdzi jakoś Connora, to może się okazać naprawdę dobrą nagrodą pocieszenia dla chłopca, który musiał tak wiele poddać w swoim życiu.

_Ale jeśli czegoś spróbuje..._

_Cóż. W chwili, w której spróbuje skrzywdzić Connora, Harry będzie wiedział, co robić._

– Lily? – usłyszała głos Jamesa dochodzący zza domu.

Lily przywołała na twarz swoją opanowaną, wesołą maskę, chowając niepokoje tam, gdzie ich miejsce. Razem z Harrym musieli poddać swoją niewinność; Connor i James zachowali swoją. Była ona zbyt cenna, by ją skalać. James nie może się nigdy dowiedzieć, co się dzieje.

– Tu jestem, James – zawołała i pozwoliła swojemu mężowi wybiec zza domu, podbiec i objąć się.

Zamknęła oczy i oparła się o niego. _Przytul mnie, proszę_ , pomyślała, nie ważąc się powiedzieć tego na głos. _Kiedy mnie tak trzymasz, jestem w stanie uwierzyć, że wszystko będzie dobrze i nie muszę myśleć o żadnych Mrocznych Panach._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dla zainteresowanych:  
> Tytuł pochodzi z [Anactorii](http://www.letrs.indiana.edu/cgi-bin/acs-idx.pl?type=section&rgn=level1&byte=97791) Swinburne'a. Próbowałam znaleźć polski przekład (naprawdę próbowałam, ja o poezja pasujemy do siebie jak pięść do nosa) i niestety bez powodzenia, więc proszę, oto mój kulawy przekład interesującego nas fragmentu:  
>  _Zabiłbym cię, moja miłości; zaspokojon jestem_  
>  _Widokiem ciebie w zdrowiu i darmo by cię zabijać._  
>  _Oddałbym cię ziemi, by cię pożarła niczym owoc_  
>  _I żadne usta poza wężowymi nie znalazłyby twoich słodkimi._


	2. Rywalizacje starych rodów

\- Ron!

\- Connor! Wszystkiego najlepszego, stary!

Harry musiał ukryć uśmiech jak zobaczył Connora i Rona biegnących ku sobie jakby byli rozdzieleni ponad rok, a nie zaledwie kilka tygodni. Zdawali się nie bardzo wiedzieć, co powinni ze sobą zrobić, kiedy już się znaleźli obok siebie, ale poradzili sobie za pomocą ściśnięcia ramienia i klepnięcia w plecy. Następnie Connor odstąpił od Rona i rozejrzał się, patrząc po pozostałych Weasleyach, którzy spotkali ich zaraz obok ceglanych murów Dziurawego Kotła.

\- Gred i Forge - powiedział z uśmiechem, prawdopodobnie nawiązując do jakiegoś prywatnego żartu, którego Harry nie zrozumiał. - Wynaleźliście ostatnio coś ciekawego?

\- Tak - momentalnie odpowiedział jeden z bliźniaków. Harry nigdy nie nauczył się ich rozróżniać, w zeszłym roku za mało czasu spędził w wieży, by temu podołać. Postanowił to nadrobić w tym semestrze. Dzięki temu oddali się jeszcze bardziej od ślizgońskich wpływów, a to mu może wyjść tylko na dobre, zwłaszcza po "ekstremalnych środkach", po jakie profesor Snape sięgnął w zeszłym roku. - Spróbuj. - Wyciągnął w stronę Connora talerzyk z płaskim, żółtym ciastem. Connor spojrzał na nie nerwowo.

\- E... nie, dzięki, George - powiedział.

\- Jestem Fred - oznajmił bliźniak.

\- Nie, to ja jestem Fred - powiedział drugi.

Connor zaśmiał się razem z Ronem. Harry go obserwował. Czasem żałował, że nie potrafi się czuć wśród ludzi równie swobodnie co jego brat. Connor rewelacyjnie się zaadaptował po opuszczeniu Doliny Godryka, kiedy musiał stawić czoła całemu światu czarodziejów. Nauczył się przyjmować za oczywiste rzeczy, które inni przyjmowali za oczywiste, nawet, jeśli nigdy nie pogodził się do końca ze swoją sławą.

Harry czym prędzej odepchnął od siebie pragnienie życia, którego nigdy nie mógł mieć, przypominając sobie, że tak jest lepiej. Gdyby _był_ w centrum uwagi, to poświęcałby za wiele uwagi innym ludziom. A wtedy poświęcałby jej za mało Connorowi.

\- Connor, skarbie - powiedziała pani Weasley, obejmując brata Harry'ego tak mocno, że wycisnęła z niego resztki tchu. Harry obserwował przez chwilę jej twarz. Wiedział, że w wojnie przeciw Voldemortowi straciła dwóch braci. Nie okazywała jednak żadnych śladów żalu po ich utracie. Być może straciła ich wystarczająco dawno temu, by móc już się z tym pogodzić. - Tak się cieszę, że rodzice pozwolili ci tu dzisiaj przyjść. - Spojrzała na Lily i Jamesa, po czym wyciągnęła rękę, uśmiechając się przy tym nerwowo. - Molly Weasley. A to mój mąż, Artur. - Kiwnęła głową w stronę rudego, nieco pulchnego mężczyzny, który stał obok niej, zajętego uspokajaniem zaniepokojonej, rudej dziewczynki, prawdopodobnie swojej córki. Kiedy żona na niego syknęła, zerknął na nich z zakłopotaniem, po czym wyciągnął rękę.

\- James Potter - powiedział ich ojciec z uśmiechem, ściskając dłoń Artura. - A to moja żona, Lily. - Ich matka kiwnęła głową, przyglądając się jak Connor stoi między bliźniakami i Ronem. Jej twarz rozluźniła się, gdy dziewczynka podeszła do Connora. Harry rozumiał. Ciężej trafić w jego brata, kiedy będzie otoczony przez tak wielu ludzi.

\- O naszym synu, Ronie, oczywiście już słyszeliście - pani Weasley zaczęła się krzątać między swoimi dziećmi. - To nasza córka, Ginny. W tym roku idzie po raz pierwszy do Hogwartu. - Ginny kiwnęła głową, po czym zarumieniła się tak mocno, że jej twarz zaczęła stawać w szranki z jej włosami w kwestii czerwieni. - A to nasze bliźniaki, Fred i George... - Wskazała na nich, trochę niepewnie.

\- Znowu się pomyliłaś, mamo - powiedział bliźniak po lewej. - To _ja_ jestem George.

Molly Weasley na szczęście ich zignorowała, po czym wskazała na starszego chłopca Weasleyów, który dopiero co wyłonił się zza Artura, z rękoma złożonymi przed siebie.

\- A oto nasz syn, Percy - powiedziała z wyraźną dumą w głosie. - Jest na szóstym roku, został prefektem Gryffindoru, prawda, Percy, kochanie?

Percy przytaknął. Harry przyglądał mu się przez dłuższą chwilę. Percy miał wielkie, ciemne kręgi pod oczami, a jego dłonie nie były tyle założone, co zaciśnięte o siebie. Wyglądał, jakby w ostatnim czasie znajdował się pod wpływem ogromnego stresu. Mimo to, jego głos był spokojny.

\- Tak, matko. Miło mi panią poznać, pani Potter. - Przyjął dłoń Lily i patrzył jej bystro w oczy przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym się uśmiechnął.

\- Mnie również jest miło cię poznać, Percy - powiedziała cicho, po czym położyła Harry'emu dłoń na ramieniu i popchnęła go lekko do przodu. - To nasz drugi syn, Harry. W tym roku zacznie razem z Connorem drugi rok nauki w Hogwarcie.

Pani Weasley zamrugała na Harry'ego, ewidentnie zaskoczona.

\- Och, jak miło. - Zamilkła na dłuższą chwilę. - Nie wiedziałam, że macie drugiego syna.

James odkaszlnął i sięgnął przed Lily, żeby poczochrać Harry'emu włosy.

\- Harry to ten cichszy - powiedział ciepło. - Jest bliźniakiem Connora, ale tak się od siebie różnią, że nie sposób tego zauważyć. Nasz Harry lubi się uczyć i ślęczeć nad książkami, prawda, Harry?

Harry uśmiechnął się do swojego ojca. Tak właśnie wszystko miało wyglądać. Harry często miewał wrażenie, że James go kocha nawet, jeśli nie do końca go rozumie. _Jak_ można woleć siedzenie nad książkami, kiedy można spędzić czas na wygłupach i grze w quidditcha? Ale tego właśnie należało się spodziewać, skoro nie wiedział nic o wysiłkach Harry'ego w kwestii ochrony Connora.

\- Tak, ojcze - powiedział.

Kiedy zerknął znowu na twarz pani Weasley, ta rozjaśniła się lekko.

\- Percy był dokładnie taki sam, jak był mały - wyznała szeptem, który nigdy nie był szeptem.

\- _Matko_ \- powiedział Percy, tonem wieloletniego cierpienia. Harry znowu mu się przyjrzał. Jego twarz w dalszym ciągu była spięta, a jego wesoły uśmiech tylko pogłębił to wrażenie, zamiast je przykryć. Harry podejrzewał problemy rodzinne, jasne dla wszystkich i przez nich ignorowane. Nie było żadnego prawa, które nakazywałoby Weasleyom mówić Potterom o wszystkich swoich tajemnicach, albo takiego, które kazałoby Connorowi, o ile wiedział o co chodzi, podzielić się tym ze swoją rodziną.

\- Ale to musi oznaczać, że jesteś w Gryffindorze - trajkotała dalej pani Weasley, ignorując swojego syna. - Czemu Ron nie wspomniał o tobie w listach? - Spojrzała groźnie na swojego najmłodszego syna, który właśnie podpuszczał Connora do zjedzenia ciasta bliźniaków.

\- Jestem w Slytherinie, proszę pani - powiedział miękko Harry.

Skrzywił się wewnętrznie, kiedy zobaczył jak blask w jej oczach lekko przygasł, ale powiedział sobie, że powinien był się tego spodziewać. Nie oczekiwał już dłużej, że jest w stanie zmienić dom; Dumbledore by się na to nie zgodził. Ale w miarę możliwości będzie się zachowywał jak gryfon. Tylko tyle mu teraz zostało.

 _Czemu właściwie tego chcesz?_ zapytała go Sylarana.

\- Och - powiedziała pani Weasley po długiej, niezręcznej ciszy. - Jak... miło. - Rozpogodziła się jednak po chwili i klasnęła w dłonie, ściągając na siebie uwagę swojej rodziny. - Na początek pójdziemy kupić szaty, oczywiście - powiedziała, na co dostała w odpowiedzi chór jęków swoich dzieci. - Myślę jednak, że potem możemy skoczyć do Floriana Fortescue. - Uśmiechnęła się, kiedy Connor krzyknął z radości. Harry też się uśmiechnął. Żadne z ich rodziców nie było zbyt wprawne w zaklęciach pozwalających na stworzenie lodów. - A potem to już niespodzianka!

Zerknęła na Harry'ego.

\- Jeśli chcesz, to możesz iść z nami, skarbie.

Harry pokręcił głową.

\- Dziękuję pani, ale jestem już umówiony z przyjaciółmi.

Molly kiwnęła głową, po czym razem z Arturem, który dał się wciągnąć Jamesowi w dyskusję na temat quidditcha, zaczęła prowadzić przed sobą dzieci. Lily odczekała, aż nie znajdą się za zakrętem, po czym zwróciła się w stronę Jamesa.

\- Syriusz ich śledzi?

James prychnął lekko.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Nie został aurorem za piękne oczy, Lily.

\- Ale nie _pozostał_ aurorem - powiedziała Lily cierpko, tonem, którego Harry jeszcze u niej nie słyszał. Oczywiście, kiedy Connor przebywał w obrębie osłon ich domu, jego bezpieczeństwo nie zależało tylko od Syriusza.

\- To nie jego wina - zaprzeczył od razu James. - Gdyby pani Zabini miała choć odrobinę poczucia humoru...

\- Mimo wszystko - ucięła Lily. - Śledzi Connora?

\- Tak, kochanie - powiedział James, obejmując swoją żonę. - Oczywiście, że tak. Nie musisz się aż tak martwić.

Harry uważał, że jednak powinna. To był środek Pokątnej i wyglądało na to, że pół magicznej społeczności Brytanii zjechało się tu dzisiaj, żeby zrobić zakupy. Mimo wszystko prawdopodobnie mogli powierzyć bezpieczeństwo Connora Syriuszowi i Weasleyom, zwłaszcza, że nie mają innego wyjścia - Connor nie chciał, żeby rodzice z nim szli, a Harry nie mógł go śledzić bez zwracania na siebie uwagi.

\- Harry!

Zaskoczony Harry zdążył zrobić tylko pół obrotu nim Draco Malfoy na niego wpadł, ściskając go niemal tak mocno jak pani Weasley, kiedy przytulała Connora. Draco szybko go jednak puścił i spróbował zaoferować swoją dłoń w sposób, w jaki dziedzic rodu czystokrwistych powinien, mimo wciąż wyraźnie zarumienionej twarzy i błyszczących z podniecenia oczu.

\- Harry Potterze - powiedział. - Witam cię na ulicy Pokątnej z okazji dnia twoich narodzin.

Harry zamrugał i przyjął rękę Dracona.

\- Dziękuję ci, Draco - powiedział. Zauważył, że nie jest w stanie się nie uśmiechnąć w tym momencie. To nie miało sensu. Malfoyowie byli jednymi z większych zagrożeń dla Connora, a Lucjusz Malfoy z własnej woli stał się śmierciożercą - bez względu na to, _co_ Draco miał na ten temat do powiedzenia - do tego wszyscy byli ślizgonami do szpiku kości, w dodatku Draco postawił sobie w zeszłym roku za punkt honoru odciągnąć Harry'ego od jego brata tak bardzo jak to było możliwe. Harry myślał o tym wszystkim w Dolinie Godryka i łajał się o pozwolenie sobie w ogóle na tę przyjaźń. Ale kiedy był z Draconem, nic z tego zdawało się nie mieć znaczenia.

\- Panie Potter.

Harry obrócił się płynnie. Lucjusz Malfoy kroczył spokojnie w ich kierunku, jego żona, Narcyza, trzymała go za ramię. Narcyza uśmiechnęła się, kiedy zobaczyła Harry'ego, dziwną mieszanką zainteresowanego drapieżnika i ciepła, które okazała mu podczas przerwy świątecznej, co było ostatnim razem, kiedy Harry ją widział. Lucjusz nie odrywał oczu od Harry'ego i kiwnął lekko głową na powitanie.

Jego wzrok przeniósł się na Jamesa i Lily, i zrobił się lodowaty.

\- Oraz drugi pan Potter - wymruczał. - Wraz z piękną panią Potter.

Harry spojrzał na swoich rodziców i był zaskoczony ich przemianą. Czasem zapominał, że oboje walczyli przeciw Voldemortowi i to dość razy, by zabicie ich zostało ustanowione priorytetem wśród śmierciożerców. James miał wyciągniętą różdżkę i cały drżał, gotów do ataku. Lily miała ręce założone na piersi. Harry wiedział, że z tej pozycji może miotać zaklęcia niemal momentalnie.

\- Nie skrzywdzisz mi syna - warknął James. - Nawet o tym _nie myśl_ , Malfoy.

Lucjusz zamrugał. Harry miał wrażenie, że był naprawdę zaskoczony i zachował dla siebie tę myśl do późniejszych rozważań. Niepotrzebnie, jak się chwilę później okazało, kiedy ojciec Dracona zmarszczył brwi i wyjaśnił mrugnięcie.

\- Nie mam zamiaru krzywdzić twojego syna - powiedział, a jego wzrok przeniósł się z powrotem na Harry'ego. - Młody pan Potter naprawdę nam zaimponował podczas swojej wizyty w naszej rezydencji. Dobrze się nawzajem rozumiemy. - Spojrzał znowu na Jamesa. - Przyznam, że jestem zaskoczony, że udało ci się go wychować w ten sposób, Potter. Z większym szacunkiem dla tradycji niż się po tobie spodziewałem.

Harry skrzywił się. Te dwuznaczne komplementy nie były _aż tak_ nieprzyjemne, jeśli porównać je z tymi, które sam usłyszał od Lucjusza w rezydencji, ale James był bardzo porywczy.

James wycelował swoją różdżkę.

\- _Diff..._

\- _Expelliarmus_! - powiedziała wyraźnie Lily i różdżka jej męża wylądowała w jej rękach. Skrzywiła się na niego. - Doprawdy, James. - Zwróciła się w stronę Lucjusza i Narcyzy i choć wciąż była wobec nich oziębła, to przynajmniej Harry nie miał wrażenia, że ma zamiar ich przekląć. - Proszę wybaczyć mojemu mężowi - powiedziała. - Czasami... przypominają mu się sprawy, które powinny zostać zapomniane. - Rzuciła Jamesowi kolejne gniewne spojrzenie, kiedy ten spróbował wymamrotać cicho jakiś sprzeciw.

\- Oczywiście - powiedział Lucjusz z niezachwianym wdziękiem. _Nie sposób powiedzieć, że rozmawia z kimś, kogo uważa za szlamę_ , pomyślał Harry, obserwując go. Poczuł lekki podziw; dobrze wiedział, jak ciężkie jest utrzymanie beznamiętnej maski, bo sam musiał ją opanować. - Tym niemniej czasu już na nas, jeśli mamy kupić chłopcom przybory do szkoły i prezent dla Harry'ego.

Harry teraz już otwarcie się zaczął gapić.

\- Panie Malfoy - udało mu się powiedzieć po chwili. - Dziękuję, ale to naprawdę nie będzie konieczne...

\- Oczywiście, że będzie, Harry - powiedziała Narcyza, a na jej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Jej głos był łagodny, kompletne przeciwieństwo jej oczu. - Draco mówił nam o prezencie dla ciebie całe lato i teraz sami nie możemy się doczekać, żeby ci go dać. Naprawdę czulibyśmy się niezręcznie, gdybyś niczego od nas teraz nie dostał. Proszę, przejdź się z nami i pozwól nam wyrazić nasze uznanie drobnym podarunkiem.

Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie jest w stanie odrzucić taką prośbę nie brzmiąc przy tym nieuprzejmie, więc pochylił tylko głowę.

\- Oczywiście, pani Malfoy - wymamrotał.

\- Co za grzeczny chłopiec - powiedziała Narcyza i kiwnęła w stronę Lily i Jamesa. - Został naprawdę dobrze wytrenowany.

Żadne z jego rodziców nie wiedziało, jak na to odpowiedzieć, więc postanowili to zignorować.

\- Harry - powiedziała Lily, odwracając się. - Będziemy na ciebie czekać w Esach i Floresach.

\- Oczywiście, matko - odpowiedział Harry.

Draco z prychnięciem poczekał aż znikną za zakrętem.

\- To było po prostu _urzekające_ , Harry. Czy oni zawsze cię tak traktują? A co z przyjaciółmi rodziny? Zawsze patrzą na nich jak na coś, co kuguchar przywlekł do domu? Jakby...

\- Draconie - powiedziała Narcyza łagodnie, a Draco momentalnie ucichł. Dąsał się, cały czerwony, przez chwilę, po czym rozpogodził.

\- Czekaj tylko aż zobaczysz, co ci kupiliśmy, Harry! To jest _fantastyczny_ prezent. Nigdy nie zgadniesz, co! No, spróbuj!

 _Czemu uważa, że uda ci się zgadnąć, kiedy dopiero co powiedział ci, że nie dasz sobie z tym rady?_ syknęła Sylarana w jego umyśle. _To będzie moja druga ofiara do ukąszenia, jeśli nie uda mi się znaleźć twojego brata._ Pluje _na mnie. Każ mu przestać._

Harry pomyślał szybko kilka komplementów i zaciągnął rękaw na swoje lewe ramię, żeby ochronić Sylaranę przed śliną Dracona. Zauważył przy tym, że Lucjusz Malfoy uważnie się mu przygląda i na ten gest podniósł jedną brew. Spojrzał starszemu Malfoyowi w oczy, odpowiadając chłodem na jego ciekawość, po czym odwrócił się z powrotem, by zgadywać.

\- E... znicz.

Draco przez chwilę wyglądał na zaniepokojonego, ale roześmiał się i pokręcił głową.

\- Nie! Chcę, żebyś się skupił na złapaniu prawdziwego.

\- Kolejna sowa? - zgadł Harry.

\- Już masz Hedwigę. - Draco zatańczył przed nim, kiedy ruszyli wgłąb ulicy. - No dalej, zgadnij!

Harry zgadywał dalej, jednocześnie uspokajając Sylaranę. To nie było najłatwiejsze zadanie na świecie i był wdzięczny, że nie ma w pobliżu Connora, który mógłby go jeszcze rozproszyć.

A już najbardziej był wdzięczny za brak Connora w pobliżu w chwili, w której zobaczył, co Malfyowie mu kupili.

* * *

\- Ja... nie mogę tego przyjąć, pani Malfoy - wyjąkał Harry, gapiąc się na miotłę Nimbus 2001, którą trzymał w rękach. - To za wiele. Proszę. Nie mogę... będzie mi naprawdę głupio. Niczym sobie na to nie zasłużyłem. - Spróbował oddać miotłę rozpromienionemu sprzedawcy, od którego dopiero co ją dostał na zapleczu sklepu zaopatrzeniowego do quidditcha.

Narcyza zdążyła złapać za miotłę zanim uśmiech sprzedawcy zamienił się w grymas i delikatnie popchnęła ją z powrotem w stronę Harry'ego. Zrobiła to z taką gracją, że Harry zawstydził się własnej niezręczności i tym razem zacisnął dłonie na trzonku, tak, jak powinno się postąpić jak się dostaje tak drogi prezent. Ale wciąż kręcił głową i próbował coś powiedzieć, póki Narcyza nie pochyliła się nad nim i nie przyłożyła mu palca do ust.

\- To prawda, że nie podarowałeś nam niczego o podobnej wartości, Harry - powiedziała łagodnie. Jej uśmiech był podobny do tego, który pojawiał się na ustach Syriusza po wykonaniu naprawdę dobrego żartu, choć ten tutaj był naprawdę pokręconą wersją. - Dałeś nam coś o wiele cenniejszego. - Zerknęła na Dracona, który obserwował miotłę w cichej powadze i ściszyła głos. - Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam mojego syna tak szczęśliwym jak był tego lata.

Harry zamrugał.

\- I myśli pani, że miałem z tym coś wspólnego?

\- Wręcz przeciwnie - powiedziała. - Uważam, że to wyłącznie twoja zasługa. - Kiwnęła głową w stronę Lucjusza, który pozostał przy wejściu do sklepu. - Mój mąż też tak sądzi, dlatego zdecydowaliśmy się na ten prezent.

Harry zamarł na te słowa. Dostał od Malfoyów różne prezenty na święta, każdy z nich miał subtelne znaczenie. Od Lucjusza otrzymał wykrywacza wrogów, ironiczny salut do honorowego przeciwnika. To, że teraz zgodził się na prezent, który zdawał się być gestem przyjaźni, jeśli Narcyza mówiła prawdę...

Harry nie wiedział, co to znaczy, nie do końca. Ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że urazi Malfoyów nie przyjmując prezentu.

Przytaknął i wziął głęboki oddech.

\- W takim razie przyjmuję - powiedział zachrypniętym głosem. - Dziękuję, pani Malfoy.

Narcyza pocałowała go w policzek i kiwnęła w stronę sprzedawcy, na twarzy którego ponownie pojawił się uśmiech.

\- Bierzemy. - Uśmiechnęła się do niego. - Wszystkiego najlepszego, Harry.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby się na niej przelecieć - powiedział rozmarzony Draco.

 _Wciąż chcę go ukąsić_ , przypomniała Sylarana.

Lucjusz patrzył się na niego przez witrynę sklepu.

Harry poświęcił chwilę na myśl pełną nadziei, że wszystko będzie łatwiejsze jak już pojedzie do Hogwartu. Bo jak nie, to zwariuje.

* * *

\- Co za zamieszanie - powiedział Lucjusz wykrzywiając usta, kiedy kilka godzin później weszli do Esów i Floresów.

Harry musiał się zgodzić. Wyglądało na to, że jakiś celebryta promował właśnie tutaj swoje książki - księgarnia była pełna podekscytowanych czarownic, tłoczących się, by go zobaczyć, rozglądających się na wszystkie strony i gruchających jak gołębie.  
Harry zauważył "celebrytę", Gilderoya Lockharta, zanim jeszcze dojrzał swoich rodziców. Stał na scenie po środku sklepu, machając w stronę nieustannie klikających aparatów i od czasu do czasu podnosił kopię książki zatytułowanej "Moje magiczne ja". Harry skrzywił się zupełnie jak Lucjusz. Lockhart wyglądał jak efekt destylacji wszystkiego co złe z osoby popularnej. Harry nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby...

Niespodziewanie Lockhart skoczył do przodu.

\- Dwie gwiazdy w cenie jednej! - krzyknął i wciągnął Connora ze sobą na scenę. Brat Harry'ego stanął tam, wyglądając na koszmarnie zakłopotanego, podczas gdy Lockhart objął go ramieniem i uśmiechnął się szeroko, pokazując nienaturalnie białe zęby. Aparaty klikały i flesze błyskały. Connor mrugał.

Irytacja Harry'ego przekształciła się w furię. Poczuł, jak Draco krzywi się obok niego, jak zawsze, kiedy Harry się złościł. Starał się znaleźć w czasie wakacji jakiś sposób schowania swojej magii za tarczą, żeby nie przysparzać innych czarodziejów o ból głowy ilekroć puszczą mu nerwy, ale póki co bezskutecznie.

Do tego w tej chwili kompletnie go to nie obchodziło. Skupił się na aparatach wycelowanych w scenę.

\- _Obscurus_! - syknął.

Kamery dalej klikały, ale nie pojawiły się już żadne błyski fleszy. Lockhartowi zrzedła mina. Zrobił kilka kroków przed siebie i niepewnie pomachał _Moim magicznym ja_ , jakby to miało sprawić, że nowe zdjęcia pojawią się znikąd. Connor skorzystał z okazji i zeskoczył ze sceny, wbiegając szybko między Weasleyów.

Harry uśmiechnął się i zamarł. _Czy to był złośliwy uśmieszek?_

 _To była dobra robota_ , powiedziała Sylarana. _A teraz pośpiesz się i wracajmy do domu. Chcę jeść i nie chce mi się teraz nikogo gryźć._

Draco zaśmiał się obok niego, klepiąc Harry'ego w plecy.

\- Ładna robota - powiedział. - Mam nadzieję, że ten nieszczęsny _gnojek_ nie stanie się tak naprawdę naszym nauczycielem Obrony.

\- Draconie - powiedziała Narcyza. - Masz okazywać swoim profesorom szacunek.

Draco odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią niewinnie.

\- Nawet jemu?

Usta Narcyzy drgnęły i Draco się rozpromienił. Harry odprężył się, choć musiał pomyśleć nad tym, co powiedział Draco. Nie połączył imienia Gilderoya Lockharta z autorem książek, które mieli zakupić w tym roku. Nie podobała mu się myśl, że ten człowiek pojedzie z nimi do Hogwartu i będzie w dalszym ciągu dręczył Connora.

Zmusił się do odsunięcia od siebie tych myśli. _Zajmę się tym jak i o ile w ogóle do tego dojdzie._

Weszli z Draconem między regały i każdą potrzebną im książkę pakowali do swoich kociołków. Harry był zrezygnowany, kiedy zorientował się, że większość z nich to w gruncie rzeczy książki Lockharta. Podejrzewał jednak, że nie może być gorszym nauczycielem Obrony niż Quirrell. Nie umiał sobie wyobrazić, żeby Voldemort potrzebował do czegokolwiek tego durnia.

\- Harry!

Harry obrócił się z uśmiechem, widząc zbliżającego się do nich Connora, choć Connor się zawahał, zerkając na moment na stojącego przy nim Dracona. Potem jego wzrok przeniósł się na książki Lockharta i westchnął.

\- Będziemy musieli się z nim użerać, co? - zapytał.

\- Tak - odparł Harry.

Connor się nadąsał.

Artur Weasley pojawił się za Connorem, prowadząc ze sobą Ginny. Uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego.

\- Widzę, chłopcy, że znaleźliście...

\- Weasley - zza Harry'ego doszedł ich głos Lucjusza.

Wzrok Artura momentalnie się na niego przeniósł i zareagował bardzo podobnie do Jamesa, choć nie wyjął swojej różdżki.

\- Malfoy - powiedział, krzywiąc się. - Czego tu chcesz? Przyszedłeś poćwiczyć wywyższanie się w cieplejszych warunkach? Wygląda na to, że nie można _bez przerwy_ siedzieć w rezydencji pełnej artefaktów przepełnionych mroczną magią.

\- Twój ostatni nalot aurorów niczego nie znalazł, Weasley - powiedział Lucjusz. - I tak już pozostanie. - Pokręcił głową powoli, z żalem. - Nie umiesz sobie odpuścić urazy z czasów wojny. Cyt, cyt, Weasley. Teraz jesteśmy po tej samej stronie.

\- Nigdy nie byłeś po niczyjej stronie, tylko po swojej własnej, ty _wężu_ \- warknął Artur, robiąc krok do przodu.

\- Ja przynajmniej jestem po stronie swojej rodziny - powiedział Lucjusz. Spojrzał na Ginny, która starała się w tym momencie nie istnieć, i podniósł brew. - Na przykład stać mnie, by kupić im szaty, które będą na nich _pasować_.

Artur rzucił się na Lucjusza, popychając go na stojący za nim regał z książkami. Harry odskoczył z drogi, sprawdził na szybko czy Connorowi nic nie jest i osłonił Dracona i Ginny przed spadającymi książkami tak, jak tylko był w stanie. Ginny była blada, kiedy wstał, ale kiwnęła głową, kiedy zapytał ją, czy wszystko z nią w porządku.

Lucjusz podniósł się, otrzepując szaty z kurzu i nie dając po sobie niczego poznać.

\- _Zapłacisz_ mi za to, Weasley - powiedział. - Tego możesz być pewien. Draconie, Narcyzo, idziemy.

Kompletnie zignorował urwany jęk protestu swojego syna. Draco spojrzał na Harry'ego nieszczęśliwie, po czym ruszył za swoim ojcem.

Lucjusz w drodze do wyjścia minął Ginny. Jego ręka się poruszyła, szybko jak wąż, i upuściła niewielką, czarną książeczkę do jej kociołka.

Harry szybko podjął decyzję. Nie sądził, żeby cokolwiek, co Lucjusz Malfoy mógł upuścić do dziecięcego kociołka, mogło być bezpieczne, jego przyjaźń z Draconem nie miała tu najmniejszego znaczenia. Draco nie był swoim ojcem. Równie szybko sięgnął i wyjął książkę, po czym schował ją pod swoimi szatami.

Lucjusz odwrócił się w czas, by zauważyć jego ruch. Spojrzał na Harry'ego. Harry spojrzał na niego.

Lucjusz pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się lekko, po czym wyszedł ze sklepu. Narcyza poszła za nim, mamrocząc po drodze pożegnania w stronę Harry'ego, a chwilę potem Lily i James znaleźli jego i Connora i szybko zabrali ich z powrotem do Doliny Godryka.

Harry trzymał książkę przy sobie. Nie wiedział, co to jest, ale miał zamiar ją badać, póki się nie dowie.

* * *

\- Skarbie? Wydajesz się zadowolony.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się do swojej żony.

\- Nic mi nie jest - wymamrotał, po czym wrócił do swoich prywatnych przemyśleń.

Nie _przewidział_ tego, że to chłopak Potterów otrzyma książkę, którą on trzymał od czasu znalezienia jej w skrytce, która została mu dokładnie opisana w zeszłe święta, ale rezultat mógł okazać się interesujący. Lucjusz nie był pewien tego, co się znajduje w książce, wiedział tylko tyle, że była kiedyś wyjątkowo ważna dla Mrocznego Pana. Uznał, że podarowanie tej książki dziecku człowieka, którego miał pełne prawo nienawidzić, może być zabawne.

Ale teraz była ona w rękach brata Chłopca, Który Przeżył, chłopca, który udowodnił, że posiada niezwykłe obycie w kurtuazjach i zwyczajach czystokrwistych - i w dodatku okazał się być bardzo ważny dla Dracona.

 _Można wylądować gorzej_ , pomyślał Lucjusz, idąc razem ze swoją rodziną w stronę najbliższego punktu aportacyjnego, który znajdował się niedaleko Dziurawego Kotła, _niż w rękach takiego dziecka jak to. Nawet w najgorszym wypadku rezultat może okazać się wyjątkowo ciekawy._


	3. Dotknięcie Syriusza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kilka istotnych scen w tym rozdziale. I, oczywiście, kompletnie nieodpowiedzialny Syriusz.

\- Witaj, Harry.

Harry zamrugał. Śnił; był tego pewien, ponieważ znajdowała się tu mroczna postać skulona w przestrzeni zdecydowanie dla niej za małej i wrzeszcząca z bólu, i druga, zamknięta w przestrzeni tylko odrobinę większej, która jęczała i trzęsła się. Ale po raz pierwszy nie patrzył na nie, jakby były obrazami w jego głowie. Zdawał się stać tyłem do nich, w chłodnym i suchym pomieszczeniu.  
Rozejrzał się. Za nim znajdowała się kamienna ściana, zupełnie jak te w holach w Hogwarcie. Rozciągała się jak płachta między nim a postaciami, zakręcała wokół nich i ginęła z pola widzenia. Harry zbadał podłogę. Też zdawała się być z kamienia, ale była przysypana piaskiem.

Pomyślał, że pewnie powinien być bardziej przestraszony, niż jest. _Przynajmniej_ , pomyślał, czując w rękawie znajomy ciężar, _wciąż mam swoją różdżkę._

\- Witaj, Harry - powtórzył głos i tym razem Harry zauważył, że ktoś opiera się o ścianę, stojąc tuż obok niego. Obrócił głowę.

Był to młody człowiek, dość wysoki, by wyglądać na ucznia z szóstego czy siódmego roku. Jego twarz miała ostre rysy. Miał ciemne włosy. Harry odkrył, że automatycznie szuka jakichś blizn, ale nie był w stanie żadnych znaleźć. Miał długie palce, co nasunęło Harry'emu skojarzenie ze Snape'em. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy ten człowiek też czasem nie jest mistrzem eliksirów.

\- Witaj, Harry - powtórzył mężczyzna po raz trzeci. Tym razem w jego głosie pojawiły się zniecierpliwione nuty.

Harry nie widział powodu, dla którego miałby odpowiadać komuś, kto się pojawił w jego śnie, skoro może to być tylko część snu. Obserwował go więc tylko i nic nie powiedział. Trzymał różdżkę w pogotowiu, gotów wyjąć ją w każdej chwili.

Nieznajomy zrobił krok w jego stronę i Harry wyciągnął różdżkę. Mężczyzna się zatrzymał. Przechylił głowę na bok i Harry poczuł krótkie ukłucie bólu w czole. Był to podobny rodzaj bólu do tego, który czuł w trakcie roku szkolnego, kiedy Quirrell usiłował dostać się do miejsca, w którym ukryto kamień filozoficzny. _Cóż, to ma sens_ , pomyślał Harry. W końcu to był kolejny proroczy sen, choć trochę dziwny.

\- Nazywam się Tom Riddle - powiedział wreszcie mężczyzna. - Słyszałeś o mnie?

Harry pokręcił głową. Uznał, że najlepiej teraz będzie nic nie mówić i mieć się na baczności. Mógłby spróbować użyć kurtuazji czystokrwistych, która zwykle pozostawiała pewien dystans między rozmówcami, ale nie kojarzył imienia Riddle z dowolnym rodem czystej krwi, dlatego nie był pewien, czy ten go w ogóle zrozumie.

\- Tak właśnie myślałem, że nie - powiedział Tom w zamyśleniu, po czym zerknął na dwie postacie. Po chwili mrugnął, jakby nie rozumiał tego, na co patrzy. Wreszcie westchnął i machnął ręką.

Obrazy zniknęły. Harry zobaczył kolejną kamienną ścianę tam, gdzie były. Podniósł swoją różdżkę i przywołał tarcze. Być może Tom Riddle _był_ tylko snem, ale nie ufał nikomu, kto umiał używać bezróżdżkowej magii. Harry nauczył się jej tylko dlatego, że chciał ochronić Connora. Kto wie, jakie powody, złe i pokręcone, mogły prześwietlać innym?

Tom odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę Harry'ego z uśmiechem. Harry zastanawiał się, czy obecność wizerunków mu przeszkadzała i dlatego się ich pozbył. Następnie się skrzywił. _Nawet, jeśli się ich pozbył z takiego powodu, to nie tłumaczy go to z używania bezróżdżkowej magii_ w moich snach.

_Nie, nie tłumaczy._

Harry podskoczył na moment, po czym poczuł ruch na swojej ręce i zerknął w dół, by zobaczyć jak Sylarana się po niej ślizga. Nic więcej jednak nie powiedziała i po chwili znowu wsiąkła w jego skórę, tym razem na jego prawym przedramieniu, bliżej jego różdżki. Harry odetchnął nerwowo. _W moich snach zaczyna się robić cokolwiek tłoczno_ , pomyślał z irytacją.

\- W ogóle nie masz zamiaru się do mnie odezwać? - zapytał Tom. - To raczej mało uprzejme.

Harry usłyszał jego urażony ton i domyślił się, że Tom najwyraźniej dociera do skraju swojej cierpliwości. Pomyślał, że może czas się odezwać. Nie robiłby tego, gdyby miał pewność, że brak reakcji spowoduje, że Tom sobie pójdzie, ale nie miał na to żadnej gwarancji, w dodatku nie miał ochoty mierzyć się tutaj z czarodziejem, który potrafił wędrować po snach.

A sny potrafią być prawdziwe, mogą mieć długotrwałe efekty. Miał dość koszmarów tego lata i ostatniego roku szkolnego, by się o tym przekonać.

\- Witaj - powiedział i czekał.

Tom uśmiechnął się, jego zły nastrój zdawał się zniknąć.

\- Witaj - powiedział pogodnie. - Wiem, że nazywasz się Harry Potter. Ale nie wiem o tobie nic więcej. Może powiesz mi coś o sobie?

Oparł się o ścianę w wygodnej, leniwej pozycji, która potwierdziła Harry'emu, że to na pewno nie jest czarodziej z rodziny czystokrwistych. Draco w życiu by się tak nie oparł. Zdawał się słyszeć głos swojej matki, besztający go nawet, jak się przygarbi na krześle.

\- Czemu chcesz coś o mnie wiedzieć? - zapytał Harry. Odsunął się od Toma i oparł się tak samo, jak on. To sprawiło, że tamten uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Nie wiedział, na ile udało mu się oszukać drugiego czarodzieja, ale miał wrażenie, że Tom nie docenia jego inteligencji. - Nie jestem nikim specjalnym. Po prostu Harrym.

Tom posłał mu inny rodzaj uśmiechu, taki, dzięki któremu wyglądał młodziej niż wcześniej.

\- Obawiam się, że tu się mylisz - powiedział delikatnie. - Nie rozmawiałbym z "nikim specjalnym".

\- _Kim_ ty jesteś? - zapytał Harry.

\- Mieszkam w pamiętniku - odpowiedział Tom.

Harry pokręcił głową.

\- Jak niby możesz mieszkać w tej starej, nudnej książce?

Przebadał pamiętnik, rzucając na niego każde możliwe zaklęcie, jakie przyszło mu do głowy, bez samego niszczenia książki. Zapisane w nim słowa wsiąkały w kartki, ale to była jedna magiczna zdolność, jaką znalazł. Pamiętnik, choć Harry jeszcze przed chwilą nawet nie wiedział, że to był pamiętnik, był zniszczony i stary, i ewidentnie produkcji mugolskiej, do tego kompletnie pusty. Harry nie potrafił określić jego celu.

\- Jestem wspomnieniem - powiedział Tom. - Snem. Ta książka to swego rodzaju myślodsiewnia dla mnie. - Westchnął. - Obawiam się, że rok później coś mi się stało, prawdopodobnie coś nieprzyjemnego. Rzecz jasna, nie pamiętam co to było, bo utknąłem tu jako szesnastolatek, a musiałem mieć siedemnaście lat, kiedy się to zdarzyło... cokolwiek to było. Ale po jakimś czasie przestałem widywać mojego starszego siebie i teraz już go nawet nie wyczuwam, a mogłem, kiedy jeszcze żył. Myślę, że umarł.

\- Och - mruknął Harry. To _faktycznie_ był cokolwiek okropny los, tak utknąć w jednym miejscu, nie mając z kim porozmawiać, czy czego robić...

 _Tyle że teraz z tobą rozmawia, prawda?_ syknęła Sylarana. Tom nie pokazał w żaden sposób, że ją słyszy, więc Harry uznał, że musiała przemawiać do niego na swego rodzaju płaszczyźnie wewnętrznego umysłu nawet we śnie. _Ciekawe, jak on to robi. Zapytaj go, tylko szybko. Chcę się pobawić w trawie. Będę polować na myszy, a ty w międzyczasie będziesz wymyślał opowieści, żeby mnie rozbawić._

\- Czemu do mnie zagadałeś? - zapytał Harry.

Tom klasnął w dłonie. _Ten gest do niego nie pasuje_ , pomyślał Harry. _Jest na niego za stary._

\- Ponieważ _ty_ jesteś interesujący, Harry - powiedział. - Nie wiem o tobie za wiele, że czuję przepływ twoich myśli i one są naprawdę ciekawe. Myślę, że jesteśmy do siebie podobni.

\- Doprawdy. - Harry zmierzył mężczyznę sceptycznym wzrokiem. Tom miał się na baczności, zupełnie jak on, ale Harry był pewien, że nie z tych samych powodów. Tylko on był bratem Chłopca, Który Przeżył.

\- Tak - odparł Tom. - Wiesz? Jak otworzysz pamiętnik, to mogę się rozejrzeć po okolicy, nawet jeśli niewiele widzę. Widziałem szaty z godłem Slytherina. Jesteś w domu Slytherina, prawda? Ja też tam byłem.

Harry po cichu podniósł swoją magię i ją tam zostawił. Nie, nie wszyscy Ślizgoni byli źli; niektórzy, jak Draco, byli czarujący w irytujący sposób, a inni, jak Blaise Zabini, byli po prostu irytujący. A niektórzy byli niesamowitymi palantami, jak Snape. Ale jeśli wziąć pod uwagę wszystko, co Tom mógł zrobić, to właśnie stracił u Harry'ego kilka punktów.

\- Nie podoba ci się w Slytherinie? - zapytał Tom, najwyraźniej źle interpretując ciszę. _Najwyraźniej_ , powtórzył Harry do siebie w duchu, teraz już czujny i ostrożny. Wciąż nie wierzył, że Tom jest tak niewinny jak się zdaje. - Mnie się tam naprawdę podobało. Miałem naprawdę samotne dzieciństwo. Moi rodzice zmarli przed moim urodzeniem...

\- Twoja matka nie mogła umrzeć przed twoim urodzeniem - Harry nie był w stanie się powstrzymać przed zwróceniem na to uwagi.  
Oczy Toma zwęziły się, ale po chwili wzruszył ramionami i roześmiał lekko, co też kompletnie do niego nie pasowało.

\- No tak, to prawda! Nie mogła. Umarła jednak rodząc mnie, a mój ojciec zmarł jeszcze wcześniej i w ten sposób wylądowałem w sierocińcu. - Zamilkł na moment, a na jego twarzy pojawił się szczery gniew. - Nie znosiłem tamtejszych dzieciaków. Same mugole. Nienawidziły mnie i dokuczały mi dlatego, że potrafiłem czarować.

Harry nie miał innego wyjścia jak kiwnąć na to głową. Jedyny raz, kiedy całą rodziną opuścili Dolinę Godryka przed ich pierwszą wyprawą na ulicę Pokątną zeszłego lata w celu kupienia rzeczy do szkoły, było wtedy, gdy mieli odwiedzić Dursleyów, mugolskich krewnych ich matki. Connor i Harry mieli wtedy sześć lat. Harry do dziś pamiętał przerażoną, wpół-szaloną ciszę ze strony ich ciotki, niegrzeczne słowa ich wujka i to, jak Dudley wrzasnął, kiedy Harry przylewitował do siebie cukierka. Harry był potem naprawdę rad, że nigdy więcej nie spotka żadnych mugoli, jeśli wszyscy tacy byli, to nie miał na to ochoty.

\- Widzisz? - powiedział Tom, a jego twarz i głos złagodniały. - Wiesz, o czym mówię. To chyba będzie kolejna rzecz, którą o tobie wiem. Jesteś samotny, potężny i od czasu do czasu rozglądasz się wokół siebie i widzisz jak strasznie wszyscy są pełni ignorancji i pychy i chciałbyś coś z tym zrobić.

Harry zawahał się. Fakt, czasem nachodziły go takie myśli, ale...

 _Prawie nigdy nie myślisz o nikim w ten sposób_ , Sylarana poinformowała go cierpko. _A teraz obudź się. Chcę myszy i opowieści._

Harry odsunął się od niego, jadąc plecami wzdłuż ściany.

\- Muszę się już obudzić - powiedział. - Było... miło się z tobą spotkać. Tak myślę. Wyjątkowo.

\- Och, nie! - powiedział Tom z żalem. Zrobił krok do przodu. - Tyle czasu zajęło mi zwrócenie na siebie twojej uwagi.

\- Wiem - powiedział Harry. - Mogę tu zawsze wrócić i porozmawiać z tobą...

 _Nie dziś_. Sylarana przesunęła się znowu pod jego rękawem. _Myszy i opowieści!_

\- ...ale już nie dziś - dokończył Harry.

Tom westchnął i zatrzymał się.

\- W porządku. Ale zostaw pamiętnik otwarty, żebym mógł czasem z niego wyjrzeć, dobrze? Nie znam cię za dobrze, a twojego brata prawie wcale. - Wzruszył ramionami i pomachał mu nieśmiało. - Pa, Harry.

Harry otworzył oczy i zobaczył, że leży w swoim łóżku. Connor chrapał po drugiej stronie pokoju. Sylarana była rozbudzona, ślizgała się po jego piersi, patrząc się mu prosto w oczy i mówiąc na głos.

\- _Myszy i opowieści! Już!_

\- Wiem - odpowiedział Harry, nie dbając o to, czy w tym momencie mówi po angielsku, czy w wężomowie, po czym zerknął w bok. Oczywiście, pamiętnik leżał na stoliku obok jego łóżka, otwarty na jednej z pustych stron.

Sięgnął w jego stronę, ośmielając się tylko dotknąć opuszkami krawędzi okładki, i zamknął go.

Były takie rzeczy, których żaden potężny, władający bezróżdżkową magią i do tego zdolny do chodzenia po snach czarodziej nie powinien widzieć.

Mając to już z głowy, Harry poczuł się nieco lepiej i wyszedł na dwór, by dać Locuście to, czego chciała.

* * *

\- Harry! Jak się ma mój ulubiony syn chrzestny?

\- Hej, Syr... - było wszystkim, co Harry zdążył powiedzieć zanim jego ojciec chrzestny złapał go w niedźwiedzim uścisku, po czym podniósł do góry, okręcił się z nim i wreszcie odstawił go na ziemię, tylko po to, żeby poczochrać mu włosy.

 _Nie lubię go, nie lubię go, nie lubię go_ , powiedziała Sylarana śpiewnym tonem, od którego Harry'emu zgrzytnęły zęby. _Może spędzić z tobą dwadzieścia minut. Nie więcej._ Harry poczuł, jak Locusta ożywa i prześlizguje się w górę jego ramienia, owijając się wokół barku. Przełknął ślinę i miał nadzieję, że Syriusz nie obserwował sposobu, w jaki jego szaty zwisały mu z ramion.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Syriuszu - powiedział, kiedy zauważył, że jego ojciec chrzestny przygląda mu się wyczekująco. - Nie wiedziałem, że dzisiaj nas odwiedzisz.

Syriusz wyszczerzył się i mrugnął do niego, kiwając głową w stronę domu.

\- Twoi rodzice też nie - szepnął. - _Ani_ Connor. To niespodzianka.

\- Serio? - Harry zamrugał. Zwykle na swoje "niespodzianki" Syriusz zabierał ze sobą Remusa. - To Remus też tu będzie?

Syriusz prychnął.

\- Nie. Za bardzo by się ze mną cackał. Myśli, że jestem jakiś chory, czy coś. - Uderzył się pięścią w plecy, po czym pochylił i zakaszlał. - Starzeję się, jak nic - stęknął. - Mam już te swoje trzydzieści dwa lata, a jak! Pochowajcie mnie na mugolskim cmentarzu. I nie płaczcie za mną zanadto, wszak żyłem prawie tyle co sam Albus Dumbledore! - Zaczął się śmiać tym szczekającym śmiechem, który Harry słyszał przez całe swoje życie i który od dawna kojarzył mu się z niespodziewanymi prezentami i równie niespodziewanymi wybrykami.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego i pokręcił głową. Podejrzewał, że Connor wyrośnie na kogoś takiego jak Syriusz, choć Connor nie podzielał aż tak jego miłości do wybryków. Harry uważał również, że jako przywódca magicznego świata, Connor będzie potrzebował więcej spokoju ducha. Oczywiście, upewnienie się, że Connor w ogóle dorośnie zdrów i cały i osiągnie swój status, było głównym zmartwieniem Harry'ego.

\- Szkoda, że nigdy nie udaje mi się ciebie rozśmieszyć, Harry - wymamrotał Syriusz, prostując się. - Odkąd byłeś malutki to tylko najwyżej chichotałeś. - Smucił się tą myślą przez moment, po czym strząsnął ją z siebie i uśmiechnął szeroko, wyciągając coś małego ze swoich szat. - Gotów ich porządnie nastraszyć?

Harry wyciągnął różdżkę i wziął oddech, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale przyjrzał się twarzy swojego ojca chrzestnego i zeszło z niego powietrze. Nie dziwił się już, że Remus uważał, że z Syriuszem jest coś nie tak. Był koszmarnie blady, a jego twarz znaczyły linie, które Harry'emu przypomniały spotkanego na Pokątnej Percy'ego, do tego po raz pierwszy odkąd Harry pamiętał, jego uśmiech nie sięgnął jego szarych oczu.

\- Syriuszu? - szepnął Harry. - Wszystko w porządku?

\- Czy w porządku? - Syriusz mrugnął do niego. - Ależ w absolutnym! Czemu miałoby być coś nie tak?

Harry przełknął ślinę.

\- Wyglądasz, jakbyś się nie wysypiał - drążył dalej.

Syriuszowi momentalnie zrzedła mina. Westchnął.

\- Wiem - powiedział. - To przez Daphne Marchbanks. M-Myślałem, że między nami było coś specjalnego, Harry. A wiesz, jaki się robię, kiedy się okazuje, że znowu coś nie wypaliło.

Harry kiwnął głową. Budził się więcej niż raz w przeciągu kilku ostatnich lat, kiedy James i Remus przyprowadzali Syriusza do Doliny Godryka, kiedy po raz kolejny "coś nie wypaliło" z jakąś młodą wiedźmą i na siłę trzymali go za osłonami izolacyjnymi. Harry słyszał też kiedyś jak jego ojciec mówi, że przyjaciele Syriusza są jedynym powodem dla którego on się nie zapił na śmierć podczas swoich napadów depresji. Ale to się nie zdarzało zbyt często. Harry dobrze wiedział, że za parę dni Syriusz będzie flirtował z kimś innym i żartobliwie mówił o ożenku z jakąś mugolaczką, którego by się podjął choćby tylko po to, żeby wkurzyć ducha swojej matki, która podobno zmarła na apopleksję jak usłyszała, że jej jedyny syn nie ma zamiaru podążać za tradycją czystokrwistych.

\- Ale czujesz się dość dobrze, żeby zrobić im niespodziankę? - zapytał Harry.

Syriusz natychmiast uśmiechnął się szeroko i tym razem radość sięgnęła jego oczu.

\- To na pewno - powiedział, po czym położył przedmiot na ziemi. Wyciągnął różdżkę i stuknął w niego, po czym wstał, podczas gdy ono rosło.

Harry otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdumienia, kiedy się zorientował, co to jest. Wiedział, że Syriusz miał motocykl, który zaczarował tak, żeby latał, ale pierwszy raz go widział na własne oczy. Podobno Syriuszowi nie wolno było go zbyt często używać, bo była obawa, że Urząd Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli go wykryje, a ponadto jeszcze motocykl był na tyle wielki, że mógł nim wskazać śmierciożercom drogę do Doliny Godryka.

Syriusz przyłożył palec do ust i kiwnął w stronę domu. Następnie odsunął się od Harry'ego i zaczął krzyczeć.

\- Ej, Harry, co ty wyprawiasz... Harry! To śmierciożercy! Przechodzą przez osłony! Uciekaj!

Harry gapił się na niego, podczas gdy z domu zaczęły ich dochodzić krzyki, ale Syriusz nie zwracał na nie uwagi.

\- _Praestigiae Draconigena_! - powiedział, machając różdżką.

Z jego różdżki zaczął wydobywać się zielony dym, który zaczął się po chwili formować w iluzję smoka, którego Harry rozpoznał jako Pospolitego Walijskiego Zielonego. Na wypowiedzianą cicho przez Syriusza komendę, smok zwrócił się w stronę domu i ryknął.

\- Mają smoka! - krzyknął Syriusz, przykładając dłonie do ust. - Wiej, Harry! Wiej!

Drzwi domu otworzyły się z hukiem i James wyskoczył na zewnątrz. Z jego różdżki już sypały się iskry.

\- Syriuszu, przysięgam, jeśli to jeden z tych twoich durnych dowcipów, _to ja cię chyba..._

Syriusz, śmiejąc się, złapał Harry'ego w pasie, wskoczył na swój motocykl i szybko go odpalił. Iluzja smoka otoczyła ich i ruszyła razem z nimi. Harry dobrze wiedział, że dym sprawi, że będą praktycznie niewidoczni.

Czuł jak tętno bębni mu w uszach, jego oddech przyśpiesza, a Sylarana krąży mu wokół ramienia, najwyraźniej starając się ustalić, czy jest w stanie ukąsić Syriusza nie powodując wypadku. Sam nie był pewien, jak się z tym wszystkim czuje. Zwykłe zaskoczenie powoli ustępowało miejsca czemuś innemu.

\- Syriusz! Niech cię szlag!

Syriusz ryknął śmiechem. Harry obrócił głowę i zobaczył jak jego ojciec podlatuje do nich na własnej miotle, wciąż ściskając różdżkę w dłoni. Z tej odległości mógł wreszcie zobaczyć przez iluzję i upewnić się, że to Syriusz, a nie śmierciożerca, porwał Harry'ego. James od razu zaczął długą i imponującą wiązankę przekleństw, wplatając w nie mugolskie, których Harry nawet nie wiedział, że jego ojciec zna.

\- Przestań, James - powiedział Syriusz, obracając motocyklem w manewrze, którego Harry w życiu by nie spróbował na miotle i obracając ich niemal do góry nogami. Ostatecznie skończył z Jamesem twarzą w twarz, trzymając Harry'ego bezpiecznie na swoich kolanach. - Małe dzieci mają wielkie uszy.

\- _Finite Incantatem!_ \- warknął James i iluzja smoka rozwiała się. Ponury i ewidentnie nie rozbawiony, podleciał bliżej na swojej miotle. Harry trzymał się mocno kierownicy motocykla. Syriusz trzymał się teraz za brzuch i wył ze śmiechu i Harry był dziwnie pewien, że gdyby tu spadł, to jego ojciec nie zdążyłby go złapać.

Jak tylko James złapał Harry'ego za ramię, z domu doleciało ich brzdęknięcie i głośny wrzask.

James momentalnie się obejrzał. Harry również, czując jak jego serce zaczyna bić w szaleńczym tempie, a jego magia owija się wokół niego.

_Connor. To był Connor._

James zleciał na ziemię, znowu klnąc jak szewc. Syriusz poleciał zaraz za nim, tak szybko, że Harry poczuł jak powietrze gwiżdże mu w uszach. Zacisnął dłonie na rękach swojego ojca chrzestnego, w duchu błagając go, żeby się pośpieszył. Jego brata mogło spotkać _cokolwiek_ , a on był tutaj, w powietrzu, i brał udział w jakimś durnym wybryku!

James wylądował pierwszy, ale Harry zeskoczył na ziemię jak jeszcze Syriusz był ponad dwa metry nad nią. Przetoczył się przez ramię, tak jak się tego nauczył na quidditchu, po czym ruszył pędem do drzwi. W ręce już miał gotową różdżkę. Sylarana uczepiła się jego ramienia i syczała z niezadowoleniem.

Harry wszedł do kuchni akurat w porę, żeby zobaczyć jak przerażony skrzat domowy znika z trzaskiem. Unosząca się wokół Connora masa książek szkolnych i szat opadła na podłogę z łomotem.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał Harry, zwracając się do Connora, który stał plecami oparty o ścianę i Lily, która stała w drzwiach.

Jego brat się trząsł, próbował odpowiedzieć, po czym zaczął płakać. Harry podszedł do niego i go przytulił. Connor uwiesił się na nim i Harry pozwolił, żeby jego łzy zalały mu przód swetra, podczas gdy on sam spojrzał na swoją matkę, oczekując odpowiedzi.  
Lily mówiła spokojnie i powoli.

\- Ten skrzat domowy pojawił się i zaczął mówić o tym, że Connor nie powinien w tym roku wracać do Hogwartu i że to jest dla niego zbyt niebezpieczne. Potem spróbował mu zniszczyć jego szkolne rzeczy. Nie chciał mnie wpuścić do środka. Bałam się, że będzie gotów skrzywdzić Connora, tylko po to, by go powstrzymać przed powrotem do szkoły. - Zamknęła oczy. Była blada jak ściana. Harry'ego to nie dziwiło. Byłby zaskoczony, gdyby sam nie był teraz równie biały.

James i Syriusz pojawili się w chwilę potem. Lily powtórzyła im historię, tym razem dodając, że skrzat przedstawił się jako Zgredek i że należał do potężnej, czystokrwistej rodziny, która chciała skrzywdzić Connora.

Pośród wywarczanych przez Syriusza obietnic zemsty i wielu roztrzęsionych przytuleń, jakimi James próbował uspokoić zarówno swoją żonę jak i synów, Harry trzymał swojego brata i pozwalał swojej furii się krystalizować, ostrożnie układając i przestawiając wszystkie swoje emocje, póki nie powstał z nich jeden, świecący blok gniewu.

 _Nikomu nie dam cię skrzywdzić_ , obiecał Connorowi, który przestał płakać, ale nie wykazywał jeszcze żadnych chęci, by się od niego odsunąć. _Ani Voldemortowi, ani Tomowi Riddle'owi, kimkolwiek jest, ani Zgredkowi, ani rodzinie Zgredka. Ani Draco, jeśli do tego dojdzie. Nikomu,_ nigdy. _Tak strasznie cię przepraszam, że dzisiaj nie było mnie przy tobie. To się już nigdy nie powtórzy. Zawsze będę obok._

Spojrzał w górę kiedy poczuł dłoń na swoim ramieniu i zobaczył jak jego matka patrzy na niego tymi oczami, które były tak podobne do jego własnych.

\- Uważaj na niego - szepnęła. - Ufam ci bardziej niż Syriuszowi.

Harry przytaknął, przyjmując do wiadomości zarówno jej oczywistą wiadomość jak i ukrytą: zostało mu wybaczone, że nie było go przy Connorze, kiedy ten go potrzebował.

* * *

\- No _chodź_ , Syriuszu! Bo się spóźnimy!

Harry przyjrzał się uważnie swojemu bratu, kiedy Connor wybiegł przed nich na stację King Cross i od czasu do czasu się odwracał, żeby krzyknąć na jego ojca chrzestnego, który z determinacją szedł powoli, pogrążony w prywatnej rozmowie z ich rodzicami. Od incydentu ze Zgredkiem minęły już dwa tygodnie i czasem się zastanawiał, czy Connorowi naprawdę się polepszyło. Zaledwie kilka dni wcześniej miał swój pierwszy koszmar i wpełzł do łóżka Harry'ego na resztę nocy, ku wielkiemu niezadowoleniu Sylarany. Harry musiał spędzić resztę nocy na uspokajaniu i zabawianiu Locusty, żeby się upewnić, że ta nie ukąsi Connora.

Ale teraz Connor zdawał się promienieć, biegając wszędzie i tańcząc w miejscu, kiedy nie mógł biec. Być może to była kwestia perspektywy powrotu do Hogwartu, ale najwyraźniej coś zdołało go choć trochę wyleczyć.

Harry był tego rad. Dzięki temu miał czas pomyśleć nad swoimi przysięgami, które sobie ułożył przez ostatnie dni wakacji, całkiem nowy zestaw, który współgrał z tymi, które składał odkąd był mały, zaprzysiężony do ochrony Connora i pozostania w jego cieniu.  
 _Nie będzie_ się zachowywał jak ślizgon. Jeśli Draconowi udało się złagodzić mu obraz tego domu, to Tom Riddle, z jego niekończącymi się bezsensownymi pogaduszkami podczas których starał się, z przyczyn których nie chciał ujawnić, dowiedzieć jak najwięcej o Harry'm, umocnił go w przekonaniu, że to nie jest dom, do którego Harry chce należeć. No i było jeszcze wspomnienie o Snape'ie i o tym, co ten starał się usilnie zrobić, czyli odseparować Harry'ego od Connora.

Harry pozwolił sobie na niewielki uśmiech. Snape dał Harry'emu dodatkową pracę domową na czas wakacji, by rozbudzić w nim talent do eliksirów. Jednakże Harry podczas nauki odkrył o eliksirach rzeczy, których, jak się spodziewał, Snape raczej nie chciał, żeby się nauczył. Już nie mógł się doczekać, aż będzie mógł zaprezentować nowe zdolności podczas lekcji.

Miał zamiar być tak gryfoński jak to tylko możliwe. Co oznaczało ograniczenie kłamstw i wędrówkę po szerokiej ścieżce między zachęcaniem Connora do heroicznych wyczynów i pozornym nie zachęcaniem go do niczego, zachowywaniem się jak normalny uczeń. Harry był pewien, że jest w stanie temu podołać. Dziwny atak Zgredka dał mu nowy zapał. Nigdy więcej nie chciał być daleko od Connora, kiedy ten zostanie zaatakowany, a jego metody w zeszłym roku, co do jednego polegające na ślizgońskim sprycie i przebiegłości i tak nie wypaliły, więc tak czy inaczej musiał spróbować czegoś nowego.

Dlatego też będzie musiał się zbliżyć do przyjaciół swojego brata, Rona, Hermiony, Neville'a Longbottoma i pozostałych drugorocznych chłopców, a także do pół-olbrzyma Hagrida i bliźniaków Weasley. Sprawi, że wszyscy zobaczą go jako bardziej przeciętnego i mniej irytującego czy mrocznego, za jakiego pewnie go mają teraz. W ten sposób będzie mógł spędzać więcej czasu z Connorem i nikt nie będzie miał mu tego za złe.

Miał też zamiar jak najmniej używać swojego potencjalnie mrocznego daru. Zignoruje Tome Riddle'a. Będzie rozmawiać z Sylaraną tylko tyle ile będzie musiał, by ochronić szkołę przed plagą jadu Locusty. Będzie więcej pracował nad magią obronną niż ofensywną. Poprosił ich matkę o książki dotyczące magii medycznej i planował zacząć je czytać jak tylko będzie miał okazję. Talent do leczenia, a nie zabijania, na pewno musiał należeć do dziedziny światła.

Harry wiedział, że nie ześlizgnie się do mroku, że jego postanowienia były stanowcze. Ale istotne było, żeby _inni_ ludzie to w nim zobaczyli, albo spędzi cały swój czas pod podejrzeniami, że jest mroczny - a przez to będzie zauważany.

 _To bardzo ślizgońskie z twojej strony_ , powiedziała Sylarana znudzonym tonem, jaki zawsze przybierała, kiedy zdawała się mówić o sprawach oczywistych dla całego świata, tylko nie Harry'ego.

Harry ją zignorował. Mógł to zrobić bez problemu, kiedy tak brzmiała. Ostatnio coraz częściej zdawała się być nim znudzona. Harry miał nadzieję, że pewnego dnia obudzi się bez niej, bo Locusta zostawi go, szukając sobie kogoś ciekawszego do dręczenia.

Sylarana poruszyła się; była owinięta wokół miejsca, gdzie jego ramię łączyło się z barkiem niczym wielka bransoleta i Harry czuł ją za każdym razem kiedy musiał skręcić wózkiem. I tak już się nim ciężko kierowało, bo każdy ruch ją drażnił. _Nigdy się tobą nie znudzę. Umiesz rozmawiać ze żmijami. To rzadki talent. Jesteś_ moim _człowiekiem i będę cię bronić przed innymi wężami, które mogą spróbować cię mi odebrać._

Harry westchnął. _Wiem_ , odpowiedział jej w myślach.

\- Nie mogę przejść!

Harry poderwał głowę, mrugając. Connor stał z zaciśniętymi pięściami przy barierce, która wiodła na peron 9 i 3/4. Spojrzał na Harry'ego i odczekał aż tłum mugoli ich minął. Przygryzł wargę i ściągnął brwi w grymasie niezadowolenia.

\- Patrz - szepnął.

Wyciągnął rękę i uderzył nią w barierkę. Jego ręka odbiła się od niej, jak od czegoś solidnego.

Harry się gapił. Bariera peronu była tak stworzona, żeby każdy czarodziej mógł ją minąć. Nigdy nie słyszał o czymś takim.

Sam spróbował i popchnął barierkę ręką. Nie wyczuł niczego poza solidnym murem ceglanym. Odwrócił się w stronę swoich rodziców i Syriusza, którzy zauważyli już, że coś jest nie tak i przyśpieszyli kroku.

Syriusz był przy nich pierwszy i uderzył ręką w barierkę, po czym gapił się na nią przez chwilę i uśmiechnął się.

\- Cóż, w tym roku _będę_ nauczycielem w Hogwarcie - powiedział. - Moim obowiązkiem jest upewnić się, że wszyscy uczniowie dotrą tam na czas.

\- Owszem - powiedziała Lily, patrząc na niego zimno. - To znaczy, że musisz być w Ekspresie. A ten odjedzie za pięć minut...

\- Wyluzuj, Lily - powiedział Syriusz, podnosząc rękę. - Chciałem przez to powiedzieć, że znam sposób, żeby Connor i Harry znaleźli się tam na czas.

Wyciągnął z kieszeni coś, co Harry już wiedział, że jest jego motocyklem. Instynktownie spojrzał na ich ojca.

James miał ponurą minę i mówił cichym tonem, którego Harry dawno temu nauczył się słuchać, bo wiedział, że zaraz pod nim czai się rosnąca furia.

\- Tylko żadnych sztuczek, Syriuszu - powiedział. - Wolałbym, żeby moi chłopcy dotarli bezpiecznie do szkoły.

Syriusz na moment przestał się uśmiechać i kiwnął głową.

\- Żadnych sztuczek - powiedział. - Nie ryzykowałbym z Harrym i Connorem bardziej, niż bym to zrobił z moimi własnymi synami, gdybym jakichś miał.

\- Jesteś pewien, że możesz bezpiecznie prowadzić, Syriuszu? - zapytała Lily. - Wyglądasz nieco...

\- Miałem po prostu kolejną ciężką noc - Syriusz zbył ją lekko, choć Harry zauważył, że jego twarz spięła się lekko kiedy to mówił. - Obiecuję ci, Lily, że mogę prowadzić bez problemu. Przyniosłem Jamesa i Remusa jak się spili na ostatniej imprezie w Hogwarcie, pamiętasz? - Uśmiechnął się w stronę Jamesa. - A wylądowałeś wtedy pod stołem.

\- Bo mi doprawiłeś ognistą - powiedział James, choć sam się już uśmiechał. Kiwnął na Lily. - Pozwól im, skarbie. To może być nasza jedyna szansa, żeby zobaczyć jak Syriusz jedzie na tyle ostrożnie, żeby zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo. - Posłał Syriuszowi przeszywające spojrzenie, które świadczyło o tym, że nie zapomniał i nie przebaczył fałszywego porwania, które odegrał z Harry'm. Syriusz w odpowiedzi na pół sekundy przybrał minę absolutnej pokory, nim na jego twarzy nie zagościł z powrotem uśmiech.

\- Ktoś może ich zobaczyć - powiedziała Lily, ale Harry już widział że się łamie, zwłaszcza, że do błagalnych spojrzeń dołączył się Connor.

\- Mój motocykl ma na sobie zaklęcie kameleona - powiadomił ją Syriusz. - Do tego będziemy jechać za pociągiem jak tylko miniemy barierę - dodał, co ewidentnie było jego asem w rękawie.

- _Niech będzie_ \- powiedziała Lily z ciężkim westchnięciem.

Connor niemal zapiszczał i przytulił ją w pasie.

\- Dzięki, mamo!

Potem to już była kwestia znalezienia miejsca, z którego nie zobaczą ich mugole, zmniejszenia szkolnych rzeczy Harry'ego i Connora, i wypuszczenia Hedwigi i Godryka luzem, żeby same trafiły do Hogwartu. Harry zapytał Sylaranę, czy chce może popełznąć o własnych siłach, ale w odpowiedzi dostał tylko zirytowane ściśnięcie. Connor podskakiwał w miejscu.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się do nich, przywrócił motocykl do normalnych rozmiarów, po czym siadł za kierownicą. Harry i Connor usiedli za nim, Harry odprężył się, kiedy poczuł, że pasażerowie są przywiązani do siedzeń za pomocą zaklęć.

\- Pa, mamo! - powiedział Connor, machając dziko. - Pa, tato!

\- Trzymajcie się, chłopcy - powiedział James, uśmiechając się do nich. - Uważajcie na siebie. Nie zapominajcie pisać.

\- Uważajcie na siebie - powtórzyła Lily i spojrzała Harry'emu w oczy. Ten pochylił głowę, dając znać, że zrozumiał, po czym kiwnął również do ich ojca.

\- Dość pożegnań, one zawsze są strasznie dołujące. Lecimy stąd! - powiedział Syriusz i odpalił silnik.

Motor ryknął, a oni wystrzelili do przodu, po czym oderwali się od ziemi, kiedy zaklęcie wyciszające i kameleona zaskoczyły. Connor wył z radości. Harry złapał swojego brata za biodra, żeby go przytrzymać w miejscu, bezpiecznie.

 _Będzie naprawdę miło mieć Syriusza w Hogwarcie_ , pomyślał. _Będziemy mieć z Connorem dużo lepszy rok, jak będziemy mieć obok kogoś, kto potrafi go rozśmieszyć. Będzie tego potrzebował jak Voldemort po raz kolejny go zaatakuje, a to z pewnością nastąpi._

Wtedy Syriusz powiedział:

\- Connor, obejrzyj się. Czy waszych rodziców jeszcze widać?

\- Nie - odparł Connor z nutką ekscytacji w głosie.

\- I dobrze - powiedział Syriusz i przyśpieszył motocykl. Connor wrzeszczał, póki nie ochrypł. Harry pochylił się do przodu i uwiesił się na nich.

 _Gryfoni, obaj_ , pomyślał czule.

 _Tak_ , zgodziła się Sylarana, choć w jej tonie nie było komplementu.


	4. Kąśliwy Snape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwielbiam ten rozdział. Jest mroczny i nieprzyjemny, ale bardzo prawdziwy.

Ku znacznej uldze Harry'ego, Syriusz obniżył znacznie lot kiedy tylko wlecieli na teren Hogwartu. Widzieli migocący po drugiej stronie jeziora zamek, którego wieże odbijały się w wodzie. Harry osłaniał oczy ręką, póki wzrok nie przyzwyczaił mu się do lśniących zaklęć i osłon. Aż do tej chwili nie zdawał sobie sprawy z efektów niektórych ćwiczeń, jakie Snape zlecił mu na wakacje. Znacznie wzmocniły jego zdolności widzenia magii. Dostrzegał linie błękitu i zieleni, których na pewno w zeszłym roku tu nie było.

\- Tam jest Hagrid! - krzyknął nagle Connor, po czym wychylił się niebezpiecznie z motocykla żeby pomachać. - Hagridzie! Tutaj, w górze! Hagridzie!

Harry zerknął w dół, ściągając swojego brata z powrotem na siedzenie, i zobaczył jak pół-olbrzym wyprowadza z Zakazanego Lasu jakieś stworzenie. Hagrid spojrzał w górę i pomachał, wołając do Connora, ale to stojące obok niego zwierzę zwróciło uwagę Harry'ego. Wyglądało jak czarny koń, ale z jego barków wyrastały nietoperze skrzydła, a kiedy obróciło łeb żeby się na nich spojrzeć, Harry dostrzegł blask jego białego, świecącego oka.

\- _Co to jest?_ \- wydusił z siebie wreszcie. Nigdy nie słyszał o tym, żeby Hagrid kiedykolwiek wyprowadził takie stworzenie, żeby się pobawiło z Connorem, bo gdyby kiedyś mu się to o uszy obiło, to z pewnością by przemyślał jak bezpieczne dla jego brata są wypady do gajowego. Być może powinien zacząć brać udział w tych wizytach. To z pewnością przysłuży się jego postanowieniu, by poznać lepiej Hagrida.

\- Co jest czym? - zapytał Connor, wychylając się tym razem na lewą stronę motocykla i rozglądając się.

\- To zaraz obok Hagrida... - zaczął Harry, ale zauważył spojrzenie, jakie rzucił mu Syriusz. Jego ojciec chrzestny pokręcił głową, a na jego twarzy znowu pojawił się smutek. Harry zamrugał i zaśmiał się. Nawet dla niego ten śmiech brzmiał jakby był wymuszony i lekko roztrzęsiony, ale Connor obejrzał się na niego i spojrzał wyczekująco. - Och, to tylko drzewo. Myślałem, że to coś niebezpiecznego.

\- Nie wszystkie zwierzątka Hagrida są niebezpieczne, wiesz? - odparł Connor i pomachał po raz ostatni do pół-olbrzyma kiedy Syriusz zawrócił motocykl, by wylądować na dziedzińcu Hogwartu. - Wszystkim się tak wydaje, ale większość z nich jest po prostu niezrozumiana.

Harry zachował swoją opinię dla siebie i odetchnął z ulgą kiedy motocykl wylądował. Sylarana prześlizgnęła się pod jego ramieniem. _Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś w stanie zobaczyć thestrale,_ powiedziała.

Harry był pewien, że widziała kompletny brak zrozumienia w jego głowie, ponieważ po raz kolejny przyjęła swój znudzony, pouczający ton. _Powszechnie uważa się, że thestrale to stworzenia ściągające śmierć i nieszczęście. Mieszkają w Zakazanym Lesie. Nie może zobaczyć ich nikt, kto nie widział choć raz w swoim życiu czyjejś śmierci._ Przy ostatnim zdaniu brzmiała, jakby cytowała coś z jakiejś książki, choć Harry nie był pewien, czy węże potrafią czytać.

 _Ja wcale nie..._ zaczął, ale potem przypomniał sobie, że przecież był świadkiem śmierci Quirrella. Wzdrygnął się. To była zła śmierć, jej motyw często przewijał się przez jego sny kiedy nie pojawiały się w nich dwie czarne postacie czy Tom Riddle, próbujący wyciągnąć z niego odpowiedzi za pomocą swoich głupich pytań. Był rad, że dzięki niemu Connor nie był w stanie ich zobaczyć.

 _Więc Connor mógłby zobaczyć thestrale, gdybym mu dał zobaczyć śmierć Quirrella?_ zapytał.

 _Tak,_ odpowiedziała Sylarana. _Oczywiście, nie wiedziałby czym są i zacząłby krzyczeć ze strachu. Straszna z niego klucha, naprawdę._

Harry tego nie skomentował. Nigdy nie mogli się zgodzić w kwestii jego brata. Razem z Connorem zeszli z motocykla. Connor od razu zaczął rozmawiać z Syriuszem o locie. Harry rozejrzał się. Wyglądało na to, że przybyli przed resztą uczniów, bo nie widział jeszcze nadjeżdżających powozów.

 _Pewnie to właśnie po to Hagrid wyprowadzał thestrale,_ zorientował się nagle. _To pewnie one ciągną powozy, które zabierają starszych uczniów._

Zadowolony z tego, że udało mu się to rozwikłać, Harry odwrócił się i zobaczył jak Syriusz przywraca ich bagaże do normalnej wielkości, po czym zamarł. Ciemna postać stała przy murze zamku, patrząc na nich.

W pierwszej chwili Harry pomyślał, że to jeden z kształtów z jego snów. Potem jednak postać się wyprostowała i ruszyła w ich kierunku. Wtedy ją rozpoznał.

_Profesor Snape._

Harry zastanawiał się, co powiedzieć, co zrobić. Miał swoje plany walki ze Snape'em, ale większość z nich zależała od specjalnych sytuacji i miejsc, takich jak lekcje eliksirów, czy szlabany. Zawahał się i właśnie wtedy Snape postanowił dać o sobie znać.

\- Black - wycedził. - Rozumiem, że Potter zatrudnił cię do przywiezienia tutaj naszej aroganckiej gwiazdy, która najwyraźniej jest za dobra na to, by jechać ekspresem ze zwykłymi ludźmi?

Syriusz poderwał się jakby go pszczoła ukąsiła i Harry zobaczył nagłą ulgę w jego oczach. Oto pojawił się ktoś, kto mógł pomóc mu wyrwać się z żalu po Daphne Marchbanks, czy kimkolwiek kto się pojawił po niej. Uśmiechał się, choć nie był to ten rodzaj uśmiechu, jaki zwykle miał podczas droczenia się z Jamesem i Remusem.

\- Smarkerus! - zawołał. - Jak dobrze cię widzieć. Miło ze strony Dumbledore'a, że wysłał nam komitet powitalny, nawet jeśli składa się on wyłącznie z jednego palanta o przetłuszczonych włosach.

Snape przyspieszył kroku, jego szaty wzburzyły się wokół niego. Patrzył ciągle na Harry'ego i nie odrywał od niego oczu nawet, gdy wymawiał słowa ewidentnie skierowane do Syriusza.

\- Jak wiesz, Black, uczniom nie wolno pojawiać się w szkole innymi środkami niż Hogwarts Express. Mogę i odejmę za to panu Potterowi punkty. Gryffindor zacznie ten rok na minusie. - Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Harry założył ręce na piersi i spojrzał na niego gniewnie. To tylko poszerzyło uśmiech Snape'a. Connor wyglądał na zbyt zszokowanego, by zaprotestować, po prostu gapił się z opadniętą szczęką.

\- I tu się mylisz, profesorze Smarkerusie Szyderczy - oznajmił wesoło Syriusz. - Od tego roku obejmuję posadę jako pomocnik pani Hooch. To oznacza, że technicznie rzecz biorąc jestem profesorem i mogę odejmować punkty... ale mogę też je dawać. - Zerknął na Connora i uśmiechnął się. - Gryffindor dostaje dziesięć punktów za to, że nie jest siedliskiem pełnych obślizgłych węży - powiedział.

Harry obserwował Snape'a i widział, jak jego twarz ciemnieje z gniewu. Odsunął się na bok. Nie chciał stać po środku dwóch czarodziejów przerzucających się nawzajem wyzwiskami, a na to właśnie się zapowiadało. Chciał odłożyć swoje rzeczy do swojego pokoju i wślizgnąć się na ceremonię przydziału nie zwracając na siebie uwagi. Draco na pewno będzie mu robił wyrzuty, jeśli się na nią spóźni.

Ten ruch, niestety, ściągnął na niego uwagę Snape'a.

\- Potter - powiedział, a w jego przymrużonych oczach widać było, że nie zapomniał końcówki poprzedniego roku szkolnego. - Pójdziesz ze mną. Musimy przedyskutować parę spraw przed rozpoczęciem roku.

\- Nie ma mowy - powiedział Syriusz, wciąż z maniakalnym uśmiechem na twarzy. - Muszę zabrać Connora i Harry'ego do dyrektora. Będzie chciał się dowiedzieć, że przylecieli tu cali i zdrowi.

\- Jestem głową domu tego chłopca - powiedział Snape, sycząc przy tym tak, że mógłby zawstydzić maskotkę Slytherinu.

 _Ale nie mnie_ , powiedziała Sylarana z wyższością spod swetra Harry'ego. _Nikt nie syczy tak dobrze jak ja._

\- A _ja_ jestem jego ojcem chrzestnym - powiedział Syriusz. Złapał nagle Harry'ego za ramię i przyciągnął go blisko do siebie. Harry potknął się i obrócił, upewniając się, że wciąż może w każdej chwili wyciągnąć różdżkę, gdyby jej potrzebował. Snape był już tak wściekły, że wyglądało na to, że będzie. - I nie mam zamiaru pozwolić ci go spętać i ujeżdżać jak to robiłeś w zeszłym roku, Smarkerusie. Harry powinien być w _Gryffindorze_. Będzie ode mnie brał lekcje odwagi i prawości, bo od twoich małych żmij raczej się tego nie nauczy.

Harry zamrugał i odprężył się. To było specjalne traktowanie, o które nie miał nawet odwagi prosić, skoro Syriusz przyjechał tu przede wszystkim po to, by chronić Connora, ale przyjął je z przyjemnością. Syriusz będzie uważał również na niego, a nie tylko chronił go przed ześlizgiwaniem się w stronę mroku. Harry'emu ulżyło. Dzięki temu jego postanowienie bycia bardziej gryfońskim stało się znacznie łatwiejsze.

Snape nic nie powiedział. W pierwszej chwili Harry uznał to za dobry znak, świadectwo, że odjęło mu mowę wobec tak nagłego ataku, ale kiedy Snape zaczął mówić głosem niemal zbyt cichym, by dało się go słyszeć, zorientował się, jak zły w gruncie rzeczy to był znak. Inni ludzie krzyczeli w furii. Snape szeptał.

\- Może się założymy, Black? Z tego co wiem Gryfoni lubią je równie mocno, co wykazywanie się rażącą niekompetencją podczas lekcji eliksirów.

\- Profesorze Snape - zaczął Connor i w jego głosie zabrzmiał niepokój, jakby przeczuwał, że zakład między nauczycielami może się źle odbić na szkole. Harry był z niego dumny, że wykazał taką troskę, ale podejrzewał, że obaj mężczyźni już zanadto się zapędzili, by teraz słuchać Chłopca, Który Przeżył, i niestety miał rację.

\- Oczywiście - odpowiedział od razu Syriusz. - O co chcesz się założyć? Za jaką stawkę? Byle była sprawiedliwa, Smarkerusie, bo o ile dobrze pamiętam, Ślizgoni uwielbiają się wykręcać z umów. - Oczy mu błyszczały.

\- Założę się z tobą o to - powiedział Snape, kiwając w stronę Harry'ego. - Że jeszcze przed końcem roku ten Potter będzie się zachowywał bardziej jak Ślizgon niż Gryfon, oraz, że nauczy się więcej ode mnie, niż kiedykolwiek nauczył się od ciebie. - Zamilkł na moment i Harry niemal widział debatę w jego umyśle o to, czy powinien powiedzieć następne słowa. Wyglądało jednak na to, że pokusa była zbyt wielka. - I założę się o to, - powiedział tak cicho, że niemal niesłyszalnie, - że Harry Potter jest prawdziwym Chłopcem, Który Przeżył.

Syriusz wybuchł śmiechem. Harry usłyszał ten szczekliwy śmiech i skrzywił się. Wiedział już, że Syriusz też się już nie opamięta i powie pierwsze, co mu przyjdzie do głowy.

\- Przyjmuję ten zakład, Smarkerusie, skoro nie ma szans, żebym mógł go przegrać - powiedział Syriusz, wyciągając rękę. Snape ją przyjął. Następnie obaj strząsnęli swoje dłonie, jakby chcieli pozbyć się niewidzialnej warstwy tłuszczu. Harry może i uznałby to za zabawne, gdyby nie był w takim szoku. - Connor jest Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, ja to po prostu wiem - Syriusz ciągnął dalej. - A Harry zawsze był bardziej gryfoński niż ślizgoński. Nie wiem, czemu Tiara postanowiła go umieścić w twoim syczącym domu, ale uwolni się od niego jeszcze przed końcem roku. - Zamilkł na chwilę. - Jaka stawka dla przegranego?

\- Nie będę więcej próbował wpływać na pana Pottera - powiedział Snape. - I osobiście będę wspierał jego transfer do domu Gryffindora.

Syriusz kiwnął głową.

\- Do przyjęcia.

\- A jeśli ty przegrasz - powiedział Snape - to odstąpisz ze swojego stanowiska jako jego ojciec chrzestny i porzucisz wszelką kontrolę nad nim.

Syriusz przestał się uśmiechać.

\- To jest _nie_ do przyjęcia.

\- Twoja stawka jest równa mojej - odparł Snape. Następnie zamilkł i zaczął go podjudzać. - Czego się właściwie boisz? Chyba nie tego, że przegrasz zakład?

Syriusz drgnął, jakby cos go ukłuło i pokręcił gwałtownie głową.

\- Nie, skądże - powiedział. - Powinienem był wiedzieć, że jesteś takim draniem, który spróbuje rozdzielić dziecko od jego ojca chrzestnego. - Obnażył zęby, a z jego miny zniknęły resztki rozbawienia. - Zakład przyjęty.

\- Przestańcie!

Harry zamrugał. Connor wpadł między dwóch mężczyzn i zerkał ze złością to na jednego, to na drugiego. Jego ciemne włosy były roztrzepane, jakby sam je sobie rozczochrał. Teraz jego dłonie były zaciśnięte, a w oczach błyszczał ogień, przed którym pewnie nawet James by się cofnął.

\- Nie macie prawa tego robić! - krzyknął Connor. - Przecież on stoi tuż obok was. Nie możecie się o niego zakładać, jakby... jakby był _rzeczą_ , galeonem! - Obrócił się i łypnął na Syriusza spode łba. - Jak możesz mu to robić?

Harry spodziewał się, że Syriusz odpowie krzykiem i zacznie się bronić, ale zamiast tego przyklęknął przy nim. Miał ponurą minę i to pewnie właśnie sprawiło, że Connor momentalnie ucichł. Nawet Harry się nachylił, żeby posłuchać tego, co jego ojciec chrzestny ma do powiedzenia.

\- Nie rozumiesz tego skąd się bierze rywalizacja między Slytherinem i Gryffindorem, Connor - powiedział łagodnie Syriusz. - My jesteśmy ci dobrzy. Oni się boją dobra. Muszą się chować przed światłem, bo inaczej ich oślepia, niszczy, jak jakieś węże, czy karaluchy. - Harry słyszał jak Snape wciąga ze świstem oddech, ale Syriusz mówił dalej. - Snape chce zamienić Harry'ego w takiego samego karalucha, jakim sam jest, nauczać go mrocznej magii i zrobić z niego czarodzieja Mroku. Chcę po prostu mieć pewność, że do tego nie dojdzie. Nie martw się, Connor. Nie stracimy Harry'ego. I upewnimy się, żeby Ślizgoni pożałowali, że kiedykolwiek spróbowali skrzywdzić kogoś, kto jest gryfonem, nawet jeśli sypia w złym pokoju i chodzi na złe lekcje. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko i poklepał Connora po ramieniu.

Connor spojrzał na Harry'ego. W jego oczach pojawiła się niepewność. Harry rozumiał, dlaczego. Przez cały poprzedni rok Connor podejrzewał go o bycie mrocznym czarodziejem, biorąc pod uwagę jego skłonności do kłamstwa, ognisty temperament i potężną magię. To miało sens, w sposób, w jaki mówił to Syriusz, że ktoś taki ma większą szansę stania się Ślizgonem niż ktoś taki jak Connor. Do tego jego brat będzie uważał, że w ten sposób może chronić Harry'ego.

Do tego zakład był dobrym sposobem na upokorzenie wszystkich Ślizgonów, którym kiedykolwiek wydawało się, że mogą odebrać Connorowi jego brata.

Harry to wszystko rozumiał.

Dziwne było jednak to, że _sam_ chciał zaprotestować, powiedzieć, że nie wszyscy Ślizgoni są tacy, że Snape przecież wyleczył go po klątwie Cruciatusa w zeszłym roku i że rodzina Dracona kupiła mu miotłę na urodziny.

Ale nie mógł tego powiedzieć. Connor wciąż nie wiedział o miotle, ponieważ Harry uznał, że to tylko spowoduje niepotrzebną zazdrość i kłótnie, więc ją schował. Snape go co prawda wyleczył, ale zaraz potem podał mu Veritaserum, czego Harry wciąż nie mógł mu wybaczyć. I jeśli uważał, że Syriusz się mylił w kwestii Ślizgonów...

To tylko pokazywało, jak niewiele wiedział, prawda? To tylko było świadectwem tego, jak głęboko w jego głowie zagnieździły się już kły domu węża. Harry zamknął oczy i pokręcił głową.

 _To jest dar. To jest wymówka, której potrzebowałem, żeby zostać lepszym gryfonem._ Muszę _go przyjąć, albo Slytherin do końca mnie zdemoralizuje. A na to nie mogę sobie pozwolić. Jak zostanę mrocznym czarodziejem to nie pomogę Connorowi, tak samo, jeśli będzie mnie o to podejrzewał._

Uspokoił swój oddech. Otworzył oczy i udało mu się uśmiechnąć do Syriusza.

 _Straszny z ciebie głupiec_ , powiedziała Sylarana. _W zamku jest jedzenie. Mogę je wyczuć. A wy stoicie sobie tutaj i rozmawiacie._

Snape syknął. Przez jedną, dziwną chwilę, Harry'emu wydawało się, że słyszy Sylaranę, ale potem zorientował się, że Snape czekał przez cały ten czas na to, jak Harry zareaguje na słowa Syriusza.

\- Zniszczę cię, Black - szepnął Snape. - Nawet się nie zorientujesz, kiedy, a obedrę cię ze wszystkich twoich małych zwycięstw. Pod koniec będziesz leżał na ziemi, u moich stóp, bezsilny jak gumochłon. Wtedy właśnie, jak będziesz się wił w błocie, rycząc i płacząc w stronę gwiazd, wtedy właśnie zorientujesz się, że to jest początek twojego końca.

Harry jeszcze nigdy nie widział u nikogo takiej nienawiści, jak u Snape'a, kiedy ten patrzył na Syriusza - poza poprzednim rokiem, kiedy ich rodzice przyjechali na mecz Slytherinu z Gryffindorem i Snape spojrzał w ten sam sposób na Jamesa.

I wtedy, niespodziewanie, zrozumiał. Zastanawiał się wręcz, jak wcześniej mógł tego nie zauważyć, albo czym to sobie tłumaczył.

\- Pan nienawidzi mojego ojca chrzestnego - powiedział cicho. Snape odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego, ale jego wzrok w żaden sposób nie łagodniał. Harry nie spodziewał się, że to zrobi. - Nienawidzi pan naszego ojca. Oczywiście, że zrobi pan coś takiego. Nie obchodzi pana, czy będę się zachowywać bardziej jak Ślizgon, czy Gryfon. Obchodzi pana tylko to, że jestem _synem chrzestnym Syriusza Blacka, synem rodzonym Jamesa Pottera_ , oraz _bratem Chłopca, Który Przeżył._ Przyjął pan ten zakład tylko po to, żeby odegrać się na ludziach, którzy pana skrzywdzili, w bardziej czy mniej prawdziwy sposób. - Harry zamilkł na moment, próbując wyartykułować to, co czuł w tej chwili i wreszcie pokręcił głową. - Panu nie zależy - powiedział i sam był zaskoczony rozczarowanym tonem swojego głosu. _Chciał_ , żeby Snape'owi zależało?

 _Może trochę_ odpowiedział sam sobie, po czym podniósł głowę i spojrzał Snape'owi w oczy.

\- Nie obchodzi pana, czy jakiś uczeń zachowuje się bardziej jak Ślizgon, czy Gryfon - powtórzył. - Zależy panu tylko na zemście. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Nie powstrzymam pana przed przyjęciem tego zakładu, ani próbami wygrania, ale na pewno nie będę w tym panu pomagał.

Z twarzy Snape'a zniknął wszelki wyraz, ale z jego lekko rozszerzonych oczu Harry wyczytał, ze Snape zrozumiał jego prywatną wiadomość. Harry nie odnosił się tylko do opierania się dowolnym wpływom, jakie Snape będzie próbował na nim wywrzeć, by zrobić go bardziej ślizgońskim. Mówił również o prywatnych lekcjach pojedynków, które Snape mu dawał w zeszłym roku, o dodatkowych zadaniach z eliksirów, do jakich Snape go zmuszał, do wygrywania meczów dla ślizgońskiej drużyny quidditcha i do wszystkiego innego, do czego Snape zmuszał Harry'ego szantażem.

Z początku groził odebraniem Harry'emu jego wolnego czasu, potem czasu wolnego jego brata. _To już nie zadziała,_ pomyślał Harry, dziwnie zdystansowany, obserwując twarz Snape'a. Och, Snape będzie dawał Connorowi szlabany, to bez wątpienia. Ale szlaban to mała cena w porównaniu do tego jak zdruzgotany będzie Connor, jak się dowie, że Harry został Ślizgonem.

Pomyślał o Draconie i się wzdrygnął. Ale taka już była kolej rzeczy. Skrzywdzi Dracona, kiedy będzie musiał się od niego odwrócić. Draco będzie krzyczał i wściekał się i zażąda wyjaśnień. I Harry powie mu prawdę.

Connor miał pierwszeństwo. Connor zawsze miał pierwszeństwo. Harry już wcześniej myślał o tym, że pewnego dnia będzie żałował przyjaźni z Draconem i wyglądało na to, że ten czas właśnie nadszedł. Nie, nie chciał skrzywdzić Dracona, ale jeszcze mniej podobało mu się krzywdzenie Connora.

\- Wybieram ciebie, bracie - powiedział Harry Connorowi, nie przejmując się tym, że wszyscy, łącznie z jego bratem, się na niego gapią. Tutaj nie miał żadnego obowiązku zachowywać się jak uczeń, czy jak ktoś, kto zważa na słowa, żeby tylko kogoś nie urazić. Miał za to wszelkie prawo zachowywać się zgodnie z tym, kim się urodził, czyli opiekunem swojego brata. To była zaledwie pierwsza deklaracja jego lojalności. - Wybieram Gryffindor i wszystko, co kochasz i cenisz.

Twarz Connora rozjaśniła się jak słońce. Harry pławił się w tym blasku i nie odwrócił się, by zobaczyć minę Snape'a. Wiedział, że nie zobaczy tam niczego wartościowego.

* * *

Snape dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeszcze nigdy nie był w tak podłym nastroju.

_Szkoda jeszcze, że odbiorca tego nastroju nie zdaje sobie z niego sprawy._

Harry Potter kompletnie nie dał po sobie poznać, że wiedział, że zirytował Snape'a. Nie dawał po sobie nawet poznać, że zirytował Dracona, chociaż w zeszłym roku gnojek reagował na Dracona nawet wtedy, gdy nie reagował na nikogo innego. Draco się dąsał, ponieważ Harry nie chciał już spędzać z nim czasu i zamiast tego ciągle szukał towarzystwa swojego brata. Nawrzeszczeli na siebie z Harry'm w zeszłym tygodniu na korytarzu, zaraz po tym jak Snape wypuścił z klasy drugorocznych Ślizgonów i Gryfonów. Snape go obserwował. Harry szedł, patrząc przed siebie i w jego posturze nie było ani śladu napięcia. Cała sytuacja _musiała_ być dla niego ciężka, ale w ogóle tego nie okazywał. Bez problemu zbył prośby Dracona, co tylko doprowadziło do jeszcze częstszych wybuchów frustracji.

 _I płaczu._ Snape skrzywił się. _Jeśli jeszcze raz kiedykolwiek będę musiał spędzić wieczór w towarzystwie Malfoya, który będzie mi narzekał o tym, że Potter go_ ignoruje _to będzie to o jeden raz za dużo._

Harry nie pojawił się też ani razu na lekcjach pojedynków. Cierpiał z powodu dowcipów swoich współlokatorów i nigdy się nie skarżył; przychodził na śniadania w Wielkiej Sali z bąblami na twarzy jak po ciężkich oparzeniach, czy z włosami na dłoniach i ramionach, i ze stoickim spokojem znosił śmiech. Takie sytuacje były w ostatnim tygodniu coraz rzadsze. Snape z irytacją słuchał jak drugoroczni Gryfoni, w tym Ron Weasley, mówią między sobą, że każdy kto może z dumą znieść dowcip nie może być do końca zły i zaczęli go zapraszać coraz częściej do swojej wieży.

Do tego Harry nie wykonywał już pracy, którą Snape mu powierzał podczas zajęć.

Snape zdał sobie sprawę, że popełnił błąd, już za pierwszym razem, kiedy zobaczył jak Harry spogląda na niego niewinnie, stojąc nad idealnie wykonanym eliksirem zmieniającym włosy - który miał być idealnie wykonanym eliksirem, który miał pomagać ofiarom klątwy Cruciatusa pozbyć się drgawek. W gruncie rzeczy popełnił kilka błędów, a pierwszym z nich było zlecenie Harry'emu dodatkowej pracy domowej na wakacje. Harry nauczył się, jak zamieniać jeden eliksir w drugi używając do tego bardzo niewielu składników. Nie robił wielkich błędów. Robił subtelne błędy, po czym patrzył w górę wielkimi oczami i sugerował, że eliksir pewnie i tak zadziała, choć nie w ten sposób w jaki powinien, gdyby tylko wykonał poprawnie instrukcje.

Jego eliksiry zawsze były idealne.

Ten fakt coraz bardziej wkurzał Snape'a.

Przydzielił Harry'ego do pracy z Neville'm Lonbottomem. To okazało się być kolejnym błędem. Miał nadzieję sfrustrować Harry'ego, zmuszając go do wolniejszej pracy z szansą na to, że raz na zajęcia spalą mu się brwi, czy będzie musiał odskoczyć przed topniejącym kociołkiem. Tymczasem Harry z radością przeniósł się na drugą stronę klasy i zaczął po cichu uczyć Neville'a i wyjaśniał mu łagodnie, jakie popełnia błędy. Eliksiry Neville'a znacznie się poprawiły, Harry wykonywał mikstury drugorocznych zamiast zaawansowanych, które Snape chciał mu zlecić, i do tego siedział pośród gryfonów, którzy zdawali się stać teraz za nim murem i łypali groźnie na Snape'a, ilekroć ten się zbliżył.

Pod koniec drugiego tygodnia września inni nauczyciele zaczęli unikać Snape'a. Syriusz Black, oczywiście, szczerzył się z oddali, a Minerva zerkała na niego od czasu do czasu, jakby chciała zapytać czemu się zgodził na tak niedorzeczny zakład, ale żadne z nich nie zaczynało rozmowy z własnej woli. Posiłki jedli w pośpiechu i opuszczali Wielką Salę kiedy tylko mogli. Snape wiedział, że spędza zdecydowanie za dużo czasu na piorunowaniu wzrokiem stołu Slytherinu i upartego chłopca, który zdołał postawić mu się w sposób, w jaki jeszcze nikomu się nie udało. Jedynym wyjątkiem i możliwością wyładowania złości, był ten dureń, Gilderoy Lockhart, który bez końca potrafił prowadzić monologi o samym sobie i zdawał się nigdy nie zauważać przytyków Snape'a - i jednocześnie był człowiekiem, którego Snape'owi nie wolno było przekląć.

Coś musiało pęknąć. Gdzieś musiał być słaby punkt.

Snape nie wiedział jeszcze, co to będzie, ale był zdeterminowany to _znaleźć_ i wykorzystać. Żaden dwunastolatek nie był aż tak spokojny wobec nieskończonych okrutnych żartów, tak jak Harry zdawał się być. Żaden uczeń nie stawiał się tak konsekwentnie swojemu nauczycielowi, by potem ujść z tego bez uszczerbku.

Podczas trzeciego tygodnia szkoły znalazł tę słabość.

* * *

Snape patrolował korytarze w pobliżu lochów - nawet ślizgońskim prefektom nie ufał na tyle, by uwierzyć, że zrobią to jak należy - kiedy usłyszał długi, zmienny, niepokojący dźwięk. Poczuł dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa, kiedy automatycznie przypomniały mu się co dziwniejsze klątwy rzucane przez Mrocznego Pana w okresie jego chwały. Zacisnął palce na różdżce i wyjrzał ostrożnie za róg, przyciskając plecy płasko do kamiennej ściany.

Harry Potter klęczał na podłodze niedaleko wejścia do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, sycząc na złoto-czarnego węża, którego Snape momentalnie rozpoznał jako Locustę. Tuż obok leżała miotła o znacznie lepszej jakości niż te szkolne.

Snape zamarł na moment, chłonąc tę scenę i rozkoszując uczuciem triumfu. Wąż zasyczał na Harry'ego, który w odpowiedzi się skrzywił, pokręcił głową, po czym powiedział coś w sykliwym języku węży i pogłaskał ją. Wąż mu na to pozwolił, co Snape do tej pory myślał, że przy Locustach jest niemożliwe, a nawet owinął się wokół jego palców, jakby sprawiało mu to przyjemność.

_Chłopiec jest wężousty._

Snape już czuł smak zwycięstwa w ustach, zupełnie jakby było ono owocem, które zaraz miał ugryźć.

Do tego miotła - oczywiście, że należała do Harry'ego. Harry nikomu nie dał znać, że ją posiada, a już na pewno nie Marcusowi Flintowi, który z pewnością znalazłby jakiś sposób na to, by ta miotła znalazła się w składzie mioteł drużyny quidditcha, nawet jeśli Harry powie mu, że nie chce grać. Snape póki co nie słyszał nic o tym, żeby Harry powiadomił Flinta o swojej niechęci do gry.

_I teraz już nie będzie miał okazji._

Snape wyszedł z ukrycia. Harry obrócił gwałtownie głowę i zagapił się na niego, przyłapany. Snape pozwolił, by na jego twarzy pojawił się złośliwy uśmiech. Locusta obróciła się w jego stronę i syknęła, ale kiedy Harry syknął coś innego w rozkazującym tonie, wpełzła mu pod rękaw. Harry kiwnął mu głową i powoli się podniósł.

\- Czego pan sobie życzy, profesorze Snape? - zapytał.

\- Życzę sobie wiedzy - powiedział cicho Snape. _I niech nikt nie śmie twierdzić, że nie umiem czekać z zemstą._ \- Czemu jest pan poza pokojem wspólnym?

Harry spojrzał na niego i w jego oczach pojawiła się iskra nadziei, jakby myślał, że może się z tego wywinie.

\- Wychodzę wieczorami żeby polatać, proszę pana - powiedział, machając ręką w stronę miotły. - Potrzebuję... odreagować.

Snape kiwnął z powagą głową. Przyznanie się do winy zawsze było mu słodkie.

A to był zaledwie przedsmak tego, czego teraz miał zamiar wyciągnąć od Harry'ego. Snape czuł się niemal rozbawiony ilością mocy, jaką miał teraz. Odepchnął jednak to uczucie. Ostatnie, co mu teraz było potrzebne, to rozproszenie się i pozwolenie tej szansie przeminąć.

\- Czemu rozmawiałeś z wężem?

\- Pojawiła się u nas w lecie - powiedział Harry, wzruszając bezsilnie ramionami. - To Locusta. Nazywa się Sylarana. Powiedziała, że jeśli się nią nie zajmę, to ukąsi Connora i od tego czasu grozi tym też innym ludziom. Nie zrobi tego póki się nią zajmuję.

Snape poczuł jak jego dobry nastrój ugina się pod lekkim cieniem; oczywiście, że chłopak postanowił się poświęcić dla dobra swojego bezmózgiego brata. Odepchnął to jednak od siebie. Harry mimo wszystko był...

\- Jesteś wężousty - szepnął.

Harry kiwnął głową.

\- Wiem, że to jest potencjalnie mroczny dar, proszę pana.

\- Owszem - powiedział Snape, po czym zamilkł na chwilę. - Domyślam się, że wiele byś dał, żeby nikt się o nim nie dowiedział, prawda?

Harry zrobił krok do tyłu, zderzając się plecami ze ścianą. Jego magia urosła wokół niego. Snape był rad, że wzmocnił swoje tarcze. Ćwiczenia, które dał Harry'emu na wakacje zadziałały niemal za dobrze. Jego moc była teraz ogromna i bez problemu dawała się przyzwać. Snape zastanawiał się, czy Harry zauważył, że coraz częściej odwołuje się do swojej magii i że sprawiły to niepozorne prace domowe, jakie mu zadał.

\- Jeśli komuś pan o tym powie... - zaczął Harry.

Snape wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wydajesz się być Mroczny - powiedział. - Ślizgoński. - Zamilkł na chwilę. - Do tego wówczas wygram zakład. Wyobrażasz sobie jak twój ojciec chrzestny i brat zareagują na wyjawienie informacji o tym, że potrafisz rozmawiać ze żmijami, zupełnie jak Voldemort?

Harry warknął na niego i przez chwilę nacisk jego magii przedarł się przez tarcze Snape'a. Snape opanował swój oddech i miał nadzieję, że jego walka z agonalnym bólem głowy nie jest zanadto widoczna.

Harry jednak został przyłapany na gorącym uczynku i dobrze o tym wiedział. Już po chwili opuścił głowę i odwrócił wzrok.

\- Czego pan chce? - zapytał przez ściśnięte gardło.

\- Dwóch rzeczy - odparł Snape. - W zamian dotrzymam dwóch tajemnic: tego, że jesteś wężousty i tego, że latasz poza szkołą.

Harry spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem, podumał chwilę, po czym kiwnął głową.

\- Brzmi sprawiedliwie.

Snape musiał się ugryźć w policzek, żeby powstrzymać się przed zastąpieniem swojego złośliwego uśmiechu uradowanym. Chłopak mówił jak Gryfon, ale kombinował jak Ślizgon. Jednak uda mu się wygrać ten zakład z Blackiem. Oszałamiająca ilość zasłużonych dobrych wieści spadła na niego tej nocy.

\- Po pierwsze - powiedział Snape - będziesz grał w drużynie quidditcha i będziesz używał tej miotły.

Harry powoli kiwnął głową.

\- A drugie?

\- Naprawisz swoje stosunki z resztą członków swojego domu, a przynajmniej z Draconem Malfoyem - powiedział Snape. - Takie niesnaski we własnym domu mogą spowodować później problemy na boisku.

Harry gapił się na niego. Snape wiedział, że chłopak tego nie zrozumie. Oczekiwał pewnie, że Snape każe mu pozwolić sobie wygrać zakład z Blackiem, albo przestanie popełniać błędy podczas lekcji eliksirów.

Czego nie wiedział to tego, że nic z tych rzeczy nie zadziała nawet w połowie tak dobrze w kwestii realizacji ostatecznych planów profesora. Snape zamierzał wygrać zakład z Blackiem własnymi siłami, używając środków na tyle subtelnych, że Harry nie będzie w stanie ich zauważyć i się im postawić. W talencie do eliksirów nie było niczego szczególnie ślizgońskiego, choć Snape'owi aż zęby zgrzytały na myśl o marnowaniu takiego talentu.

Zmuszenie Harry'ego do powrotu do quidditcha i pomiędzy ludzi ze swojego domu powinno zwiększyć w Harry'm ślizgońskie tendencje. Właśnie to podziałało w zeszłym roku.

I to pozwoli Snape'owi wygrać zakład.

Harry przygryzł wargę. Było jasne, że nie jest z tego zadowolony, ale powoli kiwnął głową.

\- Dobrze więc. W zamian pan nikomu nie powie o tym, że jestem wężousty i pozwoli mi pan latać nocą.

Snape przytaknął w odpowiedzi.

\- Nie dziwi mnie, że potrzebujesz czegoś do odreagowania - dodał łagodnie, odwracając się. - Walka z tym, kim się naprawdę jest musi wymagać wielkiego wysiłku z twojej strony.

Czuł wzrok Harry'ego na swoich plecach, ale się nie odwrócił. Stłumił również sprężysty krok i szedł spokojnie, przynajmniej aż do zakrętu.

Wygrywał. Mógł zasiać wątpliwości w umyśle Harry'ego i ściągnąć go z powrotem w stronę rozwoju jego ślizgońskich zdolności za pomocą strategii zbyt subtelnych by się im oprzeć. Bezpośrednie podejście nie działało na Harry'ego. Będzie musiał więc stosować niebezpośrednie. Wygra ten zakład z Blackiem i upokorzy jednego z dwóch znienawidzonych przez siebie ludzi.

_Do tego chłopiec jest wężousty._

Snape nie potrafił powstrzymać gęsiej skórki i powiedział sobie, że to z podniecenia, a nie ze strachu. Mroczny Pan był wężousty, cóż, to prawda.

 _Ale to po prostu oznacza, że chłopiec jest Ślizgonem - poza wszelkimi wątpliwościami Ślizgonem. Kiedy wreszcie zajmie swoje miejsce jako Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, będzie_ nasz. _Nikt nie ośmieli się wtedy nazwać go gryfonem._


	5. Niczym Gryfon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ee. Jakby to. Ten rozdział to coś nowego. Nie było go w moich planach. Mam nadzieję, że zadziała, bo jest efektem tego, że Harry jest w tej chwili bardziej rozkojarzony niż przewidziałam, że będzie. No dobra. Zobaczymy, jak wyjdzie.

\- _Jak mogłeś mu pozwolić tak sobą pogrywać?_

Harry pokręcił głową i zamknął oczy, opierając się o ścianę pokoju wspólnego. Było tam dwóch uczniów z siódmego roku, którzy zasnęli na jednej z kanap i teraz ślinili się na siebie nawzajem. Miał nadzieję, że się nie obudzą. Nie miał pojęcia, jakby się wytłumaczył z miotły, którą wciąż trzymał, albo z węża, który zwisał mu z ramienia i ciągle zadawał pytania, czy z coraz większego zdumienia, które kręciło się w jego głowie.

Jakim _cudem_ Snape go przyłapał? Czemu Harry nie znalazł na czas sensownych odpowiedzi, żeby się wykręcić z jego insynuacji?

\- _Ja wiem_ \- ogłosiła Sylarana, a Harry podskoczył, słysząc jej głos.

\- Jak? - zapytał, zerkając po raz kolejny na siedmiorocznych. Nie wyglądało jednak na to, żeby się mieli zaraz obudzić. Harry odprężył się lekko. Wolał z Sylaraną rozmawiać w chwilach, w których nie musiał się martwić, czy mówi po angielsku, czy w wężomowie.

\- _Nie wysypiasz się._

Harry zamrugał, nie patrząc się na nic konkretnego, po czym pokręcił głową i ruszył w stronę swojej sypialni, mimo że będzie musiał skończyć rozmowę z Sylaraną jak już do niej dotrze. Blaise miał lekki sen, a Draco pewnie zapyta go gdzie był, chyba że znowu się podda z niesmakiem, jak to już miało miejsce od kilku nocy. Harry wiedział, że jego przyjaźń z Malfoyem ulega rozkładowi. Był z tego zadowolony.

Jestem _zadowolony_ , pomyślał. _Po prostu nieszczęśliwy. I naprawdę nie chcę o tym rozmawiać z Sylaraną._

\- _Pomyśl o tym_ \- powiedziała, wystawiając łeb spod jego szaty żeby na niego spojrzeć. Jej oczy lśniły lekko w przytłumionym świetle pokoju wspólnego, co zaniepokoiło Harry'ego. - _Zawsze jak śpisz, patrzysz się na te ciemne postacie, które nie robią nic ciekawego, albo rozmawiasz z równie nudnym Tomem Riddle'em. A potem się budzisz i wychodzisz polatać, albo ćwiczysz zaklęcia, albo rozmawiasz ze mną._

\- Z przyjemnością przestanę z tobą rozmawiać - wymamrotał Harry, docierając do drzwi. Dotknął je lekko opuszkami palców, jeszcze ich nie otwierając. Chciał jednak powiedzieć następne zdanie na głos, żeby dać mu większej wagi. - I potrzebuję latania. To jedyne, co pozwala mi... stać obiema nogami na ziemi. - Pchnął drzwi, otwierając je na oścież.

 _Osobliwy dobór słów_ , powiedziała Sylarana, wtapiając się w jego skórę, przez co jej głos przeniósł się prosto do jego głowy. _Wiem, że jesteś szczęśliwy, kiedy latasz. I dlatego właśnie przyłączysz się do załogi quidditcha. Wtedy ty będziesz szczęśliwszy i będziesz lepiej sypiał, a ja nie będę musiała tracić czasu na namawianie cię do odstąpienia od krawędzi urwiska. I będziesz latał. Lubię latanie, ale nie wtedy, kiedy jesteś taki zmęczony jak teraz._

\- Nie jestem zmęczony - szepnął Harry, przemykając między łóżkami i ignorując fakt, że może kogoś obudzić. Vince i Greg chrapali głośno i nic nie byłoby w stanie ich teraz obudzić, a kurtyny nad łóżkami Dracona i Blaise'a były zaciągnięte. - Nic mi nie będzie. Pierwsze tygodnie są ciężkie, ale wiedziałem przecież, że takie będą. Muszę tylko dalej próbować, póki...

\- Póki co, Harry?

Harry niemal wyskoczył z szat. Kurtyny nad łóżkiem Dracona jednak były otwarte, po prostu jedynie po stronie łóżka Harry'ego, a nie Blaise'a. Draco miał wyciągniętą różdżkę i na jej końcu świeciło stabilne _Lumos_ , a on patrzył się wyzywająco na Harry'ego.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i zmniejszył miotłę stuknięciem różdżki. Następnie otworzył swój kufer. Wyjmie piżamę, położy się na łóżku i zamknie oczy. W końcu uda mu się zasnąć. Jeśli Tom Riddle tam będzie, to się z nim upora. Sylarana niepotrzebnie się martwi.

 _Skoro już masz zamiar z premedytacją się tak głupio zachowywać, to powinieneś pozwolić mi go ukąsić_ , dąsała się Sylarana. _Wtedy nikomu nie powiedziałby, że umiesz rozmawiać ze żmijami. Chociaż nie rozumiem, czemu nie chcesz nikomu o tym powiedzieć. Wszyscy byliby oczarowani, gdyby się dowiedzieli, że tak piękny wąż zniża się do tego, by z tobą rozmawiać._

\- Nie, Harry.

Harry spojrzał w górę. Draco złapał go za rękę, którą otwierał kufer. Miał lekko zarumienioną twarz i rozczochrane włosy. Harry podejrzewał, że Draco spał i obudził go dźwięk otwieranych drzwi.

Harry utkwił wzrok w punkcie odrobinę ponad lewym ramieniem Dracona i patrzył tam ze znudzoną miną, póki ten się nie poddał. Robił tak przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie za każdym razem kiedy Draco usiłował uzyskać od niego jakąś odpowiedź i póki co skutkowało.

Siła ciosu Dracona posłała go w tył, tak że przeleciał przez kurtyny wiszące nad jego własnym łóżkiem i wylądował na materacu. Sylarana syknęła z rozdrażnieniem i Harry pogładził się momentalnie po ramieniu, chcąc ją uspokoić.

 _Nie jest tak źle_ , powiedział, podnosząc wolną rękę, żeby dotknąć swojej twarzy. Naprawdę nie było źle. Miał siniaka na policzku i pewnie będzie miał też śliwkę pod okiem, ale znosił już gorsze klątwy. Umiał znieść gorszy ból. Wymagało to tylko wysiłku woli.

 _Mówisz tak tylko dlatego, że jesteś głupi i zachowujesz się głupio bo się nie wysypiasz_ , powiedziała Sylarana, ale przynajmniej już nie próbowała się ześlizgnąć z jego ramienia.

\- Porozmawiamy o tym teraz, Harry - powiedział Draco, włażąc za nim na łóżko. Zanim Harry zdążył zaprotestować, Draco zaciągnął zasłony, po czym rzucił Zaklęcie Wyciszające i jeszcze jedno, którego Harry nie znał, ale które sprawiło, że powietrze wokół nich przeszyły lśniące, różowe nici, które rozpoznał z rezydencji Malfoyów. _Czyli jakiś rodzaj osłony_ , domyślił się, podczas gdy Draco zwrócił się w jego stronę.

\- Teraz już nikt nam nie będzie przeszkadzał - powiedział Draco. - A ty nie pójdziesz spać, póki nie odpowiesz na moje pytania.  
Harry wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na kurtyny. Mógł poczekać.

 _Nie, nie możesz_ , powiedziała ostro Sylarana. _Odpowiedz mu, żebyś mógł pójść spać, bo wtedy ja też pójdę spać i oboje skończymy ten nonsens. Przez to, że się tak zaniedbujesz, moje łuski robią się matowe._ Zamilkła na moment dla lepszego efektu. _Ukąszenie irytującego czarodzieja czystej krwi mogło by nadać im znowu blask._

Harry westchnął i spojrzał Draconowi w oczy. Ostatecznie Snape kazał mu naprawić ich relacje. Cała sztuczka polegała na tym, by zrobić to pozornie, nie pozwalając niczemu wkraść się głębiej.

\- Czego chcesz, Draco? - zapytał.

\- Chcę się dowiedzieć, co się z tobą, _kurwa_ , dzieje - powiedział Draco dość imponującym głosem, bo wyważonym i niskim, jakby prowadził zwykłą rozmowę. Poruszył różdżką, żeby Harry mógł zobaczyć jego twarz, szare, przeszywające oczy i wysuniętą lekko szczękę. - Chcę się dowiedzieć, czemu, _do kurwy nędzy_ , ignorujesz mnie i zachowujesz się, jak... jak jakiś Gryfon. Byłem twoim przyjacielem cały poprzedni rok, Harry. Spędziliśmy razem święta. - Zamilkł na moment i następne słowa rzucił cięto, niczym bicze. - Przyjąłeś mój dług życia. To tworzy więź między czarodziejami. Zasługuję na odpowiedź.

Harry wzdrygnął się. Miał nadzieję, że Draco tego nie wyciągnie. Jak do tej pory tego nie robił. Wspominanie o długu życia po wypełnieniu wszystkich warunków było uznawane za brak manier.

Ale wtedy, jakby zrodzona ze śpiewu feniksa, przyszła do niego odpowiedź.

Był sposób, żeby się wykręcić z szantażu Snape'a i jednocześnie zbliżyć się bardziej do Connora. Zwodził Dracona, nie chcąc mu powiedzieć, dlaczego tak naprawdę przestał się nim kompletnie interesować - to było ślizgońskie, a przecież obiecał sobie, że więcej nie będzie tak robił. Do tego krył się ze swoim talentem do wężomowy, co dało Snape'owi kolejny punkt przewagi nad nim.

 _Myśli, że jestem Gryfonem?_ Harry uśmiechnął się i z zaskoczonego mrugnięcia Dracona wywnioskował, że ten nie wie, o co chodzi. To nie miało znaczenia, Harry miał zamiar mu zaraz wyjaśnić. _W takim razie zacznę się zachowywać jak gryfon. Od samego początku powinienem był to zrobić. Mówiłem, że będę, ale nie robiłem. Znowu wpadłem w sieci bycia Ślizgonem, w ich kłamstwa, zwodzenie, manipulację._

_Czas pokazać wszystkim, kim jestem naprawdę._

\- Masz rację, Draco - powiedział spokojnie. - Powinienem był od samego początku wyjaśnić ci, co robię i dlaczego. - Spojrzał Draconowi w oczy. Teraz łatwiej było to zrobić, ponieważ jego różdżka, a przy tym zaklęcie _Lumos_ , opadły przez jego zaskoczenie. - Przepraszam. Przyjmiesz moje przeprosiny? - Wyciągnął rękę.

Draco ją uścisnął, wciąż gapiąc się na niego. Harry wzruszył ramionami, czując się niewinnie, jakby wszystkie jego kłopoty nagle zniknęły. Właściwie to chciał wybuchnąć śmiechem. Czy tak właśnie zawsze czują się Gryfoni, kiedy zachowują się zgodnie z własnym sumieniem? Jeśli tak, to zazdrościł im jeszcze bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

 _To znowu przemawia przez ciebie brak snu_ , prychnęła Sylarana. _Ich maskotką nie jest wąż. To znaczy, że są biedni, a nie błogosławieni._

\- No dobra. Więc czemu? - zapytał Draco.

Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że siedział przez chwilę w milczeniu, przez co Draco mógł dojść do wniosku, że kombinuje teraz jak się wycofać. Pośpieszył więc z odpowiedzią.

\- Chcę być blisko Connora. Ja _naprawdę_ nie chcę być Ślizgonem. Jestem zmęczony tym, że mój brat ciągle myśli, że jestem czarodziejem Mroku, że go nie wspieram, albo że obudzę się pewnego dnia i rzucę na niego _Avada Kedavra_. Moim obowiązkiem jest chronienie go. Zawsze tak było. - To ostatnie to było ryzyko, bo obiecał ich matce, że akurat _to_ będzie trzymał w tajemnicy - zbyt wielu ludzi spoza ich rodziny nie zrozumiałoby jak ważna jest misja Harry'ego i mogłoby spróbować go powstrzymać - ale Draco akurat pewnie już sam się tego domyślił, widząc co Harry robił w zeszłym roku.

Draco najpierw pobladł, a potem zrobił się różowy z gniewu. Harry kiwnął głową. Spodziewał się tego. Tak będzie dużo łatwiej i mniej boleśnie dla ich obu, jeśli pozwoli Draconowi zerwać tę przyjaźń.

\- Jeśli Connor uważa, że jesteś mroczny, to jest to jego cholerna sprawa - powiedział Draco, pochylając się tak blisko, że Harry czuł drobinki śliny na swoim policzki. Sylarana rzuciła kwaśny komentarz spod jego swetra, ale Harry nie poświęcił mu uwagi. - Ja _wiem_ , że nim nie jesteś, Harry. I _wiem_ , że jesteś Ślizgonem. I mam _w dupie_ , że w pierwszej kolejności chcesz go chronić, a potem dopiero myślisz o czymkolwiek innym. Nie stracisz mnie jako przyjaciela, Harry.

Harry zamrugał. Z jakiegoś powodu gryfońskie zachowanie nie szło do końca po jego myśli.

\- Ale Draco - powiedział - to jest niesprawiedliwe w stosunku do ciebie. Nie widzisz tego? Nie powinieneś mieć przyjaciela, który na pierwszym miejscu nie stawia ciebie, a swojego brata. Zasługujesz na równowartą przyjaźń. Ponadto - dodał łagodnie, mieszając w to wszystko prawdę, której się nauczył w zeszłym roku - wiem, że jesteś przede wszystkim zafascynowany moją magią, chociaż nie wiem, z jakiego powodu, a może nawet tym, jak to się stało, że Potter wylądował w Slytherinie. Ale pewnego dnia ci się to znudzi. To nie są wystarczające fundamenty dla przyjaźni. Prawdę mówiąc, jestem zaskoczony, że jeszcze się mną nie znudziłeś, skoro tyle to dla ciebie znaczy.

Draco siedział tam przez chwilę, oddychając ciężko. Harry miał wrażenie, że próbował mówić, ale gniew zaciskał mu gardło.

\- Czy do ciebie nie dociera - powiedział wreszcie, brzmiąc jak swój własny ojciec - że te dwa zdania są sprzeczne?

Harry pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, wcale nie są...

\- Owszem, są. - Draco trzymał ramię Harry'ego, na szczęście nie to, wokół którego owinięta była Sylarana, ale dość mocno, by bolało. Teraz nim szarpnął, wysyłając wibracje na całą resztę barku Harry'ego. - Gdybyś uważał, że jestem tylko tobą zafascynowany, że nie lubię ciebie samego, to moje uczucia w ogóle by cię nie obchodziły. Zbyłbyś je jako marudzenie rozpieszczonego dzieciaka, któremu odbiera się ulubioną zabawkę. Ale ciebie obchodzi, co czuję. Obchodzi cię, że twoje więzi z Connorem stawiają mnie w twojej hierarchii na drugim miejscu. - Przechylił głowę niczym jastrząb i Harry pod jego spojrzeniem poczuł się praktycznie przezroczysty. - To znaczy, że ci na mnie zależy, Harry. Tylko tyle chciałem wiedzieć. Dalej jestem twoim przyjacielem.

Harry zmienił położenie ręki, żeby zapleść palce swojej dłoni z Draconowymi.

\- To niesprawiedliwe w stosunku do ciebie - powtórzył.

\- Pozwól, że sam zdecyduję, co jest sprawiedliwe, a co nie - powiedział Draco. - I uważam, że sprawiedliwie będzie, jak przeprosisz resztę naszego domu, a potem... potem rób co chcesz, udowadniaj dalej wszystkim, że jesteś jakąś przeklętą gryfońsko-ślizgońską hybrydą, co mnie to? Ja _wiem_ , że jesteś Ślizgonem, więc twoje małe potknięcia w drodze do zrozumienia tego się dla mnie nie liczą. - Uśmiechnął się. Harry jeszcze nie widział u niego takiego uśmiechu. - Byłeś ze mną szczery i przyznałeś, że Connor więcej dla ciebie znaczy niż ja. Wiem o tym. Akceptuję to. Wciąż tu jestem. A Connor znaczy dla ciebie więcej niż cała reszta świata, więc nie jestem w jakiejś wyjątkowej pozycji. - Odchylił się do tyłu, uśmiechając spokojnie, wciąż nie puszczając dłoni Harry'ego. - Ponadto - dodał - chcę być obok, jak się pewnego dnia obudzisz i dotrze do ciebie, że jesteś Ślizgonem i do tego, że może jednak Connor nie jest najważniejszym człowiekiem na całym cholernym świecie. To dopiero będą jaja, nie? - Teraz wyglądał jak dziecko, które wyczekuje świątecznych prezentów.

Harry spojrzał na niego bez przekonania.

\- To się nigdy nie stanie, Draco.

\- Właśnie, że tak.

\- Właśnie, że nie.

\- Właśnie, że tak.

\- Właśnie, że... - Harry powstrzymał się. Na imię Merlina, zachowywał się jak dziecko. Westchnął. - Jestem zmęczony - przyznał.

\- Wiem - powiedział Draco wciąż nie puszczając jego ręki. - Zawsze się wymykasz w nocy. Co wtedy robisz?

Harry już chciał mu odpowiedzieć, ale otwarcie ust skończyło się ziewnięciem. Draco momentalnie puścił jego dłoń i kiwnął głową.

\- Dobra, dam ci spać. Ale uprzedzam, Harry Cholerny Potterze, jutro rano zażądam od ciebie kolejnych odpowiedzi.

Zdjął swoje osłony i zaklęcie z zasłon, po czym przemknął się na swoje łóżko, zostawiając Harry'ego wpatrzonego w baldachim na suficie. Ten po chwili pokręcił głową i przebrał się w piżamę.

 _Wyczuwam to, co chcesz zrobić jutro_ , powiedziała Sylarana. _I z całym sercem się zgadzam. Czas najwyższy, żebyś przestał się pozwalać kontrolować tym głupim dzieciom i ich jeszcze głupszym strachom._

 _Snape to nie dziecko_ , Harry uznał, że to jedno muszą sobie wyjaśnić.

_To idiota. Pozwól mi go ukąsić._

_Nie._

Harry utrzymywał tę dyskusję, póki nie wrócił na łóżko i zasnął. Czuł jak świadomość Sylarany wślizguje się do jego umysłu. Czekał, w tej krótkiej chwili świadomości tuż przed zaśnięciem, na ciemne postacie albo Toma Riddle'a.

Żadne z nich się nie pojawiło. Po raz pierwszy spał spokojnie.

* * *

Harry zajrzał przez drzwi do Wielkiej Sali i po raz kolejny sprawdził stoły domów. Kiwnął głową. Nie sądził, żeby wszyscy uczniowie byli na miejscu, śniadanie było dopiero w trakcie, ale w sali panowała wrzawa mimo kilku pustych miejsc przy stołach. Sumienni uczniowie i ranne ptaszki pewnie niebawem opuszczą salę. Co więcej, wszyscy profesorowie byli obecni, nawet Syriusz. Lepszej szansy mieć nie będzie.

Wszedł do sali i ruszył środkiem, zamiast w stronę stołu Slytherinu. W miarę jak szedł, obracało się za nim coraz więcej głów i szum rozmów przycichł na moment, po czym się zmienił. Większość ludzi, która teraz rozmawiała o nim, wydawała się zdziwiona.

 _Nie musicie długo czekać_ , Harry obiecał im, po czym zatrzymał się w środku Wielkiej Sali, między stołami Ravenclawu i Hufflepuffu. Zwrócił się w stronę Connora, który gapił się na niego z otwartymi ustami pełnymi jedzenia. Harry uśmiechnął się mimo woli. Jego brat był obrzydliwy.

Jego brat był dwunastoletnim chłopcem.

Jego brat był Chłopcem, Który Przeżył i zasługiwał, by się dowiedzieć pewnych rzeczy o Harrym.

\- Witam wszystkich - zaczął Harry. Jego głos momentalnie uciszył większość rozmów i teraz wszyscy się na niego patrzyli. Harry spiął się cały pod tą świadomością, ale kontynuował. - Cieszę się, że jest tu was tak wielu, bo nie chciałbym tego mówić tylko jednej osobie.

Spojrzał wprost na Connora i wyciągnął rękę. _Jesteś gotowa, Sylarano?_

 _Wszyscy będą mnie podziwiać?_ zapytała, nadając ostatnim słowom rozmarzony ton.

_Będą._

_W takim razie jestem gotowa._

Wyślizgnęła się z jego rękawa i owinęła wokół nadgarstka, ukazując się wszystkim w oszałamiającym pokazie; sufit Wielkiej Sali ukazywał piękny, słoneczny poranek i światło lśniło na jej łuskach. Ludzie obok Harry'ego wciągnęli ze świstem powietrze. Nie był w stanie powiedzieć, czy ze strachu, czy z podziwu. Prawdopodobnie większość z nich z obu tych powodów na raz, choć miał wrażenie, że to pierwsze uczucie mogło się zrodzić głównie z powodu, że Sylarana była wężem. Wątpił, żeby wielu uczniów wiedziało, czym są Locusty.

Zerknął na stół prezydialny i z opadniętych szczęk i wielkich oczu wywnioskował, że większość nauczycieli rozpoznała Locustę i nie miała pojęcia, co się dzieje.

Harry nie mógł zaryzykować, że któreś z nich się wtrąci, ale i tak pozwolił się sobie rozkoszować przez krótką chwilę wstrząśniętą miną Snape'a, nim odwrócił się z powrotem do swojego brata. Oddychał teraz nieco szybciej, świadom wszystkich wbitych w niego oczu, ale wiedział, że będzie w stanie to znieść. Będzie musiał. To było dla Connora.

\- Connorze - powiedział miękko, celowo nie patrząc na Sylaranę, żeby mieć pewność, że mówi po angielsku. - Jestem wężousty. Dowiedziałem się dopiero parę miesięcy temu. Nie mówiłem ci o tym, bo bałem się, że uznasz mnie za czarodzieja mroku i nie chciałem cię tym skrzywdzić. Ale teraz się do tego przyznaję. Przepraszam. Ukrywanie tego przed tobą nie było gryfońskie z mojej strony.

Ukląkł na jedno kolano i pochylił głowę w starym geście poddaństwa przed siłą większą niż on sam. Sylarana, oczywiście, zaniepokoiła się, że nikt jej w ten sposób nie może zobaczyć i prześlizgnęła się na czubek jego głowy, tworząc sobą swoistą koronę i nieustannie smakując językiem powietrze. Cichy szept pełen trwogi rozniósł się wśród uczniów.

Harry zerknął na końcówkę jej ogona, która wisiała obok jego nosa.

\- Nie atakuj, Sylarano - powiedział.

Ludzie wokół niego krzyknęli z zaskoczeniem i Harry wiedział już, że powiedział te słowa w wężomowie. Zamknął oczy i czekał.

Sam to wybrał. Nie mógł pozwolić Snape'owi mieć nad sobą kontroli. Nie mógł już dłużej uciekać przed tym, kim naprawdę był. Musiał być odważny, stawić czoła konsekwencjom, zrobić to, co robił dla innych ludzi, a nigdy dla siebie. Zrobić to po gryfońsku.

Mimo wszystko, byłoby łatwiej, gdyby wszyscy się tak na niego nie _gapili_. Harry zacisnął pięści i zmusił się do spokoju. Długo powtarzane słowa wzbierały w nim teraz, coraz bardziej natarczywie.

_Nigdy z nim nie współzawodniczyć, nie popisywać się przed nim i nigdy nie dać nikomu do zrozumienia, jak bardzo jestem mu bliski. Żeby być zwyczajnym, by on mógł być nadzwyczajny._

Był po środku Wielkiej Sali, wszyscy uczniowie stawali na palcach, żeby lepiej się mu przyjrzeć. Właśnie ogłosił, że włada niebezpiecznym mrocznym darem i to takim, z którego znany był Voldemort. Skierował swoje słowa do swojego bliźniaka, ale całą uwagę ściągnął na siebie.

W jego głowie trwała burza przerażonych wrzasków, mieszających się coraz szybciej i szybciej z biciem jego serca i oddechem, aż się prawie nie zahiperwentylował.

_Nie możesz zwracać na siebie uwagę. Właśnie to robisz. Po co to robisz?_

Harry walczył ze swoim treningiem. I tak już złamał część przysięgi, mówiąc Draconowi o tym, że musi chronić Connora. Mógł to zrobić, ponieważ to było tymczasowe i dla większego dobra, i do tego niebawem się skończy. Mógł to zrobić. _Mógł_.

_Nie jesteś prawdziwym gryfonem, jeśli wciąż się boisz._

Nawet nie drgnął.

 _Nie_ , odpowiedział temu konkretnemu argumentowi. _Jesteś gryfonem jeśli się boisz, ale i tak nie uciekasz i robisz to, co zrobić należy._

Usłyszał dziki syk i poczuł jak w stronę Sylarany leci klątwa. Wyrzucił w górę rękę i wezwał wokół siebie _Protego_ , bezróżdżkowo, ustami ledwie formując zaklęcie. Zaklęcie Tarczy odbiło klątwę, czymkolwiek ona nie była. Ktoś wrzasnął, przełamując ciszę i cała Wielka Sala spanikowała.

Harry spojrzał w górę. Uczniowie wstawali od stołów, niektórzy biegli do drzwi, inni - zwłaszcza uczniowie szóstych i siódmych roczników - sięgali po różdżki, reszta stała w bezruchu, jakby wydawało im się, że Sylarana nie zobaczy ich, póki się nie ruszą. Profesorowie wychodzili zza stołu, idąc pośpiesznie w jego stronę. Snape miał wyciągniętą różdżkę, Syriusz miał zęby wyszczerzone w warknięciu, a profesor McGonagall krzyczała coś surowego o głupich chłopakach, którzy przynosili niebezpieczne węże do szkoły.

Harry zerknął znowu na swojego brata, jedynego, który w tej chwili miał znaczenie. Connor stał, jakby wmurowany w podłogę.

\- Dość.

Głos rozniósł się po Wielkiej Sali niczym fala spokoju, dość potężna, by wszystkich objąć. Harry odkrył, że łatwiej mu się oddycha. Nacisk spojrzeń nie był już tak dezorientujący jak wcześniej.

\- _Co on robi w twojej głowie?_ \- zapytała Sylarana. - _Nie chcę go tutaj._

Harry miał dziwne uczucie jakby coś mu się obijało przez chwilę wewnątrz głowy. Skrzywił się.

Po chwili spokój zniknął, a on podniósł się na nogi, dysząc i nie pragnąc niczego innego jak uciec przed wszystkimi i schować się w jakimś ciemnym miejscu...

\- Harry.

Harry zerknął w górę, wielkimi z przerażenia oczami, i zobaczył dyrektora Dumbledore'a stojącego tuż przed sobą. Dumbledore miał jedną rękę wyciągniętą przed siebie, dotykając, ale nie przenikając Zaklęcia Tarczy. Jego oczy były spokojne, mądre i bardzo niebieskie. Harry zorientował się, że to on był źródłem głosu.

Nie rozumiał jednak, czemu spokój go opuścił. Próbował założyć ręce za plecami, żeby dyrektor nie zauważył jak się trzęsą, ale i tak do wydały. Dumbledore spojrzał na niego bystro i zdawał się zrozumieć.

\- Chciałbym prosić, żeby wszyscy się uspokoili - powiedział i szum Wielkiej Sali ścichł o połowę. - Zabiorę teraz młodego pana Pottera do swojego gabinetu i omówię z nim tę kwestię. - Odwrócił się i skinął na Connora. - Pana również bym prosił ze sobą, panie Potter.

Harry poczuł jak ogarnia go oszałamiająca ulga. Connor wstał i podbiegł do niego, zupełnie jakby decyzja Dumbledore'a była ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej potrzebował. Objął Harry'ego i przytulił go z całych sił, a Harry pozwolił, żeby _Protego_ opadło, po czym odwzajemnił uścisk Connora swoimi roztrzęsionymi rękami.

\- _Możesz to zrobić, w końcu wszyscy mnie podziwiali_ \- powiedziała Sylarana. - _A mnie udało się wyrzucić tego drugiego z twojej głowy._ \- Zwinęła się w jego włosach, robiąc mały taniec zwycięstwa.

Harry przełknął ślinę. Sama myśl, że Sylarana była tak opleciona wokół jego umysłu, że była w stanie wyrzucić wpływ Dumbledore'a...

\- Chłopcy?

Harry spojrzał w górę. Dumbledore stał przy wejściu do Wielkiej Sali i kiwał na nich, nakłaniając do pójścia za sobą. Zerknął jednak przy okazji na stół prezydialny i na profesorów stojących wokół niego.

\- Severusie, czy mógłbyś zwolnić chłopców ze swoich porannych zajęć eliksirów dzisiaj? - zapytał. W jego tonie była siła, która powiedziała Harry'emu, że to był rozkaz, a nie prośba.

Snape kiwnął głową.

\- Oczywiście, dyrektorze.

Odwrócił się, ale nie omieszkał wcześniej rzucić Harry'emu spojrzenia pełnego zawiści.

Harry'ego to nie obchodziło. Ręce Connora były owinięte wokół niego. Connor szeptał mu do ucha.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, że jesteś wężousty. Nie obchodzi mnie to. Zrobienie tego wymagało strasznej odwagi. Och, Harry, jednak jesteś Gryfonem!

 _Nie, nie jestem_ , Harry chciał powiedzieć. _To jest dzieło mojej manipulacji. Ustawiłem to wszystko. Mogłem cię odciągnąć na bok i wszystko powiedzieć, ale chciałem, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli, żeby potem nie mogli mnie nienawidzić, gdyby się przypadkiem wydało. Ustawiłem się w centrum uwagi. Czemu nigdy nie zauważam, że zachowuję się jak Ślizgon, póki nie jest za późno?_

Nie powiedział jednak tego na głos. Nie miał na to odwagi. Pozwolił więc Connorowi się obejmować za ramię, kiedy szli razem do gabinetu dyrektora.

* * *

\- Siądźcie, chłopcy. Macie ochotę na cukierka?

Connor z przyjemnością się poczęstował, nie puścił jednak ramienia Harry'ego. Harry pokręcił tylko tępo głową. Patrzył się tylko przed siebie, próbując się pogodzić z tym, co zrobił zamiast tego, co mu się _wydawało_ , że robi.

Sylarana nie pomagała, bo ciągle syczała na jego ramię, komentując własny wygląd na zmianę z faktem, że nie mogła iść spać, bo Connor trzymał rękę na jej ulubionym miejscu. Harry wiedział jednak, że przynajmniej przez chwilę nikogo nie ukąsi.

Dumbledore usiadł za swoim biurkiem zaraz po przeprowadzeniu krótkiej i dziwnej dyskusji złożonej wyłącznie z gwizdów z małym, srebrnym instrumentem, który wisiał na ścianie. Złożył ręce razem i uśmiechnął się do nich szeroko. Harry opuścił głowę, niepewny, czy powinien patrzeć dyrektorowi w oczy. Nie mógł już użyć wymówki rozglądania się po gabinecie, bo już wcześniej tutaj był, pod koniec zeszłego roku, kiedy Connor pokonał Voldemorta. Wiedział, jak wszystko wygląda.

\- Cóż, młody Harry - powiedział radośnie Dumbledore - wygląda na to, że narobiłeś niezłego zamieszania.

Harry skrzywił się.

\- Wiem, proszę pana. Przepraszam.

\- Nie masz za co przepraszać - powiedział Connor z pasją, ściskając go za ramię. - Cieszę się, że mi powiedziałeś. Cieszę się, że _wszystkim_ powiedziałeś. Mogą sobie myśleć, że jesteś mrocznym czarodziejem, ale będę mógł im powiedzieć, że mój brat nigdy mnie nie okłamał!

Harry przełknął ślinę.

\- Pozostaje oczywiście kwestia - powiedział Dumbledore zamyślonym głosem - twojej wężomowy. Oraz trzymania locusty na terenie szkoły, Harry. To _naprawdę_ niebezpieczne zwierzątko, mój chłopcze. Nie polecałbym trzymania jej.

\- Wiem - szepnął Harry. - Ale ciągle grozi, że zacznie kąsać ludzi, jeśli nie będę się nią zajmował. Do tego była na terenie szkoły już w zeszłym roku, proszę pana. Powiedziała mi, że mieszkała w Zakazanym Lesie.

\- Doprawdy? - Dumbledore zaśmiał się. - W takim razie to zaskakujące, że Hagrid jej nigdy nie znalazł. Byłby tobą zachwycony - dodał do Sylarany. - Żywi wielki podziw dla wszystkich pięknych i niebezpiecznych stworzeń naszego świata.

 _Lubię go_ , powiedziała sennie Sylarana. _Czasami. Ale nie powinien ci wchodzić do głowy. To moje miejsce._ Zwinęła się i zasnęła.

\- W takim razie wygląda na to, że będziesz musiał ją zatrzymać - powiedział Dumbledore, kiwając głową. - Nie widzę możliwości rozdzielenia was bez zabijania jej, a słyszałem kiedyś, że wężouści potrafią kontrolować Locusty lepiej niż ktokolwiek na świecie. - Sięgnął i stuknął w inny srebrny instrument wiszący na ścianie. Harry poczuł, jak zęby zaczynają mu cicho drżeć w rezonansie. - Niemniej jednak muszę ci nałożyć pewne osłony, Harry. Dzięki nim upewnimy się, że twój mały wąż nie oddali się od ciebie na niebezpieczną odległość. Jeśli tego spróbuje, to w moim gabinecie rozlegnie się alarm, który mnie z miejsca powiadomi, że coś jest nie tak, a na nią automatycznie spadnie klatka, która ją utrzyma na miejscu. Czy tak może być?

Harry kiwnął głową.

\- Oczywiście, proszę pana. Ale czy rodzice pozostałych uczniów nie będą mieli zażaleń?

\- Bez wątpienia - odparł Dumbledore i zachichotał. - Ale mieli je o wiele innych już spraw, odkąd zostałem dyrektorem. Jestem pewien, że stosy zażaleń będą do mnie napływać nawet, jak będę dawno leżał w grobie i inny dyrektor zajmie moje miejsce. Tak już wygląda rzeczywistość pracy na tym stanowisku. - Rozpakował sobie kolejnego dropsa i zaczął go radośnie żuć. Harry zastanawiał się, czy ten człowiek kiedykolwiek przestawał się uśmiechać.

I wtedy Dumbledore obrócił się nagle w stronę Connora.

\- Panie Potter, czy pan naprawdę podejrzewał własnego brata o bycie czarodziejem mroku?

Connor się zarumienił. Harry spojrzał z oburzeniem na Dumbledore'a. _Czy on naprawdę musi go stawiać w takim świetle?_

\- Ja... no, sam nie wiem - wydukał Connor, zerkając na Harry'ego. - Jest w Slytherinie i ma wybujały temperament, i jest naprawdę potężny, i Syriusz powiedział...

Dumbledore zamknął oczy i westchnął.

\- Niestety, Syriusz Black zdaje się mieć jeszcze większe problemy z odpuszczeniem dziecięcych uraz niż... przeróżni inni członkowie grona nauczycielskiego - wymamrotał. - Dobry człowiek, jeszcze lepszy gryfon, ale niestety, ma swoje ograniczenia.

Pochylił się do przodu, znowu otwierając oczy. Harry poczuł jak Connor się wzdrygnął i żałował, że nie wie, jak odwrócić uwagę Dumbledore'a inaczej niż poprosić Sylaranę o zaatakowanie go.

\- Musi pan to zrozumieć, panie Potter - powiedział Dumbledore, powoli i z powagą. - Świat czarodziejów przetrwa tylko, jeśli pozostanie zjednoczony. To nasze uprzedzenia doprowadziły do podziałów, które wykorzystał Lord Voldemort do zaatakowania nas podczas poprzedniej wojny, brak zaufania nastawia czarodziejów czystej krwi przeciw mugolakom, ministerstwo przeciw jego własnym aurorom, czy... - ucichł tylko na moment - Petera Pettigrew przeciw pańskim rodzicom.

Connor ponownie się wzdrygnął. Harry ledwie powstrzymał warknięcie. _Naprawdę musi przywoływać tak przykre wspomnienia?_

Dumbledore dotknął swojego czoła na chwilę, jakby go głowa rozbolała, po czym szybko ją odsunął.

\- W naszej szkole - powiedział - zjednoczenie jest przedstawione za pomocą domów. Większość uczniów myśli w stylu własnego domu. Bardzo niewielu stara się być ponad to. A w _niektórych_ przypadkach rywalizacja sięga poza Hogwart. Pan będzie w stanie to zmienić, panie Potter.

\- Ja? - pisnął Connor. Wydawał się być przerażony.

Dumbledore kiwnął głową.

\- Tak. Musi się pan nauczyć widzieć dobro w Ślizgonach, w Krukonach i w Puchonach równie wyraźnie, jak widzi je pan w Gryfonach.

Connor przygryzł wargę i wolną ręką zaczął miąć swoje szaty.

\- Ale... niektórzy z nich _są_ czarodziejami mroku, dyrektorze.

\- Owszem - przyznał Dumbledore. - To prawda, panie Potter. Ale pański własny bliźniak jest w Slytherinie, a zachowuje się jak przystało na Gryfona. Przez całe życie mógł brać z pana przykład i to właśnie może być - i myślę, że jest - powodem, dla którego jest tak odmienny. - Zerknął na chwilę na Harry'ego, który teraz poczuł się przyszpilony. - Proszę sobie wyobrazić - powiedział Dumbledore miękko - co się stanie, panie Potter, jak już pan zajmie swoje zasłużone miejsce w walce przeciw Voldemortowi. Proszę sobie wyobrazić, jak wielu ludzi może pan zainspirować, by się zwrócili w stronę Światła.

Connor przez dłuższą chwilę nic nie mówił. Harry czekał, niepewny tego, co powinien teraz czuć. Może faktycznie lepiej było, żeby Dumbledore to zrobił, skoro ani Harry ani ich matka nie mieli serca tak okrutnie wyłożyć przed Connorem całej prawdy.

Wreszcie Connor się odezwał, ale jego głos był pełen obawy.

\- Pomyślę o tym, dyrektorze. Ale nie wiem jeszcze, jak miałbym kogokolwiek zainspirować.

\- Młody Harry może panu pokazać - powiedział Dumbledore, ponownie się uśmiechając. - Był pod pańskim wpływem całe swoje życie, prawda Harry?

\- Dokładnie - powiedział Harry, zwracając się w stronę Connora. - To z twojego przykładu zyskałem odwagę, by zrobić dzisiaj to, co zrobiłem. Jesteś najbardziej inspirującym człowiekiem, jakiego dał mi świat, Connor. Kocham cię i przysięgam ci, jesteś w stanie to zrobić.

Connor tylko patrzył się na niego przez chwilę. Potem jego oczy wypełniły się łzami i złapał Harry'ego i zgniótł go w niedźwiedzim uścisku, po którym Harry usłyszał zirytowane protesty Sylarany.

\- To wszystko, o czym chciałem z wami porozmawiać, chłopcy - powiedział Dumbledore i tym razem uśmiechnął się do nich obu. - Od tej chwili musicie sobie radzić sami na swojej ścieżce życia, przynajmniej przez jakiś czas. Ale proszę pamiętać: nigdy nie wahajcie się zapytać mnie o radę. - Kiwnął głową Connorowi. - Jest pan w wyjątkowej pozycji, panie Potter. To zrozumiałe, że natknie się pan na problemy. Ale nigdy nie jest pan sam. - Rzucił Harry'emu krótkie, obiecujące spojrzenie.

\- Dziękuję, dyrektorze - szepnął Connor. - Zapamiętam to sobie.

Następnie wyprowadził łagodnie Harry'ego z gabinetu. Harry, przepełniony miłością, dumą i ulgą, że wszystko się skończyło dużo lepiej niż kiedykolwiek podejrzewał, poszedł za nim.

* * *

Dumbledore westchnął i pozwolił się sobie oklapnąć na chwilę w fotelu, opierając się ciężko i pocierając dłońmi swoją twarz. Fawkes, feniks, wydał z siebie zaniepokojony trel, po czym podleciał do niego i wylądował mu na ramieniu, kiedy Dumbledore mu nie odpowiedział. Pocierał swoją ciepłą głowę o policzek starego czarodzieja, póki ten nie podniósł dłoni, żeby go pogłaskać.

 _Poświęcenia_ , myślał Dumbledore, patrząc się na zamknięcie drzwi swojego gabinetu. _Wszyscy robimy jakieś poświęcenia po to, by zmniejszyć brzemię tych, którzy nie mogą sobie z nim poradzić._

Myślał o młodym gryfonie, który był naznaczony blizną w kształcie serca i młodym Ślizgonie z mrocznym znakiem na swoim przedramieniu, przysięgającym, że odwrócił się od Voldemorta i będzie lojalny Światłu, i o młodym Ślizgonie, w którym biło serce Gryfona.

Oraz o innym Gryfonie, którego Dumbledore obserwował i nad którym się zastanawiał, aż wreszcie, wbrew jego woli, wybrał i wyjaśnił, w czym może mu pomóc. I o tym, że ten Gryfon poświęcił tak wiele, że jego czyn wciąż przebrzmiewał echem lata później i wciąż ciężko się o tym myślało.

 _Chciał to zrobić_ , pomyślał Dumbledore, łagodnie głaszcząc piękne pióra Fawkesa. _To była decyzja podjęta z otwartymi oczami i czystym sercem, i pełną znajomością konsekwencji._

Tylko te myśli pozwalały mu spać w nocy.

_Poświęcenie Harry'ego działa w ten sam sposób._

Ale kiedy widział chłopca klęczącego po środku Wielkiej Sali z wężem owiniętym wokół głowy, to wcale tego nie czuł. On miał tylko dwanaście lat.

Z ciężkim sercem i jeszcze cięższymi wyrzutami sumienia, Albus Dumbledore wrócił do pracy polegającej na podejmowaniu decyzji, do których nikt innych nie był przygotowany. Był jeszcze jeden czarodziej, z którym musiał porozmawiać o wyborach i poświęceniu, i tym, jak może pomóc Światłu, biorąc pod uwagę swoją własną wyjątkową pozycję.


	6. Księżyce i (Być Może) Gwiazdy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Och, co za ulga. Wygląda na to, że ostatni rozdział wpisał się ładnie w fabułę. Teraz wracamy na poprzednie tory.

\- Myślisz, że użyje węża, żeby oszukiwać na egzaminach?

\- Nie, ale założę się, że chce z jej pomocą pozabijać niewinnych ludzi!

\- Nie, założę się, że używa jej, żeby sobie pomóc w... - Harry nie usłyszał ostatniego słowa, bo zdanie zostało zagłuszone wybuchem śmiechu.

Harry patrzył przed siebie i pilnował, żeby się nie zatrzymywać. Wiedział, że tak to będzie jak wszyscy się dowiedzą, że jest wężousty. _Wiedział._ A i tak to zrobił. Przynajmniej miał wprawę po tym jak przez pierwsze trzy tygodnie ignorował wszystkich z własnego domu.

\- Mógłbym ich przekląć - zaproponował Draco cicho, idąc obok niego.

\- _Wszystkich_? - zapytał Harry sucho. Mijali właśnie grupę czwartorocznych Krukonów, którzy głośno zahuczeli i zasalutowali "Wężowemu Księciowi". Harry zwalczył impuls skulenia się. - W takim razie będziesz miał trzy czwarte szkoły w poparzeniach na nosach i związanych razem nogach. I do tego będziemy mieli przez ciebie szlaban.

\- My możemy się tym zająć - powiedział głos za nimi.

Harry obejrzał się i popatrzył na Marcusa Flinta. Starszy Ślizgon miał już wyciągniętą różdżkę, a jego oczy płonęły. Jeszcze nie rzucił na nikogo żadnej klątwy, ale z jego miny można było odczytać, że to była tylko kwestia czasu.

Harry nie był pewny, co powinien zrobić z Flintem, czy resztą swojego domu. Irytował ich przez kilka pierwszych tygodni, ignorując ich i nie reagując na ich klątwy. Ale jak tylko okazało się, że jest wężousty, nagle stanęli za nim murem, zdeterminowani by chronić go jako swojego.

Harry'emu się to podobało, choć starał się tego nie okazywać, głównie dlatego, że kompletnie nie rozumiał o co im chodzi. Był jednak przekonany, że to się niebawem skończy, jak tylko ich irytacja przeważy dumę z faktu, że między nimi jest ktoś z talentem Slytherina. Albo kiedy powie Flintowi o Nimbusie 2001. Flint wiedział, że Harry ma zamiar grać w tym roku. Nie wiedział jeszcze o miotle.

 _Nie było okazji, żeby mu powiedzieć_ , bronił się Harry.

\- _Oczywiście, że nie_ \- powiedziała Sylarana. Od jego pokazu w Wielkiej Sali coraz częściej wyglądała spod jego szat i syczała, nie przejmując się, czy ktoś ją słyszy. Draco, jak zwykle, próbował zajrzeć do rękawa Harry'ego, żeby się jej przyjrzeć; z jakiegoś powodu zdawało się do niego nie docierać, że Locusty są równie niebezpieczne, co kompletnie nieprzewidywalne. - _Mów tak sobie dalej, jeśli czujesz się od tego lepiej._

Harry nie odpowiedział. Nie miał ochoty się kłócić we własnej głowie, a było mu głupio rozmawiać z Sylaraną w wężomowie po środku korytarza. Pozostali Ślizgoni zapewnili Harry'ego, że im to nie przeszkadza. To tylko sprawiło, że Harry'emu przeszkadzało jeszcze bardziej.

Minęli dwóch starszych Krukonów, którzy zerknęli tylko na Harry'ego i uśmiechnęli się złośliwie.

\- Może trzyma węża na poduszce - szepnął jeden z nich, niskim i zawziętym głosem. - Pewnie sobie mówią słodkie słówka przed snem.

\- On jest porąbany - powiedział drugi i prychnął. - Skąd mu do głowy przyszło, że ma _jakąkolwiek_ kontrolę nad tą bestią? Założę się, że ten wąż tylko czeka na odpowiednią chwilę i pożre wszystkich w zamku.

Śmiech w odpowiedzi miał okrutny wydźwięk, który poważnie zmartwił Harry'ego. Żarty na jego temat to inna sprawa. Ale rozsiewanie plotek, że Sylarana chce skrzywdzić uczniów może doprowadzić do tego, że ktoś spróbuje ich rozdzielić na siłę i wtedy _na pewno_ posypią się trupy.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby był szalony - powiedział cichy, spokojny głos. - Jeśli można rozmawiać z chrapakiem krętorogim, to nie rozumiem, czemu nie można rozmawiać z wężem.

Harry zamrugał. Uczniowie z Ravenclawu tak szybko odwrócili się w stronę głosu, że teraz musiał patrzeć na ich plecy. Zagonili jednak kogoś w kąt, tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało, kogoś na tyle małego, że nie mógł go - jej? - zobaczyć.

\- Pomyluna, Pomyluna Lovegood - powiedział pierwszy z uczniów, ten który wspomniał wcześniej o słodkich słówkach, głosem jeszcze bardziej jadowitym niż ten, którego używał jak mówił o Harry'm. - Ty chyba nie jesteś najlepszą osobą do osądzania tego, czy ktoś jest normalny czy nie, prawda? Ty i te twoje chrapaki krętorogie i twoje rzodkiewkowe kolczyki...

Harry przesunął się, delikatnie odsuwając na bok Dracona i kilku Ślizgonów, którzy aż kipieli, by strzelić Krukonom klątwami w plecy. Wreszcie mógł zerknąć między dwóch uczniów i zobaczyć drobną dziewczynkę, którą zagonili pod ścianę, dziewczynkę, której głowa zdawała się składać głównie z roztrzepanych blond włosów i wielkich oczu ukrytych za równie wielkimi okularami. Faktycznie miała kolczyki z rzodkiewek, które wisiały tak nisko, że dotykały jej ramion. Zamrugała na starszych uczniów, kiedy jeden z nich sięgnął w jej kierunku i wyciągnął jej różdżkę zza jej ucha.

\- Nie powinnaś jej tam trzymać, Pomyluna - powiedział karcąco. - Może rozwalić ci ucho.

Dziewczynka kiwnęła głową.

\- Tak, masz rację - powiedziała. - Dziękuję za radę. - Wyciągnęła rękę. - Na przyszłość będę pamiętać, żeby trzymać ją za lewym uchem.

Uczeń, który trzymał jej różdżkę roześmiał się. Harry warknął cicho. Nie _podobał_ mu się ten śmiech, w ten sam sposób Ron i Connor śmiali się z Hermiony na poprzednim roku zanim się z nią zaprzyjaźnili.

\- Nie oddam ci tego, Pomyluna - powiedział Krukon. - U mnie będzie bezpieczniejsza niż u kogoś, kto wierzy w heliogłąbów, czy jak ty ich tam nazywasz.

\- He-lio- _pa-tów_ \- powiedziała dziewczynka, wyraźnie wymawiając każdą sylabę. - I oczywiście, że oni istnieją. Po prostu nie są popularni w Wielkiej Brytanii. Ale Ministerstwo ma ich całą armię. Woleliby jednak, żeby nikt się o tym nie dowiedział. Trzymają wszystko w tajemnicy. - Niespodziewanie odwróciła się i spojrzała na Harry'ego, zupełnie nie zaskoczona, że ją obserwuje, przez tę samą szczelinę w szatach przez którą on ją widział. - Ale odważni ludzie przede wszystkim myślą o tym, co jest prawdziwe, nawet jeśli nikt inny im nie wierzy.

Harry uznał w tym momencie, że ma dość i wezwał swoją magię.

\- Oddajcie jej różdżkę - powiedział.

Krukoni zamrugali i spojrzeli na niego. Harry odniósł wrażenie, że kompletnie o nim zapomnieli, bo dziewczynka była ich ulubionym celem.

_Tak bardzo lubią się nad nią znęcać?_

To zirytowało Harry'ego. Dręczenie go to zupełnie co innego; wężomowa była mrocznym talentem i sam ją wystawił na światło dzienne, tak jak powiedziała to ta dziewczynka. Ale ona go tylko obroniła i, najwyraźniej, lubiła mówić o zwierzętach, które nie istniały i nosić rzodkiewki w roli kolczyków. To nie było dość, by usprawiedliwić ten rodzaj dręczenia. Do tego wyglądała na pierwszoroczną, więc nie mogła jeszcze sobie narobić wrogów.

\- A niby czemu, Wężowy Książę? - zapytał ten, który trzymał różdżkę dziewczynki, szczerząc się przy tym szeroko. - Chcemy tylko przypilnować, żeby nic sobie nie zrobiła. Szalonym czarownicom nie można ufać. A ona jest porąbana, zupełnie jak jej matka - dodał, podnosząc głos dla uczniów, którzy się zatrzymali, by popatrzeć na coraz większą kłótnię. - Wybuchła podczas jakiegoś eksperymentu.

\- Owszem - powiedziała spokojnie dziewczynka. - Byłam tam. Widziałam. - Zamilkła na moment. - Tęsknię za nią czasami.

Harry'emu zrobiło się niedobrze. Nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić utracenia w ten sposób członka rodziny. Ale żeby chłopcy używali tego w dodatku do _znęcania się_ nad nią...

Do tego stanęła w jego obronie.

Harry przymrużył oczy i szepnął zaklęcie, którego jeszcze wcześniej nie próbował bezróżdżkowo.

\- _Apis Occaeco_.

Krukon, który trzymał różdżkę dziewczynki zaskrzeczał i szybko ją upuścił, łapiąc się za rękę. Harry kiwnął głową. Klątwa Niewidzialnych Pszczół była łagodna, ale wywoływała uczucie ostrego, nieprzyjemnego bólu w środku dłoni, więc było warto jej spróbować. Harry podniósł różdżkę i podał ją dziewczynce.

\- Dziękuję - powiedziała poważnie, odbierając od niego różdżkę i wsadzając ją sobie za lewe ucho. - Nazywam się Luna Lovegood. A ty?

Harry zamrugał.

\- Obroniłaś mnie przed nimi i nawet nie wiesz, jak mam na imię?

\- Nie zostaliśmy sobie oficjalnie przedstawieni - powiedziała Luna, wyciągając rękę.

Harry uścisnął ją, starając się zignorować to jak wszyscy się na niego gapią.

\- Harry Potter - powiedział. - Miło mi cię poznać.

\- _Rozwalę ci łeb_ , szczeniaku - warknął głos zza niego i Krukon, który nie jęczał z powodu pokłutej dłoni złapał Harry'ego za ramię i obrócił go gwałtownie.

Harry spojrzał mu w oczy i pomyślał o Sylaranie. Kiedy otworzył usta wiedział, że słowa, które wypowiedział, były sykiem.

\- Czy możesz wyjść z mojego rękawa i owinąć się wokół mojego nadgarstka, nie atakować ich? Chcę im tylko o tobie przypomnieć.

\- _A mam widownię?_

\- Masz.

\- _W takim razie już idę._

Sylarana wystawiła łeb z jego rękawa i owinęła się wokół jego nadgarstka w idealnie powolnym, znudzonym ruchu, którego Harry nie potrafił nie podziwiać. Otworzyła pyszczek, niczym człowiek udając, że ziewa, a jednocześnie ukazując wszystkim swoje kły.  
Krukon, który był gotów sprać Harry'ego na kwaśne jabłko, pobladł jak ściana.

\- Proszę, nie szczuj jej na mnie - zajęczał, odchodząc od Harry'ego. - Proszę, nie daj jej mnie skrzywdzić.

\- Och, ona nie zdąży cię skrzywdzić - powiedział Flint, celując różdżką w Krukona. - Bo ja to zrobię pierwszy.

\- Właśnie, że ja - powiedział Draco i rzucił zaklęcie Galaretowatych Nóg. Krukon opadł na podłogę, wrzeszcząc jakby Sylarana faktycznie go ukąsiła.

\- _Proszę w tej chwili przestać!_

Harry skrzywił się, kiedy profesor McGonagall wyszła zza zakrętu i ruszyła w ich kierunku. Tylko Dumbledore byłby gorszy. Głowa domu Gryffindora miała usta zaciśnięte tak mocno, że aż dziw brał, że ich sobie nie przegryzła. Miała wyciągniętą różdżkę i jednym machnięciem skończyła zaklęcie Dracona i klątwę Niewidzialnych Pszczół. Obrzuciła wszystkich uważnym spojrzeniem i wreszcie zatrzymała je na twarzy Harry'ego i przymrużyła oczy.

\- Panie Potter - powiedziała.

\- _Profesor McGonagall_ \- powiedziała Sylarana, idealnie naśladując ton kobiety.

Harry jeszcze nigdy nie był tak szczęśliwy, że w szkole nie było innego wężoustego.

\- Pani profesor - powiedział, pochylając głowę z pokorą i czekając na szlaban, albo na odjęcie punktów. Albo na oba na raz.

\- Co tu się stało?

Harry mrugał przez chwilę, a potem sobie przypomniał jedną dobrą rzecz w kwestii bycia przyłapanym przez profesor McGonagall. W przeciwieństwie do Snape'a, głowa domu Gryffindoru była aż do przesady sprawiedliwa. Wysłucha tego, co wszyscy mają do powiedzenia i ponieważ nie ma w to wmieszanych żadnych Gryfonów, nie będzie miała powodów do osobistych uprzedzeń...

Poza faktem, że on _był_ Ślizgonem i do tego wężoustym.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. W takim razie pozostaje mu pogodzić się z losem.

\- Usłyszałem jak tych dwóch Krukonów rozsiewa niesprawiedliwe plotki po szkole w odniesieniu do tego, o czym wszystkich poinformowałem, proszę pani - powiedział, gestem wskazując na chłopców. - Luna mnie przed nimi obroniła, więc zwrócili swoją uwagę na nią, dręczyli ją i zabrali jej różdżkę. Wtrąciłem się i poprosiłem mojego węża, żeby mnie obronił. Jeden z nich mnie nie lubił i próbował zaatakować. Draco rzucił zaklęcie Galaretowatych Nóg. A potem pani się pojawiła.

McGonagall jeszcze bardziej zwęziła oczy.

\- Ale nie użyłeś magii?

\- Nawet nie wyjąłem różdżki, proszę pani - zaczął Harry, ponieważ wiedział, że przynajmniej na tyle mógł sobie pozwolić. Mógł wyjawić swoją zdolność do bezróżdżkowej magii, gdyby musiał, ale wolał tego uniknąć.

\- A drugoroczni nie potrafią rzucać zaklęć bez różdżek - wtrącił się Flint. Nawet nie drgnął, kiedy McGonagall przerzuciła na niego swoje przeszywające spojrzenie - no, a przynajmniej nie drgnął za mocno. - Wszyscy to wiedzą, pani profesor. A nikt tutaj nie widział, żeby Harry sięgał po swoją różdżkę. Możemy na to dać swoje słowo. - Jego twarz wyrażała czystą niewinność.

McGonagall westchnęła.

\- No tak, w to nie wątpię - mruknęła, po czym spojrzała ponownie na Harry'ego. - Czemu się pan wtrącił, panie Potter?

Harry zamrugał.

\- Ponieważ ją _dręczyli_ \- powiedział. - Nie zasłużyła sobie na to.

McGonagall zerknęła na Lunę.

\- Czy to prawda, pani Lovegood?

\- Na mój honor jako przyszłego tresera chrapaków krętorogich - powiedziała Luna z powagą - tak jest.

McGonagall kiwnęła szybko głową.

\- Dobrze więc. Minus czterdzieści punktów dla Slytherinu, panie Malfoy, za użycie magii na innym uczniu, i tydzień szlabanu do odbycia pod moim nadzorem.

Harry czekał na sprzeciw Dracona. Nie było go. Jeśli już coś, Draco wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie. _Tego_ już Harry kompletnie nie zrozumiał i postanowił później go o to zapytać.

McGonagall obróciła się gwałtownie w stronę Krukonów.

\- Minus czterdzieści punktów dla Ravenclawu za walki w korytarzach - powiedziała. - Minus dwadzieścia punktów dla Ravenclawu za znęcanie się nad młodszą uczennicą. Powinniście się _wstydzić_ , panie Gorgon, panie Jones. Żeby obierać na cel uczennicę z własnego domu? - Pokręciła głową w wyraźnej odrazie, podczas gdy Gorgon i Jones gapili się na nią.

Harry wstrzymał oddech kiedy zwróciła się ku niemu.

\- Panie Potter.

Harry spiął się, oczekując, że Slytherin straci kolejne punkty za kłamanie, albo walkę, albo wezwanie węża do obrony.

\- Tak, pani profesor?

McGonagall zerknęła na Lunę, na niego i na Krukonów.

\- Pięćdziesiąt punktów dla Slytherinu za pokazanie, że lojalność dla własnego domu to nie wszystko - powiedziała. - Oraz za obronienie uczennicy młodszej od siebie. - Na jej ustach pojawił się zabawny rodzaj uśmieszku, który sprawił, że Harry zamrugał ze zdziwieniem. - A teraz, panie Potter, proponuję żeby pan się pośpieszył, jeśli nie chce pan się spóźnić na obronę przed mroczną magią.

Obróciła się i ruszyła dalej korytarzem.

Nastała długa, pełna zaskoczenia cisza, a potem Flint powiedział, głosem kogoś, kto stara się nie kwestionować cud, bo może zniknąć, jeśli ktoś zrobi to za głośno.

\- To znaczy, że jesteśmy dziesięć punktów na plusie. McGonagall? _Dała_ Slytherinowi dziesięć punktów?

\- Dała dziesięć punktów _Harry'emu_ \- powiedział Draco, szturchając Harry'ego łokciem. - To chyba najważniejsze.

\- Zapłacisz mi za to, Potter - powiedział jeden z Krukonów - Gorgon, tak się Harry'emu wydawało - wycofując się. - Wiem, że użyłeś magii. - Podniósł swoją napuchniętą dłoń oskarżycielsko.

\- Podejdź bliżej i spróbuj to powtórzyć - zaproponował Harry, a Sylarana spięła się groźnie.

Gorgon i Jones przełknęli i uciekli.

Harry zwrócił się ku Lunie.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział. - Za to, że wcześniej mnie obroniłaś i za to, co powiedziałaś profesor McGonagall.

Luna kiwnęła tylko z powagą głową.

\- Wężouści nie są źli - powiedziała. - Gnębiwtryskowouści, ci mogliby być źli, bo byliby w stanie nasyłać gnębiwtryski na ludzi i mieszać im w głowach.

Harry zamrugał. Nigdy nie słyszał o gnębiwtryskach. Ale Luna nie wyglądała jakby uważała, że jest coś dziwnego w tym, co mówi, więc uznał, że nie ma sensu tego komentować.

\- Dzięki - powtórzył i ruszył na obronę, podczas gdy Ślizgoni stłoczyli się wokół niego, rozmawiając. Obejrzał się jeszcze na chwilę i zobaczył, jak Luna idzie w dół korytarza z różdżką zatkniętą za uchem, całkiem sama.

* * *

\- Czemu byłeś taki uradowany z tego, że dostałeś szlaban? - Harry szepnął do Dracona jak tylko zajęli swoje miejsca na zajęciach z obrony. Lockhart jeszcze nie dotarł, z czego Harry był rad. Kiedy prowadził zajęcia ciężko było skoncentrować się na czymkolwiek innym poza tym jak wielkiego robił z siebie idiotę, a Harry chciał usłyszeć odpowiedź Dracona.

Draco zanucił pod nosem i zaczął układać swoje książki na brzegu ławki. Harry z niechęcią zmierzył je wzrokiem. W tym tygodniu omawiali _Przygody z Akromantulami_. Wiedział więcej o tym, co Lockhart jadł każdej nocy w kolejnych zapuszczonych wioskach, które mijał na swojej drodze, niż kiedykolwiek mu to będzie potrzebne.

Ale odsunął te myśli od siebie, kiedy zorientował się, że Draco oparł swój podbródek na ręce i po prostu go obserwował z radosnym uśmiechem.

\- No więc? - zapytał Harry. - Przecież to nie tak, że szlabany u McGonagall są zabawne.

Harry słyszał od Connora, że nie popuszczała nikomu, nawet Gryfonom. Zwykle trzeba było podczas nich pisać albo sprzątać bez użycia magii. Connor twierdził wręcz, że jak McGonagall musi wlepić komuś z własnego domu szlaban, to robi go jeszcze surowszym, bo jest nimi zawiedziona. Harry musiał przyznać, że mu to zaimponowało, na swój własny sposób. McGonagall była nieugięta, miała surowe zasady i nigdy nie pozwalała nikomu o tym zapomnieć.

\- Wiem - powiedział Draco. - Ale cię obroniłem. - Brzmiał na tak uradowanego, jakby matka przysłała mu całe pudło słodyczy, co robiła mniej więcej raz na tydzień.

Harry zamrugał.

\- Nie rozumiem.

\- Stanąłem w twojej obronie - powiedział Draco. - To była pierwsza taka szansa odkąd ogłosiłeś, że jesteś wężousty - pierwszy raz kiedy doszło do wyciągnięcia różdżek, zamiast wymiany głupich wyzwisk, które Ślizgoni potrafiliby dobrać sto razy lepiej. - Zaczął się wiercić w miejscu, co Harry uznał, za okazanie jeszcze większej radości. - Naprawdę chciałem to zrobić, Harry - dokończył. - Wiem, że nie uważasz mnie jeszcze za bliskiego przyjaciela. Ale przyjaciele się chronią nawzajem. Dlatego to zrobiłem.

Harry westchnął, ale nie potrafił się nie uśmiechnąć. No tak, coś takiego _mogło_ być motywem dla Dracona.

Oczywiście, jego dobry nastrój został zniszczony w następnej chwili, kiedy Lockhart wszedł do klasy, uśmiechając się do nich szeroko. Harry pocieszył się myślą, że przynajmniej zęby nie były tak oślepiająco białe jak mogłyby być. Stopniowy _Obscurus_ nałożony na jego uśmiech i włosy był subtelną zemstą Harry'ego, kiedy zobaczył, że Lockhart ciągle stara się zrobić sobie zdjęcia z Connorem. Uśmiech i włosy ciemniał i matowiały po trochu z każdym dniem. Harry chciałby być w pobliżu pewnego dnia, kiedy Lockhart po raz pierwszy spojrzy w lustro i zorientuje się, że jego włosy siwieją, a zęby żółcieją.

Póki co jednak profesor obrony był równie irytujący jak zawsze. Stanął na podium i klasnął w ręce.

\- Kto wie, jaki mamy dzisiaj dzień? - zapytał wesoło.

\- Pańskie urodziny - powiedziała Pansy Parkinson zza Harry'ego, a jej głos brzmiał na rozmarzony. Harry rzucił jej zdegustowane spojrzenie i obrócił się akurat, by zobaczyć jak Millicenta Bulstrode, patrząc na nią z jeszcze większym obrzydzeniem, zapodaje Pansy sójkę w bok.

\- Zachowuj się jak na Ślizgonkę przystało, na litość Merlina! - szepnęła większa dziewczyna. - Przestań się tak ślinić!

Lockhart kontynuował zanim Pansy zdążyła się poprawić.

\- Moje urodziny, tak, znakomicie. Dziesięć punktów dla Slytherinu. 

Pansy się rozpromieniła. Draco wydał z siebie ciche odgłosy rzygania, a Harry musiał się z nim zgodzić. 

\- A to oznacza - ogłosił Lockhart - że macie moją zgodę na ćwiczenie dowolnych zaklęć do końca zajęć, pod warunkiem, że wraz z dzwonkiem podejdziecie do mnie z prezentami, które zrobiliście za ich pomocą!

Wyszczerzył się do nich tym swoim idealnym, wyćwiczonym uśmiechem, którego kopię wyciętą z tygodnika “Czarownica” Pansy zawsze nosiła przy sobie. Harry widział jednak już ciemność czającą się na jego przednich zębach. Wolał myśleć o tym, zamiast o chaosie, który zaraz wyniknie z tego, że cała klasa pełna Krukonów i Ślizgonów zaraz zacznie rzucać zaklęcia. Wyciągnął własną różdżkę.

\- On się urodził taki głupi, czy gdzieś się w tym szkolił? - szepnął Draco obok niego.

\- Myślę, że mu to przychodzi naturalnie - odpowiedział Harry szeptem i pokręcił głową. Lockhart _był_ głupi i to oznaczało dla nich straszną stratę. Obrona przed mroczną magią była w rozumowaniu Harry'ego najważniejszymi zajęciami w Hogwarcie. Uczniowie _musieli_ się nauczyć jak się bronić przed klątwami i stworzeniami mroku, albo będą bezsilni jak Voldemort powróci.

Póki co jednak postanowił się skupić po prostu na "prezencie", jaki by mógł podarować Lockhartowi. Zamknął oczy na dłuższą chwilę, po czym uśmiechnął się i otworzył je. Najlepiej byłoby to zrobić z pomocą eliksirów, ale ponieważ nie miał tutaj żadnych składników, to będzie musiał wykombinować coś za pomocą zaklęć. Pomyślał, że może mu się udać.

\- Co dla niego zrobisz? - zapytał Draco, machając różdżką i transmutując kartkę papieru w nieco większą kartkę papieru. - Ja zamierzam zrobić coś banalnie prostego i udawać, że to coś skomplikowanego i bardzo starożytnego i czystokrwistego. Ten idiota nawet się nie zorientuje.

\- Patrz - powiedział Harry i przeprowadził własną transmutację, zamieniając jedną z łusek Sylarany w lepką, pomarańczową maź. Draco podniósł brwi i już miał zadać pytanie, ale Harry podgrzał pastę i szybko ją zamieszał, po czym sprawił, że uniosła się w powietrze i owinęła wokół siebie. Czuł jak jego magia wręcz mruczy z radości, że wreszcie jest używana i pokręcił głową. Czasem miewał naprawdę dziwne skojarzenia w kwestii własnej magii i zdawały się one pojawiać coraz częściej w wakacje.

Wygładził pastę i rozejrzał się za jakimś pojemnikiem. Lockhart trzymał pusty słoik na biurku, którego użył do opanowania chochlików kornwalijskich podczas swoich pierwszych zajęć. Harry podniósł rękę.

\- Proszę pana?

Lockhart zwrócił się w jego stronę.

\- Tak, panie Potter?

\- Czy mógłbym pożyczyć od pana ten słoik? - zapytał Harry, opuszczając oczy. - Mój prezent potrzebuje jakiegoś pojemnika, a to byłby wielki zaszczyt, móc dotknąć tego, co pan dotknął.

\- Oczywiście, Harry - powiedział Lockhart, wyglądając na odpowiednio podłechtanego. Spróbował lewitować słoik w jego kierunku, ale źle wymówił zaklęcie i słoik wystrzelił w górę, niemal roztrzaskując się o sufit zanim Harry zdążył przejąć nad nim kontrolę. Lockhart zachichotał. - Czasami sam zapominam jaki jestem potężny!

 _Czyli jak bardzo, jeden pomnożony przez siłę kretynizmu?_ pomyślał Harry i złapał za słoik, po czym przekierował do niego pomarańczową maź. Rzucił jeszcze ostatnie zaklęcie, proste, ale takie, które zamieniło kolor pomarańczowy w złoty, przez co nadał jej nieodparty urok. Harry z powagą podał słoik Lockhartowi.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, profesorze - powiedział.

\- Och, dziękuję, panie Potter - odparł Lockhart, odbierając od niego słoik. - Co za miła niespodzianka. - Przyglądał się przez chwilę złotej mazi, po czym skrzywił się, jakby naprawdę nie chciał się do tego przyznać. - Ee... co to jest?

\- Krem, który pomoże panu zadbać o swoją skórę i włosy, profesorze - powiedział Harry z wdziękiem. - Zauważyłem, że wyglądał pan _nieco_ mizernie dzisiaj rano przy śniadaniu. Mam nadzieję, że to pomoże.

Lockhart zrobił się zielonkawy.

\- Mizernie? Naprawdę? Dziękuję panu, panie Potter. Z pewnością go użyję.

Wrócił do swojego biurka, już po drodze zanurzając palec w kremie i wmasowując go w policzek.

Harry odwrócił się, kiedy poczuł jak ktoś stuka go w ramię.

\- Serio? - szepnął Draco, gapiąc się na niego.

\- Oczywiście, że nie - powiedział Harry, pilnując, by nie podnieść głosu. Lockhart pewnie by ich nie usłyszał, ale w klasie było jeszcze mnóstwo innych ludzi, którzy pewnie by się osobiście obrazili na Harry'ego i spróbowali go przekląć za ten psikus. - Rozjaśni mu włosy na tydzień, a potem zabarwi mu skórę na pomarańczowo.

Draco otworzył szerzej oczy po czym zaczął się śmiać. Harry uśmiechnął się do niego, po czym oparł wygodnie na krześle, gotując się do słodkiego lenistwa aż do końca lekcji i obserwowania jak Lockhart szczodrze nakłada sobie maść.

Mamrot za nim go ostrzegł, ale nie dał mu _wystarczającego_ ostrzeżenia. 

\- Przeklął Gorgona! _Wiem_ , że to zrobił! - powiedział głos, który nie należał do żadnego Ślizgona.

\- W takim razie to go nauczy - powiedział inny głos, a Harry odwrócił się w porę, by zobaczyć jasnozielone zaklęcie lecące w jego stronę. Spanikował na chwilę. Nie sądził, żeby zdołał w porę podnieść Zaklęcie Tarczy i zdecydowanie nie chciał tego robić na oczach wszystkich. W Wielkiej Sali uczniowie mogli pomyśleć, że to było dzieło jednego z profesorów, ale tutaj?

_Pozwól mi._

Ciało Harry'ego zawibrowało od siły tego głosu i świat przed nim się rozmazał i zakręcił. Widział jak kolory rozciągają się i nachodzą jeden na drugi, zamieniając się w poziomą mieszaninę kolorów. Zobaczył jak jego własne ręce wykonują leniwy gest i zielona klątwa zrobiła się czerwona i odbiła się w stronę Krukonki, która ją rzuciła. Poczuł się dziwnie, zdystansowany, oderwany od wszystkiego, jakby to nie on to zrobił. I nie zrobił, nie tak naprawdę.

Harry usłyszał cichy śmiech w swojej głowie i rozwścieczony syk Sylarany. W następnej chwili kolory w pokoju przestały się rozmazywać i wróciły do swojej stabilnej normy. Sylarana była na wierzchu i tańczyła na jego nadgarstku, rzucając się na nic, jakby chciała ukąsić tego, kto przemówił do Harry'ego i zaśmiał się.

Draco złapał go za ramię i spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- Harry? Nic ci nie jest?

Harry ostrożnie kiwnął głową. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co zobaczył. Jak udało mu się zamienić kolor klątwy w czerwony, zwłaszcza jeśli nie wiedział co to w ogóle było za zaklęcie?

\- Skrzywdził Margaret!

Harry poderwał głowę z bijącym sercem. Krukonka, prawdopodobnie ta, która rzuciła w niego zaklęciem, leżała na ziemi. Miała zamknięte oczy i bladą twarz, a na policzku miała ślad jakby ktoś ją uderzył z otwartej dłoni. Ślad powiększył się na oczach Harry'ego i w końcu objął całą jej twarz, przez co zrobiła się czerwona. Margaret jęknęła przez sen.

\- No już, już - powiedział Lockhart, biegnąc do nich z połową twarzy w złotej mazi. - Jak tak zaklęcia wszędzie latają, to wypadki się czasem zdarzają, prawda? Naprawdę powinienem był sprecyzować, że chcę od was niewielkich podarków, nie czegoś dużego. Proszę zabrać... ee... Margaret do skrzydła szpitalnego, panno...

\- Turtledove - chlipnęła dziewczyna klęcząca przy Margaret. Rzuciła Harry'emu spojrzenie pełne nienawiści. - Profesorze Lockhart, nie powinien go pan ukarać? _Co_ on jej w ogóle zrobił?

\- Ee, cóż, nie wiem - przyznał Lockhart, po czym zwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego, starając się wyglądać na odważnego i heroicznego, i kompletnie to zawalając. - Co pan jej zrobił, panie Potter?

\- Nie wiem - szepnął Harry. - Widziałem tylko jak jej zaklęcie leci w moim kierunku...

\- Ona nie rzuciła żadnego zaklęcia! - przerwała mu gwałtownie Turtledove.

\- Owszem, rzuciła - powiedziała Millicenta, wychylając się ze swojego miejsca za Harrym. - Sama widziałam. Harry je odbił. Nie sądzę, żeby miał zamiar ją skrzywdzić, ale tak się właśnie stało. - Wzruszyła ramionami. - Nie powinna się była tak bawić z zaklęciami podczas lekcji. Żadne z nas nie powinno. - Rzuciła Lockhartowi zirytowane spojrzenie, którego cel kompletnie mu umknął.

\- Czyli to po prostu przypadek niebezpiecznej magii, która zderzyła się z inną niebezpieczną magią - podsumował Lockhart, rozjaśniając się. - W takim razie bardzo proszę odeskortować Margaret do skrzydła szpitalnego, panno, ee, Turtleshell, a jestem pewien, że niebawem jej się polepszy.

Turtledove i trzech innych uczniów z jej klasy wyniosło Margaret z sali. Harry czuł na sobie ich jadowite spojrzenia. Pokręcił głową. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Lunie nie oberwie się od nich, jak będą chcieli się na kimś wyżyć.

Miał też nadzieję, że _sam_ nie będzie musiał więcej przez to przechodzić. Dotknął swojego czoła i wzdrygnął się. Po czym zatrzymał. Jego czoło bolało w dość charakterystyczny sposób i źródło tego było w jego bliźnie. Dotknął jej palcami i aż podskoczył. Parzyła. Zastanawiał się, jakim cudem wcześniej nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

 _Czułam go!_ syknęła Sylarana w jego głowie.

 _Kogo?_ zapytał Harry. Uznał, że ostatnie, czego ktokolwiek teraz potrzebuje to słyszenia na głos wężomowy.

 _Tego, który cię odwiedza nocami! Toma Riddle'a!_ Sylarana wiła się w kółko. _Nie wiem, co zrobił. Był... tam, przez chwilę, a ciebie nie było. Potem go wyrzuciłam, albo sam wyszedł, nie wiem dokładnie._ Harry jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał jej tak zmartwionej.

Harry odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał w górę, kiedy Draco dotknął jego ramienia.

\- Co się stało, Harry? - szepnął.

\- Nie wiem - odpowiedział Harry, patrząc jak Lockhart siada znowu za swoim biurkiem i wraca do nakładania kremu. Żart przestał już go śmieszyć. - Ale to nie było coś, co chcę jeszcze przechodzić.

\- W takim razie będziemy musieli to razem zwalczyć - powiedział Draco, obejmując go jedną ręką.

 _Oj tak_ , powiedziała Sylarana i jej głos brzmiał bardziej ponuro niż kiedykolwiek.

Harry zamknął oczy. _Czy jeśli to się powtórzy - cokolwiek to było - to czy to znaczy, że jestem zagrożeniem dla Connora?_  
Uznał szybko, że to nie jest rodzaj decyzji, które powinien podejmować sam. Sylarana i Draco też nie mogli mu pomóc, bo nie mieli wystarczająco dużo doświadczenia. Ale pod ręką był ktoś, z kim Harry mógł porozmawiać, kto wyrósł wśród mrocznych artefaktów i potem walczył z mrokiem jako auror.

 _Po obiedzie_ , postanowił. _Pójdę porozmawiać z Syriuszem._


	7. Lekcje Odwagi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział ma zęby. Bardzo za to przepraszam.

Harry przemykał się pośpiesznie kolejnym korytarzem w stronę gabinetu, który Dumbledore przydzielił Syriuszowi. Opuścił obiad przed czasem, co spowodowało protest Sylarany i kwaśną minę u Dracona, który utknął w rozmowie z Blaisem, ale Connora i Rona nie było na obiedzie w ogóle. Teraz Harry miał dodatkowy powód do odwiedzenia Syriusza. Jeśli ci dwaj znowu się w coś wpakowali...

Z ulgą usłyszał głos Rona dochodzący zza uchylonych drzwi gabinetu. Czyli tam byli. Wyglądało na to, że nie on jeden potrzebował porozmawiać ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym.

\- ...obślizgły Ślizgon! - zawył Ron wściekle jak tylko Harry dotarł do drzwi.

Harry zamarł. Następnie oparł się delikatnie o ścianę i przechylił głowę, żeby zajrzeć przez szczelinę w drzwiach. Serce mu waliło.

Gabinet Syriusza był w zwykłym dla siebie nieładzie odkąd tylko ten się do niego wprowadził, pełen zdjęć jego z Harrym, czy z Connorem, czy z całą rodziną Potterów, albo tylko z Remusem, przewinęły się nawet zdjęcia ze ślubu Potterów, czy kilka z jego niezliczonej ilości dziewczyn. Jego własna miotła i motor stały w kącie, razem z kilkoma innymi szkolnymi miotłami, które, jak Harry podejrzewał, Syriusz miał sprawdzić na klątwy. Proporce Gryffindoru, albo przynajmniej kawałki materiału transmutowane by tak wyglądały, wisiały niedbale z każdego możliwego haka. Biurko Syriusza stało po środku tego wszystkiego, zakopane pod coraz wyższą ilością papierów i przykryte wielkim rozkładem quidditcha, na którym każdy mecz Gryffindoru był zaznaczony czerwonym i złotym atramentem.

Stały tam również trzy krzesła, teraz ułożone w trójkąt. Syriusz siedział na jednym z nich, z nachmurzoną miną. Connor przysiadł na brzegu drugiego, niemal wibrując z emocji, które Harry rozpoznał jako mieszankę niepokoju i złości. Ron chodził w te i nazad przed nimi, z twarzą zwróconą od drzwi, więc Harry nie widział jego twarzy.

 _Może to nie jest najlepsza pora_ , pomyślał Harry.

 _Podsłuchujesz_ , wytknęła mu łagodnie Sylarana.

 _Wiem_ , burknął Harry w odpowiedzi. _Cicho bądź._

Zachichotała w odpowiedzi, co było nieoczekiwaną reakcją. Harry wrócił do słuchania.

\- Nie ujdzie mu to na sucho - powiedział Syriusz, a do jego głosu zakradł się warkot. - Ministerstwo _nie ma_ żadnego powodu do zwolnienia twojego ojca, Ron, a już na pewno nie po czymś takim jak mała sprzeczka z Lucjuszem Malfoyem w księgarni.

Ron znowu się obrócił i Harry zobaczył, że jego twarz jest niemal cała czerwona, tak intensywnie, że niemal nie było widać jego piegów.

\- Ale co, jeśli to zrobią? - szepnął. - Tata zawsze mi mówił, że Lucjusz Malfoy ma mnóstwo znajomych w ministerstwie i teraz...

\- Nie aż tak wielu w porównaniu do czasów, kiedy był śmierciożercą - powiedział Syriusz i prychnął. - Och, tak, ma wpływy - każdy czystokrwisty z pieniędzmi może pomiatać tym kretynem Knotem jak tylko mu się podoba - ale to nie znaczy zbyt wiele teraz, kiedy każdy może spojrzeć na jego lewe przedramię i zobaczyć mroczny znak.

Zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę, po czym na jego twarzy pojawił się leniwy, złośliwy uśmiech.

\- No i co teraz, Syriuszu? - w głosie Connora przebrzmiało echo takiego samego uśmiechu. Dobrze wiedział, co Syriuszowi chodzi po głowie, zupełnie jak Harry. Ron patrzył to na jednego, to na drugiego z kompletnym brakiem zrozumienia na twarzy.

Syriusz odkaszlnął.

\- Cóż, Malfoy ma zamiar wyjść z siebie, żeby zrobić to wszystko zgodnie z literą prawa i legalnie, prawda? - zapytał.

Ron kiwnął głową.

\- Adwokaci i w ogóle! Ale... - wzdrygnął się i zwiesił głowę. - No, moja rodzina nie może odpowiedzieć tym samym, bo... - jego głos ucichł w niemrawym mamrotaniu.

Uprzejmie, uznał Harry, Syriusz nie wspomniał o tym jak biedna jest rodzina Rona.

\- Wiem - powiedział. - Po prostu potrzebujecie innego czystokrwistego, który miałby dość pieniędzy, by o was walczyć.

Ron zamrugał tylko, ale Connor skoczył i uwiesił się Syriuszowi na szyi.

\- Syriuszu - szepnął. - Zrobiłbyś to? _Naprawdę_ byś to zrobił?

Syriusz potarmosił Connorowi włosy, a zrobił to tak czule, że Harry uśmiechnął się lekko mimo tego, że wieści o tym, że Lucjusz Malfoy faktycznie zaczął wojnę z Arturem Weasleyem, poważnie nadszarpnęły mu nerwy.

\- Oczywiście, mały - powiedział. - Wciąż mam swoje kontakty w ministerstwie, a fortuna Blacków leży tylko i lepi się od kurzu, bo nieczęsto z niej korzystam. Przecież nie jestem w stanie wydać _wszystkiego_ na moich nieodpowiedzialnych synów chrzestnych, prawda?

Connor wyszczerzył się do niego radośnie. Ron wreszcie załapał.

\- Och, proszę pana, nie śmiałbym prosić...

Syriusz wyciągnął rękę.

\- Wiem. Sam tego chcę. Obiecuję ci, Ron, nie zbankrutuję od tego. - Przymrużył oczy i uśmiechnął się w sposób, przez który Harry zawsze oczekiwał, że zaraz wystawi język i zacznie merdać ogonem. - A zmiażdżenie tego drania, Malfoya, sprawi mi wiele radości. Nie ufam mu ani grama więcej niż Smarkerusowi. Kto kiedyś był Ślizgonem, zawsze będzie Ślizgonem. Kto kiedyś był śmierciożercą, zawsze będzie śmierciożercą.

Connor pobladł i przez chwilę nic nie mówił. Wreszcie odezwał się, a jego głos był cichy i zakłopotany.

\- Syriuszu, myślisz, że Harry'ego też to dotyczy?

Harry przełknął ślinę.

 _Dziesięć ruchów i będę przy nich_ , powiedziała Sylarana z namysłem. _Mogłabym ukąsić obu zanim jeszcze osłona by zareagowała i zamknęła mnie w klatce. Tylko powiedz słowo._

Harry rzucił jej gniewny sprzeciw i czekał na odpowiedź Syriusza. Im dłużej jego ojciec chrzestny z nią zwlekał, tym bardziej Harry był spięty. Syriusz patrzył się w przestrzeń przez długą chwilę, aż wreszcie westchnął i przejechał ręką po włosach.

\- Connor, jeśli mam być szczery, to sam nie wiem - powiedział, kręcąc głową. - Jest moim synem chrzestnym i to jest naprawdę fajny dzieciak. Chociaż zawsze myślałem, że trochę za dużo siedzi nad książkami. Ale nigdy nie powiedziałbym, że jest zły.

\- Ale? - zapytał Connor z naciskiem. Harry zauważył, że Ron też się uważnie przysłuchuje. Ron zawsze widział problem w jego relacjach z Connorem, odkąd sam się z nim zaprzyjaźnił. Póki co akceptował Harry'ego, ale jeśli Syriusz mu powie teraz coś niewłaściwego, to z chęcią się zwróci przeciw niemu.

\- Ale jest wężousty - powiedział Syriusz. - I pogodził się ze Ślizgonami nawet po tym, jak otwarcie zadeklarował, że jest po twojej stronie, czego kompletnie nie rozumiem.

 _To był ich pomysł, nie mój!_ pomyślał Harry.

\- Aha - wymamrotał Connor, wyglądając na wstrząśniętego.

\- Zawsze będę po jego stronie, oczywiście - powiedział Syriusz, wyciągając ręce w stronę Connora. Potrząsł nim przez chwilę, a potem uścisnął. - Mam przecież zakład ze Snape'em do wygrania, co nie? Ale nie podoba mi się to, ile czekał z tym, żeby nam powiedzieć, że jest wężousty. Aż mi niezręcznie teraz, jak jest w pobliżu. - Odetchnął głęboko. - Wciąż walczę o Harry'ego, Connor, ale wygląda na to, że czeka mnie cięższa przeprawa niż myślałem.

Harry zamknął oczy. Zwalczył chęć odejścia od drzwi. Wiedział, że teraz Syriusz nie przyjmie zbyt dobrze wieści o tym, co się stało podczas zajęć obrony przed mroczną magią. Harry będzie musiał wyjaśnić kwestię pamiętnika i Toma, i co on w ogóle _myślał_ nikomu o tym nie mówiąc. Dużo łatwiej byłoby się stamtąd po prostu zmyć.

 _No to tak zrób_ , powiedziała Sylarana. _Sama mogę ci pomóc w walce z Tomem jeśli się znowu pojawi._

Harry powoli pokręcił głową. Miał być Gryfonem, _chciał_ być Gryfonem, a jeśli naprawdę miał ku temu dążyć, to musiał zacząć stawiać czoła własnym lękom. Zrobił to raz, w Wielkiej Sali, ale teraz musiał to kontynuować.

Zapukał do drzwi.

Zapadła krótka, zaskoczona cisza.

\- Proszę - zawołał Syriusz.

Harry zajrzał do gabinetu i został przywitany kilkoma emocjami na raz: zaskoczeniem, ulgą, obawą, wrogością. Przełknął ślinę.

\- Czy mogę z tobą porozmawiać na osobności, Syriuszu? - zapytał, zerkając na moment na Connora.

Syriusz przymrużył oczy.

\- Czemu, Harry?

Harry odetchnął lekko.

\- Coś mi się dzisiaj przytrafiło. Coś mrocznego. Chyba ślizgońskiego.

Syriusz odchylił się na swoim krześle, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Wreszcie pokręcił głową.

\- Myślę, że czas najwyższy na twoją pierwszą lekcję w tym, jak powinien się zachowywać porządny Gryfon. Pamiętasz, Harry? Obiecałem ci je - powiedział łagodnie, ale w jego tonie brzęczało stalowe postanowienie. - Jestem pewien, że możesz o tym powiedzieć przy Connorze i Ronie. Chyba możemy im zaufać, że nikomu więcej tego nie powiedzą, prawda? - Jego oczy spoczęły na Ronie, który, jak Harry sobie przypomniał, w zeszłym roku miał nieprzyjemną reputację przypadkowego wygadywania się z tajemnic innych ludzi.

Ron przytaknął, lekko czerwony na twarzy. Connor już i tak kiwał głową, a jego orzechowe oczy były wbite ze strachem w Harry'ego.

\- Powiedz nam o wszystkim - powiedział łagodnie Syriusz.

Harry opowiedział im o pamiętniku, o koszmarach związanych z dwoma postaciami, o snach z Tomem Riddle'em i skończył na tym, co się stało podczas zajęć z obrony. Wyrzucił z głosu wszelkie emocje i uważał, żeby ton jego głosu pozostawał beznamiętny. Wzrok wbił w punkt ponad głową Syriusza, żeby nie musieć patrzeć na to, jak się zmienia jej wyraz.

\- Och, Harry - szepnął Syriusz jak Harry wreszcie skończył.

Harry powoli zwrócił się ku niemu. Nie wiedział, jakie emocje dominują w oczach jego ojca chrzestnego - było ich zbyt wiele - i nie ważył się spojrzeć na Rona i Connora. Kiwnął głową.

\- Myślę, że zostałem opętany - szepnął. - Ale nie wiem, w jaki sposób. Nie zaglądałem do pamiętnika od tygodni.

\- Ale go zatrzymałeś? - zapytał Syriusz z naciskiem.

\- Nie wiedziałem, co innego można z nim zrobić - powiedział Harry, kręcąc głową. - Nie wydawał się niebezpieczny...

\- Obawiam się, że jest. - Syriusz wstał i podszedł do niego, po czym uklęknął przed nim. Harry odprężył się nieco, jak zobaczył jego wzrok. Lily miała taki sam, kiedy musiała mu wyjaśnić coś trudnego z życia dorosłych, z czym się zetknął po raz pierwszy. - Cokolwiek, co może wywołać takie sny i opętać cię w ten sposób, jest niebezpieczne. Leć po ten pamiętnik, Harry, przynieś mi go tutaj. Muszę go zobaczyć. Jest kilka zaklęć, które znam, a o których ty pewnie nawet nie pomyślałeś, które chciałbym przeprowadzić na tym pamiętniku. Sprawdzę jak wiele jest w nim mrocznej magii.

Harry kiwnął głową i pobiegł w stronę lochów. Słyszał jak rozmowa rozbrzmiewa zaraz po jego wyjściu, ale tym razem nie zatrzymał się, żeby podsłuchiwać. Nie miał prawa słyszeć nawet pierwszej.

Wydłużył krok, trąc swoją bliznę, która znowu zaczęła go lekko piec. Potem usłyszał zaskoczony syk Sylarany.

* * *

Harry powoli i ostrożnie otworzył oczy. Miał wrażenie, jakby były sklejone przez długi okres snu. Głowa go bolała. Rozejrzał się dookoła i nie rozumiał tego, co zobaczył. Leżał w łóżku, w skrzydle szpitalnym, a pani Pomfrey stała niedaleko i rozmawiała z Syriuszem napiętym głosem.

\- Syriuszu? - zapytał. Miał zachrypnięty głos. Harry wzdrygnął się. Brzmiał, jakby całymi godzinami wrzeszczał.

Syriusz wyleciał zza matrony, ignorując jej zaskoczony krzyk, i przyklęknął przy łóżku Harry'ego. Złapał jego prawą rękę i wolną dłonią sięgnął, by odgarnąć mu grzywkę z twarzy. Wciągnął ze świstem powietrze.

Harry się skrzywił. Wyglądało na to, że jego blizna wyglądała inaczej, kiedy go tak intensywnie bolała jak teraz.

\- Zmieniła kolor - szepnął Syriusz.

\- Co takiego? - pani Pomfrey pojawiła się za nim z rękami na biodrach. - Jeśli sugerujesz, że pan Potter cierpi teraz bo sobie nabił guza, to obawiam się, że muszę...

\- Nie, jego blizna - szepnął Syriusz. - Jest czerwona. Czemu?

\- No, _ja_ na pewno nie wiem - powiedziała pani Pomfrey. - A teraz gdybyś mógł mi się odsunąć z drogi, Syriuszu, to przeprowadzę kilka testów...

Syriusz odsunął się, chociaż zdawał się niezdolny do puszczenia ręki Harry'ego. Jego zaniepokojony wzrok rozgrzało w Harrym coś, z czego nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że było zamrożone. Zamknął oczy i ostrożne poruszył lewą ręką, żeby poczuć ciężar Sylarany. Był zaskoczony, że jeszcze nie skomentowała niczego.

Nie było jej tam.

Otworzył oczy i już miał zapytać, kiedy pani Pomfrey zaczęła inkantację zaklęć, więc uznał, że powinien leżeć w bezruchu i zaczekać. Nie rozpoznał żadnego z tych zaklęć, ale skupił się na zapamiętaniu poszczególnych sylab. Magia medyczna mogła się kiedyś przydać, jeśli będzie musiał wyleczyć Connora.

Matrona wreszcie westchnęła i odsunęła się od łóżka, opuszczając różdżkę.

\- Fizycznie nic mu nie jest - powiedziała. - Nie ma obitej głowy, wstrząśnienia mózgu, żadnych połamanych kości.

\- Nie rozumiem - powiedział Harry i skrzywił się na dźwięk swojego głosu. - Co się stało?

\- A co pan pamięta jako ostatnie, panie Potter? - zapytała pani Pomfrey, a jej głos złagodniał jak spojrzała na jego twarz.

Harry pokręcił głową.

\- Niewiele. Byłem w drodze do lochów, żeby zabrać stamtąd książkę, na którą Syriusz chciał rzucić okiem, ale wtedy... wtedy Sylarana syknęła... - Znowu spojrzał tępo na swoje lewe przedramię. - Gdzie ona jest?

\- Tutaj, mój chłopcze.

Harry obrócił głowę i odetchnął z ulgą. Dumbledore był z nimi w pokoju, trzymał w rękach szklany pojemnik. Sylarana wiła się w środku, sycząc wściekle. Dumbledore położył klatkę ostrożnie na łóżku i otworzył ją.

\- Dyrektorze, to nierozsądne... - zaczęła pani Pomfrey roztrzęsionym głosem.

Sylarana wystrzeliła z klatki jakby ta ją parzyła i zwinęła się na obojczyku Harry'ego, po czym szybko owinęła wokół jego szyi. Nie przestawała przy tym mówić, tonem pełnym żądania.

\- _Gdzie ty byłeś? Nie mogłam cię znaleźć. Nie mogłam cię_ wyczuć. _Gdzie się podziałeś?_

\- Nie wiem - powiedział Harry i z tego, że wszyscy obecni dorośli się wzdrygnęli zrozumiał, że mówił w wężomowie. Westchnął i zwrócił się ku nim, uważając, żeby trzymać Sylaranę poza swoim polem widzenia. - Nie wiem, co się stało - powiedział. - Ale oboje chcielibyśmy się dowiedzieć. Czy ktoś może nam powiedzieć?

\- Mówi o tym wężu jakby ten był człowiekiem - wymamrotał Syriusz. - Dziwaczne.

Dumbledore go zignorował i powoli kiwnął głową, a w jego oczach było zdecydowanie mniej blasku niż kiedy Harry widział go ostatnim razem.

\- Alarm w moim gabinecie się włączył, kiedy twoja Locusta znalazła się w niepokojącej odległości od ciebie, mój drogi chłopcze - czy może raczej powinienem powiedzieć, kiedy się od niej oddaliłeś na niepokojącą odległość. Kiedy po nią poszedłem, zacząłem cię szukać i swoimi sposobami namierzyłem cię na drugim piętrze, przed schowkiem na miotły. Leżałeś na ziemi, nieprzytomny. - Zamilkł, patrząc intensywnie na Harry'ego. - Naprawdę nie pamiętasz, co się stało?

Harry pokręcił głową, oszołomiony.

\- Ale Sylarana powinna być w stanie nam powiedzieć...

\- _Nie mogę_ \- powiedziała z uporem. - Odłożyłeś mnie na ziemi i kazałeś zostawić się w spokoju. Tych wspomnień nie ma w twojej głowie. Zniknęły.

\- A co tam jest zamiast nich? - zapytał Harry, nie przejmując się tym, że syczy.

\- _Nic. Dziura._ \- Sylarana zacisnęła nieco swój uchwyt na jego szyi. - _To było dziwne._

\- A są jakieś ślady po Tomie Riddle'u?

\- _Nie ma_ \- powiedziała Sylarana. - _Nie wyczuwam go już._ \- Zamilkła na dłuższą chwilę, po czym dodała niepewnie. - _Być może się przestraszył sugestii tego kundla, żeby przyjrzeć się bliżej jego pierwszemu domowi, i uciekł._

Harry odetchnął głęboko. Czyli jedno z niebezpieczeństw zostało oddalone - to główne, Tom Riddle, który był w stanie go opętać i rzucić z pomocą jego ciała niebezpieczne zaklęcia na innych uczniów, czy nawet na Connora. Pozwolił supłowi, w jaki był zwinięty jego żołądek, się rozwiązać i spojrzał w górę, gdzie zobaczył pytające spojrzenie Dumbledore'a.

\- W mojej głowie był ktoś, proszę pana - powiedział spokojnie. - Ktoś mnie opętał. Młody człowiek z czarnymi włosami, który twierdził, że pochodzi z pewnej książki, którą dostałem od... - Zawahał się. Czy naprawdę powinien wydawać ojca Dracona w ten sposób?

\- Od? - Dumbledore popędził go delikatnie, patrząc na niego uważnie.

Harry pokręcił głową.

\- Znalazłem w Esach i Floresach - powiedział. - Z początku nie wiedziałem, że jest z nią coś nie tak, ale wtedy Tom zaczął ze mną rozmawiać...

\- Tom. - Oczy Dumbledore'a otworzyły się nieco szerzej. - Tom Riddle?

Harry zamrugał.

\- Tak, proszę pana. Skąd pan wie? Syriusz o tym już panu powiedział? - Zerknął na swojego ojca chrzestnego, ale Syriusz, choć wciąż trzymał rękę Harry'ego w żelaznym uścisku, patrzył na Dumbledore'a z równie wielkim zdumieniem co Harry.

Dumbledore westchnął.

\- Obawiam się, że mam dobry, choć nieszczęśliwy powód, by myśleć o tym nazwisku za każdym razem, kiedy słyszę o jakimś Tomie - powiedział. - I nie, twój ojciec chrzestny o tym nie wspominał. - Odczekał dłuższą chwilę i wreszcie dokończył. - Tom Riddle to było imię Voldemorta kiedy ten chodził do Hogwartu, Harry.

Harry zacisnął ręce tak mocno, że jego paznokcie przebiły jego skórę. Skóra mu pełzała jakby był cały umazany błotem.

 _Voldemort._ Miał w swojej głowie _Voldemorta_. _Voldemort_ mógł w każdej chwili go opętać i skrzywdzić _Connora_.

Mógł użyć _Harry'ego_ do skrzywdzenia Connora.

Harry zadygotał. Przechylił się na bok, a pani Pomfrey krzyknęła coś krótko i machnęła różdżką, przesuwając w jego stronę wielką miskę, która dotarła akurat w czas, kiedy zaczął wymiotować.

Tymczasem Sylarana syczała niczym smok, któremu ktoś naruszył legowisko.

\- _Ten degenerat, który zmuszał węże, by były mu posłuszne? Ten, z którym walczyłeś w zeszłym roku? On byłby w stanie przejąć nade mną kontrolę. Próbował to zrobić. Cieszę się, że już go nie ma._ \- Następnie zacisnęła się wokół szyi Harry'ego na tyle mocno, że musiał jej poświęcić choć odrobinę uwagi, choćby dlatego, że zaczynała mu odcinać dopływ powietrza. - _Nie splugawił cię._

Harry potarł dłonią usta i kiwnął słabo głową w stronę pani Pomfrey w podzięce. Żałował, że nie może się zgodzić z Sylaraną. Czuł się splugawiony i do tego przerażony w sposób, który nie miał nic wspólnego z opętaniem jako takim. To był _Voldemort_. Główne zagrożenie dla życia Connora, właśnie to, przed którym miał go chronić.

Przez niego Harry mógł się stać zdrajcą.

Poczucie winy i obrzydzenie do samego siebie rozwijały się od strony jego klatki piersiowej i pochłonęłyby go kompletnie, gdyby tylko mogły. Harry wziął głęboki oddech i włożył je, bardzo ostrożnie, do tajemniczego pudełka jego prywatnych myśli, tego, do którego wciskał wszystkie swoje żale na czasowe niesprawiedliwości czy zazdrość, którą odczuwał czasami w pobliżu Connora. To pudełko służyło mu dobrze odkąd skończył pięć lat. Było bez dna. Harry uznał, że może wytrzymać jeszcze trochę.

\- Czy nikomu nic się nie stało? - szepnął. - Co z Margaret, tą dziewczyną, w którą wcześniej rzuciłem klątwą?

\- Już się obudziła - powiedziała pani Pomfrey - i jest już z powrotem w wieży Ravenclawu. Prawdę mówiąc, panie Potter, to była tylko prosta odmiana starego zaklęcia. Nasz obecny profesor obrony przed mroczną magią nie był w stanie sobie z nią poradzić, rzecz jasna - w jej głosie zabrzmiał najprawdziwszy jad, kiedy to powiedziała - ale to nic trudnego dla kogoś wytrenowanego w magii medycznej.

Harry kiwnął głową i wzmocnił swoje postanowienie, by jak najszybciej nauczyć się magii medycznej.

\- Daj profesorowi Lockhartowi szansę, Poppy. - Dumbledore droczył się z matroną łagodnie. Pani Pomfrey tylko prychnęła. Dumbledore odwrócił się i spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy. Wydawał się być zamyślony.

\- Panie Potter - powiedział. - Zdaję sobie sprawę, że moja prośba będzie cokolwiek nietypowa, ale obawiam się, że nie mam innego wyboru.

Harry kiwnął głową, a jego serce zabiło szybciej. Sylarana wydała z siebie syk, który albo był wyrazem gniewu, albo jakimś potwornym przekleństwem, na które Harry nie znał tłumaczenia.

\- Obawiam się, że muszę poprosić, by nie mówił pan nikomu, nawet własnemu bratu, o tym że został pan opętany przez Toma Riddle'a - powiedział cicho Dumbledore. - Albo przynajmniej o tym, że Tom Riddle jest Lordem Voldemortem - dodał, chyba dostrzegając cień w oczach Harry'ego. - Rozumiem, że młody Connor już wie o opętaniu?

Harry kiwnął głową.

\- Ron Weasley również. Ale obiecali, że nikomu o tym nie powiedzą, dyrektorze - powiedział. - _Obiecali._

\- I nie wątpię, że dotrzymają tego słowa, Harry - powiedział łagodnie Dumbledore. - Ale to bardzo ważne, żeby nikt inny się o tym nie dowiedział. Obawiam się, że to musiałoby oznaczać twoje wydalenie ze szkoły. Wśród rodziców są ludzie, którzy wciąż boją się choćby wspomnieć jego imię. Jeśli dowiedzą się, że jeden z uczniów wszedł w kontakt z artefaktem, który miał w sobie choćby jego wspomnienie... obawiam się, że zażądają twojego wyrzucenia ze szkoły i mam wrażenie, że większa część kadry nauczycielskiej ich poprze.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

\- A czemu _pan_ nie próbuje mnie wyrzucić? I czemu właściwie pan tego nie zrobił jak już powiedziałem, że umiem rozmawiać z wężami?

Dumbledore wyciągnął dłoń i delikatnie pogłaskał Harry'ego po głowie. Harry zadrżał. Dłoń starego czarodzieja była ciężka, niosła ze sobą uczucie niezwykłej siły i mocy, i smutku, i był to jedyny człowiek poza ich matką, któremu udawało się nie rozczochrać włosów Harry'ego jeszcze bardziej.

\- Ponieważ w Hogwarcie nie ma żadnego prawa, które mówiło by, że wężoustym nie wolno się u nas uczyć - powiedział Dumbledore. - Zionęłoby to hipokryzją z naszej strony, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę, że jeden z Założycieli miał ten dar. I znam wiele ofiar Voldemorta. - Przez chwilę zerknął w bok, na drzwi, po czym znowu spojrzał na łóżko. - I wiem, że jesteś jedną z nich, a nie jego współpracownikiem.

Harry kiwnął głową i zamknął oczy.

\- Dyrektorze - powiedział zimny głos od strony wejścia.

Harry ponownie otworzył oczy i obrócił się, by zobaczyć Snape'a stojącego w progu. Profesor eliksirów miał wbite w niego oczy, oczywiście.

Sylarana zaczęła się odwijać z jego szyi.

\- Nie - powiedział jej Harry. - Nie gryź go.

\- _Nie będziesz mi rozkazywał_ \- warknęła na niego Sylarana.

\- W takim razie zmuszę cię, żebyś sobie ode mnie poszła - powiedział Harry. - Jeśli nic, co mogę zrobić, nie zdoła cię powstrzymać przed zabijaniem ludzi wokół mnie, to nie chcę cię w pobliżu.

Sylarana zawahała się, jakby zastanawiała się, czy może jednak warto, ale ostatecznie poddała się i owinęła się ponownie wokół jego szyi, tworząc sobą osobliwy naszyjnik i narzekając, co Harry postanowił zignorować.

\- Domyślam się, że szukałeś wszędzie, Severusie? - zapytał Dumbledore lekko.

\- Owszem. - Snape podszedł do łóżka, a jego szaty zawirowały wokół niego. Nie spuszczał Harry'ego z oczu. - Nie ma śladu po książce w sypialni chłopca.

Harry zamknął oczy. Zauważył tępo, że był już w tej chwili tak przerażony, że nowy pokład strachu dokładający się na wierzch nie robił mu już specjalnej różnicy.

\- Tego się obawiałem - westchnął Dumbledore. - Podejrzewam, że Harry został opętany ten jeden ostatni raz, żeby schować pamiętnik, po czym jego wspomnienia z tego okresu zostały usunięte, żeby nikt nie wiedział, gdzie on się teraz znajduje. - Spojrzał na Harry'ego i uśmiechnął się do niego pokrzepiająco. - Przynajmniej, mój drogi chłopcze, nie jesteś już opętany. Tam, gdzie zniknęła ta książka, musiała się też udać ta obecność. Nie będzie ci już dłużej mieszać w głowie.

Harry kiwnął głową, choć nie bardzo go to pocieszało. Wystarczało to, co już _zrobił_. Nie miał pojęcia jak z tym żyć, ani jak to wynagrodzić Connorowi.

\- Kto pana opętał, Potter? - Snape prychnął.

Harry spiął się cały. Czy Dumbledore każe mu powiedzieć też Snape'owi, skoro ten człowiek też był jedną z ofiar Voldemorta?

Ale Dumbledore powiedział tylko:

\- Harry zgodził się powiedzieć to tylko ograniczonej liczbie osób, Severusie. A w zamian za to my zobowiązaliśmy się nie mówić o tym nikomu więcej. - Spojrzał na panią Pomfrey i Syriusza. Syriusz, oczywiście, od razu pokiwał głową, a pani Pomfrey pobladła, widząc minę dyrektora, po czym opuściła głowę.

\- Ten chłopiec jest w moim domu - powiedział Snape. - Pod moją opieką. Mam prawo wiedzieć.

Harry nie musiał podnosić wzroku, żeby wiedzieć, że Snape znowu go obserwuje.

\- Serio? - zapytał Syriusz, śmiejąc się szczekliwie. - Pod _twoją_ opieką? Niby jak, skoro nawet nie wiedziałeś, że jest wężousty, albo że został opętany?

-A ty o tym wszystkim wiedziałeś zanim pojawiliście się w szkole, Black? - głos Snape'a zrobił się miękki i szybki. - Wiedziałeś, że twój _chrześniak_ ma talent Salazara? Albo że...

\- Severusie. Syriuszu.

Głos dyrektora zdawał się zamrozić obu mężczyzn z miejsca. Harry widział jak Syriusz opuszcza głowę, a na jego policzkach powoli pojawia się rumieniec, oraz jak Snape sztywnieje. Dumbledore spojrzał na jednego, potem na drugiego i westchnął.

\- Kiedy dorośli ludzie nie są w stanie odłożyć na bok starych kłótni, jak mamy przekonywać młodych, żeby tak zrobili? - wymamrotał.

Żaden z mężczyzn się nie odezwał. Dumbledore westchnął ponownie i spojrzał znowu na Harry'ego. Miał smutne oczy.

\- Naprawdę mi przykro, że to ci się przytrafiło, mój chłopcze - powiedział. - Nic nie powinno być w stanie cię skrzywdzić na terenie Hogwartu. Od teraz będziesz pod moją osobistą opieką. Możesz przyjść do mnie w każdej chwili i z każdą troską, jaka ci przyjdzie do głowy.

Harry kiwnął głową. I tak miał zamiar porozmawiać z dyrektorem na wypadek gdyby coś złego się miało znowu przytrafić Connorowi. Będzie musiał częściej go obserwować i poświęcić mu więcej uwagi niż do tej pory. Co, jeśli Tom Riddle zaplanował coś jeszcze, albo czaił się w ciemnościach? Co, jeśli ktoś inny znajdzie pamiętnik?

Harry nie chciał myśleć o tym, co się wtedy może stać.

\- Dyrektorze - powiedział nagle Snape. Jego głos wciąż był zimny, ale już nie tak zadziorny jak wcześniej. - Czy mogę zaproponować wykorzenienie wszelkich śladów po opętaniu w umyśle chłopca?

\- Oczywiście, Severusie - powiedział Dumbledore, brzmiąc na mile zaskoczonego.

\- Chciałbym rozszerzyć moją propozycję o nauczenie naszego zapatrzonego w antyczne zwyczaje pana Pottera oklumencji - powiedział Snape. - Oraz legilimencji. Nawet w najgorszym wypadku po prostu oczyścimy jego umysł ze wszelkich resztek obecności, jakie mogły tam pozostać po opętaniu. W najlepszym, być może uda mi się nauczyć chłopca jak może chronić swój umysł przed kolejnymi takimi napadami.

Harry wbił się w poduszki tak głęboko, jak mógł bez puszczania ręki Syriusza, czy irytowania Sylarany. Legilimenta! Snape był legilimentą!

A Harry ufał mu bez namysłu, nawet jak patrzył mu prosto w oczy, co robił więcej razy niż umiałby zliczyć, a jego wspomnienia płonęły i błyskały pod samą powierzchnią jego umysłu. Merlin jeden wiedział ile informacji przypadkiem przekazał Snape'owi, informacji, które mogły przekląć Connora.

Nie było mowy, żeby pozwolił głowie domu Slytherina wejść sobie znowu do głowy, nie teraz, kiedy wiedział.

\- Nie - powiedział stanowczo.

Snape odwrócił się i wbił wzrok w oczy Harry'ego. Harry z miejsca spojrzał w bok, a Sylarana zasyczała mu nad uchem, wspierając go.

\- Czemu nie? - Snape zapytał ciszej. - Obawia się pan tego, co mogę tam znaleźć, panie Potter?

\- Tak - odparł Harry prosto z mostu. - Obawiam się. Nienawidzi pan naszego ojca. Już pan tego dowiódł. - Zerknął na niego akurat w porę, żeby zobaczyć osobliwy blask w oczach Snape'a i uśmiechnął się gorzko. - Myślę, że chce pan to zrobić tylko po to, żeby znaleźć wspomnienia czasów, kiedy James Potter zrobił coś wstydliwego, po czym dręczyć mnie za ich pomocą.

\- Można pomyśleć, że mi pan nie ufa, panie Potter - powiedział Snape. Harry nie wiedział, jakie emocje były w tym głosie, były zbyt stłumione.

\- Bo nie ufam - powiedział Harry. - I pan dobrze wie, czemu.

Spojrzał Snape'owi prosto w oczy i pozwolił wspomnieniu o Veritaserum zamigotać na powierzchni swojego umysłu.

Snape drgnął i zrobił krok w tył, jakby coś go ugryzło, a jego oczy otworzyły się na chwilę szerzej. Szybko jednak przymrużył je z powrotem.

\- Mimo wszystko - powiedział.

\- Profesor Snape byłby idealnym wyborem, Harry - powiedział Dumbledore, z nutką żalu w swoim głosie. - Zna... pewne sposoby obrony przed postacią, która cię opętała. Do tego jest głową twojego domu. Jest również ekspertem w oklumencji i jestem pewien, że przysięgnie nam, że nie wyjawi nikomu i niczemu tego, co znajdzie w twoim umyśle, chyba, że pod legalnym przymusem. - Odwrócił się i spojrzał Snape'owi w oczy.

\- Oczywiście - powiedział Snape bez wahania.

\- _Nie zgadzam się na to!_

Harry podskoczył, kiedy Syriusz zerwał się na równe nogi, ciągnąc go przy okazji za rękę. Uwolnił się i potrząsnął zgniecioną dłonią. Sylarana zasyczała, ale po raz kolejny, było to tylko syknięcie. Harry nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć.

\- Harry to _mój_ syn chrzestny - warknął Syriusz, pochylając się do przodu. - Do tego to dwunastolatek, który dopiero co był opętany. Potrzebuje spokoju, odpoczynku i towarzystwa swoich przyjaciół. _Nie będziesz_ mu grzebać w głowie, ty obślizgły, brudnowłosy, żółtozębny, zasmarkany _śmierciożerco_!

Snape się nie uśmiechnął. Obserwował tylko Syriusza z chłodnym dystansem, po czym zwrócił się do Dumbledore'a.

\- Dyrektorze?

\- Musimy zrobić dla Harry'ego to, co będzie dla niego najlepsze - powiedział Dumbledore. - I naprawdę uważam, że Severus będzie w stanie mu pomóc, Syriuszu. Poproszę go o złożenie przysięgi, jeśli to ci...

Syriusz wyszedł ze skrzydła szpitalnego, tupiąc głośno. Harry słuchał każdego kroku, który go stamtąd wyniósł i zamknął oczy, wiedząc, co się teraz stanie.

Dumbledore wyjaśnił całą sytuację Snape'owi po cichu i przyjął jego przysięgę. Harry przez cały czas leżał z zamkniętymi oczami. Już się zapadał głęboko w samego siebie, sięgając po odwagę, którą Syriusz chciał mu dzisiaj pokazać i której będzie potrzebował, by chronić swojego brata.

Wszystko, co do tej pory robił, żeby się stać Gryfonem, zdawało się go tylko coraz bardziej pogrążać w ślizgoństwie. Będzie musiał spróbować czegoś innego.

Szkoda tylko, że nie był pewien, _czego_ jeszcze mógłby spróbować.

\- _Snu_ \- zaproponowała Sylarana z mocą.

Harry westchnął. Miała rację. Nikt nie mógł go winić za pójście spać, a dzięki temu będzie w stanie się odprężyć i może rano obudzi się z nowymi pomysłami.

Obrócił się na bok, ułożył wygodnie i pozwolił swojemu umysłowi odpłynąć w ciemność.

* * *

Snape czekał, aż się znajdzie w ciszy swojego gabinetu i dopiero wtedy pozwolił stoizmowi spełznąć ze swojej twarzy. Następnie wyciągnął różdżkę, stworzył kilka tarczy i celów do pojedynków i zaczął je przeklinać, jedne po drugich, spopielając je i topiąc im członki, raniąc je i krojąc, aż wreszcie rozszarpując je na strzępy i eksplodując resztki. To był odruch, jakiegoś się nauczył dawno temu, bo rzucanie przedmiotami w pokoju pełnym eliksirów było kiepskim pomysłem.

Wreszcie, kiedy pierwsza chwila irytacji opadła, Zniknął wszystkie cele i tarcze, po czym opadł na krzesło, zamykając oczy.

Dwa wspomnienia były wyryte w jego umyśle i płonęły jasno, jak w dzień: noc, kiedy podstępem wmusił w Harry'ego Veritaserum, oraz słowa, które powiedział Dumbledore, kiedy ostrzegał Snape'a co do tego, co prawdopodobnie zobaczy w umyśle Harry'ego.

\- _Tom Riddle tu jest, Severusie. A teraz zaginął nam jego pamiętnik._

Snape wiedział, co to znaczy. Ale ledwie ta myśl pojawiała się w jego umyśle, natychmiast ją zamykał.

Teraz już nie był w stanie.

_Druga Wojna już się zaczęła._

A Harry Potter był w samym jej centrum, jak Snape podejrzewał, że będzie. Gdyby się o tym dowiedział ledwie tydzień temu, dzień wcześniej, to pewnie by się uśmiechnął. To był tylko kolejny dowód na to, że to Harry Potter, a nie jego brat, jest Chłopcem, Który Przeżył.

Ale nie teraz. Nie, kiedy Voldemort uzyskał bezpośrednie połączenie z umysłem Harry'ego, a Harry pokazał wszystkim, że nie ufa, że jego głowa domu może go ochronić przed takim zagrożeniem, że nie ufał mu od miesięcy.

_Byłem ślepy._

Snape wiedział, że popełniał już błędy w przeszłości, czasem wielkie, czasem przerażające - czasem zdawało mu się, że jego życie jest pasmem ciągle popełnianych błędów - ale w tamtej chwili jedynym błędem, jaki mógłby porównać co do wielkości z tą chwilą, z którą stracił zaufanie Harry'ego i przyjął zakład Blacka, była noc, w której postanowił się przyłączyć do śmierciożerców. I to będzie do niego wracało, echa tego błędu będą wracać w przeróżnych formach, zwłaszcza jeśli Mroczny Pan powróci. Nic, co zrobił w ciągu ostatnich dwunastu lat, nie było w stanie temu zadośćuczynić.

_Nie mogę na to pozwolić. Przeciw temu nie ma znaczenia, czy Harry jest synem Jamesa Pottera, czy chrześniakiem Syriusza Blacka. Ważne jest to, że jest w samym środku tego wszystkiego._

_I jeśli teraz nie pomogę Harry'emu, to inne domy równie dobrze mogą winić Slytherin za powrót Mrocznego Pana._

Snape wstał i odetchnął szybko, opanowując się. Niebawem będzie musiał wytrzymać całą lekcję z tępymi trzeciorocznymi Puchonami i Krukonami, i musiał się do niej przygotować. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby uczniowie zobaczyli swojego opanowanego profesora eliksirów z furią i agonią w oczach.

 _Druga Wojna już się zaczęła_ , pomyślał, kierując te słowa do chłopca w skrzydle szpitalnym, który nie był w stanie ich usłyszeć. _Obaj jesteśmy w niej żołnierzami. Nie będziesz walczył sam._

_Głównym kłopotem, oczywiście, będzie sprawienie, żebyś to zauważył._


	8. Interludium: List Od Lily

_7 października 1992_

Drogi Harry,

Zarówno od Syriusza jak i od dyrektora Dumbledore'a doszły mnie wieści, że profesor Snape chce cię uczyć oklumencji. Syriusz, oczywiście, naciska, żebyśmy odmówili. Dyrektor Dumbledore naciska, żebyśmy się zgodzili.

Odbyłam z twoim ojcem poważną rozmowę na ten temat i wspólnie zgodziliśmy się, że powinieneś wziąć udział w tych lekcjach.

Powody ku temu są skomplikowane, ale wyjaśnię ci je, ponieważ wiem, że ty, jako jedyny ze moich dzieci, zrozumiesz głębszy sens, który w nich drzemie.

Po pierwsze, profesor Snape jest w wyjątkowej pozycji, która pozwala mu zrozumieć drugiego człowieka, którego może kusić Mrok, a mimo to jest lojalny Światłu. Przezwyciężył rok pracy wśród śmierciożerców by powrócić na stronę dyrektora, po czym przepracował kolejny rok jako szpieg. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nienawidzi Jamesa i że może tę nienawiść przelać na ciebie, jak robił to już w przeszłości. Ale wierzę, że ten człowiek rozumie też sytuację na tyle dobrze, że niebawem podejdzie do niej z należytą powagą. Nawet James nie może zaprzeczyć - choć pewnie prędzej by się zabił na miejscu, niż przyznał do tej opinii przed Severusem - że przyznanie się do błędu i powrót wymagały nielichej odwagi.

Po drugie, jest możliwość, że oklumencja i legilimencja mogą się okazać ci przydatne w nadchodzącej wojnie - nie tylko jako tarcze, ale również jako broń. Dyrektor napisał mi, że Mroczny Pan jest wprawionym legilimentą. To, że udało mu się przejąć kontrolę nad tak wytrenowanym umysłem jak twój, tylko tego dowodzi. Gdybyś był w stanie wykorzystać tę broń, to być może pewnego dnia nie tylko będziesz w stanie chronić swój umysł, ale również jednocześnie atakować jego. Chyba nie muszę ci wyjaśniać, jak niewiarygodną przewagę byśmy zyskali, mając dostęp do strategii Voldemorta.

Po trzecie, nawet ja się obawiam tego, do czego może dojść, jeśli Mroczny Pan zawładnie taką mocą i talentem jak twoje, mój synu - a nawet Syriusz zdaje się nie pojmować, jak potężne one są. To nasza wina, oczywiście, nie jego, że nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy. Mimo wszystko jednak chyba sam dobrze wiesz, jaką katastrofą by było wykorzystanie ich przeciw twojemu bratu.

Proszę cię, Harry. Dla dobra Connora i nas wszystkich, nalegam, żebyś wziął udział w lekcjach profesora Snape'a.

Kocham cię, mój synu, i wiem, że podejmiesz właściwą decyzję.

_Lily Evans Potter_


	9. Cóż Za Poplątaną Sieć Pleciemy

\- Ktoś idzie - szepnął zachrypnięty, pełen napięcia głos gdzieś z przodu.

\- O cholera, to _on_ \- powiedział ktoś inny, a potem rozległy się odgłosy szybko oddalających się kroków. Harry wyszedł zza zakrętu akurat w porę, by zobaczyć jak dwóch wyższych od niego uczniów ucieka w przeciwnym kierunku, czasem oglądając się za siebie i rzucając mu nieufne spojrzenia. Harry'ego to bawiło póki nie spojrzał w bok i nie zobaczył Luny Lovegood przyczepionej do ściany czymś w rodzaju sieci zrobionej z czegoś, co wyglądało jak guma do żucia. Różowe strzępki były przyczepione do jej włosów, jej twarzy i jej szat, i kompletnie zakleiły jej usta.

\- Harry! - oburzył się Draco, kiedy Harry ruszył w jej stronę. - Co ty wyprawiasz? Spóźnimy się na eliksiry...

Harry rzucił mu spojrzenie, które sprawiło, że chłopak momentalnie się zamknął. Harry odwrócił się z powrotem i wyciągnął różdżkę.

- _Finite Incantatem_ \- wymamrotał.

Sieć zniknęła. Luna opadła na podłogę, potrząsnęła głową i wstała. Wciąż miała różdżkę zatkniętą za lewym uchem, jak zauważył Harry, i tylko jej długie włosy utrzymywały ją na miejscu. Luna spojrzała na niego z powagą.

\- Dziękuję - powiedziała. - Ale nie musiałeś tego robić, wiesz? Byli pod kontrolą gnębiwtrysków.

\- Zrobili ci krzywdę? - zapytał Harry. Nie sądził, żeby mogli się do tego posunąć, ale jeszcze nigdy nie widział tej konkretnej klątwy i usuwając ją mógł ją szarpnąć za włosy czy za skórę twarzy.

\- Nie - powiedziała Luna. - Myślę, że prawda jest taka, że chcieli przede wszystkim mnie upokorzyć. Gnębiwtryski lubią mieszać ludziom w głowach, ale nie mogą ich zmienić. Nie skrzywdziliby mnie, bo nie chcieli tego zrobić zanim zostali opętani przez gnębiwtryski.

Harry nie był tego taki pewien, ale odpuścił. Ignorując zniecierpliwione wiercenie się Dracona, podszedł do Luny i przyglądał jej się przez chwilę. Ona w odpowiedzi odchyliła głowę, jakby też chciała się mu lepiej przyjrzeć; była naprawdę niska, nawet jak na pierwszoroczną. Tego ranka miała na sobie naszyjnik zrobiony z kapsli po butelkach. Jej twarz była kompletnie opanowana i poważna. Harry nie miał pojęcia, co może sobie myśleć.

\- Jeśli znowu ktoś spróbuje cię tak skrzywdzić - powiedział - a mnie nie będzie w pobliżu, to chcę, żebyś znalazła najbliższego Ślizgona jak tylko się uwolnisz. Powiedz mu albo jej, że masz wiadomość dla Harry'ego Pottera, a potem opisz, jak wyglądali ludzie, którzy cię zaatakowali.

Luna skinęła głową.

\- Ale po co? - zapytała.

\- Jak to, po co? - Harry spojrzał w kierunku, w którym zniknęło tamtych dwóch starszych uczniów. To nie byli Gorgon z Jonesem, tego był pewien. Ci aż tak bardzo się go nie bali. Ale był _niemal_ pewien, że to byli Krukoni. - Nie chcę, żeby robili ci krzywdę.

\- Chcieli mnie upokorzyć - poprawiła go łagodnie Luna - a nie skrzywdzić. Już ci to powiedziałam.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech.

\- W takim razie może ja też chcę ich upokorzyć - powiedział.

Draco wciągnął powietrze obok niego, ale jak Harry zerknął w jego stronę, chłopak zamknął usta i przełknął to, co chciał powiedzieć. Zamiast tego rzucił mu bardzo wymowne spojrzenie. _Zaraz spóźnimy się na eliksiry_ , mówił jego wzrok. _A ty i tak nie powinieneś tego robić, dopiero co się wydostałeś ze skrzydła szpitalnego._ Harry po raz kolejny go zignorował.

\- Czy ty też masz w swojej głowie gnębiwtryska? - zapytała Luna.

\- Być może - powiedział Harry. - Sam nie wiem. A jakie to uczucie, kiedy się go ma w głowie?

\- Myśli się rozmazują - powiedziała Luna. - Masz dziury w pamięci. Dziwne myśli, na przykład takie o krzywdzeniu ludzi.

Harry spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale miał wrażenie, że nie wyszło do końca tak, jak zamierzał.

\- Och, w takim razie tak. Mam wrażenie, że dość często ostatnio mam je w głowie.

Draco złapał go za ramię.

\- _Zgłupiałeś_ do reszty? - syknął.

\- _Dokładnie_ \- zgodziła się z nim Sylarana. - _I powiedz mu, żeby zabrał ze mnie rękę._

Harry wyszarpnął się z uchwytu i zobaczył, że Luna wyciąga klekoczący naszyjnik z kieszeni swojej szaty. Wisiały na nim małe, srebrne amulety, między innymi koń i ptak, Harry'emu się zdawało, że to był łabędź, ale również wiele innych, zwykłych przedmiotów - jeszcze więcej kapsli od butelek, papierków po cukierkach, przebitych kart do gry. Luna wyciągnęła rękę i kiwnęła poważnie głową kiedy Harry go przyjął.

\- To cię ochroni przed gnębiwtryskami - powiedziała. - Zaproponowałam go ludziom, którzy mnie przypięli do ściany, ale nie chcieli. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego - dodała. - Podejrzewam, że gnębiwtryski za bardzo namieszały im w głowach.

\- Dzięki, Luna - powiedział Harry. Założył sobie podarek na szyję. Draco aż się zachłysnął z oburzenia, ale nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób, co było nad wyraz miłe. Harry kiwnął Lunie głową. - Już czuję jak gnębiwtryski znikają.

\- _Nie, to po prostu twoja głupota wraca_ \- burknęła Sylarana.

\- Nie ma za co - powiedziała Luna. - A teraz muszę już lecieć do klasy. Ktoś może zauważyć, że mnie nie ma i mogą pomyśleć, że heliopaci mnie porwali. - Odwróciła się i zostawiła ich nie mówiąc nic więcej.

Harry śledził ją wzrokiem z lekkim uśmiechem, a potem Draco złapał go za ramię - na szczęście nie to, wokół którego była owinięta Sylarana - i zaciągnął go w kierunku sali, w której mieli eliksiry.

\- Profesor Snape się wścieknie jak się spóźnimy - powiedział. - I czemu przyjąłeś od niej ten naszyjnik, Harry? Zaczną myśleć, że jesteś równie szalony co ona.

\- Niektórzy i tak już tak myślą - powiedział Harry cicho, ciągnąc za nitkę naszyjnika, tak że ten zacisnął mu się bardziej na szyi. - Rozmawiam z wężami, mdleję po środku korytarzy...

Draco zatrzymał się raptownie i sięgnął w jego kierunku, chwytając go za oba ramiona. Harry spojrzał mu w oczy.

\- Ja nie uważam, żebyś był szalony, Harry - powiedział Draco. - Myślę, że jesteś niezwykły, i że zawsze taki będziesz.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekki.

\- Dziękuję, Draco - powiedział i odstąpił od niego, po czym go minął. - A teraz, jak sam zauważyłeś, Snape _naprawdę_ się wkurzy, jeśli się spóźnimy na jego zajęcia.

Ruszył w dół korytarza, a Draco poszedł za nim.

\- _Lubisz Lunę bardziej niż mnie?_ \- Sylarana ewidentnie się dąsała.

Harry spojrzał w dół, na jej łeb wystającą z rękawa jego szaty i odpowiedział w języku, który był pewien, że był wężomową.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Wydawało mi się, że spodoba ci się to, że jej pomagam.

Sylarana obróciła głowę i spojrzała na niego błyszczącymi, zielonymi oczami.

\- _Czemu niby miałoby mi się to podobać?_

\- Bo czasami dochodzę do wniosku, że powinnaś ugryźć paru co głupszych Krukonów - zauważył Harry.

Sylarana przymilała mu się przez resztę drogi do sali, mówiąc mu jakiego dobrego ma człowieka, a jakiego _mądrego_. Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie. Jak się dowie, którzy Krukoni dręczą Lunę, pewnie będzie w dość podłym nastroju, żeby pozwolić Sylaranie wyjść i ich postraszyć, a to powinno ją usatysfakcjonować. Wreszcie uczył się jak sobie z nią radzić.

Próbował wrócić jego gniew, który zawsze go ogarniał na myśl o starszych uczniach, którzy dręczą pierwszoroczniaka, o uczniach, którzy dręczą osobę z ich własnego domu, o tym, że nikt z tym nic nie _robi_ , ale odsunął od siebie to uczucie. I tak będzie się dzisiaj wystarczająco wściekał podczas pierwszych zajęć oklumencji ze Snape'em. A obiecał swojej matce, że będzie tak spokojny i opanowany jak to tylko będzie możliwe. Musiał być, dla dobra Connora.

* * *

Snape podniósł brew kiedy Harry i Draco weszli tuż przed tym jak miał zamknąć drzwi do sali, ale nic nie powiedział - póki Harry nie zwrócił się ku swojemu zwykłemu miejscu, obok Neville'a Longbottoma. Wówczas jego brew uniosła się jeszcze wyżej.

\- Proszę usiąść z przodu, panie Potter - powiedział. - Myślę, że dzisiaj powinien pan usiąść z panem Malfoyem.

Harry zobaczył kątem oka jak Neville'owi rzednie mina. Potulny Gryfon nie był aż tak potulny kiedy Harry był jego partnerem. Harry nie wytykał wszystkich oczywistych błędów, tak jak robiła to Hermiona, ale starał się, by Neville sam je zauważał i oferował pomoc tylko wtedy, kiedy Neville zdawał się nie wiedzieć co robić. Ten sposób wydawał się działać najlepiej z Neville'em - właściwie to działał na większość uczniów, którzy mieli problemy z tym przedmiotem. Harry nie rozumiał, jak Snape mógł tego nie zauważyć.

\- Zaczynamy dzisiaj nowy eliksir, proszę pana? - zapytał Harry.

\- Nie, panie Potter, będziemy kontynuować naszą pracę nad eliksirem uspokajającym - powiedział Snape nieco ostrzejszym tonem.

\- W takim razie wolałbym dalej pracować z Neville'em, proszę pana - powiedział Harry, siadając na miejscu. Neville uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko. Harry odpowiedział uśmiechem. - Ostatecznie zaczęliśmy ten eliksir wspólnie, więc mam wrażenie, że powinniśmy go również razem skończyć.

Snape podszedł do nich w kilku długich krokach i stanął nad nim. Harry podniósł głowę i spojrzał mu w oczy. Sylarana syknęła cicho i poczuł, jak wtapia mu się w skórę. Jej obecność była już w jego umyśle i jeśli Snape spróbuje odczytać jego myśli w ciągu kilku następnych chwil, to spotka go przykra niespodzianka.

Harry zgodził się wziąć udział w lekcjach oklumencji, wysłuchał ujadania Syriusza na ten temat i odpisał na list swojej matki w tonie spokojnym i rozsądnym, mówiąc jej, że rozumie jej powody i jak najbardziej je akceptuje. Ale minął już tydzień od jego opętania i miał czas pomyśleć nad własnymi strategiami pobierania nauk od Snape'a przy jednoczesnym trzymaniu tego człowieka z dala od wszystkiego, czego nie powinien dojrzeć. Sylarana była jedną z tych strategii. Tak czy inaczej była w jego umyśle, więc mogła się chociaż na coś przydać.

I miał zamiar w każdej innej chwili stawiać się Snape'owi i wygrać z nim jak najwięcej pomniejszych potyczek. To było _ważne_ , żeby Snape zdawał sobie sprawę, że Harry dalej mu nie ufa i że nie wygrał nagle jego zaufania tylko dlatego, że Harry zgodził się przyjąć od niego prywatne lekcje. Jakikolwiek szalony, pokręcony, snejpowski powód mistrz eliksirów miał, by uważać, że Harry mu kiedykolwiek jeszcze zaufa po tym jak wmusił w niego Veritaserum, Harry go zmusi, żeby go przemyślał jeszcze raz.

 _Snape chce szczerości, tak?_ pomyślał Harry. _Chce, żebym otworzył przed nim swój umysł? No to możemy zacząć od tego._

Powietrze między nimi coraz bardziej gęstniało w miarę jak profesor eliksirów próbował wgnieść Harry'ego wzrokiem w ziemię. Harry widział kątem oka, jak Connor wychyla się ze swojej ławki dwa rzędy przed nimi i patrzy się na nich. Był strasznie blady, zupełnie jak Ron. Hermiona, która siedziała tuż przed Harrym i Neville'em, patrzyła się na Harry'ego w absolutnej grozie.

\- Być może ma pan rację, panie Potter - powiedział wreszcie Snape. - Panie Zabini, proszę wrócić do pana Malfoya. Może pan potowarzyszyć pannie Parkinson przy innej okazji. - Odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę tablicy.

Harry odetchnął lekko z ulgą i spojrzał znowu na Neville'a. Neville się trząsł, miał twarz schowaną w dłoniach.

\- Hej - powiedział Harry cicho, zaniepokojony.

Neville zerknął na niego i potrząsnął głową.

\- Naprawdę miałeś to na myśli, Harry? - szepnął. - Naprawdę chcesz ze mną pracować?

Harry zamrugał.

\- Pewnie, że tak. Czemu miałbym nie?

\- Topię wszystkie kociołki - szepnął Neville, spisując instrukcje Snape'a o eliksirze uspokajającym. - I generalnie nie jestem za dobry z eliksirów. A ty jesteś _naprawdę_ dobry, bo inaczej p-profesor Snape nie dawałby ci punktów w zeszłym roku.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- No to tym bardziej powinienem z tobą pracować, skoro jestem dobry z eliksirów. Poza tym, lubię cię.

Twarz Neville'a rozjaśniła się po tym. Harry stłumił westchnięcie, kiedy poszedł po składniki na eliksir uspokajający. Czy _nikt_ nigdy nie mówił Neville'owi, że go lubił? Harry nie rozumiał, czemu. Neville zawsze był dla niego miły, kiedy Harry odwiedzał wieżę Gryffindoru, do tego _słuchał_ tego, co mówią inni, jakby miał potem zostać z tego odpytany. Harry nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, dlaczego ktoś taki jak on miałby zostać popychadłem i nie mieć przyjaciół we własnym domu.

Oczywiście, Luna też zdawała się nie mieć przyjaciół w swoim domu.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i zaniósł składniki z powrotem na stół, który dzielił z Neville'em. Co takiego było w Lunie i Neville'u, co robiło z nich cele? Potrafił zrozumieć, czemu _sam_ był celem, ostatecznie większość szkoły zdawała się uważać go teraz za mrocznego czarodzieja. Ale Neville po prostu nie radził sobie z eliksirami, albo raczej Snape za słabo uczył, żeby Neville mógł zacząć sobie radzić z nimi dobrze, a Luna nosiła dziwną biżuterię i mówiła dziwne rzeczy i nosiła różdżkę zatkniętą za lewe ucho. Harry nie rozumiał, jak inni mogliby to uznać za oznaki działania mroku.

 _Są wypychani z własnego towarzystwa ponieważ ludzie są po prostu głupi_ , powiedziała Sylarana. _Wydawało mi się, że już o tym wiesz._

\- Panie Potter.

Harry zerknął w górę. Snape stał nad nimi, a Neville już się zaczynał trząść i starał się nie spaść ze swojego krzesła i nie zemdleć.

\- Oczekuję pana dzisiaj w moim gabinecie równo o ósmej - powiedział.

Harry spuścił wzrok i kiwnął głową, zerkając na instrukcje dotyczące eliksiru uspokajającego. Wiedział, jak go przyrządzić, ale nigdy nie zaszkodziło się upewnić.

\- Słyszał mnie pan? - zażądał Snape.

Harry zamrugał i spojrzał na niego. Wyglądało na to, że Snape spodziewał się oporu we wszystkim od strony Harry'ego, nawet w tym. Ale przecież Harry się zgodził wziąć udział w lekcjach oklumencji. Przecież nie będzie się stawiał na wieść, że zajęcia faktycznie się odbędą.

\- Tak jest, proszę pana. Ósma wieczór w pańskim gabinecie. Na pewno się pojawię - powiedział.

Snape po raz ostatni zmierzył go wzrokiem, po czym się odwrócił. Neville odetchnął nerwowo.

\- Jak ty go _znosisz_? - szepnął.

\- Tak naprawdę to go nie znoszę - powiedział Harry, upuszczając pierwszą szczyptę suszonych fig. - Za to on musi znosić mnie.

* * *

Harry odetchnął głęboko, włożył swoją złość do pudełka - to było dla Connora - i zapukał do gabinetu Snape'a.

\- Wejść - usłyszał głos Snape'a, idealnie beznamiętny i zimny. Harry otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka.

Już wcześniej bywał w gabinecie Snape'a, dlatego od razu zauważył, że coś się zmieniło. Niezliczone butelki ukończonych eliksirów i ich składniki zniknęły, półki na których wcześniej stały ziały pustkami. Biurko i krzesła, które zwykle były ustawione po środku biura, teraz były poustawiane pod ścianą, a podłoga wyglądała na wybrzuszoną, jakby transmutowano ją w materac. Harry zagapił się na niego, po czym spojrzał na Snape'a, który oparł się o przeciwległą ścianę gabinetu i obserwował go.

\- Co tu robi ten materac, proszę pana? - zapytał.

\- By cię złapać, jak upadniesz, Potter - odpowiedział Snape uprzejmie. - Oklumencja to męczące zadanie. W pełni spodziewam się, że w pewnym momencie się przewrócisz, choćby dlatego, że zaczniesz poświęcać więcej uwagi swojemu umysłowi, niż ciału. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Zdarzyło się to już wielu studentom tej sztuki. Zdarzyło się i mnie.

Harry zamrugał. Był wytrącony z równowagi tonem Snape'a, jego wzrokiem, a także faktem, że Snape naprawdę mu to wyjaśnił - i do tego zrobił to bez wywyższania się.

W chwilę później, kiedy Snape zrobił krok w jego stronę i wycelował w niego swoją różdżkę, zrozumiał już cel udzielenia odpowiedzi na takie pytanie. Spiął ramiona, a Sylarana przyjęła pozycję obronną w jego umyśle.

\- _Legilimens!_

Harry czuł, jakby ktoś go popychał, przechodząc przez jego oczy i wchodząc mu do umysłu. Upadł przez oszałamiający chaos emocji. Sylarana owinęła się wokół niego i utrzymała go, i dzięki jej pomocy udało mu się złapać kilka wspomnień.

Ale inne przeleciały obok niego i poleciały w dal. Widział, przez chwilę, pierwszy raz kiedy udało mu się opanować bezróżdżkową magię, nieskończone godziny, które spędził ćwicząc _Protego_ , nim wreszcie w pełni je zrozumiał, ten czas trzy jesienie temu, kiedy jego magia niespodziewanie uniosła się wokół niego, kiedy Connor wziął sobie ostatnią czekoladową żabę z pudełka, które miało być dla nich...

I wtedy Sylarana się _zwinęła_ i pociągnęła, i Harry odkrył, że klęczy na materacu, oddychając ciężko.

Zamknął oczy, nie chcąc jeszcze widzieć miny Snape'a. Przeżył pierwszy raz. Wydawało mu się, że rozgryzł ten sunący ruch, jaki zrobił Snape. Był w nim pewien _kierunek_ , który kierował jego magią, szczególny sposób, w jaki ktoś w ten sposób przesyłał swoją wolę, wykonując to zaklęcie. Miał wrażenie, że będzie w stanie szybko się tego nauczyć i jeśli tylko zdoła utrzymać Snape'a z dala od swoich ważnych wspomnień, to będą mogli to skończyć w ciągu kilku tygodniu.

\- Wstawaj, Potter - powiedział cicho Snape.

Harry wstał. Twarz Snape'a nie wyrażała kompletnie niczego.

\- Teraz znajdę wspomnienie - powiedział tym razem - którego nie chcesz, żebym znalazł. _Legilimens!_

Harry skrzywił się, kiedy siła zaczęła się wciskać znowu do jego umysłu. Starał się jej postawić, ale była dla niego za silna.

Wycofał się na drugą ze strategii, którą opracował z Sylaraną, wybrał fragmenty i kawałki wspomnień, prześwity drobnych, nieważnych rzeczy, które być może zapamiętał z wakacji jak miał sześć lat i wysyłał je w stronę woli Snape'a niczym chmarę motyli. Snape zatrzymał się na chwilę, by się im przyjrzeć, a Harry zawrócił i zanurkował. Miał krótkie uczucie kompletnie pustej przestrzeni wokół siebie, porównywalną z przepastnymi korytarzami i głębokimi, ciemnymi wodami, a jego umysł robił się coraz bardziej dziki i dziwniejszy, niż kiedykolwiek sądził, że może być, a potem nagle poczuł, że Snape siedzi mu na karku.

Sylarana skoczyła w jego kierunku i próbowała strącić, ale była za wolna. Snape nie znał za dobrze umysłu Harry'ego, ale znał _umysły_ i w tym momencie Harry zrozumiał, że widzi ledwie ułamek tego, co potrafi zrobić doświadczony legilimenta, bo sam czuł, że ta obca siła zna jego umysł lepiej niż on sam. Snape wiedział z grubsza, czego szuka, podczas gdy Harry wiedział tylko, jakie wspomnienia chce najbardziej uchronić i że myślenie o nich tylko wyjawi Snape'owi, gdzie są.

Wspomnienie wybuchło Harry'emu przed oczami, niczym mugolskie fajerwerki.

\- _Będę opiekował się Connorem. Zawsze go chronił. Upewniał się, że będzie wiódł spokojne życie, póki to będzie możliwe, aż nie będzie musiał znowu stawić czoła Lordowi Voldemortowi. Będę jego bratem, jego przyjacielem i jego stróżem. Będę go kochał. Nigdy nie będę z nim nie współzawodniczył, ani popisywał się przed nim i nigdy nie dam nikomu do zrozumienia, jak bardzo jestem mu bliski. Będę zwyczajny, żeby on mógł być nadzwyczajny._

_Lily uklęknęła przed nim, spojrzała na niego oczami pełnymi miłości i smutku, po czym pocałowała go w czubek głowy._

_\- Bardzo dobrze - powiedziała. - Jestem z ciebie taka dumna, Harry, że zapamiętałeś wszystko jak należy i powiedziałeś to, rozumiejąc każde słowo._

_To był pierwszy raz, kiedy rozumiał, naprawdę_ rozumiał, _co znaczą jego przysięgi. Miał sześć lat..._

Harry wyrzucił Snape'a gwałtownie ze swojej głowy. Spojrzał w górę akurat w czas, by zobaczyć, jak Snape się chwieje i opiera o ścianę za sobą, podczas gdy Harry siadł znowu na materacu. Harry z przyjemnością zauważył, że Snape jest spocony i zdyszany zupełnie jak on sam.

 _Przepraszam_ , powiedziała Sylarana nieszczęśliwie. _Był za szybki. Za silny._

 _Nie przejmuj się tym_ , odpowiedział jej Harry. _Po prostu będziemy musieli spróbować czegoś innego. Teraz już będzie łatwiej, wiemy do czego jest zdolny. Wciąż mamy też inne sposoby, których jeszcze nie wypróbowaliśmy._

\- Potter.

Harry zerknął w górę. Snape trzymał różdżkę przed sobą, ale w luźnych palcach, jakby nie miał zamiaru jej wycelować.

\- Co to było? - zapytał.

Harry zamrugał.

\- Przecież wiesz, co - powiedział. - Wie _pan_ \- poprawił się szybko, widząc jak twarz profesora pochmurnieje. - To było jedno ze wspomnień, które wyciągnął pan ze mnie podstępem w zeszłym roku za pomocą Veritaserum. - Nienawiść przesycała mu w tym momencie głos, ale złapał jej tyle, ile był w stanie i upchnął wszystko do pudełka. _Musiał_ się uczyć od Snape'a. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić go rozzłościć. Z drugiej strony z ulgą rozmawiał teraz o tym, co się wtedy stało, a o czym nikomu jeszcze nie powiedział. - Wie pan przecież, że złożyłem przysięgi, że będę chronił Connora. To właśnie były one.

Snape stał w bezruchu przez bardzo długi czas. Wreszcie pokręcił głową.

\- W twojej głowie widziałem rany, Potter - powiedział. - Wielkie, otwarte rany, które zostawił po sobie Tom Riddle, kiedy wyrywał wspomnienia z twojego umysłu.

Harry zadygotał. Snape powiedział _Tom Riddle_ , ale on słyszał _Voldemort_.

\- Jak mam się ich pozbyć, proszę pana? - zapytał Harry.

\- Nie da się - powiedział Snape. - To nie takie proste. Od tego właśnie jest oklumencja. W końcu zapełnimy te dziury mgłą, systemami obronnymi i nie będą już ziać pustką, jak to robią teraz. - Znowu zamilkł na chwilę. - Do tego musisz się nauczyć, jak się bronić bez swojego węża. Czy wiesz, że jest przepleciona przez cały twój umysł, jej myśli owiązane wokół twoich?

\- Wiem - powiedział spokojnie Harry. - Zaplanowaliśmy to. Nie chcieliśmy, żeby znalazł pan upokarzających wspomnień o Jamesie Potterze.

Snape przymrużył oczy.

\- Tak bardzo się troszczysz o swojego ojca, co? - szepnął. Podniósł różdżkę. - _Legilimens!_

Harry próbował uniknąć nacisku zaklęcia, ale było już za późno. Snape znowu był w jego głowie i tym razem szukał wspomnień o Jamesie.

Harry stworzył fałszywe tak szybko jak tylko mógł, zmieszał je z prawdziwymi, kiedy razem z Jamesem grali w quidditch i posłał je w stronę Snape'a. Ten jednak nie poświęcił im nawet odrobiny uwagi i z miejsca zanurkował głębiej. Harry wiedział, że Snape celuje w konkretny punkt w jego umyśle, ale sam nie miał pojęcia, który, ani jak przewidzieć ruchy Snape'a.

Snape znalazł i minął coś, kurtynę, która otworzyła się nagle i która okazała się ukrywać całą masę wspomnień.

Zalały go całą falą.

James pomagający mu ćwiczyć quidditcha... James wygłupiający się z Connorem i Harry obserwujący ich z ciepłym uśmiechem... James puszczający z Connorem latawca jednej wiosny zaraz przy domu w Dolinie Godryka, podczas gdy Harry rozłożył się na trawie z książką i czytał o magii obronnej... James podrzucający Harry'ego w powietrze i kręcący nim dookoła... James wyciągający różdżkę na Lucjusza Malfoya na ulicy Pokątnej...

James dzielący się swoim niepokojem z Lily, że Harry za dużo się uczy, nigdy nie śmieje, ani nie bawi...

Harry pchał, Sylarana pchała i Snape znowu wyskoczył z jego głowy. Harry nie był jednak pewien, czy to nie było po części z jego własnej woli. Snape zdawał się znaleźć to, czego szukał.

Snape szedł w te i nazad od jednej ściany do drugiej, szybko stukając się różdżką w kolano. Harry zamknął oczy. Nie musiał na niego patrzeć. Nie było takiego _prawa_ , które kazałoby mu się teraz na niego patrzeć. Zamknięcie oczu pozwalało mu lepiej przemyśleć techniki legilimencji i oklumencji. Snape naciskał i odsłonił jego beznadziejne bariery. To znaczyło, że Harry będzie miał większe szanse, jeśli osłoni swoje myśli czymś twardszym.

Co było twarde?

 _Metal_ , powiedziała Sylarana, próbując pomóc. _Kamienie. Łuski. Ziemia, jeśli nie padało._

 _Metal wystarczy_ , uznał Harry. Zastanawiał się, czy powinien wyobrazić sobie metalowe drzwi, czy...

\- Potter.

Harry spojrzał w górę, po czym przypomniał sobie z kim ma do czynienia i spojrzał w bok.

\- Tyle wystarczy na pierwszą lekcję - Snape powiedział spokojnie. - Chcę, żebyś przed następną poćwiczył oczyszczanie umysłu. To jest pierwsza lekcja niezbędna w oklumencji.

\- Czemu nie powiedział mi pan tego wcześniej? - zapytał Harry cicho.

\- Chciałem zobaczyć, jak silna jest twoja obrona - powiedział Snape. - I jakiego rodzaju rany Riddle zostawił w twoim umyśle. Tylko w ten sposób mogłem ustalić jak najszybciej będzie je uleczyć. Oczyszczanie umysłu będzie pierwszym krokiem.

\- Co z solidnymi barierami? - zapytał Harry. - Takie jak metalowe drzwi, żeby powstrzymać pana... żeby powstrzymać Riddle'a przed zaglądaniem do mojego umysłu kiedy tylko przyjdzie mu na to ochota?

\- To nie zadziała, Potter - powiedział Snape głosem wypranym z emocji. - Oklumencja i legilimencja to sztuki polegające na pozostaniu w ruchu. Kiedy legilimenta natknie się na jedną barierę, to zawróci i poszuka czegoś innego. Mogłeś poczuć w swojej głowie ten ruch jako pływanie, albo strzelanie, albo łowy. Zauważysz też, że najlepsze taktyki obrony również polegają na ruchu, albo samego siebie, albo swoich wspomnień. Niewiele to się różni od tańców czystokrwistych, a wiem, że jesteś w nich obeznany. Oczyszczenie swojego umysłu jest niezbędne, ponieważ nacierający na ciebie legilimenta napotka wtedy na swojej drodze kompletną pustkę, bez względu na to gdzie się uda.

Harry podniósł głowę. To musiało zostać powiedziane, biorąc pod uwagę to, czego Snape mógł się dowiedzieć w czasie tych lekcji i jak wiele złego mógłby wyrządzić rozpowiadając o tym.

\- Czy ma pan zamiar powiedzieć komukolwiek o tym, co się będzie działo w czasie tych lekcji?

\- Nie - powiedział Snape, a jego głos był ostry jak trzask z bicza. - Nie mam takiego zamiaru. A ty?

\- Wolałbym, żeby te lekcje w ogóle się nie odbywały, proszę pana - powiedział Harry. - Więc nie.

Odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

\- Musisz się nauczyć jak się bronić - powiedział za nim Snape. - Musisz się nauczyć tego bez polegania na swoim wężu. I musisz się skupić na leczeniu swoich ran.

Harry nie widział powodu, dla którego miałby na to cokolwiek odpowiadać, skoro Snape już wiedział, co Harry by powiedział. Pociągnął za klamkę i wyszedł.

* * *

Snape transmutował materac z powrotem w podłogę, przesunął swoje biurko i krzesła na swoje stare miejsca i odwrócił zaklęcie Zniknięcia, przywołując swoje eliksiry z powrotem na ich miejsca. Zrobił to wszystko zanim pozwolił sobie przemyśleć to, co zobaczył w umyśle Harry'ego.

Rany to była jedna sprawa. Ich się spodziewał. Były ogromne i paskudne, ziejące dziury zaropiałe od trucizny jaką był dotyk Riddle'a. Nie miał powodu do delikatności i zdecydowanie nie był. Snape był pewien, że z czasem, jak Harry opanuje oklumencję, zdoła je zaleczyć, albo wypełnić je i sprawić, żeby te słabe punkty w jego umyśle na powrót stały się silne.

To, jak głęboko wpływ locusty był w jego umyśle też był niepokojący, ale nie zaskakujący. Wyglądała jak błyszcząca, złota nić, wszyta tak głęboko w umysł Harry'ego, że Snape wiedział, że gdyby spróbował ją wyszarpnąć na siłę, to spowodowałby w umyśle Harry'ego ogromne zniszczenia. Wciąż będzie naciskał, żeby Harry nauczył się bronić bez niej. W tej chwili wystarczyłoby, żeby Mroczny Pan po prostu zabił locustę w odpowiedniej chwili i Harry zostanie powalony na ziemię, przytłoczony ogromem agonii, kompletnie bezbronny i zdolny tylko do wrzeszczenia z bólu. Ostrożny, odpowiedni trening powinien temu zapobiec.

Dwie sprawy niepokoiły Snape'a, takie, których się w ogóle nie spodziewał.

Pierwszą był po prostu kształt umysłu Harry'ego. Snape widział już wiele różnych pomysłów na wygląd umysłu odkąd stał się legilimentą, i widział niezliczoną ilość sposobów na to jak czarodzieje i czarodziejki postrzegają swój umysł, albo w jaki sposób go bronią. Widział domy umysłu, labirynty, lasy, systemy jaskiń, oceany, repliki Hogwartu albo ministerstwa, ogrody, pojedyncze wielkie pokoje, pola zasłane mgłą.

Umysł Harry'ego był zbitą masą sieci, każda z nici myśli, treningu i wiary była spleciona z inną, wiązały się ze sobą w każdym możliwym punkcie. Rany zadane przez Riddle'a były niczym dziury w tych sieciach, miejsca, gdzie nici wisiały bezwładnie i powiewały lekko. Locusta była kolejną nicią między nimi, nową i błyszczącą.

Snape szukał i wypatrywał, nawet kiedy rozpraszał Harry'ego wspomnieniami, które tak naprawdę nie miały znaczenia. Nie udało mu się znaleźć nawet jednego miejsca, które nie byłoby oplecione sieciami, ani jednego miejsca, które reprezentowałoby wolną wolę Harry'ego. Każda myśl, jaka pojawiała się w jego głowie, musiała najpierw przejść przez poplątaną ścieżkę wiodącą przez spirale, koła i krzaczaste skrzyżowania, aż nie stawała się kolejną nitką sieci, kolejnym jej starannie ułożonym fragmentem. I wszystkie były oplecione z całą siłą wokół jednego celu, jednej rzeczy, o której Harry już powiedział, że liczy się dla niego najbardziej: chronienie i ratowanie Connora.

Snape wiedział, że takie sieci nie mogły ewoluować przez przypadek. Były zbyt dokładnie poukładane, zbyt ostrożnie zawiązane. Ktoś z zewnątrz musiał to zrobić.

Teraz rozumiał jak i dlaczego, dzięki wspomnieniom Harry'ego o jego przysięgach i naukach. Lily - bo ewidentnie nie James - wytrenowała w ten sposób swojego syna, wplatając w tę sieć tak wiele oczekiwań jak tylko mogła, ucząc Harry'ego tego, co powinien myśleć o przyszłości zanim ta przyszłość jeszcze w ogóle nastąpiła.

Snape nie był w stanie przestudiować własnych uczuć w tej sprawie, jeszcze nie teraz. Wiedział, że jeśli jego emocje wymkną mu się teraz spod kontroli, to pochłoną go żywcem. Była wśród nich wyjąca furia, stara nienawiść względem Jamesa Pottera i dławiące obrzydzenie, tak wielkie, że kompletnie stracił apetyt na późny obiad, który sobie planował zjeść po zajęciach...

Snape machnął dłonią ostro w powietrzu, odcinając swoje myśli. Właśnie dlatego wolał nie poświęcać im większej uwagi teraz, bo wiedział, że pełne przestudiowanie ich zajmie mu zbyt wiele czasu.

Drugą sprawą, która go niepokoiła w umyśle Harry'ego, było pudełko. Na płaszczyźnie mentalnej wyglądało jak niewielki, płaski pojemnik z ciemnego drewna, zamknięty z siłą, która zaskoczyła Snape'a. Unosiło się pośród sieci niczym duch, sugerując, że Harry świadomie uważał je za część swojego umysłu. To nie było to samo, co nieświadomy obraz własnego siebie, jak sieci. Zawsze było w pobliżu, kiedy Snape polował, ale uciekało przed jego wzrokiem za każdym razem kiedy próbował się mu przyjrzeć.

Pudełko otworzyło się raz, kiedy Harry ugryzł się w język przed wypowiedzeniem tyrady na temat tamtego wydarzenia z Veritaserum. Harry _wrzucił_ całą swoją nienawiść do pudełka, zatrzasnął je z całej siły i pozwolił mu znowu odpłynąć. I zrobił to wszystko bez trudu, co sugerowało dużą w tym wprawę, odruch trenowany od lat.

Snape pomyślał o ostatnich sześciu latach - jeśli liczyć od czasu, kiedy Harry najwyraźniej w pełni zrozumiał swoje przysięgi - nienawiści, rozgoryczenia, pogardy i każdej innej emocji, która mogłaby choćby potencjalnie naruszyć jego relacje z Connorem, albo zakłócić trening, którego potrzebował, by pomóc Connorowi. Pomyślał o tym wszystkim zebranym w jednym miejscu, oddzielone od umysłu Harry'ego i z uporem ignorowane.

Uznał, że nie chce już o tym dłużej myśleć.

Snape podźwignął się ciężko na nogi. Był Ślizgonem, byłym śmierciożercą i do tego profesorem eliksirów, któremu udało się nie zrezygnować ze stanowiska mimo tego, że większość jego uczniów była kretynami. Nie było powodu, żeby czuł się tak zrezygnowany, jak się czuł teraz. Już wcześniej stawiał czoła wyzwaniom i z nimi wygrywał. Temu też da radę.

Więc czemu miał wrażenie, jakby grunt mu uciekał spod nóg?

 _Ponieważ_ , uznał, _nigdy nie spodziewałem się, że zacznę współczuć jakiemuś cholernemu Potterowi._

To nie była do końca prawda, ale póki co była wystarczająco prawdziwa. Odwrócił się i zaczął szykować do snu.


	10. To Ostre Ukłucie Zdrady

Ręka Harry'ego wystrzeliła do przodu, łapiąc znicza kiedy ten próbował śmignąć koło niego. Flint zagwizdał dwukrotnie, sygnalizując koniec treningu quidditcha.

Harry zawrócił i zapikował w dół. Ledwie pamiętał, by wyhamować w ostatnim momencie. Coś w nim chciało, by nurkował dalej, sprawdził jak nisko może zejść, czy dałby radę dotknąć trawy nim dogonią go pęd i siła ciążenia. Jego krew tętniła, wypełniając jego żyły w ten sam sposób co powietrze wypełniało jego płuca. Miotła, którą dostał od Malfoyów, była _rewelacyjna_. Harry nie spodziewał się tego jak bardzo inny rodzaj miotły zmieni jego styl lotu, ale było to nieuniknione przy dodatkowej lekkości przy skrętach i jeszcze szybszej reakcji na jego ruchy.

Tuż przed lądowaniem zrobił jeszcze obrót wokół siebie, po czym zeskoczył z miotły. Obrócił się i zobaczył, że cała drużyna się na niego patrzy. Harry zawahał się na chwilę. Nie byli z niego zadowoleni, zwłaszcza Flint, kiedy Harry wreszcie przyznał się tydzień wcześniej na pierwszym treningu quidditcha, że ma Nimbusa 2001, tylko się jeszcze nikomu tym nie pochwalił. Szybko przeszli z tym do porządku dziennego, ale patrząc na ich miny Harry zastanawiał się, czy wciąż nie mają mu tego za złe.

Wreszcie Flint uśmiechnął się szeroko - mina, która sprawiała, że stawał się podobny do buldoga.

\- W następną sobotę zmiażdżymy Gryfonów. - Spojrzał po reszcie drużyny. - Mamy najsilniejszych pałkarzy, najszybszych ścigających, najgroźniejszego - rzecz jasna - obrońcę i najlepszego szukającego. - Tu znowu spojrzał na Harry'ego. - _Prawda_ , Potter?

Harry spojrzał mu ze spokojem w oczy. Nie wiedział jeszcze jak odda następny mecz Connorowi, ale nie miał wątpliwości, że to zrobi. Connor pięknie latał. Harry wiedział, że nie będzie musiał się bardzo napracować, żeby ludzie uwierzyli, że wygrał dzięki swoim własnym umiejętnościom.

Fint pochylił się ku niemu.

\- Nawet tego nie ukrywaj - warknął. - Teraz to jest jasne, że podczas pierwszej gry w zeszłym roku się ograniczałeś. Wiem, że nie robiłeś tego w pozostałych meczach, Potter, ale w tym roku dasz z siebie we _wszystkich_. Slytherin gra, żeby _wygrać_.

Harry doszedł do wniosku, że teraz najlepiej będzie spuścić wzrok. Pochylił głowę, zupełnie jakby dał się przekonać Flintowi.

\- Oczywiście - wymamrotał.

Flint odsunął się od niego, usatysfakcjonowany, po czym ruszył w stronę pryszniców. Powiedział coś do Adriana Puceya, co sprawiło, że ten się roześmiał głośno, a reszta drużyny stłoczyła wokół nich, dzięki czemu Harry został nieco w tyle, sam. Co było mu właściwie na rękę. Widział nieśmiałą postać czającą się na brzegu boiska quidditcha i Harry od dłuższego czasu miał nadzieję z nią porozmawiać.

\- Harry - powiedział głos, którego Harry spodziewał się usłyszeć.

\- Connor - powiedział Harry, obracając się i uśmiechając do swojego brata. - Przyszedłeś na przeszpiegi? - Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, żeby pokazać, że to był żart.

Connor drgnął, ale nie pozwolił droczeniu sie rozproszyć. Patrzył na miotłę w rękach Harry'ego.

\- Kiedy miałeś zamiar mi powiedzieć, że masz Nimbusa 2001?

Harry westchnął.

\- W dzień meczu Gryffindora ze Slytherinem, jeśli tylko byłbym w stanie.

\- Czemu? - Connor podniósł głowę i spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy. - Wydawało mi się, że obiecywałeś mi więcej o niczym nie kłamać.

\- Ponieważ w lecie doprowadziłoby to zbędnych kłótni - odparł Harry. - A ty i tak miałeś wtedy wystarczająco dużo na głowie. _Wciąż_ nie wiemy, kto wysłał tego domowego skrzata, prawda? I wiem też o innych rzeczach - dodał. - Powinieneś był mi powiedzieć, że nie mogłeś zasnąć, Connor. Mogłem pomóc.

Connor patrzył na niego przez dłuższą chwilę.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

\- Ron mi powiedział - westchnął Harry. - Tak bardzo się o ciebie martwił, że _sam_ , z własnej woli, podszedł do mnie i zagadał.

\- Ron cię lubi... - Connor zaczął, próbując obronić przyjaciela.

\- Nie, nie lubi - przerwał mu Harry. - Wiem, że mnie nie lubi. Ale posłuchaj mnie przez chwilę, dobrze? Powiedział mi, że miałeś koszmary o ataku Voldemorta z zeszłego roku i że brałeś eliksir Słodkiego Snu, żeby je zwalczyć. - Pokręcił głową. - Przynajmniej teraz wiem, dlaczego przez całe lato przychodziło do ciebie tyle paczek. Myślałem, że to po prostu słodycze.

Connor spuścił wzrok.

\- Nie chciałem ci tym zawracać głowę - wymamrotał. - I eliksir naprawdę mi pomógł, spałem bez snów przez większość wakacji. - Szybko poderwał głowę i spojrzał na Harry'ego z wyrzutem. - A co z _tobą_ w takim razie? Czemu tak często wymykałeś się na zewnątrz w nocy?

\- Żeby się pobawić z Sylaraną - powiedział Harry. - To było jeszcze wtedy, kiedy nie sądziłem, że możesz znieść fakt, że jestem wężousty.

Sylarana poruszyła się leniwie na jego ramieniu.

\- Wciąż _nie może tego znieść_ \- powiedziała. - _Nigdy na mnie nie patrzy._

_Jesteś teraz pod moją szatą, _zauważył Harry.__

_To żadna wymówka._

Harry zerknął w górę i z zaskoczeniem zobaczył pełną odrazy minę swojego brata. Harry pokręcił głową.

\- Czym ona się różni od tych wszystkich magicznych stworzeń, które pokazał ci Hagrid? - zapytał.

\- No wiesz - prychnął Connor, krzyżując ręce na piersi. - One nie były wężami.

Harry wywrócił oczami.

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy zapytać Hagrida co o niej sądzi. Wiem, że odwiedzasz go w soboty. Idziesz tam teraz? Mogę pójść z tobą? Chyba czas najwyższy, żebym go poznał jak należy i podziękował za to, że mnie przyniósł do szkoły w zeszłym roku.

Connor kiwnął głową, wyglądając na zaskoczonego.

\- Ale nie zostanę tam długo. No wiesz, dzisiaj jest uczta halloweenowa i w ogóle. Ale obiecałem mu, że i tak do niego zajrzę. No i... tak, myślę, że z przyjemnością zobaczy na żywo to... coś - dodał, zerkając na ramię, wokół którego Sylarana nie była owinięta. Jego usta wykrzywiły się w odrazie.

\- _A może chciałby zobaczyć na żywo jak prawdziwa locusta kogoś zabija?_ \- zapytała Sylarana. - _To się da zorganizować._

Harry klepnął się lekko po ramieniu, żeby ją uciszyć i kiwnął Connorowi.

\- W takim razie daj mi się tylko przebrać i...

\- Harry!

Harry obrócił się z zaskoczeniem. Nie zauważył, żeby Draco obserwował trening quidditcha, ale musiało tak być, bo teraz biegł w ich stronę przez boisko, z włosami tak rozwianymi jakby co najmniej latał. Zatrzymał się dopiero przy Harrym i spojrzał chłodno na Connora, jakby chciał zapytać _A ty co tu robisz?_

Connor skrzywił się.

\- Malfoy - powiedział.

\- Draco - powiedział Harry. - Niedługo przyjdę. Zobaczymy się na uczcie.

\- Co za miłe przywitanie - powiedział Draco z wyższością. Miał lekko przymknięte oczy i cała jego uwaga skupiała się na Connorze. - Jest sobotnie popołudnie i jeszcze nie udało mi się spędzić nawet chwili dzisiaj z moim najlepszym przyjacielem. - Tu zerknął na ułamek sekundy na Harry'ego. - Nie chcę się spotkać z tobą dopiero na uczcie, Harry. Wolałbym pograć z tobą w eksplodującego durnia do tego czasu. I porozmawiać o twoich prywatnych lekcjach z profesorem Snape'em - dodał groźnym tonem, prawdopodobnie po to, żeby dać Harry'emu znać, że nie pozwoli mu zwlekać dłużej z wyjaśnieniami.

Harry wciąż nie powiedział Draconowi o opętaniu i dlatego nie umiał mu wyjaśnić, czemu lekcje oklumencji były takie ważne. Na dobrą sprawę nawet tego nie chciał. Ojciec Dracona był śmierciożercą. Było możliwe, że wciąż wykonuje rozkazy Voldemorta, w dowolnej formie w jakich Mroczny Pan mógłby je przysłać. Fakt, że posiadał pamiętnik, dobrze o nim nie świadczył. Harry _nie miał_ zamiaru zmusić Dracona do wyboru między nim a jego własną rodziną. Do tego i tak dojdzie, prędzej czy później, jeśli Draco dalej będzie się upierał przy tej całej przyjaźni, ale jak wojna zacznie się na dobre, Harry stanie po stronie Connora, a Draco będzie mógł z czystym sumieniem wybrać stronę swojej rodziny. Ale na pewno nie stanie się to teraz, w takich okolicznościach, gdzie Draco byłby przerażony tym, co zrobił jego ojciec i rozdarty między lojalnością do swojego przyjaciela a rodziną.

Harry nie był pewien, jak dłużej unikać pytań Dracona, ale na szczęście, teraz nie musiał o tym myśleć.

\- Najpierw idę wziąć prysznic - powiedział. - A potem idę z Connorem odwiedzić Hagrida. Obiecałem. Muszę też podziękować Hagridowi za to co dla mnie zrobił w zeszłym roku, po walce Connora z Voldemortem. - Z cichym rozbawieniem zauważył, że Draco się wzdrygnął na imię Mrocznego Pana. - Zobaczymy się na uczcie.

\- Nie, nie zobaczymy - powiedział Draco.

\- A co, chcesz ją przesiedzieć w swoim pokoju, dąsając się na cały świat? - zakpił z niego Connor.

Draco nie uśmiechnął się z wyższością, ale rzucił Connorowi tak zimne i przeszywające spojrzenie, że uśmiech Connora zbladł, a Harry poczuł jak w żołądek zwija mu się jak wąż.

\- _Kolejny wąż?_ \- Sylarana odwinęła się w połowie z jego ramienia. - _Gdzie? Jesteś moim człowiekiem. Nie zapominaj o tym._

 _To była metafora_ , wyjaśnił Harry, po czym spojrzał na Dracona.

\- Mógłbyś rozwinąć tę myśl?

\- Odwiedzę Hagrida razem z wami - oznajmił Draco z wyższością.

\- Co... ale nie możesz! - zaperzył się Connor. Zapluł się, kiedy to mówił i Harry skrzywił się, rad, że wokół nie ma żadnych potencjalnych sprzymierzeńców, którzy mogliby zobaczyć Connora w takim stanie. - Hagrid cię nie lubi!

\- Nigdy mnie nawet nie _spotkał_ \- wycedził zimno Draco.

\- Jesteś _Malfoyem_ \- powiedział Connor. - Was _nie da się_ lubić.

\- Wpływy mojego ojca w ministerstwie są innego zdania. - Draco wykrzywił usta w złośliwym uśmiechu. - Tak samo jak moja przyjaźń z Harrym. - Przysunął się w bok i stuknął ramieniem w ramię Harry'ego.

Connor spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy z wyrzutem. Harry westchnął.

\- Dasz nam kilka minut? - zapytał.

Connor kiwnął głową.

\- I tak potrzebujesz się jeszcze umyć - powiedział, patrząc się na Dracona. - Poczekam na ciebie na brzegu boiska.

Odwrócił się i odszedł, kręcąc głową.

\- Nawet nie zaczynaj, Harry - powiedział Draco zanim Harry zdążył powiedzieć cokolwiek, żeby go przekonać, żeby jednak z nimi nie szedł. - Pierwsze trzy tygodnie spędziłeś na ignorowaniu mnie, a teraz próbujesz spędzić więcej czasu ze swoim bratem niż ze mną. Nie. 

Miał upartą, zawziętą minę, jak nadąsane dziecko. Harry syknął lekko.

\- Skoro nalegasz...

\- Nalegam.

Harry wywrócił oczami.

\- W takim razie zaczekaj tutaj - powiedział, po czym poszedł pod prysznic.

* * *

\- Jaka ona pinkna, Harry - powiedział Hagrid z uczuciem, głaszcząc łuski Sylarany. Ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, wyglądał jakby ledwie się powstrzymywał przed podniesieniem locusty i przytuleniem jej z całych sił. Wyglądało na to, że Hagrid naprawdę kochał wszystkie magiczne stworzenia, bez względu na to, jak niebezpieczne czy nieprzewidywalne by były. Pół-olbrzym spojrzał na niego, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Mówi coś o mnie?

\- _Że lepiej, żeby nie przestawał_ \- powiedziała Sylarana, przechylając łeb, kiedy Hagrid pogłaskał ją po karku.

\- Naprawdę lubi jak tak ją głaszczesz - powiedział Harry, czując się dziwnie nierealnie. On _sam_ nigdy nie dotykał Sylarany tak bardzo jak Hagrid to teraz robił, a obserwowanie jak jego locusta owija się wokół czyichś palców z takim entuzjazmem i bez żadnej chęci do ukąszenia, było po prostu dziwne.

Jeszcze dziwniejszy był fakt, że Connor i Draco siedzieli w domu Hagrida już od pół godziny, sącząc herbatę i żując herbatniki tylko odrobinę mniej twarde niż kamienie, i wciąż nie wciągnęli na siebie różdżek. Och, parę razy było blisko, jak wtedy, kiedy Draco rzucił uwagę o zwyczajach czarodziejów czystej krwi i ich kompletnym braku w domu Gryffindora, czy wtedy, kiedy Connor wymamrotał, że Narcyza Malfoy wygląda jakby trzeba ją było wyszorować od środka, żeby usunąć z niej skażenie mroczną magią. Ale póki co szło...

 _Nieźle_ , pomyślał Harry z uporem. _Idzie całkiem nieźle._

\- Hagridzie - spróbował jeszcze raz. - Naprawdę chciałbym ci podziękować za to, że mnie zaniosłeś w zeszłym roku z powrotem do Hogwartu...

Hagrid machnął ręką, rumieniąc się i po raz kolejny nie dając Harry'emu skończyć podziękowań jak należy. Drugą rękę miał zajętą Sylaraną, która właśnie wydała z siebie pełen miłości syk, którego Harry słyszał do tej pory tylko wtedy, kiedy proponował jej, żeby coś ugryzła.

\- Daj no spokój, Harry. Jesteś bratem Connora. I źle było z tobą. - Pochylił się nagle i spojrzał uważnie na Harry'ego. - W _coś_ ty się wtedy wpakował, co? Nigdym nie miał okazji zapytać.

Harry odchrząknął. Connor powiedział Hagridowi o Sami Wiecie Kim, jakby to ujął Hagrid, ale nie o tym, że Harry przeszedł męki od rzuconego przez Quirrella _Crucio_. Harry podejrzewał, że jego brat nawet nie miał szans usłyszeć, jakie zaklęcie padło, kiedy był w magicznej klatce Voldemorta. Sam Harry też nikomu o tym nie mówił. Wystarczyło, że Snape wiedział, ale wyciągnął to od Harry'ego wykorzystując jego chwilę słabości i Veritaserum...

Złapał rozbudzającą się od tego wspomnienia złość i wrzucił ją do pudełka z wytrenowaną wprawą. Pudełko naprawdę mu się przydało w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodniu, pozwalając mu jakoś znosić lekcje oklumencji i te momenty, kiedy chciał się zdenerwować na swojego brata czy Rona.

Był do tego jeszcze jeden powód, dla którego wolał nikomu o tym nie mówić. Zerknął w górę i kątem oka zauważył, że Draco wpatruje się w niego. Draco zacząłby wydziwiać, gdyby wiedział. Pewnie Connor też, chociaż on z kolei wykazywał się w tych sprawach znacznie bardziej praktycznym spojrzeniem; było, minęło, powiedziałby. Draco jakoś nigdy nie mógł tego pojąć.

\- To od zaklęcia rzuconego przez Sam Wiesz Kogo - powiedział, unikając imienia Voldemorta przez wzgląd na wrażliwość Hagrida. - Nie jestem pewien, co to było.

\- Oczywiście, że nie - powiedział Draco z boku.

Harry spojrzał na niego surowo. Draco się nie wzdrygnął, nawet nie mrugnął. Harry odwrócił wzrok. Draco go ostatnimi czasy _martwił_. Chciał spędzać cały swój czas z Harrym i Harry nie sądził już, że robił to dlatego, żeby go odseparować od Connora. To pozostawiało go z kolei z problemem, bo nie wiedział, o co w takim razie Draconowi chodzi. Harry nie uważał, żeby to mogła być prawdziwa przyjaźń, nawet jeśli Draco tak to widział, ponieważ wtedy Draco miałby problemy z rozstawaniem się z Harrym na czas spotkań z własną rodziną. Wciąż nie do końca pojmował zasady, jakie panowały wśród Ślizgonów, ale Draco zdecydowanie był z nich wszystkich najgorszy.

\- Ach, mniejsza z tym - westchnął Hagrid. - Cieszę się, że jesteś zdrów i cały, Harry. I ty też, Connor - dodał, kiwając głową w stronę Connora. Następnie spojrzał znowu w dół i na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki, głupawy uśmiech. - Czy piękna locusta życzy sobie zjeść kilka jajek? - zapytał uniżenie.

\- _Powiedz mu, że piękna locusta w rzeczy samej życzy sobie zjeść kilka jajek_ \- poinstruowała Sylarana Harry'ego, obracając się tak, żeby słońce wpadające do chatki Hagrida przez okno zamigotało na jej łuskach. - _Ujmij to dokładnie tak, jak powiedziałam._

Harry pokręcił głową i przekazał Hagridowi słowa Sylarany, zdeterminowany, by nie patrzeć więcej na Connora i Dracona. Uznał, że to popołudnie i tak zakończyło się dla nich sukcesem.

* * *

Harry przyśpieszył nieco, kiedy zaczęli się zbliżać do Hogwartu. Connor i Draco zaczęli się kłócić w drodze powrotnej z chatki i stopniowo robili się coraz głośniejsi i irytujący. To, że kłócili się o _niego_ , tylko jeszcze bardziej denerwowało Harry'ego. Nie rozumiał, po co to robili. Wyjaśnił każdemu z nich, jakie są jego relacje z nimi - Connor pierwszy, Draco drugi; Connor jego brat, Draco jego przyjaciel; Connor jest jego rodziną, Draco jest jego współlokatorem. Harry powiedział to głośno i wyraźnie już nie raz. Draco nawet zdawał się to przyjąć do wiadomości po ich kłótni we wrześniu.

A teraz to.

\- Ale on naprawdę powinien być w Gryffindorze - mówił Connor. - _Wszyscy_ to wiedzą.

\- Wygląda na to, że ktoś zapomniał o tym powiedzieć Tiarze Przydziału - powiedział z wyższością Draco. - I dyrektorowi Dumbledore'owi. I profesorowi Snape'owi. I mnie. I...

\- Dobra, Malfoy, mniejsza z tym - powiedział Connor. Harry nawet nie musiał się oglądać, żeby wiedzieć, że jego brat właśnie machnął ręką, jak to robił zawsze, kiedy przerywał linię rozmowy, która ewidentnie prowadziła donikąd. - Widziałem tę miotłę, którą twoi rodzice kupili Harry'emu. Naprawdę wydaje się wam, że to zrobi aż _taką_ różnicę podczas meczu w przyszłym tygodniu?

\- Oczywiście, że zrobi - powiedział Draco. - Ale nie dlatego ją mu kupili, ty durniu półkrwi. Kupili ją Harry'emu ponieważ jest moim _przyjacielem_ i dlatego, że to były też jego urodziny, a nie tylko twoje.

\- Zastanawiam się tylko, jak długo powinien pozostać twoim przyjacielem - powiedział Connor, zniżając głos. Harry, który zatrzymał się przy drzwiach do Hogwartu, obejrzał się na nich z irytacją. Connor stał naprawdę blisko Dracona. Harry patrzył, jak Connor szepcze. - Wiesz przecież, że przestałby być twoim przyjacielem, gdybym tylko go o to poprosił.

Draco otworzył szeroko oczy i przez chwilę zdawał się nie wiedzieć, co zrobić. Potem wyciągnął różdżkę.

Harry warknął i pognał do nich, ignorując marudzenie Sylarany na trzęsienie. Connor też już miał wyciągniętą różdżkę, ale na szczęście Harry wleciał między nich zanim zdążyli rzucić jakieś zaklęcia. Stanął plecami do swojego bliźniaka. Wiedział, że może zaufać, że Connor nie będzie próbował jakichś sztuczek zza jego pleców, bardziej niż mógł z tym zaufać Draconowi.

\- Obaj zachowujecie się jak para pierwszorocznych - powiedział, czując, że niemal dławi się swoim gniewem. Pomyślał o wrzuceniu go do pudełka, ale nie był pewien, czy jest w stanie to zrobić. Zamiast tego musiał go z siebie wyrzucić. W najgorszym przypadku może to pozwoli im zrozumieć tak prosty koncept, którego najwyraźniej obaj mieli problem z przyjęciem do wiadomości. - Albo jak dzieci kłócące się o zabawkę. - Zerknął na Connora, który się zarumienił. Nie znosił być traktowany jakby był młodszy niż jest, i to właśnie było powodem dla którego Harry wybrał dokładnie ten argument. Harry spojrzał znowu na Dracona, którego twarz płonęła z nieukrywanej furii i który wciąż nie schował swojej różdżki. - Powiedziałem ci, że jestem twoim przyjacielem - powiedział Harry. - I naprawdę miałem to na myśli. I powiedziałem też, że Connor jest moim bratem. I to też naprawdę mam na myśli. Czego wy w tym _kurwa_ nie rozumiecie?

Jego wściekłość sprawiła, że stracił dech. Pokręcił głową. _Musiał_ się uspokoić, albo może powiedzieć coś, czego naprawdę potem będzie żałował, a nie tylko coś niefortunnego.

Upchnął swoją złość do pudełka i odetchnął, czując jak jego myśli się oczyszczają. Spojrzał znowu na Connora i zobaczył, że jego brat zrobił się jeszcze bardziej czerwony. Otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć.

Harry pokręcił głową.

\- Nie chcę tego słuchać - powiedział. - Jestem twoim bratem, Connorze, i to się _nigdy_ nie zmieni. Wiesz o tym, więc proszę, przestań się zachowywać w moim pobliżu jak idiota. - Zerknął na Dracona. - I Draco, jestem twoim przyjacielem. Rozmawialiśmy już o tym. Znasz ograniczenia i wymagania wiążące się z naszą przyjaźnią. Czy cię kiedyś okłamałem w tej kwestii? - dodał cicho.

Draco opuścił różdżkę i potarł twarz dłonią.

\- Nie - szepnął. - Ale Harry...

Harry zrobił krok w jego kierunku. Connor już sobie poradzi, więc nic się teraz nie stanie, jeśli Harry dla odmiany posłucha przez chwilę Dracona.

\- Tak? - zapytał.

Nigdy nie dowiedział się tego, co Draco chciał wtedy powiedzieć - a przynajmniej nie w tamtym momencie - ponieważ ktoś wyleciał ze szkoły wrzeszcząc z całych sił:

\- _Malfoy!_

Harry obrócił się szybko. To był Ron i miał wyciągniętą różdżkę, którą wycelował w Dracona. Harry westchnął z irytacją i obrócił się, tak że teraz stał między Draconem i czymkolwiek, co rozwścieczony przyjaciel Connora mógł w niego rzucić.

\- Coś się stało, Weasley?

Harry skrzywił się, słysząc ton Dracona. To było nieporównywalnie gorsze od wrogości, jaką Draco okazywał Connorowi. To była czystokrwista nienawiść. Jakakolwiek zadra siedziała między Malfoyami i Weasleyami - a Harry nie znalazł w żadnej książce od historii początków tej wzajemnej niechęci - obie rodziny karmiły ją i podsycały.

Harry zobaczył, że twarz Rona jest czerwona i mokra od łez, i z miejsca domyślił się, co się stało. Wyglądało na to, że tę rundę wygrali Malfoyowie.

\- Chcesz wiedzieć, co się stało, Malfoy? - zawył Ron, zatrzymując się kilka stóp od Harry'ego. - Chcesz wiedzieć, co się _stało_?! - Oddychał teraz ciężko, a jego dłoń była tak mocno zaciśnięta na różdżce, że Harry bał się, że ją sobie złamie. - Twój ojciec _usadził_ mojego! - wrzasnął wreszcie Ron. - Oto, co się, _kurna, stało_!

\- Ron!

Harry pokręcił głową, widząc jak Hermiona wybiega z zamku i biegnie w ich stronę. Nie sądził, żeby była w stanie coś tutaj zdziałać. Miał tylko nadzieję, że skończy się na lekkich klątwach.

\- Ron - zaczął łagodnie. - Pomyśl o tym, przecież to wina Lucjusza, nie jego. Musiał...

Ale Ron nie słuchał.

\- _Taratallegra!_ \- krzyknął i zaklęcie wystrzeliło z jego różdżki w stronę Dracona.

Harry podniósł rękę.

\- _Haurio!_ \- powiedział, nie mając czasu na wymyślenie czegoś innego. Nie mógł użyć _Protego_ ; to by odbiło zaklęcie z powrotem w Rona, a tym razem nie było w pobliżu profesora, który by uchronił kogoś przed efektami klątwy.

Ciemnozielona tarcza uformowała się przed jego dłonią i natychmiast powiększyła. Światło klątwy Rona uderzyło w nią i zniknęło. Harry odetchnął lekko. _Haurio_ zadziałało tak, jak miał na to nadzieję - absorbując rzucone zaklęcie, zamiast je odbijając.

Ron nie dał mu wiele czasu na pogratulowanie sobie.

\- _Petrificus Totalus!_ \- spróbował tym razem i kolejna klątwa została wchłonięta przez tarczę Harry'ego. Ron parsknął ze złością. - Opuść tarczę, Harry! - wrzasnął. - Daj mi go sprać!

\- Nie - powiedział Harry, po czym poczuł delikatny ruch za sobą. - Draco, jeśli spróbujesz rzucić w niego zaklęciem, to _opuszczę_ tarczę i _sam_ cię przeklnę - dodał.

Draco zamarł. Harry zerknął ostrożnie za siebie, żeby się upewnić, że nic mu nie jest, i ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że Draco się do niego _uśmiecha_.

\- Mój bohater - powiedział.

Harry wywrócił oczami i odwrócił się znowu w stronę Rona. Ten miał znowu wycelowaną różdżkę, ale Harry zauważył coś i odprężył się.

\- _Expelliarmus!_

Różdżka Rona wyleciała w górę i wylądowała bezpiecznie w dłoni Hermiony. Ron zwrócił się w jej stronę.

\- Hermiono! - krzyknął. Wyglądało na to, że miał zamiar wyładować swoją złość na każdym, kto się napatoczył. - Powinnaś...

\- _Uspokój się,_ Ron - powiedziała Hermiona. Podeszła i stanęła obok niego, dysząc lekko. Harry domyślił się, że musiała go gonić aż z wieży Gryffindoru i wzdrygnął się. - Wszystko będzie dobrze - dodała miękko, głaszcząc Rona po plecach. - Możemy porozmawiać z profesorem Dumbledore'em. Jestem pewna, że on...

\- Harry.

Harry gwałtownie obrócił głowę. Connor nie powiedział słowa przez całe starcie i Harry'emu wydawało się, że nie będzie mu przeszkadzało to, że Ron i Draco wyrównają rachunki między sobą osobiście - albo i nie, jak się okazało. Ale teraz zrobił krok przed siebie. Na jego twarzy widniało skupienie i Harry aż zadrżał na ten widok. Domyślał się, że kiedyś, w odległej przyszłości, taką właśnie minę będzie musiał mieć ciągle jego bliźniak: postawę pełną spokoju i świadomości posiadania ogromnej władzy, która testuje wszystkich dookoła niego. Widział, jak wiele będzie w stanie zdziałać tylko przez wzgląd na swój tytuł, Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Będzie musiał się przyzwyczaić do przejmowania kontroli nad innymi jeśli będzie musiał uratować i prowadzić za sobą magiczny świat.

Harry tylko naprawdę, naprawdę wolałby, żeby Connor nie decydował się zaczynać akurat _teraz_.

\- Harry - powiedział Connor. - Odsuń się od niego i pozwól Ronowi go dorwać. To, co ojciec Malfoya zrobił tacie Rona jest _okropne_. Chyba sam to widzisz?

Harry zamknął oczy. Poczuł jak dłoń Dracona dotyka jego ramienia. _Gdzie są prefekci, kiedy są najbardziej potrzebni?_ pomyślał Harry. _Gdzie są profesorowie?_

Prawdopodobnie przygotowują się do uczty halloweenowej. Ta odpowiedź nie zadowoliła Harry'ego.

\- Widzę - szepnął. - Ale Connor, nie mogę. Ron go skrzywdzi. Albo Draco skrzywdzi Rona. Albo skrzywdzą się nawzajem. Nie chcę, żeby komuś stała się krzywda.

Nie śmiał otworzyć oczu i spojrzeć znowu na Connora.

\- Harry, spójrz na mnie.

_Szlag._

Harry zdołał zmusić się do otwarcia oczu. Ręka Dracona była teraz zaciśnięta na jego ramieniu, a Sylarana była cicho. A potem nagle powiedziała w jego głowie, _Zabiję go._ Jej głos był cichy i zdecydowany.

 _Nie!_ powiedział Harry, ale nie umiał wymyślić niczego ponad to. Zauważył wbity w niego wzrok Connora. Miłość i lojalność, tak, ale była tam też ostrożna kalkulacja, jakby Connor widział Harry'ego po raz pierwszy.

\- Harry - powiedział Connor cicho. - Jeśli naprawdę uważasz, że powinieneś być w Gryffindorze, to zejdź z drogi. To jest Gryfońska zemsta. Musisz to zrozumieć. Poza tym, Draco jako pierwszy wyciągnął różdżkę.

\- Connor, nie powinniśmy używać magii poza klasą! - Hermiona próbowała się wtrącić.

Connor tylko uniósł rękę.

\- To jak, Harry? - zapytał, spokojny i nieporuszony. - Jak myślisz? _Powinieneś_ być w Gryffindorze?

Harry oddychał szybko, a jego myśli znowu latały wokół jakby w jego głowie panowała burza. Jeśli Connor powiedział coś o nim, to musiała to być prawda. Dobrze o tym wiedział. Ta wiedza uspokajała go raz po raz, w zeszłym roku i w tym również, kiedy Connor powiedział, że nie był zły, mimo, że go przydzielono do Slytherinu, albo że jest wężousty. Ta wiedza była dla niego najważniejsza na świecie.

Jeśli Connor powiedział, że powinien zejść z drogi, albo udowodni, że tak naprawdę nie jest Gryfonem...

I jeśli Connor powiedział, że wciąż jest Gryfonem, przez przypadek przydzielonym do złego domu i to znaczyło, że wciąż jest dobry...

Harry chciał stamtąd uciec i wrzeszczeć i się porzygać. Oczywiście, jedna z tych opcji oznaczała by odsunięcie się z drogi, inna pochylenie się, a do tego gdyby zaczął teraz wrzeszczeć, to nie był pewien, kiedy by przestał.

Więc tylko tam stał. I czy to nie był tak naprawdę jego wybór, tak mimo wszystko, zrobiony na oczach wszystkich?

Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył jak Connor kiwa głową, raz. Patrzył się na Harry'ego, a jego oczy były pełne oskarżenia o zdradę.

\- Wygląda na to, że jednak Tiara Przydziału się nie pomyliła - powiedział, po czym odwrócił się i podszedł do Rona, żeby go odprowadzić z powrotem do zamku. Nie odwrócił się, nawet kiedy Harry spróbował go zawołać - dziwnym, zachrypniętym i spiętym głosem, który w ogóle nie brzmiał jak jego własny.

Hermiona zawahała się przez chwilę, patrząc na Harry'ego i przygryzając wargę. Harry pomyślał, że pewnie próbuje ustalić, co chce powiedzieć, żeby nie wyszło na to, że okazuje Draconowi sympatię, albo zdradza Connora.

Wreszcie pokręciła głową.

\- On nie chciał - szepnęła słabo, po czym pobiegła za Ronem i Connorem.

Harry zamknął oczy i zamarł, spięty, starając się przyjąć ten cios. _Musiał_ postawić to w jakiejś perspektywie. _Musiał_ spróbować sobie wmówić, że tylko dlatego, że pokłócił się z Connorem wcale nie znaczy, że sprzeciwił się swojemu bratu, albo że wybrał przeciwną do jego stronę. Już w przeszłości zdarzało mu się z nim kłócić, kiedy Connor nie miał racji, jak w zeszłym roku, kiedy obraził Hermionę w Halloween, albo Dracona w Hogwart Expressie.

Już zdarzało mu się widzieć te orzechowe oczy przepełnione zawodem, mówił sobie.

_Ale nigdy zdradą._

Już kiedyś robi rzeczy, których Connor nie chciał, żeby zrobił, ponieważ Connor się mylił.

_Ale do tej pory od razu wiedział, że się pomylił._

Harry opuścił głowę i wciągnął kilka głębokich oddechów. Podskoczył, kiedy para ramion objęła go w mocnym uścisku. Wreszcie opuścił _Haurio_ i odwrócił się w stronę Dracona.

\- Mój bohater - powiedział Draco. - Naprawdę miałem to na myśli, Harry. Dziękuję.

Harry kiwnął głową. Nie sądził, żeby był teraz w stanie mówić. Na szczęście Draco zdawał się to zrozumieć.

\- Czujesz się na siłach, żeby się pojawić na uczcie? - szepnął.

Harry pokręcił głową. Draco westchnął.

\- W takim razie odprowadzę cię do lochów - powiedział. - Porozmawiamy o tym jak się porządnie wyśpisz.

Harry zwrócił się bez namysłu w stronę pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Ręka Draco wciąż ściskała jego ramię. _Naprawdę_ potrzebował teraz snu. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż Sylarana to jakoś skomentuje.

\- _Chcę go_ zabić - powiedziała Sylarana.

 _Nie możesz_ , powiedział Harry słabo. _To by mnie zabolało jeszcze mocniej._

\- _Wiem_ \- powiedziała Sylarana. - _Nie obiecałam, że go zabiję. Ale obiecuję ci, że bardzo tego chcę._

Harry rozważał przez chwilę zapytanie ją o to, ale ostatecznie odpuścił. Przeszli przez pokój wspólny Slytherinu i dotarli do swojego pokoju nie ściągając na siebie zbyt wiele uwagi. Draco popchnął Harry'ego na jego łóżko i zawisł nad nim na moment.

\- Idę na ucztę - szepnął. - Powiem wszystkim, co się stało.

Harry otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego surowo, na tyle, na ile był w stanie to zrobić w słabym świetle, jakie przebijało się przez kotary jego łóżka.

\- Nie przeklinaj Rona.

Draco kiwnął głową, jego szare oczy były zupełnie poważne.

\- Nie przeklnę go, Harry.

Powoli opuścił rękę, delikatnie wygładzając materiał na ramieniu Harry'ego, po czym zaplątał kilka palców w jego włosach. Wreszcie dokładnie zaciągnął kotary i wyszedł z pokoju.

Harry leżał w bezruchu, po prostu oddychając. Sylarana wypełzła na wierzch i zwinęła mu się na piersi.

\- _Czy umiesz płakać?_ \- zapytała. - _Myślę, że dobrze by ci zrobiło, gdybyś umiał._

\- Nie mogę sobie na to pozwolić - wymamrotał Harry, po czym wziął się za długi proces zbierania całego cierpienia, bólu i wykończenia, i wrzucania ich do pudełka.

* * *

Harry zamrugał, budząc się. Nie był pewien, ile czasu minęło, ale jego mięśnie były tak zesztywniałe, że musiał spać w bezruchu dłuższy czas. Sylarana zasyczała na jego piersi.

\- _Nie wiedziałam, że tak potrafisz_ \- powiedziała.

\- Co potrafię? - zapytał Harry przeciągając się. Musiał przyznać, że czuł się odświeżony, nawet bardziej niż zwykle po upchnięciu wszystkiego do pudełka. To pozwalało mu funkcjonować, ale nie przywracało mu wcale sił.

\- _Uśpić mnie w ten sposób_ \- powiedziała Sylarana wyginając swój kark. - _Przyznaję, potrzebowałam tego, ale to ja zwykle wpływam na twoje myśli. A nie na odwrót._

Harry leniwie pogłaskał ją po grzbiecie.

\- Chcesz sprawdzić, co zostało po uczcie? Możemy się wybrać do kuchni i wyprosić coś od skrzatów, jeśli chcesz.

Sylarana wywąchała drogę do kuchni już w drugim tygodniu roku szkolnego.

\- _Chętnie_ \- powiedziała Sylarana. Wślizgnęła się pod jego sweter i Harry wstał, przeczesując sobie włosy ręką i wygładzając je na tyle, na ile to było możliwe. Zastanawiał się, czy to, że uśpienie Sylarany nie było powodem dla którego tak dobrze się wyspał. _Naprawdę_ potrzebował tego odpoczynku.

Kiedy wyszedł z pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, jego umysł wrócił torami do awantury, ale tym razem zmusił się do spojrzenia na tę sytuację z perspektywy. Tak, zrobił coś, co Connor uznał za złe i będzie musiał później znaleźć swojego brata i go przeprosić. Ale to nie znaczyło, że postawił się po przeciwnej stronie barykady, albo że zrobił coś, czego nie można było odkręcić. Zmusi Connora, żeby to zauważył, choćby miał się z nim o to znowu pokłócić. Jednym z argumentów będzie na pewno fakt, że Ron straciły dla Gryffindoru punkty i dostałby szlaban, gdyby przeklął Dracona. Powie też, że...

Zamarł i rozejrzał się wokół ostrożnie. W powietrzu wisiał... jakiś osobliwy zapach. Harry nie był w stanie dokładnie tego określić. To było coś pomiędzy mieszanką mrocznej magii i silnego zapachu wilgotnej ziemi.

\- _Czuję to_ \- syknęła Sylarana i po raz kolejny w jej głosie nie było krzty rozbawienia. - _Dochodzi z góry._

Harry wbiegł po schodach. Dotarł do drugiego piętra, kiedy Sylarana wysunęła łeb z jego rękawa i okręciła się jak kompas.

\- _Teraz w lewo._

Harry skręcił. A potem zatrzymał się i z całych sił starał nie zacząć wrzeszczeć.

Stał tuż przed łazienką dla dziewczyn, obok wielkiej kałuży wody. Ponad nim, wykute w kamieniu i zabarwione czymś, co wyglądało na krew, zostały wypisane słowa: _Komnata Tajemnic została otwarta. Strzeżcie się, wrogowie dziedzica!_

Obok kałuży, zaraz pod napisem, leżało w bezruchu ciało Luny Lovegood.


	11. Fugitivus Animus

Harry odwrócił się, jak usłyszał zbliżające się kroki. Wiedział, kto to będzie. Uczta halloweenowa musiała się już kończyć, a ta łazienka była po drodze do dormitoriów Gryffindoru.

Percy Weasley jako pierwszy wyszedł zza zakrętu. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie na widok Harry'ego i zamarł, próbując przetrawić to, co widzi. Harry patrzył na niego spokojnie, po czym spuścił głowę. Mógł wskoczyć do łazienki i się ukryć, ale to by tylko pogorszyło sprawę. I tak wszyscy by go podejrzewali, zwłaszcza, że ostatnio ogłosił, że ma mroczny dar i do tego często pojawiał się w pobliżu Luny. Biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, pozostanie na widoku było prawdopodobnie mniej podejrzane niż próba ucieczki.

Harry zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien czuć obrzydzenia do samego siebie za to, że nawet pod wpływem szoku kombinuje jak Ślizgon i stara się przewidzieć, co się dalej stanie i jak uniknąć co większych szkód. Uznał, że ten sposób myślenia nie jest taki zły. Przynajmniej pozwalał mu być choćby po części racjonalny bez względu na okoliczności. To dar. Harry nie był pewien, czy byłby w stanie być równie spokojny i opanowany gdyby to Connor tam leżał.

 _To znaczy, że jesteś inteligentny, a nie obrzydliwy_ , powiedziała Sylarana. _Chociaż odsunięcie się od tego wszystkiego na pewno by ci nie zaszkodziło._

Harry zobaczył, jak oczy Percy'ego się powiększają i musiał się z nią zgodzić.

Prefekt Gryffindoru potrząsnął głową, po czym odwrócił się i zaczął krzyczeć do młodszych uczniów, którzy właśnie zaczęli się wylewać z korytarza za nim.

\- Nie podchodźcie! Mamy tutaj ranną uczennicę i ślady użycia mrocznej magii! - To mówiąc, wyciągnął różdżkę.

Harry był wdzięczny za jego słowa, zwłaszcza, że zakładały, że Luna jest tylko ranna a nie martwa, ale wiedział, że to nic nie da. Percy przyprowadził tu grupę Gryfonów a nie Puchonów. Zza zakrętu wyjrzała jedna głowa, potem kilka kolejnych, a potem ktoś krzyknął i Harry usłyszał szept, który zaczął się rozchodzić wśród uczniów.

Wiedział, co się dalej stanie. Patrzył zobojętniałym od szoku wzrokiem jak Percy klęka obok Luny i rzuca proste zaklęcie wyczuwania życia. Następnie zamknął oczy i westchnął.

\- Została spetryfikowana - powiedział. - Żyje. _Finite Incantatem_!

Zaklęcie nie podziałało, Luna dalej tam leżała. Harry kiwnął głową. Zanikające ślady mrocznej magii sugerowały, że to nie było zwykłe zaklęcie paraliżujące i nie da się go usunąć zwykłym machnięciem różdżki. Ale powinien był sam spróbować. Powinien był o tym pomyśleć.

 _Ty się zawsze tak o wszystko obwiniasz, czy dzisiaj jest jakaś specjalna okazja?_ zapytała Sylarana.

 _Znasz mnie dopiero cztery miesiące,_ powiedział jej Harry, czekając na nieuniknioną konfrontację. _Jeszcze nie widziałaś wszystkich moich nastrojów._

_Widziałam dość. Harry..._

Nie dowiedział się, co chciała wtedy powiedzieć, bo Connor i Ron, z bliźniakami Weasley na ogonach, akurat wtedy wyszli zza zakrętu. Connor zatrzymał się, spojrzał na wodę, a następnie na krwawy napis. 

Wreszcie jego wzrok spoczął na twarzy Harry'ego i z Harry'ego kompletnie zeszło powietrze. Jeśli wydawało mu się, że Connor wcześniej poczuł się zraniony, kiedy Harry postanowił pokazać mu swoją ślizgońską naturę, to nie miał pojęcia o bólu, jaki spotkał go teraz. W oczach Connora było oskarżenie o zdradę i nawet gorzej, zgroza do szpiku kości, którą Connor czuł tylko wtedy, kiedy ktoś w jego pobliżu zrobił coś absolutnie odrażającego. Ale tym razem zrobił to jego własny brat.

 _To nie twoja wina!_ Sylarana zaczęła wić się pod jego szatą, wybrzuszając jego rękaw, i Harry miał tylko nadzieję, że nie postanowi teraz wyjść na zewnątrz. Ostatnim, czego teraz potrzebował, to żeby komuś przypomniało się, że nie tylko jest wężousty, ale również ma przy sobie bardzo niebezpiecznego węża. _Czy to nie ma dla ciebie żadnego znaczenia? Nie pamiętasz tego?_

Harry wzruszył lekko ramionami. Chciał jej odpowiedzieć, ale Connor zrobił krok naprzód.

\- Nie rozumiem - powiedział, a jego głos załamał się lekko, kiedy przyjrzał się scenie bliżej. - Harry... czy ty od _zawsze_ mnie nienawidziłeś i życzyłeś mi śmierci? Czy dopiero w tym roku zacząłeś służyć Voldemortowi?

Ron podskoczył na dźwięk imienia Mrocznego Pana. Pozostali uczniowie, którzy stłoczyli się za rogiem, wzdrygnęli się. Fred i George Weasleyowie byli cicho, patrząc to na niego, to na siebie nawzajem. Harry skrzywił się. Nie podobały mu się ich bystre spojrzenia, podejrzewał, że zapamiętają sobie jego odpowiedź i w jakiś sposób ją potem złośliwie przekręcą, tworząc jakąś podłą plotkę.

\- W ogóle nie służę Voldemortowi, Connor - powiedział. - To nie ja to zrobiłem. Natknąłem się na to, jak szedłem na ucztę...

\- No to nieźle pobłądziłeś - powiedział głośno Ron. Jego twarz była cała czerwona a głos buńczuczny, jakby chciał nadrobić za to, że chwilę temu okazał strach. - Bo to miejsce jest w ogóle nie po drodze z lochów do sali.

Harry pokręcił głową.

\- Wyczułem mroczną magię...

\- Proszę zrobić mi miejsce, panie Weasley. Resztę uczniów muszę prosić o cofnięcie się.

Profesor McGonagall weszła między nich i Harry'emu skojarzyła się z kotem idącym wśród zgrai kurcząt. Nawet Percy Weasley odsunął się od niej ze spuszczoną głową. Uklęknęła przy Lunie i sprawdziła jej stan, po czym wstała i spojrzała na napis na ścianie. Harry zobaczył jak jej mina kurczy się na moment, jakby na wspomnienie bardzo starego bólu.

Jej spojrzenie przesunęło się na niego, po czym złagodniało, czego Harry już w ogóle nie zrozumiał.

\- Zawsze w środku wielkich wydarzeń, co, panie Potter? - wymamrotała.

Harry zamrugał i nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć, choć Sylarana sugerowała kilka sposobów, w jakie mógłby wyjaśnić wszystkim, że jest niewinny.

Profesor McGonagall odwróciła się, przesuwając się przed napis i Harry'ego, zasłaniając ich sobą. Ale Harry wiedział, że na to już było za późno. Bliźniacy Weasley go zobaczyli, pośród wszystkich innych uczniów. Jutro cała szkoła o tym usłyszy - o napisie, Lunie i o tym, jak Harry spetryfikował swoją przyjaciółkę.

Żałował, że nie może poświęcić więcej czasu na myślenie o tym, ale jego umysł ciągle wracał do słów, które wcześniej powiedział do niego Connor.

_Myśli, że służę Voldemortowi._

Harry spojrzał w górę, chcąc spojrzeć bratu w oczy, ale Connor już się od niego odwrócił. Harry'emu wydawało się, że płacze. Ron, niesamowicie zakłopotany, klepał go po plecach i coś mamrotał. Kiedy zauważył, że Harry patrzy w ich stronę, rzucił mu spojrzenie, które _parzyło_. Harry odwrócił wzrok.

\- Proszę w tej chwili iść do wieży - mówiła McGonagall gryfonom. - Macie tam zostać przez resztę wieczoru, chyba, że wezwie was prefekt posłany przez profesora. _Żadnego_ wędrowania po zamku - dodała, patrząc na bliźniaków Weasley. Jeden z nich włożył ręce do kieszeni swojej szaty i zaczął niewinnie gwizdać. McGonagall nie wyglądała jakby to jej zaimponowało. - Tak, panno Granger?

Harry odwrócił się i zobaczył jak Hermiona wygląda zza zakrętu, próbując się wcisnąć do korytarza. Miała wykręconą szyję, jakby próbowała zajrzeć poza rąbek szaty McGonagall i zobaczyć Harry'ego.

\- Co znaczą te słowa? - zapytała. - Kim jest dziedzic?

\- Odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania dostaniecie rano - powiedziała stanowczo McGonagall. Zignorowała chór jęków i szum szeptów swoich podopiecznych. Kiwnęła na Harry'ego. - Proszę ze mną do gabinetu dyrektora, panie Potter.

 _Czyli jednak uważa, że to ja to zrobiłem_ , pomyślał Harry. _Albo myśli, że jest na to spora szansa._

Ale myślami wciąż był przy Connorze.

_Mój brat myśli, że służę mrocznemu czarodziejowi, który próbuje go zabić._

Harry bez namysłu potarł twarz. Czasami _naprawdę_ byłoby łatwiej, gdyby mógł się rozpłakać. Ale nie mógł. Dlatego pozwolił McGonagall złapać się lekko za ramię i zaciągnąć w stronę gabinetu dyrektora. Sylarana wyślizgnęła się spod uchwytu profesorki, ale nie zaproponowała, że ją ugryzie. Harry nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

\- Harry.

Och, _wiedział_ , że to będzie zły pomysł, ale odwrócił się i spojrzał. Connor wyrwał się z uścisku Rona i patrzył na niego. Jego mina nie wyrażała już strachu i przerażenia, ale czystą złość. Pozostałe uczucia jednak dalej czaiły się w oczach. Harry zastanawiał się, czy już zawsze tam będą.

\- Tak, Connor? - zapytał, kiedy zrobił się jasne, że jego brat czekał na odpowiedź. McGonagall się zatrzymała, więc chyba też na nią czekała. Tak samo zresztą jak pozostali uczniowie. Nawet Percy i Hermiona zamarli. Wszyscy stali wokół nich jak cicha widownia, czekając na to, co heroiczny brat powie do zhańbionego. Chłopiec, Który Przeżył rozmawiał z Księciem Węży. Harry'ego nie dziwiło, że wszyscy liczyli na dobre przedstawienie.

\- Jak będziesz mógł spojrzeć mi w oczy i szczerze powiedzieć, że wyrzekasz się wszystkich swoich mrocznych darów - powiedział Connor - dopiero wtedy znowu ci zaufam. A póki to nie nastąpi, mam zamiar zrobić to, co powinienem był zrobić od chwili, w której po raz pierwszy zacząłeś zdradzać oznaki, że przechodzisz na stronę mroku. Złapię cię i powstrzymam.

Odwrócił się i ruszył przed siebie.

Harry zamknął oczy. Dopiero _teraz_ nadszedł prawdziwy szok i ciężar bólu. Chciał wpełznąć do łóżka i znowu zasnąć. Miał wrażenie, jakby dzisiejsza drzemka nie miała miejsca.

\- Proszę ze mną, panie Potter - powiedziała McGonagall, głosem wciąż niesamowicie łagodnym, po czym odprowadziła go stamtąd.

* * *

\- Ach, Minerwa i młody Harry. Proszę, wejdźcie. Siadajcie. Cytrynowego dropsa, Minerwo?

\- Nie, dziękuję, Albusie - powiedziała sztywno McGonagall, po czym gestem zaprosiła Harry'ego na wyłożony poduszkami fotel stojący przed biurkiem Dumbledore'a. Sama usiadła w drugim, żeby mieć na oku zarówno Dumbledore'a jak i Harry'ego.

\- Harry?

Harry spojrzał w górę, żeby upewnić się, że dyrektor naprawdę proponuje mu cukierka, zawahał się przez chwilę, po czym go przyjął. Nie jadł obiadu ani kolacji i powoli zaczęło go skręcać z głodu. Lepiej było nie być głodnym, niż być.

 _Nareszcie zaczynasz używać głowy_ , powiedziała Sylarana. _Wciąż nie rozumiem, czemu od razu stamtąd nie uciekłeś i nie próbowałeś się schować, ale lepsze to niż nic._

\- No dobrze, Minervo, w takim co się stało? - zapytał Dumbledore, siadając wygodnie w swoim fotelu i uśmiechając się do nich. Harry nie podnosił głowy. Nie musiał widzieć wyrazu twarzy Dumbledore'a. Bez problemu mógł sobie wyobrazić jak spoważnieje, gdy McGonagall oznajmi mu, że Harry spetryfikował Lunę.

Okazało się jednak, że głowa domu Gryffindora nie ma zamiaru tego mówić.

\- Albusie, Komnata Tajemnic została otwarta - szepnęła zamiast tego.

Dyrektor milczał przez dłuższą chwilę.

\- Jesteś tego pewna, Minerwo? - zapytał wreszcie. Jego ton niósł ze sobą tak wielki ciężar, że przebił się nawet przez oszołomienie Harry'ego. Zamrugał, patrząc na biurko dyrektora, wciąż nie śmiejąc podnieść wzroku.

\- Jestem - powiedziała McGonagall. - Wiadomość jest dokładnie taka sama jak ostatnim razem, że wrogowie dziedzica powinni się strzec. Pod spodem była kałuża wody i Luna Lovegood, Krukonka, została spetryfikowana. Wszystko dokładnie tak samo jak pięćdziesiąt lat temu. - Milczała przez dłuższą chwilę. - Albusie, wiem, jak rozwiązano problem ostatnim razem, kiedy została otwarta Komnata. Jakie są szanse, że znowu się dzieje coś podobnego?

\- Nie wiem - powiedział cicho Dumbledore, po czym dodał - Harry?

Harry zamrugał i spojrzał w górę. Dyrektor pochylił się w jego kierunku, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

 _On też jest legilimentą!_ Sylarana była wyjątkowo niezadowolona z tego odkrycia. _Wynoś się, ty wścibski, stary głupcze, won!_

\- Powiem panu o tym - powiedział Harry, spoglądając w dół i przerywając kontakt wzrokowy. - Nie ma potrzeby odczytywać tego prosto z mojej głowy.

\- Wybacz mi, Harry - powiedział Dumbledore. - To poważna sytuacja. Muszę wiedzieć, co się dokładnie stało.

Harry kiwnął głową i opowiedział wszystko, łącznie ze sposobem, w jaki znalazł ciało Luny. W tym momencie przerwała mu McGonagall.

\- Ale czemu stamtąd nie uciekłeś? Czemu nie powiadomiłeś o tym jakiegoś profesora?

 _Lubię ją_ , powiedziała Sylarana. Ona _mówi z sensem._

\- Pomyślałem, że to będzie wyglądało podejrzanie - szepnął Harry. - Tak czy inaczej wszyscy będą mnie podejrzewać.

\- To niestety prawda - wymamrotał Dumbledore. - Czy stało się potem coś jeszcze, Harry?

\- Nie - powiedział Harry. - Czekałem przy ciele Luny aż Percy Weasley nie wyszedł zza zakrętu.

\- Albusie - powiedziała McGonagall. - Mogę się założyć z Severusem, że on nie spetryfikował tej dziewczynki. Kilka dni temu uratował ją przed dręczycielami z jej własnego domu. Pan Potter jest niewinny.

Harry zamknął oczy i poczuł się, jakby spadał. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak gorąco pragnął usłyszeć te słowa.

\- Niemniej jednak okoliczności będą świadczyć przeciwko niemu - powiedział cicho Dumbledore. - Harry, dziedzic, o którym mówi wiadomość, to dziedzic Slytherina, jedyny, który jest w stanie otworzyć Komnatę Tajemnic. - Harry podniósł głowę, uznając to za ważną informację i spojrzał dyrektorowi w oczy. Zobaczył w nich nieskończony smutek i zmęczenie. - Dawno temu Salazar Slytherin zbudował tajemniczą komnatę i schował ją gdzieś w szkole. Legenda mówi, że w komnacie zamknięty jest potwór, który powstanie tylko na słowo Slytherina albo jednego z jego potomków. Potwór będzie krążył po szkole, zabijając dzieci mugolskiego pochodzenia - te, których Slytherin nie chciał widzieć w Hogwarcie.

\- To jest kolejna anomalia, Albusie. - McGonagall z determinacją starała się pozostać w centrum uwagi. - Panna Lovegood była czystej krwi, albo przynajmniej półkrwi; znałam Aureliusa Lovegooda kiedy ten się tutaj uczył. Czemu miałaby zostać zaatakowana przez potwora z komnaty, czymkolwiek by on nie był?

\- Tego nie wiem, Minervo - powiedział Dumbledore, po czym wrócił do Harry'ego. - Obawiam się, że ludzie mogą się zacząć zwracać przeciwko tobie.

\- Już zaczęli - powiedziała McGonagall. Harry usłyszał cichy dźwięk, którego w pierwszej chwili nie był w stanie zinterpretować, a potem dotarło do niego, że profesorka zgrzytnęła zębami. - Jego brat ogłosił go winnym, a gdzie pan Potter idzie, tam wiedzie za sobą większość moich podopiecznych. Niestety - dodała.

Po twarzy Dumbledore'a przemknął cień.

\- Przyprowadź, proszę, do mnie Connora jak już skończę z Harrym - powiedział.

\- Z przyjemnością - powiedziała McGonagall, a Harry zerknął na nią z ukosa, nie wierząc w to, co słyszy. Czemu ona była taka zła na Connora? Przecież _on_ nie zrobił nic złego.

Dumbledore zwrócił się do Harry'ego.

\- Nie wiemy, co się dzisiaj stało. Nie wiem, czy przypadkiem nie istnieje jakieś połączenie linii rodowych między Potterami i Slytherinem. To jest jedna ze spraw, którym trzeba będzie się przyjrzeć. Twój dar wężomowy sugeruje, że to możliwe. Do tego musimy zastosować pewne środki ostrożności, żeby zminimalizować ilość strachu, jaki niebawem ogarnie szkołę.

Harry przytaknął; tyle sam uważał za oczywiste.

\- Nie idź nigdzie sam - powiedział Dumbledore. - Nie odzywaj się w wężomowie, jeśli nie musisz. Nie strasz nikogo Sylaraną. A przede wszystkim, nie używaj żadnej mrocznej magii, Harry.

\- Nawet żadnej nie znam - powiedział Harry z zaskoczeniem. - Chyba, żeby uznać za nią wężomowę.

Dumbledore kiwnął głową.

\- Obawiam się, że chwilowo musimy. - Zamilkł na moment, zerkając na Harry'ego. - Przykro mi, że musimy to panu robić, panie Potter - powiedział. - Osobiście nie wierzę, że to pan otworzył Komnatę. Ale mamy zbyt wiele pytań i zbyt mało odpowiedzi, więc musimy zacząć poruszać się ostrożnie, bo inaczej możemy ugrzęznąć w natłoku tajemnic. Rozumie pan?

\- Oczywiście, proszę pana. - Harry potrząsnął głową. Rozumiał rozkazy. Nie rozumiał za to, choć był wdzięczny, czemu Dumbledore wyjaśnił mu dlaczego je wydał.

\- Póki co - powiedział Dumbledore - poproszę profesor McGonagall, by odprowadziła cię do lochów. Poproszę również profesora Snape'a, by odbył z tobą specjalną lekcję oklumencji jutro. Zaraz z nim o tym porozmawiam.

\- Dziękuję, proszę pana - szepnął Harry. To nie niedzieli się obawiał, a poniedziałku. Ludzie będą się na niego gapić jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd.

\- Nie przypominasz sobie nic więcej, Harry? - zapytał Dumbledore. - Cokolwiek, co mogłoby nam pomóc?

\- Nie, dyrektorze - odparł Harry. - Żałuję, ale nie.

\- Dziękuję ci, mój chłopcze - powiedział Dumbledore, po czym wskazał na drzwi. - Jeśli kiedyś będziesz miał potrzebę o czymś porozmawiać, moje hasło to _żelki persymonowe_.

\- Dziękuję, proszę pana - powiedział Harry, po czym wstał i z profesor McGonagall u boku opuścił gabinet.

Głowa domu Gryffindora była cicho przez całą drogę do lochów i zatrzymała się przy pustej ścianie, która była przejściem do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Dopiero wtedy się odezwała, a jej głos był ostry jak czubek miecza.

\- Panie Potter. Harry.

Harry spojrzał na nią, zastanawiając się, czy zaraz usłyszy, że jednak nie wierzy w jego niewinność. Ale McGonagall uklękła przy nim i objęła go mocno.

Harry tylko tam stał, nie rozumiejąc, czym sobie na to zasłużył.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz rozmawiać z dyrektorem - powiedziała McGonagall - proszę, przyjdź do mnie. Nie wierzę, że zrobiłeś cokolwiek złego, a dzisiaj widziałam jak znosisz zarówno oskarżenia jak i słowa swojego brata z odwagą godną osoby z mojego domu. Z przyjemnością z tobą porozmawiam przy najbliższej okazji. - Wstała i spojrzała na niego z góry. - Zmierzasz w stronę ciemności - szepnęła - i jesteś nieuzbrojony. Chciałabym to zmienić, jeśli tylko będę w stanie.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał Harry równie cicho.

McGonagall mrugnęła raz, po czym jej mina zrobiła się ponura.

\- To, co cię teraz spotka nie będzie ani słuszne, ani sprawiedliwe - powiedziała. - Pamiętam, jak okrutne potrafią być dzieci.

Zaraz po tym odwróciła się, a jej szaty zawirowały wokół niej z determinacją i odeszła, zanim Harry zdążył odpowiedzieć. Harry patrzył na jej proste, sztywne plecy i miał tylko nadzieję, że Connorowi nie oberwie się od niej za mocno. Przecież nie zrobił nic złego, po prostu powiedział, co myślał.

Wymamrotał hasło do drzwi - _honor czystej krwi_ \- i jak tylko wszedł, został zaatakowany przez pytania i szepty w tle. Harry odpowiedział na ile tylko zdołał, póki Sylarana, która przez cały czas stopniowo zaciskała się na jego ramieniu, nie powiedziała, _Starczy. Musisz iść spać._

 _Znowu?_ zaprotestował Harry, ale wiedział, że nie utrzyma pozorów zbyt długo. Kiwnął głową ludziom, który mieli dla niego kolejne pytania i ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju. Czuł oczy ludzi na swoich plecach. Nie przejął się nimi. Żadne z nich nie było tak ciężkie jak oskarżycielski wzrok Connora.

Wszedł do swojego pokoju i Draco złapał go, okręcił go dwukrotnie dookoła, po czym przyciągnął do siebie, przytulił i nie chciał puścić. Harry zamrugał. Wyglądało na to, że tego wieczoru będzie dostawał nadzwyczajną ilość uścisków. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do profesor McGonagall, przy Draconie Harry czuł się bezpiecznie. Ostrożnie wyciągnął ręce i objął go.

\- Usłyszałem, że ktoś leży spetryfikowany i myślałem, że coś ci się stało - szepnął Draco. - Myślałem, że leżysz w skrzydle szpitalnym, że twój brat ci coś zrobił, że _nie żyjesz_ , och Harry...

Harry delikatnie poklepał go po plecach, czując dziwne echo smutku, że było tak niewielu ludzi, którym zależało na losie Luny, że jej imię nawet nie przetrwało wymiany plotek.

\- To nie byłem ja. To była Luna.

\- Ta wariatka? - Blaise zapytał ze swojego łóżka ze zdziwieniem.

Harry spojrzał na niego ponuro, po czym podszedł i siadł na swoim łóżku, gdzie został przepytany po raz kolejny, choć tym razem dużo łagodniej. Na szczęście jego współlokatorzy byli dużo bardziej wyrozumiali i pozwolili mu pójść spać jak tylko o to poprosił. Możliwe, że miało to pewien związek z tym, że Draco siedział tuż obok niego, obejmując go i trzymając go za ramię, i nie spuszczając jego twarzy z oczu, oraz z tym, że przerwał Blaise'owi w połowie czwartego pytania i oznajmił, że Harry ma natychmiast iść spać.

Harry z przyjemnością się położył. Może przynajmniej w swoich snach znajdzie trochę spokoju. Chyba, że znowu będzie śnił o wrzeszczących i wijących się postaciach.

 _Nie będziesz_ , powiedziała Sylarana, wślizgując się do jego myśli. _Będę dzisiaj strzec twoich snów. Zaufaj mi._

Tak zrobił i zasnął, nie śniąc o niczym.

* * *

\- Pan Potter. Proszę wejść. Proszę zająć swoje miejsce przed materacem.

Gabinet wyglądał tak, jak zawsze w czasie ich lekcji, ale mimo, że Harry zajął swoje miejsce przed transmutowaną podłogą, Snape nie zrobił żadnego ruchu sugerującego, że zaraz zacznie ćwiczyć na nim legilimencję. Zamiast tego obracał różdżkę w dłoniach i patrzył się ponuro na Harry'ego. Jak do tej pory Snape go atakował, a potem omawiali, jakie strategie obronne Harry powinien przyjąć, by następnym razem odeprzeć taki atak. Cierpliwy Snape to oksymoron.

Podobny jak niepewny Snape, Harry dobrze to wiedział, ale mimo wszystko to właśnie zobaczył przez kilka krótkich chwil. Snape krążył po pokoju, jego szaty szeleściły wokół niego, aż wreszcie obrócił się i rzucił - nie zaklęcie, a pytanie.

\- Panie Potter. Czy zdaje pan sobie sprawę z tego, że w pańskich myślach istnieje pudełko, które otwiera pan kilka razy w czasie naszych lekcji, żeby wrzucić tam swój gniew? - Miał przymrużone oczy, a jego ton był ostry, ale nie zimny i pełen furii, czego Harry mógłby oczekiwać po takim pytaniu.

Harry zamarł. Snape wyczuł pudełko? Był pewien, że to była prywatna część jego myśli, że jego ruchy były tak płynne i wytrenowane, że Snape nie byłby w stanie określić, gdzie znika złość.

\- Panie Potter.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech, podniósł głowę i przytaknął.

\- Tak, proszę pana - powiedział. I czekał. Jeśli Snape miał zamiar porozmawiać z nim o pudełku, to będzie musiał o nie _pytać_. Harry nie miał zamiaru dobrowolnie dawać mu żadnych informacji.

Snape zacisnął rękę na swojej różdżce, ale następne pytanie zadał neutralnym tonem.

\- Co pan wrzuca do tego pudełka?

\- Głównie gniew, proszę pana - powiedział Harry. - Czasami też inne emocje, których nie chcę czuć.

\- Czyli jakie? - zapytał Snape po kolejnych kilku chwilach mierzenia go wzrokiem.

\- Żal - odpowiedział Harry. - Zazdrość. Chciwość. Niepokój. Nieatrakcyjne emocje. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Pudełko trzyma je w ryzach.

Snape syknął, wciągając powietrze a potem je wypuszczając.

\- Czy zdaje pan sobie sprawę, panie Potter, że trzymanie aż tylu emocji z dala od reszty swojego umysłu jest niesamowicie niebezpieczne? Teorie legilimencji i oklumencji jasno tłumaczy, dlaczego. Umysł powinien być ruchomy, myśli i wspomnienia powinny się w nim mieszać, znikać i pojawiać się na nowo. Jeśli jedna z tych części zostaje uwiązana - na przykład przez zaklęcie _Obliviate_ , czy przez klątwę Imperiusa - to jej ruchy zostają ograniczone. Osiądzie w miejscu i potencjalnie może wyrządzić ogromne szkody, jeśli się ją naruszy. Nagły napływ wspomnień u czarodzieja, który został zobliviatowany, doprowadził już niejednego człowieka do obłędu.

Harry zamrugał.

\- Ale to się stanie tylko, jeśli konstrukcja zostanie naruszona, prawda?

Snape obnażył zęby.

\- Przecież właśnie to powiedziałem.

\- No to tak długo, jak nie naruszę pudełka, to nic mi nie będzie. - Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Mnie się to wydaje całkiem proste, proszę pana. Umiem utrzymać pudełko zamknięte. Mam w tym sporo wprawy. Jest ze mną już od dłuższego czasu.

Snape zrobił długi krok przed siebie.

\- W takim razie wyobraź sobie, co tam jest teraz, Potter - szepnął. - Całe lata tego, jak to ująłeś, "nieatrakcyjnych emocji". - Jego ton ociekał żrącym kwasem. - Wyobraź sobie, co się stanie jak pudełko się roztrzaska, a tak będzie, pod wpływem tej całej presji, jaką na niego naciskasz. Wyobraź sobie, co się stanie, jak te skumulowane lata furii zaleją twój umysł, wszystkie na raz. To może rozpalić twoją magię, a także kompletnie zniszczyć cię psychicznie.

Harry zadrżał. Nie chciał być bezużyteczny, musiał pomagać Connorowi. Ale jednocześnie...

\- Czy nie wyjdzie na to samo, profesorze - zapytał - jeśli po prostu otworzę pudełko?

\- Nie, jeśli wyczyścimy je powoli - odparł Snape. - Jedna emocja na raz, jedno wspomnienie na raz. Poukładamy je w twoim umyśle, pozwolimy im zmieszać się z twoimi myślami i powinny same się rozproszyć, razem ze swoją niszczycielską mocą. - Przymrużył oczy i pochylił się do przodu. - Oczywiście, to oznacza, że...

\- Że zacznę się złościć na Connora - powiedział Harry. Pokręcił głową. - Przepraszam, profesorze, ale tego nie mogę zrobić. Ponadto, w przyszłości musiałbym przestać używać pudełka, prawda?

\- Dokładnie o to _chodzi_ w tym ćwiczeniu - zaczął Snape.

\- Nie mogę - przerwał mu ostro Harry. - _Nie chcę_ być zły na Connora. Gdybym naprawdę był ponad tymi wszystkimi emocjami, to bym ich nie czuł i to byłoby najlepsze rozwiązanie. Ale ponieważ bez przerwy mi się to nie udaje, przez ułomności mojego treningu, albo własne, to pudełko jest najlepszym rozwiązaniem. W ten sposób mogę chronić swojego brata bez obawy, że w pewnej chwili zwrócę się przeciw niemu w gniewie.

W miarę jak mówił, czuł jak jego oddech się uspokaja. Tak, to naprawdę było najlepsze rozwiązanie, po prostu pierwszy raz wyjaśnił to sobie na głos. Na nic się nie przyda Connorowi, jeśli będzie martwy, albo z permanentnie uszkodzoną psychiką, albo wściekły na niego. Zamykanie tych wspomnień i emocji było najlepszym, co mógł zrobić.

\- Ty głupcze.

Harry zamrugał i spojrzał znowu na profesora. Snape miał wyciągniętą przed siebie różdżkę i jego twarz wyrażała czystą wściekłość. Harry cofnął się ostrożnie.

\- Jeśli nie oczyścisz tego pudełka - szepnął Snape - to pewnego dnia ono _wybuchnie_. Spadnie na ciebie jakiś kryzys, albo spróbujesz tam wcisnąć o jedną furię za dużo i ono pęknie. Nie pozwolę ci na to. Nie dam ci się zniszczyć do punktu, w którym nie da się już ciebie naprawić. I jak myślisz, co się wtedy stanie z Hogwartem, Potter? Naprawdę chcesz stawiać swojego drogocennego Chłopca, Który Przeżył w tak wielkim niebezpieczeństwie?

Harry próbował się wycofać.

\- J-ja nie mogę być dla niego niebezpieczeństwem, profesorze - powiedział. - Muszę tu być, z nim, obok niego...

\- _Legilimens!_

Harry poczuł, że chwieje się i upada na plecy, jakby pod wpływem sztormu. Snape wcisnął mu się do umysłu i skierował prosto w stronę pudełka.

Harry walczył. Ukrył pudełko za zasłonami z mgły tak, jak Snape go tego uczył, ciskał w niego wspomnieniami, żeby go rozproszyć, nawet myślał celowo o tym, co się stało pod Komnatą Tajemnic, choć Snape już musiał o tym wiedzieć. Profesor McGonagall powiedziała mu tego ranka, że wszyscy profesorowie zostali powiadomieni, oraz że Luna trafiła do skrzydła szpitalnego, gdzie będzie leżeć póki nie dojrzeją mandragory, którymi zajmowali się na zielarstwie.

Snape przebił się przez mgłę tego wspomnienia i uklęknął przy pudełku, sięgając w stronę jego pokrywki. Harry pomyślał nagle ponownym cierpieniu, jakiego zaznał zaledwie poprzedniego dnia, kiedy nawiedziły go dziwne myśli o Connorze - że to było niesprawiedliwe, że Connor postawił go w takiej sytuacji z Draconem i Ronem - i spanikował.

Nie wiedział, co zrobił, ale w następnej chwili usłyszał głos Sylarany.

_Powiedz tylko słowo._

Harry otworzył oczy. Sylarana była owinięta wokół szyi Snape'a, a jej kły błyszczały jak Veritaserum zaledwie kilka cali od jego skóry. Snape stał w bezruchu, z odchyloną głową, starając się odsunąć ją jak najdalej od węża. Tylko pot na jego czole zdradzał jego strach.

\- _Chcę go zabić_ \- powiedziała Sylarana. W jej głosie brakowało rozbawionego tonu, który Harry słyszał za każdym razem, kiedy proponowała to na kimś innym. - _Powinien być martwy. To, co zrobił, było głupie i niebezpieczne._

Harry przełknął ślinę i pokręcił głową.

\- Nie zabijaj go - szepnął i usłyszał jak Snape wciąga szybko oddech. Prawdopodobnie syknął. Harry'ego to nie obchodziło. - Wróć do mnie, Sylarano, proszę.

\- _Jesteś pewien?_ \- zapytała, odwijając się i sunąc w jego stronę z gracją. Harry uklęknął i wyciągnął lewą dłoń w jej stronę. Owinęła się wokół jego nadgarstka i położyła głowę wzdłuż zewnętrznej strony jego dłoni. - _Naprawdę bym go zabiła._

\- Wiem - szepnął Harry i zerknął na Snape'a.

\- Skończyliśmy na dzisiaj, Potter - powiedział Snape nie zdradzając niczego swoim tonem. - Wrócimy do lekcji w tygodniu o tej samej porze co zawsze.

Harry kiwnął głową, nie śmiejąc się odezwać, po czym wymknął się z pokoju. Wyglądało na to, że Snape zamierzał udawać, że następne lekcje będą normalne i Harry nie widział innego wyjścia. Śmierć była z nimi w tym pokoju. Nie tak łatwo było to obejść, ale jeśli obaj się postarają, to będzie to można zignorować.

Mimo wszystko, jedno było pewne. Pudełko już mu dłużej nie wystarczy. Harry będzie musiał znaleźć coś innego.

* * *

Harry westchnął i odchylił się w fotelu. Siedział w bibliotece już trzy godziny i nie znalazł żadnego zaklęcia, które brzmiało choćby w przybliżeniu na to, czego potrzebował. Choć fakt faktem, przeglądał raczej zaklęcia przeznaczone dla dorosłych czarodziejów.

I wtedy przewrócił stronę.

_Fugitivus Animus._

Harry westchnął cicho i przysunął się bliżej do strony. Opis zaklęcia leżał tuż przed jego nosem, kusząco, jakby tylko na niego czekał.

Fugitivus Animus, _Uciekająca Dusza, to zaklęcie przeznaczone do ukrycia się w szczególnie trudnych okolicznościach poza walką. Jego ograniczenia sprawiają, że jest niepraktyczne w środowisku bitewnym, chyba, że ma się już wybrany wcześniej cel i jest on w pełni widoczny._

_Tym zaklęciem rzucający może przerzucić uwagę z siebie na kogoś innego. Nie staje się niewidoczny, ale znika z myśli wszystkich w okolicy. Przestawia tym percepcję wszystkich objętych zaklęciem tak, że spada z dowolnej pozycji, jaką miał wcześniej do najmniej istotnej. Staje się mniej warty uwagi niż przelatująca przez pokój mucha._

_To zaklęcie ma dwie odmiany. Pierwszą jest_ Fugitivus Animus Cogitatio, _która przeprowadzana jest trzema machnięciami różdżki w lewo na poziomie brwi, jedno na każde słowo zaklęcia. Przenosi ono uwagę wszystkich w najbliższej okolicy z rzucającego zaklęcie na jego cel. Rzucający zaklęcie może wyjść niezauważony, ponieważ wszyscy zaczną zwracać uwagę tylko na cel zaklęcia. Tym niemniej, każdy, kto opuści okolice celu, przypomni sobie o rzucającym zaklęcie, zwykle dość raptownie._

Fugitivus Animus Amplector _permanentnie przeniesie uwagę z rzucającego na cel i będzie trwał póki rzucający zaklęcie i cel żyją. Wykonuje się go trzema machnięciami w lewo na poziomie brwi, tak jak jego mniejszego brata, po czym dodaje się jedno machnięcie w prawo na poziomie serca. Rzucający zaklęcie musi użyć znacznie więcej woli podczas wykonywania zaklęcia, ponieważ jest ono trzykrotnie trudniejsze._

 _Oba zaklęcia można zlikwidować za pomocą_ Finite _albo_ Reparo Mentis. _Niemniej jednak rozproszenie zaklęcia_ Amplector _wymaga takiej samej lub większej siły woli co ta, która została użyta podczas rzucania oryginalnego zaklęcia.  
Ponieważ obie wersje_ Fugitivus Animus _wprowadzają zamęt w czyichś myślach i uczuciach, to zaklęcie zostało sklasyfikowane jako **Mroczne.**_

Harry odetchnął lekko i zamknął oczy. Był pewien, że zaklęcie będzie trudne do wykonania; gdyby tak nie było, to książka znajdowałaby się w strefie zakazanej, z dala od żądnych wiedzy uczniów, skłonnych wykonać każde zaklęcie, jakie będą w stanie.

Ale dokładnie tego potrzebował. Było idealne.

Będzie w stanie odwrócić uwagę ludzi od siebie ilekroć będzie miał problemy z dowolnymi emocjami, zwłaszcza jeśli nie będzie w stanie ich wrzucić do pudełka. A jeśli Connor będzie z nim w tym samym pokoju, to Harry będzie mógł sprawić, żeby wszyscy patrzyli tylko na niego, tak jak zawsze powinni to robić przy Chłopcu, Który Przeżył.

 _To zły pomysł_ , syknęła na niego Sylarana. _To mroczna magia._

 _Co, boisz się?_ wyzwał ją Harry.

_Oczywiście, że nie! Po prostu uważam, że to zły pomysł._

Harry poszedł odłożyć książkę na miejsce, ignorując mały głosik w swojej głowie, który zgadzał się z Sylaraną. Przecież _musiał_ coś zrobić. Cały świat zdawał się sprzymierzać przeciwko niemu i nie dawał mu zrobić _czegokolwiek_ jak należy. Każdy jego ruch był przewidywalny, śledzony i obrócony przeciwko niemu.

Musiał wymyślić jakiś sposób na dotrzymanie swojej przysięgi i póki nie wymyśli czegoś lepszego, _Fugitivus Animus_ będzie musiał mu wystarczyć.


	12. Groźby i zgrzyty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolejne odbicie fabuły - Harry rozmawia ze swoją rodziną i próbuje przegrać w quidditcha.

Harry nigdy więcej nie chciał przechodzić takiego tygodnia. Im szybciej opanuje _Fugitivus Animus_ tym lepiej.

Poniedziałek zaczął się od fali szeptów, która rozeszła się jak tylko wszedł do Wielkiej Sali. Harry nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że doszłoby do rzucania klątwami i jedzeniem, gdyby nie grono profesorów siedzących przy stole prezydialnym. Choć Harry usiadł razem z Draconem przy stole Slytherinu i dziedzic Malfoyów wyglądał na gotowego zabić następną osobę, która ośmieliłaby się choćby odetchnąć niewłaściwie w stronę Harry'ego, ten wciąż czuł na sobie spojrzenia ludzi. Zrobiło mu się od nich niedobrze i nie był w stanie złapać tchu, zjadł niewiele i szybko wyszedł. Sylarana zaprotestowała. Harry kazał jej się zamknąć, przez co potem dąsała się przez trzy godziny.

Krukoni, rzecz jasna, uznali, że skoro Harry na dobre hospitalizował osobę z ich domu, to teraz mogą sobie pozwolić na wszelkie groźby w jego kierunku. Harry obserwował ich z dystansem i bez innych emocji poza goryczą. _Jakoś nie umieli docenić Luny kiedy jeszcze ją mieli._

\- Czy ten twój mały wąż ci ją przytrzymał, kiedy ją petryfikowałeś, Księciu Węży? - zapytał jeden kiedy szli na Zaklęcia. - Dobrze się przy tym bawiłeś?

\- To mu nie wystarczyło - powiedział siedmioroczny Krukon z wyższością. - Słyszałem, że zmusił ją najpierw do wypicia trucizny, kiedy wrzeszczała, błagając o litość, a potem jeszcze rzucił na nią _Crucio_.

\- Pewnie sam ją ugryzł - powiedział inny.

Draco zawrócił w miejscu, wyciągając różdżkę. Harry dotknął jego ramienia.

\- Przestań - powiedział cicho. - Nie warto.

Draco aż się zapluł z oburzenia i przez resztę dnia protestował przeciw takiemu zachowaniu, co przynajmniej dało Harry'emu czegoś innego do słuchania poza wyzwiskami.

We wtorek Ron podszedł do stołu Slytherinu, tupiąc groźnie. Draco obruszył się. Ron go jednak kompletnie zignorował i zwrócił się do Harry'ego, cedząc przez zęby.

\- To jeszcze nie koniec - powiedział. - Wiem, że za tym wszystkim stoi jakaś, jakaś _intryga_. Nie ma mowy, żeby mój tata stracił pracę i jeszcze tego samego tygodnia brat Connora go zdradził, gdybyście czegoś nie knuli. I my was powstrzymamy, czekaj tylko.

\- Och, brawo Weasley - powiedział Draco, pochylając się tak, że niemal czołem się stykał z Ronem. - Nie miałem pojęcia, że znasz słowo _intryga_. Podłapałeś je od Granger, co?

Ron zrobił się cały czerwony, ale Harry tylko zapytał cicho:

\- Czemu zwolnili twojego ojca? Na jakiej podstawie?

\- Stary tego _palanta_ powiedział, że skoro mój tata nie był w stanie się kontrolować w księgarni, to w ministerstwie też nie będzie mógł - wycedził Ron. - Wystawili mu niesprawiedliwą opinię i go zwolnili.

\- I tak prawda wreszcie wyszła na jaw - powiedział Draco, przeciągając zgłoski. - Twój ojciec powinien był stracić swoje stanowisko już dawno temu, Weasley. Mój ojciec po prostu zrobił przysługę ministerstwu, reszcie czarodziejskiego świata i ludzkości jako takiej.

\- Ja cię normalnie _zabiję_ \- warknął Ron, sięgając po różdżkę. W tym momencie zza niego wyszła Hermiona i trzasnęła go otwartą dłonią w tył głowy. Harry zagapił się w szoku. Hermiona na krótką chwilę spojrzała mu w oczy i Harry zamrugał, widząc jej wzrok. Był tam żal i zmęczenie, ale jeszcze nie wzgarda, jakby nie uznała go jeszcze za najgorsze zło tego świata.

\- Ronie Weasleyu, _zamknij się_ i _w tej chwili_ wracaj do swojego stołu, zanim przez ciebie Gryffindor straci punkty - syknęła na niego.

Ron otworzył usta żeby zaprotestować, ale Draco odezwał się pierwszy.

\- Och daj spokój, Granger. On tylko popisywał się nowym słownictwem, prawda rudzielcu?

\- Draconie. Bądź cicho - syknął Harry.

Hermiona kiwnęła Harry'emu, jak jeden sojusznik drugiemu i odprowadziła Rona do stołu Gryfonów. Przez jeden, krótki moment Harry'emu wydawało się, że może ten dzień jednak nie będzie taki zły.

A potem zobaczył utkwione w nim spojrzenie Connora, bezlitosne w swoim osądzie, promieniujące niewinnością, i odwrócił wzrok. Czy to naprawdę miało jakieś znaczenie, że Hermiona albo ktokolwiek inny wierzył, że jest niewinny, tak długo jak jego własny brat myślał, że Harry go zdradził?

W środę, podczas transmutacji, ktoś, Harry nawet nie zauważył kto, zaczarował jego igły, które mieli zamieniać w pióra. Kilka z nich uniosło się przed Harry'm i ułożyło w litery Z-D-R-A-J-C-A oraz W-Ą-Ż.

To nieoczekiwanie okazało się być jedyną wesołą sytuacją w tym tygodniu. Igły zaczęły się tylko układać w drugie słowo, kiedy McGonagall przegoniła je machnięciem różdżki, po czym spojrzała groźnie na Harry'ego.

\- Panie Potter, proszę zostać po lekcjach.

Został i, ku jego wielkiemu zaskoczeniu, McGonagall zaprowadziła go do swojego biura, dała mu herbatę i nalegała na dyskusję o bardziej subtelnych aspektach teorii transmutacji. Harry dał się wciągnąć w rozmowę o temacie, który znał tylko z książek i jego wiedza zderzyła się z doświadczeniem profesorki. Jej opis uczucia, jakiego odczuła podczas swojej pierwszej transformacji w formę animaga - "jakby mi żołądek uszami wyciekał" - sprawił, że Harry zakrztusił się herbatą i uśmiechnął do niej. McGonagall odpowiedziała uśmiechem. Harry niemal mógł zignorować to, że w jej oczach krył się strach i, co było nadzwyczajne, McGonagall nigdy nie przypomniała mu dlaczego.

W czwartek poszedł do skrzydła szpitalnego, żeby zobaczyć się z Luną. Madam Pomfrey zgodziła się go wpuścić. Siedział przy łóżku Luny przez godzinę, nie spuszczając wzroku z jej wpatrzonych w pustkę oczu, usiłując znaleźć słowa, które mógłby jej powiedzieć, a które nie brzmiałyby jakby sam siebie próbował pocieszyć.

Wyszedł ze skrzydła szpitalnego i ktoś na niego napadł. Musiała ich być cała grupa, myślał potem Harry, bo Sylarana nie miała nawet czasu syknąć zanim klątwy nie nadleciały na nich ze wszystkich kierunków. Padł jak długi, oszołomiony i magicznie spętany, z obscurusem przesłaniającym mu oczy. Dopiero wtedy zaczęli go okładać, na przemian pięściami i zaklęciami.

Trwało to tylko kilka minut, bo potem Sylarana wreszcie zdołała zrzucić z siebie zaklęcia, które na nią rzucono, żeby ją obezwładnić i wyślizgnęła się z jego rękawa. Napastnicy zawyli ze strachu i uciekli. Sylarana była tak wściekła, że ścigała ich póki osłona nie zabrzęczała i nie spadła na nią klatka. Dumbledore przyszedł po nią i uwolnił Harry'ego z większości zaklęć w chwilę potem.

Harry spędził piątek w skrzydle szpitalnym przez wzgląd na obrażenia i to, co Madam Pomfrey nazwała wykończeniem. Od czasu do czasu zaglądali do niego zaniepokojeni Ślizgoni. Dowiedział się od nich, że po szkole zaczęły chodzić plotki, że celowo poszczuł swoich napastników Sylaraną. Do piątkowego wieczora znaleźli się ludzie, którzy zaczęli go nazywać kolejnym Mrocznym Panem.

Biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę Harry był w sumie całkiem rad, że w sobotę będzie mecz w quidditcha pomiędzy Slytherinem i Gryffindorem. Przynajmniej tam będzie miał kontrolę nad tym, co się stanie.

* * *

Harry zamknął oczy i popchnął drzwi do biura Syriusza. Głosy w środku momentalnie ucichły. Wiedział, że patrzy się na niego kilka par oczu, ale minęła dłuższa chwila, zanim zebrał się w sobie, żeby stawić im czoła.

Ich rodzice stali przed fotelem Syriusza, Connor, już w szatach quidditcha, był między nimi. Remus siedział w drugim fotelu, miał lekko przechyloną głowę, jego łagodny wzrok i ciepły uśmiech delikatnie przygasły. Wszyscy za to, łącznie z Syriuszem, patrzyli się na Harry'ego jakby zobaczyli ducha.

\- Hej - powiedział cicho Harry.

Remus pierwszy się otrząsnął.

\- Witaj, Harry - powiedział spokojnie, jakby nigdy nic. - Właśnie mówiłem twojej mamie jak bardzo się cieszę, że was obu zobaczę dzisiaj na miotłach. Mamy idealny dzień na quidditcha, prawda? - Obrócił się i uśmiechnął do Syriusza, jakby próbując go wciągnąć w rozmowę. Syriusz siedział tylko, gapiąc się na Harry'ego. Harry odwrócił od niego wzrok. Nie zbliżał się do Syriusza odkąd spetryfikowano Lunę i Syriusz też nie próbował szukać z nim kontaktu. Chciałby włożyć związany z tym ból do pudełka, ale nie śmiał tego robić, więc musiał mu pozwolić dryfować pod powierzchnią umysłu, przez co czuł się cokolwiek niezręcznie. Harry nie miał pojęcia, co z tym zrobić, co powiedzieć. Pocieszające tylko było to, że wyglądało na to, że nikt inny w pokoju też nie wiedział.  
Poza Remusem, który, jak Harry już kiedyś zauważył, potrafił prowadzić rozmowę w środku wściekłej kłótni między Jamesem a Connorem o to, jak wysoko wolno temu drugiemu latać na miotle.

\- Piękny, ciepły, słoneczny dzień - powiedział Remus. Harry zerknął na niego spod grzywki i zobaczył, że bursztynowe oczy wilkołaka były lekko chłodne, ale utkwione w Syriuszu, nie Harry'm. - Dzień gry w quidditcha i dzień spotkań rodzinnych. Wielu rodziców będzie obserwowało jak ich pociechy latają. Podobnie jak ich rodzice chrzestni. Jestem pewien, że _prawdziwi_ rodzice chrzestni nie porzuciliby swoich dzieci chrzestnych nawet nie starając się z nimi porozmawiać, prawda? - odchylił się i odwrócił się, żeby posłać Jamesowi ponury uśmiech. - Rodzice też nie, rzecz jasna.

Była długa, długa cisza. Wreszcie James wycedził:

\- Connor, czy mógłbyś poczekać w korytarzu, proszę? Chcielibyśmy porozmawiać z Harry'm na osobności.

Connor otworzył usta, żeby zaprotestować. Harry spojrzał na niego ze współczuciem, choć był pewien, że jego brat tego nie zauważył. Connor _nie znosił_ , kiedy się go traktowało jak dziecko, więc podejście Jamesa było naprawdę chybione w tym przypadku.

\- Chodź, Connor - powiedział Remus, wstając i wyciągając rękę w jego stronę. - Chyba ci jeszcze nie pokazałem tunelu ukrytego w garbie jednookiej czarownicy, co? - Pochylił się niżej i obniżył głos, patrząc na niego ciepło. - Prowadzi prosto do Miodowego Królestwa.

To wreszcie zainteresowało Connora, ale ten i tak zatrzymał się, odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na Harry'ego. Harry kiwnął głową. Rozumiał znaczenie tego wzroku. _Robię wszystko co w mojej mocy, żeby cię powstrzymać._

I zdecydowanie na to wyglądało, uznał Harry, odprowadzając brata wzrokiem do drzwi. Knuł coś z Ronem i Hermioną, idąc z nimi praktycznie ramię w ramię korytarzami. Od czasu do czasu Hermiona wydawała z siebie zduszony protest, ale Connor ją uciszał i wyjaśniał coś innego, co sprawiało, że Hermiona przygryzała wargę i kiwała z rozmysłem głową.

\- Harry.

Drzwi zamknęły się za Remusem i Connorem, a Harry odwrócił się z westchnięciem, żeby stawić czoła swoim rodzicom i Syriuszowi.

Syriusz wciąż siedział w swoim fotelu, krzywiąc się. Lily stała tam, gdzie wcześniej, nie ruszyła się i nie spuszczała wzroku z jego twarzy odkąd Harry wszedł do pokoju. To James się odezwał, głosem szczerym, choć nieco niepewnym. Harry wiedział, jak się czuje.

\- Connor powiedział nam, co się stało - powiedział James. - Powiedział nam o wszystkim. O walce między Ronem Weasleyem i Draco Malfoyem - jego odraza do nazwiska Dracona nie miała granic, zauważył Harry - o tym, jak znalazł cię w tym korytarzu obok ciała tej Lovegood. - James zamknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko. - O wężomowie również, i o tym, jak użyłeś magii na Krukonach. Posłałeś tę biedną dziewczynę do skrzydła szpitalnego, prawda?

Harry kiwnął głową. Nie było sensu tego zaprzeczać.

 _Ja mogę zaprzeczyć_ , powiedziała Sylarana w jego głowie. _Ale żadne z nich by mnie nie posłuchało._

 _Żadne z nich by cię nie zrozumiało_ , poprawił ją Harry.

 _Żadne z nich by mnie nie posłuchało nawet gdyby mnie rozumieli._ Myśli locusty miały nutkę goryczy, która normalnie sprawiłaby, że Harry by się uśmiechnął. Ale nie teraz. Teraz rozmawiał ze swoimi rodzicami.

\- Do tego zostałeś opętany przez Sami Wiecie, Kogo - powiedział James. - A przynajmniej jego młodszą wersję. _Nie rozumiem_ , Harry. Wydawało mi się, że te prywatne lekcje ze Smarkerusem miały temu zapobiec?

Zamilkł i tym razem było jasne, że czeka na werbalną odpowiedź.

\- Pomagają - powiedział cicho Harry. - Nie sądzę, żebym to ja spetryfikował Lunę. Spałem, kiedy to się stało, więc nie wiem, kto to zrobił, ale nie sądzę, żeby Tom Riddle mnie wtedy opętał.

\- Więc teraz przerzucił się na kogoś _innego_? - zapytał James. - Ale czemu?

\- James.

Jedno słowo jego matki wystarczyło, żeby napięcie w pokoju opadło. Lily podeszła do Harry'ego i uklęknęła przed nim, przeczesując jego grzywkę palcami i odsłaniając jego oczy. Harry patrzył jak linie wokół jej ust zacieśniają się, kiedy jej palce musnęły jego bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy.

\- Myślę, że musimy im powiedzieć - szepnęła.

Harry wciągnął z zaskoczeniem krótki dech, współczując jej. Wiedział, że chciała jak najdłużej trzymać ich ojca w niewiedzy i niewinności z podobnych powodów dla których chciała tego dla Connora. Ta jasność umysłu, ta czystość duszy, dla nich warto było walczyć.

Ale jeśli trzeba było odsłonić tę tajemnicę przed kilkoma bliskimi osobami, zanim sprawa rozdmucha się na tyle, że trzeba ją będzie obwieścić całemu światu, to Harry również uważał, że tak będzie lepiej.

Lily wstała, po czym stanęła za Harry'm i położyła mu ręce na ramionach.

\- Trenowałam Harry'ego większość jego życia - powiedziała Jamesowi i Syriuszowi. - Poprosiłam go, żeby nauczył się tak wielu zaklęć jak tylko będzie w stanie, tak wiele bezróżdżkowej magii jak tylko może, nauczył się wszystkich dostępnych teorii i zwyczajów czarodziejów czystej krwi, na wypadek, gdyby Connor ich kiedyś potrzebował.

James wydusił z siebie tylko krótkie "co", a Syriusz patrzył się na nich z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Harry trzymał głowę wysoko i przypomniał sobie, że te spojrzenia powinien tolerować. Jego matka była tam z nim. Nie był z tym sam.

Lily kiwnęła głową.

\- Connor jest wrogiem Voldemorta - powiedziała. - Wiecie o tym. Obaj dobrze o tym wiecie. Ale nie byłby w stanie się rozwijać jak normalne dziecko, gdyby nie miał dodatkowej ochrony. - Wykonała gest w stronę Syriusza. - Jesteś tu w tym roku, Syriuszu, i nie jestem nawet w stanie ci powiedzieć jak bardzo jestem ci za to wdzięczna. Ale nie dostaniesz się wszędzie, nie możesz przebywać z uczniami w ten sam sposób, w jaki inny uczeń może. Harry chronił Connora przez cały poprzedni rok. Trenowałam go do tego przez większość jego życia - powtórzyła. Zamknęła oczy i odetchnęła głęboko. - To nie jest dziwne, że Voldemort zaatakował Harry'ego. Jego nieokiełznana moc i to, jak bliski i ważny jest dla Connora, zrobiły z niego cel. Gdyby Voldemortowi udało się skorumpować Harry'ego, to zadałby Chłopcu, Który Przeżył druzgocący cios. O ile nie skorumpowałby również samego Connora. - Ręce Lily zacisnęły się na ramionach Harry'ego, a on poczuł jak bardzo ona się stara nie wyrzucić z siebie wszystkiego na raz. Były sprawy, których zrozumienie zajmie Syriuszowi i Jamesowi trochę czasu, bez względu na to, jak by ich wcześniej do tego psychicznie nie przygotowała. - Dlatego też, o ile nie uważam żeby opętanie wyszło komukolwiek na zdrowie, o tyle nie winię o nic Harry'ego. Winię Voldemorta.

W pokoju zapadła oszołomiona cisza. Harry patrzył to na Jamesa, to na Syriusza i nie znalazł w ich reakcjach niczego zaskakującego. Obaj wyglądali jakby byli w szoku, co było absolutnie zrozumiałe. James otwierał i zamykał usta, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, które pytanie zadać najpierw; Harry nie spodziewał się niczego innego. Syriusz opadł na swój fotel i wyglądał przeraźliwie blado. Harry'ego nieco to zaniepokoiło, ale jego ojciec chrzestny wychował się wśród mrocznej magii i czarodziejów specjalizujących się w walce. Oczywiście, że martwił się, że dziecko będzie musiało stawić czoła czemuś takiemu.

 _On się martwi o Connora, nie o ciebie_ , powiedziała mu Sylarana.

 _Zamknij się_ , ostrzegł ją Harry, odsuwając ból od siebie.

Pierwszy znowu odezwał się James.

\- Ale to znaczy, że przez te wszystkie lata trzymaliście to przed nami w tajemnicy?

\- Tak - powiedziała Lily. - Chciałam, żebyś pozostał w niewiedzy, żebym mogła liczyć na twoje bezwarunkowe wsparcie w trudnych chwilach, James. To było samolubne z mojej strony i przepraszam cię za to. - Mówiła jak wiedźma, którą Harry dobrze znał, jej głos nie zadrżał nawet przez chwilę. - A Connora trzymałam w niewiedzy, ponieważ musi pozostać niewinny by pokonać Voldemorta. Ale teraz, kiedy obaj możecie zacząć przeszkadzać w opiece, jaką Harry sprawuje nad Connorem, uznałam, że lepiej dla was będzie jeśli wreszcie się o wszystkim dowiecie. - Zwróciła się w stronę Syriusza. - Czy dalej będziesz go izolował?

Syriusz pokręcił głową. Zrobił się jeszcze bardziej blady.

\- A ja myślałem... Tak bardzo się myliłem - szepnął. - Harry, przepraszam.

\- W takim razie możemy też powiedzieć o wszystkim Connorowi, prawda? - powiedział James z nadzieją w głosie. - Nie musi się już dłużej kłócić z Harry'm.

Lily westchnęła.

\- Nie - powiedziała. - Wciąż pozostaje faktem, że Tom Riddle opętał Harry'ego i że nie wiemy, kto spetryfikował Lunę Lovegood. Faktem jest, że umysł Harry'ego został zaatakowany przez potężnego mrocznego czarodzieja. Powiedzenie o tym Connorowi może skalać jego niewinność. Nie chcę do tego dopuścić, jeszcze nie. - Zamilkła na chwilę. - Poza tym, z podejrzeń Connora może jeszcze wyjść coś dobrego.

\- Niby co takiego? - zażądał Syriusz ponurym głosem. - Sam nie widzę w tej sytuacji nic dobrego.

Lily przeszła przed Harry'ego i ponownie przed nim uklęknęła zamiast mu odpowiedzieć. Spojrzała Harry'emu w oczy.

\- Harry, pamiętasz naszą rozmowę o Pierwszej Wojnie z Voldemortem, jak ci mówiłam czemu bracia Prewett dali się tak długo ścigać śmierciożercom, zanim ich złapano? - zapytała.

Harry otworzył szerzej oczy, przypominając sobie opowieść. Gideon i Fabian Prewettowie, bracia Molly Weasley, byli oszałamiająco potężnymi czarodziejami, ale co więcej, byli sprytni. Przeprowadzili dywersję, która została odkryta dopiero po ich śmierci, dywersję godną Ślizgonów.

Specjalnie robili z siebie cele do ataków, irytując i odwracając uwagę co potężniejszych śmierciożerców od ich innych zadań - takich, które skończyłyby się mordem kolejnych niewinnych rodzin mugolaków, którzy nie były nawet w połowie tak dobrze wyszkoleni jak Gideon czy Fabian. Śmierciożercy zjednoczyli się, żeby ich wreszcie złapać, ale w czasie tego pościgu piętnaście rodzin zdążyło się ewakuować przez świstokliki i znalazło schronienie w bezpiecznych miejscach. Śmerciożercy ścigali braci Prewett kilka miesięcy i po tym czasie byli już na nich tak cięci, że mogliby ich torturować całymi miesiącami i nie mieliby dość. W dodatku łowy były przeprowadzone na tyle sprytnie, że wewnętrzny krąg śmierciożerców zaczął się rozpadać pod wzajemnymi oskarżeniami; zaczęto podejrzewać się nawzajem, bo uważano, że ktoś _musi_ pomagać Prewettom pojawiać się w dogodnym miejscu i uciekać za każdym razem.

I Harry zrozumiał.

\- Chcesz, żebym zrobił tego przeciwieństwo z Connorem? - zapytał swoją matkę. - Zachować się jak jeleń, żeby on mógł przyjąć rolę psa gończego?

\- Rolę samca alfa w takich łowach - poprawiła go z lekkim uśmiechem, który odbił się w jej oczach, co oznaczało, że naprawdę była z niego zadowolona. - Connor musi zacząć się oswajać z politycznymi realiami czarodziejskiego świata, ale nie może tego zrobić w taki sam sposób co ty, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy znalazł sobie już tylu przyjaciół wśród rodzin oddanych światłu. Będzie więc musiał to zrobić poprzez działanie w dobrej wierze. Pozwól mu zjednoczyć szkołę wokół jednej sprawy, to będzie dla niego dobra lekcja praktyki przed tym, co go czeka w przyszłości.

Harry kiwnął głową. Czuł jak cała wina i ciemność w jego umyśle się rozwiewają, ustępując miejsca ekscytacji. To znaczyło, że już i tak wszystko było na dobrej drodze, skoro Connor go podejrzewał i podjudzał uczniów przeciwko niemu. Ci uczniowie przyzwyczają się do słuchania się poleceń Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Kiedy odkryją, kto tak naprawdę stoi za tym wszystkim, Connor może wyjść na pochopnego durnia, ale Harry podejrzewał, że prawdziwy złoczyńca to tak naprawdę niewinna ofiara, która wcale nie chce służyć Voldemortowi. Connor będzie mógł wybaczyć tej ofierze, może nawet uratuje ją spod kontroli Voldemorta, a potem odwróci się i wybaczy również swojemu bratu, pokazując wszem i wobec jak potężna jest siła sprawiedliwości i litość Gryfonów. A akceptacja tego gestu pokaże jak bardzo Harry jest lojalny wobec swojego brata.

Będzie to wymagało ostrożnych planów, Harry był tego pewien, do tego było z pół tuzina spraw, które mogły się zawalić po drodze. Ale to był _jakiś_ plan, taki, który mógł się przysłużyć zarówno jego celom chronienia Connora i sprawiania, by wyglądał dobrze, jak i taki, który naprawdę był w stanie wykonać.

\- Nie rozumiem - powiedział Syriusz prosto z mostu.

Lily wyjaśniła im wszystko bardziej szczegółowo, a Harry stał obok, nie odzywając się. Tak, to najlepsze, co mogą zrobić w tej sytuacji.

_Jeśli jesteś kompletnie pozbawionym rozumu człowiekiem, to tak, oczywiście, że jest._

Harry podskoczył. Jakimś cudem zawsze zapominał o obecności Sylarany, jeśli ta wystarczająco długo się nie odzywała. Ale jak do tej pory nie wyrażała sprzeciwów, więc czemu dopiero teraz?

 _Bo to jest zwykłe szaleństwo_ , wypaliła Sylarana. _Nie rozumiem, jak możesz uważać, że uda ci się to wprowadzić w życie. I jakim cudem chcesz jeszcze znaleźć w tym wszystkim czas, żeby mnie nakarmić?_

Harry dotknął swojego lewego przedramienia, gdzie leżała wtopiona w jego skórę. _Karmienie cię zawsze będzie moim priorytetem, obiecuję._

Prawie nie słuchał dyskusji, w której Lily dogadywała szczegóły wszystkiego z Jamesem i Syriuszem. Wiedział, że teraz już wszystko będzie dobrze. Jeśli faktycznie miał w sobie coś ze Ślizgona, tak jak utrzymywała Tiara Przydziału, czy Draco ze Snape'em, to miał zamiar teraz wykorzystać te cechy w dobrym celu, w służbie Światła.

* * *

Harry wzleciał w powietrze, skręcił i zaczął latać wokół boiska z pewnością siebie jakiej z całą pewnością nie miał w zeszłym roku podczas gry między Slytherinem i Gryffindorem.

Connor był wysoko nad ziemią, oczywiście, do tego trzeba było uważać na tłuczki, ale tym razem nie atakowali go żadni Lestrange'owie. Harry'ego bawił fakt, że jednym z ostatnich pytań ich ojca, zadane tuż przed tym jak Harry pobiegł się przebrać w zielony strój Slytherinu, było czy przypadkiem nie lata lepiej od Connora. Harry bez problemu tutaj skłamał, nawet ich matka nie zdawała sobie sprawy z jego talentu na miotle. Zapewnił Jamesa, że Connor wygrywa swoje mecze własnym, ciężkim wysiłkiem.

To było niewielkie kłamstwo, zwłaszcza jeśli porównać je do tych, które będzie musiał mówić i z którymi będzie musiał żyć przez kilka następnych miesięcy. Ale będzie warto. Musi być.

 _Szaleństwo_ , mruknęła Sylarana w jego głowie. Niewiele się odzywała odkąd weszli na boisko, tylko jedno słowo tu i tam. Harry podejrzewał, że jej zdaniem powinien się domyślić o co jej chodzi. Nie miał zamiaru się bawić w zgadywanki. Miał ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie.

Były tłuczki i znicz, i Connor na swojej miotle, i setki oczu wpatrzonych w nich z dołu, z obu stron boiska. Musiał oszukać ich wszystkich. Na szczęście to nie powinno być takie trudne. Niemal leniwie obrócił się do góry nogami kiedy jeden z bliźniaków Weasley cisnął tłuczkiem w jego stronę i usłyszał jak ten go mija ze świstem. Nimbus Dwa Tysiące Jeden to był naprawdę fantastyczny prezent, pomyślał. Dużo łatwiej było nim wykonywać takie manewry.

Jak tak sobie wisiał z głową w dół - z Sylaraną zmuszoną do zaciśnięcia się jeszcze mocniej na jego ręce i nieustannie na to narzekającą - zobaczył, że tłuczek wykonuje dziwne, szerokie koło i wraca do gry. Zignorował po drodze dwóch ślizgońskich ścigających i zrobił kółko wokół bliźniaków Weasley. Powoli kierował się w stronę...

 _Connora_.

 _Wygląda na to, że założenie, że ta gra będzie jakkolwiek bezpieczniejsza było jednak błędem,_ pomyślał Harry, po czym wystrzelił przed siebie.

Leciał równolegle do toru tłuczka, wiatr szarpał jego włosy i próbował zrzucić mu okulary z nosa, miotła pozwalała mu lecieć z taką szybkością, jaką chciał, a nawet szybciej. Harry wyliczył, kiedy tłuczek uderzy w Connora i wyciągnął rękę, wysyłając całą swoją siłę woli, żeby go zmusić do skrętu, tak, jak to zrobił zeszłego roku podczas walki z Lestrange'ami.

Nie zadziałało. Ktoś już miał władzę nad tłuczkiem. Harry czuł ją jako ostry szpikulec mocy, wirujący wokół piłki, sterujący nią i napędzający na cel, który w dodatku strzelił iskrami, kiedy Harry sięgnął ku niemu swoją mocą, po czym odbił go. Harry przymrużył oczy i patrzył jak Connor nurkuje w powietrzu, unikając pierwszego ciosu zaczarowanego tłuczka. To nie czarodziejska magia trzymała tłuczek pod kontrolą.

_Skrzat domowy._

_Zgredek?_

Prawdopodobnie, uznał Harry. Zdenerwował się tym bardziej, że od chwili przybycia do Hogwartu niewiele myślał o skrzacie, uznając każde inne zagrożenie za wiele większe od niego.

Ale teraz to mogło się zmienić. Harry wezwał swoją magię, bezpieczny w świadomość, że większość ludzi i tak nie będzie w stanie tego wyczuć. No, oczywiście, Dumbledore pewnie mógł, do tego jeszcze Draco i Snape, ale oni z kolei wiedzieli, że Harry reaguje tak tylko wtedy, kiedy jest zły.

A teraz _był_ zły, gotowała się w nim odrażająca, wyjąca furia, bo przecież chodziło o Connora. Harry patrzył jak tłuczek skręca i sięgnął w jego stronę innym rodzajem woli. Tym razem nie chciał nic zrobić piłce. Chciał, żeby powietrze przed nią stało się stabilną, twardą ścianą, która go za nic nie przepuści dalej.

Tłuczek wydał z siebie głośne tąpnięcie, odbijajac się. Harry sapnął cicho i rozwiał ścianę powietrza. Utrzymywanie jej kosztowało go więcej niż się spodziewał, może dlatego, że jego magia nie była przyzwyczajona do takich wyczynów. Lepiej będzie przewidzieć, gdzie tłuczek poleci w następnej kolejności i po prostu wejść mu w drogę.

\- Zauważono znicz! - krzyknął Lee Jordan, a jego zwycięski okrzyk poniósł się ponad wrzaskiem publiczności.

Harry odwrócił momentalnie głowę i zobaczył jak Connor ściga znicz, złota kulka błyszczała tuż przed nim, furkocząc z paniką skrzydełkami. Zmieniła kilka razy kierunek, ale brak Harry'ego nie pozostawał daleko w tyle. Miał potargane wiatrem włosy, a jego twarz błyszczała z determinacji. Harry'emu ulżyło. Ostatnim razem jak sprawdzał, Slytherin miał przewagę sześćdziesięciu punktów, ale jeśli Connor złapie teraz znicza, to nie powinno to mieć znaczenia. Gra się skończy, wylądują i zwycięscy udadzą się do swojej przebieralni.

I wtedy tłuczek znowu zaczął się ruszać.

Tym razem kompletnie ignorując wszystkie inne potencjalne ofiary na swojej drodze, ruszył prosto na Connora. Angelina Johnson, ścigająca Gryffindoru, przypadkiem znalazła się na jego drodze i oberwała tak mocno w brzuch, że zaczęła koziołkować na miotle w dół. Wyrównała jednak lot przed uderzeniem w ziemię i Harry nie usłyszał gwizdka od pani Hooch czy Syriusza, który ogłosiłby zakończenie gry.

Connor był całkowicie pochłonięty ściganiem znicza, który właśnie zdołał go oszukać nagłą zmianą kursu i teraz mknął w górę, przez co Connorowi pozostało tylko dać z siebie wszystko.

Co oznaczało, że teraz tylko Harry mógł z tym coś zrobić.

Ogarnęło czyste podniecenie zadaniem i wiedział, że szczerzy się szeroko, kiedy pochylił się nad miotłą i zmusił ją do lecenia z pełną prędkością.

Powietrze stało się wąskim, prostym tunelem między nim a celem. Minął Angelinę, kiedy ta się jeszcze wznosiła. Usłyszał zaskoczone krzyki i widział jak ludzie się za nim oglądają, ale zignorował ich. Uznają, że po prostu też zauważył znicza i postanowił go odebrać Connorowi.

_Złap._

Harry poczuł słowa Sylarany w swojej głowie niczym odległą zmarszczkę na wodzie. Zawirował w powietrzu, pozwalając drugiemu tłuczkowi minąć go z furkotem, a kiedy ponownie się wyprostował, musiał postanowić, co zrobić z zaczarowanym tłuczkiem. Był już niemal przy Connorze i jego wyciągniętej ręce, którą próbował złapać znicza.

_Jego wyciągnięta ręka._

Harry podjął decyzję. Zanurkował, żeby znaleźć się pod właściwym kątem, po czym wzleciał z oszałamiającą prędkością. Wreszcie znalazł się między tłuczkiem i swoim bratem. Przyjmie cios, Connor złapie znicza i wszystko na tym świecie będzie jak należy.

Connor spojrzał na niego przelotnie ze zdziwieniem, po czym szybko przerzucił z powrotem wzrok na złotą kulkę. Harry uśmiechnął się, nic sobie z niej nie robiąc.

Tłuczek zatrzymał się przed nim, skręcił, po czym spróbował się wznieść na pozycję między Harry'm i Connorem, trochę do przodu, żeby trafić tego drugiego.

Harry podjął kolejną decyzję i poleciał prosto na swojego brata. Ich miotły zderzyły się, ale nie był na tyle blisko, żeby sfaulować Connora, więc...

_Trzask._

Tłuczek trafił w jego prawe ramię. Harry wciągnął powietrze, ale nie krzyknał, tylko przechylił się na miotle, czując się jakby jego kości zrobiły się ciekłe z bólu. Jego lewa ręka, trzymająca do tej pory miotłę, osunęła się z niej i Harry sięgnął w stronę Connora, szukając jakiejś podpory. Zauważył coś małego i złapał się tego, myśląc, że Connor wyciągnął rękę, żeby mu pomóc.

Zawrócił w powietrzu z prawą ręką wiszącą bezwładnie i zobaczył jak Connor otwiera oczy szeroko ze zdumienia i nabiera powietrza do krzyku, a tłuczek, wolny od magii Zgredka, opada na ziemię pod nimi. Wszyscy wrzeszczeli. Sylarana na niego syczała. Harry starał się skupić, co się okazało nie takie proste, na tym, co właściwie krzyczał Lee Jordan.

\- Potter złapał znicza!

_No oczywiście, że Connor złapał znicza, o co im..._

I wtedy Harry zdał sobie sprawę z małej kulki trzepoczącej rozpaczliwie w jego ręce, tej małej rzeczy, której się złapał, szukając jakiegoś wsparcia.

\- Slytherin wygrywa!

Jedna ze stron boiska oszalała, wymachując zielonymi szalikami w powietrzu, pohukując i nawołując. Strona Gryfonów była cicho. Harry się przygarbił, próbując schować głowę w ramionach i skupił się na zimnych ciarkach i szoku z bólu. Nawet nie odważył się zerknąć na swoich rodziców czy Remusa w tej chwili. Przecież _obiecał im_ , że Connor wygra.

\- Brawo, Harry.

Harry zerknął na swojego brata i z miejsca tego pożałował. Twarz Connora była czerwona z upokorzenia, a jego oczy błyszczały od łez.

\- Skoro nienawidzisz mnie tak bardzo, że chciałeś mnie upokorzyć na oczach naszych rodziców - szepnął. - To czemu od razu mi tego nie powiedziałeś?

Następnie zanurkował, a reszta drużyny okrążyła Harry'ego, gratulując mu głośno. Harry przyjmował gratulacje, wciąż nie potrafiąc zrozumieć tego, co się właśnie stało. Syknął jednak głośno, kiedy Flint go objął i przypadkiem dotknął jego złamanej ręki.

Flint zamrugał.

\- No dobra, Potter, idziemy z tobą do skrzydła szpitalnego. - Mrugnął do Harry'ego. - Pani Pomfrey powinna się naprawić _raz-dwa_.

Harry zamknął oczy i pozwolił się sprowadzić na dół, czując się jakby przebywał w stadzie paplających gęsi. Wszystkie jego dobre intencje _znowu_ przepadły, spłonęły na skwarkę przez okoliczności, na które Harry nie miał żadnego wpływu. Żałował, że jeszcze nie umie wykonać _Fugitivus Animus_ , żeby zniknąć z uwagi wszystkich obecnych.

 _Nie sądzę, żeby to zadziałało nawet, gdybyś potrafił wykonać to zaklęcie,_ powiedziała Sylarana osobliwie łagodnym głosem. _Myślę, że ludzie zawsze będą zwracać na ciebie uwagę, nawet jeśli nic nie będziesz robił. Wiem, że tego nie chcesz, ale tak już jest. A węże stawiają czoła rzeczywistości, a nie chowają się przed nią, wiesz? Na nic ci się nie zda udawanie, że złapałeś mysz, kiedy wcale jej nie masz._

 _Nie jestem wężem_ , odparł Harry.

Nawet nie kłopotała się odpowiedzią.

Harry dał się objąć Draconowi, kiedy już wylądowali na ziemi, i przyjął od niego gratulacje, choć Flint powstrzymał go przed przytulaniem Harry'ego zbyt mocno. A potem zaczęli go prowadzić do skrzydła szpitalnego, podczas gdy obraz zdradzonego Connora bolał go bardziej od ramienia.

_Co ja teraz zrobię? Jak mu wyjaśnię, że go nie zdradzam, kiedy wszystko działa przeciwko mnie? Jak mogę..._

Poddał się pokusie i wrzucił wirujące myśli do pudełka. W jego głowie momentalnie się rozjaśniło. Zaczął spokojniej oddychać. Mógł wreszcie otworzyć oczy i iść obok swojej drużyny, zamiast pozwalać, żeby ktoś go niemal niósł.

_Snape się myli. To musi być coś dobrego. Dzięki temu mogę myśleć i planować._

_Matka powiedziała, że mam pozwolić Connorowi poprowadzić łowy przeciw sobie. Tak też będzie. A to, jak to zrobimy, wymyślę jak będę leżeć w skrzydle szpitalnym. Będę miał mnóstwo czasu. Powiem pani Pomfrey, że jestem zmęczony._

* * *

Harry obudził się w środku nocy, całkiem sam. Jego świeżo naprawiona ręka była owinięta ciasno na jego torsie, a Sylarana zwinęła się na niej. Zamrugał. Zebranie myśli zajęło mu dłuższą chwilę.

Był środek nocy. Jego rodzice prawdopodobnie opuścili już Hogwart, nawet do niego nie zajrzeli.

Harry powiedział sobie, że wcale tego po nich nie oczekiwał.

Kiedy złość nie chciała sama zniknąć, wrzucił ją do pudełka nawet nie budząc Sylarany, po czym znowu poszedł spać, spokojny i bez nerwów.


	13. Paraliż

_Harry'emu się to nie spodoba._

_Mam to gdzieś_ , powiedział sobie stanowczo Draco kiedy Harry drgnął lekko na szpitalnym łóżku i po chwili otworzył oczy. _Wcale nie musi mu się to podobać. Ma to znieść i basta. Nie zostawię go samego._

Draco zacisnął zęby. Chciał powiedzieć Harry'emu prawdę o tym, co wczoraj zobaczył, a potem usłyszał kiedy Harry był już w skrzydle szpitalnym. Harry'emu to też się nie spodoba.

Draco miał to gdzieś. Czasami przyjaciele powinni robić swoim przyjaciołom nawet to, co im się nie spodoba.

\- Draco - powiedział Harry, patrząc się na niego z zaskoczeniem jak i z innymi uczuciami, których Draco nawet nie próbował odczytać. Harry się go tu nie spodziewał. Tyle sam wiedział. Czas było przejść do bardziej ciekawych tematów. - Co ty tu robisz? Nie powinieneś się uczyć?

\- Jest niedziela - powiedział Draco, przysuwając się do niego. - Nie mamy lekcji. Żadnej pracy domowej też nie, chyba, że sam chcę ją zrobić. - Poświęcił chwilę na przyjrzenie się Harry'emu. Ten po prostu patrzył na niego, osłupiały, i mrugał. Jego oczy były tej odległości bardzo zielone, a wzrok spokojny choć ostrożny. Miał przechyloną lekko głowę i jego grzywka, dla odmiany, odsłaniała jego bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy. Draco uśmiechnął się wbrew sobie. Często czuł się przy Harry'm kompletnie bezradny i to była jedna z tych okoliczności - nie rozumiał jak Harry może być tak potężny, że Draco dostawał przy nim bólów głowy, a jednocześnie tak bezradny, że Draco miał ochotę tylko go przytrzymać blisko przy sobie i chronić przed całym złem tego świata.

\- No dobrze, więc jest niedziela - powiedział Harry. - A nie jesteś głodny? - Odwrócił głowę i spojrzał przed szpitalne okno. - Chyba musi dochodzić południe.

\- Zjadłem solidne śniadanie - powiedział Draco. Postanowił być cierpliwy. Zbijanie sugestii Harry'ego, które miałyby go stamtąd odciągnąć było dobrym ćwiczeniem przed rozzłoszczonym Harrym, z którym zaraz będzie miał do czynienia.

\- Och. - Harry zamilkł na chwilę, jakby zastanawiał się, co jeszcze może powiedzieć. Draco obserwował jego kombinacje i leniwe koła, jakie locusta zataczała na piersi Harry'ego. Sylarana go fascynowała. Fascynowała wszystkich Ślizgonów i niektórzy niemal czcili Harry'ego za to, że potrafi z nią rozmawiać. Draco nie sądził, żeby Harry to w ogóle zauważył. - No to, ee, nie chcesz świętować ze wszystkimi wczorajszego zwycięstwa?

\- I tak nie było zbyt wiele świętowania bez ciebie - powiedział Draco, po czym wziął głęboki oddech. - I nie, Harry, nie jestem zmęczony, nie mam ochoty iść do biblioteki, żeby się pouczyć na zapas przed zajęciami z profesorem Snape'em i nie jestem zainteresowany spacerem nad jeziorem. Nawet przyniosłem trochę jedzenia Sylaranie. Proszę. - Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął tartę melasową, którą poprzedniego dnia podwędził w czasie kolacji. Podał ją Sylaranie, która wydała z siebie syk, który Draco ośmielił się zinterpretować jako zadowolony i oderwała kawałek tarty. Draco widział jej lśniące, złożone kły ilekroć otworzyła pyszczek, żeby delikatnie złapać kolejny kęs.

\- Och - powiedział znowu Harry. - Dziękuję.

Sylarana obróciła się w jego stronę i syknęła coś, przez co Harry otworzył szerzej oczy. Syknął z powrotem. Draco przymknął oczy. Słyszał historie o wężomówcach, ale nigdy się nie spodziewał, że kiedyś któregoś spotka, chyba że Mroczny Pan zdoła kiedyś powrócić. Nie był w stanie się do tego przyzwyczaić nawet po miesiącu od ogłoszenia Harry'ego. Wciąż go zaskakiwało i dotykało czegoś głęboko w nim ukrytego, na co jeszcze nie miał nazwy. Chyba najbardziej ślizgońskiej części jaka w nim była.

\- Co powiedziała? - zapytał Draco, kiedy wyglądało na to, że rozmowa się skończyła, a Sylarana powróciła do jedzenia tarty.

\- Podziękowała ci za przyniesienie jedzenia. - Oczy Harry'ego zawędrowały do drzwi skrzydła szpitalnego, jakby w każdej chwili spodziewał się gości. Draco pozwolił sobie na krzywy uśmieszek. Harry nie był aż tak łatwy do przejrzenia. Ale Draco był mu bliski już od ponad roku i przez cały ten czas przyglądał się mu uważnie, więc teraz wiedział, co znaczą te nieznaczne sygnały.

\- Nie wywiniesz się z tej rozmowy, Harry - powiedział. - Mam wrażenie, że powinniśmy ją odbyć już pierwszego dnia po tym jak się pozbyliśmy, ale wtedy jeszcze cię nie znałem. No i od tego czasu, cóż, ty byłeś zajęty byciem bratem Connora, a ja byłem zajęty byciem Malfoyem. - Wzruszył ramionami.

Harry się wzdrygnął.

\- Tak, wiem - powiedział. - Mówiłem ci przecież, że Connor jest dla mnie ważniejszy, pamiętasz...

\- W ogóle nie rozumiem dlaczego - przerwał mu Draco, z wysiłkiem trzymając swój ton spokojnym. Gdyby zaczął myśleć zbyt długo o Chłopcu, Który Przeżył, to zacząłby krzyczeć. - On cię traktuje jak... Harry, kupę na swojej miotle traktowałby lepiej od ciebie. Przynajmniej kupa by go choć trochę rozdrażniła, ale nie oczekiwałby od niej, że ta się zacznie przed nim płaszczyć i błagać o wybaczenie, że weszła mu w drogę.

Harry podniósł podbródek a wrażenie jego magii spotęgowało się nagle i zaczęło przeżuwać tarcze Dracona. Draco wzdrygnął się i po raz kolejny je wzmocnił. Od początku roku szkolnego musiał to robić bez przerwy. Moc Harry'ego nieustannie rosła. Draco jeszcze nigdy o tym nie słyszał, ale z drugiej strony nigdy nie słyszał też o kimś takim jak Harry. Stawi czoła obu i zrobi co będzie musiał, żeby oboje przetrwali.

\- To mój brat - powiedział Harry.

\- To nie tłumaczy tego jak on cię traktuje! - Draco zorientował się nagle, że podniósł głos i spróbował trzymać nerwy na wodzy. Pani Pomfrey ostrzegła go, że jeśli narobi za dużo hałasu to będzie musiał wyjść. - Naprawdę nie, Harry - powiedział po chwili cichszym, ale nie mniej intensywnym głosem. - _Nic_ by nie tłumaczyło, nawet gdybyś był mu winien dług życia i w ten sposób próbował się mu odpłacić.

Harry pokręcił głową.

\- Nie rozumiesz - powiedział. - Mówiła mi, że nie zrozumiałbyś.

Draco mrugnął.

\- Kto?

Z jakiegoś powodu nawiedziła go w myślach dziwaczna wizja jego własnej matki, która mówi takie rzeczy Harry'emu.

\- Nasza matka - powiedział Harry. - Lily. Powiedziała mi, że nikt spoza naszej rodziny nie zrozumiałby, czemu mam chronić Connora. Ani nawet nikogo innego _w_ rodzinie, poza naszą dwójką. Powiedziała wczoraj Jamesowi i mojemu ojcu chrzestnemu, i nie przyjęli tego najlepiej. - Pokręcił głową i westchnął. - Ale to nie ma żadnego znaczenia - kontynuował po przerwie tak krótkiej, że Draco nie miał szans się odezwać. - Będę dalej robił to, co powinienem. Naprawdę nie potrzebuję do tego niczyjej aprobaty. Łącznie z twoją, Draco. - Jego magia znów się zjeżyła.

Draco wzniósł swoje tarcze nieco wyżej.

\- Nie mówię tu o aprobacie - odparł. - Raczej o dezaprobacie tego wszystkiego. Czy ty nie widzisz, co on z tobą robi, Harry? Nie obchodzi cię to?

Harry powoli pokręcił głową, jego grzywka po raz kolejny się przesunęła, przesłaniając bliznę.

\- Wiem, jak to pewnie wygląda z zewnątrz, Draco...

\- Nie - Draco przerwał mu powoli. - Nie sądzę, żebyś wiedział.

Harry po prostu czekał. Kiedy Draco znowu zamknął usta, kontynuował, cierpliwy jak strumienie, które Draco oglądał na granicy posiadłości Malfoyów:

\- Ale _wiem_ , jak to wygląda od środka, a tego nie wie nikt inny poza Lily. Zostałem wytrenowany na strażnika i ochroniarza Connora. Tym właśnie jestem. Tak, ciągle w tym zawodzę i zdradziłem go. - Zamknął oczy na chwilę, marszcząc nos. Kiedy je otworzył, jego wzrok przeszył Dracona. - Zdradziłem go na wiele różnych sposobów w chwili, w której zostałem przydzielony do Slytherinu - powiedział tonem tak obojętnym, że Draco poczuł gulę w gardle z żalu. - Ale też na subtelniejsze sposoby - wątpiłem w niego, spowalniałem go, ściągałem na siebie uwagę, która powinna należeć do niego. Zrobiłem to wszystko. Ale teraz spróbuję się przegrupować i zmienić w brata, którego pragnie i potrzebuje.

Draco uderzył w łóżko rękami, po czym obejrzał się przez ramię, spłoszony. Pani Pomfrey nigdzie nie było widać. W dodatku, jeśli dobrze pamiętał, mamrotała coś o tym, że dobrze, że przyszedł, bo może przez chwilę poobserwować za nią Harry'ego w razie, gdyby "tajemnicze klątwy" miały znów się pojawić. Może naprawdę miała to na myśli.

\- Do cholery, nie powinieneś musieć tego robić - powiedział Draco. - Harry, czy ty tego nie _rozumiesz_? Nie jesteś zły tylko dlatego, że jesteś w Slytherinie. Myślisz, że ja jestem zły?

Harry zawahał się, ale po jego twarzy przemknął cień.

\- Nie, oczywiście że nie - powiedział. - Ale... to inaczej wygląda w moim przypadku.

\- Powiedz mi - powiedział Draco. - Wyjaśnij mi, jak.

Harry opadł z powrotem na poduszki. Sylarana leżała w bezruchu na jego piersi. Draco z zaciekawieniem zauważył, że obserwowała Harry'ego, a nie jego. Harry powiedział mu, że mogła mówić prosto do jego głowy. Draco żałował, że nie zna sposobu, żeby podsłuchać te rozmowy.

\- Po prostu jest - powiedział cicho Harry. - Nie jesteś krewnym Connora i - cóż, twój ojciec był śmierciożercą...

\- Pod Imperiusem...

\- _Nie_ pod Imperiusem. Mam dowody...

Draco rozpoznał wtedy taktykę dywersji i uśmiechnął się.

\- Jakież to ślizgońskie z twojej strony, Harry - powiedział. - Zmienić tor kłótni na inny. Ale ci na to nie pozwolę. Nie tym razem. Tę drugą mieliśmy już wystarczająco wiele razy. Tej jeszcze nie. Powiedz mi, w jaki sposób to wygląda inaczej.

\- Jestem jego bratem - powiedział Harry. - Jego _bliźniakiem_. Ludzie odruchowo by nas ze sobą porównywali, Draco. _Nie chcę_ , żeby nas porównywali. Chcę być zwyczajny. - Sylarana najwyraźniej coś powiedziała. Harry ją zignorował, albo dał jej taką odpowiedź, której Draco nie usłyszał. - On jest Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. Pewnego dnia będzie musiał zjednoczyć i przewodzić całemu magicznemu społeczeństwu. Musi być wyżej od nas. Jeśli mogę zrobić coś, żeby ludzie zaczęli o nim lepiej myśleć, to to zrobię. Jeśli mogę go jakoś ochronić, to będę. Jeśli mogę coś zrobić, żeby wszystkim wydawać się mniejszy po to, żeby on mógł się wydawać im większy, to właśnie to będę robił. 

Oczy mu błyszczały kiedy skończył, jakby mówił o czymś świętym.

\- Ale nie powinieneś musieć tego robić - powiedział Draco. - Moi rodzice nigdy by mnie nie zmusili do czegoś takiego, gdybym miał brata.

_Przerażająca myśl. Musiałbym się dzielić z kimś swoimi zabawkami!_

\- Tak, ale twój brat nie byłby Chłopcem, Który Przeżył - powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się do niego z cierpliwością za którą Draco miał ochotę mu przyłożyć. - Oto cała różnica, największa, której, obawiam się, nie będziesz w stanie przeskoczyć. Nasza matka nigdy by mnie o to nie poprosiła gdyby Connor był kimś innym, ani nawet gdyby był po prostu ważny dla wojny, ale nie w ten sposób w jaki jest. Ale on _jest_ kluczem do pokonania Voldemorta. Ja to wiem. Ta prawda była centralną częścią mojego życia, Draco. Żyję po to, żeby mu służyć. - Odetchnął głęboko i przyjrzał się uważnie Draconowi. - A ty _wciąż_ nie rozumiesz - dodał w chwilę potem. - Widzę to po twoich oczach.

Draconem trzęsło ze złości i odrazy. Oczywiście, gdyby wtedy wykrzyczał wszystko co czuł, to Harry po prostu odwróciłby się od niego i możliwe, że ostatnia szansa jaką miał na przebicie się przez jego bariery zostałaby bezpowrotnie utracona.

Zmusił się do spokojnego tonu.

\- Oczywiście, że rozumiem - powiedział. - Po prostu się z tym nie zgadzam.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- To dlatego, że nie należysz do rodziny.

\- Czy ty masz odpowiedź na wszystko? - warknął Draco.

\- Oczywiście - odparł Harry. - Nasza matka wyjaśniła mi, jakie argumenty mogą mieć ludzie spoza rodziny kiedy będą źle interpretować moją rolę albo jak będą próbowali mnie skusić, żebym zajął się czymś innym. Znam je wszystkie. Znam odpowiedzi na nie wszystkie. Jeśli będę w stanie przekonać samego siebie, to z pewnością uda mi się również przekonać ludzi, którzy nawet mnie za dobrze nie znają. - Zamyślił się przez chwilę. - Nigdy mi nie powiedziała, czemu ktoś miałby być tak uparty jak ty - dodał szeptem. - Tego nie rozumiem. Możesz mi to wyjaśnić, Draco? Czemu kogokolwiek to w ogóle _obchodzi_?

Draco zaśmiał się głucho. _Nie tylko ty tu czegoś nie rozumiesz, Harry._

Ale nie sądził, żeby mógł daleko zajść z takim rozumowaniem. Zamiast tego zawrócił do czegoś, o czym chciał porozmawiać z Harrym.

\- Czy wiesz, co twój brat wczoraj o tobie opowiadał?

Harry zwrócił się do niego niczym kwiat w stronę słońca, jego oczy były szerzej otwarte i wyczekujące, warga przygryziona, a cała twarz zionęła nadzieją. Draco aż się zachłysnął, a potem dotarło do niego, że Harry patrzy na niego w ten sposób tylko dlatego, że wspomniał coś o Connorze.

Zagotował się z zazdrości. Nigdy mu tak bardzo nie zależało na czymkolwiek, co miał Gnojek, Który Przeżył. Czemu by miał? Connor był Gryfonem do szpiku kości i to znaczyło, że nie miał niczego, co by interesowało Dracona.

_Poza lojalnością Harry'ego. Chcę, żeby kiedyś tak na mnie spojrzał. Chcę, żeby poświęcał mi uwagę dlatego, że jestem jego przyjacielem, a nie dlatego, że mówię o jego bracie._

\- To nie było nic dobrego - ostrzegł Draco, żeby wyjaśnić jakoś Harry'emu czemu przez chwilę się gapił zamiast odpowiedzieć.

\- Wiem - powiedział Harry. - Po tym, co się stało wczoraj, nie mogło być. I tak chcę wiedzieć.

Draco przełknął kolejną gulę, która się zrodziła na myśl o tym, że Harry wyczekiwał na jakiekolwiek słowa swojego brata, nawet jeśli te miały być nieprzyjemne. Pochylił się w jego stronę.

\- Powiedział, że jego zdaniem wciąż jesteś opętany - powiedział cicho. - Że nie ma takiej siły, żebyś go tak sfaulował, kiedy sięgałeś po znicz. Że to jest niemożliwe, żebyś go aż tak nienawidził, tak bardzo mu się stawiał, gdybyś nie był opętany.

Harry zamknął oczy. Tym razem wyglądał jakby jego modlitwy zostały wysłuchane. Draco musiał odwrócić wzrok. Chciał znowu w coś przywalić.

\- Ach - szepnął wreszcie Harry. - To znaczy, że muszę się jeszcze bardziej postarać. Jeszcze trochę mi brakuje.

Draco odwrócił się z powrotem.

\- I w ogóle cię to nie obchodzi? - zapytał. - Powiedz mi, Harry. Jaka była twoja _pierwsza_ reakcja jak usłyszałeś, że Connor rozpowiada takie rzeczy? Na wieść, że po całej twojej ciężkiej pracy żeby mu udowodnić, że jesteś po jego stronie, on wciąż tak uważa i to tylko dlatego, że wygrałeś mecz?

Harry otworzył oczy. Może to było pytanie. Może to był fakt, że w dość oczywisty sposób dopiero co przeżywał tak silne emocje, że dał się na nich przyłapać. Może po prostu Draco miał tak rozpaczliwą nadzieję, że jak naciśnie Harry'ego dostatecznie mocno, to zobaczy w nim jakąś normalną reakcję.

Bez względu na przyczynę, Draco był pewien, że jak Harry otworzył oczy, to zobaczył w nich absolutną wściekłość.

Która nagle zniknęła, niczym piorun. Harry pokręcił głową.

\- Oczywiście, że jestem zły - powiedział absolutnie spokojnie. - Ale nie powinienem tego czuć.

\- A to dlaczego nie? - zaperzył się Draco.

Harry patrzył na niego cierpliwie z głową przechyloną na bok. Przypominał Draconowi Snape'a, kiedy ten próbuje wyjaśnić coś wyjątkowo tępemu uczniowi.

\- Nie zrozumiałbym - podsumował, czując, że na policzki wpełza mu rumieniec.

Harry przytaknął i otworzył usta, żeby powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale wtedy w sali zabrzmiał głośny trzask od którego Draco aż podskoczył. Rozejrzał się i z zaskoczeniem zobaczył jednego ze skrzatów domowych Malfoyów, stojącego w nogach łóżka Harry'ego. Jak Zgredek zobaczył Dracona to pisnął ze strachu i podniósł rękę, jakby chciał się stamtąd aportować.

\- Zgredek, stój! - rozkazał mu Draco. Skrzaty w rezydencji go zwykle nie słuchały, ale jeśli w pokoju nie było żadnego z jego rodziców, to jego słowa miały pierwszeństwo.

Zgredek opuścił rękę, dygocząc, i patrzył na nich przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym zaczął walić głową w podłogę.

\- Zgredek przeprasza! - zawył. - Zgredek przyszedł przeprosić i znalazł tutaj panicza, i Zgredek, Zgredek nie wiedział...

Draco wciągnął nagle powietrze i opadł do tyłu kiedy jego głowa zaczęła okrutnie boleć. Harry usiadł na swoim łóżku. Jego magia unosiła się wokół niego. Zgredek przestał mówić i patrzył jak powietrze wokół niego zamienia się w przezroczystą klatkę z niebieskawego szkła. Wyciągnął rękę i dotknął szkła, po czym odwrócił się i spojrzał na Harry'ego.

\- Pan Harry Potter? Sir? - zaskrzeczał już bez strachu w głosie. - Pan Harry Potter jest... jest taki?

\- Jestem potężny, jeśli o to ci chodzi - powiedział Harry rozkazującym głosem. - A teraz chcę wiedzieć, czemu próbowałeś skrzywdzić mojego brata. _Wiem_ , że rzuciłeś wczoraj tłuczkiem w Connora i jak teraz o tym pomyślę, to pewnie ty zagrodziłeś nam barierkę na peronie 9 i 3/4. Więc powiedz mi, co ty wyprawiasz? Czemu próbujesz skrzywdzić Connora?

Zgredek nagle znowu zaczął zawodzić i płakać, uderzając głową w swoją szklaną klatkę. Nie pękła. Draco ostrożnie opuścił jedną z rąk, w których trzymał swoją głowę. Harry był zdeterminowany, a nie zły. Draco mógł się odchylić i podziwiać jakość wykonania klatki. Nie znał nikogo, kto mógłby stworzyć coś takiego, zwłaszcza tak niespodziewanie, a już na pewno nie taką klatkę, która zdawała się być odporna na magię skrzatów. Zastanowił się przelotnie, czy Harry zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że rzucił zaklęcie nie tylko bez swojej różdżki, ale nawet bez słowa.

\- Zgredek nie może powiedzieć! - wył skrzat. - Zgredek... Zgredek nie może pozwolić, żeby panu Connorowi Potterowi stała się krzywda, ale Zgredek... Zgredek służy swoim panom... jego państwo nie chcieliby, żeby powiedział...

Draco przymrużył oczy. _Co ten kretyn wygaduje?_

\- W tym pokoju ja jestem twoim panem, Zgredku - powiedział. - I chcę, żebyś w tej chwili wyjaśnił, o czym ty mówisz.

Zgredek z rozpaczą rzucił się na ziemię, złapał się za uszy i zaczął uderzać głową w kamienną posadzkę. Draco położył Harry'emu rękę na ramieniu, kiedy ten próbował się wyprostować. Skrzat domowy nie zrobiłby sobie poważnej krzywdy. Nie wolno mu było. Musiał zawsze być na usługi swojego pana, a to znaczyło, że musiał być w stanie zareagować na wezwanie.

Zgredek wreszcie usiadł i przetarł usta i nos. Potem spojrzał Draconowi w oczy i powiedział:

\- Zgredek... Zgredek słyszał jak jego pan mówi o panie Connorze Potterze. Zgredek słyszał, że w szkole jest niebezpiecznie w tym roku dla Connora Pottera. Pan poszedł i znalazł książkę. _Złą_ książkę. - Zgredek zadrżał. - Pan znalazł sposób, żeby znalazła się w szkole, żeby skrzywdzić pana Connora Pottera w tym roku. - Spojrzał w górę, a w jego wielkich oczach pojawiło się błaganie. - Więc Zgredek się starał ostrzec pana Connora Pottera. Żeby pan Connor Potter był bezpieczny. Zgredek jest _złym_ skrzatem.

Draco zamarł w takim szoku jakby skrzat co najmniej rzucił w niego klątwą wybuchającą. _Zła książka._

 _Chyba nie chodzi o ten pamiętnik, o którym mówił Harry, ten, który go opętał?_ Nie może _o niego chodzić! Harry mnie na zawsze znienawidzi, jeśli..._

Zerknął na Harry'ego i zobaczył jak ten uśmiecha się do niego przepraszająco. Następnie pokręcił głową, jakby wiedział dobrze jakim torem idą myśli Dracona.

\- Tak, naprawdę dostałem tę książkę od twojego ojca - powiedział cicho. - Chciał go wrzucić do kociołka Ginny Weasley w Esach i Floresach. Przejąłem ją. Nie wiedziałem, co dokładnie robi, ale domyślałem się, że to prawdopodobnie mroczny artefakt. - Wzruszył ramionami, kiedy Draco dalej się tylko na niego gapił. - Podjąłem ryzyko. Nie winię cię, Draco. Czy mógłbyś przestać wyglądać, jakbyś uważał, że powinienem? _Proszę_? - dodał, wiercąc się pod wzrokiem Dracona i odwracając twarz.

\- Mój ojciec cię skrzywdził - szepnął Draco.

Harry momentalnie obejrzał się z powrotem.

\- Nie! Draco, nie mów tak. Nie sądzę, żeby wiedział co ten pamiętnik robi, bo inaczej nie dałby go Ginny. Więcej sensu miałoby danie go mnie albo Connorowi, bo przecież to nas Voldemort najbardziej chciałby opę...

Przerwał i wyglądał na równie zszokowanego co Draco. Draco nie był w stanie tego należycie docenić. Gotowało się w nim.

 _Mroczny Pan. Harry miał Mrocznego Pana_ w swojej głowie. _I to mój ojciec dał mu książkę, która sprawiła, że do tego w ogóle doszło._

Wstał chwiejnie na nogi. Harry patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami i pokręcił głową.

\- Nikomu nie powiedziałem - szepnął. - Twój ojciec nie będzie miał przez to kłopotów, Draco. Proszę. Obiecuję. Podjąłem ryzyko. Naprawdę nie sądzę, żeby wiedział.

\- Mój pan wiedział, że książka jest zła - powiedział Zgredek ze swojej klatki, a potem znowu zaczął uderzać głową o podłogę. - Zgredek jest _niedobry_! Tak bardzo _niegrzeczny_!

Draco tylko kręcił głową, patrząc na Harry'ego. Znowu chciał krzyczeć i płakać, ale tym razem z zupełnie innych powodów. Jego ojciec zrobił coś, co sprawiło, że Harry znalazł się w niebezpieczeństwie, mimo, że wiedział jak bardzo Draco sobie ceni Harry'ego, mimo, że Draco mówił o Harrym całe lato.

\- Harry - sapnął. - Harry, tak strasznie cię przepraszam. Ja... muszę o tym przez chwilę pomyśleć.

\- Draco, czekaj...

Ale Draco już zaczął biec i wybiegł ze skrzydła szpitalnego w pełnym pędzie. W głowie mu dudniło, serce mu waliło jak szalone i wiedział, że szlocha. Jedyne dobre z tego wszystkiego to był trzask, który usłyszał za sobą, który oznaczał, że Harry wypuścił Zgredka.

* * *

Harry patrzył za Draconem, po czym zamknął oczy. _To nie poszło najlepiej._

\- _Chłopiec musiał się dowiedzieć prawdy o swoim ojcu._ \- powiedziała Sylarana i podpełzła z jego piersi do jego twarzy, po czym położyła swój łeb na jego podbródku. - _Powinien wiedzieć, że jego ojciec jest lojalny temu, kto upokarza węże i zmusza je do słuchania rozkazów. Powinien wiedzieć, co taka lojalność oznacza._

\- Ale nie chciałem, żeby się w ten sposób dowiedział - wymamrotał Harry. Potarł czoło. Głowa go bolała, pewnie z braku jedzenia. - Nie chciałem, żeby musiał wybierać między przyjacielem a swoją rodziną. Nie doszłoby do tego, gdybym go już dawno od siebie odepchnął. Chyba...

Jego głos raptownie się urwał. Kolory się rozmyły na jego oczach i pokój zawirował. Usłyszał jeszcze tylko krótki krzyk Sylarany i potem ciszę. Kiedy próbował sięgnąć w jej stronę, ktoś odtrącił jego mentalną dłoń.

_No. Tak lepiej._

Harry próbował krzyczeć. Znał ten głos. Tom Riddle.

 _Bez swojego węża już nie jesteś taki silny, co?_ zamruczał Tom. Kiedy Harry zamknął na chwilę oczy w mrugnięciu, mógł zobaczyć młodego człowieka stojącego pod kamienną ścianą. Uśmiechał się sztucznie. Jego oczy lśniły, a szaty miał rozwiane w narastającej mocy. Ta siła wbiła czarne pazury w kamienną ścianę i piach pod nią. Harry nie musiał długo kombinować, żeby się domyślić, że to właśnie tej mocy używa do kontrolowania go. _No dobrze, czekałem już wystarczająco długo. Znudziłem się i chcę, żebyś znowu kogoś skrzywdził. Chodź, pobawimy się._

Harry poczuł jak wstaje i idzie do wyjścia skrzydła szpitalnego. Riddle zaśmiał się i poprawił pazury, które trzymały go w ryzach. Krok Harry'ego nieco się zmienił, jakby był trzymanym na wodzach koniem.

Harry walczył. Użył całej oklumencji jakiej nauczył się od Snape'a do walki z Riddle'em, ciskając w niego obrazami mającymi go rozproszyć, kuszącymi wspomnieniami, które miały sprawić żeby się nimi zajął i rozluźnił uchwyt, kurtynami, które prowadziłyby do głębszych regionów jego umysłu, w których Riddle mógłby złapać lepszy uchwyt. Riddle zignorował je wszystkie i w końcu prychnął i zacisnął jedną z dłoni. Burza obrazów ustała. Harry poczuł jak część jego umysłu, w której zebrał wiedzę o tym jak praktykować oklumencję, zostaje przed nim zamknięta.

 _Znam cię_ , powiedział Riddle znudzonym głosem. _Siedziałem w twoim umyśle przez cały ten czas kiedy Severus Snape_ \- te dwa słowa zostały powiedziane ze szczerą nienawiścią - _próbował cię nauczyć sztuk mentalnych. Jak zdobędę nad tobą silniejszą władzę, jak już się_ stanę _tobą, planuję poczekać na jedną z takich lekcji i go zaatakować. Nawet nie będzie się tego spodziewał._ Riddle już w tym momencie syczał z zawiści i Harry podejrzewał, że kolejne słowa mówił już w wężomowie. _Przejrzałem twoje wspomnienia, Harry. Severus Snape jest zdrajcą. Zapłaci za to. Przysięgam, że mi za to zapłaci._

Harry po raz kolejny spróbował się wyrwać, wezwać Sylaranę. Nie odpowiedziała. Riddle parsknął. _Naprawdę ci się wydawało, że bym ją przeoczył? Oczywiście, że nie. Uśpiłem ją, zupełnie jak ostatnim razem._

Świat Harry'ego zapadł się jak umierająca gwiazda. _To znaczy... to znaczy..._

 _Że to ty spetryfikowałeś tę wariatkę? Oczywiście, że tak._ Riddle westchnął. _Mógłbym ją po prostu zabić, ale uznałem, że tak będzie lepiej._ Jego głos nagle zaczął go ciąć i siekać, przez co Harry zaczął zwijać się z bólu w swojej głowie, choć nie w ciele. Jego ciało w dalszym ciągu szło spokojnie przed siebie po schodach i w dół korytarzy, chowając się w zaułki i ciemne kąty ilekroć ktoś nadchodził. _Chcę cię skrzywdzić, Harry. Petryfikowanie twoich przyjaciół jednego po drugim to najlepszy sposób._

 _Nie rozumiem_ , pomyślał Harry. Nie był w stanie wygrać z Riddle'em, jeszcze nie. Teraz musiał oszczędzać siły i kombinować, jak wykorzystać to opętanie żeby pomóc Connorowi. _Czemu tak bardzo chcesz skrzywdzić akurat mnie? Czemu nie mojego brata?_

Riddle zaśmiał się, a brzmiał przy tym jak smok, któremu kompletnie odbiło. _Wiem, czym jesteś, Harry. Jak ci się wydaje, w jaki sposób ukryłem się w twojej głowie?_ Zaczekał chwilę, po czym dodał ze zniecierpliwieniem: _Twoja blizna. Połączenie ze mną. Tak tu spokojnie. Tak bardzo swojsko._

 _Powiem o tobie Snape'owi,_ powiedział Harry, kiedy skręcili na trzecie piętro. _On się ciebie pozbędzie._

 _Nie_ , Riddle radośnie się z nim nie zgodził. _Nie sądzę, żeby był w stanie. Tyle razy przeszukiwał ci głowę i jakoś nigdy mnie nie znalazł, prawda? I nie będzie miał okazji. Tym razem będziesz podejrzany, Harry. Albo powiesz im prawdę albo cię przyłapią na gorącym uczynku. Jeszcze nie zdecydowałem, co będzie zabawniejsze,_ powiedział.

 _Wtedy mnie wywalą_ , warknął Harry. Szli szybko korytarzem na trzecim piętrze, więc przygotował się na odkrycie, gdzie jest wejście do Komnaty. Być może powinien rzucić się już na Riddle'a i nie dopuścić w ogóle do jej otworzenia. _Wtedy to się będziesz miał z pyszna._

Błysk ognia w samym środku jego umysłu uciszył Harry'ego. Potknął się i pochylił na moment, łapiąc się za, jak się tylko mógł domyślać, bliznę na czole, i szedł dalej.

 _Nie lubię oporu_ , powiedział Riddle spokojnie, ale z nutką groźby w swoim tonie. _A ty mi się opierasz, Harry. Jak to możliwe, skoro jesteś mój? Zaraz spetryfikujesz kolejnego swojego przyjaciela. Cała szkoła, a już na pewno twój brat zwróci się przeciwko tobie nawet jeśli powiesz im prawdę. Opętany przez Lorda Voldemorta? Kto ci wtedy udzieli ochrony? A gdy już będę dość silny, wrócę dzięki tobie do życia. Co o tym myślisz, Harry? Będziesz czekał całymi miesiącami na nieuniknione, podczas gdy ja będę zbierał siły._

Harry mu nie odpowiedział. Gdyby to zrobił, to pewnie znowu by usłyszał, że się opiera. Dlatego siedział cicho, oddychał ostrożnie i cały czas szukał miejsc w swoim umyśle, które były poza kontrolą tych czarnych szponów.

Pomyślał, że jest jedno takie miejsce. Przygotował się. Musiał zobaczyć, jeśli wszystko inne zawiedzie, gdzie Tom Riddle chowa się w jego umyśle, skoro nawet Snape'owi nie udało się go znaleźć.

 _Przykro mi, nie mogę ci pokazać tej części_ , powiedział nagle Riddle i kolory nagle rozmazały się kompletnie aż nie osiągnęły barwy opalenizny. Chwilę potem Harry zauważył, że mruga. Znowu stał przed wielką kałużą wody, a wiadomość na ścianie tym razem brzmiała: _Kto ośmiela się sprzeciwiać dziedzicowi? Stańcie przed nim i pogrążcie się w rozpaczy!_

Na ziemi leżało spetryfikowane ciało Neville'a Longbottoma.

Harry opadł ciężko na kolana i złapał się obiema rękami za swoją rozpaloną głowę. Tylko tyle mógł zdołał zrobić zanim Riddle nie odzyskał nad nim kontroli.

 _Zostaniesz tu póki ktoś nie przyjdzie_ , mruknął Riddle. _Mam nadzieję, że to będzie twój brat, ale tego akurat nie mam jak zaplanować._ Westchnął. _A w międzyczasie powiem ci, co zrobię twojemu bratu jak już będę go miał w swojej mocy - w twojej mocy. Niebawem to będzie jedno i to samo._

 _Spierdalaj!_ wrzasnął Harry i przyjął ból, który mu odpowiedział. To było lepsze niż nie robienie niczego. Wciąż też czekał w bezpiecznym miejscu swojego umysłu.

Nagle zza zakrętu dobiegły ich kroki. Przez chwilę mentalna wizja Riddle'a, jaką Harry miał w głowie, wstała w oczekiwaniu; następnie skrzywiła się i pokręciła głową.

 _No_ oczywiście _, że to musi być on_ , wymamrotał. _Jemu jeszcze nie mogę stawić czoła._

Zanurkował. Harry obserwował go i patrzył gdzie leci i poczuł jak odzyskuje władzę nad własnym ciałem i w tej samej chwili Sylarana się obudziła, sycząc wściekle. Harry opadł bezwładnie na bok, łzy mu leciały po policzkach.

Usłyszał jak kroki wychodzą zza rogu, zatrzymują się na chwilę, po czym biegną w jego stronę. Ktoś przykląkł przy nim i obrócił jego głowę. Harry zorientował się, że patrzy na Snape'a.

Ból w jego głowie był coraz gorszy. Harry domyślał się, że Riddle stara się go ogłuszyć zanim powie Snape'owi.

Wbił wzrok w czarne oczy Snape'a i wydusił z siebie słowa zanim pozwolił, żeby ból i poczucie winy pociągnęły go ze sobą w ciemność.

\- Tom Riddle ukrył się w pudełku.


	14. Ponura Nadzieja

Jak już było po wszystkim, Snape uznał, że sytuacja rozwinęłaby się zupełnie inaczej gdyby Draco nie dogonił go zanim zdążył wnieść Harry'ego do swojego gabinetu.

\- Profesorze Snape.

Odwrócił się ponieważ nie spodziewał się takiego tonu. Mógłby zignorować histeryczny płacz dziecka czy zwykłe, niewinne pytanie o pracę domową z eliksirów. Byłyby mniej istotne od jak najszybszego znalezienia sposobu na uleczenie Harry'ego i znalezienia sposobu na opanowanie Toma Riddle'a.

Ale Draco przemówił do niego w chłodnym, uprzejmym tonie czarodzieja czystej krwi, tonie, na który Snape nauczył się reagować bardzo szybko. Zamrugał, kiedy się odwrócił. Po raz pierwszy mógł zobaczyć Lucjusza Malfoya w Draconie - Lucjusza takiego, jakim był wszystkie te lata temu podczas inicjacji Snape'a do kręgu śmierciożerców, Lucjusza tej nocy w której wyjaśniał mu potęgę i chwałę tej sprawy.

Snape niemal miał ochotę pochylić głowę. Co, oczywiście, jeszcze bardziej go zirytowało. Nie był już młody i już z pewnością nie był idiotą.

\- Draco. - Dopilnował, żeby jego głos był zjadliwy i zimny. Być może nigdy nie osiągnie w tym mistrzostwa Lucjusza Malfoya, ale przez lata opanował swój własny rodzaj chłodu, jakim obdarzał ludzi pytających go o błahe sprawy. - Jestem trochę zajęty, jak widzisz...

Draco wreszcie zauważył Harry'ego. Na jego twarzy pojawiło się tylko jeszcze większe zacięcie, czego Snape nie rozumiał. Odnosił wrażenie, że chłopcy byli sobie blisko, tyle przynajmniej można było wywnioskować z histerii w jakie wpadał Draco ilekroć Harry go ignorował.

\- Miał kolejny atak, prawda? - zapytał. - Wciąż ma Mrocznego Pana w swojej głowie.

Snape przymrużył oczy. _Czy ten mały idiota rozpowiadał na prawo i lewo prawdę o tym co go spotkało?_

\- To nie twoja sprawa, Draco - powiedział. - W tej chwili wracaj do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Możesz przekazać wszystkim, że będę zajęty przez resztę dnia.

Spróbował przejść koło Dracona. Harry zaczynał już mu ciążyć, a jego locusta bez przerwy syczała. Snape wolał nie mieć jej znowu owiniętej wokół swojej szyi, a podejrzewał, że do tego właśnie dojdzie, jeśli wężyca uzna, że nie robi wszystkiego żeby tylko pomóc Harry'emu.

\- To _jest_ moja sprawa - powiedział Draco. - I proszę go zabrać do swojego prywatnego pokoju, nie do gabinetu. Idę z wami.

\- Jak _śmiesz_ mi rozkazywać? - Snape obrócił się w jego stronę. Harry był w niebezpieczeństwie, ale nie mógł pozwolić żeby taka zniewaga uszła płazem. - Nie myśl sobie, że ci nie dam szlabanu.

\- Muszę fiuknąć do mojego ojca - powiedział Draco, którego twarz była maską spokoju. - To on dał Harry'emu książkę, która miała w sobie Mrocznego Pana. A Harry nikomu o tym nie powiedział. _Ochronił_ go. - W jego tonie była jakaś intensywna emocja, ale Snape nie był jeszcze pewien, jaka. - Mój ojciec jest mu winien dług honorowy. I w tej chwili go zapłaci.

Snape jeszcze bardziej przymrużył oczy, ignorując szok, jaki wywołały w nim te wieści. Tym mógł zająć się później.

\- Naprawdę ci się wydaje, że twój ojciec będzie w stanie pomóc przy wyciąganiu Mrocznego Pana z głowy Harry'ego?

\- Nie z tym - powiedział Draco. - Z daleko idącymi konsekwencjami. - Milczał przez chwilę w czasie której Snape tylko się na niego gapił, po czym dodał, głosem, w którym było tyle zawiści, że brzmiał niemal jak stary śmierciożerca: - Poza tym, chcę, żeby zobaczył do czego doprowadził.

Snape uznał, że już dość czasu stracił na kłótnie. Harry się poruszył, niebawem będzie się budzić. Wówczas podniosą się jego tarcze zrobione z poczucia winy i pogardy do samego siebie. Snape chciał zajrzeć do umysłu chłopca póki ten jeszcze spał, żeby zobaczyć czy Tom Riddle się gdzieś nie czai.

\- Niech będzie - powiedział, po czym ruszył dalej korytarzem, mijając drzwi do swojego gabinetu. Szepnął hasło ścianie. Otworzyła się.

Draco wszedł zaraz po nim i momentalnie udał się w stronę kominka. Snape uznał, że nie będzie tego słuchał. Draco postawi się Lucjuszowi i przegra. A jego cała uwaga powinna teraz przypaść Harry'emu.

Położył chłopca na dywanie i przez chwilę obserwował jego oddech. Blizna Harry'ego odcinała się na jego czole, choć jej kształt trochę zamazał się pod cienką warstwą krwi. Snape syknął przez zęby. _Przeklęta blizna. Oczywiście. To pewnie przez nią idzie połączenie pomiędzy Harrym i Mrocznym Panem. Raczej nie będę w stanie jej usunąć, ale mogę chociaż zmniejszyć ból._

Wyciągnął rękę i położył dłoń na głowie Harry'ego. W razie potrzeby był w stanie użyć legilimencji bez kontaktu wzrokowego. Zwykle potem okrutnie bolała go głowa przez kilka dni, ale nie ma niczego za darmo. A teraz nie było niczego, czym by nie zapłacił, byle tylko pozbyć się Toma Riddle'a. Snape podejrzewał, że w czasie swojego pobytu w głowie chłopca, przejrzał jego wspomnienia i wiedział już o zdradzie. Tu chodziło też o jego bezpieczeństwo.

\- _Legilimens_ \- szepnął.

Wszedł do umysłu, który był zdecydowanie zbyt spokojny. Snape rozejrzał się i nagle zalały go potoki szoku, przerażenia i odrazy. Instynktownie odskoczył, ale po chwili dotarło do niego jak koszmarny ból musiał przeżywać Harry. Wiedział, że zacisnął zęby i na szczęce zadrżał mu mięsień.

Odrzucił od siebie fizyczne doznania. Żeby tu coś osiągnąć, musiał się absolutnie skupić.

Powoli ruszył przed siebie. Wokół niego unosiły się strzępy sieci, szarpane niekiedy przez cuchnący wiatr. Locusta była opleciona już wokół całego umysłu chłopca, niebezpiecznie jasna nić, która zapuściła swoje korzenie jeszcze głębiej od czasu kiedy Snape zaglądał tu ostatnim razem. Myśli Harry'ego wciąż owijały się wokół kamiennego bloku poświęconemu ochronie jego brata, który stanowił centrum jego umysłu i wyglądało na to, że jeszcze więcej sieci się wokół niego owinęło. Wyglądało to trochę jakby niektóre próbowały się wyrwać, ale trening Harry'ego przywiązał je z powrotem.

Było też pudełko.

Snape zadrżał na jego widok. Kłódki zrobiły się ogromne i wyczuwał w nich dotyk magii mroku, która na pewno nie należała do Harry'ego. Tom Riddle tam był. Naprawdę schował się w pudełku. Snape wziął się w garść. Będzie musiał je otworzyć siłą.

\- _Nie rób tego._

Głos był chłodny i dochodził zewsząd, uderzał w jego skórę niczym promienie słońca. Snape obrócił się. W jego stronę płynęła złota nić. Po raz pierwszy usłyszał głos locusty.

\- _Jeśli teraz otworzysz pudełko, to go zniszczysz. Tom Riddle czeka. Wolałby teraz z tobą nie walczyć, ale jeśli otworzysz teraz pudełko, to w desperacji będzie. W najlepszym wypadku rozszarpie umysł Harry'ego na strzępy. W najgorszym przejmie kompletną kontrolę nad Harrym i jego magią._

Snape to rozważył, a przynajmniej się starał; sama myśl sprawiała, że miał ochotę zacząć krzyczeć. Pokręcił głową.

\- Ale jeśli zostawimy pudełko w spokoju, to Riddle będzie się w nim krył i stopniowo rósł w siłę.

\- _Wiem._ \- Locusta owinęła się wokół rzeczonego pudełka i położyła łeb na wieczku. - _Ale nie ma innego wyjścia. Przynajmniej Harry w tej chwili żyje, a póki żyje, może walczyć._ \- W jej głosie pojawiła się nutka rozbawienia. - _Póki ma mnie,_ będzie _walczył._ \- Znowu podniosła łeb i spojrzała prosto na Snape'a. - _Ale jeśli rozwalisz pudełko, zniszczysz całą jego obronę. Wyciągniesz Toma Riddle'a. Wyciągniesz emocje, które Harry tam schował. Wyciągniesz ciemność._

Snape'owi nie podobało się to, w jaki sposób powiedziała ostatnie słowo.

\- Tobie nie chodzi o mroczną magię.

\- _Chodzi mi o nieatrakcyjne emocje Harry'ego_ zmieszane _z jego magią i wypuszczone wszystkie na raz, do tego pod kontrolą Riddle'a._ \- Locusta brzmiała jakby traciła cierpliwość. - _Pomyśl o tym przez chwilę, Snape, jeśli łaska._

Snape odetchnął nerwowo.

\- W takim razie co proponujesz, żebyśmy zrobili?

\- _Zapytaj Harry'ego. To_ jego _umysł. Do tego właśnie się budzi, więc i tak będzie chciał z tobą porozmawiać._ \- Locusta opuściła łeb, po czym owinęła się ciasno wokół pudełka niczym kolejny zamek. - _Nie dam Harry'emu wrzucić tu już czegokolwiek innego._

Sieci wokół Snape'a nagle się napięły i wyrzuciły go z powrotem do jego umysłu. Otworzył oczy. Harry patrzył się na niego z szeroko otwartymi z przerażenia oczami, dysząc ciężko. Odwrócił głowę, koncentrując się ze wszystkich sił, po czym wydał z siebie cichy jęk.

Snape nie zrozumiał, co powiedział chwilę potem, ponieważ syczał w wężomowie, ale najwyraźniej locusta była nieugięta i nie pozwoliła mu schować swoich emocji. Następną taktyką Harry'ego była próba schowania się. Zwinął się w kłębek na dywanie, chowając głowę w ramiona i zakrywając twarz rękami. Snape słyszał jego szybki oddech i sporadyczne ciche jęki zrodzone z desperacji i bólu.

\- Co się stało chłopcu?

Snape obrócił się szybko. Lucjusz Malfoy wyszedł z jego kominka, otrzepując swój płaszcz z sadzy i rozglądając się po pokoju z lekko skrzywionymi z odrazy ustami, jakby z zasady nie popierał gustu Snape'a do wystrojów. Wreszcie spojrzał znowu na Harry'ego i uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Stało mu się to, że ma Mrocznego Pana w swojej głowie.

Draco stanął przed swoim ojcem, żeby stawić mu czoła, a jego twarz była maską idealnego lodu. Lucjusz zerknął na swojego syna, po czym spojrzał na niego jeszcze raz, tym razem na dłuższą chwilę. Snape nie widział w nim krzty wyrzutów sumienia, ani nawet ciekawości, jedynie lekki grymas, przez który wyglądał jak ktoś, kto położył gdzieś swoją różdżkę i teraz nie wie, gdzie jest, a nie chce użyć zaklęcia przywołującego żeby ją znaleźć.

\- O czym ty mówisz, Draconie? - zapytał Lucjusz. - Nakłoniłeś mnie do przybycia tutaj mówiąc o długu honorowym, ale nie potrafię zrozumieć co mogę być winien dziecku, które nawet nie umie się kontrolować.

Harry wydał z siebie kolejny jęk, tym razem głośniejszy, jakby w odpowiedzi. Snape spojrzał na niego i zobaczył łzy lecące mu po policzkach, zmieszane z cienką strużką krwi która prawdopodobnie pochodziła z blizny.

Snape wahał się dłuższą chwilę, po czym sapnął z irytacją - na siebie, na Harry'ego, na sytuację - i przesunął się do przodu, żeby ostrożnie podnieść chłopca. Locusta, leżąca w bezruchu na lewym ramieniu Harry'ego, otarła się o niego, ale go nie ukąsiła. Snape, wdzięczny za to bardziej niż to rozsądne, powoli usiadł, odchylając się do tyłu i ostrożnie przytulił Harry'ego do piersi.

\- Cicho, Harry - powiedział miękko. - Już dobrze. Poradzimy z nim sobie.

Harry spiął się i spróbował się odsunąć. Snape przytrzymał go mocniej. Póki locusta nie reagowała, nie uważał, żeby Harry był w stanie skrzywdzić kogoś albo siebie.

\- Nie wierć się - szepnął, wmuszając na siłę w swój ton ciepło, a przynajmniej jego parodię. - Potrzebujesz, żeby ktoś cię przytrzymał.

Harry zamarł, chociaż Snape nie miał pojęcia, czy to przez to co powiedział, czy też może locusta powiedziała mu coś w jego głowie, czy może przez coś zupełnie innego. Wciąż ciężko dyszał, a jego serce biło szybko i tak mocno, że Snape czuł to przez szaty, jakby trzymał małe, przerażone zwierzątko. Snape delikatnie odsunął grzywkę z czoła chłopca i z ulgą zobaczył, że blizna przestała krwawić. Harry zaciskał mocno powieki. Wyglądało to jakby nie miał zamiaru ich już kiedykolwiek otworzyć.

\- Dług honorowy, ojcze, to ten, który jesteś my dłużny za to, że Harry nigdy nikomu nie wspomniał o tym, że to od ciebie dostał tę książkę.

Snape spojrzał w górę. Draco stał teraz między Snape'em a swoim ojcem, a dokładnie, między Harrym i swoim ojcem.

W ręku trzymał różdżkę.

Snape przymrużył oczy. Nie bardzo rozumiał co się dzieje, ale jeśli dobrze się domyślał...

\- Nie rozumiem, czemu mam być odpowiedzialny za głupią dziecięcą dumę - powiedział Lucjusz. Teraz jego oczy nie wyrażały niczego poza znudzeniem. Nawet niewielki grymas, jaki wcześniej zauważył Snape, zniknął. - Mógł powiedzieć swoim opiekunom, że to ode mnie dostał tę książkę, albo dokładniej, że to ja upuściłem ją do kociołka najmłodszej latorośli Weasleyów i on zdecydował się ją zabrać. Stawiłbym czoła burzy, jaką by to rozpętało. Niestraszny mi gniew Potterów.

\- On _zdecydował_ , że nie chce tego robić - powiedział Draco. - Dumbledore wie o opętaniu i zdaje sobie sprawę, że mamy do czynienia z Mrocznym Panem, a Harry i tak to przed nim ukrył. Naprawdę ci się wydaje, że byłbyś w stanie stawić czoła Dumbledore'owi, ojcze?

Lucjusz syknął cicho.

\- Draconie - powiedział, przerzucając wzrok tak, że patrzył teraz wyłącznie na swojego syna. - Nie będę tolerował braku szacunku.

Draco nawet nie drgnął pod jego spojrzeniem. Snape jeszcze nigdy nie widział, żeby jego podopieczny stał kiedyś tak nieruchomo, z tak szeroko otwartymi oczami i tak nienaganną postawą. Jego głos nawet przez chwilę się nie załamał.

\- To nie jest brak szacunku, ojcze. To szczera prawda. Harry Potter zrobił co tylko było w jego mocy by ofiarować rodzinie Malfoyów swoją opiekę i patronat...

\- _Patronat_? - powtórzył Lucjusz w szoku, po czym szybko zamknął usta. Na jego policzki wypłynął delikatny rumieniec. Snape niewiele pamiętał z tych nauk, ale miał wrażenie, że takie zacięcie się równało się potknięciu w tańcu czystej krwi. Jakby na potwierdzenie tego, Draco uśmiechnął się, równie delikatnie co ten rumieniec, równie chłodno i z dystansem co księżyc.

\- Owszem, patronat - powiedział, jakby smakował to słowo. - Ochronił cię przed Dumbledore'em, ojcze. Ochronił mnie przed różdżką Rona Weasleya, a potem _przed swoim własnym bratem_. Chłopiec, Który Przeżył kazał mu się odsunąć, ojcze, a on mu się sprzeciwił. Starał się ze wszystkich sił, żebym nie dowiedział się o tym, że to ty dałeś mu tę książkę. A wiesz, dlaczego? - Draco podniósł głowę tak wysoko, że Snape mógł zobaczyć jego puls. Bił wolno i dostojnie, absolutne przeciwieństwo pulsu, które wciąż uderzało jak szalone o jego pierś.

Lucjusz pokręcił głową, jakby zahipnotyzowany.

\- Ponieważ nie chciał mnie zmuszać do wyboru między moim przyjacielem i moją rodziną - powiedział ostro Draco. - Chciał, żebym dalej wierzył, że jesteś honorowy, że nie dałbyś mrocznego artefaktu osobie, która nie zrobiła ci nic złego - i która w dodatku jest moim przyjacielem. Troszczył się o moje samopoczucie, moje bezpieczeństwo i o moje pochodzenie. - Zamilkł na moment. - Chronił honor naszej rodziny znacznie lepiej od ciebie, ojcze.

Potem nastała długa cisza. Snape odkrył, że nie może już dłużej obserwować dwóch Malfoyów. Poświęcił więc swoją uwagę Harry'emu, głaszcząc chłopca po głowie i mamrocząc słowa pociechy. Nie pozwolił sobie słuchać tych słów. Nie byłby w stanie potem żyć ze sobą, gdyby to zrobił.

Harry wreszcie ucichł. Kiedy przemówił, jego głos był tak zachrypnięty od furii i łez, że Snape był zaskoczony, że w ogóle jest w stanie mówić.

\- Panie Malfoy. - To sprawiło, że Lucjusz na niego spojrzał. - Nie chciałem, żeby pan się kiedykolwiek o tym dowiedział. Przepraszam. Nie chcę, żeby Malfoyowie byli mi cokolwiek dłużni, nie musi pan robić czegokolwiek, o co poprosi pana Draco. - Harry położył brodę na karku Snape'a żeby spojrzeć groźnie na Dracona. - Draco, proszę, przestań już. Wolałbym, żebyś wybrał swoją rodzinę.

Draco pokręcił głową.

\- Ja już podjąłem decyzję, Harry. Dziękuję ci za twój wkład, ale mimo wszystko podjąłeś decyzje, które miały na celu ochronę honoru Malfoyów. A teraz robię to co chcę. - Odwracał się, powoli, w stronę swojego ojca, aż nie stanął z nim twarzą w twarz. - A ja chcę honor Malfoyów z powrotem.

Snape zobaczył, że cios trafił do celu. Lucjusz zacisnął usta tak mocno, że aż pobielały. Następnie, z policzkami zalanymi coraz silniejszym rumieńcem, pochylił głowę przed Harrym.

\- Panie Potter, przykro mi z powodu dowolnej przykrości jaka pana spotkała z powodu tej książki - powiedział. - Przysięgam na swój ród, że nie miałem pojęcia co w sobie zawierała. Zostałem poinformowany, że mam ją odebrać z miejsca, w której została ukryta i upewnić się, że dotrze do Hogwartu. Pozwolenie na to, by dostała się w pańskie ręce świadczyło o lekkomyślności niegodnej Malfoya, tym większej, że temu, kto najbardziej ucierpiał w wyniku tego okazał się być przyjaciel mojego syna, który zawsze traktował nas z szacunkiem. Proszę o wybaczenie.

Harry kiwnął głową.

\- Niczego od pana nie potrzebuję, panie Malfoy...

\- Oczywiście, że potrzebujesz - przerwał mu Draco. - Harry, jak odkryją, że znowu ktoś został spetryfikowany, co, jak domyślam się z twojego stanu, właśnie zaszło, to spróbują cię wyrzucić ze szkoły. Mój ojciec jest w radzie nadzorczej szkoły. Może ich powstrzymać przed podjęciem tej decyzji. - Draco spojrzał na swojego ojca. - Może ich _nakłonić_ do zmiany zdania.

Snape wstrzymał oddech. Obawiał się, że Draco posunął się za daleko. Ale po dłuższej chwili Lucjusz się uśmiechnął i nawet uklęknął i objął swojego syna.

\- Jak ktoś już ma mnie prześcignąć w tańcu - wymamrotał - to już wolę, żeby to był mój syn. _Brawo_ , Draconie.

\- Dziękuję, ojcze - powiedział Draco i przytulił się do niego.

Snape pokręcił głową. Mimo, że dawno temu - za czasów, gdy był śmierciożercą - był absolutnie poświęcony idei ochrony kultury czystej krwi, do dziś miał problemy ze zrozumieniem niektórych jej aspektów.

\- Pójdę więc teraz spłacić mój dług honorowy - powiedział Lucjusz i kiwnął Harry'emu głową. - Panie Potter. Mam nadzieję, że nasze następne spotkanie odbędzie się w... mniej ekstremalnych warunkach.

Snape zerknął z ukosa na Harry'ego, pewien, że chłopiec będzie patrzył na Lucjusza ze zgrozą. Ale Harry nie dość, że był dość spokojny, to jeszcze lekko się uśmiechał.

\- Dziękuję, panie Malfoy - powiedział. - Naprawdę nie winię pana za ten pamiętnik. Od początku mojej przyjaźni z Draco wiedziałem, gdzie leży pańska lojalność.

 _I prawdopodobnie naprawdę nie wini_ Lucjusza, pomyślał Snape. Znowu pokręcił głową. Były takie chwile, kiedy Harry zachowywał się bardziej jak czarodziej czystej krwi niż Draco. _Chociaż dzisiaj_ , pomyślał, patrząc to na jednego, to na drugiego chłopca, _mam wrażenie, że byli sobie w tym równi._

Lucjusz przytaknął powoli, po czym przymrużył lekko oczy.

\- Draco powiedział, że jest pan wężousty - powiedział nagle. - Czy to prawda?

Harry zamknął oczy, jakby się koncentrując, po czym zaczął syczeć. Chwilę później jego bluza drgnęła, a jego locusta wystawiła łeb, wychylając się spod kołnierza, i zasyczała z powrotem.

Lucjusz jeszcze bardziej przymrużył oczy. Snape obserwował jak ten docenia węża i wiedział, że tym razem rozumie swojego starego przyjaciela i wroga. Lucjusz był Ślizgonem na długo przed tym jak został śmierciożercą. Szanował dar wężomowy, darzył go wielkim szacunkiem...

 _Nabożną czcią?_ Snape pomyślał, widząc jak oczy Lucjusza śledzą szybki ruch wężowego języka. _Być może._

Lucjusz ponownie kiwnął głową.

\- Będę nasłuchiwał kolejnych nowin o pańskich wyczynach, panie Potter - powiedział, po czym ruszył w stronę kominka. Snape obserwował jak znika, a płomienie zamigotały na chwilę wokół niego na zielono. Draco patrzył za nim trzymając wysoko głowę i sztywno kark.

Następnie zawrócił i podszedł do nich, próbując wyciągnąć Harry'ego z objęć z Snape'a. Snape z przyjemnością puścił chłopca. Pomógłby Harry'emu w każdy sposób jaki będzie konieczny dla dobra wojny jak i ich własnego, ale trzymanie małych chłopców, którzy mieli w głowie Toma Riddle'a było po prostu nie na jego nerwy. Draco, który przygarnął Harry'ego do siebie i nie ruszał się póki drugi chłopiec się nie poddał i nie odwzajemnił gestu, był dużo lepiej stworzony do tej roli.

Draco spojrzał Snape'owi w oczy ponad głową Harry'ego.

\- Co teraz robimy? - zapytał. Jedna z jego dłoni spoczywała na karku Harry'ego, a jego palce łagodnie przeczesywały jego włosy. Snape'a zastanawiało poniekąd, czy Draco zdaje sobie sprawę jak bardzo zaborczy jest ten gest.

\- Musimy znaleźć sposób walki z Tomem Riddle'em - powiedział, kiedy już odchrząknął. - Chowa się w pudełku, które jest w umyśle Harry'ego, takim, którego Harry używał, żeby chować w nim silne emocje. - Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy to rozsądne dzielić się tą wiedzą z Draconem, ale chłopcy przeżyli razem w ciągu ostatnich kilku minut tyle, że zaowalone sugestie mogłyby brzmieć niezręcznie. - Nie możemy otworzyć pudełka nie wypuszczając stamtąd Riddle'a, a ten będzie z nami walczył. Wąż zapewnił mnie, że taka walka doszczętnie zniszczy psychikę Harry'ego.

\- W takim razie ta opcja odpada - powiedział Draco tonem, który sugerował, że póki on ma w tej sprawie coś do powiedzenia, ta sugestia nigdy nie będzie choćby brana pod uwagę. - Co innego?

Snape odchylił się i złożył razem ręce, opierając tylko opuszki o siebie nawzajem.

\- Uczyłem Harry'ego oklumencji - powiedział. - Możemy stworzyć w jego umyśle tarcze, które utrzymają Riddle'a. Obawiam się jednak, że nie utrzymają one zbyt długo. Nie możemy też zniszczyć pudełka, bo to się wiąże ze zbyt dużym ryzykiem. Nie możemy też osuszyć pudełka po jednym wspomnieniu na raz, czego osobiście bym wolał. Teraz przeszkodzi nam w tym Tom Riddle. - Przypomniał sobie co powiedziała wężyca i zadrżał. _Nie mogę walczyć z Mrocznym Panem, młodym czy nie, w głowie Harry'ego, kiedy ten będzie miał dostęp choćby do części mocy Harry'ego._

\- W takim razie to też odpada - powiedział Draco niewzruszony. - Co nam jeszcze zostało?

\- Nabranie wystarczającej ilości sił, żeby z nim walczyć.

Harry podniósł głowę i wreszcie zaczął odpychać od siebie Dracona. Draco się zawahał, ale w końcu pozwolił by jego ramiona opadły. Harry się obrócił, jego ręce były zaciśnięte w pięści a twarz w połowie zalana krwią z blizny.

W jego oczach płonęła furia, takiego rodzaju głęboka i skupiona agresja, że Snape z miejsca wiedział, że Harry normalnie schowałby ją w pudełku. Odetchnął głęboko.

\- Wiem, co trzeba zrobić - powiedział Harry do Snape'a. - Nie wiem tylko _jak_. Ale nauczy mnie pan, prawda?

Snape podniósł głowę.

\- Nauczę. _Nie pozwolę_ na powrót Voldemorta.

Usłyszał ciche, zaskoczone westchnięcie Dracona i zastanowił się, czy to przez jego ostateczną deklarację lojalności, czy może dlatego, że powiedział imię Mrocznego Pana. Nie obchodziło go to. W tej chwili nie widział niczego poza oczami Harry'ego i furią w nich, i potrzebą odpowiedzenia na tę furię.

Przypomniał sobie talent Harry'ego do eliksirów, czy lotu na miotle, czy wreszcie zaklęć obronnych. Harry używał ich wszystkich należycie, ale się w nie nie zagłębiał tak jak powinien, ponieważ jego uwaga zawsze była skupiona na czymś innym, na jego bracie. To samo było z oklumencją; zdawał sobie sprawę, że to było ważne, ale pasywnie opierał się lekcjom ze Snape'em ponieważ nie był w stanie połączyć tego bezpośrednio z ochroną jego brata.

Ale teraz, kiedy Harry wiedział, że musi pokonać Toma Riddle'a, albo zginąć, albo stać się wrogiem swojego brata...

Snape poczuł ciężką, ponurą nadzieję, która złapała go za serce i zaczęła ściskać.

\- W takim razie dowiem się też jak to zrobić - powiedział Harry. - Przede wszystkim, profesorze, czy może pan otoczyć pudełko tarczami, tak, żeby Riddle nie wiedział co robimy? - Jego wzrok był zimny jak lód. - Nie chcę, żeby wiedział, co robimy.

\- Mogę spróbować - powiedział ostrożnie Snape. - Byłem lepszym oklumentą niż on był legilimentą, inaczej bym nie przeżył. Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nawet teraz może nas podsłuchiwać i wie, co planujemy?

\- Proszę to po prostu zrobić - powiedział Harry.

\- Aż tak mi ufasz? - Snape nie mógł się powstrzymać, musiał o to zapytać.

\- W ogóle panu nie ufam - powiedział Harry prosto z mostu. - Ale wiem, co trzeba zrobić. To dla Connora. To jedyny człowiek dla którego zgodziłbym się przejść przez coś takiego, jedyny powód dla którego nie jestem teraz w drodze do Dumbledore'a. Dumbledore wsadziłby mnie do świętego Mungo, czy gdzie tam, dla mojego własnego bezpieczeństwa. - Harry pokręcił głową. - Moje bezpieczeństwo jest mniej istotne niż bezpieczeństwo Connora.

Snape zauważył, że Draco chciał coś powiedzieć, ale się powstrzymał. Podniósł brew. _Chłopiec okazał lojalność innemu Ślizgonowi, przynajmniej jednej osobie poza jego bratem. Ciekawe, czy to w ogóle zauważył?_

Ale teraz ważniejsze było wykonanie tego, o co poprosił go Harry, więc Snape spojrzał mu w oczy i zaintonował:

\- _Legilimens_.

W chwilę znalazł się z powrotem między skażonymi, latającymi sieciami, ale tym razem Harry był tam razem z nim, popychając go do przodu i odsłaniając bariery, które zwykle stałyby Snape'owi na drodze. Snape obserwował go nawet jak płynął w stronę pudełka i przygotowywał się do stworzenia tarcz. Harry zdawał się wreszcie przyjąć do wiadomości, że sztuka oklumencji polega na ruchu a nie stabilności. Sieci niemal tańczyły w powiewach jego mocy i ten sam wiatr popychał Snape'a do przodu przez ostatni odcinek dzielący go od pudełka.

 _Chłopiec będzie naturalnym oklumentą jeśli tylko się do tego przyłoży_ , pomyślał Snape, układając ręce po obu stronach pudełka. _A przyłoży się jak tylko uzna, że to uratuje jego brata._

Zrobił wiele błędów, Snape sam był gotów to przyznać, ale żaden z nich nie był tak ogromny jak próba złamania lojalności Harry'ego wobec Connora. To pozostanie niezmienne. Snape będzie o tym na przyszłość pamiętał.

Zaczął splatać tarcze.

Był śmierciożercą, a potem szpiegiem, i w rezultacie mógł bezpiecznie powiedzieć, że znał Voldemorta lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Dumbledore mógł wiedzieć wiele, ale zbyt wiele w nim było Światła. Mógłby dorównać Voldemortowi w magii Mroku; po prostu postanowił nie rozwijać swojej mocy w tym kierunku.

Tymczasem Snape miał za sobą nawet epizod w życiu, w którym uwielbiał rzucać dowolne zaklęcia Mroku, jakie tylko uszłyby mu na sucho przed jego Panem i sam wymyślił kilka eliksirów, które przyprawiły Voldemorta o zachwyt, wszystko to w celu zadania komuś bólu.

Wiedział z czego zrobić tarczę.

Uplótł wspomnienia Harry'ego płaczącego na dywanie, jego twarzy zalanej krwią. Dodał do nich agonię, jaką zobaczył na twarzy Harry'ego tuż przed tym jak Riddle go ogłuszył, kiedy szeptał, że Riddle jest w pudełku. Przypomniał sobie, celowo, bezsilność, która napadła Harry'ego kiedy jego własna locusta nie pozwoliła mu poradzić sobie z emocjami tak, jak to zwykle robił.

Wężyca, owinięta wciąż wokół pudełka, syknęła wtedy. Snape niemal się zawahał. Szybko jednak znieruchomiała i obserwowała jak wspomnienia wirują wokół pudełka, przeplatając się nawzajem.

Teraz przyszedł czas na trudną część. Snape pracował szybko, ale delikatnie, nie pozwalając sobie na chwilę wahania, jego magia odpowiadała jego umysłowi, realizując momentalnie jego pomysły. Przeprowadził nici między granicami wspomnień, łącząc je ze sobą, wykorzystując sieci w umyśle Harry'ego jako inspirację. Żeby jednak Riddle nie zaczął czegoś podejrzewać, widząc w kółko te same wspomnienia, Snape dodał do nich lekką wariację, podobne obrazy Harry'ego w bólu i agonii, które mogły usatysfakcjonować i zafascynować sadyzm Voldemorta. Poustawiał je warstwami, miały się pojawiać powoli, dając Riddle'owi złudzenie, że czas mija, a Harry wciąż się wije w bólu i przerażeniu po opętaniu.

Wreszcie stworzył chmurę mgły, która miała otaczać to wszystko, jako ostatnią linię obrony. Gdyby Riddle przedostał się przez bariery zarówno Harry'ego jak i wężycy, mgła by go zdezorientowała i dała im przynajmniej kilka chwil na reakcję.

Snape poupychał kilka ostatnich warstw na miejsce, popatrzył przez chwilę na dobrze wykonaną robotę, po czym wpuścił tarczę w ruch.

Wizerunki Harry'ego wijącego się z bólu zaczęły grać wokół pudełka. Snape zamknął oczy, wykończony, i pozwolił sobie wypaść z umysłu chłopca.

Musiał być bardziej zmęczony niż mu się wydawało, ponieważ na kilka chwil stracił przytomność. Kiedy się ocknął, chłopcy się cicho kłócili ze sobą.

-...na pewno nie możesz się czuć tak dobrze jak wyglądasz. - To był Draco.

\- Dobrze? - głos Harry'ego miał w sobie ton, którego Snape jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, coś, co niemal brzmiało jak humor. - Oczywiście, że nie jest ze mną dobrze. Ale mogę to chwilowo zignorować, Draco. Muszę. Muszę się skupić na Connorze, na pomaganiu mu, chronieniu go i ratowaniu go. Kiedy-kiedy będę mógł opaść z sił, to obiecuję ci, że to zrobię. Kiedy już pozbędę się Riddle'a z mojej głowy. - Wydał z siebie dźwięk, który brzmiał jak pół-prychnięcie i pół-szloch. - Teraz nie mam już nawet pudełka, w które mogę chować swoje emocje.

\- To nie wystarczy - postanowił Draco i kiedy Snape otworzył oczy, zobaczył, że chłopiec idzie w jego kierunku. - Profesorze Snape, czy jest jakiś sposób, żeby połączyć mnie z umysłem Harry'ego? Żebym mógł pilnować pudełka? Czy mogę _jakoś_ pomóc? - Pierwszy raz od niemal godziny Snape usłyszał od niego znajomy ton rozpieszczonego dziecka.

\- Nie jesteś oklumentą, więc to będzie wymagało naprawdę wielkiego zaufania... - zaczął Snape.

\- Ufam Draco - wciął się Harry.

W tym momencie Snape w ogóle przestał rozumieć samego siebie, ponieważ to zdanie dało mu nadzieję. Usiadł i przyjrzał się Harry'emu uważnie. Harry wytrzymał jego wzrok. Jego emocje były jasne w jego oczach, strach i rezygnacja z potężną furią w tle i uporem przecinającym się tu i ówdzie, a Snape zobaczył w nich przebłysk możliwej przyszłości, która się przed nimi rozpościerała w tamtym momencie.

To był _tylko_ przebłysk i powiedział sobie, że nie powinien mu ufać. Harry pewnie znowu spróbuje wrócić do używania pudełka, choćby ze zwykłego przyzwyczajenia. Riddle był potężny, wciąż była spora szansa, że przegrają. A nawet, jeśli wygrają tę bitwę, to przed nimi będzie jeszcze mnóstwo kolejnych.

Ale Snape zobaczył, w tym przebłysku, coś potężniejszego i wspanialszego niż tylko świat bez Voldemorta, czy nawet lepszą reputację Slytherinu. Zobaczył cały świat czarodziejów odmieniony, przeobrażony w coś o wiele lepszego. Zobaczył między innymi potężnego czarodzieja, który chciał poświęcić swój czas i moc na to, by poprawić stan rzeczy, nie tylko załamać się i zmienić swoje ideały w rządy terroru, czy opatulić je w zagadki i przemowy o poświęceniu.

To dało mu nadzieję. To ruszyło te części jego serca, które już dawno spisał na straty, myśląc, że zniknęły.

 _Przede wszystkim sprawiło, że zacząłeś bełkotać jak bezmózgi idiota_ , powiedział sobie Snape i kiwnął krótko głową.

\- W takim razie jest sposób, dzięki któremu będę w stanie podłączyć pana Malfoya do twojego umysłu, tak samo jak i siebie - powiedział. - W ten sposób nad pudełkiem będzie trzymało pieczę troje strażników, jeśli policzyć nas i twoją wężycę...

\- Czworo - powiedział cicho Harry. - Wiem, że nie będzie to łatwe, ale ja _też_ chcę wziąć w tym udział.

Snape musiał w tym momencie odwrócić głowę. Gdyby dalej patrzył na Harry'ego, to szansa na to, że pokazałby jakąś absolutnie upokarzającą reakcję była zbyt duża.

\- Czworo - zgodził się, a jego głos był zachrypnięty, ale oni będą tylko myśleć, że to sarkazm, prawda? Wstał. - Nie tylko połączenie trzeba przygotować, ale też i eliksir. Proponuję, żebyście obaj chwilę odpoczęli. Zostańcie tutaj. Rozumiem, że nie mówimy o niczym Dumbledore'owi?

\- Nie mówimy - zgodził się Harry. - Nigdy by nam na to nie pozwolił. I profesorze Snape?

Snape odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego. Te zielone oczy znowu go przeszyły.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział Harry.

Tak, Snape uważał, że gdyby Draco go nie dogonił wtedy, to sprawy potoczyłyby się zupełnie inaczej.

Ale był skłonny myśleć, starając się zignorować nie znikającą z jakiegoś powodu nadzieję, że dzięki temu potoczyły się lepiej.


	15. Opłacenie Flecisty

Kiedy w gabinecie Snape'a rozległo się pukanie, Harry wmawiał sobie, że jest gotów.

Nie był, nie tak naprawdę. Czuł, że poprawiająca akurat uchwyt na pudełku Sylarana się z nim zgadza, podobnie jak dwóch schowanych z tyłu jego umysłu strażników. Draco i Snape wbili w drzwi intensywne spojrzenie. Harry był nieco zaskoczony faktem, że nie widział większej różnicy w odczuwanych przez nich emocjach. Domyślał się, że Draco będzie poniekąd zirytowany, ale Snape czuł równie silną irytację. Harry nie sądził jednak żeby te uczucia pochodziły z tego samego źródła.

Odetchnął głęboko, czując w gardle łaskotanie eliksiru, który chwilę wcześniej wypił, a który połączył go z Draconem. Podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je.

Za nimi stała profesor McGonagall z ustami otwartymi by coś powiedzieć i oczami wbitymi w punkt znacznie powyżej jego głowy. Zawahała się i spuściła wzrok, a na jej twarzy pojawiło się przelotne zaskoczenie, które szybko zostało zastąpione obojętnością. Harry obserwował ją i czekał.

Żal zadudnił mu w głowie. McGonagall była dla niego miła kiedy cały jej dom podejrzewał go o najgorsze. Teraz to się zmieni. Teraz jeden z jej Gryfonów został spetryfikowany.

McGonagall jednak nie nazwała z miejsca Harry'ego ucieleśnieniem zła.

\- Pan Potter - powiedziała po prostu. - To mi oszczędza szukania pana. Miałam zamiar zapytać Severusa, czy pana nie widział. - Zerknęła na Snape'a, za szybko, żeby Harry mógł zrozumieć znaczenie tego spojrzenia. - Dyrektor chce się z panem w tej chwili zobaczyć.

Harry kiwnął głową.

\- Tam myślałem, że będzie chciał, profesor McGonagall.

Skrzywił się jak usłyszał swój głos. Naprawdę _musiał_ mieć ton skarconego zwierzęcia, jakby się faktycznie bał tego co Dumbledore może mu zrobić?

 _Nie musisz się niczego bać z jego strony_ , powiedział Draco, którego głos zdawał się dochodzić z lewej strony czaszki Harry'ego. _Mój ojciec wszystkim się zajmie._

Jego głos był tak bardzo przepełniony niezłomną wiarą, że Harry musiał się uśmiechnąć.

Profesor McGonagall zerknęła na niego osobliwie kiedy prowadziła go korytarzem. Draco i Snape zostali w gabinecie. Harry podejrzewał, że to spojrzenie było efektem niecodziennego przebłysku naturalnych emocji na jego twarzy.

_No co? Aż tak się dziwi, że nawet ja mam jakieś emocje?_

Zdusił irytację. Okazało się to znacznie cięższe teraz, kiedy nie mógł już korzystać z pudełka, w dodatku została zaraz pod powierzchnią jego umysłu, jakby jeden cięty komentarz mógł ją wyciągnąć z powrotem na wierzch.

 _Czy inni ludzie czują się tak_ cały czas?

Na samą myśl zrobiło mu się niedobrze i przez dłuższą chwilę nie słyszał tego, co mówiła do niego profesor McGonagall.

\- ...muszę cię zapytać, gdzie byłeś przez ostatnią godzinę, Harry. Z profesorem Snape'em? - zapytała w końcu.

Harry odkaszlnął i skupił się na jej twarzy. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnim razem doświadczał tylu emocji na raz i w dodatku teraz nie wiedział jak je ukryć, więc wszystkie były widoczne na jego twarzy, łącznie z żalem. Zmusił się do uspokojenia się. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na coś takiego przed Dumbledore'em, mimo że dyrektor obiecał mu, że będą w szkole bezpieczni i nie dotrzymał słowa.

\- Tak, proszę pani. Byłem.

Profesor McGonagall rozejrzała się szybko. Byli w korytarzu, który prowadził do gabinetu dyrektora, ale Harry nie zauważył tam nikogo poza nimi. Profesor McGonagall westchnęła i uklęknęła przed nim na jedno kolano. Harry spiął się, gotując się do uniku jeśli jednak spróbuje go przeklnąć.

\- Panie Potter - powiedziała miękko. - Czy profesor Snape coś panu zrobił? Wygląda pan... dziwnie. Nerwowo. Jak nie pan.

Harry pokręcił głową.

\- Nic mi nie zrobił, proszę pani.

 _Jeśli nie liczyć zestawu tarcz stworzonych z bólu i cierpienia, które zbudował wokół pudełka w mojej głowie i uwarzenia eliksiru, który pozwolił innej osobie na chodzenie sobie po moim umyśle i na końcu zostawienia tam odrobiny własnej świadomości, która będzie trzymała tarcze w ruchu._ Zdławił chichot, który narastał mu w gardle, ponieważ był niemal pewny, że przerodziłoby się to szybko w głośny, histeryczny śmiech. Zamarł na moment. Tego się nie spodziewał. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnim razem się śmiał.

Profesor McGonagall przyglądała mu się przez dłuższy czas, po czym wreszcie kiwnęła głową, zakłopotana.

\- Skoro pan tak mówi, panie Potter - powiedziała, wstając. - Myślę, że mogę panu zaufać.

Harry skrzywił się lekko. Naprawdę chciałby powiedzieć jej prawdę. Była dla niego miła. Zdawała się też mądra i to nie tylko w kwestii teorii transmutacji. Mogłaby mu pomóc.

Ale jej pomoc prawdopodobnie skupiłaby się wokół nakłaniania go do zaufania dyrektorowi i zaakceptowania _jego_ obecności w umyśle Harry'ego, a Harry nie miał zamiaru na to pozwolić. Ufał Sylaranie i Draconowi. Snape'owi nie ufał, ale wiedział, że go potrzebuje do utrzymania tarcz. Dyrektorowi nie ufał nawet na tyle, żeby uwierzyć, że raz wpuszczony do jego umysłu będzie się skupiał wyłącznie na wygonieniu Riddle'a z głowy Harry'ego. Dumbledore był zbyt nieprzewidywalny i Harry nie rozgryzł jeszcze o co mu właściwie chodzi.

Był tak skupiony na tego typu myślach, że nawet nie zauważył kiedy dotarli do posągu ani też tego, kto tam na nich czekał, póki profesor McGonagall nie powiedziała ostro "Panie Potter". Harry poderwał głowę.

Connor odwrócił się od gargulca, zarumieniony z zaskoczenia, po czym spojrzał na Harry'ego z rezerwą.

Jeszcze kilka godzin wcześniej Harry spojrzałby na niego spokojnie, może nawet z żalem, pragnąc żeby jego brat znowu zaczął mu ufać. Teraz jednak w jego umyśle zaczęła tańczyć złość granicząca z pragnieniem wrzasku i rzucaniem wszystkiego wokół siebie.

 _Jak możesz mnie tak podejrzewać o wszystko? Jestem twoim bratem. Przysięgałeś, że możesz mi ufać kiedy trafiłem do Slytherinu i kiedy powiedziałem ci, że jestem wężousty. A potem odwróciłeś się ode mnie w chwili, w której ojciec mojego przyjaciela zrobił coś złego i nie pozwoliłem, żeby Ron skrzywdził Dracona. Dlaczego, Connorze? Co jest we mnie takiego, co cię tak bez przerwy wkurza? Nie wiem o co ci chodzi, i to jest_ złe _i to_ boli...

Zatrzymał potok myśli kiedy zorientował się, że Connor się przed nim wycofuje. Jego brat zdążył nawet wyciągnąć różdżkę, zanim nie odezwała się McGonagall:

\- Panie Potter! _Dość_ tego. Co pan tu robi?

\- Przyszedłem zobaczyć się z dyrektorem, pani McGonagall - powiedział Connor, wyglądając jakby chciał łypnąć na Harry'ego, którego teraz przesłaniały jej szaty, ale nie mając dość odwagi. - Znowu ktoś został spetryfikowany. Tym razem Neville.

\- Tak, panie Potter, zdaję sobie z tego sprawę - powiedziała McGonagall. - Właśnie zabierałam pańskiego brata na spotkanie z dyrektorem.

Twarz Connora rozjaśniła się jak słońce.

\- To znaczy, że to on to zrobił? - zapytał. - To znaczy, że miałem rację?

_Miałeś rację, Connorze, ale nie zasłużyłeś sobie na to. Nigdy sobie na nic nie zasłużyłeś. Przez cały ten czas to ja..._

Harry po raz kolejny zdławił potok myśli i zredukował ją do kolejnego strumienia lawy biegnącego pod strupem, przestraszony biegiem jakie przybierały. Jego brat popełniał teraz błąd. To nie znaczyło, że będzie je robił przez resztę swojego życia, a to właśnie była jedna z rzeczy, które Harry miał ochotę wywrzeszczeć w tej chwili. Tak, Connor miał szerszą perspektywę niż większość dzieci w jego wieku i dzięki temu lepiej się nadawał do wydawania osądów. Harry bez problemu umiał sobie wyobrazić wielu braci, którzy odwróciliby się od swojego rodzeństwa po odkryciu, że ci są wężouści.

 _Nie masz prawa się tak teraz czuć_ , powiedział sobie stanowczo. _Absolutnie. Złość to jedna sprawa, nieracjonalność to zupełnie inna._

\- Miętowe cukierki - powiedziała McGonagall posągowi, a ten uskoczył na bok. Harry wszedł za nią po schodach. Oddychał już spokojniej. Da sobie radę ze schodami. Mógł liczyć kamienie na ścianach i słuchać szelest szat profesor, i kompletnie zignorować Connora.

I wtedy Connor znowu się odezwał.

\- Nie odpowiedziała mi pani, pani profesor McGonagall - powiedział tonem nauczyciela, który karci ucznia za przeoczenie. - Czy to znaczy, że miałem rację? Czy to znaczy, to on będzie kolejnym Mrocznym Lordem? - Pokiwał głową. Harry widział to kątem oka, rozmyty ruch. - Wiedziałem, że tak będzie. Nikt normalny nie ma sobie _aż tyle_ mroku. Można trafić do Slytherinu, czy być wężoustym i wciąż być po stronie Światła, jasne, ale nikt nie stawia się Chłopcu, Który Przeżył.

Fala wściekłości pojawiła się momentalnie. Nie pomagał też fakt, że Harry czuł w tym momencie obecność Sylarany, Dracona czy Snape'a, którzy zgodnie kazali mu się uspokoić, znacznie słabiej niż w lochach.

Harry obrócił się i łypnął na Connora. Tym razem Connor mrugnął i ucichł. Następnie uśmiechnął się krzywo i otworzył usta, żeby znowu coś powiedzieć.

\- _Silencio_ \- wypalił Harry. Connor zamrugał znowu i przyłożył sobie dłoń do ust. Chwilę potem zaczął jęczeć - prawdopodobnie - bo nie wydał przy tym żadnego dźwięku. Harry zrobił krok do tyłu i pozwolił się sobie oprzeć o ścianę, nie spuszczając oczu ze swojego brata.

To nie było dość. Chciał użyć swojej magii na inne sposoby, może jeszcze nawet swoich pięści, żeby Connor wreszcie zaczął cierpieć tak, jak Harry cierpiał przez niego w tym tygodniu.

Ale nie mógł. Była przy nim profesor, profesor, która teraz patrzyła na niego dziwnie.

\- Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że jednak pan _umie_ wykonywać bezróżdżkową magię, panie Potter - powiedziała.

Harry kiwnął głową. Nie chciał tego ujawniać, ale skoro już mleko się wylało, to nie było sensu udawać, że plamy na podłodze nie ma. Patrzył tylko na swojego brata i oddychał. Wstyd nadejdzie lada moment. Jeszcze się nie pojawił, ale będzie tu. Nie powinien był używać magii na swoim bracie w ten sposób. Nie powinien atakować w ten sposób żadnego ucznia, ale już na pewno nie na Chłopcu, Który Przeżył, tego samego, którego on przysięgał strzec. Wiedział o tym. Lada chwila, na pewno, doświadczy poczucia koszmarnego upokorzenia, zacznie się rumienić i jąkać i błagać o przebaczenie, co było naturalną konsekwencją tego, czego się dopuścił.

 _Jeszcze się nie stało_ , powiedział sobie. _Ale lada moment._

Wreszcie odezwała się McGonagall.

\- Slytherin traci dziesięć punktów za rzucenie zaklęcia na drugiego ucznia, panie Potter - powiedziała wreszcie. - A Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów za oskarżanie drugiego ucznia bez dowodu, panie Potter. _Finite Incantatem._

Connor odetchnął głośno ze złością, po czym tylko stał przez dłuższą chwilę, patrząc się na Harry'ego. Harry po prostu patrzył z powrotem. Miał wrażenie, że jego brat nie ma pojęcia jak zareagować na tak otwarty atak. Oczywiście, biorąc pod uwagę że nie miał pojęcia jak zareagować nawet na to, że Harry się mu wcześniej postawił, to będzie jeszcze cięższe do przetrawienia.

 _Nie stawiałem mu się_ , pomyślał Harry. _Zdradziłem go._

Jego umysł działał teraz bardzo dziwnie. Zdawał się wierzyć w tę logikę rozumowania i jednocześnie w nią powątpiewał. Czuł jak serce mu dudni w piersi i tętno szumi w uszach. Słyszał mentalny syk Sylarany, delikatny, jakby kojący. Czuł jak jego magia wiruje wokół niego radośnie.

Nic z tego wszystkiego nie zdawało się kłócić z tym, że zdradził Connora. Jego stary trening mówił, że oczywiście, że to zrobił, i wiedział, że Connor zaraz poleci napisać list do ich matki i potem Lily napisze do Harry'ego, a on poczuje się zdruzgotany tym jak bardzo ją zawiódł. _Wiedział_ , że to wszystko się stanie i zwykle świadomość tego sprawiała że się wycofywał i błagał o wybaczenie.

Teraz nie miało to miejsca. Och, niewątpliwie poczuje wstyd i zawód, ale to było w przyszłości. W tej chwili cieszył się niepewnością, jaka pojawiła się na twarzy Connora.

\- Proszę wrócić do wieży Gryffindoru, panie Potter - powiedziała McGonagall po dłuższej chwili zmęczonym głosem. - Potem przyjdę i z panem porozmawiam.

Connor zawrócił na pięcie i odmaszerował, trzymając głowę wysoko i plecy prosto. Harry patrzył za nim. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiedział, czy jak otworzy usta to poprosi o przebaczenie, czy może jeszcze bardziej go obrazi, więc tylko zacisnął zęby.

\- Tędy, panie Potter.

Profesor McGonagall poprowadziła go znowu w górę schodów. Harry szedł za nią i słyszał jak jego magia śpiewa. W ciągu tego lata uważał się za ofiarę dziwnych myśli, kiedy ćwiczenia jakie zalecił mu Snape prowadziły go ku większej sile i motywacji do ćwiczenia swojej magii na poziomie, z którego istnienia Harry nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy.

Teraz już nie uważał tego za przypadek. Zareagował bez swojego pudełka, a jego magia poruszyła się wokół niego niczym stado rozśpiewanych ptaków, muskając go w przelocie ciepłymi piórami. Harry wiedział, że to może nie być do końca dobra rzecz, ale był pewien, że jemu osobiście się podobała.

* * *

\- Ach, mój drogi chłopcze - powiedział Dumbledore. Kiedy weszli, siedział za biurkiem, pochylając się w ich stronę z przyjemnym uśmiechem. - Minervo, zostaw nas, proszę. Chciałbym porozmawiać z panem Potterem na osobności.

Harry przechylił głowę. Czuł lekkie tchnienie magii w tych słowach, które ruszyło kilka jego lżejszych kosmyków włosów. Jemu ono nie przeszkadzało, jako że było wycelowane w McGonagall, ale uznał, że to interesujące, że dyrektor wolał mieć pewność, że głowa Gryffindoru wyjdzie.

McGonagall zamknęła drzwi za sobą, a Dumbledore zwrócił całą swoją uwagę ku Harry'emu.

 _Nie ukryjesz się przed nim, jest za silnym legilimentą dla ciebie_ , powiedziała mu Sylarana. _Pochyl lekko głowę. Będzie oczekiwał od ciebie wstydu. To akurat możesz upozorować._

 _Albo i nie_ , dodał Harry. Wstyd tam był, oczywiście, kolejna z emocji wiszących w mentalnym powietrzu, po które wystarczyło sięgnąć i złapać - chociaż dziwne, że nie pojawiła się wcześniej, kiedy jeszcze Connor był w pobliżu. Było mu wstyd, że Riddle tak łatwo go opętał i zdobył tak mocny uchwyt na jego ciele i umyśle, że nie był w stanie się mu oprzeć. Przecież trenował się do walki z Voldemortem odkąd był mały. Wyjątkowo spektakularnie przegrał swoją pierwszą walkę w tym roku. To był prawdziwy powód do wstydu.

Czuł, jak rumieniec powoli wpełza mu na policzki, kiedy wreszcie wstyd uderzył go z pełną siłą. Harry się wzdrygnął. _Jakim cudem_ Riddle tak łatwo go opętał? Czyżby jednak podobieństwo między nim a Voldemortem szło głębiej niż tylko jeden wspólny mroczny talent?

 _Byłabym wdzięczna gdybyś mógł przestać wreszcie myśleć o wężomowie jak o czymś mrocznym_ , mruknęła Sylarana w jego głowie. _Nie jestem przyzwyczajona do ignorowania mnie, oczerniania i trzymania z boku, dobrze o tym wiesz. Jedyny powód, dla którego jeszcze do ciebie tam nie wyszłam to taki, że ktoś musi pilnować, żeby to cholerne pudełko się nie otworzyło._

Harry ukrył uśmiech. Dyrektor mógłby go źle zinterpretować, jakby go zobaczył.

\- Co się stało, Harry? - Głos Dumbledore'a był stonowany i nieskończenie kojący. Harry się odprężył, słysząc go, po czym przypomniał sobie, że to jest dokładnie to, czego chce dyrektor.

 _Czemu aż tak bardzo nie ufasz Dumbledore'owi?_ To brzmiało jak Draco, ale równie dobrze mogłyby to być jego własne myśli, tej młodszej i bardziej niewinnej części umysłu, która wierzyła święcie dyrektorowi dlatego, że był przywódcą zadeklarowanym Światłu i w dodatku Gryfonem.

 _Ponieważ nie mamy tych samych priorytetów_ , odpowiedział Harry.

\- To _był_ Tom Riddle, proszę pana - powiedział na głos. - Tym razem wyczułem jego obecność. Nie ma już wątpliwości, że to on spetryfikował tych uczniów.

Dumbledore zamarł na moment.

 _Czego się nie spodziewał?_ Harry'ego zaskoczył własny cynizm. _Informacji, czy tego że się w ogóle przyznałem?_

Na szczęście Dumbledore szybko się otrząsnął z własnego szoku i westchnął.

\- To naprawdę złe wieści, mój chłopcze - powiedział. - Obawiam się, że wielu rodziców zacznie teraz naciskać na wydalenie cię ze szkoły. Mogłem ich uprosić przy jednej petryfikacji, kiedy jeszcze nikt nie znał tak naprawdę sprawcy. Ale kolejna, i to w tym samym tygodniu... I do tego mówisz, że to Tom Riddle za tym stoi?

Harry kiwnął głową.

\- Czułem go w swojej głowie, proszę pana.

Tym razem Dumbledore zamarł na dłużej. Harry był pewien, że tej wiadomości kompletnie się nie spodziewał.

Dyrektor znowu westchnął, ale tym razem jego oddech zadrżał. Wyciągnął rękę. Jego feniks wstał ze swojej żerdzi i podleciał do niego, lądując na ramieniu dyrektora i przytulając łepek do jego policzka. Dumbledore obrócił twarz w stronę piór. Harry zamrugał, nie bardzo wiedząc co ze sobą począć przy tak otwartym pokazie rozpaczy.

 _To on chce, żebyś myślał, że się tak czuje_ , powiedziała Sylarana.

 _Prawdopodobnie_ , przyznał Harry i czekał. W końcu Dumbledore odesłał feniksa łagodnie na jego żerdź, po czym odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę Harry'ego.

\- Przepraszam cię, mój chłopcze - szepnął Dumbledore. - Kiedy powiedziałeś mi o tej książce, myślałem, że była ona domem Toma Riddle'a. Mógł z niego wychodzić tylko na chwilę czy dwie. Zamiast tego wygląda na to, że postanowił zamieszkać w twojej głowie. Przepraszam cię - powtórzył. - To nie powinno być możliwe.

\- Mam wrażenie, że już przyzwyczaiłem się do niemożliwego - powiedział Harry łagodnie. - Connor też nie powinien być w stanie odbić zaklęcia zabijającego, a jednak to zrobił, prawda?

Dumbledore kiwnął głową. Wyglądał na rozkojarzonego.

\- Pozostaje jednak pytanie, co my teraz z tobą zrobimy, Harry - powiedział. - Jeśli zbyt wielu rodziców poprosi, żeby cię usunąć ze szkoły, to mogę nie mieć innego wyjścia jak im ulec. Muszę też wziąć pod uwagę dobro innych uczniów. Jeśli znikniesz z Hogwartu, Komnata przestanie być otwierana i ataki ustaną.

\- I gdzie mnie pan umieści? - zapytał Harry spokojnie, zupełnie jakby w jego głowie nie rozległ się nagle głos, krzyczący w kółko _Nie, nie, nie!_ Wyglądało na to, że potrafił ukryć swoje uczucia lepiej przed dyrektorem niż przed Connorem, przynajmniej tak długo jak nie patrzył Dumbledore'owi w oczy. Dyrektor potrafił być wkurzający, ale nie ciągnął i nie zaciskał łańcuchów owiniętych wokół serca Harry'ego w sposób, w jaki robił to Connor.

\- Myślę, że najlepiej ci będzie w świętym Mungu - wymamrotał Dumbledore. - Mają tam naprawdę dobrze wyszkolonych magomedyków umysłu, wielu z nich pomogło byłym śmierciożercom, którzy podczas wojny znajdowali się pod Imperiusem.

Wiedząc dobrze jak wielu śmierciożerców zdołało uniknąć wyroku twierdząc, że przez cały czas znajdowali się pod Imperiusem, Harry raczej sceptycznie podchodził do tego pomysłu. Postanowił więc przejść do ataku. Jego droga była w tym miejscu jasna i przejrzysta. Dumbledore nie był Connorem i nie miał statusu jego ukochanego brata, który po prostu prostu nie rozumiał Harry'ego. Nie miał też statusu dziwnego przyjaciela, jakim był dla niego Draco, czy statusu Sylarany, czyli locusty, która zdecydowała się z nim nawiązać więź. Był tylko przeszkodą na drodze i chciał go oddzielić od Connora, co uniemożliwiłoby jego ochronę, a to znaczyło, że Harry mógł wreszcie odłożyć na bok wszystkie emocje, których nie rozumiał i skupić się wyłącznie na celu pokonania Dumbledore'a.

\- A co się stanie jeśli spróbują mi pomóc i wtedy opęta mnie Tom Riddle? - zapytał Harry. - To prawda, w świętym Mungu nie będzie w stanie otworzyć Komnaty Tajemnic, ale powiedział mi, że może wykorzystać moją magię żeby mnie całkowicie opętać. - Był niemal pewien, że bladość Dumbledore'a tym razem nie była markowana. - Myśli pan, że naprawdę dadzą rady stawić czoła młodemu Voldemortowi w szpitalu? I co się stanie, jak Riddle natknie się na któregoś z pacjentów?

Dumbledore zamknął oczy.

\- Bardzo mi przykro, Harry - powiedział. - To się w ogóle nie powinno zdarzyć.

Jego słowa znowu niosły ze sobą delikatną, subtelną magię, tym razem tego rodzaju, Harry był tego pewien, którą dyrektor posłał automatycznie. Chciał, żeby Harry uwierzył, że _naprawdę_ mu było przykro, zupełnie jakby to miało cokolwiek zmienić. Harry zrobił unik. Nie miał ochoty wierzyć w to, w co dyrektor chciał żeby uwierzył. Prawdopodobnie tak faktycznie było, ale jeśli tak było, to chciał się sam o tym przekonać.

\- Istnieje jeszcze inne wyjście - powiedział Dumbledore po chwili. - Mógłbyś zostać w Hogwarcie i uczyć się magii w teorii, ale nie w praktyce, Harry, gdybyś pozwolił nam zapieczętować swoją magię. Jeśli zaczniemy trzymać cię stale na oku, nie będziesz w stanie się udać do Komnaty bez naszej wiedzy, ale - wybacz mi, mój drogi chłopcze, ale nie mogę zaufać komuś z twoją mocą i Riddle'em w swojej głowie, nawet jeśli zdołamy znaleźć wejście do Komnaty i je zapieczętować. - Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Harry'ego ze smutkiem, ale też stanowczością. - Mam nadzieję, że sam widzisz, że to najlepsze wyjście.

Harry miał złe słowa na końcu języka. Chciał je powiedzieć. Chciał zapytać Dumbledore'a czy ten rozważyłby ograniczenie magii kogokolwiek innego, na przykład Connora, gdyby podejrzenie ataków padłoby na niego. Chciał powiedzieć, że Lockhart stanowił dla uczniów znacznie większe zagrożenie od Harry'ego, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy już wiedział o Riddle'u. Chciał zapytać Dumbledore'a, czemu nie zakazał Snape'owi tworzenia eliksirów zawierających ponad pół setki składników, każdy jeden mogący potencjalnie okaleczyć czy oszpecić ucznia na miesiące, a może i lata.

Przełknął je wszystkie. Wściekłość, choć odczuwanie jej było całkiem zabawne, w ogóle mu się teraz nie przysłuży.

\- Naprawdę się panu zdaje, że pan jest _w stanie_ zapieczętować mogą magię? - zapytał cicho.

Wzrok Dumbledore'a był ostry jak nóż. Tym razem Harry odpowiedział mu tym samym i spojrzał mu w oczy. Ufał, że tarcze Snape'a ukryją pudełko i Sylaranę, oraz że Snape będzie w stanie sam się ukryć. Tylko Draco mógł pozostać na wierzchu, ale Harry był skłonny podjąć to ryzyko. Chciał pokazać swoją magię dyrektorowi.

Wezwał ją więc w pełni, w ten sam sposób w jaki by to zrobił chroniąc Connora, i pozwolił by się uniosła wokół niego.

Jeden, a potem kolejne instrumenty w gabinecie dyrektora zaczęły rezonować i drżeć. Fawkes podniósł łeb i zaświergotał. Kilku przysypiających dyrektorów podeszło do ram swoich obrazów, albo zasłoniło sobie uszy. Harry przelotnie pomyślał, że sam też coś słyszy, odległy głos śpiewający radośnie i spokojną, pewną siebie moc, ale zaraz potem pokój wypełnił się silniejszymi doznaniami, które odwróciły jego uwagę: ciepłym naciskiem na całą jego skórę i czystym zapachem, jakby pochodzącym od wodospadu.

Siedział tam w zachwycie. _Czemu nigdy tak tego nie czułem? Czy tę część mojej magii też chowałem w pudełku?_

\- Harry.

Harry spojrzał na Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor patrzył na niego spokojnie, a kiedy Harry przymrużył oczy, to miał wrażenie, że widział białą otoczkę wokół niego, prawdopodobnie blokującą jego własną magię i nie pozwalającą jej zmieszać się z magią Harry'ego. Harry podejrzewał, że bez niej doszłoby do eksplozji, albo Harry dowiedziałby się o dyrektorze kilku rzeczy, których Dumbledore wolałby, żeby pozostały w ukryciu.

Niespodziewanie Harry chciał je poznać. Chciał śpiewać i wędrować po Hogwarcie, pozwalając by jego magia wskazywała mu wszystkie tajemnicze przejścia i antyczne osłony, ot, tak po prostu. Co mu było po całej tej magii, jeśli bez przerwy trzeba było ją ograniczać i używać wyłącznie do nudnych, prostych ćwiczeń?

\- Harry - powtórzył Dumbledore.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i ujarzmił swoją magii, tak jak wcześniej przejął kontrolę nad swoją złością. Tak, magia mogła pokazać mu wspaniałe rzeczy, ale nie chciał, żeby go wyrzucono z Hogwartu, a miał wrażenie, że to właśnie zaczyna mu poważnie grozić.

\- Przepraszam, panie dyrektorze - powiedział, nasłuchując, czy już ucichł cały nieokiełznany śpiew. - Posunąłem się trochę za daleko próbując postawić na swoim.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.

\- Ależ nic się nie stało, mój drogi chłopcze! I oczywiście, że masz rację, pieczętowanie twojej magii nic by nam nie dało. Myślę, że najlepiej ci będzie jednak w Hogwarcie, tutejsze osłony są na tyle silne, że najlepiej cię obronią. Nigdy nie wolno ci przebywać samemu. Jeśli ktoś cię przyłapie samego to obawiam się, że posypią się szlabany i Slytherin straci punkty. Poproszę profesora Snape'a o wzmocnienie osłon wokół pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu i stworzę dodatkową, która powiadomi go, jeśli będziesz chciał się gdzieś wybrać po ciszy nocnej. Podejmiemy też kilka innych zabezpieczeń, tak żeby uczniom na pewno nic nie groziło. Mimo wszystko myślę jednak, że powinieneś zostać w Hogwarcie.

Harry podniósł brew. _Co go tak nagle skłoniło do tej decyzji?_

 _Twoja moc_ , powiedziała Sylarana znudzonym tonem, który sugerował, że mówi o czymś co wszyscy już dawno wiedzą i tylko Harry jest jakiś opóźniony. Ostatnio była strasznie poważna, więc Harry z ulgą usłyszał tę zmianę tonu. _Nie chce kogoś tak potężnego jak ty w świętym Mungu ani gdziekolwiek, gdzie nie miałby nad tobą bezpośredniej kontroli._

Harry zamrugał. _Ale ja ją tylko wezwałem. A Dumbledore jest najpotężniejszym czarodziejem na świecie._

 _To może nie mieć znaczenia_ , powiedziała Sylarana tajemniczo. _Czasami od zdrowego rozsądku ważniejsze są nasze najgorsze przewidywania._

_"Nasze"? Czyli kogo? Wszystkich innych węży, które rozmawiają z wężoustymi?_

Sylarana się nadąsała. Harry z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że się uśmiecha. Nieczęsto tak się z nią wcześniej droczył. Zastanowił się przelotnie, czy to może mu jakoś przeszkodzić na jego drodze do ochrony Connora i wyrzucenia Toma Riddle'a z własnej głowy, ale nie wyglądało na to.

\- Zdajesz sobie chyba jednak sprawę - mówił Dumbledore - że zarząd szkoły może wciąż spróbować cię stąd usunąć. Większość z nich ma tu swoje dzieci i groźba Komnaty i młodego, potężnego człowieka opętanego przez Toma Riddle'a może...

Niespodziewanie Fawkes obrócił łepek i wydał z siebie trel. Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i kiedy Dumbledore zawołał "Proszę", do gabinetu weszła profesor McGonagall, niosąc ogromną, złotawą sowę z listem przyczepionym do jej nogi. Głowa domu Gryffindora miała wyjątkowo osobliwy wyraz twarzy.

\- To jest list od zarządu szkoły, dyrektorze - powiedziała, po czym podała mu sowę.

Dumbledore zerknął na Harry'ego. Harry spojrzał w dół, żeby nie pozwolić mu na kontakt wzrokowy.

\- O wilku mowa - powiedział radośnie Dumbledore. - Akurat o nich rozmawialiśmy. - Wziął list od sowy, przełamał pieczęć i przeczytał list. Jego spokojna, cierpliwa i szczęśliwa mina nie zmieniła się aż do samego końca, kiedy to spojrzał na Harry'ego i uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko. - Wspaniałe wieści, mój chłopcze! Wygląda na to, że Lucjusz Malfoy fiuknął do reszty zarządu i wszyscy zgodzili się, że powinieneś zostać w szkole, ponieważ jest to najbardziej bezpieczne miejsce dla ciebie. Pan Malfoy również zwrócił uwagę, że jak do tej pory wszystkie ataki skupiały się na czarodziejach czystej krwi, a to nie przeciw nim skierowana jest legenda Komnaty, co sugeruje, że prawdopodobnie wyciągamy pochopne wnioski i że to wszystko to po prostu wyjątkowo okrutny psikus.

Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że Dumbledore ani przez chwilę w to nie uwierzył. Wiedział też, że Dumbledore zastanawiał się, jakim cudem Lucjusz Malfoy dowiedział się o petryfikacji Neville'a tak szybko i czemu postanowił tak skutecznie pomóc Harry'emu.

 _Nie powiemy_ , powiedziała Sylarana, głosem przepełnionym niewinną, dziecięcą radością. _Nie powiemy. Mamy tajemnicę. Ale fajnie._

Harry musiał przygryźć wargę, żeby zdusić parsknięcie, po czym podniósł wzrok akurat, żeby zobaczyć jak Dumbledore kiwa w jego stronę.

\- Byłbym ci bardzo wdzięczny, Minervo, gdybyś zechciała odprowadzić Harry'ego z powrotem do jego pokoju wspólnego - powiedział. - Wygląda na to, że osiągnęliśmy porozumienie. Nawet zarząd szkoły się z tym zgadza.

\- Ale Albusie...

\- Później ci wszystko wyjaśnię, Minervo - powiedział spokojnie Dumbledore. - Właściwie, to gdybyś wróciła tu zaraz po odprowadzeniu Harry'ego na dół, to z przyjemnością z tobą porozmawiam.

Profesor McGonagall kiwnęła niepewnie głową, po czym sprowadziła Harry'ego w dół po schodach. Tym razem, w kontraście do poprzedniej soboty, nic nie powiedziała. Harry widział jej ukradkowe spojrzenia i to, jak niepewnie skubała mankiety swojej szaty, i wiedział, że po prostu nie wie, co powiedzieć.

No, skoro już o tym mowa, on też nie wiedział i nawet nie był pewien, jak by zareagował, gdyby znowu powiedziała coś wylewnego. Serce mu waliło i przygryzał wargę tak mocno, że w środku ust czuł krew. Zaczynał odczuwać wstyd po tym, co zrobił Connorowi, ale czuł też jednocześnie radość z wykiwania dyrektora, i irytację na Dumbledore'a za to, że ten chciał go posłać do świętego Mungo, i determinację by chronić Connora, i, i, i...

Emocje wybuchały w nim jak fajerwerki ukryte zaraz za jego żebrami. Harry powiedział sobie, że będzie się nimi cieszył tylko tyle, ile będzie musiał, tylko do czasu, gdy Tom Riddle zostanie wypłoszony z jego umysłu, a jego brat będzie bezpieczny. Wówczas znowu będzie mógł używać pudełka.

 _Nie_ , powiedziała spokojnie Sylarana.

 _Nie_ , zgodził się z nią Draco. W miarę zbliżania się z powrotem do pokoju wspólnego Harry znowu zaczynał go słyszeć. _Wolę, jak jesteś taki. Chcę zobaczyć, co się stanie następnym razem jak Weasley się odezwie._

Harry zignorował pokusę pławienia się we własnych emocjach. Miał listy do napisania i, z pewnością, do otrzymania - głównie od swoich rodziców. Connor napisze do ich ojca i będzie narzekał, że Harry go zdradził. James napisze surowy list do Harry'ego. Harry wszystko wyjaśni; miał wrażenie, że napisanie spokojnego listu było znacznie łatwiejsze od prowadzenia spokojnej rozmowy w tym momencie. Ich matka też do niego napisze, dając mu porady jak skutecznie może od teraz chronić swojego brata i pozostać na swojej ścieżce. Harry odpisze jej, wyjaśniając, co się naprawdę stało.

Nie był pewien, co się potem stanie. Ani ich matka, ani Harry nigdy nawet nie myśleli, że to akurat _jego_ spróbuje opętać Voldemort. Lily teoretyzowała kiedyś o telepatycznych połączeniach ukrytych w przeklętych bliznach, ale być może Voldemort był na tyle potężny, że mógł opętać kogo tylko chciał.

 _Zdobędę książki o oklumencji. Będę się jej uczył. Zrobię wszystko, co będzie trzeba_ , pomyślał, a jego upór przecinał się przez wszystkie zatłoczone emocje.

 _Opanuję własny umysł, po czym podziękuję Draconowi i Snape'owi za ich pomoc i ich_ też wyrzucę. To tylko chwilowa zmiana. Jak tak będę o tym myślał, to na pewno stanie się ona bardziej znośna.

Zignorował tę część jego umysłu, która nuciła i śpiewała w jego magii, której podobały się emocje i chciała, żeby zmiana pozostała już na zawsze.


	16. Nikt Nigdy Nie Zauważa Puchonów

_...nigdy nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek będziemy mieli takie problemy przez to, że jeden z moich synów po prostu zachował się jak Gryfon...nie rozumiem jak mogłeś to zrobić, Harry...Connor powiedział mi, że go użyłeś na nim swojej magii,_ na nim _, przecież nigdy tego wcześniej nie zrobiłeś..._

Harry zamknął oczy. List od jego ojca przyszedł z samego rana i przeczytał go już kilka razy. Za każdym razem uwalniała się kolejna emocja i dołączała do wiru innych, które już krążyły wokół jego głowy.

Zawód (czy to się naprawdę musiało tak skończyć?), zmartwienie (nie chciał rozzłościć swojego ojca, naprawdę nie chciał), żal (jak teraz o tym myślał, to mógł się rozprawić z Connorem na kilka innych sposobów), smutek (było mu naprawdę przykro, że James jest na niego zły), desperacja (jeśli Connor był na niego zły, to Harry pragnął go od razu znaleźć i przeprosić, i nieważne było że Connor nie przyjąłby przeprosin), satysfakcja (gdyby tylko miał okazję to pewnie rzuciłby na Connora _Silencio_ jeszcze raz), złość (czy Connor naprawdę musiał napisać do ich rodziców o czymś tak nieprawdopodobnie nieistotnym, zamiast o swoich podejrzeniach, że to Harry spetryfikował Lunę i Neville'a?)...

Nie umiał ich opanować, jeszcze nie. Pływał w nich i czasem się podtapiał, a czasem kompletnie wymykały mu się spod kontroli, tak samo jak jego cele by chronić i bronić Connora. W jednej chwili mógł myśleć dość poważnie o tym jak bardzo nie powinien już nigdy więcej używać magii na swoim bracie, chyba że w jego własnej obronie, a w chwilę potem definicja rozszerzała się na chwile, w których musiałby chronić samego siebie, czy powstrzymać Connora przed zrobieniem czegoś głupiego, a potem znowu zawężały.

\- Tego nie rozumiem - wymamrotał na głos.

_A ja tak._

Harry podskoczył i spojrzał w górę. Draco stał przed nim, miał jedną brew podniesioną do góry. Rzucił w Harry'ego krawatem.

\- Śniadanie się kończy za dziesięć minut, Harry - zauważył Draco. - A tymczasem ty siedzisz tu jak ten ciołek i gapisz się na ten list. Nie sądzę, żebyś był w stanie wyczytać z niego cokolwiek nowego.

Harry wstał i zawiązał krawat, upewniając się przy okazji, że Sylarana wciąż jest owinięta wokół jego ramienia. Oczywiście, że była. Nie ruszyła się odkąd musiała zrobić z siebie węzeł gordyjski wokół pudełka. _Skąd miałbyś wiedzieć, co się dzieje?_ zapytał Dracona, kiedy wyszli na korytarz, żeby udać się do Wielkiej Sali. Nie cieszyła go specjalnie perspektywa do rozmawiania z innymi ludźmi w swojej głowie, ale w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni zdążył się do tego przyzwyczaić. Nie było innego wyjścia. Marudzenie o tym nie miało sensu, nawet mentalnie, zwłaszcza, że teraz już nie tylko Sylarana mogła go wtedy usłyszeć i go za to skarcić.

 _Bo to wszystko przez dziury w sieciach,_ powiedział Draco. _Snape powiedział ci o sieciach?_

Harry kiwnął głową. Był zaskoczony, że widział swój umysł w ten sposób, albo raczej, że inni widzieli jego umysł w ten sposób, jedno z dwojga; od niedzieli miał już dwie lekcje ze Snape'em i wciąż nie rozumiał wszystkiego, co powinien wiedzieć o oklumencji. Natłok emocji i natarczywych myśli mógł mieć z tym coś wspólnego, oczywiście.

Obawa (czy kiedykolwiek uda mu się w pełni opanować oklumencję?), duma (jak do tej pory nieźle sobie radził), ponura determinacja (musi być gotów na moment, w którym Riddle ucieknie z pudełka, ponieważ to od niego wszystko będzie zależało, nie od Harry'ego, Snape'a czy kogokolwiek poza pudełkiem), zgroza (bał się tego, co poza Riddle'em wyjdzie z pudełka)...

Emocje niespodziewanie podjęły znowu swój szalony taniec i równie nagle zniknęły. Harry zamrugał, po czym spojrzał na Dracona, który złapał go za ramię.

\- Harry - powiedział łagodnie Draco. - Spójrz na mnie. Oddychaj. Mogę ci pomóc oczyścić twój umysł od czasu do czasu, ale nie bez przerwy.

Harry rozejrzał się nerwowo, ale wokół nich nie było nikogo, kto mógłby ich usłyszeć. Zerknął znowu na Dracona, kiwnął głową i zmusił się do spokojnego oddechu i regularnego przepływu myśli, jak każdy, normalny człowiek ma na co dzień.

Draco wrócił do mentalnej mowy jak tylko uznał, że Harry ustabilizował się na tyle, żeby móc go słuchać.

 _Riddle zrobił ci dziury w sieciach jak opętał cię po raz pierwszy, a potem z każdym kolejnym opętaniem robił kolejne. Dlatego teraz twoje myśli mogą iść innymi torami niż zwykle. Mogą pojawiać się myśli, których wcześniej nie byłeś w stanie mieć. Na przykład możesz rozważać skrzywdzenie swojego brata, czy obrócenie się przeciwko niemu._

Harry odsunął się od Dracona...

Tylko na chwilę. Zaraz potem buntowniczy głos w jego głowie wymamrotał, że może to nie był taki zły pomysł, zwłaszcza po tych plotkach jakie rozeszły się po szkole tylko dlatego, że Harry rzucił głupie _Silencio_.

 _Widzisz?_ zapytał Draco. Jego głos był spokojny, ale Harry miał wrażenie, że to był wymuszony spokój. _Twój umysł działa teraz inaczej niż wcześniej, Harry. Snape robi co może, żeby zapełnić dziury mgłą, ale nie będzie w stanie zaleczyć wszystkich ran. Twój własny umysł musi to zrobić, wypełnić dziury w sieciach nowymi nićmi._

Harry kiwnął głową.

_Czyli jeśli częściej będę myślał o chronieniu Connora, tym szybciej te myśli same zaczną się znowu pojawiać?_

_Można tak powiedzieć_ , powiedział Draco, rozglądając się. Byli już niemal pod Wielką Salą. _Lepiej przygotuj swoje zaklęcia._

Harry znowu kiwnął głową, po czym przywołał _Protego_ , którym owinął się, umieszczając je ledwie kilka cali nad swoją skórą. Dzięki temu wszystkie złośliwe klątwy, które rzucali na niego uczniowie z innych domów, odbijały się z powrotem na nich nawet, jak nauczyciela nie było w pobliżu. W następnej kolejności rzucił zaklęcie, które pokazał im Snape, _Muffliato_ , dzięki któremu głosy innych uczniów brzmiały dla Harry'ego jak brzęczenie pszczół dochodzące z bardzo dużej odległości. Snape wyglądał jakby miało go zemdlić, kiedy Harry zmienił trochę zaklęcie tak, żeby tłumiło wszystkich poza Draconem, innymi Ślizgonami i profesorami. Harry nie miał pojęcia, czemu tak zareagował. To było użyteczne zaklęcie, a wariacja była łatwa do wprowadzenia, wystarczyło dodać odrobinę większy nacisk na pierwsze dwie sylaby.

To było niezbędne, uspokajał się, wchodząc z Draconem szybko do Wielkiej Sali, łapiąc w przelocie tylko kilka kęsów i biegnąc na zajęcia. W poniedziałek był w stanie usłyszeć wyzwiska, jakie rzucali za nim inni uczniowie i jego reakcja na nie była... nieprzewidywalna. Niektóre z nich mógłby zignorować, zupełnie jakby wciąż miał dostęp do pudełka, przez niektóre się wzdrygał nerwowo i uciekał, ale kilka sprawiło, że wyciągnął różdżkę i przeklął wyzywających go uczniów. Snape zaciągnął go wieczorem tego samego dnia do swojego gabinetu i nauczył go _Muffliato_ , i nie wypuścił go do pokoju, póki go w pełni nie opanował. _By zapobiec wypadkom_ , powiedział ostro w jednym z wyjątkowo rzadkich momentów, kiedy w ogóle się odzywał w głowie Harry'ego. Przez większość czasu zdawał się być z tej sytuacji równie niezadowolony co Harry i ograniczał się wyłącznie do pilnowania tarcz.

Teraz jest już lepiej, powiedział sobie stanowczo Harry. _Musi_ być. Reszta profesorów uznała po prostu, że Harry nauczył się ignorować pozostałych uczniów po tym jak głowa jego domu przemówiła mu do rozsądku. Żaden z nich nie wiedział o _Protego_ , bo uczniowie starali się tak rzucać w niego klątwami, żeby akurat nikt nie patrzył. A to, że zaczęła rozchodzić się plotka, że Harry _naprawdę_ musi być Mrocznym Panem skoro udaje mu się bez problemu odbijać wszystkie zaklęcia, to było już nieistotne.

Jedna ze zbroi, którą mijali w tym momencie zagrzechotała, po czym rozpadła się na kawałki, lądując na ścianie, po czym opadając na ziemię część po części, w rozzłoszczony rytm serca Harry'ego.

 _Wszystko w porządku?_ zapytał Draco.

 _Tak_ , powiedział Harry i cisnął wściekłością przez jedną z dziur w jego umyśle, żeby ta mogła sobie powisieć w ciemności po drugiej stronie zamiast mu przeszkadzać.

* * *

Do piątku Harry uznał, że zyskał jakąś kontrolę nad swoimi rozchwianymi emocjami. Nie było to idealne, oczywiście, i wciąż szokowały go nowe emocje, z których nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że istnieją. Ale był już w stanie usiąść i napisać list do swoich rodziców, czy skoncentrować się na prostych, wszystkim znanych zaklęciach, których uczyli się podczas zajęć, nie musząc przy tym zmagać się z kilkoma sprzecznymi, przesadnymi emocjami. Mając to z głowy mógł się wreszcie odprężyć i uczestniczyć w życiu i wszystkim co się działo wokół niego, póki nie musiał znowu spróbować się na czymś skupić.

Draco uśmiechał się do niego szeroko, kiedy wchodzili do Wielkiej Sali na piątkowe śniadanie.

 _Imponujące, Harry,_ powiedział. _Większość dziur jest już wypełniona mgłą. Myślę, że będziesz gotów na Riddle'a, kiedy ten spróbuje uciec z pudełka._

 _Powiedz mu, żeby przestał gadać o Riddle'u_ , powiedziała Sylarana szorstko. _Trzęsie pudełkiem kiedy o nim wspominacie. Wciąż może nas słyszeć i domyśla się co robimy, chociaż niedokładnie. A tak w ogóle, to chcę tartę melasową._

Harry pokręcił głową. Nie było tarty melasowej na śniadanie, ale uspokoił Sylaranę, obiecując jej kiełbaski.

\- Sylarana mówi, że mamy przestać _o nim_ mówić - mruknął na głos.

Musiał sobie stale przypominać, że połączenie między ich czwórką było tylko tymczasowe. Draco już całkiem się rozgościł w głowie Harry'ego, mówiąc do niego mentalnie nawet kiedy nie było takiej potrzeby. Harry musiał czym prędzej nakłonić go do powrotu na rozmowy werbalne.

Draco miał tendencję do opierania się delikatnym sugestiom, albo przynajmniej udawał, że jest na nie odporny, i tak też zrobił teraz. Wzruszył tylko ramionami i cofnął się nieco w stronę Harry'ego.

_Nie rozglądaj się, ale mam wrażenie, że ktoś chce strasznie z tobą porozmawiać._

\- Harry! - ktoś za nimi zawołał dokładnie w tej samej chwili.

Harry powoli się obrócił. To był Syriusz. Najwyraźniej w _Muffliato_ była dziura, którą przeoczył; wciąż myślał o Syriuszu jak o profesorze, dlatego głos jego ojca chrzestnego przedostał się przez zaklęcie.

Harry zebrał się w sobie, gotując się na ochrzan i kazanie o tym jak to nigdy jeszcze żaden Potter nie został Mrocznym Panem. Ale Syriusz tylko przeszedł chwiejnie między stołami i opadł przed Harrym na kolana. Dyszał ciężko, jakby biegł przez całą drogę ze swojego gabinetu. Patrzył się na Harry'ego spłoszonymi, dzikimi oczami. Zaczął mówić, ale przerwał i zaniósł się kaszlem.

Dopiero wtedy do Harry'ego zaczęło docierać jak źle Syriusz wyglądał. Cienie pod jego oczami pogłębiły się do tego stopnia, że wyglądały już jak wory. Od lat też Harry nie widział jego włosów tak bardzo zapuszczonych - nie tylko urosły mu na wysokość ramion, ale też były poplątane i pozlepiane od potu, jakby zerwał się dopiero co z łóżka i nawet nie przyszło mu do głowy ich rozczesać. Wyglądał na zagłodzonego i Harry nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem. Przecież w Wielkiej Sali zawsze było multum jedzenia, no i kto jak kto, ale Syriusz na pewno wiedział, gdzie jest kuchnia.

Ale najdziwniejsze było to, że Syriusz złapał go za ręce, jakby Harry mógł go uratować przed utonięciem.

\- Harry - wyszeptał. - Harry, wybacz mi.

Harry zamrugał.

\- _Co?_ \- zapytał po chwili. Większość jego emocji rozpłynęła się pod wpływem zwykłego szoku zobaczenia Syriusza w takim stanie i jedyne, co zostało to zaskoczenie.

\- Wybacz mi - szepnął Syriusz, kiwając głową. - Nigdy nie powinienem był mówić tego, co powiedziałem. Nigdy nie powinienem był pozwolić, żeby nasze problemy i niedopowiedziane sprawy tak długo się kisiły między nami. Jestem twoim _ojcem chrzestnym_. Co ze mnie za ojciec chrzestny, skoro stale wolałem wierzyć innym ludziom, a nie własnemu chrześniakowi? - Potrząsnął głową. Zrobił to tak nerwowo, że wyglądał jakby dygotał, co jeszcze bardziej zaniepokoiło Harry'ego. - Tak bardzo się myliłem, tak bardzo, i chciałbym teraz spróbować to jakoś naprawić. Masz, oczywiście, wszelkie prawo mi odmówić. - Zacisnął palce na dłoniach Harry'ego i czekał.

Strzępki myśli Harry'ego znowu zawirowały wokół niego. Wybaczyć mu, powiedzieć, że tu nie ma niczego do wybaczenia, kłócić się, odwrócić się i wyjść?

Ale jego miłość do Syriusza, starsza niż rany w jego głowie, nakłoniła go w końcu do zadania pytania:

\- Syriuszu, co się z tobą dzieje? Nie wyglądasz najlepiej.

Syriusz zaśmiał się głucho.

\- Nie, nie wyglądam, prawda? - wymamrotał. - Ale na nic więcej nie zasługuję, Harry. Lunatyk wysłał mi... _bardzo_ surowy list. Nawet byś _nie uwierzył_ co on tam napisał. I chyba rozmawiał też z Lily i Jamesem, bo ich następne listy do mnie były dużo spokojniejsze. Wiesz jak to z nim czasem jest, zawsze taki łagodny i pokorny, a potem nagle robi się nieugięty i twardy jak skała akurat wtedy, kiedy się tego kompletnie nie spodziewasz?

\- Chyba - powiedział Harry z powątpiewaniem. Kiedy ich ojciec opowiadał im o swoich szkolnych czasach, zwykle mówił, że chociaż Remusa najmniej ciągnęło do łamania zasad, to i tak je z nimi łamał, jeden z nich zawsze go jakoś ugadał, nawet jeśli to, co mieli zrobić było w jego definicji złe. Nie aż tak jak Peter, oczywiście, który skończył jako zdrajca, ale ciężko było sobie wyobrazić go jako kogoś o bardzo silnej definicji dobra i zła, co mogłoby go sprowokować do napisania surowego listu do Syriusza.

\- Jest - powiedział Syriusz. - On właśnie _taki_ jest. - Niemal bełkotał. - I wtedy... wtedy, Harry, zrozumiałem, że w ogóle nie myślałem o tym, co powiedziała nam Lily, o tym, że zostałeś wytrenowany, żeby chronić swojego brata. - Harry rozejrzał się nerwowo, ale Syriusz zniżył głos po swoim początkowym wybuchu, a Draco trzymał swoją różdżkę na widoku, więc nikt nawet nie próbował się do nich zbliżyć i przypadkiem podsłuchać wyznań Syriusza. - I to było złe - ciągnął dalej Syriusz. - Wyobraź sobie, mój chrześniak przygotowywał się, żeby umrzeć w wojnie za swojego brata, a ja nic nawet nie wiedziałem. I w dodatku trenowałeś przez te wszystkie lata i nie chciałeś nawet grama uznania. Ja bym chciał. Ja bym chciał. Pewnie by mnie nawet poniosło z tym, tak myślę, gdybym wylądował w takiej sytuacji z Regulusem.

\- Kto to jest Regulus? - zapytał go Harry, który poczuł, że się gubi w rozmowie. Nie przypominał sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek wcześniej słyszał to imię.

Syriusz pokręcił głową tak gwałtownie, że jego włosy zawirowały wokół niego.

\- To nic - powiedział. - Znaczy, nikt. Ktoś, kogo kiedyś znałem, kto potrzebował mojej pomocy i ja nawet myślałem, żeby mu tej pomocy udzielić, ale ostatecznie tego nie zrobiłem. A potem nic, co mogłem zrobić, nie było wystarczające. - Niespodziewanie głośno się rozpłakał. Harry nawet nie musiał zerkać, praktycznie _czuł_ jak Draco wykrzywia usta z niesmakiem.

 _Zamknij się, jest zmęczony_ , warknął Harry w swojej głowie, zaskakując tym kompletnie Dracona, po czym objął ramiona swojego ojca chrzestnego.

\- Myślę, że powinieneś się wyspać, Syriuszu - powiedział. - Ostatnio nie sypiasz za dobrze, co?

Syriusz parsknął cicho.

\- Nie - szepnął. - Koszmary. Głównie o chronieniu ciebie i zawalaniu sprawy.

Harry poczuł iskrę współczucia. To była miła odmiana po tylu kłębiących się, szalonych emocjach.

\- Też bym tak się czuł, gdyby nie udało mi się ochronić Connora - powiedział. - Naprawdę myślę, że źle zrobiłeś, Syriuszu, ale przyjmuję twoje przeprosiny. Możesz się teraz udać do swojego pokoju i nadrobić trochę snu? Nie masz dzisiaj żadnej lekcji do nadzorowania, prawda?

Syriusz pokręcił głową.

\- Nie. - Brzmiał jakby był oszołomiony.

\- W takim razie wracaj spać. - Harry podciągnął go w górę i obrócił delikatnie w stronę drzwi. - Myślę, że powinieneś. Wybaczam ci. To powinno uspokoić trochę twoje koszmary, prawda?

\- Nie wszystkie - wymamrotał Syriusz, ale wyglądał nieco spokojniej. - Harry, ale poważnie. Wybaczysz mi?

Harry zawahał się na dłuższą chwilę, ale w końcu poddał się ciekawości. Niesprawiedliwie byłoby teraz się wycofać a potem jeszcze zadać to pytanie, nie w chwili, w której Syriuszowi udało się samą swoją obecnością tak bardzo uspokoić emocje w jego umyśle.

\- Tak. Ale chcę się dowiedzieć, czemu tak nagle do mnie przyszedłeś. Czemu nie umiałeś mi wybaczyć przez tydzień, czemu dopiero teraz ci się przypomniało?

\- Ponieważ aż tyle czasu mi zajęło przyswojenie sobie w pełni tego, co powiedziała Lily - wyszeptał Syriusz ponuro, nie spuszczając oczu z Harry'ego. - Poświęciłeś swoje dzieciństwo, Harry. Oddałeś Connorowi wszystko. Ja _wiem_ , że nie byłbym w stanie zrobić czegoś takiego.

\- Ponieważ nigdy nie miałeś brata - powiedział Harry łagodnie. - Jedynaki patrzą na takie sprawy inaczej.

Syriuszowi zadrżała warga i przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć. Szybko się jednak z tego otrząsnął.

\- I przepraszam za ten głupi zakład - powiedział. - Nigdy nie powinienem był go proponować. Nie tylko bym przegrał, ale Snape'owi też nie dałbyś wygrać. Bez względu na to, w którym domu byś nie był, to i tak przede wszystkim skupiałbyś się na pomocy swojemu bratu, co nie? Bo jesteś mu aż tak oddany, no i _oczywiście_ on jest Chłopcem, Który Przeżył.

Harry kiwnął głową.

\- Oczywiście, że jest - powiedział.

Draco prychnął w jego głowie.

Zamknij _się_ , rzucił mu Harry i zrobił coś, czego się nawet nie spodziewał, że jest możliwe - odłączył Dracona od swoich myśli. Jego obecność zmniejszyła się, jakby został zamknięty w jakimś kącie umysłu Harry'ego, z którego Harry nie mógł go nawet słyszeć. Harry postanowił go zignorować przez chwilę. Miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

\- No to przepraszam jeszcze za ten zakład - powiedział Syriusz i zaczął wyglądać, jakby znowu miał się zaraz rozpłakać. - Wybaczysz mi i to?

Harry kiwnął głową, zawahał się, po czym przytulił swojego ojca chrzestnego. To ukoiło część jego mniej atrakcyjnych emocji, zwłaszcza kiedy Syriusz przytulił go z powrotem, łapiąc Harry'ego w niemal zdesperowanym uścisku.

\- Oczywiście - szepnął Harry. - Zawsze starasz się robić to, co uważasz za najlepsze w danej chwili, Syriuszu, nawet jeśli czasami to _nie jest_ najlepsze wyjście. - Myślał o historii, którą kiedyś opowiedział im ich ojciec, jak Syriusz zrobił Snape'owi okrutny żart, a potem zachowywał się zupełnie niewinnie, zupełnie jakby Snape nie uniknął śmierci o włos po spotkaniu Remusa w wilkołaczej formie. - Tylko następnym razem przyjdź do mnie i porozmawiaj ze mną zanim zaczniesz mnie o coś oskarżać, dobrze? - Jego żal nie pozwolił mu wypuścić Syriusza przed wbiciem tego konkretnego noża.

Syriusz wzdrygnął się.

\- Załatwione - powiedział, po czym poczochrał Harry'emu włosy i odwrócił się.

 _Przynajmniej jest zabawny kiedy się przyznaje do własnych błędów_ , mruknął głos Snape'a z odległego miejsca w jego umyśle.

 _Pan też się może zamknąć_ , pomyślał Harry, po czym wypuścił Dracona z kąta. Draco jęczał i narzekał o tym póki Harry znowu go nie odciął, po czym dostosował _Muffliato_ , obejmując jego działaniem również Dracona. To trwało tylko do lunchu, ale przez te trzy godziny Draco usiłował przepraszać go w dziwacznie skomplikowanym języku migowym, co naprawdę bawiło Harry'ego.

* * *

Ktoś poklepał go po ramieniu. Harry obrócił się ostrożnie, bo akurat trzymał doniczkę z mandragorą. Domyślał się, że komuś potrzebna była ziemia ogrodowa przed którą stał. Minęły już dwa tygodnie od petryfikacji Neville'a i większość uczniów zdawała się przyzwyczajać do myśli, że Harry ich ignoruje, więc zwykle dawali mu znać gestami, czego od niego potrzebują.

Ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, uczeń - Justin Finch-Fletchley, jeden z mugolaków z Hufflepuffu, z którymi dzielili zielarstwo - nie wyminął go. Zamiast tego spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy i powoli i wyraźnie wymówił bezgłośnie kilka słów, pozwalając Harry'emu czytać sobie z ust.

_Opuść zaklęcie. Chcę z tobą porozmawiać._

Harry zamrugał i zastanowił się przez chwilę. Prawda, w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni nie słyszał, żeby Justin go wyzywał, ale na dobrą sprawę dzięki _Muffliato_ nie słyszał żadnych wyzwisk. Tęsknił za głosem Connora bardziej niż mógł to wyrazić i powoli zaczynała go już męczyć obecność Dracona, Snape'a i nawet Sylarany w jego głowie. Opuszczenie zaklęcia wiązało się jednak ze zbyt dużym ryzykiem.

Z drugiej strony coraz bardziej przyzwyczajał się do _Muffliato_ i mógł je bez problemu dostosować. Postanowił, że wpuści na chwilę Justina. Jeśli ten powie coś nierozsądnego, to Harry będzie mógł go wyrzucić z powrotem zanim straci cierpliwość i ciśnie klątwą.

A przynajmniej taką Harry miał nadzieję. Nie spodziewał się, że bez możliwości korzystania z pudełka, jego temperament nagle zrobi się aż tak porywisty.

Ostrożnie wyłączył brzęczenie wokół Justina.

\- Teraz cię słyszę - powiedział. - Mów. Ale zanim powiesz coś obraźliwego, pamiętaj, że władam różdżką znacznie lepiej od ciebie.

\- Tyle wiem - powiedział Justin. W jego oczach było coś dziwnego, coś co Harry ostatecznie zidentyfikował jako miksturę szacunku i ciekawości. To tylko wzmocniło jego obawę. Ron, Hermiona i Connor jeszcze do niego nie podeszli, zamiast tego trzymali się szeptów, knucia i planowania, a Harry myślał - czy raczej _miał nadzieję_ , jak mógł przyznać sam przed sobą - że to oni pierwsi wyjdą z inicjatywą. To, że Puchon patrzył na niego z zaciekawieniem było cokolwiek dziwne.

\- Reszta domu mnie przysłała - powiedział Justin. - Zgłosiłem się na ochotnika, a pozostali doszli do wniosku, że niebezpieczeństwo jest raczej małe, bo jestem mugolakiem, a jak do tej pory atakowani byli tylko czarodzieje czystej krwi. - Wzruszył ramionami. - No, to powiedz. Czy to prawda, że jesteś zły i chodzisz po szkole, petryfikując ludzi?

Harry spojrzał na niego groźnie. Justin zadrżał, ale nie ustąpił.

\- No co, wszyscy tak mówią - dodał w swojej obronie.

\- Skoro wydaje ci się, że zrobiłbym coś takiego własnym przyjaciołom - warknął Harry, mijając go i ustawiając mandragorę w nowym miejscu w szklarni. - To skąd pomysł, że ciebie też nie spetryfikuję?

\- No w sumie to nie wiem - przyznał Justin, idąc za nim między grządkami. - Ale widzisz, to jest właśnie dobre w byciu Puchonem. Krukoni myślą, że musisz mieć jakiś przebiegły plan i wszystko, co robisz jest jego częścią. Ślizgoni myślą - no, przynajmniej ci, którzy byliby przeciwko tobie - że po prostu zmyślasz. Gryfoni są przekonani o tym, że jesteś Mroczny i po prostu szlag ich trafia, że nikt poza nimi zdaje się tego nie widzieć. Puchoni za to polegają bardziej na zdrowym rozsądku. No to pomyślałem, że zapytam. _Jesteś_ zły i petryfikujesz ludzi?

\- Wszystkim się zdaje, że jestem - powiedział Harry i ostrożnie obsypał mandragorę ziemią. Zima trwała już dość, żeby rośliny przeszły w stan praktycznie kompletnego uśpienia, więc nie musieli stosować specjalnych nauszników, żeby się uchronić przed ich wrzaskiem. Harry zobaczył w powietrzu mgiełkę swojego westchnięcia jak delikatnie uklepywał ziemię, więc skupił się na widoku rozwiewającej się pary jak i na uczuciu ziemi pod palcami, żeby powstrzymać się przed rozzłoszczeniem się na Justina. - To powinno ci wystarczyć. Przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że to, co wszyscy mówią musi być prawdą.

\- I tu leży pies pogrzebany - powiedział Justin. - Wszyscy mówią, że jesteś kolejnym Mrocznym Panem w trakcie szkolenia i że pewnie masz już wszystko dopięte na ostatni guzik w kwestii planów przejęcia władzy nad światem, albo nie latałbyś po szkole i nie petryfikował ludzi. Z drugiej strony, _ja_ myślę, że dyrektor Dumbledore stawiłby ci czoła, gdybyś faktycznie był Mrocznym Panem w trakcie szkolenia. On coś nie lubi Mrocznych Panów. No i po co miałbyś petryfikować przypadkowych biedaków, skoro z twoją mocą mógłbyś spetryfikować całą szkołę, albo wszystkich pozabijać? To mi nie wygląda na bardzo skuteczny plan. Już w _najgorszym wypadku_ mógłbyś się tutaj zakraść którejś nocy i zniszczyć mandragory, żebyśmy nie mogli usłyszeć tego, co mają do powiedzenia spetryfikowani, jeśli przekląłeś ich bo zobaczyli coś, czego nie powinni byli.

Harry zerknął na Justina z ukosa.

\- Ty się mnie naprawdę nie boisz, co? - zapytał wreszcie. Nikt inny nie komentował tej rozmowy. Harry podejrzewał, że oni też nie wiedzieli, do czego właściwie zmierza Justin.

Puchon wyszczerzył się do niego.

\- Nie no, jestem przerażony. Kolana mi się trzęsą, nie widzisz? Żeby nie było, to ze strachu, nie z zimna.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał Harry.

Justin przechylił głowę na bok i zamyślił się na moment.

\- Jesteś ze złego domu, wiesz - powiedział. - Wszyscy zawsze się spinają przy Ślizgonach. A przy Gryfonach się relaksują, a przynajmniej Gryfonom tak się wydaje. Z kolei Krukonów prosi się o pomoc przy pracy domowej. A nas się po prostu _ignoruje_. To _dziwne_. Ale czasem się przydaje, bo to znaczy, że mogę podsłuchać czyjąś rozmowę i nikt nie zwróci nawet na mnie uwagi. I słyszałem jak wczoraj twój brat rozmawiał z Weasleyem i wszystkowiedzącą. Spojrzeli tylko na mnie z takim wzrokiem, no wiesz, "och, to tylko Puchon", i dalej rozmawiali. Wiesz, co mówili?

\- Nie - przyznał Harry. - To zaklęcie wygłusza wszystkich, nawet mojego brata.

Naprawdę pragnął się dowiedzieć tego, co powiedzieli.

 _To będzie coś przykrego, bo Connor to palant,_ powiedział Draco ponuro w jego głowie. _I ty_ dobrze _o tym wiesz._

 _Cicho_ , powiedziała Sylarana. _Chcę się dowiedzieć, co ten palant powiedział. Tak dawno nie miałam okazji sarkastycznie skomentować jego nieszczęsnej głupoty._

Harry zignorował oboje i skupił się na twarzy Justina.

\- Powiedzieli, że musisz być Mroczny - powiedział Justin. - Wygląda na to, że chcą przygotować jakąś przemowę, która ma przekonać szkołę i chcą na niej wypisać wszystkie argumenty. Między innymi były petryfikacje, oczywiście, czy też to, że umiesz rozmawiać z wężami. - Tu Justin lekko się wzdrygnął. Harry uznał, że chyba jednak trochę się boi.

 _I słusznie_ , powiedziała Sylarana. _Jestem locustą._

\- No i były też... inne rzeczy - powiedział Justin, a jego usta drgnęły, jakby próbował się powstrzymać śmiech, czego z kolei Harry nie zrozumiał. - Wiesz, że pokonałeś go w quidditchu, że rzuciłeś na niego _Silencio_ , że go ignorowałeś zamiast przyjść i przeprosić. - Justin pokręcił głową. - To po prostu głupie. Sam mam młodszego brata i też wycinam mu różne numery. No dobra, jest mugolem, więc wygrywam z nim w piłkę nożną, ale wiesz o co mi chodzi. Tak to po prostu jest między rodzeństwem. Myślę, że Connor ci po prostu zazdrości, to wszystko. Ta cała twoja "mroczność" to głównie głupie gadanie.

\- W takim razie jak wytłumaczysz petryfikacje? - wyzwał go Harry.

\- Cała masa ludzi, która dała się ponieść głupocie - powiedział Justin bez wahania. - Łącznie z tym, kto to naprawdę robi. Neville'owi i Lunie się prędzej czy później poprawi. No i wiem, że co kilka dni odwiedzasz ich w skrzydle szpitalnym, więc pani Pomfrey musi ci ufać.

\- _Skąd_ się tego dowiedziałeś? - wypalił Harry zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.

\- Mówiłem ci, nikt nie zauważa Puchonów - powiedział Justin. - Wy Ślizgoni chodzicie wszędzie i każdym oddechem _deklarujecie_ , że wasz dom jest najlepszy. My Puchoni po prostu _wiemy_ , że to nasz jest. - Przybrał niesamowicie poważną i wywyższającą się minę, która została przełamana uśmiechem po zaledwie trzech sekundach.

Harry roześmiał się i przerwał, zaskoczony. Potem dotknął dłonią ust i zamrugał. Justin uśmiechnął się do niego osobliwie i kiwnął głową.

\- Nie wiem w sumie co o tobie myśleć, Potter - powiedział. - Ale wiem, że nie chcę myśleć o tobie tego, co twój brat o tobie myśli, ponieważ zachowuje się po prostu jak _brat_ , a nie jak Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, kiedy tak biega po całej szkole i wszystkim próbuje wmówić że jesteś tym czy tamtym tylko dlatego, że pokonałeś go w quidditcha. Musi się wreszcie nauczyć, że cała szkoła to nie są jego rodzice.

Harry kiwnął głową. Naprawdę potrzebował to usłyszeć, albo przynajmniej coś w tym rodzaju. Percepcja Connora w kwestii dobra i zła zwykle się nie myliła, ale tym razem miał złe informacje. Każdy mógłby się pomylić w takiej sytuacji. W ten sposób mógł myśleć o tym, że jego brat się pomylił bez paniki o tym, że jeśli Connor pomylił się raz, to znaczy, że mógł też się pomylić mówiąc, że Harry wcale nie jest zły.

\- To ja wracam o swoich, powiedzieć im, że na dobrą sprawę jesteś w porządku - powiedział Justin, zerkając przez ramię.

Harry spojrzał tam, gdzie on i zamrugał. Profesor Sprout stała przed Hanną Abbott i Erniem Macmillanem, którzy zadawali jej niezliczoną ilość niewinnych pytań o przesadzanie mandragor, konsystencję ziemi i wiele innych rzeczy. Profesor zielarstwa odpowiadała im z twarzą rozjaśnioną z radości, że ma takich pilnych uczniów. Harry musiał przyznać, że to była naprawdę skuteczna metoda trzymania pani profesor z dala od ich rozmowy.

\- Oni tak specjalnie? - zapytał Justina.

\- Pewnie - odparł Justin. - Ale naprawdę potrzebowali pomocy z zielarstwa. Kilka ostatnich tygodni spędzili na kolekcjonowaniu czekoladowych żab, zamiast na nauce. Trochę się zaczęli martwić egzaminami. - Delikatnie pchnął Harry'ego w ramię. - Trzymaj się, Potter.

Przemknął z powrotem na stronę Puchonów. Hanna i Ernie skończyli zadawać swoje pytania i profesor Sprout znowu zaczęła przemierzać szklarnię, ostrożnie poprawiając swój kapelusz.

\- _Co_ to miało być? - zapytał Draco, doskakując do niego, ze zdenerwowania mówiąc na głos - a przynajmniej szeptem, bo profesor zerknęła w ich kierunku.

\- Wygląda na to, że mam nowego przyjaciela - powiedział Harry ze spokojem, po raz kolejny sprawdzając, czy jego mandragorze niczego nie brakuje. Odkrył, że frustrowanie Dracona strasznie go bawi. Ostatnimi czasy zbyt często mu ulegał, zwłaszcza odkąd ten zamieszkał w jego głowie.

\- Ale to ja jestem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem - powiedział Draco.

\- Oczywiście, że tak - odparł Harry. - A Justin jest nowym przyjacielem. 

Obejrzał się przez ramię i uśmiechnął do Puchona, który go obserwował. Justin kiwnął w odpowiedzi, po czym pochylił i szepnął coś do Hanny. Hanna zerknęła na Harry'ego, ale w jej oczach nie było gniewu czy nienawiści, raczej ostrożność i namysł.

\- Przecież to _Puchon_ \- powiedział Draco. - I w dodatku sz...

Ręka Harry'ego była bardzo blisko ramienia Dracona. Bardzo łatwo było sięgnąć do punktu zaraz za łokciem i uszczypnąć go tak mocno, że ręka mu omdlała.

 _Ała!_ zawył Draco w jego głowie. Harry usłyszał jak Sylarana się śmieje sykliwie.

\- Coś mówiłeś? - zapytał Harry nawet nie zerkając w górę.

\- Mugolakiem - powiedział Draco. - To przyzwyczajenie. Sam bym się poprawił. Serio.

 _Kłamca_ , oskarżyła go Sylarana. Harry kiwnął głową, zgadzając się z nią.

Drago pocierał swój łokieć i patrzył na niego przez chwilę nadąsany.

\- Chyba jednak nie zawsze cię lubię kiedy taki jesteś - wymamrotał.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i zdjął rękawice. Zajęcia niemal dobiegały do końca.

Niespodziewanie wszystko zawirowało, a kolory się rozmyły. Sylarana syknęła z furią i zacisnęła się mocniej na pudełku. Po chwili Tom Riddle przestał się o nie obijać, a wzrok Harry'ego wrócił do normy, ale wiedział, że to jest pierwszy test.

 _Riddle mógł wyczuć rozmowę z Justinem_ , pomyślał, kiwając głową Draconowi, żeby dać mu znać, że nic mu nie jest. _Może uznać Justina za swoją kolejną ofiarę._

I wtedy, nagle, Harry zorientował się, że już wie, jak się rozprawić z Riddle'em.

Uśmiechnął się i chwilowo zignorował nacierającą na niego ciekawość emanującą z Dracona i Sylarany. Czasami miło było mieć jakąś tajemnicę.


	17. Plan Bitwy

Harry zapukał do gabinetu Snape'a w wyjątkowo dobrym humorze i poczuł, jak mężczyzna w środku spina się podejrzliwie. Harry nigdy nie był w dobrym nastroju jak przychodził na jego lekcje. Albo był zestresowany po całym dniu użerania się z kłębiącymi emocjami i innymi uczniami, albo był po prostu ponury i zdeterminowany by opanować nowe techniki oklumencji tak szybko jak to możliwe.

\- Proszę - powiedział Snape po chwili i Harry wszedł do środka, rozejrzał się szybko, upewniając się, że nikogo poza nimi nie ma, i szybko zamknął drzwi za sobą.

\- Panie profesorze Snape - powiedział, czując jak rzadko używane emocje podniecenia i nadziei unoszą się na powierzchni jego umysłu. Snape pochylił się do przodu, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Harry podejrzewał, że zaraz znowu dostanie kazanie o tym, że oklumencja to sztuka ruchu i że powinien być w stanie odciąć się od szczęścia równie bezproblemowo jak teraz uczył się odsyłania złości i żalu. - Mam wrażenie, że wiem jak pokonać Toma Riddle'a.

Pudełko zatrzęsło się w jego umyśle i Sylarana syknęła na niego. _Czy nie mógłbyś unikać używania jego imienia w miarę możliwości? Wiesz, jaki on jest._

 _Wiem_ , odpowiedział jej Harry i pogłaskał jej grzbiet. _A ty jesteś wspaniałym wężem, nadzwyczajnym wężem, skoro mimo wszystko potrafisz go utrzymać w zamknięciu._

Sylarana syknęła podejrzliwie pod nosem, ale przyjęła pochwały i głaskanie. Harry spojrzał z powrotem na Snape'a, który przechylił głowę i już zdążył wstać zza swojego biurka.

\- _Wydaje_ się panu, że pan wie, panie Potter - szepnął. - A czy będzie pan w stanie dalej o tym myśleć jak zaatakuję? _Legilimens!_

Harry wywrócił oczami i uskoczył w swoim umyśle, kiedy Snape zaczął nacierać. Ich treningi ostatnio stale tak wyglądały. Snape celowo wywoływał w Harrym gniew i frustrację, a potem kazał je trzymać w ukryciu albo przynajmniej na wodzy, kiedy przeszukiwał myśli Harry'ego. Harry rozumiał w jaki sposób taki trening może się przydać, ale Snape zaczynał się stawać przewidywalny w swoich manewrach.

_Nie powinien być przewidywalny. To może się źle skończyć zarówno dla Connora jak i dla mnie. Snape jest jedynym wytrenowanym oklumentą, jakiego mogę przekonać, zdecydowanie jedynym, którego posłucha Dumbledore czy inni dorośli. Muszę się upewnić, że nadrobi też własny trening._

Z całej siły cisnął swoim planem prosto w twarz Snape'a. Snape odetchnął z zaskoczeniem i odsunął się od niego, a Harry mógł wreszcie zobaczyć coś więcej poza ciemnością poprzeplataną kolorami. Snape usiadł ciężko w swoim fotelu i zamrugał na Harry'ego, po czym potrząsnął głową.

\- To było... imponujące, panie Potter - powiedział głosem kompletnie wypranym z emocji.

Harry po raz kolejny wywrócił oczami.

\- Dziękuję. Ale co pan myśli o planie? Czy może to był zarówno o planie jak i o moim sposobie wyrzucenia pana z moich myśli?

\- Musiałbyś mnie po czymś takim zabić, oczywiście, gdybym był twoim prawdziwym wrogiem, albo przynajmniej obezwładnić - kontynuował Snape, opierając się wygodnie i splatając dłonie. - Ostatecznie nie byłbyś zadowolony, gdybym zdołał uciec, znając twój plan.

Harry kiwnął głową.

\- A co pan myśli o moim planie?

Snape zacisnął pięści.

\- Myślę, że jest niesłychanie niebezpieczny - powiedział - Spodziewałbym się wymyślenia czegoś tak ryzykownego po Gryfonie. Złożonego ciężką gorączką.

\- Jeśli porównuje mnie pan do mojego brata, profesorze Snape, to mnie pan chwali, nie obraża - powiedział Harry głosem przepełnionym determinacją. - A to, że mam Toma Riddle'a w swojej głowie, samo w sobie jest niesłychanie niebezpieczne.

\- To się nie uda - powiedział Snape. - Wszystko zanadto zależy od wyczucia czasu i zdolności, które nawet przy ekstremalnym treningu będzie ci ciężko osiągnąć.

\- Wierzę, że może się powieść - odparł Harry, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Fakt, że Sylarana nie zaoponowała, dodawał mu nadziei. Jej wsparcie będzie w tym wszystkim prawdopodobnie najważniejsze. - Nie, nie możemy nic poradzić na to, że robi się coraz bardziej niespokojny, ale możemy się upewnić, że go pokonam.

Snape pochylił się do przodu.

\- W dodatku wymaga to... _głębi_ magii, której jeszcze nie posiadasz, Harry. Siłę masz, oczywiście, ale nie możesz walczyć z Mrocznym Panem na poziomie czystej siły. On wie więcej. Wiedział już więcej w tym wieku i prawdopodobnie wchłonął więcej wiedzy wraz z twoją magią. Tego nie dowiemy się, póki nie odsuniemy tarcz, a tego, jak wiesz, nie zrobię.

Harry kiwnął głową.

\- Czy przez głębię ma pan na myśli coś takiego?

Zamknął oczy i przywołał swoją magię w ten sam sposób, w jaki zrobił to w gabinecie Dumbledore'a. Znowu poczuł w powietrzu czysty zapach wodospadu i usłyszał dźwięk dzwonków i głos śpiewający w oddali.

Magia _naprawdę_ dochodziła gdzieś, z braku lepszego określenia, spod niego. Jeśli jego umysł wyglądał jak seria sieci, tak jak zarówno Draco jak i Snape mu go opisywali, to to musiało dochodzić gdzieś spod nich, gdzieś z miejsca gdzie sieci się kończyły, smukłe mosty ponad rzekami szlamu. To była magia spod spodu, magia zakorzeniona w jego ciele i kościach i sercu.

\- Panie Potter.

Harry otworzył oczy. Ledwie widział Snape'a poprzez powietrze rozmazane i błyszczące od mocy. Profesor miał przymrużone oczy, jedna z jego dłoni spoczywała na różdżce. Harry miał nadzieję, że nie spróbuje teraz odczytać jego umysłu. Nie był pewien, co tam znajdzie.

\- Dokładnie coś takiego miałem na myśli, tak - powiedział Snape cicho. - A teraz proszę to schować z powrotem.

Harry delikatnie poskładał magię z powrotem, układając warstwy jedna na drugą i ściskając je mocno. Jego magii się to nie spodobało. Rozbudzona, chciała wziąć się do działania. Ileż zaklęć mógłby w tym stanie wypróbować, ile mógłby stworzyć, byłby w stanie zmienić świat tak, żeby wreszcie wszystko było jak należy...

Ale posłuchała go, kiedy kazał jej sobie zniknąć, i rozmyła się w powietrzu.

Harry potrząsnął głową. Na swój sposób źle się czuł, tak jakby niewłaściwie, po schowaniu takich ilości magii zaraz po tym jak stał w samym jej środku. Ale przypomniał sobie, tak jak Lily mu zawsze mówiła, że istnieją moce potężniejsze niż magia. Miłość była jedną z nich i musiał kochać Connora za jego niewinność, jego czystość, nawet jego głupotę, która upierała się, że jak dom Slytherinu wygra z nim w quidditcha to oznacza, że jest to zły dom. Póki jego brat umiał myśleć w ten sposób, był wciąż dzieckiem, a jego serce pozostawało nieskalane.

W międzyczasie Harry ułożył niesłychanie niebezpieczny plan wyciągnięcia sobie Voldemorta z głowy.

Poczuł, że Tom Riddle znowu się miota w swoim pudełku, ale go zignorował. Spojrzał Snape'owi w oczy i czekał na werdykt.

Snape powoli pokręcił głową. Harry pierwszy raz widział w jego oczach tyle emocji na raz, ale nie był w stanie ich rozpoznać. Wciąż nie radził sobie z odczytywaniem czyichkolwiek emocji, poza Connorowymi.

\- Wolałbym, żebyśmy mogli się obyć bez takich środków - wymamrotał. - Żebyś nigdy nie musiał trenować siebie na wojownika, jakim się powoli stajesz.

Harry przechylił głowę na bok.

\- To dość dziwne życzenie, proszę pana. Gdybym był bardziej podobny do mojego brata, to by mnie pan nienawidził. Gdybym nie był tym, kim jestem teraz, to by mnie pan tak bardzo nie lubił.

Snape wzdrygnął się, jak to usłyszał, widocznie się _wzdrygnął_ , chociaż Harry podejrzewał, że szanse zauważenia tego zwiększyły się przez fakt, że miał profesora połączonego ze swoim umysłem. Snape zamknął oczy i pokręcił głową.

\- To jest niebezpieczny plan - powiedział. - I zanadto polega na mocy. W dodatku nie sądzę, żeby tak potężna magia, jaką przed chwilą przywołałeś, po prostu się posłuchała następnym razem i ponownie zniknęła.

Harry czekał.

Snape otworzył oczy i kiwnął Harry'emu.

\- Ale to jest jedyny plan, który może zadziałać. Popracujemy nad nim. Tymczasem proponuję, żeby udał się pan do dyrektora. Będzie musiał pan zostać podczas świąt w szkole, jeśli mamy mieć jakiekolwiek szanse wprowadzenia tego planu w życie.

\- Tak, proszę pana - powiedział Harry. - Dziękuję.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i wybiegł. Nie było jeszcze późno, ale dyrektor mógł w każdej chwili położyć się spać. Harry nie znał jego planu dnia.

 _To niedobrze_ , pomyślał, truchtając przez hol wejściowy. _Muszę wiedzieć, co robi i w jakich godzinach. Nie jest moim wrogiem, ale bez jakiegoś dziwnego zbiegu okoliczności nie stanie się moim przyjacielem, więc powinienem go znać lepiej niż teraz._

\- Bracie.

Harry obrócił się powoli. Wreszcie zdał sobie sprawę, że nie odnowił _Muffliato_ , jak wybiegł po obiedzie. Chciał się czym prędzej zobaczyć ze Snape'em i nie myślał o niczym innym, i teraz będzie musiał się zmierzyć z konsekwencjami.

Wielki tłum ewidentnie zwołanych na poczekaniu uczniów tłoczył się w holu. Po środku ukształtowali coś na kształt koła. Harry nawet nie zauważył, kiedy do niego wszedł.

Mimowolnie zgrzytnął zębami, obnażając je, kiedy furia i niepokój wypłynęły na sam wierzch jego umysłu. Connor, który wszedł do koła po jego lewej, mając za sobą Hermionę i Rona, uśmiechnął się do niego z wyższością.

\- Widzicie, jak szczerzy zębiska, jak jakaś bestia? - zapytał pozostałych uczniów, głównie Krukonów i Gryfonów. - Po prostu nie wierzę, że profesorowie pozwalają mu zostać z nami w szkole. Przecież to tylko kwestia czasu zanim straci kompletnie nad sobą kontrolę i znowu kogoś zaatakuje.

Harry spojrzał bratu w oczy. Nie widział w nich żadnego współczucia, żadnej łaski, żadnego wybaczenia. Nie widział też żadnej niewinności, której zawsze wypatrywał. Connor wyglądał po prostu jak tyran, który już nie mógł doczekać się radości z łez i błagań złapanej ofiary, zupełnie jak kiedyś ta dwójka Krukonów, która dręczyła Lunę. Harry'emu nawet wydawało się, że widzi ich kątem oka - Gorgon i Jones, przepychający się do przodu przez tłum, oczekujący zabawnego widowiska.

Harry podjął decyzję, która spadła niczym młot na wszystkie emocje. Miał nowe plany i priorytety dotyczące Toma Riddle'a, tak, ale jego pierwszym i najstarszym obowiązkiem było zajmowanie się Connorem. Zbyt długo już to zaniedbywał. Do tej pory jego brat zachowywał się jak dziecko i nie zrobił niczego, co mogłoby go naprawdę skrzywdzić.

Teraz jednak Connor szykował się do popełniania błędu, który może zaważyć na jego przyszłej roli jako przywódcy świata czarodziejów. Harry musiał go powstrzymać.

Sylarana zaczęła się zsuwać po jego ramieniu. _Nie!_ Harry warknął na nią. Zatrzymała się bez słowa. Wiedziała, że w tej chwili nie ma co się z nim spierać.

W tym momencie nawet Draco wyczuł niebezpieczeństwo i usiadł na swoim łóżku w dormitorium Slytherinu. _Mogę tam być za dwie minuty z pięcioma Ślizgonami, Harry. Powiedz tylko słowo._

 _Jest ich za dużo_ , Harry nie zgodził się, nie spuszczając oczu ze swojego brata. _I chcę się tym zająć sam. Od dawna się o to prosił._

Draco prychnął w jego głowie, ale nic więcej nie powiedział. Obecność Snape'a była czujna i milcząca. Sylarana owinęła się wokół pudełka i też była cicho.

Ponieważ tego wypatrywał, Harry zauważył ruch na krawędzi tłumu. Zwrócił oczy w tamtym kierunku, nie odwracając głowy. Miał rację, Justin i paru innych Puchonów stało tam, obserwując ich uważnie. Nie wiedział, kto ich interesuje bardziej, on czy Connor.

 _Prawdopodobnie po równo_ , pomyślał, po czym wrócił wzrokiem do Connora akurat wtedy, kiedy ten wyciągnął pergamin ze swoich szat i zaczął czytać na głos.

\- My, Connor Potter, Ron Weasley i Hermiona Granger - zaczął oficjalnie - zebraliśmy następującą listę dowodów świadczących o tym, że Harry Potter jest mrocznym czarodziejem i dla dobra reszty uczniów powinien być niezwłocznie wydalony ze Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart.

Harry westchnął. Czasem jego brat przekraczał granicę głupoty i to była jedna z takich okazji.

\- Komu chcesz przedstawić tę listę? - zapytał, przerywając bratu deklamację. To nie było nawet trudne. Jego głos był łagodny, ale bez problemu wbił się w braki logiczne tekstu, który Connor czytał. - Wedle prawa lista taka powinna zostać przedstawiona dyrektorowi, jeśli się jest na terenie szkoły, albo ministerstwu, jeśli się jest poza nim. Powinieneś o tym wiedzieć, Connor. Kilku mrocznych czarodziejów zostało usuniętych z terenu szkoły podczas Pierwszej Wojny. Są na to odpowiednie procedury. - Zerknął w bok i złapał wzrok Hermiony. - Ktoś powinien ci powiedzieć o legalnej stronie całej sprawy.

Hermiona się zarumieniła w sposób, który od razu powiedział Harry'emu, że ona dobrze wie, co się powinno stać z listą. Patrzył jej w oczy przez dłuższą chwilę, zastanawiając się, czemu im w ogóle na to pozwoliła. Czy to dlatego, że Connor jest Chłopcem, Który Przeżył? Czy może jej przyjaźń była głębsza niż się Harry'emu wydawało? Jeśli tak, to rozumiał, czemu uważała, że dla takiej przyjaźni powinno się łamać reguły, ale żałował, że nie wybrała bardziej subtelnej metody okazywania tego.

\- Zamknij się - powiedział Connor, rumieniąc się. - Wiem, że to musi zostać przedstawione dyrektorowi, żeby było legalne. Ale najpierw chcę to przeczytać tutaj, żeby cała szkoła znała twoje zbrodnie. - Nabrał tchu, żeby kontynuować.

\- Cała szkoła? - Harry rozejrzał się ponownie i przekonał, że jego pierwsze wrażenie było słuszne. Otaczający ich uczniowie to Gryfoni i Krukoni, z lekką domieszką Puchonów na brzegach. Nie było ani jednego Ślizgona, ani większości domu Hufflepuff, ani nawet wszystkich Gryfonów i Krukonów; Harry był pewny, że brakuje dwóch prefektów, których Dumbledore przydzielił do obserwowania go, Percy'ego Weasleya i Penelopy Clearwater. - Nie. Mam wrażenie, że powinieneś to zrobić w Wielkiej Sali podczas posiłku, jeśli chciałeś złapać wszystkich...

\- Zamknij się! - powiedział znowu Connor i tym razem potrząsnął pergaminem dla wzmocnienia swoich słów. - Chyba, że boisz się dowodów, które wymyśliliśmy, żeby cię skazać.

\- Wymyśliliśmy - powiedział Harry, odwracając się z powrotem i uśmiechając do Connora. Zaczynało go to wszystko bawić. Poczucie winy przeplatało się z przyjemnością i oba uczucia biegły obok siebie, a on nie sądził, żeby cokolwiek mogło go powstrzymać przed mówieniem. - To dopiero ciekawe przejęzyczenie, bracie.

\- _Zamknij_ się! - wrzasnął Connor, po czym szybko zaczął czytać. - Mamy powód, żeby wierzyć, że Harry James Potter jest odpowiedzialny za petryfikacje zachodzące w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Jedną z ofiar była Luna Lovegood, czarownica czystej krwi, pierwszoroczna Krukonka, w towarzystwie której oskarżony był często widziany w ciągu tygodnia poprzedzającego petryfikację. Inną był Neville Longbottom, czarodziej czystej krwi, drugoroczny Gryfon, z którym oskarżony często pracował na lekcjach eliksirów. Znaleziono go przy ciele Lovegood i niedaleko ciała Longbottoma.

\- To, że miałem okazję, wcale nie znaczy, że to zrobiłem - powiedział spokojnie Harry.

Oczy Connora błysnęły złowieszczo ponad pergaminem.

\- Jest bardzo możliwe, że oskarżony zrobił to wbrew własnej woli. Był opętany przez artefakt, książkę, która najwyraźniej szeptała mu do głowy i sprawiała, że zapominał tego, gdzie był i co robił. Czy książka była związana z petryfikacjami? Czy to opętanie sprawiło, że oskarżony stał się czarodziejem Mroku? Dochodzenie trwa.

Harry zamarł na dłuższą chwilę, słysząc, jak wokół niego rozchodzą się szepty. Żeby Connor tak po prostu powiedział tylu ludziom tę tajemnicę...

To zaszło za daleko. W tej głupiej próbie rywalizacji Connor zapomniał o lojalności do rodziny i wybaczaniu swoim wrogom, zapomniał o sprawiedliwości i łasce.

Harry zamknął oczy. Chwilę później jego brat krzyknął. Harry spojrzał na niego i zobaczył jak pergamin płonie i powoli zmienia się w proch.

\- Myślę, że mogę zgadnąć resztę - powiedział Harry nie odrywając wzroku od twarzy Connora. Jego magia drżała wokół niego, wznosząc skrzydła, pragnąc uderzyć. Harry zignorował ten impuls. Zawsze chciał chronić Connora, a nie krzywdzić go, chociaż teraz pewnie jego brat będzie miał problemy z zauważeniem przed czym właściwie Harry go obronił. - Pokonałem cię w quidditchu. Nie pozwoliłem Ronowi skrzywdzić Draco. Rozmawiam z wężami. Rzuciłem na ciebie _Silencio_. Nie ufałem ci tak bardzo jak powinienem. - Zrobił przerwę, po czym dodał - Zostałem przydzielony do Slytherinu. Czy wymieniłem wszystkie?

Connor pobladł gwałtownie.

\- Skąd ty...

Harry westchnął głośno.

\- Czy do ciebie nie dociera, że tylko opętanie i wężomowa z tego wszystkiego to mroczne atrybuty, Connor? Mógłbym cię pokonać w quidditchu i nie być mroczny. Dzięki temu, że ochroniłem Draco i nie przekląłem Rona sam - albo ciebie - Gryffindor nie stracił ogromnej ilości punktów. Rzuciłem na ciebie _Silencio_ , bo zachowywałeś się jak gnojek i sam dobrze o tym wiesz - próbowałeś pomiatać McGonagall. Nie ufałem ci właśnie dlatego, że obawiałem się, że zrobisz coś takiego, co uszkodzi twoją reputację wśród dorosłych i Ślizgonów. - Odetchnął lekko. - A jeśli przydział do Slytherinu oznacza, że jestem mroczny, to czemu w zeszłym roku mówiłeś, że wciąż jestem dobry, wciąż jestem częścią światła, wciąż mam potencjał na bycie Gryfonem?

Czuł, jak jego wstrząśnięte emocje się uspokajają. Pyskował swojemu bratu, zamiast pokornie przyjmować wszystko w milczeniu i z pochyloną głową, ale nie próbował się z nim bić. To powinno zadziałać. To _musi_ zadziałać, bo czuł natarczywe łechtanie swojej magii na bokach i wiedział, że gdyby chciał, mógłby zrobić znacznie więcej.

\- Bo wtedy byłeś dobry, tak myślę - powiedział Connor, który na twarzy miał przerażającą mieszankę czerwieni, zieleni i bladości - Ale już nie.

\- Ale nie przeszkadzało ci to, póki nie pokonałem cię w quidditchu - zauważył Harry.

\- To nieprawda - sprzeciwił się Connor. - Byłem zły już po petryfikacji Luny.

\- Ale najpierw, _zanim_ do tego wszystkiego doszło, poszło o to, że nie odsunąłem się z drogi, żeby Ron mógł przekląć Draco - powiedział Harry. - Kazałeś mi poddać mojego przyjaciela dla ciebie. Jakiego brata to z ciebie robi?

Harry zauważył, że pozostali uczniowie są teraz bardzo cicho. Nawet Ron i Hermiona nie wyglądali, jakby mieli zamiar się wtrącić.

\- Prawdziwego brata! - powiedział Connor, zaciskając pięści. - Stawiam lojalność do rodziny ponad wszystko. Ty też powinieneś!

\- Ach. - Harry kiwnął lekko głową. - Czyli pozwoliłbyś Draco rzucić klątwę na Rona, gdybym cię o to poprosił?

Connor kompletnie pobladł, coraz mocniej zaciskając pięści. _Wie, co musi teraz powiedzieć_ , pomyślał Harry, zagubiony gdzieś w odmętach własnych emocji wirujących razem z narastającą magią, przez całą swoją naukę o tańcach czystokrwistych. Connor wiedział, czego od niego oczekuje sytuacja. I miał na tyle świadomości, że zdawał sobie sprawę, jak bezsensownie to zabrzmi. W odpowiedniej sytuacji wywołałoby dramatyczny efekt, ale to nie była jedna z nich. Przestała nią być od chwili, w której Harry zaczął odpowiadać logicznymi argumentami, zamiast paść na kolana i błagać o przebaczenie, albo uderzyć we wszystkich mroczną magią.

\- Ale to ja jestem Chłopcem, Który Przeżył - bąknął Connor, po czym zalał się rumieńcem.

\- Wiem - powiedział Harry. - Ale nawet Chłopiec, Który Przeżył nie ma prawa wymagać od swojego brata czego mu się tylko podoba. A _na pewno_ nie ma prawa żądać od swojego brata, by ten pozwolił mu krzywdzić innych ludzi. - Przełknął ślinę, bo tego argumentu użyłby, gdyby Draco albo ktokolwiek inny z nim o tym rozmawiał. Ale nie rozmawiali tutaj o Harrym, czy Connorze; Harrym, który trenował, by służyć swojemu bratu i Connorze, który był wart tej służby. Mówili o abstrakcyjnych Chłopcach, Którzy Przeżyli i ich braciach. Póki Harry mógł się tego trzymać i skupiać na fakcie, że to wszystko prawdopodobnie sprawi, że Connor w przyszłości będzie lepszym przywódcą, to może nie zwariuje. - Chłopiec, Który Przeżył jest żywym przykładem współczucia i wybaczenia, Connor. Czemu nie ma ich teraz w tobie?

\- Ale ty... jesteś _Ślizgonem_ \- powiedział Connor.

\- Chłopiec, Który Przeżył wyciąga rękę do wszystkich i zjednoczy całą szkołę - powiedział Harry. _Oddychaj. Oddychaj. Myśl o przyszłości. Nie myśl o narastającym poczuciu zdrady, jaka się pojawia w jego oczach._ \- A może to cię nie obchodzi? Masz zamiar rekrutować Gryfonów i Krukonów dlatego, że jeden z nich to twój dom, a drugi mnie nienawidzi? A co się stanie, jak ja zginę? Krukoni nie będą mieli żadnego więcej powodu, żeby się ciebie trzymać. A co z Puchonami i Ślizgonami? Chcesz ze sobą zabrać tylko Gryfonów na pole walki, Connor?

\- To jeszcze daleka przyszłość - powiedział Connor.

\- Wojna już się zaczęła - powiedział Harry. - A ty ją zalegalizowałeś, kiedy oskarżyłeś mnie o petryfikację Luny i Neville'a. - Odwrócił głowę i spojrzał w stronę schodów na górę. - Właśnie idę do dyrektora. Chcesz ze mną pójść i wyrecytować mu swoje oskarżenia, żeby mnie wydalić ze szkoły?

Jego brat wydał z siebie cichy dźwięk, dziwnie brzmiący jak siąpnięcie. Harry spojrzał na niego i zobaczył jak twarz Connora się marszczy, szykując do płaczu.

I wtedy Harry zrozumiał.

To _naprawdę_ było tylko to, o czym mówił mu Justin: zazdrość i jęki dziecka, które nie było pewne swojego nowego miejsca. Connor chciał tylko, żeby Harry się złamał i przyznał, że się mylił. _Tylko_ tego chciał. W ogóle nie był przygotowany na opór, nie sądził nawet, że Harry na poważnie uzna to za legalną sprawę. Po prostu chciał, żeby jego brat przyznał się, że się pomylił. Po prostu chciał wygrać kłótnię. Ostatecznie nikt nie jest tak uparty jak rozpieszczone dziecko, które uważa, że ma rację.

Harry nagle poczuł się koszmarnie zmęczony. O ile fakt, że Connor nie wziął tego wszystkiego tak poważnie jak powinien był oznaczał, że nie ma między nimi głębokiej i nieprzekraczalnej przepaści, o tyle świadczył też o tym, że Connor w ogóle jeszcze nie myśli o wojnie, o przyszłości. Wciąż myślał jak chłopiec. To się będzie musiało zmienić.

\- Connor - powiedział cicho Harry, robiąc krok naprzód.

\- Nie odzywaj się do mnie - powiedział jego brat płaczliwie, robiąc krok w tył. - Miałeś rację, dobra? Miałeś rację.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i uciekł w stronę wieży Gryffindoru, płacząc. Harry wiedział, że nic innego nie mógł zrobić w tej sytuacji, wiedział, że miał rację, ale miał też świadomość tego, jak Connor będzie się czuł, kiedy dojdzie do siebie. Zaczął _płakać_ przy wszystkich.

Będzie bardziej wściekły i zażenowany niż kiedykolwiek.

Harry westchnął i zerknął na Rona i Hermionę. Oczy Rona były otwarte szeroko i wydawał się niezdolny do powiedzenia czegokolwiek. Hermiona odwróciła od niego wzrok.

\- Powinniście to zrobić lepiej - powiedział Harry, mówiąc głównie do niej. - Jeśli chcieliście mnie legalnie oskarżyć, to powinniście byli się upewnić, że to było _legalne_ , że wszystkimi formularzami i procedurami.

Hermiona kiwnęła, zaciskając usta.

Harry pokręcił głową, po czym ruszył w stronę gabinetu dyrektora. Gorgon i Jones stali mu na drodze, ale szybko się rozstąpili, kiedy zrobił zniecierpliwiony gest. Patrzyli tylko za nim, zszokowani.

Harry sam był w szoku. Nie tego się spodziewał. Wydawało mu się, że w każdej chwili eksploduje, albo użyje swojej magii, żeby uderzyć Connora, albo podda się i da swojemu bratu czego on tylko będzie chciał. Wszystko to pasowało do tego, czego dowiadywał się o sobie ostatnimi czasy - był emocjonalny, miał obsesję na punkcie swojej mocy i niebezpiecznie bliski uzależnienia od niej, ale jednocześnie był też na każde skinienie Connora, nawet jeśli Connor na to nie zasługiwał.

_Zasługiwał._

Harry odetchnął trochę lżej. Jego przysięgi.

_Być jego bratem, jego przyjacielem i jego stróżem._

Tylko jedna z tych ról dotyczyła więzów krwi i tylko jedna mówiła o towarzystwie. Odpowiedzialność Harry'ego jako opiekuna była najważniejsza, biorąc pod uwagę pozostałe przysięgi. Jego najistotniejszym obowiązkiem była _ochrona_ Connora, a nie uszczęśliwianie go. W zeszłym roku unieszczęśliwił swojego brata w imię wypełniania swoich obowiązków. Może zrobić to znowu.

Jego życie przybrało dziwny kurs, ale będzie dalej nim płynął. Wróci do życia Connora, kiedy ten będzie go potrzebował. Prawdopodobnie przed końcem roku, jeśli nie wcześniej, będzie w stanie wyjaśnić Connorowi co się działo i odzyska go jako brata.

Póki co jednak musiał porozmawiać z dyrektorem i zostać na święta w szkole.

Wszedł po schodach.

* * *

\- Oczywiście, mój drogi chłopcze. - Dumbledore zgodził się spokojnie. - Sam bym to zasugerował, gdybyś nie wyszedł z tym pierwszy. Myślę, że osłony Hogwartu będą dla ciebie najlepszą ochroną, w razie, gdyby do czegoś doszło. Nierozsądnie byłoby wpuścić Toma Riddle'a do Doliny Godryka.

Harry oparł się w swoim fotelu i lekko przymrużył oczy. Dyrektor uśmiechał się do niego radośnie. Jego twarz nie wyrażała niczego złego, a jego ręka kursowała regularnie od miski z cukierkami, która stała na jego biurku, do jego ust. Harry czuł z tamtej strony silny zapach tarty.

\- Czy mogę się dowiedzieć, jak wygląda twój plan walki z Tomem Riddle'em?

Harry nie chciał się tym dzielić z dyrektorem. Pochylił lekko głowę, żeby nie patrzeć mu w oczy i żeby Dumbledore nie mógł odczytać jego myśli.

\- Wszystko już zaplanowane, proszę pana - wymamrotał. - Tom Riddle ma jedną słabość i mam zamiar na nią postawić. Załatwię to raz, a dobrze, żeby uczniowie nie byli w niebezpieczeństwie.

\- A co z tobą, Harry? - Dumbledore pochylił się do przodu, wyglądając jak zaniepokojony mentor. - Ty wciąż będziesz w niebezpieczeństwie.

Harry postanowił, że musi się czegoś dowiedzieć. Podniósł wzrok na Dumbledore'a.

\- Pan wie, jak mama mnie wychowała i wytrenowała, prawda? _Musi_ pan wiedzieć.

Oczy Dumbledore'a przelotnie otworzyły się szerzej z zaskoczenia. Harry poczuł jak umysł dyrektora bez wysiłku wskakuje do jego myśli. Jego technika oklumencji była odmienna od Snape'a. Zamiast pływać i polować na różne wspomnienia, on świecił światłem i wzywał do siebie poszczególne wspomnienia tak delikatnie, że Harry ledwie czuł ich szelest, kiedy podpływały na powierzchnię jego umysłu, prawie nie wyłapywał ich sam.

Harry czekał aż Dumbledore zobaczy pudełko i tarcze Snape'a, czekał na jego komentarz.

Ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, dyrektor zdawał się nawet ich nie wyczuwać, ani nawet obecności Draco czy Snape'a w jego umyśle. Po prostu rozejrzał się, nucąc, po czym wypłynął na powierzchnię. Kiedy Harry zamrugał i spojrzał znowu na niego, Dumbledore znowu chrupał słodycze za swoim biurkiem, jakby nic się nie stało.

\- Tak się składa, że wiem - powiedział Dumbledore. - Potężny wojownik światła. Znasz już magię obronną i bezróżdżkową, jak myślę?

Harry przełknął ślinę powoli. _W co on sobie pogrywa? Jak mógł nie zauważyć mroku, który się we mnie kryje?_

\- W pierwszej kolejności strażnik Connora, proszę pana - powiedział. - Nie mogłem też pozwolić mu oskarżać mnie o bycie czarodziejem mroku, co mogło potencjalnie wyrzucić mnie ze szkoły, rozumie pan?

Dumbledore zachichotał.

\- Oczywiście, że rozumiem, mój drogi chłopcze. Tak jak mówiłem Connorowi, kiedy po raz pierwszy ogłosiłeś, że jesteś wężousty: musi się nauczyć jak zjednoczyć domy i poprowadzić świat czarodziejów. Wyrzucenie Ślizgona ze szkoły i powtarzanie bezsensownych stereotypów raczej by mu w tym nie pomogło.

Harry pochylił się w fotelu. Wyglądało na to, że jego emocje miały dość siedzenia w spokoju i teraz wracały z pełną parą. Złość i obawa, połączone z czymś bardzo podobnym do nienawiści, nieco przytłumiły jego głos.

\- To czemu pan mu o tym nie _powiedział_? Czemu pozwala pan mu chodzić po szkole i rozgłaszać ten nonsens, że jestem mroczny, albo że Ślizgoni są z natury źli? Skoro już o tym mowa, czemu pozwala pan na to, żeby tak wielu uczniów powtarzało te bzdury?

\- Ponieważ to Connor musi ich zjednoczyć, nie ja - powiedział Dumbledore, wyglądając bardzo staro i smutnie. - Wiesz, jak wielu ludzi podąża za mną, Harry, ale ja nie będę żył wiecznie. Connor musi zająć moje miejsce jako przywódca Światła. Na nic się to nie zda, jeśli ktoś zbierze ludzi, a potem przekaże mu władzę. On _musi_ zrobić to sam. Zrobiłem co w mojej mocy, by się trzymać od tego z daleka. - Odwrócił się i spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy. - Ale nie martw się, nie dopuściłbym do tego, gdyby spróbował zaatakować uczniów, którzy nie mieliby z nim szans, kogoś naprawdę niewinnego. Wiesz o świecie znacznie więcej niż on, Harry, i jesteś wyszkolony dość dobrze, by być dla Connora wszystkim tym, czego potrzebuje, łącznie z celem. Mogłeś znieść to, co on ci robił.

Harry poczuł, jak uchodzi z niego powietrze. Dyrektor uważał go za ofiarę, tak samo jak Lily.

On _rozumiał_.

To było wszystko, co Harry chciał wiedzieć. Każdy mógł poznać fakty o szczegółach jego treningów, tak jak to zrobił Snape, a i tak mogli nie zrozumieć. Koncept poświęcenia się musiał do nich dotrzeć, to, że emocje Harry'ego i wszystko inne było drugorzędne w porównaniu do potrzeb Connora.

\- Poddałeś bardzo wiele - mówił dalej Dumbledore cicho, nigdy nie spuszczając go z oczu. - W tej chwili straciłeś również dobrą opinię twojego brata. Ale to wróci, znacznie silniejsze, właśnie dzięki temu, co dzisiaj zrobiłeś. Connor musiał spojrzeć w lustro i zobaczyć swoje odbicie. Będzie tego żałował, ale w rezultacie będzie silniejszy. Dziękuję ci, Harry. Robisz dokładnie to, co powinieneś. Spełniasz swoją rolę w tej wojnie. Gdybyś się poddał i zrobił to, czego Connor od ciebie chciał, to nie spełniłbyś naszych oczekiwań jako przyszłego doradcy naszego przywódcy.

Harry spuścił głowę. Było miło usłyszeć jak ktoś mówi te słowa i naprawdę w nie wierzy. Same słowa wynagrodziły mu otwarcie pudełka, czy trzymanie Toma Riddle'a w jego głowie, czy też złą opinię Connora czy ich rodziców.

\- Dziękuję, dyrektorze - szepnął.

\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, mój drogi chłopcze - odparł Dumbledore, uśmiechając się do niego. - A teraz leć, szykuj swój plan pozbycia się Toma Riddle'a. Szczegóły zostawię tobie. Ufam ci.

Harry nie był pewien, kiedy wychodził z gabinetu, czy to była prawda. On i Dumbledore nie byli jeszcze sprzymierzeńcami, nie tak naprawdę.

Ale byli czymś w tym rodzaju.

* * *

Fawkes czekał zaledwie do momentu, w którym drzwi zamknęły się za Harrym, żeby wydać z siebie trel pełen niezadowolenia i odwrócić głowę.

Dumbledore zamrugał na niego. Wreszcie czuł ulgę - Harry robił co do niego należało, Connor dostał nauczkę, a przechowywanie Toma Riddle'a w głowie Harry'ego nie okazało się być tak katastrofalne jak przypuszczał, nawet jeśli Dumbledore nie był w stanie zobaczyć pełnego planu Harry'ego, bo ten był owinięty Mroczną magią, a tej nie mógł dotykać. Ale Fawkes nieczęsto wyrażał dezaprobatę tak ostentacyjnie, o ile coś nie było w oczywisty sposób złe.

\- Co się stało, stary przyjacielu? - zapytał łagodnie.

Fawkes wcisnął głowę pod skrzydło i nic nie powiedział.

Dumbledore wstał.

\- Wiem, że to niesprawiedliwe, żądać od dziecka zapłacenia takiej ceny - powiedział, podchodząc do żerdzi - Ale on sam tego chce. I ocali wielu innych od podobnego losu.

Wyciągnął rękę, by pogłaskać pióra Fawkesa.

Fawkes potrząsnął ogonem i odsunął się od niego na tyle, na ile pozwalała mu żerdź, po czym schował głowę głębiej pod skrzydło i zasnął.

Dumbledore został sam z myślami o tym, co mogło pójść źle i czy w ogóle poszło. Feniksy mają często zbyt niewinne podejście do świata, ale nauczył się już słuchać osądów Fawkesa.

Ostatecznie nic mu nie przyszło do głowy, więc tylko nią potrząsnął i poszedł szykować się do snu, zostawiając tę lekką niepewność za sobą. Wszystko układało się jak należy, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę wszystkie ofiary, jakie musieli do tej pory ponieść i fakt, że znowu są w stanie wojny.

Nie pomogło mu to, że przez całą noc śnił o feniksie patrzącym na niego z niezadowoleniem. Ale żył już od bardzo, bardzo dawna i śnił już o nich wcześniej, najczęściej dwanaście lat temu, podczas najgorszego czasu Pierwszej Wojny z Voldemortem. Teraz zaczęła się Druga Wojna, więc nic dziwnego, że znowu zaczyna o nich śnić.


	18. Czas Na Test

Harry stał po raz kolejny w swoim koszmarze o czarnych figurach, jednej wrzeszczącej w niewielkiej, zamkniętej przestrzeni i jednej jęczącej w większej, starając się ustalić, co one znaczą, kiedy Riddle zaatakował.

W pierwszej chwili dowiedział się o tym z syku Sylarany, roznoszącym się wokół niego niczym syk Nagini, węża Voldemorta, kiedy nią rzucił w Zakazanym Lesie. Harry obrócił się szybko. Tarcze Snape'a się smażyły. Czuł, jak Riddle obija się w pudełko, podczas gdy Sylarana z całych sił zaciskała się wokół niego. Wieko pudełka zaczynało się unosić, łańcuchy i kłódki Harry'ego topniały.

 _Obudź się!_ , rozkazała mu Sylarana. _Nie znasz swoich snów jeszcze wystarczająco dobrze, żeby móc mu się tutaj postawić._

Harry otworzył oczy i ból uderzył w niego obuchem. Jęknął cicho i dotknął czoła. Jego blizna paliła, cała nabrzmiała już od krwi.  
Zasłony otworzyły się gwałtownie po jego prawej stronie i Draco już był przy nim, zaciskając ręce na nadgarstkach Harry'ego, zabierając jego dłoń od blizny. Harry próbował wyrazić wzrokiem jak bardzo jest za to wdzięczny. Draco odpowiedział uśmiechem, ale był to raczej ponury uśmiech, a jego twarz była równie blada co wtedy, kiedy musiał stawić czoła swojemu ojcu.

\- Jestem tutaj, Harry - powiedział Draco, a jego głos odbił się echem w głowie Harry'ego. _Jestem tutaj. Wszystko będzie dobrze._

Harry poczuł jak Snape się budzi, martwi tylko przez chwilę, zanim ukrył to uczucie za ścianą mrozu i poleciał bronić przed atakiem. Tarcze się wzmocniły. Snape mógł je trzymać dowolnie długo, gdyby Harry tylko poprosił.

Harry tego nie chciał. Atak mógł potencjalnie przejść na profesora. Do tego chciał skorzystać z okazji i sprawdzić, czy jego plan zadziała.

_Wypuść go odrobinę, Sylarano._

_Nie powinnam..._

_Tylko kawałek_ , nalegał Harry. _Wiem, że może zrobić mi krzywdę, ale jeśli nie spróbujemy, to nigdy nie dowiemy się, czy to w ogóle działa._

Sylarana poluźniła nacisk na pudełko, a Snape odsunął swoje tarcze jak zasłony. Riddle najwyraźniej nabrał podejrzeń na tak nagły brak oporu. Wieko pudełka uchyliło się lekko i wysunął się z niego niewielki, czarny kosmyk.

Sylarana zatrzasnęła wieko z powrotem i kosmyk, niespodziewanie odcięty i odizolowany w umyśle Harry'ego, wyślizgnął się, szukając jakichś myśli Harry'ego, żeby je przejąć i kontrolować.

Harry unosił się przy nim, podczas ostatnich dwóch miesięcy treningów ze Snape'em nauczył się między innymi jak ukrywać się we własnych myślach, wyglądając niepozornie, jak przelotna myśl. Czuł rosnącą w nim furię, co nadało jego ukryciu lekko czerwonej poświaty. Za nim leciał Draco. Często czuł się w głowie Harry'ego jak u siebie, zupełnie jak Sylarana czy sam Harry, a Harry nie martwił się, że coś się może mu stać, chyba że kosmyk zrobi niespodziewany zwrot.

A próbował.

Harry podniósł swoją magię, tylko jej kawałek - nie chciał, żeby ukryty w pudełku Riddle wyczuł, co się tu dzieje - i owinął nią kosmyk. Magia momentalnie nabrała kształtu, kiedy o niej pomyślał, wyglądając jak tornado, ale zrobione z noży, a nie z wiatru. Ostrza cięły bezlitośnie, krojąc i siekając.

Kiedy Harry rozwiał swoją magię, kosmyk Riddle'a zniknął, jeden jego fragment przepadł na zawsze. Harry odkrył, że nie jest mu go żal. Riddle skrzywdził go znacznie bardziej. Przynajmniej większość jego osobowości przeżyła w pudełku. Harry wątpił, żeby cokolwiek z niego zostało, kiedy Voldemort opęta jego umysł.

Ponadto, jego plan nie obejmował zniszczenia osobowości Riddle'a, więc może to nie miało aż takiego znaczenia, czy ten mógł czy nie mógł wyczuć wszystkiego z pudełka.

Harry otworzył oczy i kiwnął do Dracona, dając mu znać, że wszystko się udało. Draco odetchnął nerwowo i przysiadł na piętach, pocierając dłonią czoło. Był spocony, co Harry zauważył z pewnym zaskoczeniem.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział. - Przestraszyłem cię?

Draco łypnął na niego spode łba.

\- O _ciebie_ się bałem, palancie. Ten twój plan jest strasznie ryzykowny.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wiem, ale tylko to ma szansę zadziałać.

Zerknął w bok, kiedy druga zasłona przy jego łóżku się rozchyliła i zobaczył stojącego nad nim zirytowanego Blaise'a.

\- A tobie co, Potter? - zapytał Blaise głosem, który niemal brzmiał jak drwina. Wiedział, że Harry i Draco mają jakąś tajemnicą i najwyraźniej powoli doprowadzało go to do szału. - Koszmary?

\- Tak - odpowiedział spokojnie Harry.

Blaise zamilkł na chwilę i zamrugał, wytrącony najwyraźniej z toku myślenia, po czym mrugnął do Dracona.

\- No oczywiście, że to musiał być _zły_ sen - powiedział. - Właśnie dlatego Draco jest teraz z tobą w łóżku.

Draco zarumienił się i zaczął zaprzeczać, schodząc z łóżka Harry'ego. Harry nie rozumiał, jaki to ma sens. Blaise i tak będzie myślał co tylko będzie chciał, ostatecznie przecież w jego sugestii nie było _cienia_ prawdy. Harry nie miał jeszcze czasu na takie rzeczy.

 _I nigdy nie będę miał, przecież Connor jest centrum mojego życia_ , pomyślał.

 _Jesteś palantem_ , Draco jęknął dziecinnie w jego głowie. _I Connor też jest palantem._

Harry cisnął Draconem w kąt swojego umysłu, a Snape odnowił tarcze, żeby trzymać Riddle'a ślepego i w niepewności. Udowodnili to, co Harry chciał udowodnić, że w razie niebezpieczeństwa mogą się szybko zmobilizować i pracować wspólnie. Oczywiście, wszystko będzie inaczej, kiedy przyjdzie im się zmierzyć z samym Riddle'em, a nie tylko jego kawałkiem.

Ale teraz Harry miał już pewność, że temu podoła.

* * *

\- Wszystko w porządku, Potter?

Harry zamrugał i spojrzał w górę. Odkąd się dzisiaj obudził całe jego pole widzenia pokrywała zielona poświata. Był osiemnasty grudnia i Harry trzymał Riddle'a w zamknięciu od niemal półtora miesiąca. Riddle'a zdecydowanie to już nudziło, bo ostatnio rozstrajał wzrok Harry'ego przy każdej możliwej okazji.

Ale nie był wolny. Jeszcze nie.

Justin Finch-Fletchley patrzył na niego ze zmartwieniem, stojąc przy ich stole, ignorując Ślizgonów, w tym Dracona, którzy patrzyli na niego z niechęcią. Ernie Macmillan i Hanna Abbott stali tuż za nim i byli - cóż, nie wyglądali na zmartwionych, ale też nie wydawali się być na skraju przerażenia, że coś jest z Harrym nie tak, co mu kompletnie wystarczało.

\- Nie do końca - westchnął, zamykając oczy. - Ale trochę snu i jedzenia i powinienem stanąć na nogi.

Dźgnął swój obiad bez specjalnego przekonania. Nie zjadł wiele, mimo że Draco go usilnie do tego namawiał, a Sylarana wydawała z siebie przesadnie głośne dźwięki zadowolenia, ilekroć czegoś spróbowała.

\- Uważaj na siebie, Potter - powiedział Justin, ściskając mu ramię na moment. Następnie odwrócił się i wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali. Kiedy doszli razem do drzwi, Ernie i Hanna odłączyli się od niego, kierując się w stronę pokoju wspólnego Hufflepuffu. Wyglądało na to, że Justin wybierał się na górę, prawdopodobnie do biblioteki.

Wzrok Harry'ego wypaczył się, zakręcił i wszystko zaczęło pływać, kiedy Harry nagle usłyszał krzyk bólu i zaskoczenia Sylarany.

Harry odetchnął płytko i spróbował się uspokoić, chociaż jego serce waliło tak mocno, że mu zaczynało tętnić w uszach.

 _To już_ , powiedział Draconowi i Snape'owi. _Tom Riddle atakuje._

Usłyszał głośny brzęk od strony stoły prezydialnego, na którym Snape zbyt gwałtownie odstawił swój kielich. Nie sądził jednak, żeby ktokolwiek inny coś podejrzewał. Draco wstał, jedną ręką obejmując ramiona Harry'ego i popychając go do przodu. Harry jęknął mimowolnie. Cała sala była rozmazana. Jego blizna płonęła, jakby ktoś wylewał na nią wrzący olej. Cały się trząsł i miał wrażenie, że zaraz będzie wymiotował.

\- No to idziemy - wymamrotał Draco, kiedy opuścili Wielką Salę. - Zabierzemy cię do lochów i...

\- Nie - powiedział Harry i wyciągając swoją różdżkę. Nie był pewien, czy będzie w stanie czarować teraz bez niej. - _Rozmawialiśmy_ o tym, Draco. - Każde słowo przychodziło mu coraz trudniej. Słyszał już głos Riddle'a, tak jak nie słyszał go od miesięcy, szepczący i śmiejący się, obiecujący Harry'emu nagrody jeśli go wypuści, i ból jeśli tego nie zrobi. - Musisz w tej chwili wracać do lochów, a ja muszę mu stawić czoła całkiem sam, jeśli nie liczyć Sylarany. Jesteś moim systemem alarmowym, nie możesz być w pobliżu.

 _A ja?_ zapytał Snape.

Harry drgnął. Snape odzywał się tak rzadko, że gdyby nie świdrujące uczucie w jego umyśle, Harry zapomniałby, że on tam w ogóle jest.

 _Proszę pozostać tam, gdzie pan jest_ , powiedział mu Harry. _Albo przejść tam, gdzie może pan usiąść wygodnie i skupić się na tarczach. Jest pan ostatnią linią obrony, jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak._

_Jesteś niezwykle pokrzepiający, Potter._

Harry'ego pocieszył ten sarkazm. Wszystko było jak zawsze. Wszystko było jak zawsze, tylko on miał zamiar zaraz zrobić coś zupełnie nowego i nieoczekiwanego.

Spojrzał przez drzwi Wielkiej Sali i skupił wzrok siłą woli. Był w stanie zobaczyć Connora, siedzącego przy stole Gryffindoru. Spojrzał na nich, kiedy Draco wyprowadzał Harry'ego, ale szybko odwrócił się z powrotem do swojego talerza. Ostatnimi czasy celowo nie patrzył na Harry'ego i w ten sposób usiłował uniknąć konfrontacji. Harry nie wiedział, czemu to robił, ale nie miał zamiaru uważać tego za przeprosiny, póki jego brat nie powie mu tego wprost.

_Przestań o tym myśleć, Harry. Skup się._

I tak zrobił, przywołując do siebie cały trening do walki, który utwardzał w sobie przez ostatni miesiąc mierząc się ze swoimi emocjami, oraz trening ze Snape'em, i szepnął:

\- _Fugitivus Animus Cogitatio._

Powietrze się wzburzyło i poczuł jak zaklęcie opuszcza go w jednym, długim podmuchu siły. Uderzyło Connora, który w oczach Harry'ego nabrał lekkiej poświaty. Wszyscy wokół niego, poza Snape'em, zwrócili się ku niemu jak kwiaty do słońca. Zaczęły rozbrzmiewać szepty i Harry usłyszał spekulacje o tym jak dobry Connor jest w quidditchu, czy ma rację względem swojego brata, czy pod koniec roku znowu pokona Voldemorta, i inne.

 _Panie Potter_ , warknął na niego Snape. _Gdzie się pan tego nauczył?_

 _Z książki_ , odpowiedział beznamiętnie Harry, po czym skrzywił się, kiedy jego wzrok znowu się rozmył pod wpływem kolejnego ataku Riddle'a. _Nie mamy teraz na to czasu, profesorze. Muszę mieć pewność, że nikt nie opuści Sali. To jest sprawa pomiędzy mną i Riddle'em, jeśli ktoś na nas wejdzie, to wszystko się tylko skomplikuje._

Snape milczał, co Harry uznał za zgodę. A nawet jeśli nią nie była, to nie miał czasu się o to martwić. Miał inne sprawy na głowie.  
Poczuł jak Draco ściska jego ramię.

\- Powodzenia - szepnął. _Powodzenia_ , odbiły się echem jego myśli z ciepłem, które w jego głosie zostało przykryte strachem.

Harry kiwnął głową, po czym ruszył w stronę schodów.

Domyślał się, że Komnata Tajemnic musi być _gdzieś_ na drugim piętrze, skoro tam się właśnie odbyły wszystkie ataki, a nie wydawało mu się, żeby potwór mógł przemieszczać się z piętra na piętro bez spotykania i atakowania większej ilości uczniów. To było ryzyko, oczywiście, zgadywanka, ale musiał je podjąć. Riddle zamknął albo ukrył przed nim wspomnienia otwierania Komnaty; Snape nie mógł znaleźć po nich śladu, kiedy przeczesywał umysł Harry'ego.

Harry wchodził po schodach z opuszczoną głową i niezłomną wolą. Gromadził wokół siebie siłę jak lasso, jak kły, jak spiralę. Nie wiedział, jaką formę przybierze Riddle, kiedy wreszcie wyjdzie z pudełka, więc przygotował kilka własnych, a jego umysł płynnie przechodził teraz z jednej w drugą.

Kiedy dotarł do szczytu schodów, Sylarana wrzasnęła. Harry zamknął oczy i poczuł, jak Sylarana niemal pęka w szwach.

_Wypuść go!_

_Ale ty..._

_Nic mi nie będzie_ , skłamał Harry, jego serce waliło jak oszalałe. _Wypuść go. Wiesz, co musisz zrobić._

Sylarana puściła pudełko.

Riddle wyleciał w pełnym pędzie, chmura furii, potęgi i pogardy, i wycelował je prosto w Harry'ego. Harry zastanawiał się, czy nawet zdawał sobie sprawę, że Sylarana owinęła się z powrotem wokół pudełka, nie pozwalając mu do niego wrócić.

Teraz Riddle nie miał już drogi odwrotu, tak samo jak i Harry. Stanęli przed sobą w jego umyśle i Harry się uśmiechnął. Czuł się jak wtedy, kiedy w zeszłym roku stawił czoło Lestrange'om. To było niebezpieczne, to była walka, to była wojna, ale to było dokładnie to, do czego całe życie trenował i teraz czuł osobliwą satysfakcję z tego, że oto właśnie spełnia swój ostateczny cel.

Riddle wyglądał mniej schludnie, niż ostatnim razem, kiedy Harry go widział. Jego włosy sterczały we wszystkich kierunkach, jego usta były zacięte, a z jego oczu strzelały czarne pioruny. Wyciągnął w stronę Harry'ego rękę, co było wystarczająco niebezpiecznym gestem, bez względu na to, co powiedział.

\- Czy ty wiesz, co ja ci zrobię za to, że mnie tam tak długo trzymałeś? Czy ty wiesz, do czego cię _zmuszę_?

\- Chyba mogę zgadnąć - powiedział Harry. Przez moment zastanawiał się, co się działo z jego ciałem, czy zemdlał, a może stał w bezruchu i powiedział te słowa do nikogo, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Teraz walczył z Riddle'em. - Opętasz mnie i zmusisz mnie do użycia mojej magii przeciw moim przyjaciołom, do tego otworzysz mną Komnatę Tajemnic i wypuścisz ukrytego w środku potwora.

Riddle roześmiał się, a jego śmiech brzmiał zdecydowanie za gorzko i chłodno jak na kogoś w jego wieku. _Nie daj mu się ogłupić_ , przypomniał sobie Harry, biorąc ostatni głęboki wdech i zbierając w sobie siły, bo miał wrażenie, że to będzie ostatnia okazja, kiedy będzie mógł to zrobić przed rozpoczęciem prawdziwej walki. _To jest Voldemort._

\- Od tego to ja dopiero zacznę - szepnął Riddle. - Myślałem o tym cały miesiąc.

A potem ruszył na niego, a jego magia za nim.

Harry przetoczył się, robiąc unik i atakując od dołu. Jego magia uniosła się i wystrzeliła w stronę Riddle'a, formując się w liny, które owinęły go, przywiązując do Harry'ego i nie pozwalając mu się od niego zanadto oddalić. Riddle zrobił gwałtowny wdech, po czym splunął i odwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego. Jego magia przypominała ogromne pazury.

Harry niemal momentalnie odkrył limit jego siły. Riddle był silniejszy, to wszystko, i znał techniki walk, których Harry nie miał okazji się jeszcze nauczyć. Harry słyszał jak szepcze zaklęcia tuż przed ich rzuceniem. To były zaklęcia przymuszenia i kontroli i miały zamiar zalać każdy kąt umysłu Harry'ego, który musiałby wtedy podzielić swoją uwagę na większą ilość wrogów.

Harry zanurkował.

Zostawił za sobą trochę magii, więc Riddle ciskał zaklęciami przez dłuższą chwilę, zanim się zorientował, że Harry'ego tam nie ma i nie wyrwał się z więzów, żeby za nim lecieć. Harry czuł, jak Riddle nurkuje przez mgły oklumencji, które wypełniały rany w jego umyśle, i od czasu do czasu zatrzymuje się, żeby je rozszarpać.

Harry czuł ból, ale nie pozwolił mu się zatrzymać. Po raz pierwszy był w stanie zobaczyć swoje myśli jako sieci, otaczające go spiralnie w ogromnych, dziwacznych kształtach, tak jak Draco i Snape mu o nich mówili, i wiedział, gdzie musi iść. Ruszył w stronę, z której wszystkie sieci zdawały się wychodzić, jej centrum, a Riddle leciał tuż za nim.

Czuł niepokój Dracona i Snape'a, czekających tylko żeby mu pomóc, jeśli tylko będą w stanie. Harry wiedział, że nie będą. To był pojedynek siły, nie żeby zniszczyć, ale by wygrać i wiedział, nie musząc się tym nawet specjalnie przechwalać, że ani Draco ani Snape nie byli tak magicznie uzdolnieni jak on, nawet jeśli Snape był pod wieloma względami bliski.

Leciał w dół i w dół, a sieci mijały go bezgłośnie, szybciej i szybciej. Riddle leciał tuż za nim, warcząc. Harry opanował swój strach i zastąpił go pewnością siebie, nie całkiem beztroską, ale blisko. Ćwiczył i ćwiczył do tego numeru i jego jedynym celem było pozbycie się Riddle'a ze swojej głowy. Nie musiał go niszczyć.

Dotarli do centrum sieci i Harry zauważył, że zbliżali się do czegoś, co w jego umyśle wglądało jak gigantyczny blok białego marmuru, owinięty srebrnymi sieciami. To był jego ostateczny cel, ochrona i ratowanie Connora, i zaśpiewało, kiedy Harry je minął. Dodało mu to nowych sił i przypomniało, czemu to właściwie robił. Harry uśmiechnął się i przyśpieszył.

Jego myśli się przerzedzały w miarę, jak coraz niżej opadał i zwijały w wąski lej. Przez chwilę czuł, jak Riddle zatrzymuje się i ogląda blok marmuru, po czym, najwyraźniej decydując, że ten nie jest wart jego uwagi, zostawia go w spokoju. Zaraz potem wrażenie zniknęło, a Harry wypadł z leja przez niewielką dziurę na samym jego końcu.

 _Riddle będzie tuż za mną_ , pomyślał. Jego myśli docierały tu do niego z trudem, ale był tego pewien, nawet jeśli nie mógł już go wyczuć.

Harry zakręcił się w ciemności pod sieciami i wezwał swoją magię.

Podniosła się z głębi w odpowiedzi.

Harry czuł ją jak zimną wodę, oblewającą go i przez niego i za nim, niespokojne fale czarnego morza, pożerające bariery, które tak długo trzymały je przybite do dna. Harry brał i brał i brał, wzywał i wzywał i wzywał, i coraz więcej magii mu odpowiadało, jedna pulsująca mocą fala za drugą. Wreszcie wysłał ostatnie wołanie, mając nadzieję, że tyle mu wystarczy, wciąż niepewny, czy tak jest naprawdę.

Lodowato zimny głos odezwał się w jego głowie, nowy głos, to nie był Draco, Snape czy Sylarana, ani nawet Riddle, ale przypominający Riddle'a bardziej niż jakikolwiek inny.

_Nadchodzę._

Przykryło go zimne tsunami, wyjąc i gasząc ostatni promyk, którego Harry wciąż się trzymał, starając się nie utonąć w tej całej potędze, którą miał jeszcze z miejsca, w której miał myśli i jasno określony cel.

Riddle wrzeszczał. To była pierwsza myśl, która przyszła do Harry'ego i radował się nią. Lodowaty głos śmiał się wokół niego i odkrył, że śmieje się razem z nim, pchając moc przed siebie, uderzając w Riddle'a i topiąc go.

Riddle trzymał się zawzięcie pośród tego wszystkiego, tak jak Harry podejrzewał, że będzie. To był Voldemort, człowiek tak zdeterminowany by żyć, że nie zabiła go nawet odbita od Connora _Avada Kedavra_. Nie umrze tak łatwo, nawet jego fragment, wspomnienie z czasów, kiedy miał szesnaście lat. Odwrócił się i Harry poczuł jak szepcze zaklęcie, którego nie rozpoznał, które wyglądało jak błyszczące szpikulce. Wystrzeliły w stronę sieci Harry'ego, wylądowały na nich i zaczęły je rozrywać na strzępy, które to lądowały gdzieś w odmętach wody.

Harry zamknął wody wokół Riddle'a, przygważdżając go czystą magią, po czym zaczął ściskać.

Riddle znowu zawył, ale nie przestał szeptać zaklęć. Do tego teraz ciągnął moc skądś _indziej_ , ciepły tunel magii, który rozpościerał się ponad nimi i czuł jak magia Harry'ego. Harry szybko sięgnął percepcją w stronę Sylarany i przekonał się, że ta wciąż jest owinięta wokół pudełka. Magia nie pochodziła stamtąd.

Wtedy przypomniał sobie, co Riddle powiedział mu, kiedy po raz pierwszy pozwolił Harry'emu zorientować się, że wciąż jest w jego umyśle, tuż przed tym jak spetryfikował Neville'a.

_Twoja blizna. Połączenie ze mną. Tak tu spokojnie. Tak bardzo swojsko._

Harry nie miał najbledszego pojęcia, czemu jego blizna była połączeniem z Riddle'em - to przecież Connor odbił klątwę Voldemorta i dostał magiczną bliznę, nie on - ale był pewien, że to stąd szła ta magia, obdarta z własnego jestestwa, ogrzana i powykręcana dla obrzydliwych celów Riddle'a. Problem polegał na tym, że nie wiedział, jak z tym walczyć. Tylko tak daleko miał zaplanowaną konfrontację z Riddle'em, nie pozwolić mu wrócić, walczyć z nim i starać się wygonić go ze swojej głowy, i mieć Dracona i Snape'a w tle na wszelki wypadek, gdyby coś poszło nie tak.

Lodowaty głos go wyśmiał. _On sięga wysoko, biorąc magię z połączenia. Wiesz, co musisz zrobić. Pobierz magię z przeciwnej strony._

\- Z moich stóp? - parsknął Harry, przyciskając Riddle'a jeszcze mocniej. Ten w odpowiedzi jeszcze zajadlej rozszarpywał wspomnienia Harry'ego. Harry zamrugał, kiedy niespodziewanie zobaczył wizję siebie i Connora w czasie ich dziesiątych urodzin, ale z niecierpliwieniem oczekiwał odpowiedzi głosu.

Najpierw było westchnięcie, które powiało tuż nad karkiem Harry'ego, tak zimne, że powinno zostawić po sobie szron. Wreszcie głos odpowiedział, _Nie. Sięgnij głębiej._

Harry przełknął ślinę. Już zszedł tak nisko jak tylko śmiał, biorąc tyle magii, że ta unosiła się wokół niego, gotowa walczyć z Riddle'em, ale to zdawało się nie wystarczać. Bał się jednak, że jeśli spróbuje wyciągnąć rękę po więcej, to stuknie o dno, znajdzie kałuże i resztki, a cała jego magia zostanie spożytkowana na ten jeden pojedynek.

 _Nie obawiaj się tego_ , powiedział lodowaty głos i pogłaskał jego umysł. Brzmiał gorliwie. _Sięgnij głębiej. Dalej. Czy serce maga ma jakąś granicę? Nie, póki jej nie znajdzie, a ty jeszcze swojej nie znalazłeś._

Harry sięgnął głębiej, poprzez czarną jak atrament wodę i podarte sieci, do dziury pod wszystkimi sieciami. Wydawała się teraz niemal spokojna, już nie ociekająca potęgą. Utonął w niej i zanurkował w dół i w dół, i wciąż nie mógł znaleźć śladu po nowej sile, która mogłaby tu na niego czekać.

Więc ją wezwał.

Z euforią i okrzykiem radości moc była wolna i poleciała do niego i wokół niego. Harry jeszcze nigdy nie czuł takiej magii. Była szalona. Mogła rozszarpać wszystko, gdyby tylko chciała, wziąć słońce i księżyc z nieba i żonglować nimi jak piłeczkami. Nie znała żadnych ograniczeń czy więzów.

 _Tylko że teraz musi się ich nauczyć_ , pomyślał Harry i sprowadził na nią swoją własną wolę.

Magia spięła się i walczyła z nim jak dziki koń i to było dziesięć razy cięższe niż walka z Tomem Riddle'em, ponieważ Riddle był obcym elementem w jego umyśle, a to było mu znane. Ale Harry był surowy. Wezwie tę siłę, żeby pokonać Riddle'a i pomóc Connorowi. Nigdy nie wezwie jej po prostu, żeby posiedzieć w samym jej środku i pozwolić jej robić, co zechce, tak jak to zrobił kiedyś w gabinecie Dumbledore'a. Ich matka dobrze go wytrenowała. Jeśli sobie na to pozwoli to zostanie skorumpowany, a on nie chciał być skorumpowany.

 _To wszystko dla ciebie_ , powiedział lodowaty głos.

 _To wszystko dla mojego brata_ , powiedział Harry i zdusił wszystko, a lodowaty głos ucichł ze szczękiem i cichym jękiem. Harry znowu był w swoim umyśle, w pełni kontroli, identyfikując Toma Riddle'a jako drobny odpad, identyfikując...

Stał na drugim piętrze. Cień ogromnego węża tańczył na ścianie. Był zaraz za rogiem i wiercił się niespokojnie, głodny, czekający aż będzie mógł wyjść i coś zjeść.

Przed nim był Justin, z jedną ręką wyciągniętą przed siebie, niemal dotykając go.

\- Harry? - szepnął.

Harry poczuł jak wzbiera w nim furia. Riddle sprowadził potwora w dowolny sposób podczas niszczenia jego wspomnień, kiedy Harry był skupiony na walce z nim, i prawie spetryfikował kolejnego człowieka, którego Harry uważał za przyjaciela.

Wąż zaczął wychodzić zza rogu.

 _Wąż, który petryfikuje ludzi_ , szepnął do Harry'ego jego trening. _Bazyliszek._

Harry obrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na cień. Wyciągnął jedną rękę i jednocześnie przycisnął w dół, jak i w przód - w dół na Riddle'a, wprzód na czekającego bazyliszka.

\- _Stój_ \- powiedział i wiedział, że mówi w wężomowie. Usłyszał zduszony oddech Justina, ale nie miał na niego czasu.

Cień dalej przesuwał się do przodu.

Riddle do wyśmiał - był obolały i pozbawiony tchu, ale sytuacja i tak go rozbawiła. _Każdy wężousty może rozmawiać z bazyliszkiem. Tylko dziedzic Slytherina może kontrolować bazyliszka z Komnaty Tajemnic._

Wściekły, Harry obrócił się w jego stronę i uśmiechnął ponuro, kiedy Riddle zakwiczał jak zarzynane prosię. _Dziękuję za informację, Tom._

Wydarł z niego jego głos i zmusił swoje gardło do mówienia nim, w ten sam sposób, w jaki Riddle pewnie musiał to robić wcześniej, kiedy używał Harry'ego do otwierania Komnaty i rozkazywania wężowi.

\- _Wracaj! Wracaj do swojego gniazda. Czekaj tam póki ja, i tylko ja, nie poinstruuję cię, byś znowu wyszedł._

Bazyliszek odpowiedział głosem, który w ogóle nie przypominał Sylarany, głosem bezmyślnego głodu.

\- _Chcę kłuć. Szarpać. Łamać kości. Miażdżyć. Krew. Zabić._ \- Cień bazyliszka wystrzelił przed siebie niewielką mackę, Harry podejrzewał, że to był jego język. - _Czuję szlamę. Chcę porządnej uczty._

Harry poczuł jak jego usta wykrzywia obrzydzenie i nie był pewien, czy to jest jego reakcja, czy Riddle'a. Uznał, że to teraz nie ma znaczenia.

\- _Wracaj do swojego gniazda. Nie masz wyboru. Slytherin cię wychował, stworzył, oswoił. Słuchaj się mnie._

Bazyliszek jeszcze przez chwilę marudził, po czym zawrócił i zaczął sunąć w dół korytarza. Harry czekał, póki cień nie zniknął, po czym wysunął głowę zza zakrętu, mając nadzieję wbrew nadziei, że nie znajdzie tam kolejnego spetryfikowanego ucznia. Nie wiedział, jak długo bazyliszek był na wolności.

Korytarz był pusty, żadnych bazyliszków, ani, na szczęście, żadnych uczniów. Harry odetchnął głęboko, po czym zwrócił swoją uwagę na Riddle'a, który wciąż był w szoku zarówno przez ból, jak i przez to, co Harry właśnie zrobił.

 _Nie chcę cię tu już_ , pomyślał Harry, bardziej zdeterminowany niż kiedykolwiek, po czym nacisnął z całą siłą.

Riddle uderzył o sieci w umyśle Harry'ego, po czym o marmurowy blok i ledwie umknął czarnej dziurze, która czekała tylko, żeby go pożreć. Jęczał, jego zaklęcie, które darło sieci na strzępy i sama obecność rozdarte pomiędzy potęgą jego własnej woli, woli Harry'ego i magią Harry'ego.

Wreszcie zawył.

_Jeszcze o mnie usłyszysz, Harry Potterze!_

_Co za oklepana fraza_ , powiedział Harry i ścisnął po raz ostatni. _No już, zmykaj, chłopcze._

Riddle znowu zajęczał, po czym został wymyty z jego umysłu. Harry poczuł jak jego blizna zapiekła, kiedy Riddle nią wystrzelił i otworzył szybko oczy, żeby się upewnić, że Riddle nie przeszedł na Justina. Justin tylko stał, zaskoczony, a Harry poczuł jak osobowość Riddle'a ucieka od niego, kierując się w dół. Harry uśmiechnął się. _Pewnie z powrotem do pamiętnika. Założę się o tuzin galeonów, że jest ukryty w Komnacie Tajemnic. Mam wrażenie, że nigdzie indziej nie przeżyłby na dłużej._

I wtedy było po wszystkim.

Harry opadł na kolana, oddychając ciężko. Jego blizna bolała jak otwarta rana, krew lała mu się po twarzy. Każdy mięsień go bolał. Sylarana poruszała się mu niemrawo po przedramieniu. Ale nic z tego nie było tak wielkim problemem jak magia, która się przemieszczała i uderzała wokół niego skrzydłami.

Podniósł głowę i poczuł jak magia skupia się na nim. Mogła zrobić wszystko, czego tylko by chciał. Był potężniejszy niż sobie wyobrażał. Prawdopodobnie mógł nawet zabić Toma Riddle'a, chociaż wolał na to nie liczyć. Był zdecydowanie silniejszy od Connora. Czego chciał od swojej magii?

\- Czego od ciebie chcę - szepnął Harry. - To żebyś sobie poszła.

Potęga ryknęła w proteście, ale Harry już ją łapał, więżąc ją w spirale i liny, których nie użył do złapania Riddle'a, i ściągając ją z powrotem. Wcisnął ją w dziurę pod swoimi sieciami, wypompował całą zimną wodę ze swojego umysłu i kazał swojej magii zamknąć oczy i pójść spać. Jemu spokojnie wystarczy bycie kimś zwyczajnym, przeciętna ilość magii, którą zawsze ze sobą nosił, zupełnie mu wystarczy na co dzień.

Wydawało mu się, że słyszał warknięcie lodowatego głosu tuż przed tym jak magia zamknęła oczy. Nie obchodziło go to. Sam był swoim panem i _nie miał zamiaru_ używać tej magii do złych rzeczy.

\- Harry.

Harry podniósł głowę. Czuł jak Draco biegnie po schodach z lochów i Snape biegnie szybko korytarzami, ale teraz stał przy nim tylko Justin, z wyciągniętą ręką i poważną miną.

\- Widziałem cień potwora - powiedział. - I wiem, że coś było nie tak, że walczyłeś... z czymś. Być może z tym opętaniem, o którym mówił twój brat, jeśli założyć, że _nie zawsze_ plecie bzdury. Uratowałeś mi życie. Dziękuję ci.

\- Przykro mi, że w ogóle znalazłeś się w niebezpieczeństwie - powiedział Harry i uścisnął dłoń Justina. Wciąż nie mógł wstać. - Aż do ostatniej chwili nawet nie wiedziałem, że tu jesteś.

Justin wzruszył ramionami.

\- Co było to było. Poza tym, to w sumie moja wina. Wydawało mi się, że za mną poszedłeś, więc się zawróciłem, żeby z tobą porozmawiać. - Przyjrzał się Harry'emu i skrzywił się. - Na Merlina, ale ty źle wyglądasz.

Harry kiwnął głową, wcale nie był tym zaskoczony.

\- Dasz mi chwilę? - zapytał. - Muszę jeszcze coś zrobić.

\- Nie sądzę, żebyś dał radę sam dojść do skrzydła szpitalnego - powiedział Justin, klękając przy nim.

\- Nie to - wymamrotał Harry i zamknął oczy. Teraz, kiedy ich szukał, mógł zobaczyć więzi z Draconem i Snape'em, nie złotą sieć wplecioną głęboko w jego myśli, którą była Sylarana, ale czyste nitki, biegnące od zewnętrznej części centrum jego sieci.

Zerwał je. Towarzyszył temu krótki ból i ucięte zaskoczenie od strony Dracona i Snape'a. Harry'ego to nie obchodziło. Czytał o eliksirze, który stworzył te więzy i nauczył się jak je przerwać. Nie miał zamiaru dłużej żyć z innymi ludźmi w swojej głowie.

 _Poza mną_ , powiedziała Sylarana.

 _Ty jesteś wyjątkiem_ , zauważył Harry, osuwając się do przodu. Jego ciało najwyraźniej uznało, że ma już dość siedzenia i postanowiło trochę poleżeć na podłodze.

 _Jestem zdecydowanie wyjątkowa_ , zgodziła się Sylarana sennie.

 _Taki piękny wąż_ , wymamrotał Harry. _I taki posłuszny, trzymał pudełko przez całą walkę i nawet nie starał się przyjść mi z pomocą._

 _Nie słucham się ciebie_ , powiedziała Sylarana. _Oceniam cię. I wyglądałeś, jakbyś miał wszystko pod kontrolą. Komplement jednak przyjmę._

I wtedy jej głos ucichł, a Harry wiedział, że zasnęła.

\- Harry!

Harry usłyszał pośpieszne kroki i uśmiechnął się, kiedy Draco opadł na kolana obok niego.

\- Nic mi nie jest, Draco - powiedział, a jego głos ociekał wycieńczeniem. - Czy raczej... nic mi nie będzie.

\- Proszę się odsunąć, panie Malfoy, panie Finch-Fletchley - powiedział chłodno Snape. - Odprowadzę pana Pottera do skrzydła szpitalnego.

 _Raczej zaniesiesz_ , pomyślał Harry i stracił przytomność.


	19. Powrót do Zdrowia

Harry powoli otworzył oczy. Łóżko w skrzydle szpitalnym nie było niewygodne, ale czuł jak kołdra go ciągnie, kiedy próbował się przewrócić na bok. Odniósł wrażenie, że pani Pomfrey owinęła go tak ciasno jak tylko mogła, ze strachu, że ucieknie. Harry prychnął na tę myśl. Był zmęczony i głowa tętniła mu bólem. Ostatnie, czego teraz chciał, to stąd wyjść.

\- Harry. Och, dzięki Merlinowi.

Syriusz wszedł mu pole widzenia na moment, przyglądając mu się, po czym opadł na krzesło obok łóżka i zacisnął palce na dłoni Harry'ego. Przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w końcu tylko zwiesił głowę. Harry poczuł na wierchu dłoni pocałunek i łzy.

\- Hej, Syriuszu - powiedział i zamrugał. Nie czuł, jakby potrzebował się napić, ale jego głos był cichy jak drapanie szczura na dnie studni. - Ile spałem?

\- Tydzień - szepnął Syriusz. - Dzisiaj jest Boże Narodzenie. - Uśmiechnął się. - I muszę przyznać, że to naprawdę świetny prezent.

Potargał włosy Harry'ego.

Harry powoli kiwnął głową.

\- Możesz mi przynieść trochę wody?

Syriusz miał gotowy kielich na stoliku obok, więc go tylko złapał, po czym pomógł Harry'emu się podnieść, żeby ten się nie zakrztusił. Harry był zirytowany, że nie jest w stanie sam się ruszyć, nawet jak próbował. Wiedział, że to był efekt leżenia w łóżku przez tydzień, ale to nie znaczyło, że mu się to _podobało_. Miał ważne sprawy do załatwienia.

\- Czy ktoś mnie odwiedzał? - zapytał Syriusza. Wiele mogło się zmienić przez tydzień, łącznie z jego relacjami z bratem. Musiał to wiedzieć, żeby móc zaplanować, co zrobić w następnej kolejności.

\- Och, oczywiście - powiedział Syriusz. - Malfoy przychodził codziennie - chyba naprawdę jest twoim przyjacielem, Harry, chociaż Merlin jeden wie, czemu. Smarkerus czasem zaglądał. - Syriusz skrzywił się, jakby mu się nie podobała ta myśl. - No i Lily z Jamesem zajrzeli wczoraj. Dyrektor przychodził przynajmniej raz dziennie, zapytać o twoje zdrowie. - Uśmiechnął się, ale oczy przeszkliły mu łzy. - Strasznie się martwiliśmy, że już się nie obudzisz, zwłaszcza, kiedy Sm-Snape powiedział nam o szkodach w twoim umyśle.

Harry dotknął swojego czoła.

\- Blizna mnie boli, ale co miał na myśli przez szkody?

\- Najwyraźniej podczas... walki z Tomem Riddle'em, straciłeś pewne wspomnienia - powiedział ostrożnie Syriusz. - Sm-Snape myślał, że to będą niewielkie przerwy, ale nie mógł mieć pewności. Im dłużej spałeś, tym bardziej był pewny, że zaszły jakieś nieodwracalne zmiany. - Uśmiechnął się i tym razem była to bardziej beztroska mina, którą Harry znał od dawna. - Powiem mu później, jaki ponury z niego łajdak.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego, po czym zawahał. Naprawdę chciał o coś zapytać, ale po wypowiedzi Syriusza odpowiedź zdawała się być oczywista.

Ostatecznie jednak presja, nadzieja, że Syriusz po prostu zapomniał o tym wspomnieć, przeważyła.

\- Czy Connor mnie odwiedził?

Syriusz spuścił wzrok.

\- Nie - powiedział cicho. - Przykro mi, Harry.

Harry zrobił głęboki wdech i wydech, wdech, wydech. Utkwił spojrzenie w ścianie.

\- Czemu nie? - szepnął. - Wiem, że wstydzi się ze mną zobaczyć, ale przecież mogłem umrzeć.

Skrzywił się. Jęczał. _Nie chciał_ brzmieć jakby jęczał i wiedział, że nie powinien był w ogóle o to pytać.

\- Chyba wciąż mu głupio, nawet teraz, że ci nie uwierzył i próbował cię wyrzucić z Hogwartu - powiedział Syriusz. - Wiem, że wasi rodzice przeprowadzili z nim bardzo poważną rozmowę na ten temat i chyba profesor McGonagall też coś od siebie dorzuciła. Ale... on wciąż nie jest gotów, Harry. Nie wiem, czemu, ale po prostu nie jest.

Harry kiwnął głową. Mógł to zaakceptować. _Musiał_ to zaakceptować. Nie wiedział jeszcze o wszystkim, co się działo w głowie Connora. Póki się nie dowie, to nie ma prawa osądzać swojego brata, nie ma prawa uważać, że Connor nie odwiedził go w szpitalu tylko po to, żeby go ukarać. Mógł naprawdę wciąż być oszołomiony i zagubiony we wszystkim, co się ostatnio stało, tak jak mówił Syriusz.

Zdał sobie sprawę, że Syriusz rozgląda się ostentacyjnie po skrzydle szpitalnym. Harry podniósł brwi i spojrzał na niego, a Syriusz zaśmiał się i wziął go na ręce.

\- Syriuszu? - pisnął Harry. Wciąż czuł się bardzo słabo i nie protestował przed tym, żeby Syriusz go nosił... póki ten nie ruszył w stronę wyjścia ze szpitala.

\- Za długo tu siedziałeś - powiedział stanowczo Syriusz, idąc szybko korytarzami. - Pani Pomfrey teraz nie ma, poleciała odwiedzić siostrzenicę. A dyrektor i Sm-Snape są na uczcie, razem ze wszystkimi uczniami. Nikt nie zauważy, jeśli się wymkniemy, żeby trochę polatać. - Poprawił sobie Harry'ego na rękach i mrugnął do niego. - No i chcę ci dać twój prezent.

Harry ucichł, kiedy przekradali się korytarzami. Wiedział, że tłumaczenie Syriuszowi, jak fatalny jest to pomysł, nie ma sensu, a jeśli faktycznie nikt nie mógł ich zobaczyć...

Miał tylko nadzieję, że wrócą zanim Draco i Snape opuszczą ucztę.

Syriusz wyszedł z Hogwartu bocznymi drzwiami, których Harry nigdy wcześniej nie widział. _No tak_ , pomyślał, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się i ukazały im połacie świeżego śniegu mieniącego się w słońcu. _Jeśli ktoś ma znać sekretne wyjścia ze szkoły, to to musi być Huncwot._

\- No i jesteśmy - powiedział Syriusz, rzucając na Harry'ego zaklęcie ogrzewające. - A teraz masz wybór. Lecimy na twojej miotle, czy moim motorze?

\- Motor - powiedział szybko Harry. Myślał, że tak będzie bezpieczniej. Motor przynajmniej miał miejsce na dwójkę ludzi. Harry myślał o ich bezpieczeństwie, nawet jeśli Syriusz nie miał takiego zamiaru.

Prawdopodobnie powinien był protestować, ale nie umiał się do tego zmusić. Tęsknił za towarzystwem swojego ojca chrzestnego, ciepłem, który mu okazywał, wliczając Harry'ego w swoje psikusy bez mrugnięcia okiem. I jeśli to miało sprawić, że Syriusz znowu poczuje się komfortowo przy nim i przy okazji posłuży za swego rodzaju przeprosiny za wszystko to, co wyprawiał przez ten rok, to Harry miał zamiar mu na to pozwolić.

_Ja również._

Harry podskoczył. Zapomniał o Sylaranie, póki ta się nie odezwała, chociaż ciężar na jego lewym ramieniu powinien mu dawno o niej znać.

 _Dzięki wielkie, naprawdę_ , mruknęła i przeciągnęła się. _Zaklęcie ogrzewające jest bardzo przyjemne. Jestem głodna._

 _Potem pójdziemy coś zjeść_ , obiecał Harry, patrząc jak Syriusz kładzie swój motocykl na ziemi i przywraca go do normalnych rozmiarów. _Ale chciał być miły. Chyba powinniśmy mu na to pozwolić._

 _Wciąż jesteś na niego zły?_ zapytała Sylarana.

Harry uznał, że jest. Nie, żeby miał jakiekolwiek prawo być zły. Zaczął wrzucać tę złość do pudełka.

Nie mógł. Harry zmarszczył brwi. Pociągnął za wieko, ale niemal instynktowny gest nie przyniósł żadnych efektów. Pudełka nie dało się otworzyć.

 _Zamknęłam je_ , powiedziała Sylarana. _Wzorem znanym locustom i tylko locustom. Nie otworzysz go póki ci nie pozwolę, albo o ile nie spotkasz czegoś, co zaneguje mój wzór._

To też zirytowało Harry'ego. Ale przekierował irytację na rzecz nowych informacji. _Czemu nie użyłaś tego wzoru wcześniej, kiedy trenowaliśmy, żeby walczyć z Riddle'em?_

 _Ponieważ nie miałam czasu ani spokoju potrzebnych, żeby go stworzyć_ , odpowiedziała Sylarana. _Ten tydzień aż w nie obfitował._

Przesunęła się na ramieniu Harry'ego, kiedy Syriusz złapał go, żeby posadzić na swoim motorze. Następnie Syriusz położył ręce na biodrach Harry'ego, upewniając się, że ten nie spadnie, i odpalił motor.

Harry oparł się o Syriusza i słuchał jego śmiechu. Było tak zimno, że widział swój oddech. Nie był pewien jak się czuć. Irytacja na Sylaranę, Syriusza i Connora - chociaż już sobie parę razy powiedział, że nie powinien być zirytowany na Connora - tańczyła po powierzchni jego umysłu niczym błyskawica po czarnych, skłębionych chmurach. Wygląda na to, że będzie musiał jakoś z tym żyć. Po prostu łatwiej i szybciej by było schować ją do pudełka.

 _Nie sądziłam, że lubisz iść na łatwiznę_ , mruknęła Sylarana. _Do tej pory zawsze robiłeś wszystko trudniejszym sposobem._

Harry skrzywił się na nią i wrócił do kontroli nad własnymi emocjami. Teraz nie miał już celu pokonania Riddle'a, na którym mógłby się skupić. Będzie musiał znaleźć coś innego.

Szybko go znalazł - ten cel nigdy nie był daleko, ostatecznie poświęcił mu swoje życie.

_Ochrona Connora. Ale co teraz będzie w jego najlepszym interesie, skoro już pozbyłem się Riddle'a i już nie jestem dla niego zagrożeniem?_

_Stworzenie z niego przywódcy, oczywiście. I pokazanie mu, że już nie jestem niebezpieczny, choćby nie wiem, co na ten temat myślał._

Harry zaczął obmyślać plan, jak to zrobić, kiedy nagle Syriusz zatrzymał motor i zawisnęli w powietrzu. Harry obrócił się, żeby na niego popatrzeć. Twarz Syriusza była poważna kiedy wyciągnął coś z kieszeni swojej szaty.

\- Chciałem ci to dać jak nikogo nie będzie w pobliżu - mruknął. - To jest prywatna rzecz, bardzo specjalna dla mnie, Harry. Chcę, żebyś... no, trzymał to przy sobie i w razie potrzeby nigdy nie wahał się tego użyć.

Harry przejechał palcem po brzegu prezentu. Był owinięty w czarny materiał, tak gruby że dało się tylko określić generalny, okrągły kształt ukrytego w środku przedmiotu. Sam materiał miał niewielkie słowa wyszyte srebrną nicią na brzegu. Harry przymrużył oczy, żeby je odczytać. _Tojous Pur._

Harry wciągnął powietrze ze świstem. To było motto rodziny Blacków.

\- Syriuszu, to jest...

\- Coś z mojej rodziny - potwierdził Syriusz. - Właściwie to coś z czasów ostatniej wojny. No dalej, Harry. Obiecuję. Chcę, żebyś to miał.

Harry ostrożnie otworzył zawiniątko. W środku była metalowa obręcz, zrobiona z jakiegoś czarnego materiału, którego Harry nie rozpoznał, na krawędziach obsypana srebrem. Srebro sprawiało, że ciężko było określić, jak szeroka jest obręcz, bo migotała, bawiąc się z jego percepcją, kiedy Harry mrużył oczy, usiłując się jej przyjrzeć. Nie był w stanie powiedzieć, czy to miała być bransoleta, czy może jakaś korona, czy też coś jeszcze innego.

Kiedy obrócił obręcz, okazało się, że srebrny wzór nie był tylko na krawędziach. Wkrawała się głęboko w czarny metal i wreszcie Harry był w stanie zobaczyć, co przedstawia. Była to żmija, rycząca, jej pysk utrwalony jako otwarty. Harry widział kawałek metalu, cienki jak nić, w samym środku jej pyska, który pewnie był rozwidlonym językiem.

\- Nie rozumiem - szepnął Harry.

\- To należało do mojego przodka, który był wężousty - wyjaśnił spokojnie Syriusz. Harry mógł usłyszeć spięcie w jego głosie i nie odważył się spojrzeć na niego. - Podobno ma wzmocnić magię wężoustych, ponieważ ta ma związek ze żmijami. Dumbledore myślał, że może damy to komuś, kto rozumie węże i dostaniemy jakąś przewagę nad Voldemortem w ostatniej wojnie. Nikogo takiego jednak nie znaleźliśmy i ostatecznie odłożyliśmy to na miejsce, razem z resztą skarbów mojej rodziny i po prostu o niej zapomnieliśmy. - Syriusz westchnął lekko. - Ale nie mam żadnych własnych potomków, a ty jesteś wężousty, Harry. Powinieneś to mieć. No przecież nie oddam tego Voldemortowi, nie? - uśmiechnął się i znowu wyglądał tak jak za dawnych czasów.

Harry przez dłuższą chwilę nie był w stanie się odezwać. Gapił się na twarz Syriusza, a potem znowu na obręcz, która, jak teraz podejrzewał, miała pewnie trafić na jego ramię. Syriusz zrobił więcej, niż tylko dał mu prezent. Pokazał Harry'emu, że go akceptuje razem z jego darem, którego Harry uważał za mroczny.

 _Nie jest mroczny_ , powiedziała Sylarana, a Harry poczuł jak pełznie w stronę krawędzi jego rękawa. _Do tego nic nie czuję z tej błyskotki. Może trzeba ją założyć, żeby zaczęła działać? Zupełnie jakbyś potrzebował być jeszcze silniejszy. ___

 _Może_ , odpowiedział Harry, nawet jej nie słuchając. Wsunął obręcz do kieszeni swoich szat.

\- Dziękuję, Syriuszu - szepnął. - Wesołych świąt. Przepraszam, prezent dla ciebie jest u nas w domu, ale...

Syriusz poczochrał mu włosy.

\- Nie przejmuj się tym, Harry. Pewnie niedługo odwiedzę Dolinę Godryka. Nie wiem, czy Dumbledore pozwoli ci ze mną pójść, ale...

\- _Harry!_

Harry spojrzał w dół z rezygnacją. Draco stał pod nimi na śniegu, tak owinięty, że ciężko było zobaczyć, kto to jest - z tym, że wydzierał się głosem, który Harry dobrze znał.

\- Co ty robisz poza łóżkiem? Pani Pomfrey powiedziała...! nie wolno ci...! czekaj tylko aż powiem profesorowi Snape'owi...! - po czym zaczął podskakiwać ze złości, jakby już nic więcej mu nie przychodziło do głowy.

Harry spojrzał na Syriusza.

\- Chyba powinniśmy zejść na dół.

\- Chyba tak - przyznał Syriusz. Objął ramię Harry'ego i ścisnął na krótko. - Cieszę się, że wciąż jesteś z nami, Harry.

Harry kiwnął głową. Przez całą drogę w dół czuł ciężar obręczy Blacków w swojej kieszeni i przyjął akceptację Syriusza blisko do serca. Wyglądało na to, że ponowne spotkanie z inną osobą, która twierdziła, że się o niego martwi, nie będzie aż taka ciepła.

Oczywiście, Draco znowu zaczął wrzeszczeć, jak tylko motor wylądował.

\- _Harry!_ Czemu się nie obudziłeś jak ja tam jeszcze byłem? Wróciłem z uczty, mam tartę melasową dla tego twojego cholernego węża...

 _Tarta melasowa!_ Sylarana była wniebowzięta. Wysunęła łeb z rękawa Harry'ego, po czym zadrżała, kiedy odkryła, że dalej nie sięga zaklęcie ogrzewające, ale nie cofnęła się. _Gdzie, gdzie, gdzie?_

 _Pewnie czeka na nas w skrzydle szpitalnym_ , odpowiedział Harry, patrząc na Dracona z fascynacją. Zastanawiał się, czy Draco zdawał sobie sprawę, że brzmi jak własna matka, czy też może to tylko czysty przypadek.

\- ...no i, no i, no i zniknąłeś, i nikt nie mógł nam powiedzieć gdzie jesteś, i profesor Snape biega teraz po całej szkole, przekonany że cię porwano, a ja wyszedłem i zobaczyłem, że latasz tu sobie jak jakiś _palant_ , i chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ja _po to_ zrezygnowałem ze świąt w rezydencji i...

\- Draco - Harry'emu wreszcie udało się wciąć. Syriusz kaszlał, w sposób, w który (co się nieczęsto zdarzało) próbował się nie roześmiać. Harry podejrzewał, że zaraz zacznie chichotać i miał wrażenie, że Draco nie zniesie tego najlepiej.

\- Czego? - Draco przerwał tyradę, miał wypieki na policzkach i ciężko dyszał, łypiąc na Harry'ego.

\- Dziękuję, że dla mnie zostałeś - powiedział Harry.

Twarz Dracona rozpłynęła się w oszałamiająco słodkim uśmiechu. Wyciągnął ręce przed siebie i zabrał Harry'ego z luźnego uścisku Syriusza, czego Harry się nie spodziewał, bo nie sądził, że Draco ma aż tyle siły.

\- _Palant_ \- wymamrotał we włosy Harry'ego. - To i tak więcej niż zasługujesz, po tym jak mnie tak podle wyrzuciłeś ze swojego umysłu. No, ale nie ma się co martwić. Profesor Snape może znowu zrobić ten eliksir i...

Harry położył łagodnie rękę na ramieniu Dracona. Miał wrażenie, że to było jasne od chwili, w której zerwał więzi, ale najwyraźniej nie było tak jasne jak miał nadzieję.

\- Draco - powiedział. - Te więzi były tylko na czas walki z Riddle'em, bo potrzebowałem twojej pomocy. Nie będę ich odnawiał. Teraz moim zadaniem jest ochrona Connora i pilnowanie, żeby znowu nie zrobił jakiegoś głupstwa, i mam wrażenie, że nie potrzebuję cię do tego w moim umyśle.

Draco odsunął się od niego i gapił się przez chwilę. Następnie zaczął parskać i jęczeć. Harry się tego spodziewał, więc udało mu się pozostać spokojnym, jak miał wrażenie, zamiast wyglądać na zmęczonego tym wszystkim, jak się już czuł.

\- Ale ja lubiłem słuchać twoich myśli - powiedział Draco, który najwyraźniej myślał, że najlepszym sposobem na przekonanie Harry'ego do zmiany zdania, to dąsać się o to. - I wydawało mi się, że będziesz teraz potrzebował kogoś w swoim umyśle, kto pomoże ci naprawić szkody. Profesor Snape mówił mi o tym. Możesz mieć rany po walce z Riddle'em. Mogę pomóc je wypełnić.

\- Oklumencja się tym zajmie - powiedział stanowczo Harry. - Jestem ci wdzięczny, że chcesz dzielić moje myśli, ale _ja_ nie chcę dzielić moich myśli z tobą.

\- _Czemu_ nie?

\- Bo mógłbyś mi zacząć mówić, żebym robił rzeczy w inny sposób - powiedział Harry. - Nie tylko pomagać mnie leczyć, czy chronić Connora. Mógłbyś mi zacząć mówić, że chronienie Connora to coś złego, albo że powinienem robić coś innego, a ja... cóż. Po prostu nie mogę tego robić, Draco. Muszę być dostępny dla mojego brata, to jest najważniejsze ze wszystkiego dla mnie.

Spiął się cały, mając nadzieję, że Draco zrozumie.

Draco patrzył się na jego twarz. Harry zastanawiał się, jak wiele widzi. Ktoś wytrenowany przez człowieka takiego jak Lucjusz Malfoy powinien widzieć więcej niż tylko powierzchnię, ale Draco już wcześniej go zaskakiwał, zwłaszcza, kiedy był zdeterminowany, by wszystko szło tak jak on tego chciał.

Wreszcie Draco odwrócił od niego wzrok i wymamrotał coś, czego Harry nie usłyszał. Były tam słowa, które kończyły się na "pierwszeństwo", ale kiedy Harry poprosił o powtórzenie, Draco pokręcił tylko głową, z chłodną i zaciętą miną.

Potem znowu się uśmiechnął i przytulił Harry'ego, ściskając go mocno za ramiona. Sylarana odsunęła się z drogi z cierpliwym westchnięciem.

\- Ale i tak się cieszę, że już z tobą lepiej - powiedział. - No i nie mogę się doczekać, żeby dać ci prezenty od mojej rodziny.

Harry zamrugał, po czym oblał się rumieńcem. Kompletnie zapomniał o prezentach dla Dracona albo Malfoyów - albo przynajmniej myślał o tym kiedyś, jakoś na początku października, ale potem Riddle go opętał i jakoś wyleciało mu to z głowy.

\- Ach, Draco, ja...

\- Nieważne - przerwał mu Draco. - Naprawdę, Harry, obudziłeś się w Boże Narodzenie. Wracamy teraz do skrzydła szpitalnego. Nie musisz mi dawać żadnych prezentów. - Jego głos brzmiał wyzywająco, jakby tylko oczekiwał, żeby Harry zrobił jakiś komentarz.

Harry pokręcił głową i poddał się. Wiedział, że powinien był zapytać, co tak dręczy Dracona, powinien przeprosić za brak prezentu, powinien przynajmniej spróbować dowiedzieć się, _czemu_ Draconowi tak bardzo przeszkadza brak więzi i wglądu w jego umysł, skoro od początku było wiadomo, że to tylko tymczasowa rzecz. Ale to mogło oznaczać rozmowę na tematy, których Harry nie był pewien, czy chce już poruszać, tematy, które mogą zranić zarówno niego, jak i Dracona.

Harry widział krawędź otchłani, w którą niemal wpadł i kiedy żegnał się z Syriuszem, przytulając go, a potem szedł za Draconem do skrzydła szpitalnego, był rad, że udało się od niej odstąpić.

 _Wiem, że nie mogę się za bardzo zbliżyć do Draco, bo to może wejść w drogę mojej przyjaźni z Connorem._ Zawsze _wiedziałem, że zawieranie znajomości w Slytherinie kiedyś tak się skończy. I chociaż do tej pory okazywał mi lojalność, i nawet w pewnym momencie wybrał mnie ponad swoją rodzinę, nie mogę go poprosić o podjęcie tej jednej decyzji. Jeśli to zignorujemy, to będziemy mogli jeszcze przez jakiś czas udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku._

* * *

Snape czekał na nich w skrzydle szpitalnym. Przymrużył oczy, kiedy Harry wszedł i ruszył od jego łóżka, jego szata powiewała za nim tak, że Harry'emu skojarzyła się z ogonem bazyliszka.

\- A pan gdzie był, panie Potter? - szepnął, tak zimno, że Harry'emu zdawało się, że mróz z dworu dalej szczypie mu policzki.

\- Black zabrał go na dwór, latali na motorze - powiedział Draco, ciągnąc Harry'ego w stronę łóżka, po czym owinął go szczelnie kołdrą. - Nie ma nawet na to siły, zaczął się trząść zanim jeszcze weszliśmy do zamku.

\- Draco - Harry zganił go, ale nie umiał włożyć w to serca. To prawda, że zaczął się trząść. To nie prawda, żeby uważał, że należało o tym mówić Snape'owi.

\- Latali - powiedział Snape, głosem który wróżył śmierć i zniszczenie.

\- Latali - Draco kiwnął głową, po czym odwrócił się i zebrał ze stolika obok trzy prezenty i upuścił je na kolana Harry'ego. - Czy ten eliksir położy Harry'ego z powrotem spać, profesorze Snape?

\- Tak - powiedział Snape. - Powstrzyma pana Pottera przed robieniem dalszych szkód w jego umyśle. Chociaż, oczywiście, zdaje się być zdeterminowany, żeby wszystko robić po swojemu.

Harry go zignorował, otwierając pierwszy prezent. Zamrugał. Nie miał pojęcia...

\- Draco, skąd ty to wytrzasnąłeś? - szepnął, obracając prezent lekko, żeby mu się lepiej przyjrzeć w słabym świetle skrzydła szpitalnego.

\- Och, ramka była w mojej rodzinie od stuleci - powiedział lekko Draco. - Prawdziwy smoczy ząb zmieszany z kryształem i...

\- Draco. - Harry obrócił zdjęcie, żeby Draco nie mógł dłużej udawać, że to była fotografia ich dwójki, idących razem korytarzem, którą ktoś musiał zrobić wcześniej tego roku. Draco na zdjęciu szturchał Harry'ego, który starał się subtelnie od niego odsunąć. Harry miał na twarzy ciepły uśmiech, który Harry rozpoznał od razu, a Draco starał się nie uśmiechać zbyt szeroko. - Mam na myśli to. Skąd to wziąłeś?

\- A, tak jakoś.

Draco znowu miał ten zamknięty wyraz twarzy. Harry postanowił nie naciskać, z obawy, że to mogłoby doprowadzić do rozmowy na _inne_ niewygodne tematy. Położył delikatnie fotografię z powrotem na swoich kolanach i pogłaskał kryształową oprawkę, która migotała w świetle.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział.

Draco wzruszył ramionami i pochylił głowę. Na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki rumieniec.

Harry zerknął szybko na Snape'a i okrył, że mężczyzna po prostu stoi obok i patrzy z neutralną miną. Oczywiście, uśmiechnął się krzywo jak tylko zauważył, że Harry patrzy. Harry wywrócił oczami i otworzył drugi prezent, który okazał się być od Narcyzy, piękny posążek feniksa, zrobiony z czegoś, co Harry miał wrażenie, że było prawdziwym złotem, z rubinami w miejscach oczu i na końcach piór. Poddał się pokusie i pogłaskał jego pierś, która, choć zrobiona z metalu, wyglądała dość prawdziwie by wydawać się miękką.

Feniks zaczął śpiewać. Harry zamknął oczy, kiedy rozpoznał tę pieśń. Narcyza grała i śpiewała im ją kiedy był gościem w rezydencji Malfoyów w zeszłe święta. Jedna ze starych, historycznych pieśni czarodziejskiego świata, o budowaniu Hogwartu i wygnaniu Salazara Slytherina.

Harry przełknął gulę, jaka mu się utworzyła w gardle.

\- Podziękuj swojej matce ode mnie, Draco - szepnął, zabierając rękę. Feniks momentalnie ucichł.

\- Możesz do niej napisać i sam jej podziękować - powiedział Draco. - Z przyjemnością odebrałaby list od ciebie, wiesz?

Miał na twarzy intensywny wyraz, który nie zdradzał żadnych innych jego emocji.

Harry pokręcił głową, zbyt oszołomiony, żeby teraz mówić, po czym, z pewną obawą, otworzył prezent od Lucjusza. W zeszłym roku dostał od niego monitor wrogów. W tym roku Harry oczekiwał czegoś w podobnym stylu, podejrzanego i ironicznego, ostre przypomnienie, że wciąż stoją po przeciwnych stronach barykady.

Zmarszczył brwi w zdumieniu, kiedy znalazł tylko pierścień. Obrócił go w dłoni, wzdrygając się, czekając tylko aż igła wysunie się nagle i wstrzyknie mu jadowitą truciznę, albo aż jego ręka napuchnie i zsinieje od jakiejś obrzydliwej, zaraźliwej choroby.

Ale nic się nie zmieniło, zwykły srebrny pierścień ze zwykłym przezroczystym kamieniem w kolorze śniegu, który odbijał każde źródło światła, jakie mógł znaleźć w pokoju. Harry wiedział, że kamień nie może być diamentem, ale nie był pewien, czym był. Wreszcie go dotknął, ostrożnie i z napięciem, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby igłę miał aktywować dotyk.

Kamień był przeraźliwie zimny i wtedy Harry zrozumiał. To nie był klejnot. To był kawałek lodu utrzymanego w zamarznięciu za pomocą zaklęć, o których Harry nigdy nawet nie słyszał.

Przymknął oczy, przypominając sobie swój trening. Lodowe pierścienie były teraz rzadkim podarunkiem, ale kiedyś były dość popularne, jak wiele innych tradycji czystokrwistych, których Harry z uporem się uczył. Oznaczały wyważony szacunek, uznanie niebezpieczeństwa i siły potencjalnego wroga, przy jednoczesnym okazaniu, że osoba, od której podarunek pochodzi, nie ma jednoznacznie wrogich intencji.

Były również, przynajmniej kiedyś, pierwszym podarunkiem ofiarowanym przy rozpoczęciu pertraktacji rozejmu między dwoma potężnymi czarodziejami.

Harry zamrugał na nic, po czym pokręcił głową. Wiedział, że Lucjusz Malfoy nie opuści Voldemorta, nie po wszystkim, co zrobił w jego imieniu. Pierścień był wyrazem szacunku, prawdopodobnie głównie po to, by usatysfakcjonować jego syna, a nie by zacząć pertraktacje. Harry nie umiał sobie wyobrazić, czemu Lucjusz miałby chcieć rozejmu.

Mógł sobie za to bardzo dobrze wyobrazić, czemu Lucjusz chciałby zagrać w coś takiego. Uśmiechnął się ponuro. Chyba będzie mógł poprosić Syriusza, żeby ten podskoczył na ulicę Pokątną dla niego i kupił kolejny podarek, trójkątny kawałek hebanu, wycięty w ten sam sposób co lód na pierścieniu. Odpowiadało to siłą na siłę i ogłaszało nieufność i podejrzliwość. Harry wiedział, że Lucjusz nie będzie zbyt długo kontynuował tej farsy, ponieważ z czasem dary stawały się coraz droższe i poważniejsze, ale ciekawiło go, co zrobi jak otrzyma odpowiedź Harry'ego.

\- Podziękuj swojemu ojcu ode mnie, Draco - powiedział, wkładając pierścień na środkowy palec lewej ręki. - I powiedz mu, że jego wiadomość została przyjęta. - Zamilkł na moment. - Albo nie, czekaj. Sam mu o tym napiszę.

Draco przez chwilę mu się przyglądał.

\- Nie chcesz napisać do mojej matki, która cię lubi - powiedział. - Ale napiszesz do mojego ojca, który jest politycznym wrogiem. W ogóle cię nie rozumiem, Harry.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie szkodzi. I może do twojej matki też napiszę. - Podniósł fotografię i feniksa ze swoich kolan i postawił je ostrożnie na stoliku obok łóżka. - Dziękuję ci, Draco. Naprawdę.

Draco znowu się zarumienił, po czym pochylił się i przytulił Harry'ego.

\- Wesołych świąt - powiedział.

\- Gdybyście byli łaskawi _wreszcie_ to skończyć - powiedział Snape. - To chciałbym sprezentować panu Potterowi jego eliksir.

Draco pokiwał głową, szepnął pożegnanie i uciekł. Harry zwrócił się w stronę Snape'a. Zauważył, że Snape nie przerwał rytuału dawania prezentów, nawet jeśli cały czas uśmiechał się drwiąco. Harry nie miał złudzeń, że Snape go _lubi_ , albo że tak naprawdę w ogóle lubi Dracona, ale przynajmniej był na tyle sprawiedliwy, że przestał być bezsensownie wrogi.

 _Przynajmniej wobec mnie_ , poprawił się Harry, kiedy usłyszał pierwsze pytanie Snape'a.

\- Czy ty masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie, co ty sobie robisz w imię tego twojego nieudolnego brata?

Harry potrząsnął głową.

\- Dobrze zdaję sobie sprawę. Ciągle wychodzi pan z założenia, że jestem dzieckiem. Wolałbym, żeby tam przestał. To, co robię, jest wynikiem decyzji, które podjąłem na długo zanim tu przyjechałem.

Snape prychnął.

\- Nie wmówisz mi, że oczekiwałeś tego, że zostaniesz opętany przez Toma Riddle'a.

\- Oczywiście, że nie - odparł Harry. - To była nieprzyjemna niespodzianka. Ale oczekiwałem, że stawię czoła Voldemortowi. I że będę się uczył mrocznych zaklęć, zanim pan zapyta o _Fugitivus Animus Cogitatio_. Naprawdę nauczyłem się tego z książki. I użyję tego ponownie i innych podobnych mu zaklęć, żeby ludzie zwracali uwagę na Connora. Domyślam się, że zaklęcie się rozwiało w chwili, w której wszyscy wyszli z Wielkiej Sali i uciekli poza zasięg Connora?

\- Tak - przyznał niechętnie Snape. - Zadziałało dokładnie tak, jak się pan tego spodziewał, panie Potter. Ale nie w tym rzecz. Masz w swoim umyśle nowe rany. Brakuje ci kilku wspomnień. Podejrzewam, że twoja magia została wytężona, co oznacza, że minie trochę czasu nim znowu będziesz w stanie pracować w czasie lekcji równie kompetentnie co zwykle. - Ucichł na moment, po czym ciągnął dalej, głosem nasączonym jadem. - Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że to w żaden sposób nie wpłynęło na twoje zdolności warzenia eliksirów.

\- Jeśli wpłynęło - powiedział Harry, nie odrywając wzroku od oczu Snape'a, - to obiecuję, że będę się uczył, póki nie wrócą.  
Snape pokręcił głową i westchnął. Kiedy się znowu odezwał, jego głos był szorstki.

\- Czemu ty to _robisz_? Nie masz żadnego powodu. Inni mogą chronić pana Pottera... znaczy, twojego brata. Miałem wrażenie, że Black został zatrudniony dokładnie w tym celu. W dodatku przecież prędzej czy później sam będzie musiał stawić czoła Mrocznemu Panu.

\- Oczywiście, będzie musiał - odpowiedział spokojnie Harry. - I w zeszłym roku bardzo dobrze sobie z tym poradził, spalił Quirrella na proch. Ja jestem tutaj, żeby usuwać z jego drogi pomniejsze zagrożenia...

\- Tom Riddle to nie jest żadne _pomniejsze zagrożenie_ , ty mały idioto!

Harry odczekał chwilę, żeby się upewnić, że Snape nie będzie mu więcej przerywał, po czym pokręcił głową.

\- Oczywiście, że jest. To tylko fragment Voldemorta, nie jego całość. Connor nie musiał się nim zajmować. Musi się oszczędzać na największą nagrodę. Dlatego będę innym zagrożeniom wchodził w drogę tak długo jak będę w stanie, przy okazji starając się zrobić z niego lepszego przywódcę i zadbać o jego zdolności - coś, co niestety, póki co bardzo zaniedbywałem. Nie mogę go trenować tak bardzo jakbym chciał, oczywiście, ponieważ nie mogę mu pokazać pełni moich zdolności. Ale obiecuję panu, on nas uratuje.

Snape patrzył się na niego w milczeniu. Wreszcie podał mu fiolkę.

\- Musimy po przerwie świątecznej wznowić twoje treningi oklumencji. Tylko w ten sposób dowiemy się jak wyleczyć rany w twoim umyśle.

Harry kiwnął głową, wypił eliksir i położył się spać. Z ulgą przyjął ucieczkę przed świdrującym wzrokiem profesora eliksirów i natrętnymi wyrzutami sumienia, że po raz kolejny nie udało mu się przekonać Snape'a do tego jak ważny jest Connor.

* * *

Snape stał nad Harrym i obserwował go na długo po tym jak chłopiec zamknął oczy. Był niemal wdzięczny, że Harry nie obudził się przez cały tydzień po walce, nawet jeśli z każdym mijającym dniem był coraz bardziej przekonany, że już nigdy się nie obudzi.

Opóźnienie pozwoliło Snape'owi uporać się z własnymi emocjami - szokiem, jakiego doświadczył, kiedy magia Harry'ego wydobyła się z jego głębi, strachem, jaki odczuwał ilekroć Tom Riddle próbował się wyrwać na wolność i nagłym opadnięciem napięcia, jaki się gromadził przez wiele tygodni.

I niechętną dumą, albo czymś w tym rodzaju, że Harry w walce z Riddle'em użył oklumencji i wiedzy, jaką wyniósł z treningów.  
Snape wyciągnął rękę, wahając się wbrew wszystkiemu co podpowiadał mu rozum, że eliksir nie pozwoli się chłopcu obudzić, i delikatnie odsunął grzywkę z czoła, odsłaniając bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy. Wciąż płonęła czerwienią. Nie uspokoiła się odkąd Harry pojawił się w skrzydle szpitalnym, chociaż przestała krwawić po pierwszej godzinie pobytu.

Snape koncentrował się tak mocno, że słyszał fragmenty rozmowy Riddle'a z Harrym. To tylko potwierdziło jego przypuszczenia, że to Harry jest Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. Inaczej skąd miałby mieć takie połączenie z Mrocznym Panem?

Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że przekonanie Harry'ego do tej prawdy, będzie graniczyło z niemożliwością.

 _Więc z nim o tym nie rozmawiaj_ , postanowił, odstępując od łóżka. _Pozwól mu wierzyć w to, w co potrzebuje wierzyć, albo w co chce wierzyć w stosunku do swojego brata. Zamiast tego zaoferuj mu trening i wszystko to, czego nie ma, a co mu się przyda w kolejnych bitwach._

_Ważniejsze jest, żeby odniósł sukces, a nie to, żeby wiedział dlaczego._

_Ale jeśli kiedyś zmieni zdanie..._

_Będę gotów._

Snape odwrócił się i wyszedł ze skrzydła szpitalnego, jego szaty powiewały za nim z determinacją. Miał zamiar znaleźć Blacka i drwić z niego, póki ten nie dostanie wyrzutów sumienia za to, że zabrał swojego syna chrzestnego na wyprawę motocyklem, kiedy ten jest jeszcze bardzo osłabiony. Sprawi mu to przyjemność, poza tym, Black tym razem naprawdę się wygłupił.

Poza tym, Snape musiał _cokolwiek_ zrobić, żeby utrzymać pozory, bo w ciągu minionego tygodnia doszedł między innymi do wniosku, że jego zakład z Blackiem był również błędem z jego strony.


	20. Koteria

Harry'emu nie podobało się to, co musiał zrobić.

Ale wiedział, że nie było innego wyjścia.

 _Od pół godziny mielisz te dwie myśli w głowie_ , zauważyła Sylarana, sunąc w stronę jego karku. _Pomyśl o czymś innym. To się już robi nudne._

Harry sięgnął do niej i pogłaskał jej grzbiet. _Przepraszam. Ja po prostu... naprawdę nie chcę tego robić._

 _To tylko niewielka odmiana, temat dalej ten sam_ , powiedziała Sylarana. _Zróżnicuj to trochę. Chcę zobaczyć większą różnorodność myśli w twojej głowie. Pomyśl o jedzeniu. Uczta zaraz się zacznie._ Brzmiała, jakby ślinka jej ciekła, gdyby węże mogły się ślinić.

Harry kiwnął głową. Siedzieli już w Wielkiej Sali. Niebawem otworzą się drzwi, jedzenie pojawi się na talerzach, a do środka wejdą uczniowie, którzy wyjechali na święta do domu...

Jego myśli się zacięły, po czym wróciły do poprzedniego koła.

_Harry._

Zamrugał i spojrzał w dół, na Sylaranę, która wysunęła łeb spod krawędzi jego szaty. Prawie nigdy nie mówiła mu po imieniu, jakby uważała, że odkąd splotła się wokół jego myśli, to dobrze będzie wiedział, do kogo mówi. _Tak, Sylarano?_ zapytał, bo miał wrażenie, że właśnie na to czeka.

 _Wszystko będzie dobrze_ , powiedziała, po czym musnęła jego szyję. _Odpręż się. Jestem w twojej głowie, jeśli spróbujesz zrobić coś głupiego, to cię przed tym ostrzegę._ Zawróciła i schowała się znowu w jego rękawie.

Harry odetchnął nerwowo i odwrócił się, patrząc na otwierające się drzwi. Siedzący obok niego Draco, jedyny uczeń, jaki poza Harrym siedział przy stole Slytherinu, ścisnął jego ramię.

\- Będę zaraz za tobą - szepnął.

\- Tylko jeśli obiecasz, że nic nie powiesz - wymamrotał Harry kątem ust.

\- _Ja_ miałbym powiedzieć coś, co mogłoby wszystko popsuć? - zapytał Draco. Kiedy Harry się na niego obejrzał, jego mina była pełna urażonej niewinności.

\- Dokładnie tak - powiedział Harry ponuro. - Ale dobrze. Możesz ze mną pójść, ale jeśli go w _jakikolwiek_ sposób zirytujesz, to nie dostaniesz swojego świątecznego prezentu.

Draco się podekscytował.

\- Masz dla mnie prezent? - zapytał na tyle głośno, że ludzie zaczęli się obracać w jego kierunku - łącznie, jak Harry zauważył, kilku z Gryffindoru. Skrzywił się. Chciał, żeby wszystko się zdarzyło wtedy, kiedy to sobie zaplanował. Chciał porozmawiać z Connorem i zmusić swojego brata do zauważenia go, ale tylko na własnych warunkach.

\- Tak! - syknął. - Wydaje ci się, że czemu wyganiałem cię ze skrzydła szpitalnego, ilekroć Hedwiga przynosiła moją pocztę? A teraz zamknij się. Albo nie dostaniesz prezentu.

\- A co z moimi rodzicami? - zapytał Draco, wyraźnie walcząc ze sobą żeby nie jęczeć. - Karanie ich za coś, co ja zrobiłem, nie byłoby sprawiedliwe.

\- Niby od kiedy cię obchodzi co jest, a co nie jest sprawiedliwe?

Harry wreszcie dojrzał Connora, zmierzwione ciemne włosy odcinające go na tle rudych czupryn Weasleyów. Nawet nie spojrzał w stronę stołu Slytherinu. Ze sposobu, w jaki szedł i śmiał się, i rozmawiał, stół Harry'ego dla niego mógł w ogóle nie istnieć. Harry przełknął gulę, która piekła go przez całą drogę w dół. _Nie tym razem, bracie. Tym razem mnie zauważysz._

\- Obchodzi mnie sprawiedliwość - upierał się Draco. - Przynajmniej wtedy, kiedy chodzi o moją rodzinę. I czemu _teraz_ musisz patrzeć na tego palanta? Przecież rozmawiasz ze mną.

Harry niechętnie zwrócił swoją uwagę na Dracona.

\- Twojej matce kupiłem łabędzia - powiedział. - Jest kryształowy i zaczarowany tak, żeby działać jako lustro kiedy ona, i tylko ona, powie mu swoje imię. Dwukrotne wypowiedzenia jej imienia sprawi, że łabędź wzbije się w powietrze i poleci do ciebie, albo twojego ojca, jako wiadomość, że jest w niebezpieczeństwie.

Draconowi wyraźnie to zaimponowało.

\- Genialny pomysł, Harry, nawet jeśli ocieka paranoją.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Pomyślałem, że może jej się spodobać - mruknął. - A twojemu ojcu kupiłem trójkątny kawałek hebanu, wycięty tak, jak lód na moim pierścieniu.

Nastąpiła długa chwila ciszy. Harry widział, jak Draco usiłuje to jakoś powiązać i nie daje sobie rady. Naprawdę brakowało mu wykształcenia w antycznych drogach czystokrwistych, chociaż Harry podejrzewał, że nie mógł go o to winić. Draco był wyuczony w tańcach nowoczesnych i tylko tego obecnie oczekiwano od dziedzica.

\- Czemu? - zapytał wreszcie Draco.

\- On będzie wiedział, czemu - odparł Harry. - Jeśli naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć, zapytaj go. Z tego samego powodu on wysłał mi pierścień.

Draco wyglądał, jakby chciał pytać go dalej, ale wtedy Blaise usiadł po drugiej stronie stołu i pochylił się do nich, zapytać jak im minęły święta, uśmiechając się do Harry'ego przelotnie. Draco odwrócił się, żeby odpowiedzieć, dzięki czemu Harry mógł wrócić do obserwowania swojego brata.

Przez chwilę.

\- Potter.

Harry zamrugał, po czym obejrzał się przez ramię. Milicenta Bulstrode, która nigdy do tej pory się do niego jakoś specjalnie nie odzywała, patrzyła na niego podejrzliwie. Miała ręce skrzyżowane na piersi, przez co wyglądała jeszcze groźniej niż zazwyczaj; była zarówno wyższa, jak i silniejsza od niego. Jej ciemne oczy były wbite w Harry'ego.

\- Tak, Bulstrode? - zapytał wreszcie, kiedy zrozumiał, że tak po prostu sobie nie pójdzie.

\- Rozumiem, że wyzdrowiałeś po opętaniu przez Riddle'a? - zapytała.

Harry zagapił się na nią przez chwilę.

\- Kto ci o tym powiedział? - zapytał wreszcie.

\- Słyszę różne rzeczy - powiedziała obojętnie Milicenta. - Chcę się tylko dowiedzieć, czy już po wszystkim. A może powinniśmy uważać, żebyś nam nie poderżnął gardeł którejś nocy?

\- Nie, nie musicie - powiedział Harry, wciąż zastanawiając się, co jest, kurwa, grane.

Milicenta przyjrzała mu się.

\- Różne rzeczy się działy ostatnio na drugim piętrze. To o nich właśnie słyszałam - powiedziała, po czym odwróciła się i odeszła.

Harry odprowadził ją wzrokiem, zastanawiając się, czy nie próbowała go po prostu wyprowadzić z równowagi. Ostatecznie łazienka, z której wychodził bazyliszek, była na drugim piętrze, i wszystkie ataki też się tam zdarzyły. Miało to sens, że usłyszała o Riddle'u na drugim piętrze.

Wreszcie pojawił się obiad, w samym środku przemowy Dumbledore'a, której Harry nawet nie słuchał. Dumbledore wiedział, co planował dzisiaj zrobić i dał Harry'emu nie tylko pozwolenie, ale jeszcze go pochwalił. _Czas najwyższy, żeby Connor zrozumiał, że to co robi, ma działanie na innych_ , powiedział. _Jak nie zacznie brać konsekwencji pod uwagę, to pewnego dnia wszyscy się od niego odwrócą i kim on wtedy będzie dowodził?_

Harry zwrócił mu uwagę, że on by się nigdy nie odwrócił od swojego brata, a Dumbledore zaśmiał się tylko i poklepał go po ramieniu, mówiąc, że powinien dawać przykład swoją lojalnością. Connor zawsze będzie mu drogi, to jasne, ale w tej chwili w oczach wszystkich wygląda to tak, jakby się pokłócili i szli swoimi ścieżkami. Inni uczniowie musieli zobaczyć, że Harry i Connor są sobie lojalni na dobre i na złe, żeby potem sami mogli być lojalni przyszłemu bohaterowi świata czarodziejów.

Harry nie zwracał nawet uwagi na to, co je, przez cały obiad oglądał się na Connora. Odwracał się w stronę stołu tylko wtedy, kiedy Sylarana go ponaglała i kiedy pojawiły się desery. _Tarta melasowa!_ pojawiło się piskliwe i radosne ogłoszenie w głowie Harry'ego, które stanowiło dziwny kontrast do jego własnych myśli. _Chcę tartę melasową!_

Wreszcie obiad dobiegł końca. Harry wstał. Ludzie spojrzeli na niego, głównie z zaciekawieniem. Po szkole już dawno rozeszły się wieści, że zemdlał i wylądował na jakiś czas w skrzydle szpitalnym, chociaż Harry miał nadzieję, że większość uczniów - poza Milicentą, z jakiegoś powodu - nie wiedziała, dlaczego.

Udawał, że nie zauważa wrogich spojrzeń dochodzących głównie ze strony stołu Ravenclawu, po czym wyszedł z Sali. Poczeka, aż Connor wyjdzie. Nie chciał, żeby jego brat musiał mu stawić czoła przed całą szkołą. Uważał, że ich ostatnia konfrontacja nie poszła najlepiej między innymi dlatego, że wokół było tylu ludzi. Jeśli porozmawia z Connorem na osobności w odizolowanym kącie holu wejściowego, to miał o wiele większą szansę na to, że reakcje jego brata będą szczere.

 _Być może_ , powiedziała Sylarana, która była tak obżarta tartą melasową, że Harry'emu wydawało się, że poszła spać. _A może jest po prostu palantem._

\- Nie sądzę, żeby zawsze był palantem - szepnął Harry, chodząc w te i nazad, żeby rozchodzić nerwową energię, która go zaczęła wypełniać. Draco spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem, ale przynajmniej nie z irytacją. Ostatnimi czasy był zazdrosny nawet o Sylaranę, bo miała dostęp do jego myśli, kiedy on nie miał. Harry uważał, że to się robi już kompletnie niedorzeczne i zrobił im obu przysługę, kompletnie go ignorując. - Tylko od czasu do czasu. A tym razem... cóż, potrzebuję odpowiedzi. To, że mnie tyle czasu ignorował, nie musi oznaczać, że jest palantem.

Draco zaczął mówić znudzonym tonem, przeciągając głoski, jakby po prostu myślał na głos i tak się zdarzyło, że Harry był w pobliżu.

\- Palanty oskarżają swoich braci o przejście na stronę Mroku. Palanty nie zauważają zdesperowanych działań swoich braci, którzy tylko starają się przeżyć w obliczu niebezpieczeństwa. Palanty nie odwiedzają swoich braci w skrzydle szpitalnym. Wiesz, mam wrażenie, że Connor naprawdę dobrze pasuje do opisu palanta.

Harry obrócił się gwałtownie i łypnął na niego spode łba.

\- To nie była jego wina! Jest tylko dzieckiem, a ja też nie mówię mu o wszystkim i, cóż, jestem pewien, że miał dobry powód, żeby mnie nie odwiedzić w skrzydle szpitalnym! _Musiał_ mieć.

\- Harry - powiedział Draco, patrząc mu w oczy. - Czy do ciebie nie dociera, że myślisz o swoim bracie dużo częściej, niż on myśli o tobie?

\- Oczywiście - powiedział Harry. - O to właśnie chodzi. On musi podzielić swoją uwagę pomiędzy wiele osób, które tego potrzebują. Ja jestem tylko jeden.

Zastanawiał się, czemu Draco postanowił znowu wyciągnąć ten temat. To było nieistotne. A może po prostu Draco nie umiał sobie wziąć tej odpowiedzi do serca.

\- Może w takim razie on nie zasługuje na tak skupioną uwagę z twojej strony - powiedział ostrożnie Draco. - Może inni zasługują na nią bardziej.

\- Jak ty - westchnął Harry. - Tak, Draco, wiem, że nie jestem najlepszym przyjacielem...

\- Jak ty - przerwał mu Draco.

Harry nie uważał, żeby ta uwaga zasługiwała na jakikolwiek komentarz, ale akurat wtedy zobaczył jak Connor wychodzi z Wielkiej Sali. Miał przy sobie tylko Rona i Hermionę, cud nad cudy, dzięki Merlinowi. Ron szedł tuż obok Connora, jakby był gotów wyciągnąć różdżkę i przekląć każdego, kto ich chociaż powita. Hermiona szła kawałek za nimi z zakłopotaną twarzą.

\- Connor - powiedział Harry, występując naprzód.

Connor spiął ramiona i szedł dalej.

Harry przymrużył oczy. _Wybacz mi tę obrazę, bracie, ale posuwasz się za daleko._

\- Nie umiesz już nawet na mnie spojrzeć? - zapytał. - Myślę, że prawdziwy gryfon by spojrzał. Wy podobno jesteście domem odwagi, prawda?

To wreszcie sprawiło, że Connor obrócił się na pięcie i Harry zobaczył jak jego maska pęka i spod niej wychodzi złość i zazdrość.

\- My? - parsknął. - Wiedziałem, że już dawno się poddałeś i nie masz zamiaru być Gryfonem, Harry. Dobrze się już ugościłeś w tej waszej żmijowej jamie?

\- O, co to, to nie - powiedział Harry tak ostro, że Connor się zamknął i po prostu na niego patrzył. - Nie mówimy teraz o mnie. Mówimy o tobie. Czemu nie odwiedziłeś mnie w skrzydle szpitalnym kiedy byłem chory? Byłeś na to za dumny? Zbyt nerwowy? _Bałeś się_?

Hermiona spojrzała na Connora ze zgrozą. Ron rzucił mu zaskoczone spojrzenie.

\- O co mu chodzi, stary? - zapytał. - Powiedziałeś mi, że go odwiedziłeś. Tamtego dnia, kiedy nie mogłeś przyjechać do Nory, pamiętasz? Mówiłeś, że aportujesz tu się ze swoimi rodzicami.

Harry gapił się. _Im też nie powiedział? Zachowuje się jak tchórz, kłamca... jak Ślizgon. Nie mogę na to pozwolić. Jeśli dalej będzie się tak zachowywał, zamiast tak, jak na Gryfona przystało, to Dumbledore ma rację, nikt za nim nie pójdzie._

I oczywiście to sprawiło, że cała rozmowa natychmiast zrobiła się o wiele bardziej agresywna niż Harry to sobie wyobrażał, ponieważ teraz Connor musiał chronić własnego honoru. Oczy mu zabłysły, a w jego głosie zabrzmiał warkot, który przypominał Harry'emu formę animagiczną Syriusza.

\- Nie odwiedziłem go, bo nie mogę znieść siedzenia w tym samym pokoju co on! - zawył, patrząc to na Rona, to na Hermionę. - Jedenaście lat z nim mieszkałem, zawsze był dla mnie, kiedy go potrzebowałem, a potem nagle... _odwrócił_ się ode mnie, zaczął się zachowywać, jakby inni ludzie byli ważniejsi, jakby _on_ był jakimś ważnym _kimś_! Powinni go wylać, dobrze o tym wiecie! Każdy inny student przyłapany na petryfikowaniu ludzi zostałby wylany, ale nie! Nie Harry Potter! - Szaty Connora zafurgotały, kiedy obrócił się gwałtownie w stronę Harry'ego. Jego oczy były pełne pogardy. - To my próbowaliśmy ocalić szkołę, tak jak w zeszłym roku, kiedy chroniliśmy kamień i pokonaliśmy Voldemorta. A mój brat próbuje to wszystko _zrujnować_.

\- Gówno prawda - powiedział głośny głos zza pleców Harry'ego, zanim Harry zdążył wydać z siebie głos.

Obrócił się, gotów syknąć na Dracona za to, że się wtrąca, ale szybko się zorientował, że Draco stoi tylko z otwartymi ustami, równie zdumiony co on. To Justin Finch-Flechley się odezwał, idąc ku nim z wyciągniętą różdżką ze strony jednej z grupek uczniów, które się zatrzymywały, wychodząc z Sali, żeby posłuchać kłótni. Obok niego szli Hanna Abbott i Ernie Macmillan, a za nimi sunął blond włosy chłopiec, którego Harry słabo kojarzył. Miał wrażenie, że na nazwisko miał Smith. Zachariasz Smith, czy coś w tym stylu.

Puchoni okrążyli Harry'ego, po czym się zatrzymali. Smith stanął nieco po prawej, ale Hanna i Ernie stanęli po obu jego stronach, niczym ochroniarze, a Justin stanął przed nim, z różdżką wyciągniętą w stronę Connora.

\- Co wy wyprawiacie? - zapytał Connor. Wyglądał, jakby ktoś mu przywalił w głowę zaklęciem oszałamiającym. Harry, sam nieco skołowany, zastanawiał się, czy to dlatego, że zobaczył jak ktoś broni Harry'ego, czy też dlatego, że ze wszystkich ludzi, robią to akurat _Puchoni_. - Sami wiecie, że on jest zły. Byliście obecni, kiedy odczytywałem oskarżenia. Wiecie przecież, że udało mu się tylko dlatego, że się podlizuje Snape'owi.

\- Uratował mi życie - powiedział Justin na tyle głośno, żeby usłyszeli go wszyscy obecni w holu. Harry skrzywił się, ale nie sądził, żeby udało mu się mu przerwać; z zaskoczenia chwilowo stracił głos. - Potwór był zaraz za rogiem. Widziałem jego cień. On na niego krzyknął i zmusił go do odwrotu. Od tamtego czasu nic mu nie jest. Pokonał opętanie. Wiem to od profesora Blacka. Ty też mogłeś go o to zapytać - dodał, mierząc Connora wzrokiem. - To _twój_ brat, ja jestem tylko jego przyjacielem.

Connor otworzył usta, ale najwyraźniej nie przychodziło mu do głowy nic, co mógłby powiedzieć.

\- Nie wiem, w co ty sobie pogrywasz - powiedział Justin. - Wymyślasz sobie jakieś wyniosłe dyrdymały, żeby atakować Harry'ego, kiedy po prostu jesteś zazdrosnym gnojem. Ale krzywdzisz Harry'ego. Więc dorośnij, nabierz rozumu i skończ z tym wreszcie.

\- Wcale nie muszę - powiedział Connor i Harry zobaczył jak jego nieznośny upór budzi się do życia. - Ja tylko próbuję ochronić szkołę przed złem. To mój obowiązek.

\- Och, świetnie - powiedział Justin, uśmiechając się do niego drapieżnie. Harry przypomniał sobie, że o ile węże i lwy są groźne same w sobie, nikomu nie uchodzi na sucho rozzłoszczenie borsuka. W dodatku borsuka ciężej się pozbyć jak już się wgryzie w nogę. - Miałem _nadzieję_ , że to powiesz. To znaczy, że mam teraz wymówkę, żeby nie odstępować go na krok i chronić go przed różnymi atakami, jakie mogliby zmajstrować twoi mali przyjaciele. - Obejrzał się na Harry'ego przez ramię. - Wybacz, stary, ale mam wrażenie, że tak będzie najlepiej. Merlin jeden wie, że on przecież nie odpuści. A wiem, że już raz cię zaatakowano i pobito.

\- Naprawdę nie sądzę, żeby to był Connor - powiedział szczerze Harry.

Justin wzruszył ramionami.

\- Tak, ale wciąż jest częścią powodu, przez którego zrobił to ktoś inny. Więc będziemy się ciebie trzymać, bez obaw, nie będziemy ci przeszkadzać.

\- Do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu za nim nie wejdziecie - powiedział z wyższością Draco.

\- Tak, to wiemy - powiedział cierpliwie Justin. - Ale tam już możemy wam zaufać, że sami będziecie go mieli na oku. My będziemy go pilnować na korytarzach.

\- Naprawdę nie sądzę, żeby to było konieczne - powiedział Harry tak spokojnie jak tylko był w stanie. Ponad ramieniem Justina widział od czasu do czasu twarz Connora i już wiedział, że wszystko szło kompletnie nie tak, jak powinno. Connor był czerwony z gniewu i wyglądał jakby był bliski płaczu. Harry chciał być łagodny, tak łagodny, że jego brat przebaczyłby mu zanim by się zorientował, że to robi. Pokazałoby to Connorowi, że jest w stanie być łagodny i pełen zrozumienia sam z siebie. Wydzieranie tego z niego nie miało sensu. A teraz cały plan wziął w łeb, wszystko przez to, czego Harry może naprawdę bardzo chciał - naprawdę był zmęczony mierzeniem się z tym w pojedynkę - ale czego naprawdę _nie potrzebował_. - Dziękuję. Justin, uważam cię za przyjaciela. Ale Connor tego nie potrzebuje i ja też nie.

\- Och, tak, potrzebuje - powiedział Justin. - Myślę, że czas najwyższy, żeby ktoś sprowadził twojego brata do poziomu. Zachariaszu?

Harry zamrugał i spojrzał na Smitha. Ten wysunął się naprzód, jego oczy mu się dziwnie świeciły. Harry'emu skojarzyło się to z zapałem Hermiony w poszukiwaniu nowej wiedzy, ale u Smitha miało ono dużo bardziej okrutny wyraz.

\- Czemu uznałeś, że Harry jest zły? - Smith zapytał Connora spokojnym i neutralnym głosem.

\- Bo zaczął petryfikować ludzi - powiedział Connor.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że to on petryfikuje ludzi? - zapytał Smith.

\- To było oczywiste - powiedział Connor krótko, a jego twarz nabrała odcienia tak głębokiej czerwieni, że Harry zaczął się bać, że zaraz mu puszczą nerwy i zacznie krzyczeć. - Jak tylko usłyszałem, co robi, a on... - Zamilkł.

Smith pochylił się w jego kierunku i przyjrzał się twarzy Connora.

\- Widzisz - powiedział z lekkością profesora udzielającego uczniowi porady - gdybym to ja miałbym sobie wytłumaczyć, dlaczego mój brat zrobił coś takiego, to "opętanie przez Mrocznego Pana" nie byłoby pierwszą rzeczą, jaka by mi przyszła do głowy. Prawdopodobnie pomyślałbym, że coś jest nie tak. Może został fałszywie oskarżony? Może ktoś go szantażuje i zmusza do tego wszystkiego? Może ktoś go oszukał i nawet mu nie przyszło do głowy, że robi coś niedobrego aż do chwili pierwszej petryfikacji. Ale wygląda na to, że nie pomyślałeś o żadnej z tych rzeczy. Straszna szkoda. Czemu w ogóle opętanie przyszło ci do głowy?

Connor coś wymamrotał.

Smith przyłożył rękę do ucha i uprzejmie odchrząknął.

\- Nie słyszę cię - powiedział.

\- Przestań - powiedział Harry, nagle orientując się, jakie wyznanie Smith próbuje wyciągnąć od Connora. Zaczął się przepychać, ale Justin tylko pokręcił głową.

\- Trzeba go postawić go pionu - powiedział Justin. - Pozwól mu, Harry. W tej chwili jest nieznośnym, napuszonym dupkiem. Wszyscy w Hufflepuffie tak myślą i mam wrażenie, że powoli zaczyna to docierać też do Gryfonów.

Harry spojrzał się na niego z zaskoczeniem.

Justin zmierzył go wzrokiem, po czym uśmiechnął się, uśmiechem, w którym było dziwnie dużo współczucia.

\- Tak myślałem - powiedział cicho. - Wydawało ci się, że wszyscy mu wierzą i ciebie nienawidzą, co? Przez to wszystko, co o tobie nagadał?

Harry kiwnął, w głowie mu się kręciło. Czy to znaczyło, że większość szkoły wcale nie uważa, że Connor jest wspaniały? Harry będzie musiał naprawić nie tylko szkody, które Connor wyrządził, ale też szkody, jakie powstały w umysłach ludzi? Jego tytuł Chłopca, Który Przeżył i zwycięstwo nad Voldemortem w zeszłym roku nie wystarczyły, żeby ludzie go słuchali i ufali mu instynktownie?

To stawiało wszystko w zupełnie innym świetle. Harry przestał próbować się przecisnąć do przodu.

\- Zostaw to Zachariaszowi - szepnął Justin. - Nie ma w tym lepszego od niego. On do _wszystkiego_ podchodzi sceptycznie. Nawet pyskuje profesorowi Snape'owi, kiedy myśli, że eliksiry nie zostały zrobione jak należy. No i ludzie przyjmą to lepiej, jeśli zrobi to ktoś, kto nie jest ze Slytherinu.

Harry zostawił to Zachariaszowi, ale aż ciężko było to oglądać. Zachęcał Connora do mówienia głośniej, póki ten nie zaczął wrzeszczeć ze złości i upokorzenia. Zachariasz kiwnął głową niczym mądry rodzic.

\- Czyli usłyszałeś o opętaniu swojego brata w tajemnicy, po czym powiedziałeś o tym całej szkole? Cyt, cyt, Potter. Mój wymyślony brat, którego nie mam, otrzymałby ode mnie pełne wsparcie. Nie mogę sobie nawet _wyobrazić_ zgrozy posiadania Sami Wiecie, Kogo w mojej głowie i nawet nie chcę. Jestem pewien, że to niehigieniczne. - Zachariasz wzdrygnął się ostentacyjnie. Ktoś się zaśmiał. Harry'emu wydawało się, że to była Milicenta. - A potem Harry go pokonał i uratował Justinowi życie - mówił dalej Zachariasz, a jego głos gładko przeszedł w naganę. - To raczej stawia cię w złym świetle, prawda? Jak go w dalszym ciągu oskarżasz o bycie mrocznym. Zwłaszcza, że zdradziłeś go zanim to się wszystko w ogóle zaczęło.

Connor zacisnął pięści.

\- No to powiedz mi czemu nie jest mroczny!

Zachariasz powoli pokręcił głową.

\- Nie można udowodnić negatywu, Potter. To podstawy logiki. Pomyśl o niej następnym razem, zanim przedstawisz kolejny argument. A to ty musisz je przedstawiać, bo to ty stawiasz oskarżenia.

\- No dobra! - krzyknął Connor. - Jak myślisz, czemu jest w Slytherinie?

\- Ponieważ Tiara Przydziału usiadła mu na głowie i go tam wysłała - powiedział Zachariasz. Tym razem zaśmiało się już więcej ludzi. Harry zobaczył jak jego brat przygryza sobie wargę do krwi. - Slytherin nie jest złym domem, wiesz? Tak samo jak Gryffindor nie jest dobrym. Spróbuj jeszcze raz, Potter. _Naprawdę_ ciekawi mnie, co wymyślisz tym razem.

\- Pokonał mnie w quidditchu! - spróbował Connor.

\- Kiedy dwie osoby w coś grają, to jedna z nich musi wygrać - powiedział Zachariasz. - On wygrał tym razem, tak jak ty wygrałeś w zeszłym roku. - Ucichł na moment, po czym dodał: - Przynajmniej tak się wszystkim wydawało.

Connor wydał z siebie dziki skrzek i rzucił się na Zachariasza z pięściami.

\- Gryffindor traci czterdzieści punktów za zaatakowanie ucznia - rozległ się głos Snape'a.

Harry skrzywił się w stronę nadchodzącego profesora. Mógłby się założyć o sporą ilość galeonów, że Snape już od dłuższego czasu obserwował awanturę i nie próbował jej przerwać póki Connor nie stracił panowania nad sobą. Snape spojrzał na Harry'ego beznamiętnie, po czym uśmiechnął się krzywo w stronę Connora. 

\- Do tego szlaban ze mną w sobotni wieczór, panie Potter.

\- Ale profesorze! - jęknął Connor.

\- Kolejnych dwadzieścia punktów za to, że zachowuje się pan jak pierwszoroczniak - powiedział Snape, po czym ruszył dalej korytarzem. 

Harry zmierzył jego plecy groźnym spojrzeniem. Wyglądało na to, że Snape nie miał zamiaru traktować Connora lepiej niż do tej pory. Harry miał nadzieję, że brak otwartej wrogości wobec niego ewentualnie przelałaby się też na jego brata. I dlaczego by nie miała? Connor był Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, a Snape przestał ostatnio naciskać na Harry'ego, że to powinien być jego tytuł. Być może wreszcie zobaczył światło.

 _Najwyraźniej nie_ , pomyślał Harry.

\- Gdzie chcesz teraz pójść, Harry? - zapytał Justin, podczas gdy Zachariasz wrócił do nich, ostentacyjnie otrzepując ręce i spokojnie przyjmując gratulacje Hanny i Erniego. - Jesteśmy dzisiaj do twoich usług przez cały dzień. Lekcje się jeszcze nie zaczęły, więc nie musimy się o nic martwić.

\- Do biblioteki - wymamrotał Harry, próbując wymyślić, jak ma sobie poradzić z nadopiekuńczymi, drugorocznymi Puchonami. - Mam nadzieję, że wam to nie przeszkadza?

\- Oczywiście, że nie - powiedział Justin. - Tak jak powiedziałem, do usług. Później opracujemy dyżury strażników.

\- Nie potrzebuję, żebyście ustalali między sobą _wachty_...

\- Owszem, potrzebujesz - powiedział Ernie. Harry zawsze miał wrażenie, że jest on trochę wyniosły. Zapomniał, że wyniosłość może kryć za sobą ogromne ilości powagi. - Potrzebujesz jakiejś ochrony, Harry. Myślę, że Riddle może wrócić. Do tego jest wciąż ogromna masa ludzi, która może spróbować zrobić ci krzywdę zanim ustawisz swojego brata do pionu jak należy. Choćby Krukoni, którzy ostatnio zachowują się jak banda idiotów. Profesorowie nie mogą zrobić wiele, bo nie wiedzą dość. Dlatego my będziemy cię mieć na oku.

\- Naprawdę nam to nie przeszkadza - powiedziała Hanna, uśmiechając się do niego ciepło. - Justin powiedział nam jak uratowałeś mu życie. To _naprawdę_ wiele dla nas znaczy, Harry. Justin to nasz przyjaciel. Ty też jesteś naszym przyjacielem. I uratowałeś życie naszemu przyjacielowi.

\- Puchońska lojalność - parsknął Draco.

\- Czy zechciałbyś wyjaśnić mi, czemu nasza lojalność ma mniejsze znaczenie od ślizgońskiej? - zapytał Zachariasz, pochylając się w jego kierunku.

Draco pośpiesznie zapewnił go, że absolutnie nie, po czym wszyscy udali się do biblioteki. Harry szedł z nimi, w głowie wciąż miał sieczkę, próbując ustalić jak ma uratować Connora z głębin jego własnej głupoty.

* * *

\- Harry. Muszę z tobą porozmawiać.

Harry obrócił się, zaskoczony. Wszedł między regały, żeby odłożyć książkę o transmutacji na jej właściwe miejsce, był ledwie poza zasięgiem wzroku od strony stołu, przy którym Draco rozmawiał z Puchonami o wszystkim i o niczym, i nie słyszał, żeby ktokolwiek szedł w jego kierunku. Ale oto była, Hermiona Granger, z irytacją odsuwająca niesforne loki za siebie. Zauważyła, że na nią patrzy, po czym spojrzała w bok i zarumieniła się.

\- Chodzi o Connora? - zapytał Harry, którego umysł momentalnie przeskoczył do wymyślania najgorszych możliwych scenariuszy. - Coś mu się stało?

Hermiona skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i spojrzała na niego złowrogo, jej nerwowość najwyraźniej zniknęła tak szybko jak się pojawiła.

\- Nie, nie o niego. Nie _martw_ się o niego. Dostał dokładnie to na co zasłużył. Harry, chciałam powiedzieć... że mi przykro. Nie wiem, czemu tak długo słuchałam się bezmyślnie Connora. Czułam się jakby _przymuszona_. Ale pozwoliłam mu namieszać w legalnym dokumencie, który sama przygotowałam przeciw tobie. Wiedziałam, że trzeba go było odczytać dyrektorowi, żeby nabrał mocy prawnej, ale i tak pozwoliłam mu na ten cyrk w samym środku holu. - Zamknęła oczy. - Do tego powiedział, że nie było żadnych śmierciożerców z Gryffindoru i ja pomyślałam o Peterze Pettigrew, ale i tak nic nie powiedziałam. Zachowywałam się głupio, a przynajmniej zmuszałam się do bycia głupszą, bo wydawało mi się, że w Connorze jest coś dobrego, że naprawdę stara się zrobić coś dla szkoły. A potem okazało się, że zwalczyłeś opętanie i uratowałeś Justina, i już sama nie wiedziałam, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. To, co się dzisiaj zdarzyło, przeważyło szalę. Jeśli Puchoni uważają, że nie jesteś zły, to nie jesteś. Ufam ich osądowi bardziej niż czemukolwiek co mówi Connor.

Harry odetchnął powoli. O ile był naprawdę wdzięczny za jej przeprosiny, to uważał, że Connor dużo bardziej potrzebował teraz jej przyjaźni od niego.

\- Nie chcesz się dalej przyjaźnić z Connorem, Hermiono? - zapytał. - Bo wydaje mi się, że mu się nie spodoba fakt, że tu przyszłaś i tak po prostu ze mną rozmawiasz.

Hermiona prychnęła i wyrzuciła ręce do góry.

\- Czasami jesteś taki sam jak on - powiedziała. - I Ron. _Chłopcy._ Mówicie dziewczynom, co mają robić, i nawet nie zdajecie sobie z tego sprawy. - Tym razem jej spojrzenie było skupione wyłącznie na nim.

Harry poczuł, że się rumieni.

\- Wybacz - wymamrotał. - Nie o to mi chodziło... znaczy, nie chciałem, żeby tak to zabrzmiało. Chodziło mi o to, że myślałem, że wasza przyjaźń jest dla ciebie ważniejsza.

\- Bo _jest_ \- powiedziała Hermiona i Harry po raz pierwszy zauważył, że jej oczy są lekko napuchnięte i przekrwione, jakby spędziła naprawdę dużo czasu płacząc. - Ale nie jest ważniejsza od prawdy i rozsądku! Złamię wszystkie przepisy szkolne dla Connora, jeśli tylko mnie o to poprosi. Ale on łamie zbyt wiele zasad. Jeśli mam zacząć robić to, co należy, to przede wszystkim muszę zacząć od przeproszenia ciebie i odcięcia się od tej głupiej kampanii Connora przeciwko tobie.

Harry przełknął ślinę. Znał to uczucie. Dokładnie to samo robił teraz, ale póki co tylko odpychało to od niego Connora i Harry'ego bolało to bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. Był jednak zdeterminowany, by czekać na dzień, w którym obejmie swojego brata i Connor będzie szczęśliwy, że ma go przy sobie, a niego przytuli go tylko na pokaz dla rodziców, czy przez wzgląd na ich pokrewieństwo. Będzie pracował w tym kierunku tak usilnie jak tylko będzie w stanie, nawet jeśli to sprawi, że jego życie będzie przez to cięższe, bo ostatecznie sprawi to, że będzie _lepsze_ dla Connora, bo wszystko jest lepsze od niańczenia go i okłamywania. Musi być.

\- To jak - powiedziała Hermiona, kiedy tak stali przez dłuższą chwilę w ciszy. - Przyjmujesz moje przeprosiny? - Jej ręka znowu wróciła do żmudnego odgarniania włosów.

Harry kiwnął głową.

\- Dziękuję, Hermiono. Wiem, że musiało ci być naprawdę ciężko się do tego zebrać. I... cóż, jeśli będziesz chciała o czymś porozmawiać, to zawsze będziesz mile widziana.

\- Dziękuję - powiedziała Hermiona i uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało do Harry'ego, po czym odwróciła się. Harry odprowadził ją wzrokiem. Zastanawiał się, czy sam miałby siłę, żeby zrobić to, co należy, nawet gdyby to miałoby oznaczać poświęcenie przyjaźni Connora, gdyby sam wciąż był w łasce swojego brata i to się działo komuś innemu.

No, na swój sposób już to zrobił. Obronił Dracona przed tym, co Connor chciał, żeby mu się stało.

Nie uważał, żeby to był początek tej całej afery, ale to było coś w tym rodzaju. Afera zaczęła się w dniu, w którym został przydzielony do Slytherinu. Gdyby był silny, gdyby był naprawdę wierny Connorowi, to zignorowałby próby Dracona żeby się z nim zaprzyjaźnić i trzymałby się Connora bez względy na wszystko.

Ale to skrzywdziłoby Dracona i na pewno też nie byłoby w porządku.

Harry potrząsnął głową i wziął książkę, po którą tu przyszedł. Na swój sposób prawdopodobnie _podjął_ dobrą decyzję. Connor był silniejszy od Dracona. Kiedyś to wszystko się skończy i odnowią swoje braterstwo. Draco dąsałby się w nieskończoność, gdyby Harry mu odmówił, a jego szczęście zmieniłoby się w gorzką niechęć.

_To wciąż może się zdarzyć, kiedy wreszcie do niego dotrze, że Connor jest dla ciebie najważniejszy._

Harry odsunął od siebie tę myśl. Zamiast tego pomyślał o prezencie dla Dracona i minie, jaką ten będzie miał, kiedy go dostanie.

* * *

Okazało się, że jego pierwszą reakcją była konsternacja. Trzymał kryształową butelkę, którą Harry mu dał i kiwał nią na boki, patrząc się na migoczące w niej światełka. Harry uważał, że światła wyszły całkiem nieźle. Kłębiły się i błyszczały różnymi kolorami, czerwienią, fioletem, zielenią i złotem, wszystkie głębokie i podobne do kamieni szlachetnych.

\- Nie rozumiem - przyznał wreszcie Draco, przyglądając się swojemu prezentowi przez dłuższą chwilę. - Co to jest?

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Złoty oznacza spokój i zadowolenie, czerwony oznacza złość, zielony oznacza przyjaźń i czułość, a fioletowy oznacza troskę - wyrecytował. Przynajmniej tak stało w opisie zaklęcia, którego Harry użył do stworzenia świateł.

Draco gapił się na niego.

\- No i?

\- Te światła to emocje, które czuję do ciebie - powiedział Harry. Wzruszył ramionami, kiedy Draco nie przestawał się gapić. - Wiem, że tęsknisz za powiązaniem umysłów, ale nie, nie mam zamiaru cię więcej wpuścić do mojej głowy. W ten sposób możesz sprawdzić, co do ciebie czuję. Możesz spojrzeć na butelkę jak będziesz miał wrażenie, że cię ignoruję, albo tracę zainteresowanie naszą przyjaźnią i przestać się martwić.

Draco zamknął oczy. Harry patrzył jak butelka lśni jasną zielenią, po czym spojrzał znowu na Dracona kiedy ten otworzył oczy. Były dziwnie przeszklone. Harry zamrugał. _To łzy? Czemu?_

\- Dziękuję - powiedział Draco. - Dziękuję ci, Harry.

Położył się na łóżku, obejmując dłońmi butelkę i przyglądając się jej.

Harry, rad, że prezent się spodobał, wrócił do czytania książki o transmutacji, którą pożyczył z biblioteki. Chwilę później Draco sięgnął w jego kierunku i złapał go mocno za rękę.

Harry zerknął, ale Draco nie patrzył na niego, po prostu trzymał go za rękę. Harry wzruszył ramionami, uznając, że przecież nie przeszkadza mu to w czytaniu, a i tak pewnie nigdy nie zrozumie Dracona, więc wrócił do książki. Butelka mieniła się złotem i zielenią. Draco nawet przez chwilę nie spuścił jej z oczu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dwa słowa ode mnie (Gociaka): raz, dowiedziałam się, że "koteria" to słowo, które istnieje. Codziennie się człowiek uczy czegoś nowego. Dwa - uwielbiam Zachariasza Smitha i generalnie Puchonów.


	21. Bardzo Specjalny Pomysł Lockharta

\- Connor, posłuchaj mnie... - zaczął Harry kojącym głosem, mając nadzieję, że to powstrzyma wymykającą się spod kontroli manię, którą jego brat zdawał się w sobie rozwijać.

\- _Nie!_ \- wrzasnął Connor i wybiegł z gabinetu Syriusza. Żeby podkreślić swoją złość, trzasnął drzwiami za sobą tak mocno, że jeden z wiszących na ścianie sztandarów rozbujał się, po czym opadł na stojące pod nim krzesło.

Harry usiadł w wolnym fotelu i skupił się na swoim oddechu, żeby się uspokoić, podczas gdy Syriusz wstał, żeby poprawić sztandar. Żaden z nich się nie odezwał. Harry po prostu nie był w stanie, a Syriusz prawdopodobnie obwiniał siebie za to, że w ogóle zaproponował to spotkanie. Jego gabinet, z nim nadzorującym przebieg rozmowy, wydawał się dość bezpieczną opcją dla Harry'ego. Musiał bardzo stanowczo powiedzieć Draconowi i Puchonom, że sobie ich tam nie życzy. Byli przy trzech spotkaniach w styczniu i ich obecność zdawała się tylko pogarszać sprawę.

Tym razem sytuacja wyrwała się spod kontroli w chwili, w której Harry wspomniał o meczu quidditcha. Connor zaczął wrzeszczeć tak, że jego twarz przybrała barwę zepsutego mięsa. Po przemyśleniu sprawy, Harry pomyślał, że Connor pewnie się martwi nadchodzącym meczem Gryffindor-Hufflepuff, ale to i tak nie tłumaczyło aż tak wielkiego wybuchu.

 _Nie, właściwie to może tłumaczyć_ , jego umysł podrzucił szybką myśl. _Ty się nigdy nie denerwowałeś przed meczem, ale z drugiej strony masz więcej talentu od niego._

Harry zatrzymał tor myśli. Wydawało mu się, że jego myśli były jak należy, we właściwym tonie, ale jakoś... coś było z nimi nie w porządku.

Od grudnia i opętania Riddle'a miał takich myśli coraz więcej. Mógł myśleć, wierzyć i zachowywać się normalnie, a potem nagle wślizgnęłaby się jakaś myśl, podejrzenie względem Connora, ironiczny komentarz kiedy powinien podziwiać swojego brata bezwarunkowo, gorycz kiedy nie powinno być żadnej. Harry był pewny, że te myśli znikną jak tylko zapełni dziury w swoim umyśle mgłą oklumencyjną, ale póki co zaczynały go naprawdę niepokoić.

_A w międzyczasie, wina za to, że te spotkania nie idą jak należy, spada po równo na mnie jak i Connora._

_Och, oczywiście. Bo powinienem przewidzieć każdy jego ruch i wiedzieć, że zaperzy się jak dziecko w chwili, w której wspomnę o quidditchu._

Harry wstał z irytacją i zaczął chodzić wokół pokoju. Syriusz zerknął na niego poważnie przez ramię. Harry miał wrażenie, że jego ojciec chrzestny wciąż jest zbyt zszokowany zachowaniem Connora, żeby jakoś go pocieszyć. Od świąt ich stosunki się polepszyły, nawet jeśli wciąż bez namysłu drwił ze Snape'a, Ślizgonów czy Malfoyów, to przynajmniej ostatnio momentalnie się orientował i przepraszał.

Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, życie Harry'ego prezentowało się w tej chwili naprawdę przyjemnie, gdyby nie liczyć Connora i jego nieustannego dąsania się.

Ktoś zapukał do gabinetu. Harry ruszył do drzwi, domyślając się, że to pewnie pani Hooch przyszła, porozmawiać na temat quidditcha, albo jeden z kapitanów drużyn przyszedł do Syriusza po wskazówki.

Za drzwiami stał Ron Weasley, jego twarz była równie czerwona co jego uszy. Minął Harry'ego jakby go nawet nie zauważył, podszedł do Syriusza i stał przed nim, po prostu się gapiąc.

\- Co się stało, Ron? - zapytał Syriusz, usiłując się nie uśmiechnąć.

\- Dzięki tobie mój tata odzyskał pracę - powiedział Ron głosem płytkim od szoku. - Dzięki tobie mój tata odzyskał _pracę_! - Wyciągnął nagle ręce i przytulił mocno Syriusza, chowając twarz w jego szatach. Syriusz zaśmiał się i pogłaskał go po głowie. Harry uśmiechnął się w środku, patrząc jak szczęście sprawia, że oczy jego ojca chrzestnego zaczynają błyszczeć. Syriusz znowu się nie wysypiał, chociaż nie chciał się do tego przyznać i upierał się, że to po prostu kilka koszmarów o Daphne Marchbanks. Harry, odnosząc wrażenie, że to nie jego miejsce by się wtrącać, po prostu go obserwował i słał go do łóżka kiedy tylko mógł.

\- Tak sobie pomyślałem, że jak w ministerstwie usłyszą, że Arthur Weasley jest przyjacielem Syriusza Blacka, to kilka leniwych zadków w ministerstwie nabierze wiatru w żagle - powiedział, uśmiechając się wesoło, odstępując od Rona i klepiąc go po plecach.

\- Ale jak ci się to udało? - zapytał Ron, a na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraźny podziw, jakby Syriusz był jego bohaterem.  
Harry kiwnął głową. _Dobrze. Syriusz tego potrzebuje, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy razem z Connorem zachowujemy się jak para kretynów._

 _Nie_ , powiedziała Sylarana w jego głowie, brzmiąc jakby się dopiero co obudziła. _Tylko on._

Harry uciszył ją i patrzył jak Syriusz uśmiecha się tajemniczo, jak to robił tylko wtedy, kiedy miał w zanadrzu _naprawdę_ dobry wybryk, którego ofiara nawet nie podejrzewa.

\- Jak dobrze wiesz, byłem swego czasu aurorem, zanim w ministerstwie zaszło pewne nieporozumienie i musiałem odejść - powiedział Ronowi spokojnie. - Ale wielu ludzi mnie nie doceniało, bo wydawało im się, że ja _stale_ piję. I mogła zaistnieć pewna drobna, niewielka szansa, że pewien pijany auror mógł usłyszeć pewne tajemnice, kiedy wszyscy inni leżeli pokotem po imprezie pracowniczej w ministerstwie. I była też pewna niewielka szansa, że niektórzy ludzie na wysokich stanowiskach w ministerstwie woleliby, żeby to, co ich kumpel od kieliszka usłyszał, się raczej nie rozniosło. Dlatego byli bardzo chętni do podarowania mu tego, czego chciał.

Harry zamrugał. To brzmiało bardziej jak ślizgońska przebiegłość niż gryfońska odwaga. Ale Ronowi i tak zaświeciły się oczy.

\- Czy ci pracownicy ministerstwa to byli Ślizgoni? - zapytał.

\- Prawie co do jednego - powiedział Syriusz, mrugając do niego, po czym zerknął na Harry'ego i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. Harry tylko się żachnął. Faktem jest, że ze Slytherinu wychodzi więcej obślizgłych pracowników ministerstwa niż ze wszystkich innych domów razem wziętych, tak samo jak wychowywało się tam więcej mrocznych czarodziejów.

\- To nie do końca prawda - powiedział mu kiedyś Draco, zadzierając nosa z wyższością. - Tylko głupi Ślizgoni dają się przyłapać. Reszta z nas jest naprawdę nadzwyczajnymi pracownikami ministerstwa. Nikt nie może nam udowodnić, że zrobiliśmy cokolwiek złego.

Harry zauważył, że to wcale nie znaczy, że nic złego _nie zostało_ popełnione i Draco dąsał się na niego przez resztę wieczoru.

\- _Genialne_ \- powiedział Ron z błogim uśmiechem na ustach. - Czekaj, muszę powiedzieć Connorowi!

Wybiegł, ponownie mijając Harry'ego jakby go nie zauważył. Harry wzruszył ramionami. Ron miał do tego pełne prawo. W tej chwili był on jedynym przyjacielem Connora, więc Harry wolał, żeby chłopak był wpatrzony w jego brata.

Odkąd Justin zwrócił mu na to uwagę, Harry zaczął zauważać jak wielu ludzi w szkole nie znosi Connora. Nie znał konkretnego powodu - czy to przez historię Justina, czy może Connor po prostu zachowywał się jak palant również w ich obecności - ale tak po prostu było. Większość Ślizgonów go prześladowała, większość Puchonów niemal wychodziła z siebie, żeby tylko nie przebywać w jego otoczeniu, nawet Krukoni się wycofali i tylko rzucali czasem Harry'emu podejrzliwe spojrzenia. Gryfoni w dalszym ciągu reagowali na wyzwiska przeciw ich domowi, ale odwracali z zakłopotaniem wzrok, kiedy Zachariasz Smith albo Draco zrobili komentarz wyłącznie o Connorze.

Frustrowało to Harry'ego bez końca, takie obserwowanie szkód, jakie jego brat wyrządzał swojemu przyszłemu przywództwu wśród innych domów, a nawet we własnym, ale nie był w stanie czegokolwiek na to poradzić. Każda próba rozmowy z Connorem kończyła się jakimiś drobnymi oskarżeniami, jak wygraną Harry'ego w quidditcha. Harry nie miał czasu wyjaśnić mu ważnych spraw.

Napisał do ich matki, sugerując, żeby zaczęła wysyłać Connorowi książki o tematyce politycznej - zwłaszcza takie, które prawiły o czasach, kiedy Gryfoni byli u władzy - ale nigdy mu nie odpowiedziała. Harry myślał ponuro, że jeśli wysłała jakieś książki, to pewnie Connor po prostu rzucił je w kąt.

\- Harry.

Harry zamrugał i spojrzał w górę. Syriusz uklęknął przed nim z poważną miną. Wyciągnął ręce. Harry pochylił się w jego kierunku i pozwolił się przytulić, zauważając przy okazji, że dłonie Syriusza już tylko niezauważalnie zatrzymywały się na wybrzuszeniu, jakie Sylarana powodowała pod jego swetrem.

\- Wiem, że jest ci ciężko - szepnął Syriusz. - Ale nie mam wątpliwości, że w końcu go do siebie przekonasz. W tobie jest tyle _lojalności_ , Harry. Nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy, póki Lily mi nie wyjaśniła wszystkiego w czasie świąt. Dopiero wtedy w pełni dotarł do mnie rozmiar twojego poświęcenia. I chcę ci powiedzieć, że jestem ci wdzięczny i zapewnić cię, że twój brat w końcu do ciebie wróci, prędzej czy później. Musi. Jest Gryfonem. Trzymanie się z dala od naszych przyjaciół po prostu nie leży w naszej naturze.

Harry zamknął oczy, pozwolił sobie chłonąć ciepło jego ojca chrzestnego i z całej siły starał się uwierzyć w jego słowa.

\- Dziękuję, Syriuszu - wymamrotał.

 _Gdyby tylko teraz Connor był tak łaskaw i przestał być takim palantem_ , mruknęła Sylarana niezawistnie, _to może wreszcie zacząłbyś myśleć o czymś innym._

Harry nie odpowiedział jej. Mówiła prawdę, ale tak oczywistą, że nie uważał tego za interesujące.

* * *

\- Przepraszam bardzo! Chciałbym coś ogłosić!

Harry zamrugał i odwrócił się w stronę stołu prezydialnego, przy którym profesor Lockhart przed chwilą wstał i uśmiechał się teraz do wszystkich. Ku zawodzie Harry'ego, jego skóra nie była już tak pomarańczowa jak dawniej; najwyraźniej przestał używać pasty, którą Harry zaczarował, by lśniła podczas zajęć z Obrony przed Mroczną Magią. Przynajmniej jego zęby i włosy wciąż cierpiały od zaklęcia _Obscurus_. Lockhart próbował je rozjaśnić, ale ponieważ nie był tak potężnym czarodziejem jak Harry, jedyne co mu się udało, to sprawić, by jego włosy i zęby migotały niczym świąteczne dekoracje. Był wniebowzięty całą uwagą jaka teraz się na nim skupiała. Harry uśmiechnął się z przekąsem, mając wrażenie, że Lockhart pewnie nie zrozumiałby, czemu wszyscy się na niego gapią nawet, gdyby ktoś mu to wyjaśnił.

\- Dzisiaj - powiedział Lockhart, wskazując gestem na czerwone i różowe serduszka, wiszące na ścianach Wielkiej Sali i na małe serduszka unoszące się pod sufitem - mamy Walentynki.

Draco wywrócił oczami.

\- No bez jaj, _serio_? - zapytał niemal bezgłośnie z odpowiednią dozą sarkazmu. Harry musiał ugryźć kiełbaskę, żeby powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

\- A ponieważ byłem już pięciokrotnym laureatem nagrody Najbardziej Czarującego Uśmiechu tygodnika "Czarownica" - powiedział Lockhart, szczerząc się do nich, podczas gdy jego zęby zaświeciły i zgasły. - Postanowiłem, że podaruję dzisiaj Hogwartowi coś, co sprawi, że _wszyscy_ się uśmiechną! - Zwrócił się ku drzwiom do Sali i klasnął w dłonie.

Drzwi się otworzyły i do środka wleciała chmara wróżek, wszystkie trzepotały delikatnymi skrzydełkami, do których ktoś przywiązał wstążki. Harry patrzył się na to z niedowierzaniem. Wiedział, jak wróżki wyglądały w naturalnym stanie i jego zdaniem były dość śliczne i dziewczęce. Nie mieściło mu się w głowie, czemu Lockhart tracił czas na ten bezsensowny dodatek.

\- Przez resztę dnia wróżki będą spełniać życzenia! - oznajmił Lockhart z tryumfem. - Tak długo, jak twoje życzenie dotyczy twojej prawdziwej miłości, naturalnie. Zaczynajmy więc i uśmiechajmy się!

Harry zamknął oczy i zakrył twarz dłońmi. Poczuł jak Draco kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu.

\- Bez przesady, Harry - szepnął. - Może nie będzie aż tak źl-auć!

Maleńka wróżka podleciała do niego i dmuchnęła w niego chmurę brokatu, po czym odleciała, chichocząc. Draco dotknął swojej twarzy, po czym ze zgrozą spojrzał na swoje dłonie, orientując się, że nie jest w stanie tego zdrapać. Spojrzał na Harry'ego, który zaczął się krztusić. Jego oczy wyglądały jak para szarych kropek na tle srebrnego brokatu, który szczelnie pokrył mu twarz.

\- Harry! - krzyknął. - Życzyłeś sobie tego dla mnie? - Usiłował się spojrzeć na niego tak groźnie jak mógł, ale bez powodzenia, głównie przez wróżkowy pył.

\- Nie jestem twoją prawdziwą miłością - powiedział Harry, po czym oparł czoło o stół i zaczął się śmiać.

Udało mu się opanować na tyle, żeby tylko zipieć, kiedy ktoś stanął za nim.

\- Ja sobie tego dla ciebie życzyłam, Draco - powiedział ktoś cichym, potulnym głosem. - Po prostu pomyślałam... pomyślałam, że będziesz ślicznie wyglądał, z twoimi złotymi włosami i srebrnymi oczami...

\- Moje oczy nie są _srebrne_ \- powiedział Draco, jakby był przerażony samym pomysłem. Harry spojrzał w górę i zobaczył, że Draco patrzy ze złością na zaskoczoną Pansy Parkinson. - A ty nie jesteś moją prawdziwą miłością. Spadaj.

Pansy stała przez chwilę z drżącą dolną wargą, po czym usiekła z Sali, szlochając. Milicenta wstała, żeby pójść za nią, rzucając Draconowi zirytowane spojrzenie.

\- To było niegrzeczne z twojej strony, Draco - powiedział Harry łagodnie, bardziej zainteresowany obserwowaniem wychodzącej Milicenty, niż przyglądaniu się twarzy Dracona. Ostatnio znowu zaczęła rzucać drobne uwagi, tu i tam, że wie, czemu on i Connor nie mogą się dogadać. Harry był niemal pewien, że po prostu go podpuszcza. Gdyby cokolwiek wiedziała na pewno, to już dawno by to wszystkim powiedziała.

\- Jak się _ściąga_ to cholerstwo? - jęknął Draco.

Harry spojrzał na niego i zobaczył jak Draco z rozpaczą trze się dwoma palcami po twarzy. Srebrny pył pozostawał niewzruszony. Harry miał wręcz wrażenie, że warstwa robi się coraz grubsza.

Harry spróbował zaklęcia likwidującego - bezróżdżkowo, ot, żeby się popisać. Zaraz potem pożałował tego impulsu, bo od kiedy niby chciał się popisywać? Ale skrzek Dracona oderwał go od tych myśli i nie miał czasu się zbyt długo martwić.

Harry obserwował z fascynacją jak srebrny pył zmienia położenie, zbierając się gęsto nad brwiami Dracona i wokół jego ust. Kiedy wszystko się skończyło, wyglądał jak klaun.

Naprawdę starając się nie roześmiać, Harry pokręcił głową.

\- Wybacz, Draco. To znowu ta dziwna magia Lockharta. Nie wiem, co jeszcze mogę z nią zrobić, ale wolę nie kombinować. Boję się, że następnym razem zerwę ci skórę z twarzy.

\- Harry, jak wyglądam? - zapytał Draco, mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy kiedy Harry przygryzł wargę i parsknął.

\- Śmiesznie - przyznał Harry, po czym znowu położył głowę na blacie i zawył.

Draco walnął go kilka razy w głowę, ale potem Blaise zapytał Dracona, czy ten ma może jakieś zabawkowe różdżki dla pierwszorocznych. Kiedy Draco próbował przywalić chichoczącemu Blaise'owi, Harry wymknął się z Wielkiej Sali, kręcąc głową.

 _Nawet nie wiedziałem, że Pansy podkochiwała się w Draco_ , pomyślał, rozglądając się za Connorem w nadziei, że uda mu się z nim porozmawiać na spokojnie kiedy wszyscy uciekają w panice przed wróżkami. _Chyba muszę poświęcić więcej uwagi innym Ślizgonom. Tego rodzaju szczegóły mogą pewnego dnia być sprawą życia lub śmierci dla Connora._

Jego uwagę odwróciła wróżka, która podleciała do niego i unosiła się przed nim, przyglądając się mu uważnie. Harry założył ręce na piersi i spojrzał na nią beznamiętnie. Odrobina magii szybko by przepłoszyła wróżkę, ale wolał ją zmusić do myślenia. Przez ostatnich parę tygodni pracował nad sobą, żeby nie sięgać do swojej magii przy każdej możliwej okazji.

Subtelny ruch w jego rękawie powinien był go ostrzec, ale nie zareagował wystarczająco szybko. Sylarana skoczyła, złapała wróżkę w zęby i szybko zniknęła pod jego swetrem.

\- Sylarano! - powiedział Harry z oburzeniem. Wokół nie było nikogo, kto mógłby go usłyszeć jak mówi wężomową. Harry byłby z tego bardziej rad, gdyby nie był obecnie wściekły na locustę. - Zostaw ją!

\- _Mniam_ \- odpowiedziała Sylarana.

\- To jest wróżka! - spróbował Harry. - Inteligentne stworzenie!

\- _Jest mniej więcej tak inteligentna jak te małe, grube psy, które mugole trzymają dla towarzystwa_ \- nie zgodziła się z nim Sylarana, wślizgując się na jego ramię. - _Te głupie umierają, te sprytne przeżywają. A ja jestem znacznie sprytniejsza od niej. Mniam._

Harry usłyszał serię cichych pęknięć. Miał wrażenie, że to dźwięki skrzydełek wróżki, którą Sylarana połknęła głową do przodu.

Syknął i próbował sięgnąć pod swój sweter, żeby wyciągnąć węża, ale ktoś podszedł do niego, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Ach, tu pan jest, panie Potter! Właśnie z panem chciałem porozmawiać. Proszę ze mną!

Harry spojrzał w górę i zamarł. Lockhart stał nad nim i Harry był pewien, że Sylarana właśnie została przyłapana na gorącym uczynku pożarcia wróżki. Nie przychodziła mu do głowy żadna uprzejma odmowa, zwłaszcza, że Dracona z nim nie było, żeby go uratować. Westchnął i poszedł za wielkim durniem do jego gabinetu.

Gabinet Lockharta, co nie było zaskoczeniem, był wypełniony zdjęciami jego samego, mrugającym, machającym i przeczesującym włosy w różnych dzikich i samotnie położonych lokacjach - jaskiniach, lasach, klifach. Harry wiedział, że to miały być miejsca, w których Lockhart rzekomo spędził swoje przygody, ale ciężko mu było w to uwierzyć. Przede wszystkim wątpił, żeby Lockhart był w stanie przeżyć w miejscu, w którym nie miał stałego dostępu do ciepłej wody i kremu do rąk.

Lockhart zrobił nonszalancki gest w stronę jednego ze stojących przed jego biurkiem foteli, po czym usiadł po drugiej stronie, wydając cichy, zadowolony dźwięk przez swoje zęby.

\- To jak - zagadał. - Dobrze się bawisz na zajęciach z Obrony przed Mroczną Magią?

Harry patrzył na niego przez dłuższą chwilę w milczeniu. Czy ten człowiek naprawdę przyciągnął go tu tylko po to, żeby zapytać o to, jak mu się powodzi na zajęciach?

\- Oszołomiony, no tak, jesteś kompletnie oszołomiony - zachichotał Lockhart, pochylając się i szukając czegoś w szufladach swojego biurka. - Kto by nie był, rozmawiając prywatnie z taką gwiazdą jak ja!

Harry zacisnął zęby.

\- Lekcje są w porządku, proszę pana.

Zastanowił się, czy może powiedzieć coś innego, coś, co będzie brzmiało jakby go podziwiał, bez właściwego podziwiania. Nic mu jednak nie przychodziło go głowy. Lockhart i tak był najgłośniejszy w swojej własnej głowie.

Lockhart wyprostował się i wycelował w Harry'ego różdżką. Harry momentalnie się skupił, jego frustracja i irytacja rozpłynęły się jak deszcz na oknie. Spojrzał Lockhartowi w oczy i doszedł do wniosku, że mężczyzna nie wiedział o jego bezróżdżkowej magii, mimo, że Harry zakładał do tej pory, że całe ciało pedagogiczne już o tym wie. Inaczej Harry byłby zakneblowany zanim jeszcze zobaczyłby różdżkę. Co oczywiście nie dałoby mu wiele, bo Harry umiał też rzucać zaklęcia niewerbalne, ale wskazałoby na więcej rozsądku ze strony Lockharta niż teraz.

 _Jakim trzeba być idiotą, żeby zostawić swoją różdżkę w biurku?_ zapytała Sylarana, sunąc w stronę brzegu jego rękawa. _Zwłaszcza, kiedy właśnie wypuścił chmarę wróżek po całej szkole i dobrze wie, że większości czarodziejów się to nie spodoba. Nie, żebym wiedziała, czemu im się nie podobają wróżki, przecież są pyszne._

 _Nie chcę, żebyś go ukąsiła_ , powiedział beznamiętnie Harry. _A przynajmniej jeszcze nie. Zobaczmy najpierw, czego chce._

To zdawało się zaspokoić locustę, która się uspokoiła. Harry spojrzał Lockhartowi w oczy.

\- O co tu chodzi? - zapytał.

\- Znalazłem twoją sygnaturę magiczną na zaklęciu _Obscurus_ \- powiedział Lockhart. Harry zorientował się, że jego głos brzmiał inaczej, brakowało mu przepełnionych pychą tonów, które nadawały jego głosowi melodramatyczny wydźwięk. To na swój sposób przypominało mu o Quirrellu i Harry musiał zwalczyć w sobie chęć zamknięcia oczu i jęknięcia. Czy Dumbledore mógłby _przestać_ zatrudniać nauczycieli na to stanowisko z jakimiś mrocznymi sekretami? - Wiem, że to ty przyćmiewałeś moje piękno przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy. Prawdopodobnie po prostu zazdrościsz mi fenomenalnie dobrego wyglądu. Zdejmij zaklęcie.

Harry zamrugał na niego niewinnie.

\- Ale profesorze, przecież pan jest wielkim czarodziejem, a ja jestem tylko uczniem. Jestem pewien, że jest pan w stanie zdjąć to zaklęcie, gdyby pan tego _naprawdę_ chciał.

Różdżka Lockharta zadrżała przez moment, ale po chwili na jego twarz wrócił wyraz kompletnej arogancji.

\- Oczywiście, że bym mógł. Ale nie chcę. Chcę, żebyś to ty zdjął to zaklęcie, skoro to ty je tam rzuciłeś.

Jego różdżka wciąż była wycelowana w Harry'ego.

Harry przez chwilę przyglądał się Lockhartowi. Chyba mógł zdjąć _Obscurusa_ , w tej chwili i tak nie robiło mu to już większej różnicy. Ten facet przynajmniej nie robił niczego, co mogłoby uczynić życia Connora jakkolwiek trudniejszym. _Sam świetnie sobie z tym radził, nawet gdyby Lockhart próbował_ , jego umysł mu przypomniał, wracając do jego rozmyślań na temat brata.

Wzruszył ramionami.

\- W porządku. _Finite Incantatem_.

Oczy i zęby Lockharta znowu zaczęły błyszczeć, a efekt światełek świątecznych zniknął. Harry'emu żal go było utracić, ale po jakimś czasie i tak zrobiłby się nudny.

 _Wreszcie zaczynasz myśleć jak locusta_ , zauważyła Sylarana.

Harry pogłaskał ją po grzbiecie, patrząc jak Lockhart drżącą ręką sprawdził swoje włosy i zęby, po czym rzucił eksperymentalny uśmiech w stronę lustra, które zajmowało całą ścianę jego gabinetu. Wreszcie kiwnął głową.

\- Ujdzie - powiedział. - Domyślam się też, że nie sądził pan, że to zaklęcie tak długo się utrzyma, panie Potter. Pańskim zamiarem pewnie było rzucenie go na pańskiego brata, Connora, bo według niego jest pan bardzo o niego zazdrosny.

Harry wzdrygnął się. Miał nadzieję, że usłyszał to przypadkiem, że potrzeba porozmawiania z kimś, kto go toleruje, nie sprowokowała Connora do zaprzyjaźnienia się z _Lockhartem_.

\- Czy mogę już iść, profesorze? - zapytał, w myślach notując sobie, że musi wymyślić kolejną klątwę dla tego durnia - może taką, której działania tak szybko nie zauważy.

\- Oczywiście - powiedział Lockhart. Harry zeskoczył z krzesła i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Odwrócił się, kiedy usłyszał głos Lockharta. - Jeszcze tylko jedna sprawa.

Zobaczył determinację na twarzy czarodzieja i podejrzewał coś zanim jeszcze różdżka została ponownie w niego wycelowana i zostało wymamrotane zaklęcie _Obliviate_.

Harry poczuł jak zaklęcie w niego uderza i zareagował instynktownie - nie walcząc z nim, a używając oklumencji. W chwili, w której zaklęcie spróbowało wślizgnąć się do jego umysłu i pożreć wspomnienia związane z rozmową z Lockhartem i jego prośbą o usunięcie _Obscurusa_ przez Harry'ego, sieci Harry'ego zjeżyły się i odbiły zaklęcie solidnymi tarczami obronnymi, które wciąż były na swoich miejscach, bez względu na to, co Snape miał na ten temat do powiedzenia, po czym rozszarpały je na proch i ciszę. Harry potrząsnął głową i spojrzał znowu na Lockharta.

Blondwłosy czarodziej zdążył otworzyć usta, prawdopodobnie by wydać Harry'emu rozkaz, albo dać mu fałszywe wspomnienia, które zastąpiłyby prawdziwe, ale teraz je zamknął i gwałtownie cofnął w fotelu, zagłębiając się w nim za swoim biurkiem. Harry zrobił krok do przodu. Twarz Lockharta nabrała koloru starego sera.

\- Oparłeś mu się - powiedział.

\- Tak - powiedział Harry. - A ty wcale nie musiałeś rzucać na mnie _Obliviate_ , a i tak spróbowałeś. - Słyszał rozzłoszczony syk Sylarany i jej prośby, by pozwolił jej zabić człowieka, który mu zagroził, ale jego własny umysł pracował na podwyższonych obrotach, próbując wymyślić jak obrócić tę sytuację na swoją korzyć. - Aż _tak_ się martwiłeś, że powiem komuś o tym głupim zaklęciu?

Ale znał odpowiedź już w chwili, w której zadawał pytanie. Nie, Lockhart nie martwił się ośmieszenia, na pewno nie na tyle, żeby tak bez namysłu rzucić na niego to zaklęcie. To była od dawna wyćwiczona reakcja, pochodząca od kogoś, kto używał tego zaklęcia tak często, że stało się ono jego pierwszą linią obrony.

Harry zerknął na zdjęcia na ścianach i przypomniał sobie swoją wcześniejszą myśl, o tym jak nieprawdopodobnym wydawało się, że Lockhart odwiedził aż tyle miejsc, wziął udział w tak wielu walkach i mimo to zdołał w ten sposób pozować do zdjęć. _Można by pomyśleć_ , rozległa się sarkastyczna myśl w umyśle Harry'ego, który powoli zaczął się przyzwyczajać do tego, że sarkazm staje się jego drugą naturą, _że chociaż na jednym z tych zdjęć pozowałby cały we krwi, nad cielskiem pokonanego przeciwnika._

_O ile, oczywiście, to nie on je wszystkie zabił._

Harry spojrzał na Lockharta podejrzliwie.

\- Pozwoliłeś innym ludziom zabijać mroczne kreatury - powiedział. - A potem _obliviatowałeś_ każdego, kto mógłby powiedzieć, że to nie ty to zrobiłeś, prawda? Całą brudną robotę zrobili inni czarodzieje, prawdziwi bohaterowie, o których nikt nigdy nie usłyszy. Ty się tylko pokazywałeś na miejscu i zbierałeś całą chwałę.

Lockhart pobladł jeszcze bardziej. Próbował coś powiedzieć, ale jedyne, co się wydobywało z jego gardła, to zduszony pisk.  
Harry podszedł bliżej do biurka, czując się znacznie lepiej niż się czuł przez cały ubiegły miesiąc, odkąd ostatnim razem miał okazję, że rozmowa z Connorem pójdzie jak należy.

\- Chyba wiesz, że gdyby ten sekret wyszedł na jaw, to wywaliliby cię z posady - powiedział. - Co więcej, nikt by ci więcej nie zaufał. Prorok by cię wyśmiał i pisałby o tobie szydercze felietony. Tygodnik "Czarownica" już nigdy więcej nie wybrałby cię na kandydata do swojej nagrody Najbardziej Czarującego Uśmiechu.

Lockhart wydał z siebie żałosny jęk i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Cały się trząsł.

Harry przechylił głowę na bok. Wiedział, że zaraz zacznie szantażować Lockharta i zdawał sobie sprawę, że zrobi to wyłącznie dla własnych celów. To była ślizgońska taktyka i miał ślizgońskie powody. Nie mógł wmówić sobie, że robił to dla dobra Światła, poza tym, że wszystko, co robił w kierunku pogodzenia się z Connorem, było dla dobra Światła.

W ogóle go to nie obchodziło.

\- Chyba wiem, co powinieneś zrobić - powiedział spokojnie.

\- Co? - Lockhart opuścił ręce i patrzył na niego bez większej nadziei.

\- Powinieneś przestać się martwić - powiedział cicho Harry, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Sylarana wyślizgnęła się mu z rękawa, mrucząc z niechęcią, że mógł jej użyć, skoro jej potrzebował. Harry znowu ją zignorował. - Nikomu nie powiem o twojej tajemnicy - chyba, że znowu spróbujesz rzucić na mnie zaklęcie pamięci, albo jeśli nie zrobisz tego, co ci powiem.

Słysząc to, Lockhart wyraźnie się rozluźnił. Harry zamrugał, ale ostatecznie uznał, że po prostu niektórzy czarodzieje czują się bardziej komfortowo, kiedy mają do czynienia z krętactwem niż z uczciwością. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nawet, czy Lockhart nie był Ślizgonem, kiedy jeszcze był w szkole. Draco oczywiście powiedziałby, że był głupim Ślizgonem, skoro dał się złapać.

\- Co tylko zechcesz - powiedział Lockhart, pochylając się do przodu. - Chcesz może fotografię z autografem? Zwykle można je sprzedać za kilkaset galeonów. Co powiesz o zaawansowanej kopii "Rechotania z runotropami"? Krem, który...

\- Żadne z tych - powiedział Harry. - Chcę, żebyś mi przyznał szlaban z moim bratem, jakoś w następny weekend. - Uważał, że to będzie najlepsza pora. Connor będzie już po meczu z Hufflepuffem, który niewątpliwie wygra, i nie będzie miał wymówki, że zaraz zaczynają mu się zajęcia, albo że ma jakąś zaległą pracę domową do oddania następnego dnia rano. - I masz się upewnić, że absolutnie nikt nam nie będzie przeszkadzał, nawet Filch czy dowolny inny profesor.

Lockhart zamrugał powoli, jakby nie mógł pojąć, czemu Harry miałby poprosić o coś takiego, po czym kiwnął głową.

\- Mogę to zrobić.

\- Zrób to - powiedział Harry - a ja zapomnę o tym wszystkim. - Zamilkł na chwilę, zastanawiając się, czy nie przypomnieć mu znowu warunków, ale uznał, że to na pewno nie zaszkodzi, bo Lockhart znowu zerknął w stronę swojej różdżki. Naprawdę był strasznie uzależniony od zaklęcia pamięci. - Przynajmniej dopóki znowu nie spróbujesz rzucić _Obliviate_. Obawiam się, że wówczas będę musiał od razu udać się ze wszystkim do Dumbledore'a.

Lockhart kiwnął głową.

\- Oczywiście. - Przyglądał się Harry'emu badawczo przez chwilę. - Dlaczego?

Harry podniósł brwi.

\- Jesteś potężnym czarodziejem - powiedział Lockhart. - Wiedziałem o tym od chwili, w której nie dałem rady sam zdjąć _Obscurusa_. - Kiedy tak mówił, jego wyraz twarzy był niemal przyjemny. Harry zastanawiał się, czy persona durnia też jest tylko jego maską. - Czemu tak bardzo zależy ci na pogodzeniu się z bratem, którego mógłbyś bez większego wysiłku zmienić w obłok pyłu?

\- Niczego nie rozumiesz - powiedział Harry, przypominając mu o tym, kto tu ma nad kim władzę i poczuł niespodziewaną satysfakcję, kiedy Lockhart pobladł i odwrócił od niego wzrok. - A twoja pozycja nie pozwala ci na zadawanie pytań.

Lockhart przytaknął, po czym wstał.

\- W takim razie zobaczymy się na szlabanie w przyszłym tygodniu, panie Potter.

\- Właściwie to się nie zobaczymy - powiedział Harry wyważonym tonem. - Jeśli przerwiesz mi, zanim skończę rozmawiać z moim bratem, to tak cię przeklnę, że ci jaja odpadną.

Lockhart przełknął ślinę, wyglądając jakby nie miał wątpliwości, że Harry naprawdę to zrobi i nie miał odwagi się poruszyć, kiedy Harry wychodził z jego gabinetu. Sylarana zasyczała na niego radośnie, kiedy szli w kierunku Wielkiej Sali. _Wreszcie zachowujesz się jak wąż. Atakujesz to, co chcesz i przyjmujesz rzeczywistość taką, jaka jest._

Harry prawie nie poświęcał jej uwagi. Myślał o tym, że szansa na pogodzenie się z Connorem i pozbycie się niewygodnych myśli na jego temat, jest coraz bliższa.

Uważał, że to właśnie był problem ze wszystkimi innymi spotkaniami: Connor czuł się przymuszony, by grać przed widownią, nawet tak małą jak Syriusz, do tego mógł w każdej chwili opuścić pomieszczenie. Podczas szlabanu nie będzie mógł wyjść, a bez żadnej widowni, której musiałby zaimponować, będzie musiał zacząć _słuchać_ Harry'ego.

_Lepiej, żeby zaczął._

Harry zadrżał i pokręcił głową. Ta ostatnia myśl brzmiała jak zimny głos jego magii, jak Tom Riddle.

Ale on nie był jak Tom Riddle. Nie był. Nie miał zamiaru się odwrócić od swojego brata. Miał zamiar się z nim pogodzić.

_Na siłę, jeśli będzie trzeba._

Ale to nie znaczyło, że jest zły. Po prostu... silny i stanowczy.

Wyglądało jednak na to, że nie był dość silny, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem na widok Dracona. Najnowsza próba pozbycia się wróżkowego pyłu skończyła się na tym, że cały brokat zebrał się w jednym miejscu na jego policzku w plamie, która była zaskakująco podobna do gryfońskiego lwa.

Harry z radością go o tym poinformował i z jeszcze większą radością uciekał korytarzami lochów, podczas gdy Draco go ścigał, zajadle mu grożąc.


	22. Odnowienie Więzi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dla mnie ten rozdział jest po prostu uroczy. Nie jest szczególnie szczęśliwy, ale przynajmniej Harry jest w nim szczęśliwy.

Harry zerknął w górę i pochwycił spojrzenie Lockharta na moment przed tym jak strącił z ławki swoje książki i atrament. Atrament odbił się od podłogi i rozprysnął we wszystkich kierunkach, zalewając jego książki i szaty okolicznych Ślizgonów, nim wreszcie opadł na ziemię i znieruchomiał. Harry ukrył uśmiech. Powinien wyglądać na przerażonego, tak jak wszyscy inni. Nikt i tak nie zrozumiałby, że byłby to uśmiech dumy z niewerbalnego zaklęcia lewitacji, jakie Harry rzucił zarówno na butelkę jak i na atrament, żeby się upewnić, że poleci gdzie trzeba.

\- Panie Potter! - wykrzyknął Lockhart z oburzeniem, idąc w jego kierunku. - Narobił pan _okropnego_ bałaganu! Co ma pan na swoje usprawiedliwienie?

\- Odwal się, profesorze od siedmiu boleści - powiedział Harry uprzejmie, po czym schylił się, żeby podnieść książki.

Przez chwilę trwała cisza, jeśli nie liczyć gwałtownie stłumionego chichotu Milicenty. Harry niemal czuł myśli Lockharta, wiedział, że ten się zastanawia, czy Harry po prostu wykorzystuje okazję, żeby go krytykować, akurat kiedy Lockhart nie może mu nic zrobić poza tym, co już ustalili.

 _Też mi powód do rozmyślań_ , pomyślał Harry, prostując się i uśmiechając do zszokowanego Lockharta. _Oczywiście, że skorzystam z okazji._

\- Panie Potter - wykrztusił z siebie wreszcie Lockhart. - Jestem zaskoczony pana zachowaniem! Żeby okazywać taki brak szacunku nauczycielowi i to takiemu, który osiągnął znacznie więcej od pana! Pański brat może ze mną przynajmniej rywalizować, gdyby chociaż trochę zadbał o siebie, ale pan?!

Harry nie był w stanie się powstrzymać. Spojrzał Lockhartowi w oczy i podniósł brwi. Obaj wiedzieli, ile warte są jego "osiągnięcia". Harry po prostu nie mógł uwierzyć, że Lockhart mimo wszystko to powiedział.

Lockhart pogroził mu palcem.

\- Szlaban, młody człowieku! - powiedział. - Pojawi się pan w moim gabinecie w niedzielę w południe. Zostanie pan, póki nie odpiszę na wszystkie moje listy od fanów.

\- Oczywiście, proszę pana - powiedział Harry i oparł się wygodniej na krześle, ignorując atrament, który pokrył nogi od ławki. Niech Lockhart to posprząta. Niech rzuci jakieś użyteczne zaklęcie raz od wielkiego dzwonu.

Opanował chęć wyszczerzenia się w chwili, w której Lockhart się odwrócił. Robił to tylko przez wzgląd na Connora. Tylko dlatego zachowywał się jak Ślizgon. _Musiał_ o tym pamiętać, inaczej zbyt łatwo przyjdzie mu się zacząć tak zachowywać z samolubnych powodów.

\- Nieźle, Potter.

Harry obrócił się i spojrzał na Milicentę z zaciekawieniem.

\- O co ci chodzi, Bulstrode?

\- Nie mam pojęcia, czemu chciałeś dostać szlaban z tym wyszczerzonym durniem - powiedziała Milicenta, wracając do testu, który zawierał wyłącznie pytania na temat przygody Lockharta z Banshee z Baden, - ale wygląda na to, że dostałeś to, czego chciałeś.

Harry patrzył na nią przez dłuższą chwilę. Milicenta, uznał wreszcie, jest podświadomie wścibska.

\- O czym ona mówi? - zapytał Draco szeptem. - Czemu chciałeś dostać z nim szlaban?

Harry, aż zanadto świadom pary ciekawskich uszu, tylko pokręcił głową.

\- Później ci powiem - powiedział.

Pisał przez chwilę, po czym zerknął na Milicentę spode łba, żeby dać jej znać, że sobie naprawdę nie życzy takiego zachowania. Ona tylko uśmiechnęła się krzywo, a jej oczy aż skrzyły się z nadmiernej ciekawości.

 _Nie gap się tak na mnie_ , pomyślał Harry i to pomogło mu się trochę uspokoić. Jeśli dalej niepokoiła go nadmierna uwaga w jego kierunku, to nie mógł się specjalnie zmienić.

* * *

 _Widziałeś jego minę?_ zapytała Sylarana, kiedy szli w niedzielę w kierunku gabinetu Lockharta. Była, dla odmiany, owinięta wokół szyi Harry'ego, jej złote łuski błyszczały w słońcu. Jej łeb był był zaraz pod jego podbródkiem. _Mam na myśli Draco. Kiedy mu powiedziałeś, że nie może z tobą przyjść?_

Harry kiwnął głową. Wciąż było mu zbyt głupio żeby coś z siebie wydusić. Jak tylko Harry wyjaśnił mu, o co chodzi, Draco po prostu wyszedł z założenia, że idzie z Harrym na ten szlaban, żeby pomóc mu w konfrontacji z Connorem, po czym z jakiegoś powodu się strasznie wkurzył, kiedy Harry mu oznajmił, że idzie porozmawiać z bratem sam. Harry odpowiadał mu spokojnie, póki Draco nie rzucił się dramatycznie na łóżko, żeby się podąsać.

Wtedy zauważył tę nieszczęsną butelkę, którą Harry dał mu na święta i zobaczył, że jest cała fioletowa, co oznaczało, że Harry martwił się o bezpieczeństwo Dracona. Draco od razu się uśmiechnął i zaczął droczyć się z Harrym, jak to on chce chronić swojego małego, biednego Malfoya przed wielkim, złym bratem. Harry próbował odpowiedzieć, ale ostatecznie tylko się oblał rumieńcem i wyszedł tak szybko jak tylko mógł.

 _Myśl o zabawnych rzeczach_ poinstruowała go Sylarana. _To po prostu przechodzi wszelkie pojęcie, że ty się stale skupiasz na ponurych sprawach._

Harry odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy wreszcie dotarł do gabinetu Lockharta. Wiedział, że durnia już tu nie będzie; słyszał wcześniej, jak Connor mówił komuś, że jego szlaban zaczyna się za pięć dwunasta, więc profesor pewnie go przywołał, po czym użył jakiejś wymówki, żeby się wymknąć.

Harry powoli wziął głęboki oddech. _Myślę, że teraz twoja kolej, żebyś pomyślała sobie o czymś ponurym,_ powiedział, zdejmując sobie Sylaranę z karku. Pozwoliła mu na to, kompletnie zaskoczona. Położył ją na podłodze. _Kiedy powiedziałem, że idę porozmawiać z bratem sam, to naprawdę miałem to na myśli._

 _Ale jeśli się zanadto od ciebie oddalę, to osłona się uruchomi i spadnie na mnie klatka._ Sylarana brzmiała jak dziecko, a jej ogon szurał po podłodze tak gwałtownie, że uderzał w ścianę. _Zrobię sobie krzywdę,_ jęknęła.

 _Muszę_ , powiedział Harry. _I jeśli nie oddalisz się za daleko od drzwi, to nic ci nie będzie. Wiem, że osłona aktywuje się na odległości większej niż dziesięć stóp._

_I wydaje ci się, że tak będę na ciebie czekać jak pies?_

Harry potrząsnął głową. _Sama zauważyłaś, że klatka spadnie na ciebie, jeśli tego nie zrobisz._ Popchnął drzwi i wszedł do środka zanim zdążyła mu odpowiedzieć, po czym zamknął drzwi za sobą. Oczywiście, nawet ciężkie, drewniane drzwi nie powstrzymają jej od mówienia w jego głowie, ale miał nadzieję, że szanuje go na tyle, żeby tego nie robić.

_Być może._

Connor siedział na krześle przed biurkiem Lockharta, sortując ze znużeniem wielką stertę listów. Jedna sterta, złożona głównie z różowych i niebieskich kopert, cuchnęła perfumami tak bardzo, że nawet Harry ją czuł. Prawdopodobnie listy od fanek. Przed Connorem leżała mniejsza, biała sterta, a z boku była jeszcze jedna, złota.

\- Już prawie skończyłem sortowanie, profesorze - powiedział Connor, nie oglądając się za siebie. - Na które listy chce pan odpowiedzieć najpierw?

Harry zamknął oczy. Głos jego brata był taki zmęczony. Oczywiście, że to musiało być męczące, mieć całą szkołę przeciwko sobie. Do tego Connor nie miał nawet schronienia we własnym domu, a Ślizgoni otoczyli Harry'ego jak tylko wyznał, że jest wężousty.

_Jego życie naprawdę jest cięższe od mojego. Łatwo o tym zapomnieć, kiedy zachowuje się jak palant, ale taka jest prawda._

\- To ja, Connor - powiedział cicho.

Connor podskoczył jak poparzony, upuszczając kilka ostatnich listów, jakie trzymał w rękach, i obrócił się gwałtownie nie wstając z krzesła. Przymrużył oczy i tak wiele emocji się przez nie przelało, że Harry'ego to na chwilę oszołomiło. Był tak przyzwyczajony do ludzi, którzy mieli pełne panowanie nad swoimi emocjami, albo okazywali tylko jedną, tak jak to zwykle robił Draco. Ale w oczach Connora było zmęczenie, żal, złość, desperacja i strach.

_On się mnie boi. Mój własny brat się mnie boi._

Harry zebrał się w sobie. W takim razie to będzie początek tej rozmowy. Przynajmniej mogli zacząć od czegoś nowego, zbyt wiele razy próbował quidditcha i Toma Riddle'a.

\- Czemu się mnie boisz? - zapytał.

Connor gapił się na niego przez chwilę, po czym wziął się w garść.

\- Wcale się nie boję! Gryfoni niczego się nie boją!

 _Och, Connor,_ pomyślał Harry, czując jak serce mu pęka. _Twoja odwaga jest twoją największą zaletą, ale żałuję, że jesteś przy okazji tak strasznie uparty._

\- Właśnie, że się boisz - powiedział. - Boisz się mnie i chcę wiedzieć dlaczego. Naprawdę wydaje ci się, że cię spetryfikuję, albo zrobię ci krzywdę? Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił.

\- Od września nie robisz niczego innego, tylko mnie krzywdzisz - burknął Connor.

Harry skrzywił się, ale musiał przyznać mu rację.

\- W takim razie nie skrzywdziłbym cię naumyślnie. I chcę ci to wszystko jakoś wynagrodzić.

\- Niby jak? - mruknął Connor, a jego głos był nadąsany i zbuntowany. Wbijał teraz brodę w oparcie krzesła, a jego dłonie były ściśnięte razem. - Przeszłości nie zmienisz, nie możesz oddać mi mojego zwycięstwa w quidditchu i nie możesz sprawić, żebyś nigdy nie spetryfikował Luny i Neville'a.

Harry trzymał nerwy na wodzy. Nie miał zamiaru pozwolić Connorowi poprowadzić tej rozmowy starymi ścieżkami.

\- Connor - powiedział cicho. - Chcę się dowiedzieć, czemu się mnie boisz. Chcę, żebyś mi powiedział, czemu okłamałeś Rona i Hermionę, że przyszedłeś odwiedzić mnie w szpitalu. Chcę się dowiedzieć, czemu za każdym razem kiedy w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy próbowałem naprawić nasze stosunki nigdy mnie nie słuchałeś i zawsze uciekałeś jak pokrzywdzone, rozpieszczone dziecko. To jak nie ty. _Wiem_ , że to nie ty. Mój brat powitał mnie z otwartymi ramionami, kiedy odkrył, że jestem wężousty, mój brat powiedział mi, że jestem dobry nawet jeśli jestem w Slytherinie. Co się z tobą stało? Gdzie to się wszystko zaczęło?

Zgroza w oczach Connora tylko rosła. Odwrócił się od Harry'ego i objął się ramionami, drżąc.

Harry ostrożnie zrobił krok przed siebie. To było lepsze od tych wszystkich razy, kiedy Connor zaczynał wrzeszczeć, ale jak widział jak jego brat się tak trzęsie, to miał wrażenie, że ktoś mu regularnie przywala w splot słoneczny.

\- Connor - szepnął. - Co się dzieje? Tu chodzi o coś więcej, niż tylko sprawienie, żeby wszyscy uznali, że jestem zły, prawda?

Connor kiwnął lekko głową.

\- Powiedz mi - szepnął Harry.

\- Nie! - Connor podniósł się gwałtownie i obrócił w stronę Harry'ego z zaciśniętymi pięściami i oczami błyszczącymi od złości. Harry rozpoznał kolejną próbę przesunięcia tej rozmowy na stare, znane tory, które sprawią, że zaraz _obaj_ będą na siebie wrzeszczeć i żaden z nich nie będzie słuchał drugiego. - To nic, nic co byś zrozumiał, nic co by cię w ogóle _obchodziło_ , bo jesteś zbyt zajęty krzywdzeniem i zdradzaniem mnie, żeby to zauważyć!

Harry znowu zwalczył swoje emocje i utrzymał je na wodzy. Żałował, że nie ma już dostępu do swojego pudełka, bo jego gniew wrzał i przelewał się pod powierzchnią i byłoby wspaniale móc nim gdzieś cisnąć i oczyścić sobie umysł.

Ale przypomniał sobie, że coś było tutaj nie w porządku. _Musiało_ być, Connor dopiero co sam przyznał, że jest. To był największy postęp, jak Harry zrobił od października, a teraz był niemal koniec lutego. Harry nie mógł pozwolić sobie teraz odpuścić i zaprzepaścić tej szansy.

Tęsknił za Connorem. Tęsknił za głosem swojego brata, za wspólnymi żartami, śmiechem, prowokacjami, żeby się skrzywił. Tęsknił za świadomością, że jego miejsce w życiu Connora jest słodkie, proste i nieskomplikowane, że Connor zawsze będzie uważał go za brata i przyjaciela i w razie czego pójdzie najpierw do niego, a nie do Rona. Prawda była taka, że ta część ich więzi zaczęła zanikać jeszcze na długo przed październikiem, odkąd Connor powiedział Ronowi, a nie Harry'emu, że wciąż ma koszmary po ataku Voldemorta.

_Dość tego. Chcę mojego brata z powrotem._

\- Nigdy cię nie zdradziłem, Connor, chyba żeby w służbie większego dobra niż nasze braterstwo - powiedział spokojnie.

Connor patrzył się na niego, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy. _Nie podążasz za scenariuszem_ , mówił jego wzrok. _Nie rozumiem._

\- Mogłem czasem nie robić tego, czego ode mnie chciałeś - powiedział Harry, patrząc Connorowi w oczy. - Ale to nie ma znaczenia. Nigdy nie zdradziłem Chłopca, Który Przeżył. A _tym_ właśnie jesteś, Connor, nawet jeśli się tak nie zachowywałeś przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy.

Connor pobladł jeszcze bardziej. Wykrztusił coś, po czym szybko zakrył usta dłonią, jakby wcale nie miał zamiaru tego powiedzieć.  
Harry zagapił się na niego przez chwilę. Czyli... to o _to_ ciągle chodziło Connorowi? _Skąd_ mu przyszło coś takiego do głowy?

_Jeśli się dowiem, że od Snape'a, to przed następnymi zajęciami z oklumencji zastawię na niego taką pułapkę, że będzie miał migreny przez miesiąc._

Harry ruszył do przodu, złapał Connora za ramiona i zmusił swojego brata, by ten spojrzał mu w oczy. Spojrzały na niego bardzo nieszczęśliwe, orzechowe oczy. To było źródłem wszystkiego, Harry wyraźnie to widział, nawet jeśli z czasem zostało to przesłonięte pogardą dla samego siebie i powątpiewaniem. Harry delikatnie przeczesał włosy swojego brata, żeby wyraźniej zobaczyć jego bliznę w kształcie serca.

\- _Jesteś_ Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, Connor - powiedział. - Kto inny pokonałby Voldemorta jeszcze w kolebce? Kto inny pokonałby go w zeszłym roku. Nie wiem, kto ci nagadał takich głupot, że nie jesteś. Jesteś. - Przytulił mocno Connora i zamknął oczy.

_Nic dziwnego, że zachowywał się jak palant. Cały świat walił mu się w gruzy, cała jego osobowość była mu wydzierana z rąk._

\- Nikt... nikt mi niczego nie _nagadał_ \- szepnął Connor. Mówił tak cicho i niewyraźnie, że ledwie dało się go zrozumieć, tak wiele miesięcy chowanej udręki pokrywało jego głos, ale Harry nauczył się odróżniać głos swojego brata pośród wszystkich innych dźwięków jak miał zaledwie półtora roku. Bez problemu mógł go teraz zrozumieć. - Po prostu zacząłem... myśleć. Myślałem o tym, jak strasznie silny jesteś, wiele silniejszy ode mnie, Harry. I nawet nie mów, że nie jesteś - dodał, mimo, że Harry nie wziął oddechu, żeby zaprzeczyć. - Wiem, że jesteś. I teraz znacznie lepiej to czuję. A potem pomyślałem o tym, jak długo walczyłeś z V-Voldemortem w zeszłym roku i jak uratowałeś mnie od trolla, a potem przed Lestrange'ami. I pomyślałem o tym, jak szybko umiesz latać. Z początku myślałem, że wygrałeś ze mną w quidditcha, bo na początku roku dostałeś tę nową miotłę, ale to nie to, prawda? To był twój własny talent. - Objął Harry'ego i uścisnął go z desperacją. - Do tego V-Voldemort zaatakował _ciebie_ w tym roku, nie mnie. Więc może to _ciebie_ chce zabić, nie mnie. Może to _ty_ jesteś Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, Harry. Przecież też masz bliznę.

Harry pokręcił głową. Czuł ciepło, siłę i więcej pewności niż kiedykolwiek. Jego brat znowu go przytulał.

\- To wszystko nie ma znaczenia, Connor - szepnął.

Connor spróbował się odsunąć, żeby spojrzeć na twarz Harry'ego, ale Harry mu na to nie pozwolił. Tylko pokręcił znowu głową. Świat znowu był taki, jaki powinien być. Gdyby tylko Harry wiedział, że to właśnie dręczyło jego brata przez cały ten czas, to już dawno by go pocieszył.

\- Moc nie ma znaczenia - mówił dalej Harry. - Voldemort jest potężny i _popatrz_ na niego. Jest czarodziejem Mroku, Connor, niezdolnym do miłości, niezdolnym do życia. Pokonałeś go, jak tylko się do ciebie zbliżył. Moc nie sprawi, że ktoś zrobi coś wspaniałego, tylko miłość może to zrobić. Mogę być silny, ale to nic by nie znaczyło, gdybym cię nie kochał. Stałbym się mroczny równie łatwo co Voldemort, gdybym nie miał jakiejś kotwicy, trzymającej mnie po ludzkiej stronie. Więcej mocy tylko oznacza więcej pokus.

Connor zamarł na moment.

\- Ale dyrektor Dumbledore - powiedział powoli - jest jeszcze potężniejszy od ciebie, a on jest ze Światła.

\- Dyrektor Dumbledore jest jeden na milion - powiedział Harry stanowczo. - Zna wszystkie pokusy i kiedy Mroczny Pan się pojawił, wiedział, że musi go pokonać. To dlatego, że wie, że nie byłby szczęśliwy, służąc Mrokowi i że w końcu by go pokonano. Ma _wiedzę_ i to jest znacznie ważniejsze od mocy. - Zamilkł na moment. - A wiesz, kto jest najsilniejszym czarodziejem w szkole, po dyrektorze i mnie?

Connor pokręcił głową. Jego włosy otarły się o policzek Harry'ego. Harry odetchnął, czując jak jego brat ostrożnie się rozluźnia, powoli zaczynając mu wierzyć, i poczuł jak radość zaczyna go wypełniać jak pieśń, jak fajerwerki, jak to uczucie, jakie miał w czasie lotu na miotle. Udało mu się uspokoić troski Connora. _To_ była prawdziwa siła. Teraz bez problemu wyrzuciłby sobie z głowy Toma Riddle'a, gdyby ten znowu spróbowałby opętać umysł Harry'ego. Zwykła magiczna siła nie mogła się mierzyć z miłością.

\- Profesor Snape - powiedział i poczuł, jak Connor podskakuje. Tym razem pozwolił się swojemu bratu odsunąć i uśmiechnął się do niego. - No, wiem. Też byłem zaskoczony. A Snape zwrócił się ku Mrokowi i podążał jego ścieżkami przez bardzo długi czas i musiał odbyć naprawdę długą i ciężką walkę, żeby móc wrócić na stronę Światła. Czyli sam widzisz, Connor moc musi być zjednoczona z wiedzą, albo nie ma żadnego znaczenia. A ty już masz wiedzę. - Ośmielił się szturchnąć lekko ramię swojego brata. - Choć może nie aż tak wiele, inaczej przyszedłbyś z tym do mnie już dawno temu. Palancie.

Connor powoli kiwnął głową.

\- A co z talentem szukającego? - zapytał.

Harry parsknął.

\- Naprawdę wydaje ci się, że talent szukającego ma cokolwiek wspólnego z byciem Chłopcem, Który Przeżył?

\- No nie, w sumie to nie - przyznał Connor. - Po prostu myślałem... sam nie wiem. Wydawało mi się, że powinienem być najlepszy we wszystkim, skoro jestem Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, i jeśli nie będę, to wszystkich zawiodę. Do tego myślałem, że _naprawdę_ jestem lepszym szukającym od ciebie. - Odchylił się i spojrzał wyczekująco Harry'emu w oczy.

Harry skrzywił się. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, skoro już miał wyjawić Connorowi coś na swój temat, to lepiej, żeby to było właśnie to. Miał wrażenie, że Connor nie był jeszcze gotów, by usłyszeć, że Harry nie spodziewał się przeżyć Drugiej Wojny, że uważał że zginie, broniąc Connora kiedy ten pokona Voldemorta i że z radością oczekiwał tej śmierci.

\- Nie jesteś - powiedział i to bolało, a mina Connora podpowiedziała mu, że jego też to zabolało.

\- Ale dlaczego? - zapytał Connor. - Czemu to przede mną ukrywałeś?

\- Bo ja też myślałem, że Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, powinien być najlepszy we wszystkim - przyznał Harry. - Ale quidditch to naprawdę niewielkie pole do popisu, jakby się nad tym naprawdę zastanowić. Do tego, Connor, zaszkodziłeś sobie strasznie w każdym możliwym miejscu w szkole i to jest o wiele ważniejsze.

Connor się zarumienił i pochylił głowę.

\- Za chwilę - powiedział. - Za chwilę mi o tym powiesz. Najpierw wyjaśnij mi, czemu uważasz, że nie jesteś Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. Voldemort zaatakował ciebie, a nie mnie.

\- Bo wiedział, że to najlepszy sposób, żeby cię unieszczęśliwić - powiedział ostro Harry. - I _zadziałało_ , prawda?

Connor patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Pomyśl o tym, czy kiedykolwiek czułeś się tak źle, jak przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy? - zapytał Harry, potrząsając lekko ramionami Connora. Pozwolił, żeby jego własny ból zakradł się do jego głosu, ból utraty Connora, utraty swojego miejsca w życiu takim, jakie je rozumiał i wiedzy, że po części się strasznie cieszył z tej nowo uzyskanej wolności, zrzucając z siebie te więzy jakby były okowami, a nie więzami miłości, którą Harry z radością witał z powrotem. - Czy kiedykolwiek spędziłeś aż tyle dni, przygryzając wargę i błagając, żeby wszystko się wreszcie zmieniło?

Connor zamknął oczy i zaczął płakać.

Harry delikatnie zaczął kołysać swoim bratem i poczuł jak ramiona Connora zaciskają się wokół niego coraz mocniej z każdym szlochem.

\- Voldemort zrobił to, bo wiedział, że cię tym skrzywdzi - szepnął Harry. - Wiedział, że zaboli cię świadomość, że twój własny brat jest zdolny do mrocznej magii i _sprawił_ , że zacząłeś we mnie wątpić, bo jesteś tak naturalnie po stronie Światła. - Connor spiął się cały, a Harry udawał, że nie zauważył, chociaż wiedział, że będzie musiał go o to zapytać za chwilę. - Nie możesz mu się pozwolić tak podchodzić, Connor. Wszyscy potrzebują, żebyś był silny, żebyś lśnił, dawał przykład. Już dwukrotnie przeżyłeś spotkanie z nim. To też przeżyjesz.

\- A co z blizną? - szepnął Connor, jakby się uparł, że wszystko na jego oryginalnej liście musiało zostać wykreślone zanim będą mogli ruszyć dalej.

Harry znowu parsknął.

\- Czy ty nigdy nie słuchasz mamy? - zganił go. - Wrócili zaraz po tym, jak pokonałeś Voldemorta. Wiedzieli, że to ty miałeś przeklętą bliznę, Connor. Mogli to _poczuć_. Wiedzieli, że w moim przypadku po prostu oberwałem kawałkiem sufitu.

\- Ale gdyby to była zwykła rana, to dawno by się zaleczyła bez blizny - szepnął Connor z uporem.

\- No to twoja też - zauważył bezlitośnie Harry. - Poza tym, kiedyś zapytałem o to mamę i wszystko mi wyjaśniła. _Próbowała_ mnie wyleczyć, ale wciąż była przerażona i w szoku i cała się trzęsła. Przez kłamstwa Pettigrew myśleli, że Voldemort nas porwał i jak wrócili, to znaleźli nas obu całych we krwi. Instynktownie złapała pierwsze dziecko z brzegu i próbowała mu pomóc, ale nigdy nie była za dobra w magii medycznej i zaleczyła mnie tylko częściowo. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Ta blizna jest już taka tak długo, że podobno gdyby spróbować teraz ją usunąć, można by mnie poważnie skrzywdzić.

\- Czy próbowali uleczyć też moją? - szepnął Connor.

\- Tak - powiedział Harry, dobrze wiedząc na czym stoi. Lily powiedziała mu też o tym. - Próbowali, że nie dali rady zejść głębiej niż do serca, dlatego teraz tak wygląda. Wtedy się zorientowali, że to przeklęta blizna. _Jesteś_ Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, Connor, i następnym razem jak zaczniesz w siebie wątpić, to masz od razu z tym do mnie przyjść.

Connor siąpnął i zaczął drżeć. Harry przytulił go mocniej.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał.

\- Ale Chłopiec, Który Przeżył ma być po stronie Światła - szepnął Connor. - Co, jeśli ja nie jestem?

Harry zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc. _O co tym razem może mu chodzić?_

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- J-ja odkryłem, że mam magiczny dar - szepnął Connor. - Mroczny. Gorszy od wężomowy. I nie wiem, co z tym zrobić, Harry. Z początku nawet nie wiedziałem, że go używam, a potem próbowałem przestać i ukryć się z nim, i _bolała_ mnie świadomość, że wszyscy będą mnie o nią obwiniać i mnie za nią nienawidzić, i nie mogłem powiedzieć nikomu, skoro nie powiedziałem tobie, a już byłem na ciebie zły, bo myślałem, że może wiesz, że jesteś Chłopcem, Który Przeżył i tylko mnie okłamywałeś, żeby mi nie zrobić przykrości, a potem próbowałem o tym zapomnieć...

\- Pokaż mi.

Connor zamarł, po czym przełknął ślinę.

\- Ale jest mroczny.

\- Ja ci pokazałem, że umiem mówić wężomową - powiedział Harry, odstępując od swojego brata. Connor zachwiał się, jakby miał upaść bez podpory, ale Harry powstrzymał się przed powrotem do niego. Connor musiał się nauczyć stać o własnych siłach i zachowywać się jak Chłopiec, Który Przeżył tak szybko jak to możliwe. _Był_ nim, ale wszyscy inni też musieli to wiedzieć. - Pokaż mi swój.

Connor zamknął oczy, po czym ponownie je otworzył i spojrzał na Harry'ego z chłodnym opanowaniem.

Harry poczuł jakby poprzez oczy do głowy wszedł mu powiew wiatru. Czuł jak okrąża mu umysł. Wiedział, że może ją powstrzymać, używając oklumencji, ale był ciekaw, co zrobi, więc tylko ją obserwował jak zawraca i szeleści tu i tam, szukając nie wiadomo czego.

A potem zniknęła i Harry odkrył, że zrobił krok przed siebie i nawet nie wiedział kiedy. Zamrugał.

\- Widzisz? - szepnął Connor. - Chciałem, żebyś zrobił krok do przodu, więc go zrobiłeś. To przymuszenie, Harry. - Wyglądał, jakby był sobą kompletnie obrzydzony. - Nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że tego używam, żeby zmusić Hermionę i Rona do robienia tego, co chcę, a potem jak przestałem go używać, Hermiona momentalnie przestała mi wierzyć. I wiele innych ludzi też. Ron został przy mnie, bo jest moim przyjacielem i to jest wspaniałe, ale... używałem go! Mam to! Jest mroczne i nie wiem, co z tym _zrobić_ \- jęknął z goryczą i usiadł gwałtownie na podłodze gabinetu Lockharta.

Harry pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się. Następnie uklęknął i przytulił Connora, który z tego wszystkiego zaczął płakać.

\- Naprawdę straszny z ciebie palant - szepnął. - Powinieneś był wiedzieć, że to zaakceptuję, Connor. Akceptuję cię całego, ze wszystkim co robisz i czym jesteś, nawet jeśli czasem zachowujesz się jak palant.

\- Ale to jest mroczne - szepnął Connor.

\- Oczywiście, że jest - powiedział Harry i zignorował gwałtowny ruch Connora, który próbował się od niego odsunąć. - _Niewytrenowany._ Jeśli nie będziesz go trenował, to będziesz chodził po szkole i wpływał na umysły ludzi z samolubnych powodów, a oni nawet nie będą o tym wiedzieli. Ale jeśli zaczniesz nad nim pracować, to będziesz mógł wybrać, na które umysły chcesz wpłynąć i kiedy i będziesz wiedział, kiedy w ogóle powinieneś to robić. - Potrząsnął lekko Connorem. - Nie wierzę, że tak się o to martwiłeś, że próbowałeś się z tym kryć. Dumbledore też ma ten dar, wiesz? Pamiętasz, jak wszystkich uspokoił w Wielkiej Sali, kiedy ogłosiłem, że jestem wężousty? I pamiętasz, że jest po stronie Światła? Że jest najpotężniejszym czarodziejem Światła?

Connor pociągnął nosem.

\- Pamiętam - przyznał. - Ale... to było dobre. Ktoś przecież mógł ci zrobić krzywdę, albo rzucić zaklęcie i spudłować i skrzywdzić kogoś innego.

\- Bardzo dobrze - powiedział Harry i opanował suchy ton w swoim głowie, żeby nie było go w tym, co chciał powiedzieć w następnej kolejności. Connor nie był jeszcze gotów na ten rodzaj humoru. - To _może_ być dobre, Connor. W ten sam sposób, w jaki ja mogę używać wężomowy by opanowywać Sylaranę, albo by rozkazywać jej atakować innych ludzi. Twój dar też jest mroczny, jeśli nie będziesz go trenował.

\- Och - wymamrotał Connor.

\- Dlatego pójdziesz do Dumbledore'a - powiedział Harry. - On znajdzie ci nauczyciela, jeśli sam nie będzie w stanie się tobą zająć. Wytrenujesz się w swojej zdolności do przymuszania i będziesz jeszcze bardziej charyzmatyczny niż wcześniej. Ta zdolność może się naprawdę przydać Chłopcu, Który Przeżył, Connor. A jak już zdobędziesz wiedzę Dumbledore'a, to nie będziesz jej używał niewłaściwie, albo samolubnie.

Connor pociągnął nosem.

\- Czyli wybaczysz mi, Harry?

\- Oczywiście - powiedział Harry, zmieniając pozycję tak, żeby znowu móc w pełni objąć swojego brata. - Jeśli ty też mi wybaczysz.

\- Oczywiście - szepnął Connor.

Siedzieli przez dłuższą chwilę w kompletnej ciszy. Harry zamknął oczy i pozwolił sobie przez chwilę być po prostu _szczęśliwy_. Nieczęsto miał do tego okazję w tym roku. Kiedy był w łasce Connora, to próbował się zdystansować od Ślizgonów i Dracona, a potem był ich przyjacielem, ale reszta szkoły go nie lubiła, a potem szkoła go polubiła, ale za to Connor uznał go za wroga. Teraz, pierwszy raz od dawna, wyglądało na to, że chociaż przez chwilę wszystko jest w porządku. Jego życie wreszcie wróciło na kurs, na którym zawsze powinno być.

Wreszcie Connor się spiął.

\- Powiedziałeś, że bardzo sobie zaszkodziłem. Co masz na myśli?

Harry westchnął i usiadł prosto, biorąc dłoń brata w swoją własną. Oczy Connora były duże i szczere, i wyglądało na to, że po raz pierwszy naprawdę chce go wysłuchać. Harry pamiętał, że nawet w lato Connor cokolwiek niechętnie podchodził do nauk ich matki.

\- Musisz być przywódcą - powiedział Harry cicho. - I musisz być przywódcą dla _wszystkich_. To znaczy, że musisz się nauczyć, jak prowadzić Ślizgonów tak samo jak Gryfonów czy Krukonów i Puchonów. Musisz prowadzić czarodziejów czystokrwistych, półkrwi i mugolaków.

\- Ale nie rozumiem, czemu - powiedział Connor, mrugając. - Kiedy Chłopiec... kiedy pokonam Voldemorta, to będzie po wszystkim prawda? Muszę tam po prostu być, żeby z nim walczyć. Nikt mnie nie będzie potrzebował do niczego innego.

Harry uśmiechnął się. Skoro musiał zniszczyć ten kawałek niewinności swojego brata, to był rad, że przynajmniej mógł to zrobić, przynosząc mu dobre wieści.

\- Będą - powiedział łagodnie. - Jesteś ich symbolem, Connor. Dzięki tobie czują się bezpiecznie. Mają wrażenie, że nie możesz popełnić błędów. Oczywiście, będą takie chwile, kiedy zrobisz coś nie tak, ale będziesz popełniał mniej błędów jeśli przyjmiesz do wiadomości, że jesteś przywódcą politycznym i wojennym, tak samo jak wojownikiem przeciw Voldemortowi. Myślę, że możesz nawet zostać następnym ministrem magii, jeśli będziesz chciał.

Connor po prostu się na niego gapił. Harry wiedział, że te marzenia były większe, niż się kiedykolwiek spodziewał. Jeszcze przez chwilę trzymał w sobie obraz Connora jako dziecka, bawiącego się i radośnie nieświadomego wszystkich obserwujących go oczu.

A potem zniszczył ten obraz. Czas najwyższy pokazać Connorowi, kim naprawdę jest, jak wiele jest w nim Światła.

\- Wiem, że każdemu możesz wybaczyć - szepnął Harry. - Wiem, że możesz zebrać wokół siebie _wszystkich_ , jeśli tylko będziesz tego chciał. I to właśnie musisz zrobić. Inne domy ci teraz nie ufają. Będziesz musiał je uspokoić i upewnić się, że za tobą podążą, jak będzie trzeba.

\- Nawet Slytherin? - zapytał Connor, krzywiąc się z niesmakiem.

\- Nawet oni - zapewnił go spokojnie Harry. - Nie wszyscy są jak ja, Connor, ale też nie wszyscy są jak Lucjusz Malfoy. Bądź z nimi cierpliwy, daj im czas, a jestem pewien, że nawet śmierciożerców przeciągniesz na swoją stronę.

\- Skąd ta pewność? - skrzywił się Connor.

\- Bo _jesteś_ Chłopcem, Który Przeżył - powiedział Harry. Wiedział, że jego wiara w to jest absolutna i pozwolił jej lśnić w jego oczach. - Zostałeś wybrany, bo jest w tobie aż tyle niewinności i miłości. Pozwól jej lśnić, pozwól wszystkim to zauważyć i przyjmą cię takim, jaki jesteś. Nikomu nie przyjdzie do głowy podążać za takim szaleńcem, jakim jest Voldemort, kiedy po drugiej stronie zobaczą kogoś, kto przyjmie ich z otwartymi ramionami, akceptując nawet czystokrwistych, którzy kiedyś popełnili błędy. Tak, oparli się Dumbledore'owi, ale on miał już konkretną reputację na długo zanim Voldemort się pojawił na świecie. Ty jesteś inny. Jesteś nowy. Możesz zrobić na nich wrażenie, o jakim dyrektorowi się nawet nie śniło. Uratujesz nas wszystkich, Connor. Naprawdę w to wierzę.

Connor mrugnął.

\- Ja... naprawdę to widzę, Harry - powiedział. - To jest naprawdę wspaniałe. Chciałbym pomóc zbudować taki świat.

Harry przyłożył twarz do ramienia swojego brata, żeby ukryć swój uśmiech. On też to widział: Connor, dorosły, silny i potężny, lśniący Światłem po porażce Voldemorta, a kobiety i mężczyźni patrzą na niego z zachwytem, słuchając go i pomagając mu naprawić stare niesnaski i położyć kres niesprawiedliwości.

A za jego prawym ramieniem stał Harry, otulony w cieniach, nikt nie zwraca na niego uwagi, tylko jego brat, ale _jest_ tam.

Oczywiście, nigdy do tego nie dojdą, jeśli nie zaczną pracować nad naprawianiem szkód, jakie Connor narobił przez kilka miesięcy swojego absolutnie niedyplomatycznego zachowania.

\- Najpierw - powiedział Harry - musisz zacząć jednoczyć domy.

Connor kiwnął głową.

\- Jak myślisz, gdzie powinienem zacząć?

\- Od wizyty w domu Slytherina - powiedział Harry bez wahania.

Connor zaprotestował, naturalnie, ale Harry'emu udało się go przekonać po zaledwie półgodzinnej kłótni. Wreszcie wyszli, a Connor obiecał, że najpierw przeprosi Hermionę i resztę Gryfonów, a potem pójdzie do dyrektora i poprosi o trening daru przymuszania. Harry z kolei musiał wrócić do Slytherinu i jakoś przygotować wszystkich na wizytę Connora w przyszłym tygodniu.

Connor zawahał się na dole schodów i spojrzał poważnie na Harry'ego.

\- Dziękuję, Harry - powiedział. - Dziękuję, że mnie kochasz. Nigdy bym sam do tego wszystkiego nie doszedł.

Harry'emu udało się nie zakręcić z radości, ale nie było łatwo. Przyklęknął, zarówno po to, by pozwolić Sylaranie wpełznąć po jego ramieniu, jak i w geście szacunku wobec nowego przywódcy po stronie Światła.

\- Dziękuję, Connor. Kocham cię. Wierzę w ciebie.

Connor kiwnął głową, jego mina wciąż wyraźnie wyrażała niepewność, ale w końcu wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął wchodzić po schodach.

Harry zamknął oczy i upajał się ciszą. Spodziewał się, że Sylarana lada moment powie coś, co zrujnuje jego nastrój.

 _Oczywiście, że tego nie zrobię_ , powiedziała. _Czemu bym miała? Cieszę się, widząc cię takim uradowanym. Chciałabym tylko zobaczyć cię kiedyś tak szczęśliwym jak się popisujesz._

\- Nie ma szans - powiedział Harry.

_Wiem._

Harry postanowił, że nie zapyta jej o cichy, smutny ton w jej głosie i zamiast tego skupił się na swoim kolejnym celu - stawieniu czoła Ślizgonom. Draco będzie się zżymał i dąsał, Milicenta będzie się uśmiechała, a jej oczy będą widzieć trochę za dużo, a inni będą stawiać warunki.

 _Ich problem_ , uznał Harry, podnosząc dumnie głowę. _Może jestem w Slytherinie, ale jestem też bratem Connora. I będą musieli się nawzajem zacząć tolerować._


	23. Gryfon Między Ślizgonami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry bawi się w politykę i próbuje przekonać Connora do przyłączenia się.

\- Nie - powiedział Justin.

Harry zamarł i przez chwilę tylko się na niego patrzył. Czekali w szklarni na rozpoczęcie zielarstwa; był ciepły dzień i będą musieli założyć nauszniki ochronne przed mandragorami, więc Harry uznał, że najlepiej będzie porozmawiać z nim przed zajęciami. Myślał, że pójdzie bez problemów. Powie Justinowi, że Connor zmienił zdanie i chce się pogodzić z domami, Justin pewnie będzie sceptyczny, a reszta Puchonów pewnie tym bardziej, ale na pewno nie sprawią mu więcej kłopotów niż Ślizgoni. Harry następnie przeniósłby się na Krukonów, pewnie zaczynając od Penelopy Clearwater, prefekta, którą dyrektor przydzielił do obserwowania Harry'ego, a potem spróbowałby ponownie porozmawiać ze Ślizgonami, żeby przygotować ich na wizytę Connora. Pierwsza rozmowa... nie poszła najlepiej. Ale Harry spodziewał się, że najwięcej problemów będzie miał właśnie z przekonaniem własnego domu do dobrych intencji swojego brata.

Tymczasem Justin okazał się być nieoczekiwanie uparty.

\- Nie - powtórzył, kręcąc głową. - Przykro mi, Harry. Nie wierzę, że tak nagle stał się innym człowiekiem.

\- Nie stał się - powiedział Harry, przełykając narastającą złość. Coraz lepiej wychodziło mu kontrolowanie własnego temperamentu, ostatecznie musiał funkcjonować bez pudełka już od dwóch miesięcy. Poza tym pewnie po prostu coś źle ujął, źle się wysłowił, dlatego Justin zareagował w ten sposób - Ale _naprawdę_ jest mu przykro. Po prostu zaczął się martwić o to, czy ja przypadkiem nie jestem Chłopcem, Który Przeżył i to wpłynęło na jego osąd. - Nie miał zamiaru nikomu mówić o zdolności przymuszania Connora, póki ten nie będzie gotów ogłosić tego wszystkim sam. - Naprawdę, Justin, obiecuję, że nie będzie się tak więcej wydurniał. Naprawdę nie dasz rady mu wybaczyć?

\- Nie rozumiesz - powiedział cicho Justin.

\- No najwyraźniej - Harry prychnął zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.

Drugi czarodziej uśmiechnął się do niego słabo.

\- Moglibyśmy mu wybaczyć to, że, jak sam to ująłeś, zachowywał się jak dureń - powiedział. - _Gdyby_ chodziło tylko o to, że powiedział coś złego o naszym domu czy o którymś z nas, a tego nie było wiele. Ale on skrzywdził _ciebie_ , Harry. Dużo ciężej przychodzi wybaczenie wobec kogoś, kto skrzywdził naszego przyjaciela.

Harry zamrugał. Ten argument nawet nie przyszedł mu do głowy.

\- Ale ja mu wybaczyłem, Justin. - Może nie wyraził się wystarczająco jasno w tym temacie. - Powiedziałem ci już, zrozumiałem, czemu mnie krzywdził, a on obiecał, że więcej tego nie zrobi. Rozmawialiśmy o tym

Justin przymrużył oczy.

\- I wydaje ci się, że to naprawdę wyjaśnia cztery miesiące unikania cię i siania plotek, żeby wszyscy źle o tobie myśleli? Myślisz, że to usprawiedliwia okłamywanie jego własnych przyjaciół, że przyszedł cię odwiedzić w skrzydle szpitalnym?

\- Nie _usprawiedliwia_ \- powiedział Harry. - Po prostu... zrozumiałem, czemu to zrobił. - Wzruszył ramionami - I skoro ja mu wybaczyłem, a mnie to wszystko dotyczyło, to będzie to dziwnie wyglądało jak go dalej nie będziesz lubił, prawda?

\- Niekoniecznie.

Harry podskoczył i obejrzał się przez ramię. Nawet nie usłyszał, kiedy Zachariasz do niego podszedł. Zaczął się zastanawiać, gdzie jest profesor Sprout. Czy nie mogłaby się pojawić akurat teraz i wybawić go od rozmowy z najbystrzejszym z drugorocznych Puchonów?

Justin, palant, wycofał się z lekkim uśmieszkiem, pozwalając Zachariaszowi się tym zająć.

\- Słyszałem, o czym rozmawialiście - zaczął ten bez cienia skromności. - I z tego co słyszałem, nie mamy żadnej pewności co do tego, czy to, że Potter podejrzewał, że to ty jesteś Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, ma jakieś źródło w rzeczywistości. Podejrzewam, że nie, bo wszyscy wiemy, że Potter nie jest najjaśniejszą świeczką w okolicy. - Harry zaperzył się, ale Zachariasz kontynuował. - Tak czy inaczej, marny z niego będzie przywódca. Z tego, co mówiłeś, nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że izoluje od siebie ludzi. Z ciebie będzie lepszy.

Zamilkł, ewidentnie czekając na reakcję Harry'ego.

\- Wszelkie gdybanie nie ma sensu - powiedział Harry. - On _musi_ zostać przywódcą, bo jest Chłopcem, Który Przeżył.

\- Jak już powiedziałem, niewiele wiem na ten temat - powiedział Zachariasz obojętnie. - Ale wiem co nie co o przywództwie. Moja mama zabierała mnie na obrady Wizengamotu, tak jak każda matka czystej krwi powinna. I ty przypominasz mi ich znacznie bardziej niż Connor.

\- On będzie inaczej dowodził - powiedział Harry. - W końcu to stan wojenny.

\- A potem przejdzie do polityki?

Podejrzewając, że jest zapędzany w jakiś kozi róg tej rozmowy, ale nie mając pewności na co się nawet przygotować, Harry kiwnął powoli głową.

\- Ach - Zachariasz uśmiechnął się do niego radośnie. - A skąd ci przyszło do głowy, że poradzi sobie z polityką, nawet jeśli okaże się dobrym przywódcą wojennym? Obie te role wymagają zupełnie innych zdolności. Na nic mu nie przyjdzie wołanie "do ataku!" w Wizengamocie.

\- Dyrektor Dumbledore był w stanie wypełnić obie role - powiedział Harry. - A przynajmniej wypełniał. Dowodził podczas Pierwszej Wojny z Voldemortem.

Zachariasz wzruszył ramionami.

\- Tak, wiem. Mówię przecież, znam się na polityce.

\- Najwyraźniej nie tak dobrze jak ci się wydaje, skoro myślisz, że nie można kogoś do niej wytrenować - mruknął Harry, zerkając przez ramię. Z ulgą zobaczył profesor Sprout biegnącą do nich przez śnieg. Kiwnął głową w jej stronę. - Wygląda na to, że musimy skończyć tę rozmowę.

\- Za moment - powiedział Zachariasz. - Bo ja wolałbym w tej roli kogoś, kto jest naturalnie uzdolniony do roli przywódcy, niż kogoś, kogo trzeba wytrenować. Jak ciebie.

Harry pokręcił głową.

\- Do tego nigdy nie dojdzie.

\- Jesteś wieszczem? - Zachariasz brzmiał na _bardzo_ zainteresowanego.

\- Nie, nie jestem - powiedział Harry i na szczęście wtedy profesor Sprout dotarła do nich i musieli zakryć uszy. Przez cały czas czuł na sobie spojrzenia Puchonów, więc spojrzał w końcu na nich z irytacją. Nie pojmował, czemu stawiali aż taki opór. Connor popełnił błąd. Nie popełnił przecież przestępstwa. Ma tylko dwanaście lat i ma jeszcze mnóstwo czasu, żeby dorosnąć. Jeśli jakimś cudem Harry przeżyje Drugą Wojnę, to oczywiście będzie dalej trenował swojego brata, ale jeśli nie przeżyje, to uważał, że jego brat spokojnie sobie bez niego poradzi. Właśnie dlatego został wybrany do swojej roli.

 _A Zachariasz Smith nie rozpoznałby prawdziwej niewinności nawet, gdyby ta go ugryzła w dupę_ , pomyślał.

 _Tak_ , powiedziała Sylarana sennie. Zimno sprawiało, że wpadała w marazm i pobyty w szklarni zwykle przesypiała, owinięta wokół jego ramienia.

 _Co "tak"?_ zapytał ją Harry, ale znowu zasnęła, więc tylko pokręcił głową i zajął się swoją mandragorą, w nastroju równie pochmurnym co niebo nad nimi.

_Nie rozumiem, czemu nie potrafią tego zauważyć. Connor był w tym tygodniu znacznie bardziej przyjazny. Większość Gryfonów znowu go uwielbia. Uśmiecha się do mnie i śmieje się ze mną. Spodziewałem się, że Ślizgoni będą podejrzliwi, choćby przez wzgląd na rywalizację domów, ale Puchoni? Nie rozumiem._

* * *

Harry zebrał się w sobie i wszedł do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Miał zamiar ponownie porozmawiać z Draconem, Blaise'em, Vince'em i Gregiem. Ich ostatnia rozmowa skończyła się wrzaskami (ze strony Dracona) i rzucaniem przedmiotami (ze strony Blaise'a). Harry był jednak zdeterminowany, żeby ich _zmusić_ do rozsądnego podejścia do sprawy. Connor przyjdzie do nich z wizytą w weekend. Harry chciał, żeby Ślizgoni uznali Connora za swojego przywódcę jeszcze przed końcem tego roku szkolnego, albo przynajmniej zawarli z nim ostrożne przymierze.

 _Przecież to nie tak, że chcę, żeby zaczęli szanować wszystkich Gryfonów_ , pomyślał, kiedy ściana zamykała się za nim. _Tylko jednego. I ten jeden to w dodatku Chłopiec, Który Przeżył. Można by pomyśleć, że przynajmniej niektórzy pojęli już, że służenie Voldemortowi_ nie jest _przyjemne i że ich rodzice popełnili cholerny błąd..._

Zatrzymał się. Wyglądało na to, że w pokoju wspólnym zebrał się cały dom, łącznie z szóstymi i siódmymi rocznikami, i wszyscy czekali na niego. Jak tylko wszedł, ich rozmowy ucichły i tylko patrzyli się na niego przez chwilę. Harry na nich zamrugał i mrugnął ponownie, kiedy zobaczył Dracona i Blaise'a siedzących na kanapie przy kominku. To miejsce zwykle było okupowane przez Marcusa Flinta.

Flint za to stał i ruszył w jego kierunku. Zatrzymał się przed nim i przyglądał uważnie twarzy Harry'ego. Harry odchrząknął nerwowo. Wydawało mu się, że jego relacje z kapitanem drużyny quidditcha były relatywnie dobre. Podczas ostatniego meczu z Krukonami złapał znicz, do tego pojawiał się na każdym treningu.

\- Czego chcesz, Flint? - zapytał, starając się nadać swojemu głosowi znudzony i obojętny ton.

\- Draco powiedział mi o czym rozmawialiście - mruknął Flint. - Chcesz przyprowadzić swojego brata do pokoju wspólnego.

 _O cholera. Nie sądziłem, że komuś wygadają._ Harry zerknął na Dracona i Blaise'a ze złością. Blaise tylko się do niego uśmiechnął. Draco pomachał do niego leniwie. Drugą rękę miał schowaną w kieszeni, coś trzymał. Harry mógł się założyć, że to była ta cholerna butelka. Ostatnimi czasy Draco praktycznie się z nią nie rozstawał.

\- No tak - powiedział Harry, uznając, że jest z tym zdany na siebie. Sylarana mamrotała, że może mu pomóc, jeśli pozwoli jej ukąsić parę osób, ale wolał się z nią teraz w to nie bawić. - I czemu nie? Ludzie bez przerwy sprowadzają tu swoich przyjaciół z innych domów. Czasem nawet więcej niż przyjaciół - dodał, mając nadzieję, że to rozkojarzy Flinta. Podobno miał chłopaka w Ravenclawie i przemycił go tu więcej niż raz, ale Harry usłyszał tylko plotki na ten temat i nie miał nic na ich potwierdzenie.  
Flint zamrugał, ale potem po prostu uśmiechnął się lekko i pokręcił głową.

\- Ale nie z Gryffindoru - powiedział. - A już na pewno nie takich, którzy przez większość tego roku robili co w ich mocy, żeby zdyskredytować wysiłki jednego z naszych.

\- Connor się zmienił - powiedział Harry. - I naprawdę jest mu z tego powodu przykro. Ale jeśli nie wpuścicie go nawet do naszego pokoju wspólnego, to nie będziecie mieli okazji przekonać się, jak bardzo jest mu przykro.

\- Tak sobie myślę, że może warto go wpuścić.

Harry obrócił głowę, zaskoczony. To był Vince, który poza zajęciami prawie się nie odzywał. Teraz stał i, choć czerwony z zakłopotania, dawał z siebie wszystko, żeby zignorować wpatrzonych w siebie ludzi.

\- Harry ma rację - mówił dalej. - Nigdy nie dowiemy się, jaki jest Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, jeśli nawet nie spróbujemy sie z nim spotkać.

Flint wyglądał na zamyślonego. Wśród starszych uczniów rozległy się szepty, a Harry usłyszał, że i oni się zastanawiają. Komentarz Vince'a ściągnął rozmowę na nowe tory. Ślizgoni, którzy byli dziećmi mrocznych czarodziejów, albo śmierciożerców, pewnie się zastanawiali czy nie warto lepiej się przyjrzeć Chłopcu, Który Przeżył, zobaczyć jak się zachowuje, zanim dorośnie i nie stanie się niebezpieczny.

Harry zacisnął zęby. Będzie musiał pilnować Connora jak oka w głowie przez cały czas jego pobytu. Nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że ktoś spróbuje go przekląć albo go otruć przy pierwszej okazji.

\- To prawda - powiedział. - I nigdy nie poznacie innych możliwości, które może ze sobą przynieść, jeśli z nim nie spróbujecie porozmawiać.

Flint momentalnie skupił się znowu na nim. Przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby nie wierzył, że Harry faktycznie to powiedział. Potem jego twarz przesłoniła maska zobojętnienia i pojawił się na niej mały uśmieszek w kącie ust.

\- Możliwości, Harry? - zapytał. - Takie możliwości jak przyłączenie się do strony Światła? Strony Dumbledore'a?

Harry utrzymał jego spojrzenie ze spokojem. To było bardzo proste ujęcie sprawy, ale tak chyba było najlepiej. Jeśli to miała być polityczna bitwa, to lepiej żeby trzymali się prostych słów i stali w szczerym polu, zamiast kryć się za dwuznacznymi sformułowaniami i frazami. To da przewagę Connorowi, nie Ślizgonom.

\- Tak, na przykład takie - powiedział Harry.

Teraz już wszyscy patrzyli się na niego. Cisza zaczynała być przytłaczająca. Harry jednak nie patrzył na nich i skupił się tylko na Flincie. Nie mógł zmienić tego, co się już stało. Na pewno nie mógł sprawić, żeby dom Slytherina zadeklarował się Światłu po jednym dniu dyskusji. To będzie musiał zrobić Connor i do tego na pewno będzie do długi proces.

Ale mógł im przedstawić możliwości i wyjaśnić im gdzie sam stoi: że samo bycie Ślizgonem _nie oznacza_ , że obróci się przeciw Światłu i będzie służyć Mrokowi. Biorąc pod uwagę kim jest jego brat, miał wrażenie, że to dość oczywiste, ale może był czas najwyższy powiedzieć im to w twarz.

Flint pochylił się lekko do przodu.

\- Jesteś taki młody - powiedział miękko - a już wybrałeś, po której stronie będziesz stał, Harry?

Harry odetchnął głęboko. _Chce wiedzieć?_ Wszyscy _chcą wiedzieć?_

_Czemu nie? Jeśli to pomoże Connorowi podczas odwiedzin w tym domu, to pewnie, czemu nie, mogę to zrobić. Kto wie, może nawet ich zaskoczę._

Spojrzał w stronę Dracona w tak ostentacyjny sposób, że po chwili wszyscy podążyli za jego wzrokiem. Draco uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc całą tę uwagę skupioną na sobie i przez chwilę wyglądał zupełnie jak swój ojciec.

\- Jestem przyjacielem Draco Malfoya - powiedział spokojnie Harry. - W zeszłym roku spędziłem święta w rezydencji Malfoyów. Prawdopodobnie zrobiłbym to samo również w tym roku, ale byłem zajęty tą całą sprawą z opętaniem. - Kilku ludzi się uśmiechnęło, ale niewielu; atmosfera była zbyt intensywna. I nawet, jeśli to nie była prawda, nawet jeśli miał zamiar spędzić w tym roku święta z rodziną, to nikt nie mógłby mu teraz tego udowodnić. - Znam zwyczaje czystokrwistych. Moim ojcem jest James Potter; moim ojcem chrzestnym jest Syriusz Black. Prosiłem i prosiłem i prosiłem, póki nie nauczyli mnie, jak się zachowują czarodzieje czystej krwi, a potem jeszcze sam czytałem książki o historii czystokrwistych i ich tradycjach.

\- A mimo to byłeś zaskoczony jak wylądowałeś w Slytherinie? - w głosie Flinta pojawiła się jawna kpina.

Harry zerknął na niego przelotnie.

\- Moim bratem jest Chłopiec, Który Przeżył. Jestem Potterem, a my _zawsze_ byliśmy Gryfonami. Rodzina jest ważna, prawda? Sam pewnie byś stał przy swojej, bez względu na wszystko?

Flint kiwnął głową, a w jego oczach pojawił się błysk uznania.

\- Więc tak, byłem zaskoczony - powiedział Harry. - Ale teraz już pogodziłem się z faktem, że jestem Ślizgonem. Co jednak nie oznacza, że opuszczę swojego brata. To nie byłoby szczególnie lojalne wobec mojej rodziny. Do tego nie mam zamiaru udawać kogoś, kim nie jestem. Moja matka jest mugolaczką i opowiadała mi o Pierwszej Wojnie, jak ona wyglądała, oraz o wojnie z Grindewaldem. Dowiedziałem się więcej o tym, co spotyka mrocznych czarodziejów, którzy muszą walczyć z Gryfonami, niż kiedykolwiek chciałbym wiedzieć.

\- Gryfoni też ginęli w tych wojnach - szepnął Flint, a w jego głosie rozległa się groźba.

Harry kiwnął głową.

\- I każdy jeden pociągał ze sobą straty w szeregach czarodziejów Mroku. Więc nie. Umiem wyciągać wnioski i zauważyłem pewną tendencję w historii, dzięki. Chcę przeżyć - i mam wrażenie, że to jest jedna z umiejętności Ślizgonów.

Poprosił Sylaranę o wyjście na wierzch. Najpierw wysunęła łeb z jego rękawa, a potem całe ciało, owijając się wokół jego rękawa, bardzo widoczna na tle czarnego materiału. Wysunęła język w kierunku obserwujących i Harry usłyszał jak kilka osób wciąga szybko oddech. Co innego była świadomość, że mają pośród swoich wężoustego, a co innego zobaczyć jego locustę.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej.

\- Chyba czas im o czymś przypomnieć - powiedział, wiedząc, że mówi w wężomowie. Nie rozumiał za to do końca wyrazów twarzy Ślizgonów, czegoś pomiędzy podziwem i przerażeniem, ale uznał, że i tak może je wykorzystać. - Zgoda?

\- _Oczywiście_ \- powiedziała. - Uwielbiam przebywać blisko twojej skóry, ale twoje rękawy często są strasznie duszne.

Harry kiwnął głową i podniósł rękę, żeby łuski Sylarany błysnęły w świetle ognia. Syknęła na wszystkich, wysuwając język, żeby powąchać powietrze. Zachwyt wymierzany z czystą zgrozą błyszczał w oczach większości ludzi otaczających Harry'ego.

\- Jestem wężousty - powiedział, skupiając się na tym, żeby nie patrzeć na Sylaranę i nie zacząć syczeć. Chciał mieć pewność, że wszyscy go zrozumieją. - I nie mam zamiaru tego ukrywać - w ten sam sposób, w jaki nie mam zamiaru ukrywać tego, że jestem przyjacielem Draco Malfoya, czy bratem Connora Pottera, w ten sam sposób, w jaki nie mam zamiaru ukrywać, że jestem Ślizgonem z gryfońskiej rodziny, czy czarodziejem półkrwi, który zna mnóstwo zwyczajów czystokrwistych. Nie widzę żadnego powodu, żeby ukrywać się z czymkolwiek, czym jestem.

 _Kłamca_ , powiedział nagle zimny głos w jego głowie, wspomnienie magii, którą oswoił i użył podczas walki z Riddle'em.  
Harry to zignorował. _Ona_ kłamała. Tak, jego magia była mroczniejsza niż większość ludzi mogłaby przypuszczać, ale to wciąż była _jego_ magia. Musiała go słuchać. A on mógł ignorować czego by nie miała do powiedzenia.

Ślizgoni obserwowali go przez dłuższą chwilę. Wreszcie Flint kiwnął powoli głową. Wyglądał na rozbawionego, ale Harry wiedział, że wesołość nie była jedyną jego emocją, prawdopodobnie nawet nie przeważała.

\- Myślę, że możemy pozwolić małemu palantowi odwiedzić Slytherin - powiedział. - Tak długo jak Harry będzie go pilnował przez cały czas.

Harry kiwnął głową. I tak nie miał zamiaru zostawiać swojego brata sam na sam ze Ślizgonami nawet przez chwilę - dla dobra obu stron.

Nakłonił Sylaranę do wejścia z powrotem do rękawa, po czym ruszył w kierunku schodów prowadzących do sypialni chłopców z drugiego roku, ignorując odprowadzające go spojrzenia. Przynajmniej tym ostatnim gestem im zaimponował.

 _Czekajcie tylko aż Connor pokona Voldemorta_ , pomyślał Harry, szykując się do spania. _To wam dopiero zaimponuje._

* * *

\- Ale nie sądzę, żeby Armaty Chudleya miały szansę wygrać ze Srokami Montrose'a - powiedział Draco wesoło. - A ty co o tym myślisz, Potter?

Harry czuł jak siedzący obok niego Connor po prostu wrze ze złości. Wiedział dobrze, czemu Draco wybrał akurat Armaty Chudleya jako przedmiot do kpin - ostatecznie była to ulubiona drużyna Rona, a Connor z lojalności też się zadeklarował jako ich fan. Prawda była też taka, że to nie była _dobra_ drużyna. Draco wspominał to przy różnych okazjach od chwili, w której Connor pojawił się w pokoju wspólnym, ale teraz po raz pierwszy zwrócił się do niego bezpośrednio.

Harry miał nadzieję, że jego brat odpowie spokojnie. Póki co wizyta przebiegała znacznie lepiej niż oczekiwał - co oznaczało, że nikt jeszcze nie spróbował nikogo uderzyć, czy przekląć. To, że siedzieli w małej grupie - Harry, Draco, Connor, Blaise, Vince, Greg, Milicenta i Pansy - prawdopodobnie bardzo ułatwiło sprawę. Inni Ślizgoni podchodzili do nich, po prostu żeby popatrzeć na łagodnego Gryfona wyjętego ze swojego naturalnego środowiska, ale nikt nie został na długo.

\- Myślę - powiedział wreszcie Connor głosem bardzo ostrożnie neutralnym - że wszystko zależy od okoliczności, Malfoy. Nie zaprzeczysz przecież, że Armaty mają w tym roku naprawdę zdolną szukającą.

\- To prawda - przyznał Draco, co zaskoczyło Harry'ego. Powinien był przewidzieć następny cios. - Szkoda tylko, że nawet ona nie jest w stanie nadrobić zaległości pozostałych sześciu kłód, które ją otaczają.

Harry złapał swojego brata za ramię - i to w samą porę, bo Connor o mało co nie eksplodował ze złości. Connor zamknął oczy, odetchnął kilka razy, po czym otworzył je i postanowił uderzyć w sedno sprawy ze zwykłą, gryfońską szczerością.

\- Czemu to robisz, Malfoy? - zapytał. - Jestem tu jako swego rodzaju gest pokoju. Nie możesz chociaż spróbować zachowywać się cywilizowanie i spokojnie, zamiast ciągle szukać nowych sposobów obrażania mnie?

Draco otworzył usta, żeby się odciąć, ale Harry mu przerwał.

\- Draco, może sprawdzisz swoją butelkę?

Connor zerknął na niego z zaciekawieniem. Harry po prostu podniósł brwi i poczekał, aż Draco nie zerknie do swojej kieszeni, w której trzymał butelkę. Pobladł gwałtownie. Harry wiedział, że butelka będzie wściekle czerwona. Był zły na Dracona, nawet jeśli nie okazywał tego wprost.

Draco przełknął ślinę i zamknął kieszeń.

\- To nie takie proste, Potter - powiedział. - Jesteś Gryfonem. My jesteśmy Ślizgonami. To nienaturalne.

Connor zaśmiał się.

\- Czyli ty też masz takie wrażenie, co? - mruknął. - Ale mój brat uważa, że powinienem zjednoczyć domy i myślę, że powinienem go posłuchać. Dlatego tu przyszedłem i staram się być miły. Też powinniście tego spróbować.

\- A czemu twój brat tak uważa? - zapytała Pansy, odzywając się po raz pierwszy od początku wizyty. Pochyliła się do przodu, patrząc na Harry'ego. Harry spojrzał jej w oczy ze spokojem. Naprawdę nie wiedział, co myśleć o tych dwóch drugorocznych Ślizgonkach. Nie poświęcił im dość uwagi i teraz to wracało, żeby go ugryźć w dupę. Będzie musiał to nadrobić w przyszłym roku

\- Ponieważ pewnego dnia mam zostać przywódcą świata czarodziejów - powiedział Connor, dzięki czemu Harry nie musiał się odzywać. - I mam wrażenie, że on nie chce, żebym pominął przy tym Ślizgonów. - Uśmiechnął się lekko do Harry'ego, który odpowiedział na to szerokim, ciepłym uśmiechem. Nie bez powodu siedział po stronie Connora, podczas gdy wszyscy inni siedzieli na fotelach porozstawianych wokół stolika. Zastanawiał się, czy któryś ze Ślizgonów zauważył już polityczną deklarację, jaka była w takim rozstawieniu, czy też może zignorowali to na rzecz faktu, że Harry i tak musiał być blisko swojego brata w razie, gdyby Connor miał zamiar zrobić coś głupiego.

 _Oba_ , pomyślał Harry. _Kto powiedział, że jeden gest może mieć tylko jedno znaczenie? Jestem Ślizgonem, wolno mi robić wieloznaczne gesty._

\- Naprawdę tak myślisz? - zapytała Milicenta głosem nieco podniesionym z zaskoczenia. Pytanie było skierowane bezpośrednio do Harry'ego.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Oczywiście, że tak - powiedział. - Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, Bulstrode. Kto inny się nada?

Milicenta zamrugała, jakby ją uderzył, po czym oparła się głębiej w fotelu, przyglądając się uważniej Connorowi. Harry nie wiedział, co jej chodziło po głowie, ale z drugiej strony, prawie nie znał Milicenty. Mogła sobie prowadzić swoje gierki ile tylko chciała, ale jeśli wydawało jej się, że ktoś inny będzie miał szanse na zostanie ministrem magii, to musiała się wreszcie ocknąć ze świata marzeń.

\- Rozmawialiśmy o quidditchu - powiedział Blaise. - A teraz mówimy o polityce. Jak dla mnie oba te tematy są nudne.

 _Albo niewygodne_ , pomyślał Harry, zauważając lekki uśmieszek na ciemnych rysach chłopca. Blaise próbował się dostać do drużyny quidditcha jako ścigający, co mu się nie udało, a jego matki, Arabelli Zabini, choć mrocznej, nikt nie próbował nigdzie zwerbować ani się z nią bliżej zapoznać, prócz jej mężów, którzy ciągle umierali. 

\- Porozmawiajmy może o czymś innym. Na przykład, dlaczego nagle zmieniłeś front z bycia palantem na rzecz kogoś, kto próbuje być miły dla Ślizgonów.

\- Sam nie wiem, mam wrażenie, że oba te fronty nie są zbyt daleko od siebie - odparł Connor.

Harry poczuł, jak napięcie wzrasta, zobaczył że Draco przymruża oczy i wiedział, że zaraz ktoś powie coś niefortunnego. Wtrącił się.

\- Rozmawiałem z nim - powiedział stanowczo. - Przejrzał na oczy, Blaise. Przeprosił. Mówiłem ci już o tym. - Naprawdę nie mógł zrozumieć, czemu Blaise znowu wrócił do tego tematu. To właśnie ta część ostatniej kłótni sprawiła, że Harry rzucił uwagę, że Blaise jest większym palantem od Connora, a w odpowiedzi Blaise rzucił w niego książką. - Naprawdę chce się z wami zapoznać, inaczej by go tu nie było.

\- Właściwie - powiedział Connor - gdyby nie Harry, to w ogóle by mnie tutaj nie było. To on mnie przekonał, że warto do was przyjść. - Odchylił się i spojrzał poważnie na Harry'ego. - I tylko on sprawia, że dalej tu siedzę.

Harry westchnął. Teraz wszyscy Ślizgoni, poza Milicentą, która wciąż zdawała się być zagubiona w swoim małym świecie, wrzeli na sugestię, że nie byli warci tego, by przy nich siedzieć.

\- Może w coś zagramy? - zaproponował.

\- Oczywiście - powiedział natychmiast Draco. - Szachy czarodziejów.

Harry skrzywił się. Connor _nie znosił_ szachów, choćby dlatego, że Ron zawsze go bez problemu w nie ogrywał.

\- Nie w to - powiedział pośpiesznie. - Co powiedzie na eksplodującego durnia? Albo...

\- A może pójdziemy polatać? - zapytała Pansy głosem niespodziewanie radosnym i bezmyślnym. - Ooch, czy to nie brzmi wspaniale? Uwielbiam obserwować cię na miotle, Draco. Twoje złote włosy tak ślicznie powiewają na wietrze.

 _Wiem, że nie jest aż tak głupia_ , pomyślał Harry ze zdziwieniem. Chwilę potem do niego dotarło. _Ona_ udaje _, że jest głupia. I, cholera by to wzięła, Connor wejdzie prosto w jej sidła. Patrzcie na ten wyniosły wzrok, jaki jej posłał. Niech cię Merlin przeklnie, Pansy. I ciebie też, Connor. Tylko dlatego, że dziewczyna ciągle chichocze wcale nie znaczy, że pomiędzy chichotaniem nie ma czasu na kombinowanie. Hermiona cię rozpuściła._

\- Pewnie - powiedział Connor. - Uwielbiam latać. I teraz nikogo nie powinno być na boisku. Puchoni powinni już skończyć swój trening. - Wstał i rozłożył ręce, zachęcając ich, żeby poszli za nim. - No chodźcie!

Wybiegł szybko z pokoju wspólnego.

Harry skorzystał z okazji, żeby syknąć na Pansy, na tyle cicho, żeby w ogólnym zamieszaniu wszystkich zbierających się do wyjścia, nikt inny go nie usłyszał.

\- Co ty kombinujesz?

\- Zobaczysz - powiedziała Pansy, wyraźnie zadowolona z siebie. Następnie zachichotała i zamrugała na niego długimi rzęsami. - I skąd pomysł, że ja coś kombinuję, Harry? - zapytała.

Harry zgrzytnął zębami.

\- Zostaw go w spokoju - powiedział.

\- Och, nie zrobię mu krzywdy - powiedziała Pansy. - Naprawdę myślałeś, że zrobię mu krzywdę? Że zaatakuję go jakimiś zaklęciami? Przecież jestem tylko zwykłą trzpiotką, Harry. - Minęła go wdzięcznie, idąc do drzwi.

Harry ruszył za nimi, podenerwowany, starając się ze wszystkich sił znaleźć się przed wszystkimi i obok Connora. Nie bardzo mu to wychodziło. Blaise, Vince i Greg szli przed wszystkimi, a Draco szedł obok Connora i _chwaląc_ jego grę w meczu Hufflepuff-Gryffindor. Harry zaczynał podejrzewać spisek i to nie tylko ze strony Pansy.

\- Ej, Potter, zapomniałeś czegoś.

Harry obejrzał się akurat w porę, żeby złapać pomniejszoną paczkę, którą Milicenta rzuciła w jego kierunku. Po krótkiej chwili rozpoznał Nimbusa 2001. Pokręcił głową.

\- Nie będę go potrzebować - powiedział. - Polecę na szkolnej miotle.

\- Ale czemu? - zapytała Pansy i zachichotała. - Zawsze lubiłam patrzeć, jak latasz na swojej miotle, Harry. - Zachichotała głośniej, tym razem ściągając na siebie uwagę Connora. - Jesteś na niej po prostu rewelacyjny - powiedziała. - Nigdy na niej nie przegrałeś.

Oczy Connora zawęziły się w ferworze rywalizacji, a do Harry'ego powoli zaczęło docierać, co wymyślili sobie Ślizgoni.

\- Nie, do cholery - powiedział.

\- Ale dlaczego nie? - zapytał zaciekawiony Connor. - Chciałbym zobaczyć jak sobie radzisz na miotle, kiedy dajesz z siebie wszystko. A przecież tym razem nie będziemy szukali znicza.

 _Szlag._ Harry wiedział, co się stanie i _koszmarnie_ mu się to nie podobało. Podjął kolejną próbę ucieczki.

\- Ale już wszyscy widzieli jak ja i Connor ze sobą rywalizujemy - powiedział. - Mam wrażenie, że wyścig między Connorem a Draco będzie dużo ciekawszy. Draco też dobrze lata na miotle.

\- To nie będzie mecz - powiedział Draco, obracając się i idąc do tyłu, żeby spojrzeć na Harry'ego. - To jest wyścig, to nie to samo. To będzie czysty sprawdzian, który z was jest szybszy, a nie który z was potrafi szybciej dojrzeć małą, złotą kulkę. Po prostu chcę zobaczyć jak latasz, Harry. Wiem, że potrafisz być piekielnie szybki.

Oczy się zaświeciły Connorowi.

 _Szlag_ , jęknął Harry, któremu powoli robiło się niedobrze. Jeśli przegra, Connor uzna, że Harry go znowu okłamał, bo i tak już się przyznał, że jest lepszym szukającym. A jeśli wygra...

Jego brat może przyjąć tę wygraną z honorem, ale Harry wiedział, że to stworzy między nimi zadrę, której wcale nie musi tam być.

\- Chcę się z tobą ścigać - powiedział Connor i to przypieczętowało sprawę.

* * *

Harry i Connor stali na samym brzegu boiska do quidditcha, ich miotły leżały na ziemi obok nich. Był niespodziewanie ładny dzień, niebo było przejrzyste i jasnoniebieskie, i zdawało się być wyższe niż zazwyczaj. Draco i Blaise stali po przeciwnej stronie boiska, a po jego bokach stali Ślizgoni, ciekawi tego, jak różnie od siebie będą próbowali polecieć bliźniacy.

\- No dalej, Harry - powiedział Connor kątem ust. - Będzie zabawnie.

 _Nie, wcale nie będzie_ , pomyślał Harry. W żołądku mu się przewracało z rozpaczy, a próby Sylarany, żeby go uspokoić, niewiele dawały.

\- _Tempus_! - zaintonował Draco i obok niego zawisła w powietrzu mała klepsydra, wypełniona drobnymi ziarenkami piasku. Każde będzie spadać co sekundę, Harry był tego pewien.

\- Dam im znać, kiedy mają zacząć odliczać - powiedziała Pansy. - Przygotujcie się. Ruszacie na pięć, panowie. Raz...

\- Daj z siebie wszystko, Harry - szepnął Connor.

Harry spojrzał na swojego brata z zaskoczeniem. Connor kiwnął do niego poważnie głową, po czym skupił się na przeciwnej stronie boiska.

\- Trzy...

_Jak mogę się temu sprzeciwić? Skoro mój własny brat mnie o to prosi..._

\- Pięć!

Connor momentalnie był na Zamiataczce, ale Harry już przyzwał swojego Nimbusa 2001 i siedział na nim. Connor się wzniósł, celując w przyśpieszenie związane ze spadkiem z wysokości, a Harry leciał zaraz za nim, jeszcze przez chwilę walcząc ze sobą.

A potem przypomniał sobie ponownie, że Connor uzna, że Harry go okłamał, jeśli teraz z nim przegra. Uznał więc, że woli chyba mały błysk zdrady w oczach swojego brata, niż wielki.

Odetchnął głęboko i rozwinął pełną prędkość.

Nimbus zdawał się tańczyć pod nim, kiedy wznosił się w górę i minął Connora, a Milicenta i Pansy pisnęły, kiedy je minął. Uczucie, które zawsze wypełniało jego pierś, kiedy latał, znowu tam było, zupełnie jakby nic mu nie groziło w powietrzu poza tryumfem, i już chwilę potem minął Vince'a i Grega i wylądował tuż obok Dracona i Blaise'a, niczym łabędź opadający na taflę wody.

\- Zajebiście dobrze ci poszło, Harry - powiedział Draco, po czym złapał go w objęcia i mocno przytulił. Harry obrócił głowę, żeby zobaczyć klepsydrę. Dziesiąte ziarno właśnie opadało.

Connor wylądował pięć ziaren później. Przez dłuższą chwilę milczał. Harry wyślizgnął się z objęć Dracona i podszedł do swojego brata.

Connor wciągnął głęboki wdech i kiwnął głową.

\- Powiedziałeś mi prawdę, Harry - powiedział. - Do tego zrobiłeś to, o co cię poprosiłem. Dziękuję ci. - Wyciągnął rękę i uścisnął dłoń Harry'ego. - Jeśli uważasz, że pogodzenie się z pozostałymi domami to dobry pomysł, to ci wierzę.

Harry poczuł napływ radosnej energii. Connor ufał mu w taki sam sposób, w jaki on ufał Connorowi - bezwarunkowo. Przełknął ślinę i przetarł oczy, bo miał wrażenie, że zaczynają mu łzawić.

Pozostali Ślizgoni zaczęli się tłoczyć wokół nich. Harry'emu zdawało się, że słyszy szczebiot Pansy o tym, jakim pięknym był widokiem na miotle, ale naprawdę go to nie obchodziło. Jeśli próbowali go odseparować od brata, to im się to nie udało. Tego właśnie Connor potrzebował, żeby pozbyć się swoich ostatnich wątpliwości.

Obrócił się na moment i spojrzał na Dracona. Ten nie wyglądał na zawiedzionego. Wręcz przeciwnie, wydawał się być zadowolony z siebie. Zauważył, że Harry na niego patrzy i mrugnął do niego.

Harry pokręcił głową. _Nie wiem w takim razie, o co mu chodziło, ale to mnie nie powstrzyma. Prędzej czy później będą_ musieli _się zacząć tolerować._

I nagle dotarło do niego, jaki musi być następny krok.


	24. Dwa Węże w Legowisku Lwa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...No i teraz mamy ten rozdział. Nie wpłynie on specjalnie na fabułę jako taką, ale zupełnie inaczej go sobie wyobrażałam, jak siadałam do pisania. No _doprawdy_ , fanfiku.

\- Chyba nie myślisz, że pójdziesz do wieży Gryffindoru beze mnie? - zapytał Draco z miną, jakby Harry właśnie oświadczył, że idzie skoczyć na główkę z wieży astronomicznej.

\- Oczywiście, że nie - powiedział Harry, zerkając na niego ponad książką o transmutacji, którą pożyczył z biblioteki. Zawierała ciekawe informacje na temat tego jak rozpoznać kogoś w formie animaga. Harry nie wiedział, czy Voldemort miał w swoich szeregach jakichś niezarejestrowanych animagów, ale przecież mógł mieć, a nawet jeśli nie, to ta wiedza może mu się kiedyś przydać. _Wszystko_ mogło się kiedyś przydać. - Nawet nie przyszło mi to do głowy.

To tak zaskoczyło Dracona, że ten po prostu siedział przez chwilę z opadniętą szczęką i szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby był myszą zagonioną w kąt przez McGonagall. Harry często miał wrażenie, że głowa domu Gryffindoru musiała być bardziej przerażająca jako kot, niż jako kobieta, zwłaszcza wobec wszystkiego, co było od niej mniejsze.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy i Harry zdążył się nauczyć, że jedną z pewnych technik rozpoznawania animagów w ich formie zwierzęcej było spojrzenie na kolor ich aury. Oczywiście, Harry jeszcze nie widział aur. Przygryzł wnętrze policzka, zastanawiając się, czy może nie powinien się tego nauczyć.

 _Na pewno nie teraz_ , powiedziała szorstko Sylarana. Harry drgnął. Był przekonany, że w pokoju było na tyle ciepło, że poszła spać. _Myślę, że możesz mieć do tego zdolności, ale będziesz potrzebował znacznie więcej koncentracji niż masz teraz. I skupionego umysłu,_ dodała. _Wciąż używasz oklumencji, żeby w ogóle funkcjonować z dnia na dzień._

Harry przymrużył oczy. _Myślę, że radzę sobie całkiem nieźle, biorąc pod uwagę..._

Sylarana otarła się brzegiem łba o jego policzek. _Radzisz sobie całkiem nieźle, biorąc pod uwagę. To chciałeś usłyszeć? Ale nie dość dobrze, żeby już widzieć aury._

Harry poczuł narastającą irytację, ale złapał ją i cisnął nią w jedną ze swoich tarcz oklumencyjnych, posyłając w cichy i mroczny kąt swojego umysłu. Sylarana syknęła coś o tym, że to się powoli staje drugim pudełkiem i że Harry powinien wreszcie z tym skończyć. Harry ją zignorował. Prawda, wciąż potrzebował oklumencji, żeby funkcjonować z dnia na dzień, ale Snape zapewnił go, że dziury w sieciach powoli wypełniają się mgłą i niektóre się już w pełni zaleczyły. Wyglądało na to, że nie stracił żadnych wspomnień poza paroma ze swojego dzieciństwa.

\- Co? - skrzeknął wreszcie Draco.

Harry zerknął na niego.

\- Moim zdaniem powinniśmy razem odwiedzić wieżę - powiedział. - Jeśli pójdę tam sam, to nie wywołam odpowiedniego wrażenia. Gryfoni teraz nie są pewni, co się dzieje, kogo powinni słuchać. Nie wiedzą, co _sami_ powinni o tym myśleć. Myślę, że jeśli zabiorę ze sobą kogoś, kogo jednoznacznie utożsamiają ze Slytherinem, to pozbędą się wszelkich wątpliwości na temat tego, kto ich odwiedził.

\- A co, jeśli powiem, że wcale nie chcę tam iść i nie chcę, żebyś ty też tam szedł? - Draco skrzyżował ręce na piersi w buntowniczej pozie.

\- Pójdziesz - powiedział Harry.

\- Niby czemu?

\- Ponieważ inaczej mogę się zdenerwować za to, że mnie zmusiłeś do tego głupiego wyścigu z Connorem w zeszły weekend - powiedział Harry. - Jeszcze się nie zdenerwowałem o to. Dobrze wiesz, że mogę.

\- To nie był mój pomysł - zaprotestował Draco.

\- Wiem. Ale to tylko ciebie obchodzi, czy jestem zły, czy nie - powiedział Harry. - Do tego _wziąłeś w tym udział_. Upewniłeś się, że nie zdążę podejść do Connora na czas, przekonałeś do tego pozostałych. No i słyszałem jak mu podbechtujesz ego, mówiąc o ostatnim meczu quidditcha. Chciałeś, żeby w pełni poczuł tę porażkę, prawda?

Draco się nadąsał i odwrócił głowę.

\- To był głupi pomysł - powiedział Harry i schował się za książką.

\- Harry?

Harry go zignorował.

\- Harry? _Proszę_ cię, nie ignoruj mnie. - W jego głosie słychać było taką desperację, że Harry aż się wzdrygnął, ale nie odłożył książki. - No dobrze, przyznaję, to był głupi pomysł. I tak, zgadzam się, pójdę z tobą do wieży Gryffindoru. Tylko nie denerwuj się na mnie. _Proszę_. Przeszedłem przez to na początku roku i nawet nie wiesz, jak to mnie wtedy bolało. - Harry poczuł jak jego materac wgłębia się i jak ręka dotyka jego ramienia. - Proszę?

Harry westchnął i zdjął dłoń Dracona ze swojego ramienia, ale jej nie puścił, tylko trzymał.

\- Powiedz mi, co chciałeś osiągnąć tym wyścigiem.

\- Odseparowanie cię od twojego brata - przyznał Draco i Harry uznał, że nawet nie zarumienił się należycie. - Harry, nie rozumiem, czemu tak bardzo ponaglasz to całe zjednoczenie domów. Może, kiedyś, ewentualnie, Slytherin nauczy się tolerować Gryffindor. Może. Ale czemu zależy ci, żeby to było _już, teraz, zaraz_? I naprawdę musimy się jednoczyć za Connorem? Wydaje mi się, że za szybko to wszystko leci. Wszystkim się wydawało, że ci odbiło i że jesteś mroczny, a potem myśleli, że Connor to palant, a potem nagle się pogodziliście i razem usilnie staracie się wszystkich zaciągnąć na stronę Dumbledore'a... no dobrze, może stronę Connora, jeśli tak chcesz na to patrzeć. Przecież dobrze _wiesz_ , że to nie jest takie proste. Nie tylko ty musisz balansować różne aspekty swojego życia w Slytherinie, wiesz? W moim przypadku jest na przykład mój ojciec.

Harry mrugnął raz, potem drugi.

\- Czyli przyznajesz, że twój ojciec był śmierciożercą? - zapytał wreszcie. - I to nie pod Imperiusem?

Draco się skrzywił i odwrócił wzrok.

\- Draco?

\- Nie wiem - szepnął Draco. - Myślę, że to może być prawdopodobne i mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że to ci wystarczy. - Szybko pochylił się w stronę Harry'ego i schował twarz w jego ramieniu, po czym zadygotał, drżeniem, które przeszło od jego ramion aż po stopy. - _Nie wiem_ , co mam zrobić. Nie mogę przestać być Malfoyem. Kocham moich rodziców.

\- Nigdy nie oczekiwałbym od ciebie, żebyś przestał być Malfoyem, albo przestał ich kochać - zaczął Harry łagodnie.

\- Ale nie mogę też przestać się z tobą przyjaźnić - powiedział Draco. - _Nie mogę_.

Harry przesunął się, żeby nie być już w tak niewygodnej pozycji, po czym objął Dracona. Sylarana syknęła z irytacją, bo znowu musiała się przesunąć. Harry ponownie ją zignorował.

\- Nie chcę, żeby ten konflikt cię tak męczył Draco - powiedział Harry. - Chcę, żebyś był w stanie podjąć decyzję.

\- Ale bez względu na to, co zrobię - szepnął Draco. - I tak pożałuję swojej decyzji.

Harry kiwnął głową. Chciał go jakoś pocieszyć, ale nic nie mógł wymyślić. Dlatego wrócił rozmową do tego, od czego zaczęli.

\- Myślisz, że jest więcej Ślizgonów w takiej samej sytuacji?

\- Och, Harry - powiedział Draco, patrząc w górę z nieszczęśliwym uśmiechem. - Wiem, że tak. Przykro mi, ale istnieją takie tematy, o których nie będą przy tobie rozmawiać. Część z tego wiąże się z faktem, że nie jesteś czystej krwi, a część to... no, polityka. Znają mnie od dzieciństwa, a przynajmniej większość z nich. Ciebie nie znają.

Harry kiwnął głową. Zrobiło mu się mdło. _Naprawdę_ próbował to wszystko zrobić za szybko. Nie chciał się wycofać z obietnicy danej Connorowi, że odwiedzi wieżę Gryffindoru, ale wyglądało na to, że wszystko będzie znacznie bardziej skomplikowane, niż mu się wydawało.

Potrząsnął głową. Zawsze _wszystko będzie znacznie bardziej skomplikowane, niż mi się wydawało. Muszę też zacząć pamiętać o tym, z kim mam do czynienia_ przez cały czas. _Dzieci śmierciożerców będą miały inne podejście od tych, które już są podatne na wpływy Światła, a Gryfoni, którzy uważają że Dumbledore jest wspaniały, będą wymagali innego podejścia niż ci, których on w ogóle nie obchodzi, tak samo jak Krukoni, którzy dręczą Lunę i ci, którzy jej nie dręczą..._

Odetchnął głębiej i odsunął się od Dracona. Ten zacisnął konwulsyjnie ręce wokół Harry'ego, ale ostatecznie go puścił. Draco obserwował go uważnie, jakby spodziewał się, że Harry zaraz podskoczy i oświadczy, że nie może zostać w jednym pokoju z dzieckiem śmierciożercy.

\- Chodź ze mną do wieży Gryffindoru - powiedział Harry. - A potem porozmawiamy o różnych podejściach do różnych Ślizgonów. Pomożesz mi w tym?

Draco uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że wystarczyło tylko poprosić.

* * *

\- Panie Potter.

Harry drgnął i obejrzał się. Właśnie wychodził z zajęć Obrony Przed Mroczną Magią, kiedy podeszła do niego profesor McGonagall. Harry zebrał się w sobie, rozpaczliwie robiąc rachunek sumienia, czy czegoś ostatnio nie przeskrobał.

\- Tak, pani profesor?

\- Proszę za mną - powiedziała McGonagall, mijając go bez zatrzymania. - Chcę o czymś z panem porozmawiać w moim gabinecie.

Harry kiwnął głową w stronę oszołomionego Dracona, po czym ruszył za McGonagall, bardziej zaciekawiony niż zdenerwowany. Zazwyczaj, jeśli miała zamiar ściągnąć na kogoś kłopoty, miała przymrużone oczy i mówiła chłodnym, wyważonym tonem. Harry odniósł wrażenie, że tym razem chodziło o coś innego.

Dotarli do jej gabinetu i McGonagall przepuściła go w drzwiach, po czym wskazała mu fotel, który Harry pamiętał jeszcze z ich dyskusji na temat teorii transmutacji. Usiadł i przyjął od niej filiżankę z herbatą, przez cały czas rozglądając się po pokoju. Miała tabele dotyczące spraw, których nawet nie _rozpoznawał_ , ale domyślał się, że musiały dotyczyć szczegółów transmutacji. Naprawdę chciał się im bliżej przyjrzeć i zobaczyć, czy nie byłby w stanie zrozumieć chociaż niewielkiej części. Kiedyś mogły się przydać w walce.

McGonagall sama wzięła też filiżankę herbaty i usiadła za swoim biurkiem. Spojrzała na niego, po raz pierwszy mrużąc oczy i Harry zobaczył w nich mgnienie... zmartwienia? Potrząsnął głową, nie wiedząc, o co może chodzić.

\- Panie Potter - powiedziała cicho McGonagall. - Dyrektor Dumbledore ze mną rozmawiał.

\- O czym, proszę pani? - zapytał Harry. Nie musiał udawać niewiedzy, po prostu nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje.

\- O... kłótni, która poróżniła pana z bratem, o waszych nowych wysiłkach w celu jednoczenia domów i czemu jest to tak ważne dla wszystkich, oraz o tym, że jest bardzo rad widząc, jak Connor Potter powoli staje się przywódcą. - McGonagall upiła trochę herbaty. - O wszystkim, tak na dobrą sprawę, łącznie z tym, dlaczego tak bardzo panu zależy na sukcesie pańskiego brata. - Podniosła brwi na Harry'ego.

Harry odetchnął. Czyli miał jeszcze kogoś, z kim mógł szczerze o tym porozmawiać. Nie był pewien, czy powinien czuć ulgę, czy może wstydzić się jej. Nie było _aż tak_ ciężko utrzymywać tajemnicę, którą powierzyła mu jego matka, a przynajmniej nie powinno być.

\- Cieszę się, że pani o tym wie - powiedział. - Jest pani głową domu Connora. Uważałem, że powinna pani wiedzieć. Myślałem, że może pani wie - dodał - ale nie byłem pewien, jak wiele.

\- Nie wiedziałam wiele - powiedziała McGonagall, głosem ostrożnie wyważonym. - Tylko fragmenty. I... wciąż nie rozumiem, nie w pełni. Jest pewna różnica między wiedzą a zrozumieniem, jak często muszę przypominać pannie Granger. - Odłożyła filiżankę na spodek z cichym kliknięciem. - Zaprosiłam pana tutaj ze mną, bo wierzę, że tylko pan może mi odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie.  
Harry z zaciekawieniem podniósł brwi.

\- Powiem pani co tylko będę w stanie, ale nie jestem pewien, czy moje odpowiedzi panią zadowolą. Próbuję pomóc Connorowi ile tylko mogę, ale nie jestem w stanie dojrzeć wszystkiego, czym się kiedyś stanie. Dyrektor lepiej na to pani odpowie.

\- Dyrektor odpowiedział mi już na wszystkie moje pytania w tej sprawie - powiedziała McGonagall. - A teraz, Harry, chcę, żebyś ty mi coś powiedział.

\- Oczywiście - powiedział Harry, siadając prosto w oczekiwaniu. Nie bez powodu nazwała go po imieniu, tego był pewien. Tu chodziło o coś ważnego. Zastanawiał się, czy może zauważyła jakieś zmiany w zachowaniu Connora i myślała, że tylko on umie je wyjaśnić.

\- Czy się na to wszystko zgodziłeś?

Harry poczuł jak opada mu szczęka i tylko się na nią gapił przez dłuższą chwilę. McGonagall przyglądała mu się uważnie, z dłońmi zaciśniętymi przed sobą. W jej oczach było tyle emocji na raz, że Harry nie był pewien, wobec której zwrócić się najpierw. Był tam żal, złość, szok i współczucie.

Nie miał pojęcia, co tam robiło to ostatnie uczucie, więc postanowił podejść do pozostałych trzech.

 _Ja wiem, czemu ona ci współczuje_ , szepnęła mu w głowie Sylarana.

 _A ty bądź cicho_ , prychnął na nią Harry.

\- Mówi pani o moich obowiązkach względem mojego brata, pani profesor?

Kiwnęła głową, raz, szybki ruch, który przypominał mu sokoła, który przymierzał się do zjedzenia czegoś. Jej oczy zdecydowanie były bystre jak u sokoła, a gniew zaczynał utwardzać jej rysy twarzy.

\- Tak, Harry. Chcę wiedzieć, czy sam podjąłeś tę decyzję. Dyrektor Dumbledore zapewnił mnie, że tak. Teraz chcę to usłyszeć od ciebie.

\- Oczywiście, że tak - powiedział Harry, coraz bardziej zdumiony. Znał powody, przez które profesor McGonagall była lojalna dyrektorowi Dumbledore'owi. Nie pojmował, jakim cudem nie ufała jego słowu. Ale jeśli potrzebowała dodatkowej pewności, to mógł ją uspokoić. Ich matka ostrzegała go, że ludzie spoza rodziny będą mieli problemy ze zrozumieniem.

\- Oczywiście, że tak - powtórzył, kiedy nie wyglądała na przekonaną. - Naprawdę, profesor McGonagall, to była moja własna decyzja. Całe życie ciężko trenowałem, żeby móc go teraz chronić. Teraz staram się mu pomóc z polityką i zjednoczeniem domów, ale obawiam się, że idzie nam jak po grudzie - dodał, uśmiechając się lekko. - A ta kłótnia odbiła się naprawdę źle na nas obu. Ale już się pogodziliśmy. Do tego odwiedzę wieżę z Draco w ten weekend.

McGonagall zamknęła oczy. Harry zastanawiał się, co tak naprawdę chciała usłyszeć. Jego słowo nie było wystarczające, wyglądało na to, że nawet słowo profesora Dumbledore'a nie pomagało sprawie. Może powinien napisać do ich matki. Lily znacznie lepiej radziła sobie z przekonywaniem ludzi do ujrzenia prawdy; ostatecznie przekonała Syriusza, a z jej ostatnich listów wiedział, że pracuje już nad Jamesem.

\- Zazwyczaj nie wątpiłabym w słowo dyrektora - szepnęła wreszcie McGonagall. - Ale to tak ogromna sprawa... poświęcenie dziecka...

\- Wielu ludzi poświęciło znacznie więcej podczas Pierwszej Wojny, pani profesor - powiedział Harry, po czym kazał się sobie zamknąć, bo przecież bez wątpienia ona była wśród ludzi, którzy musieli wiele poświęcić i pewnie widziała jak jej uczniowie giną, więc pouczanie jej było po prostu okrutne.

\- Wiem, panie Potter - powiedziała McGonagall i otworzyła oczy. - Ale nawet najmłodsi z uczniów, którzy brali udział w wojnie, byli dość dorośli, żeby wiedzieć, jak wielkim zagrożeniem był Sam Wiesz, Kto. Pan jest najmłodszym wojownikiem, o jakim słyszałam.

\- Connor był znacznie młodszy, kiedy pokonał Voldemorta, proszę pani - powiedział Harry, odprężając się. Wyglądało na to, że miała zamiar zaakceptować jego słowo. Nie miała żadnych powodów, by nie. - Znacznie młodszy.

McGonagall uśmiechnęła się słabo, ale w jej spojrzeniu było zbyt dużo intensywności, zbyt dużo zmartwienia, kiedy na niego patrzyła.

\- Czy przyjdzie pan do mnie, Panie Potter, jeśli kiedykolwiek poczuje się pan... ograniczony, albo pod zbyt dużą presją swojej roli?

\- Oczywiście - powiedział Harry. - Nie wyobrażam sobie, co by się miało stać, żeby do tego doszło, ale mamy przed sobą jeszcze długą drogę i może się tak zdarzyć, że będę potrzebował zewnętrznej opinii. - To byłe miłe, relaksujące uczucie. Nie mógł przychodzić już z tymi sprawami do Dracona, nie kiedy wiedział, jak wiele sam Draco ma na głowie, ale Snape'a by tylko zdenerwował. McGonagall była dobrym wyjściem, bezpiecznym. Była Gryfonką. Gryfoni rozumieli poświęcenie znacznie lepiej od Ślizgonów. - Jeśli to pani nie przeszkadza?

McGonagall pokręciła głową, spuszczając oczy. Następnie wstała, wyszła zza biurka i przyklęknęła przed nim. Po raz kolejny, tak jak wtedy, kiedy został oskarżony o petryfikowanie ludzi, przytuliła go. Harry objął ją z powrotem, bo wydawało mu się, że _tym razem_ rozumie. Potrzebowała się tylko upewnić, że Harry nie odchodzi od zmysłów, wypełniając swoją rolę. Niepotrzebnie się martwiła. Był szczęśliwy, wiecznie zajęty, ale szczęśliwy.

\- Proszę, niech pan do mnie przyjdzie, panie Potter - szepnęła. - Jak stanie się to, co pan teraz uważa za niemożliwe i się pan zmęczy.

\- Oczywiście - powiedział Harry, wciąż nie pojmując jak mogłoby do tego kiedyś dojść, ale chcąc ją jakoś uspokoić. Odprężyła się, słysząc to i go puściła. Uśmiechnął się do niej i wyszedł, myśląc o tym, co go czeka w następnej kolejności.

Jutro będzie musiał się przejść do wieży Gryffindoru, pierwszy raz od kilku miesięcy. Chciał się upewnić, że wszystko będzie gotowe, oraz że będzie pamiętał o czymś, co chciał sprawdzić w czasie wizyty.

Czas najwyższy sprawdzić jak Connor pogodził się z resztą swojego domu.

* * *

\- Wiciokrzew - powiedział Harry do Grubej Damy, a ona w odpowiedzi otworzyła przejścia, choć wciąż przyglądała się mijającym ją Ślizgonom podejrzliwie, jakby nie mogła uwierzyć, że tu są.

\- Connor dał ci hasło z tego tygodnia? - zapytał idący za nim Draco, kiedy weszli w przytłaczającą ciszę.

\- Oczywiście - wymamrotał Harry.

\- I nie skorzystałeś z okazji, żeby wyciąć Gryfonom jakiś numer? - Draco pokręcił głową i zacmokał językiem. - Harry, Harry, Harry. Jestem tobą bardzo zawiedziony.

\- Dokładnie takich głupich uwag sobie od ciebie nie życzę w czasie tej wizyty, jasne? - syknął Harry i ku jego uldze, Draco naprawdę się zamknął.

\- Harry! Malfoy!

Harry obrócił głowę z uśmiechem, ignorując zamarłe, wrogie spojrzenia z foteli otaczających kominek. Wyglądało na to, że Connor nie powiadomił pozostałych Gryfonów, że odwiedzi ich dwóch Ślizgonów. A może powiedział im tylko o swoim bracie. Gryfoni byli przyzwyczajeni do widoku odwiedzającego ich Harry'ego. Co innego Malfoy, zwłaszcza taki Malfoy, który właśnie z kpiną krytykował ich wystrój.

Connor zszedł po schodach prowadzących do sypialni drugorocznych chłopców, machając do nich. Był tak wesoły na ich widok, że Harry jeszcze bardziej się rozluźnił. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Naprawdę. Nie zjednoczą domów dzisiaj czy jutro, ani pewnie nawet w następnym roku, ale kiedyś na pewno im się uda. A Connor poradzi sobie znacznie lepiej na własnym terenie, w Gryffindorze, tak jak Harry poradził sobie w Slytherinie.

 _Tylko że okazało się, że wcale sobie dobrze nie poradziłeś, prawda?_ mruknął w jego głowie głos, który brzmiał zaskakująco podobnie do jego własnego.

Harry go zignorował. Nie, nie poradził sobie. Popełnił błąd i miał zamiar go naprawić z pomocą Dracona. Nie rozumiał, czemu mamroczący o błędach umysł miał to cokolwiek zmienić.

_Ale każdy błąd może was wiele kosztować. Popatrz tylko, ile kosztowały Connora jego błędy._

Harry to też zignorował, głównie dlatego, że Connor podszedł do nich i go mocno przytulił. Harry uścisnął go, po czym odsunął się i spojrzał z oczekiwaniem na Connora i Dracona.

Draco wydął dolną wargę, ale spojrzenie Harry'ego było nieugięte, więc podszedł sztywno do przodu i wyciągnął dłoń w generalnym kierunku, w którym tak przypadkiem stał Connor. Connor uścisnął mu rękę równie sztywno.

\- Malfoy - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Potter. - Harry miał wrażenie, że nawet Snape nie zdołałby powiedzieć tego z taką pogardą i wyższością.

Connor się zarumienił i puścił rękę Dracona.

\- Słuchaj no... - zaczął.

\- Harry. Malfoy.

Harry zamrugał ze zdziwieniem, kiedy Hermiona zeszła po schodach z dormitorium dziewcząt, idąc tak głośno, że słychać ją było pomimo szeptów, które rozległy się na jej widok. Minęła Connora jakby nie istniał i wyciągnęła rękę. Harry ją przyjął, więc w następnej kolejności zwróciła się w stronę Dracona.

Draco się skrzywił. Harry niemal widział jak się w nim przewraca na samą myśl o tym, że ma _dotknąć szlamy_.

Ale zauważył wzrok Harry'ego i wyciągnął dłoń. Ich uścisk był niedbały, ale mimo wszystko mniej sztywny niż ten, którym się przywitał z Connorem. Hermiona kiwnęła głową, jakby usatysfakcjonowana, po czym puściła jego dłoń.

\- Chodźcie, tam możemy usiąść - powiedziała, po czym zaciągnęła ich w kąt pokoju wspólnego. Siedziało tam kilku pierwszorocznych, ale tylko na nich _spojrzała_ i uciekli w popłochu. Harry podniósł brew. Z jakiegoś powodu wydawało mu się, że Hermiona nie będzie się tak rządzić poza klasą, jak to miała w zwyczaju w czasie zajęć. Wyglądało na to, że się mylił.

\- Siadajcie - powiedziała, więc Harry usiadł wygodnie, podczas gdy Draco zdawał się próbować usiąść tak niekomfortowo jak to możliwe. Hermiona usiadła po przeciwnej stronie i rzuciła Harry'emu szeroki, ale bardzo kruchy uśmiech. - No, to jak minął wam ten miesiąc?

\- Wygląda na to, że mniej stresująco niż tobie - wymamrotał Harry. - Connor nie przeprosił?

\- Niewystarczająco - powiedziała cierpko Hermiona. - Zrobił mi _coś takiego_ , a potem wydawało mu się, że może to tak po prostu zbyć.

\- Co zrobił? - zapytał zaciekawiony Draco.

\- Nic o czym musisz wiedzieć - powiedział Harry, a Draco się nadąsał i oparł głębiej w kanapie. Harry spojrzał znowu na Hermionę, próbując ukryć zaskoczenie. Connor zdawał się przy nim taki słodki, tak dobrze przyjął przegraną po wyścigu w zeszłym tygodniu i jeśli brać wszystko pod uwagę, naprawdę nieźle poradził sobie w Slytherinie. To, że nie udało mu się pogodzić z przyjaciółką, było zaskakujące.

\- Harry.

Harry zerknął w górę ze swojego miejsca na kanapie. Connor stał obok niego, przygryzając wargę i bawiąc się dłońmi.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział. - Staram się. Ale z niektórymi mam tylko pod górkę. - Skrzywił się na Hermionę.

\- Byłeś w mojej _głowie_ \- powiedziała Hermiona, wstając i kładąc sobie ręce na biodrach. Harry po raz pierwszy uznał, że jak Hermiona chce być naprawdę groźna, to umie być, i to nie tylko przez wzgląd na swoją inteligencję. - A potem próbowałeś sobie z tego _zażartować_. To mi się _nie spodobało_. - Jej głos się coraz bardziej podnosił i coraz więcej głów się obracało w ich stronę. A może już wcześniej były obrócone i Harry dopiero teraz zdawał sobie z nich sprawę.

\- Ale ja naprawdę nie chciałem - powiedział Connor, rumieniąc się. - Czy to nic dla ciebie nie znaczy?

\- Nie kiedy robisz sobie z tego _żarty_.

Harry wstał, zaniepokojony. Przyjaźń Hermiony miała dla Connora znaczenie, inaczej w ogóle nie spróbowałby jej do czegokolwiek przymusić. Wyglądało na to, że napięcie, ciążące na tej przyjaźni od kilku miesięcy, miało zaraz pęknąć.

Harry zauważył Rona, który zamarł na schodach i wyglądał, jakby nie był pewien, którą stronę objąć. Harry spojrzał na niego błagalnie, prosząc o ratunek. Ron pokręcił głową, ale i tak podbiegł.

\- Hej, stary - powiedział Ron, kładąc Connorowi rękę na ramieniu. Skrzywił się z przyzwyczajenia w stronę Dracona, ale teraz był bardziej zajęty Connorem. Harry był za to niezmiernie wdzięczny. - Może obrócenie tego w żart nie było najlepszym sposobem przeproszenia Hermiony. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Ze mną podziałało, ale ze mną to co innego.

\- Ty jesteś _chłopcem_ \- powiedziała ponuro Hermiona, jakby to miało wszystko tłumaczyć.

Ron zerknął na nią nerwowo, po czym wrócił do Connora.

\- No, a dziewczyny chcą przeprosin - powiedział.

\- Przeprosiłem - powiedział z uporem Connor.

\- Ale nie jak _należy_! - Hermiona tupnęła nogą.

Harry rozejrzał się szybko po pokoju wspólnym. Na wielu twarzach zobaczył względne zainteresowanie, ale niespecjalnie dużo współczucia. Westchnął. Wyglądało na to, że Connor nie zrobił zbyt wielkich postępów w swoim domu.

\- Connor, czy możesz ją przeprosić jak należy? Proszę? - zapytał. - Nie zajmie ci to dużo czasu, a mam wrażenie, że Hermiona przynajmniej pomyśli o tobie nieco łaskawiej. - Spojrzał na Hermionę, żeby zobaczyć czy ta się z nim zgodzi.

Hermiona kiwnęła głową.

\- No, powiedzmy - powiedziała. - No i przynajmniej wtedy będę wiedziała, że to wszystko nie było dla niego jakimś cholernym _żartem_.

Harry się wzdrygnął. Skoro Hermiona przeklinała, to sprawa była poważna.

\- Ale przeprosiłem - powiedział Connor. - Nie rozumiem, czemu miałbym to robić więcej niż raz.

\- Mnie przepraszałeś więcej niż raz - powiedział Harry cicho. - Connor, to jedna z twoich najlepszych przyjaciółek... a przynajmniej nią była. Proszę?

Connor spojrzał na niego spode łba, potem na Hermionę, a potem na Rona, który tylko kiwnął nieznacznie głową zamiast dać mu wsparcie na te jedne, tak potrzebne, przeprosiny. Connor westchnął z udręką.

\- No dobra, przepraszam - powiedział. - Wystarczy?

Hermiona przyglądała mu się przez dłuższą chwilę.

\- Być może - powiedziała. - I jeśli wciąż będzie ci przykro za tydzień, to przyjmę twoje przeprosiny. - Odwróciła się i spojrzała na Harry'ego. - Dziękuję, Harry. Przy tobie twój brat nabiera rozsądku.

Odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła z wysoko uniesioną głową. Harry pokręcił głową i zerknął na Connora.

\- Nie jest łatwo, co?

Connor przez chwilę zacisnął usta.

\- Pewnie po prostu nie złapałem jej w dobrym nastroju. Powinienem był poczekać z żartami.

\- Niebywałe. Dedukcja, która nie pochodziła od Granger czy Harry'ego - powiedział Draco, przeciągając głoski, z kąta swojej kanapy. - Czasami odnoszę wrażenie, że twój mózg jednak potrafi robić coś innego, niż tylko wrzeszczeć na twojego brata o meczach quidditcha, Potter.

Connor zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej i zrobił krok do przodu, chociaż musiałby obejść kanapę, żeby dostać się do Dracona. Harry wszedł mu w drogę, a Ron zacisnął rękę na ramieniu Connora.

\- Przestań - powiedział. - Nie jest tego wart.

\- Słyszałem to, Weasley - powiedział Draco. - Jestem _aż nazbyt_ wart.

\- _Zamkniesz się_ wreszcie? - rzucił Harry w stronę Dracona, po czym zwrócił się do Connora. - Connor, proszę cię. Wiesz przecież, jaki jest Draco. I wiesz, jaka jest Hermiona. - Zamilkł na moment, zastanawiając się, jak ułożyć następne pytanie, ale uznał, że jednak chce poznać odpowiedź Connora na pytanie złożone w najbardziej prostej i bezpośredniej formie. - Skoro wiedziałeś, że źle na to zareaguje, to czemu ją próbowałeś przeprosić w ten sposób?

\- Przeprosiłem tak Rona i on to dobrze przyjął - bronił się Connor.

\- Ale on się różni od Hermiony - zauważył Harry, ze wszystkich sił starając się nie brzmieć na zirytowanego. - Już mniejsza z tym, że on jest chłopcem, a ona dziewczynką, to są _dwie różne osoby_ , Connor.

Connor przygryzł wargę. Harry widział, jak jego brat walczy ze sobą, żeby się przyznać, że tak, wiedział to i teraz zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego upór po raz kolejny może go kosztować jedną z jego przyjaźni.

Ale wyglądało na to, że jeszcze nie był gotów tego powiedzieć na głos, a przynajmniej nie przed wszystkimi. Harry miał wrażenie, że powiedziałby to, gdyby byli sami. Zamiast tego, podniósł podbródek i powiedział:

\- Niektórzy po prostu nie znają się na żartach.

\- Nas też ta sprawa niezmiernie dręczy - powiedział głos zza Connora i Rona. - Wiele razy dziennie, tak sobie mówię, Fred, czemu niektórzy się po prostu nie znają na żartach?

\- Właśnie - powiedział drugi głos. - I tak sobie mówię, George, _każdy_ powinien znać się na żartach, zwłaszcza ludzie, którzy narzekają na to, że inni się nie znają na żartach.

\- Dokładnie - powiedział głos Freda. - A jeśli tak nie jest...

\- To my się pojawiamy. Gotów, Fred?

\- Gotów, George. _Exhibeo!_

Szaty Connora, a następnie ubrania pod nimi, nagle zamigotały i zrobiły się przezroczyste. Ten skrzeknął i spróbował się ukryć, przeskakując przez kanapę, jakby miał nadzieję, że ta go ochroni. Nie obroniła go przed wybuchem śmiechu, w który włączyli się prawie wszyscy w pokoju wspólnym i wyglądało na to, że nawet Ron ma problemy, żeby się nie przyłączyć. Szybko się jednak opanował i obrócił do swoich braci.

\- _Fred! George!_

\- Tak, Roniaczku? - zapytał jeden z bliźniaków. Harry, ściągając z siebie własne szaty, żeby zarzucić je na swojego brata, widział ich jak stali za Connorem i szczerzyli jak para idiotów. Z głosu wnioskował, że to Fred odpowiedział. - Czyżby coś się stało jednemu z przyjaciół Roniaczka, co się Roniaczkowi nie podoba?

Ron zawył i rzucił się na nich. Bliźniaki zręcznie ominęli jego pięści i zaczęli biegać po pokoju wspólnym, kierując się mniej więcej w stronę swojego pokoju. Ron ścigał ich aż po schody, gdzie poślizgnął się na czymś, czego wcześniej na pewno tam nie było i zleciał z powrotem do pokoju wspólnego.

\- Każdy powinien znać się na żartach, Ron - zawołał z góry George. - Zapamiętaj to sobie!

Następnie zatrzasnęli drzwi za sobą, ucinając własne wesołe okrzyki zadowolenia z wykonanego psikusa.

Większość ludzi w pokoju wspólnym wciąż się śmiało. Harry zignorował ich i pochylił się nad Connorem.

\- Co to jest? - zapytał. - Coś w twoich szatach, czy na twojej skórze?

\- Musi być w szatach - szepnął Connor. - T-tak mi się wydawało rano, że były jakieś cięższe niż zwykle, ale nie wiedziałem... - Odwrócił twarz, ciężko oddychając, tak koszmarnie zawstydzony, że Harry nie miał już serca go pytać o cokolwiek więcej.  
Wyczuł w jednej z kieszeni mały, okrągły obiekt i ostrożnie wylewitował go na zewnątrz; nie _sądził_ , żeby dotknięcie go sprawiłoby, że jego własne ubrania by zniknęły, ale wolał nie ryzykować. Podniósł go na wysokość oczu i przyjrzał się uważnie. Wyglądał na szary kamyk, tak zwykły przydrożny, ale nasączony zaklęciem, o którym Harry nigdy nie słyszał. Musiało wpływać na ubrania po tym jak ktoś wyda odpowiedni rozkaz. Harry skrzywił się. Nie było wątpliwości, że bliźniaki to magiczni geniusze, ale czy naprawdę musieli uwziąć się akurat na jego brata?

\- Już po wszystkim - szepnął Connor, strząsając z siebie szaty Harry'ego. Jego ubrania wróciły do normy. - Dzięki.

Harry kiwnął głową, po czym obrócił się i spojrzał znowu na kamyk. W tych okolicznościach skupienie i siła woli przyszły mu bez problemu, więc kamyk pękł, zamienił się w pył i zniknął.

Harry zauważył zaskoczone spojrzenie Connora i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Przynajmniej będą musieli zrobić kolejny, jeśli będą chcieli ci zrobić ten numer następnym razem - mruknął.

\- Dzięki - powiedział Connor, po czym zamknął oczy. Jego rumieniec pogłębiał się jeszcze bardziej, a chichoty wokół wciąż nie ustawały. - Chyba lepiej będzie jeśli już pójdziesz, Harry.

Harry westchnął. Musiał się z nim zgodzić. Wizyta okazała się koszmarną porażką. Kiwnął na Dracona, który zgrabnie wstał z kanapy i otrzepał swoje szaty, jakby chciał się upewnić, że nie wyniesie ze sobą żadnych gryfońskich chorób. Na szczęście wyszedł za Harrym bez dalszego ponaglania i, na szczęście, nie mówiąc nic póki obraz się za nimi nie zamknął.

\- _Mówiłem_ ci, że wciąż zachowuje się jak palant.

Harry skrzywił się.

\- Ty tylko wszystko pogorszyłeś - powiedział. - No, ty, Hermiona i bliźniaki.

Zaczął iść w stronę lochów tak szybkim krokiem, że Draco miał problemy z nadążeniem.

\- Doprawdy? - szybki marsz najwyraźniej nie powstrzymał go od ironicznego tonu. - My wszyscy? Nic by się nie stało, gdyby twój brat nie był taki uparty, Harry. Przyznaję, zmienił się nieco, ale póki nie zmieni swojego podejścia do wszystkich ludzi, nie tylko do ciebie, to nie wiem, czy to coś mu da.

\- Popełnił błąd - mruknął Harry, zdając sobie sprawy, że to był uparty jęk, jakby mu nie zależało na tym, co mówi Draco.

Ten złapał go za ramię i zmusił do zatrzymania się.

\- Owszem, popełnił - powiedział spokojnie, patrząc Harry'emu w oczy. - I im szybciej go zmusisz, żeby _sam_ to zauważył, tym lepiej dla nas wszystkich.

Harry kiwnął głową. Może _faktycznie_ powinien był odbyć z Connorem jeszcze jedną, poważną rozmowę, zanim to wszystko się stało.

Zignorował narastające poczucie wątpliwości, które mówiło tym samym drwiącym tonem co wcześniej.

 _Nie chcesz przyznać, że to_ Connor _jest tu problemem, nie wszyscy inni. Nie chcesz przyznać, że to_ Connor _nie jest tym, czego od niego chcesz - nie jest dość mądry, dość utalentowany, nie ma wystarczającej perspektywy, nie jest wystarczająco oddany wszystkiemu, czemu uważasz, że powinien być._

\- Zamknij się - mruknął Harry, rad, że Draco pewnie uzna, że po prostu rozmawia z Sylaraną.

 _Tak dla odmiany, zgadzam się z twoimi myślami_ , powiedziała Sylarana stanowczo w jego głowie. _Będziesz musiał ukształtować Connora sam, jeśli chcesz zrobić z niego przywódcę._

Harry kiwnął szybko głową. Nigdy w to nie wątpił, dobrze to wiedział. Oczywiście, że Connor potrzebował praktyki. Oczywiście, że wiedział, że to zajmie trochę czasu.

Ale nigdy nie przypuszczał, że może jego brat nie będzie odpowiednim _człowiekiem_ do tej roli. Chłopiec, Który Przeżył będzie miał wielkie znaczenie dla świata czarodziejów, czy się to komuś podoba czy nie, po prostu przez to jaki się urodził, a Harry wolałby, żeby to znaczenie było dobre, niż takie, jakim go opisze _Prorok Codzienny_ , szkalując go i opisując jako wariata, tak jak to kiedyś robili z dyrektorem Dumbledore'em. Będzie ich bohaterem, albo stanie się ich kozłem ofiarnym. Ale na pewno o nim nie zapomną.

_A może on się w ogóle do tego nie nadaje i powinieneś odpuścić sobie wszelkie próby zmuszenia go do odgrywania tej roli._

Harry cisnął tą myślą przez jedną z sieci w swoim umyśle, których jeszcze nie wypełniła oklumencyjna mgła. O niektórych rzeczach naprawdę nie chciał myśleć.


	25. Przyszła Przeszłość Siąść na Grzędzie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam, że w tym rozdziale pojawi się tyle nowych i zagadkowych wątków, ale naprawdę będę ich potrzebować do skończenia tej książki i w następnej. No i przyznajcie, nie lubicie sobie pozgadywać?

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i nie był pewien, czy robi to we śnie, czy w prawdziwym świecie. Ale wiedział, że tym razem _rozwiąże_ zagadkę dwóch ciemnych postaci, albo obudzi się próbując.

Wciąż się przed nim unosiły, takie same jak wcześniej - solidne figury wypełnione czernią, żadnych znaków charakterystycznych, które mogłyby wskazać na to, kim są i czy na pewno są ludźmi. Jedna zwinięta w kłębek w niewielkiej przestrzeni i płacząca, jej głos tak zniszczony bólem, że Harry miał wrażenie, że już nie może być zdrowa umysłowo. Czy to był ktoś z Azkabanu?

Druga figura wierciła się na przestrzeni, którą Harry wreszcie ostrożnie uznał za łóżko. Te jęki były głośniejsze i ta postać miała zdecydowanie więcej miejsca niż ta po lewej, ale Harry nie mógł nic więcej o niej powiedzieć. Co sprawiało jej ból? Tego Harry też nie wiedział.

_No to najwyższy czas się dowiedzieć._

Jego sny o Quirrellu były ostrzeżeniem i być może tak samo było teraz. Harry naprawdę chciał zrozumieć je zanim coś się stanie. Na nic mu to wszystko nie przyjdzie, jeśli za każdym razem będzie się za późno orientował przed czym próbowały go ostrzec. Jeśli w wyniku zaniedbania snów coś się stanie Connorowi, to Harry sobie tego nigdy nie wybaczy.

Postacie nagle zniknęły. Harry zmarszczył brwi. Czyżby się budził?

Ale wtedy przypomniał sobie, kiedy coś takiego się stało ostatnim razem i tym razem był gotów na Toma Riddle'a, który wpadł do jego umysłu niczym anioł zemsty.

Harry opadł niżej, robiąc unik, po czym przetoczył się wokół Riddle'a w jednym płynnym ruchu, po czym spróbował go ściągnąć w stronę swoich tarcz oklumencyjnych. Wolał go zgubić i oszołomić nieprzebraną ilością mgły, niż znowu wezwać swoją magię, żeby go stąd wykurzyć. Nie miał zamiaru znowu lądować w skrzydle szpitalnym.

Był zaskoczony tym jak spokojnie to tego wszystkiego podchodzi.

_No nic. Będę panikował jak się obudzę._

\- Przestań się _wiercić_! - wrzasnął Riddle, głosem ciętym niczym bicz, okrążając Harry'ego i próbując go złapać. Harry znowu zrobił unik i usłyszał jak Riddle wzdycha z irytacją. - Co, aż tak się boisz stawić mi czoła? - zakpił.

\- To działa tylko na Gryfonów - zauważył Harry, po czym wezwał Sylaranę.

Chwilę potem była przy nim, a jej syk wibrował w sieciach wokół nich. Harry'emu przemknęło przez głowę, że Sylarana musi być już bardzo mocno splątana z jego myślami, więc zatrzymał się, żeby się uspokoić i złapać oddech. Wężyca będzie w stanie obronić go równie dobrze co on sam.

Sylarana rzuciła się na Riddle'a i owinęła sieci wokół niego. Riddle sięgnął w dół, jakby chciał je złapać i znowu zacząć je niszczyć.

 _Nie_ , pomyślał Harry i słowo to rozległo się w jego umyśle jak uderzenie dzwonu. _Nie. Nie mogę mu na to pozwolić, nie kiedy wreszcie udało mi się znowu zbliżyć do Connora._

Tym razem to nie ciemność, a światło odpowiedziało z głębin jego umysłu, czerwono złota, niczym ogień i śpiewająca jak... Harry jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał czegoś tak pięknego, ale całym sercem pragnął usłyszeć ją ponownie. Światło i pieśń uderzyły w Riddle'a i bez trudu wyrzuciły go z umysłu Harry'ego. W mgnieniu oka Harry znowu był sam w swojej głowie, mrugając, lekko oszołomiony. Sylarana krążyła wokół niego, sycząc, że ma się w tej chwili obudzić.

Harry usiadł na łóżku. Pokój wokół niego był ciemny, co się zdawało naprawdę dziwne. W jego umyśle dopiero co było tak jasno.

Sylarana poruszyła się na jego ramieniu.

\- _Przyszedł po pudełko_ \- powiedziała tak głośno, że Harry zaczął obawiać się, że wszystkich pobudzi. - _To był jego cel._

Harry kiwnął głową. W całym chaosie walki nie był w stanie tego zauważyć, ale sam doszedł do tego wniosku. W tej chwili jednak interesowało go coś innego.

\- Co to była za pieśń i światło w mojej głowie. Ty to zrobiłaś?

\- _Nie miałam z tym nic wspólnego_ \- powiedziała Sylarana i zrobiła kółko głową i ogonem, co Harry nauczył się odczytywać jako ekwiwalent wzruszenia ramionami. - _Moje metody obrony są znacznie bardziej subtelne._

Harry zachichotał, ale większość jego umysłu była wciąż zajęta analizą głosu - śpiewającego, nie Toma Riddle'a. Atak Riddle'a nie był niespodzianką. Harry wręcz uważał, że dobrze było wiedzieć, że Tom wciąż gdzieś tam jest i się czai.

\- Wiem, że już gdzieś słyszałem coś takiego - szepnął. - Ale gdzie?

\- _Nie wiem i mnie to nie obchodzi._ \- Czuł jak Sylarana ostrożnie sprawdza sieci jego umysłu. - _Nie wygląda na to, żebyś zdążył coś ci zrobić. Idź spać. Ja na pewno zaraz pójdę._

Harry kiwnął bezmyślnie głową, po czym położył się z powrotem. Będzie musiał jutro odwiedzić Dumbledore'a i powiedzieć mu o ataku. Może dyrektor będzie też wiedział, skąd się wzięło światło w jego umyśle. Snape mógłby wiedzieć, ale jeśli wcześniej zauważył jego źródło i o nim nie wspomniał, to pewnie miał swoje powody. A jeśli go nie zauważył...

Harry, zasypiając, zastanawiał się, gdzie ono się do tej pory kryło.

* * *

\- Profesorze Lockharcie, muszę zobaczyć się z dyrektorem - powiedział Harry następnego dnia w środku zajęć z Obrony przed Mroczną Magią i kolejnego testu, który dotyczył wyłącznie jednej z książek Lockharta.

Profesor drgnął i spojrzał na Harry'ego z niepokojem. Harry zamrugał, po czym się uśmiechnął. _Pewnie się boi, że powiem Dumbledore'owi o tym, że jest oszustem._

Spojrzał na Lockharta spokojnie i niemal niezauważalnie pokręcił głową. Na szczęście Lockhart był na tyle rozgarnięty, że rozumiał, że wyjawienie sekretu było wciąż opcjonalne, jeśli nie zrobi tego, o co Harry go prosi.

Na przykład trzymanie go w klasie, kiedy chce wyjść, zobaczyć się z dyrektorem.

Harry widział moment, w którym do w pełni dotarło do Lockharta.

\- W takim razie idź - powiedział, machając niedbale ręką w stronę drzwi. - Ale przegapisz następny niesłychany zwrot akcji z _Roku z Yeti_.

\- Postaram się czym prędzej wrócić - powiedział Harry, ostrożnie trzymając sarkazm na wodzy i ignorując wzrok Dracona na swoich plecach. Później mu powie, co się stało, o ile w ogóle dyrektor uzna to za dobry pomysł.

Harry uznał, że jest raczej dumny z tej ostatniej myśli, kiedy szedł w stronę gabinetu dyrektora. Ostatnimi czasy coraz częściej zachowywał się jak dorosły. Pozwalał Connorowi robić wszystko w swoim czasie i obserwował z przyjemnością jak ten nawiązuje przyjaźnie w innych domach. _Nie do końca_ podobał mu się fakt, że pierwszymi Krukonami, z którymi Connor się zaprzyjaźnił, byli Gorgon i Jones, uczniowie, którzy dręczyli Lunę podczas ich pierwszego spotkania, ale przecież nie mógł narzucać swoich opinii swojemu bratu, albo wręcz zabraniać mu wyciągania ręki do poszczególnych osób. Było oczywiste, że z Connorem znacznie lepiej się dogadują, niż z Harrym.

_Swój ciągnie do swego._

Harry wzdrygnął się, odnosząc wrażenie, że to jedna z jego własnych, gniewnych, dziwnych myśli, ale po chwili rozpoznał głos Sylarany. Zmarszczył brwi. Nie sądził, że jest aż tak głęboko w jego myślach, żeby brzmieć zupełnie jak on.

 _Przestań_ , burknął na nią, podchodząc do gargulca. Zaczął wymieniać różne słodycze, mając nadzieję, że jedno z nich będzie hasłem do gabinetu.

 _Niby czemu?_ zapytała. _Są takie rzeczy, które po prostu musisz usłyszeć. Jak ja je mówię, to prawie ich nie bierzesz pod uwagę. Reagujesz tylko wtedy, kiedy twój własny umysł ci je podsuwa._ Poczuł dziwny szelest w swoim umyśle, odniósł wrażenie, że Sylarana zmienia pozycję, a może po prostu przechodzi z sieci na sieć. _No i ten ciemny kąt twojego umysłu, w który wszystko ostatnio wrzucasz. Musisz z tym wreszcie skończyć i to czym prędzej._

Harry zgrzytnął zębami. Jego temperament wciąż potrafił się wzburzyć przy byle okazji.

\- Musy-Świstusy - powiedział i gargulec odskoczył na bok. Harry zaczął wchodzić po schodach.

_Muszę się ich jakoś pozbyć, Sylarano._

_Czemu? Bo inaczej możesz zacząć ich słuchać i podejmować własne decyzje?_

_Nie masz prawa mówić mi, co mam gdzie kłaść w moim własnym umyśle._

_Właśnie, że mam,_ powiedziała, po czym przesunęła kąt, w którym Harry zbierał całą swoją irytację i gniew, schowane bezpiecznie za jedną z mgielnych tarcz oklumencyjnych w jego umyśle, i nagle przestał go w ogóle wyczuwać.

_Jesteś irytująca_

_Jestem praktyczna. I zawsze mam rację. Czas najwyższy, żebyś to wreszcie do ciebie dotarło._

Harry pokręcił głową i zapukał do drzwi gabinetu dyrektora. Miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż kłótnia z wężem. Był odpowiedzialny. Miał zamiar powiedzieć Dumbledore'owi o czymś, co mogło być potencjalnym zagrożeniem, zanim to się zdąży zamanifestować jako takowe.

\- Proszę wejść, panie Potter.

 _Jak on to robi?_ przemknęło Harry'emu przez głowę, ale znał kilka prostych zaklęć, które rozmieszczone w strategicznych miejscach mogły to wyjaśnić. Odsunął więc od siebie pytanie, uznając je za równie nieistotne, po czym wszedł do gabinetu.

Dumbledore siedział przy swoim biurku z myślodsiewnią na blacie. Z brody kapały mu srebrne stróżki. Harry uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Wyglądało na to, że przerwał dyrektorowi wspomnienia. Sądząc z uśmiechu na jego twarzy, to było coś przyjemnego, niezwiązanego z Pierwszą Wojną. Harry'emu było żal się wtrącać, ale naprawdę nie sądził, że to powinno czekać.

\- Proszę pana...

Przerwał mu trel. Harry zamrugał i obrócił głowę. Fawkes podleciał do niego i wylądował mu na ramieniu, opuszczając głowę tak, by jego dziób otarł się o policzek Harry'ego. Sylarana zaczęła marudzić i odsunęła się spod pazurów feniksa, ale nie ośmieliła się nawet zasugerować ukąszenia. Harry podniósł dłoń i powoli pogłaskał lśniące pióra.

Fawkesowi oczy się zaiskrzyły i zaświergotał, po czym nagle przeszedł w krótki fragment melodii, na dźwięk której Harry momentalnie stężał.

_To było to. To ten głos słyszałem wczoraj w mojej głowie. To był śpiew feniksa. Czyżby Fawkes obserwował moje sny?_

\- Wygląda na to, że mój chowaniec pana polubił - zaśmiał się Dumbledore. - Niewielu ludziom pozwala się dotykać. Ale zdaje się, że chciał pan o czymś ze mną porozmawiać?

Harry przestał się gapić ze zdumieniem na feniksa i usiadł w jednym z foteli ustawionych przed biurkiem, Fawkes niewzruszenie promieniał ciepłem na jego ramieniu.

\- Tak, proszę pana. Tom Riddle zaatakował mnie tej nocy.

Twarz Dumbledore'a momentalnie spoważniała i Harry nabrał tym większej pewności, że przerwał wspomnienia wesołej chwili. Dyrektor westchnął i jego niebieskie oczy przyszpiliły Harry'ego jak spojrzenie starego wojownika.

\- Rozumiem. Byłeś w stanie ponownie wypędzić go ze swojego umysłu? Czy obawiasz się, że gdzieś się mógł zaszyć?

Harry pokręcił głową.

\- Coś innego odesłało go z mojej głowy, proszę pana. Błysk ognia i głos, którego nie potrafiłem rozpoznać, póki nie usłyszałem śpiewu Fawkesa. - Feniks wydał z siebie ponowny trel, jakby w odpowiedzi na swoje imię. Harry bez namysłu podniósł znowu rękę żeby go pogłaskać. Jego pióra dawały przytłumiony rodzaj ciepła, taki jaki jest w pokoju, który przez bardzo długi czas był ogrzewany ogniem z kominka. - Chciałem zapytać, co to znaczy i czy pan w ogóle słyszał o czymś takim. Może Fawkes pilnuje w jakiś sposób moich snów? A może to jakiś inny feniks?

Dumbledore zamknął oczy. Harry z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że na jego twarzy pojawia się jeszcze bardziej ponury wyraz, jakby wieści były jeszcze gorsze niż oczekiwano.

\- Wiem, co to było, Harry - powiedział cicho. - Ale w tej chwili nie mogę ci jeszcze powiedzieć, co to było za zaklęcie. Istnieją pewne... zaklęcia ochronne, które twoja matka poprosiła, żebym nałożył na twojego brata w chwili, w której zrozumieliśmy, że to jemu jest przeznaczone zniszczyć Voldemorta. Nie miały się uaktywnić, chyba że w ostateczności. Nie chcieliśmy, żeby reagowały na byle skaleczenie czy złamaną nogę. Świat wokół nas nie jest specjalnie bezpieczny. Mieliśmy nadzieję, że uciekłeś zanieczyszczeniu, które mogły po sobie zostawić, ale wygląda na to, że jednak nie udało nam się ci tego oszczędzić. - Westchnął i ponownie otworzył oczy. - Naprawdę mi przykro, mój chłopcze. Dla ciebie to tylko kolejny ciężar, który musisz nosić w swoim zatłoczonym umyśle. Gdybym tylko mógł ci tego oszczędzić, to bym to zrobił. Wydaje mi się, że Locusta, ataki Toma Riddle'a i tarcze oklumencyjne to dość jak na jedną głowę.

Harry powoli kiwnął głową.

\- A czy może mi pan powiedzieć, skąd się wziął głos feniksa?

Dumbledore skinął na Fawkesa.

\- Fawkes jest moim chowańcem, więc ma niejaki wpływ na rzucane przede mnie zaklęcia. Pewne resztki tych wpływów musiały znaleźć drogę i do ciebie, Harry. Znacznie potężniejsza reakcja będzie w przypadku twojego brata, naturalnie, zwłaszcza, że jego różdżka zawiera jedno z piór Fawkesa, tak samo jak różdżka Voldemorta. Bardzo cię przepraszam - westchnął. - Mieliśmy nadzieję ci oszczędzić możliwego niebezpieczeństwa związanego z tego rodzaju więzią z twoim bratem, ale ponieważ _jesteście_ bliźniętami, a nie tylko rodzonymi braćmi, to takie połączenia niesłychanie ciężko zablokować. Wygląda na to, że póki co ta więź ochroniła tylko ciebie, z czego jestem rad. Ale proszę, nie polegaj na niej.

Tym razem Fawkes zanucił niskim tonem. Jak Harry spojrzał na niego z ukosa, zobaczył, że łeb feniksa jest pochylony tak nisko, przytulony do jego karku, że widać było tylko dziób. Chwilę później Harry poczuł delikatne mokre krople na swoim karku.

\- Fawkes? - zapytał Harry, zastanawiając się, czy jakoś nie skrzywdził albo zasmucił feniksa. Nie wydawało mu się to możliwe, w końcu tylko tam siedział, ale z drugiej strony niewiele wiedział o feniksach.

Fawkes podniósł łeb i Harry zobaczył, że jego oczy są przepełnione łzami. Kilka opadło na jego ramię, kiedy obserwował z fascynacją, ciepłe i delikatne, pachniały nieco wiosennymi kwiatami. Fawkes przyłożył łeb do czoła Harry'ego i zapłakał.

\- Łzy feniksa leczą - powiedział cicho Dumbledore. - Mam wrażenie, że Fawkes usiłuje wyleczyć pana z zanieczyszczenia wywołanego zaklęciem.

Feniks wydał z siebie niski, melodyjny dźwięk, który mógł, choć nie musiał być zgodą i przysunął się bliżej Harry'go. Ten odsunął lekko głowę. Tak blisko twarzy, gorąc był niemal przytłaczający, złote pióra ogonowe Fawkesa muskające jego policzek dawały wrażenie prawdziwego ognia.

\- Nie tak blisko, Fawkes - powiedział Dumbledore. - Daj panu Potterowi szansę odetchnąć.

Fawkes wydał z siebie głośny świergot, którego nie dało się inaczej zinterpretować jak z besztaniem, po czym płakał jeszcze kilka chwil. Wreszcie wstał i odleciał z powrotem na swoją żerdź. Harry zaczął masować swoje ramię. Nie było poparzone. Byłby zaskoczony, gdyby było, ale wrażenie po zaciśniętych pazurach wciąż pozostawało, jakby feniks dalej tam siedział.

Dumbledore odchrząknął.

\- Ponieważ nie możemy zaufać zanieczyszczeniu, by cię ponownie ochroniło, Harry, myślę, że czas najwyższy zwrócić się do broni, które mogą. - Pochylił się do przodu i spojrzał intensywnie na Harry'ego. - Musisz zrozumieć, to jest naprawdę ważne. _Nie możemy_ pozwolić Voldemortowi zwrócić cię przeciwko twojemu bratu.

Harry otworzył usta, żeby powiedzieć, że nigdy by się nie zwrócił przeciw swojemu bratu, ale szybko je zamknął. O to właśnie musiało chodzić Dumbledore'owi. Voldemort już udowodnił, że jest w stanie zwrócić Harry'ego przeciw wszystkim, nawet bez jego świadomej woli.

Dumbledore sięgnął za siebie i ze szklanej gabloty wyciągnął długi, wąski miecz, którego Harry wcześniej nie zauważył. Wyciągnął go w stronę Harry'ego.

\- To jest miecz Gryffindora - powiedział poważnie. - Kiedy Tom Riddle jeszcze uczył się w Hogwarcie, wielokrotnie wypożyczał z biblioteki książki o artefaktach związanych z założycielami i wierzę, że nie raz próbował, ach, przywłaszczyć sobie miecz zanim nie uznał, że to może być zły pomysł. - Oczy Dumbledore'a zalśniły i Harry zastanawiał się przez moment, kto przekonał Voldemorta do zaprzestania; miał wrażenie, że wie. - Wierzę, że nie bez powodu miecz go tak interesował. To potężny artefakt. Zobaczmy, czy zdołasz go użyć przeciwko niemu.

Harry wahał się przez dłuższą chwilę, patrząc Dumbledore'owi w oczy, po czym sięgnął przed siebie i złapał z rękojeść.

Odskoczył, ciężko dysząc i spojrzał na czerwoną pręgę przechodzącą przez środek jego dłoni. Tym razem wiedział już na czym polega różnica między prawdziwym poparzeniem a delikatnym ogniem Fawkesa. Na prędze już zaczęły się pojawiać bąble. Potrząsnął nią, po czym przytulił do piersi i pokręcił głową.

Dumbledore spojrzał na niego z namysłem.

\- Rozumiem - powiedział cicho. - Cóż. Przykro mi, Harry. Nie jestem pewien, co się właściwie stało. - Odwrócił się i ostrożnie odłożył miecz z powrotem do gabloty. - Tak czy inaczej to mógłby być nienajlepszy pomysł, biorąc pod uwagę uszkodzenia, jakie Tom Riddle już zdążył poczynić w twojej głowie i jak bliski był przejęcia nad tobą kontroli. Może nierozsądnie byłoby dać mu to, czego chce.

Dumbledore dyplomatycznie nie wspominał o poparzeniu i bardzo ostrożnie nie zagaił o to, _skąd_ się ono w ogóle wzięło. Harry zacisnął szczęki. Miał wrażenie, że wie. _Żaden ze mnie Gryfon._

\- Proszę pana - powiedział. - Syriusz dał mi na święta artefakt, który znalazł wśród skarbów swojej rodziny. Powiedział, że to obręcz na ramię, która miała wzmacniać moce wężoustych. Wspomniał przy tym, że Zakon Feniksa bez powodzenia próbował użyć jej w czasie Pierwszej Wojny. - Harry odetchnął głęboko. - Ale ja jestem wężousty.

 _I lepiej o tym nie zapominaj_ , powiedziała Sylarana surowo w jego głowie.

\- Myśli pan, że mógłbym tego spróbować? - zapytał Harry.

Dumbledore patrzył na niego przez dłuższą chwilę z namysłem. Harry niemal czuł w powietrzu jego myśli. _Ślizgon z magią żmii. Nie znaczy to jeszcze, że jest zły. A mimo to, miecz Gryffindora go sparzył._

W końcu Dumbledore kiwnął głową.

\- Tak, myślę, że to może być znacznie lepszy pomysł, Harry - powiedział wesoło. - Myślę, że Syriusz znajdzie dla ciebie teraz wolną chwilę. Może przejdziesz się do jego gabinetu? Udzielę ci specjalnego zwolnienia z zajęć do końca dnia.

Harry pomyślał o tym przez chwilę, ale w końcu uznał, że nie ma co się stawiać. Wieczorem miał lekcję oklumencji ze Snape'em, a większość materiału, jaki mieli przerabiać na dzisiejszych zajęciach i tak już zdążył poznać w swoim wolnym czasie.

\- Dobrze, proszę pana. Dziękuję.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się i pomachał mu. Harry wstał z fotela, kiwnął mu głową i skierował w stronę drzwi.

Fawkes wydał z siebie jeszcze jeden trel jak Harry już mijał futrynę. Harry spojrzał na feniksa i zobaczył, że jego ciemne oczy znowu są przeszklone łzami, którym jednak Fawkes nie miał zamiaru pozwolić opaść.

 _Co za smutne stworzenie_ , pomyślał Harry, zamykając za sobą drzwi. _Nie tego spodziewałbym się po feniksie, zwłaszcza chowańcu Dumbledore'a._

* * *

\- _Protego!_

Harry machnął różdżką, idealnie rzucając zaklęcie, akcentując poprawnie każdą sylabę i mając nad nim pełną kontrolę. Obręcz zacisnęła mu się zgrabnie wokół lewego ramienia. Czuł ją, jak machał różdżką.

Nic się nie stało. Tarcza po prostu się pojawiła i wisiała przed nim.

\- _Finite incantatem_ \- powiedział zniesmaczony Harry i patrzył jak tarcza znika.

\- No to może nie magia obronna - powiedział kojąco Syriusz z drugiej strony gabinetu. - W następnej kolejności spróbujemy magii leczniczej. Mówiłeś coś, że znasz kilka odpowiednich zaklęć?

Harry kiwnął głową. Był coraz bardziej sfrustrowany. Póki co, jakich zaklęć by nie użył, obręcz nie zrobiła _niczego_ , żeby pomóc jego magii - z drugiej strony w żaden sposób mu nie przeszkadzała. Każde zaklęcie wykonywał jak zawsze.

Póki co przeszli przez klątwy, dowcipy, proste zaklęcia sprzątające, kilka zaklęć, które mogły wywołać delikatną reakcję, jak nakłonić kogoś do pójścia spać, a teraz Harry próbował zaklęć obronnych. Kto wie, może magia lecznicza to było to. Nie wiedzieli, który z przodków Syriusza nosił obręcz przed nim, więc to równie dobrze mógł być magomedyk.

 _Nie na wiele mi się to przyda póki Connor nie będzie mi umierał na rękach_ , pomyślał ponuro Harry.

Przygotował się do rzucenia zaklęcia na oparzenia i nagle usłyszał warkot. Zaskoczony, spojrzał w dół i zamrugał. W brzuchu mu burczało. No dobrze, może i przegapił obiad, ale jego żołądek zwykle nie informował go o tym aż tak głośno.

\- No, to było do przewidzenia - powiedział Syriusz, po czym schylił się i zaczął przeszukiwać biurko. Po chwili wynurzył się z parą jabłek, w jedno z nich wgryzł się od razu. - Łap - dodał, rzucając po łuku, który sprawiłby, że owoc wylądowałby u stóp Harry'ego. Prawdopodobnie to był jego pomysł na rozładowanie sytuacji.

Harry z irytacją rzucił niewerbalne i bezróżdżkowe _Wingardium Leviosa_ , żeby ściągnąć jabłko do siebie.

Obręcz nagle zrobiła się ciepła, a jabłko wystrzeliło przez gabinet i roztrzaskało o ścianę. Harry obrócił się, zaskoczony. Część owocu _werżnęła się_ w ścianę. Podniósł rękę i spróbował ją wyciągnąć. Nawet nie drgnęła.

Harry przyglądał mu się jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym obejrzał się na Syriusza, który stał tylko z otwartymi ustami, w których widać było w połowie przeżyty kęs jabłka. Kiedy wreszcie do niego dotarło, że Harry się na niego patrzy, zamknął je szybko i pokręcił głową.

\- No dobra - powiedział Syriusz. - Wiemy, na jaki rodzaj magii reaguje twoja obręcz.

\- Bezróżdżkową - powiedział Harry. - A może tylko bezróżdżkową i niewerbalną? - Trochę ostrożniej tym razem spojrzał na trzymane przez Syriusza jabłko. - _Accio_ jabłko Syriusza.

Po raz kolejny poczuł ciepło i nagłe zwiększenie swojej mocy. Jabłko wystrzeliło z dłoni Syriusza w jego kierunku. Harry ledwie złapał je w porę. Czując, że należy mu się nagroda, wgryzł się w nienaruszoną część jabłka.

\- Ej, to moje - powiedział Syriusz w słabym proteście. Wciąż zezował na Harry'ego. - Przynajmniej już wiemy w czym rzecz - westchnął. - Żaden z nas nie potrafił używać magii niewerbalnej, czy bezróżdżkowej. Snape jako jedyny potrafił, ale przecież nie zaufalibyśmy _jemu_ z czymś takim. Do tego możliwe, że to działa tylko na zaklęcia rzucane przez wężoustych.

\- _Bo tak jest_ \- powiedziała nagle Sylarana, a Syriusz podskoczył, kiedy ta nagle wysunęła się spod kołnierza szaty Harry'ego i ześlizgnęła się w stronę jego ramienia, żeby dotknąć pyskiem obręcz. - _Nic dziwnego, że nosi na sobie obraz żmii, a jej czarna powłoka jest zrobiona z łusek. Została zrobiona, by reagować wyłącznie na czarodziejów uważanych za najmroczniejszych i najbardziej dzikich, którzy są w stanie rzucać zaklęcia samym umysłem, tym samym, którym potrafią rozmawiać z bestiami_. - Sylarana powąchała obręcz, a Harry poczuł trzepotanie jej języka na skórze, wciąż ogrzanej od obręczy. - _Ale tylko taką wiedzę posiada ta błyskotka._ Bestie _, też mi coś. Bazyliszek, zgodzę się, to jest bestia. Ale niektórzy z nas są nieco bardziej cywilizowani._

\- Co powiedziała? - zapytał Syriusz głosem, jakby sam nie wierzył, żeby węże miały cokolwiek ciekawego do powiedzenia.

Harry oderwał wzrok od Sylarany, żeby przypadkiem nie odpowiedzieć w wężomowie.

\- Powiedziała, że... że żmija w obręczy nawołuje do żmii we mnie - uprościł to, kiedy Sylarana znowu do niego syknęła.

Syriusz westchnął i zamknął oczy. Harry spiął się, zastanawiając się, czy jego ojciec chrzestny nie powie zaraz, że żaden Potter przed nim nie miał w sobie nic ze żmii. Wiedział, że Syriusz się stara, ale to nie chroniło go przed rzucaniem niefortunnie bolesnych uwag.

Nagle Syriusz podszedł szybko do niego i go objął.

\- Nie patrz się tak na mnie, Harry - szepnął mu do ucha. - Lily wszystko mi wyjaśniła. _Naprawdę_ nie myślę o tobie źle. Sam jestem żywym dowodem na to, że można żyć ze śladem Mroku w sobie i wyjść na ludzi. A Peter był z dobrego domu, gdzie go wszyscy rozpieszczali i miał wielu przyjaciół i patrz gdzie skończył. W Azkabanie. - Zacisnął ręce mocniej na ramionach Harry'ego. - Nigdy więcej cię nie zostawię, obiecuję.

Harry odetchnął, kiwnął głową i odważył się odwzajemnić uścisk. Zmusił się do odsunięcia swojego umysłu od tej chwili i skupił się na tym, co było naprawdę ważne.

_Mam jakąś broń przeciw Tomowi Riddle'owi._

* * *

Snape miał wrażenie, że chłopiec był tego dnia wyjątkowo rozkojarzony, dlatego tak łatwo udało mu się przedostać przez jego mechanizmy obronne. Co już nie było takie łatwe. Oczywiście, kompozycja umysłu Harry'ego wszystko utrudniała - częściowo ranna, częściowo połatana i częściowo zdrowa. Snape nie miał zamiaru pozwolić mu pozostać w tym stanie. Jego pochwały były rzadkie i szorstkie.

Tym razem minął złote nici Locusty, którymi ta czytała myśli Harry'ego, zauważając tylko, że teraz już oplatała wszystkie jego sieci, sprawiając, że wyglądały jakby stały w złotych płomieniach. Następnie minął pudełko i lej sieci, który prowadził w dół do ostatecznego celu Harry'ego, jakim była ochrona jego brata. Chciał zobaczyć jak idzie leczenie specyficznych rejonów umysłu Harry'ego.

Z przyjemnym zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że jedna z nich była już niemal zaleczona. Mgła oklumencyjna dała sieciom wygodne, chłodne miejsce do leczenia i łączenia się z powrotem i nawet, jeśli Harry stracił tam jakieś wspomnienia, to nawet nie będzie w stanie sobie przypomnieć teraz, jakie. Lepsze zapomniane lato, czy czyjeś urodziny, z nagminnym uczuciem, że się o czymś zapomniało, niż ziejąca dziura, którą inaczej by się stało.

Snape podpłynął do najbardziej uszkodzonej sieci. W tym przypadku Locusta spróbowała pomóc w leczeniu i z tego Snape nie był już tak zadowolony. Zbyt wiele jej było w umyśle Harry'ego, za bardzo się zintegrowała. Nawet czarodzieje z chowańcami nie pozwalali im wejść tak głęboko do swoich umysłów.

 _Być może to jest specjalny przypadek wężoustych i magicznych żmii_ , pomyślał Snape, bez problemu unikając tornada fałszywych wspomnień, w których Harry próbował go uwięzić. _Mimo wszystko, muszę wreszcie porozmawiać o tym z chłopcem. Kiedy zaleczy wszystkie rany, to będzie musiał zacząć ją odwiązywać ze swojego umysłu i funkcjonować bez jej pomocy. Nie jest dostatecznie potężna, żeby go chronić przed Mrocznym Panem._

Snape sunął w stronę trzeciej rany, kiedy Harry uderzył w niego z, jak do tej pory, najpotężniejszym swoim atakiem, młotem pełnym zapamiętanego bólu po atakach Riddle'a, który sprawił, że Snape'em miotnęło w dół. Zanim zdążył dojść do siebie, zdążył dolecieć na tyle nisko, że zobaczył mroczną studnię magii chłopca, miejsce, z którego wychodziła pierwsza nitka, która potem rozjeżdżała się na sieci. Pośpiesznie rozciął przytłaczający go ból zaklęciem legilimencji i odleciał od studni. Nie miał zamiaru wchodzić w tę czerń, nie po tym jak sam widział w grudniu do czego jest zdolna.

A mimo to, przez chwilę, kiedy patrzył prosto w dół, zobaczył błysk czegoś, co nie było ciemnością. Aż mu dech zaparło.

Wspaniała sieć światła biegła pod myślami Harry'ego, mieniąc się czerwienią, złotem i czasem mgnieniem błękitu i bieli, jakby miała imitować płomień. Snape zdawał sobie sprawę, że Harry próbuje go ze wszystkich sił wyrzucić z umysłu, więc póki miał czas, przyglądał się zawiłościom i gęstym wzorom. Miał wrażenie, że sieć była bardziej skomplikowana niż wszystkie inne.

Wreszcie wylądował w fotelu, wysłany jednym, potężnym pchnięciem.

 _Nie_ , pomyślał. _To była_ instrukcja _dla umysłu Harry'ego. Kotwica dla wszystkich sieci ponad sobą. Pokazywała im, gdzie mają biec, jak geometryczne sieci tworzące czakramy pod powierzchnią Ziemi._

Snape był naprawdę ciekawy skąd ta sieć się tam właściwie wzięła, nigdy wcześniej jej tam nie zauważył. Wziął się w garść i wyprostował w fotelu i zobaczył, że Harry stoi przed nim z miną zamkniętą i w ostrożnej postawie, z opuszczoną głową i przymkniętymi oczami, jego oczy wyglądały na czarne, nie jasnozielone. Było oczywiste, że więcej tego dnia się nie przebije go jego umysłu. Kiwnął głową. Tak powinno być zawsze.

\- Co to za sieć światła w twoim umyśle, Potter? - zapytał.

Harry zamrugał.

\- _Widział_ ją pan? - wypalił.

Snape uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Kontrola, panie Potter, kontrola - powiedział. - Tak, widziałem. Jeśli pokazuje ją pan tylko ludziom, którym zaczyna pan okazywać zaufanie, to sugerowałbym, by w tej chwili przestał mi pan ufać. _Musimy_ chronić pański umysł za wszelką cenę, nie możemy pozwolić Riddle'owi znowu dostać się do środka. - _Nie możemy pozwolić Voldemortowi przejąć magię i ciało Chłopca, Który Przeżył_ , dodał, ale tylko głęboko w sobie. Był rad, że postanowił zaprzestać przekonywać Harry'ego. Harry ostatnio poświęcał całkiem sporo czasu próbując przekonać wszystkich, że to jego bratu należy się ten tytuł.

Ale Harry kręcił głową.

\- Nie wiem, co to jest - powiedział. - Pojawiło się w moim śnie wczoraj w nocy, kiedy Riddle zaatakował i go po prostu przegoniło. Było złote i czerwone i śpiewało jak feniks... jak Fawkes. - Zawahał się na chwilę. - Dyrektor Dumbledore powiedział, że to zanieczyszczenie po zaklęciu, które rzucili na mojego brata, żeby go chronić - powiedział wreszcie, z wyraźnym zapytaniem w głosie.

Snape spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony. _Zanieczyszczenie po zaklęciu? Wyglądające jak sieć biegnąca przez najgłębsze poziomy jego podświadomości? No coś, cholera, nie sądzę._

Ale oczywiście, Dumbledore by to wiedział. Sam był Legilimentą i to lepszym od Snape'a. Widziałby sieć już od dawna i znałby jej istotę, nawet jeśli nie wiedziałby skąd się wzięła, ani co znaczy.

A mimo to, powiedział chłopcu coś takiego.

Snape przez chwilę walczył sam ze sobą. Gdyby powiedział prawdę, opisał dokładnie to, co widział, to miał pewną szansę zyskania zaufania Harry'ego. I być może zachęciłby go do szybszego leczenia się, jeśli powie mu o tym, jak bardzo to jest ważne.

Z drugiej strony, z premedytacją działałby wbrew temu, co dyrektor w dość oczywisty sposób chciał wmówić chłopcu. Zachęciłby Harry'ego do wątpienia w Dumbledore'a, a to mogłoby doprowadzić do katastrofy. Do tego nie był w stanie powiedzieć z całą pewnością, że wie, czym jest ta sieć. Być może to naprawdę było zanieczyszczenie, po prostu pochodzące z zaklęcia o którym Snape jeszcze nie słyszał. Dumbledore był znacznie potężniejszym czarodziejem od niego, może rzucane przez niego zaklęcia pozostawiały inne zanieczyszczenia. Może faktycznie powiedział prawdę.

Snape spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy i postanowił wybrać środkową drogę.

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć, że to jest to, na co wygląda - powiedział ostrożnie. - Ale z drugiej strony nigdy nie widziałem czegoś takiego. - Nie musiał zaglądać do umysłu Harry'ego, żeby się jej lepiej przyjrzeć, jej widok był wypalony w jego pamięci. - Mówiłeś, że śpiewała jak feniks?

\- Błysk, który pojawił się w moim śnie śpiewał, proszę pana - powiedział Harry, przechylając głowę na bok i obserwując go ostrożnie.

\- I nigdy wcześniej go nie widziałeś?

Harry pokręcił głową.

Snape kiwnął swoją.

\- Przyjrzę się temu dokładniej i dam ci odpowiedzi, jeśli jakieś znajdę. W tej chwili nie mam żadnych.

Harry stał przez chwilę, obserwując go.

\- Czy mogę już iść, proszę pana? - zapytał wreszcie.

\- Tak - powiedział Snape i odprowadził go wzrokiem do drzwi. Kiedy te się za nim zamknęły, westchnął i obrócił się w stronę regału z książkami, który stał za jego biurkiem. Nie sądził, żeby był w stanie cokolwiek w nich znaleźć, ale obiecał Harry'emu, że przynajmniej spróbuje.

 _Ilekroć wszystko zaczyna się robić łatwiejsze, to nagle coś takiego wyskakuje i utrudnia sprawy. Kto by pomyślał, że Potter może być taki_ skomplikowany.

Skrzywił się, kiedy sobie przypomniał przekazane przez Harry'ego słowa Dumbledore'a.

\- Stary przyjacielu - szepnął, otwierając pierwszą książkę, "Efekty Poboczne Mrocznych Zaklęć". - Coś ty najlepszego zrobił?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notka od Gociaka: Okay, jeśli ktoś tu jest obeznany z czakramami i uzna, że to, co o nich napisałam to straszna bzdura, to niech się do mnie odezwie. W tym konkretnym zdaniu nie miałam bladego pojęcia, o co Snape'owi chodziło.


	26. Co Się Stało W Czasie Wiosennej Przerwy

Draco nie przestawał utyskiwać i jęczeć nad faktem, że Harry nie odwiedzi ich w czasie wiosennej przerwy świątecznej już drugi dzień z rzędu, więc Harry poświęcał więcej uwagi śniadaniu niż jemu, kiedy nagle Draco złapał go za ramię.

\- Patrz - szepnął. - Co _on_ tu robi?

Harry spojrzał w górę, mrugając, ale nie zobaczył nikogo stojącego obok ich stołu; w tonie Dracona było tyle niedowierzania, że w pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że to Connor przyszedł z wizytą. Wtedy się zorientował, że Draco patrzy w górę. Harry spojrzał za nim.

Puchacz wirginijski wleciał oknem i krążył majestatycznie nad stołami, jakby nie wiedział dokładnie gdzie wylądować. Sowy pocztowe przyleciały i poleciały, więc ściągnął na siebie uwagę wszystkich. Harry pokręcił lekko głową.

\- Rozpoznajesz tę sowę? - szepnął do Dracona.

\- To Juliusz - powiedział Draco, nie odrywając oczu od sowy.

\- Co? - Harry spróbował wyciągnąć z niego coś ponad samo imię, które kompletnie nic mu nie mówiło.

\- To jest... formalna sowa mojego ojca - powiedział Draco z krótkim wahaniem, jakby chciał to jakoś inaczej ubrać w słowa, ale nie znalazł żadnych. - Tylko raz widziałem jak używa Juliusza do przekazania wiadomości, kiedy pokłócił się o coś z ojcem Pansy i chciał go oficjalnie zaprosić na wizytę, żeby to omówić. Nie mam pojęcia, czemu teraz go wysłał.

Harry obserwował sowę i wcale nie był zdziwiony gdy Juliusz wykonał jeszcze jedno koło, po czym skierował się w stronę stołu Slytherinu, lądując tuż przed nim. Z tak bliska jego ogromne rozmiary były jeszcze bardziej imponujące. Harry spojrzał mu w jego złote oczy patrzące na niego spod zrobionych z piór rogów i czekał.

Juliusz, nie odrywając oczu od Harry'ego, wyciągnął jeden z pazurów. Harry wziął niewielki pakunek od niego i go rozwiązał. Był owinięty w jedwab utkany z jakimś innym materiałem, dzięki któremu był nie tylko delikatny, ale i silny. Harry słyszał o nim, choć jeszcze nie miał okazji się z nim zetknąć. Prawdopodobnie dodatkowym materiałem były nitki akromantuli.

W środku, jak poniekąd oczekiwał - nie tak naprawdę, ale trochę - znajdował się niewielki kawałek pergaminu, złożony w pół, i mały, zielony kamyk. Harry obrócił kamień. Był wyrzeźbiony na kształt paznokcia i nie był szmaragdem, choć miał jego kolor.

Zerknął na pergamin, bardziej notatkę niż list.

_Dla Harry'ego Pottera, z okazji pierwszego dnia wiosny. Niech nasz rozejm rośnie równie jasno i zielono jak ten kamień co nas łączy._

_Lucjusz Malfoy_

Harry zacisnął usta i uśmiechnął się, patrząc znowu na kamień. Tak, tego dnia była równonoc, pierwszy dzień wiosny. Lucjuszem kierowały najstarsze tradycje, nakazujące wysyłać dary w dni zmian pór roku; prawdopodobnie pierwszy pojawił się w dniu przesilenia zimowego, choć Harry leżał wtedy nieprzytomny w szpitalu. Łącząc dary rozejmu do naturalnego cyklu przesileń i równonocy Lucjusz prezentował swoją szczerość i gorliwość do utrzymania rozejmu tak długim i permanentnym jak same pory roku.

\- Co to znaczy? - zapytał zaciekawiony Draco. Wziął kamień od Harry'ego i przyjrzał mu się. - Ładny. Ale co oznacza?

\- Później ci powiem - powiedział Harry i zabrał kamień z powrotem, po czym schował go do kieszeni.

\- Harry - jęknął Draco. - Powiedz mi teraz.

\- Jeśli ci powiem - powiedział Harry, wstając od stołu, żeby zdążyć na zajęcia z zaklęć - to przestaniesz naciskać na to, żebym pojechał do ciebie na Wielkanoc?

Draco nadąsał się.

\- Nie mogę mieć i tego i tego?

\- Nie - powiedział sucho Harry.

Draco się zamknął.

Za sobą Harry usłyszał jak Juliusz rozpościera skrzydła i wznosi się w powietrze. Próba zapłacenia czy nakarmienia formalnej sowy byłaby obrazą, dlatego Harry nawet nie spróbował. Patrzył jak ogromny ptak wylatuje przez okno i znika z pola widzenia.

* * *

\- No chodź, Harry! - Connor zawołał z dołu schodów. Pozwolono mu wejść do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, ale nie do samej sypialni, po której kręciło się pięciu chłopców usiłujących się na szybko spakować. - Syriusz powiedział, że za pięć minut będzie na nas czekał ze swoim motorem przed szkołą, a to było pięć minut temu!

Harry wrzucił resztę swoich ubrań do swojego kufra i przytulił Dracona jedną ręką. Na drugim Sylarana spała tak głęboko, że Harry nie chciał jej przeszkadzać. Draco odwrócił głowę, dąsając się.

\- Będziemy się widzieć przez całą resztę semestru - przypomniał mu Harry. - Nie rozstajemy się na tak długo, Draco. Przecież _wiesz_ , że nie.

\- Ale mógłbyś pojechać do rezydencji - powiedział Draco. - Mógłbyś spędzić czas ze mną po szkole. I nie spędzisz.

Harry westchnął krótko. _To już zaszło za daleko_ , pomyślał. _Próbowałem być cierpliwy, ale bez przesady._

\- Spędziłem z tobą święta - powiedział. - I ostatnie święta też. A teraz chcę się dowiedzieć, co ukrywają przede mną moi rodzice, czemu nie przyjechali odwiedzić mnie w święta i co powiedzą Connorowi. Mnie też pewnie czeka nagana. - Pokręcił głową. - _Muszę_ się wreszcie zobaczyć ze swoją rodziną, Draco.

Draco zamknął oczy.

\- Wiem - powiedział cichutko. - Ale za każdym razem kiedy tracę cię z oczu, boję się, że już cię nigdy więcej nie zobaczę.

Harry gapił się na niego przez chwilę. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Draco tak strasznie zatracił się w tej swojej dziwnej obsesji na jego punkcie.

Wyciągnął dłoń i złapał rękę Dracona.

\- Draco, to zaklęcie w butelce... ono jest permanentne, chyba zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę? Chyba, że butelka się zbije, albo coś mi się stanie.

Draco otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego.

\- Jeśli umrę, będziesz wiedział - szepnął Harry. - Obiecuję. Kolory przestaną się mienić i zmieniać, bo nie będzie już nikogo, kto mógłby czuć emocje, które je napędzają. Wiem, że to niewiele, ale to jakaś wiedza.

Draco przełknął ślinę.

\- W porządku - wydusił z siebie. Wyglądał, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś więcej, ale wtedy Connor po raz kolejny zawołał z dołu schodów.

\- Harry! No _chodź_!

Harry uśmiechnął się słabo do Dracona i lewitował swój kufer za sobą. Musiał się jednak wrócić po niewielki pakunek i list, które ukrył za książkami na półce. Nic by się nie stało gdyby ich teraz nie wysłał, ale wolał mieć to z głowy przed wyjazdem do domu.

Connor poderwał się na jego widok i ostentacyjnym gestem wskazał Harry'emu drzwi do pokoju wspólnego.

\- No chodź - powiedział. - Krzyczę i krzyczę, ile można na ciebie czekać?

\- Wiem, wiem - powiedział Harry, myśląc o przedmiotach w swojej kieszeni i o Draconie. Naprawdę powinien się bardziej skupić na swojej rodzinie, dobrze o tym wiedział, a przede wszystkim na Connorze. Wreszcie miał szansę dostać odpowiedzi na pytania, które go coraz bardziej dręczyły i frustrowały w ciągu kilku ostatnich tygodni. W ten czy w inny sposób miał zamiar wrócić do szkoły bogatszy w wiedzę. Nawet jeśli jego rodzice unikną albo odmówią odpowiedzi, to i tak się czegoś dowie.

Ale zamiast tego myślał o tym, co powiedział Draco, a obiekty w jego ręce parzyły go jak rozgrzany węgiel.

_Ale za każdym razem kiedy tracę cię z oczu, boję się, że już cię nigdy więcej nie zobaczę._

W pewien sposób miało to sens, Harry to rozumiał. W tym roku stawił czoła Tomowi Riddle'owi, w zeszłym pomógł Connorowi walczyć z Voldemortem, a wraz z rozpoczęciem wojny, jego życie będzie w jeszcze większym niebezpieczeństwie. Bardziej martwił się jednak o to, co to znaczyło dla Dracona. Jak daleko był w stanie się posunąć? Ile był gotów zaryzykować w niemożliwej - no, przynajmniej niemożliwej dla kogoś z nazwiskiem Malfoy - próbie balansowania dwóch stron konfliktu?

Po powrocie będzie musiał odbyć z Draconem poważną rozmowę. Będzie musiał go przekonać, że rozluźnienie ich stosunków to najlepsze rozwiązanie. Lubił towarzystwo Dracona, więc pozwalał się tej relacji do tej pory rozwijać, bo podobało mu się jak niewinną część swojej osobowości widział. Ale to było samolubne. Popełnił kolejny błąd, jak wtedy kiedy próbował naciskać Connora do jak najszybszego nawiązywania przyjaźni, ale będzie musiał to teraz naprawić.

_Tak czy inaczej, nie przyjmie tego najlepiej._

Harry westchnął. Miał wrażenie, że takie rozwiązanie i tak skrzywdzi Dracona mniej niż wojna.

\- Panie Potter.

Harry zamrugał i spojrzał w górę. Nawet nie zauważył, że Connor coś mówił póki ten nie ucichł, teraz jak byli zaraz przy wrotach Hogwartu. Snape ich zatrzymał, zachodząc im drogę niczym ściana cienia. Harry zerknął w bok i zobaczył, że Connor się skrzywił. Nie był pewien, czy Snape mówił do niego, ale na wszelki wypadek odezwał się szybko.

\- Tak, proszę pana?

Snape kiwnął głową, po czym podał mu dwie cienkie książki. Harry wziął je szybko. Migotały i trzaskały od ilości zaklęć ochronnych, jakie były na nie nałożone, ale to się szybko uspokoiło kiedy poczuły na sobie jego dotyk.

Harry obrócił je, żeby zerknąć na ich grzbiety, bo ich okładki nie miały na sobie tytułów, ale tam też niczego nie było. Spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na Snape'a.

\- Tylko takie książki znalazłem w temacie dziwnego fenomenu w pańskiej głowie - powiedział szorstko Snape. - Sam je przejrzałem, ale ponieważ nie mam z tym doświadczenia z pierwszej ręki, jak pan, to wolę zostawić panu ocenę na ile warte są te informacje.

Harry przytaknął, zaskoczony. Snape oferował mu ostatnimi czasy naprawdę wiele pomocy. Przypuszczał, że profesor albo nie znajdzie niczego, albo mu nie powie nawet, jeśli coś znajdzie. To nie tak że Harry _ufał_ Snape'owi na tyle, żeby nie posądzać go o bycie samolubnym draniem.

Snape zacisnął usta i Harry przypomniał sobie, że Snape umie czytać w myślach.

Opuścił wzrok i poprawił uchwyt na książkach, tak że teraz trzymał je solidnie pod lewym ramieniem. Sylarana wciąż spała, na szczęście.

\- Dziękuję panu - powiedział cicho. - Przeczytam je. Po świętach zdam panu raport.

\- Będę na niego czekał - powiedział Snape i minął ich.

Harry ruszył przed siebie, a Connor po chwili go dogonił. Na szczęście z zadaniem swojego pytania przynajmniej do momentu, w którym Snape był prawdopodobnie poza zasięgiem głosu.

\- Czemu przyjąłeś od niego te książki, Harry? I czemu tyle ci zajęło wyjście z sypialni? Wydawało mi się, że już nie mogłeś się doczekać aż pojedziemy do domu i będziesz mógł zrezygnować z tego całego ślizgońskiego nonsensu. - Wzdrygnął się dramatycznie, jakby ktoś mu wpuścił magiczne żmije do nogawek. Następnie szybko poklepał się po kieszeniach szat. Harry ukrył poirytowany uśmiech. Connor nabrał nerwowego nawyku robienia tego za każdym razem jak przychodziło mu coś potencjalnie strasznego do głowy, jakby miał wrażenie, że bliźniacy mogą mu czytać w myślach i wynajdą kolejny kamyk, który zrobi dokładnie to, co sobie wyobraził.

Naturalnie, to nie było całe źródło jego irytacji.

\- Connor - powiedział cicho, kiedy wyszli na słońce i zobaczył Syriusza czekającego na nich przy swoim motorze z Hedwigą i Godrykiem w klatkach obok niego. - Wiesz przecież, że nie mogę zapomnieć o tym całym "ślizgońskim nonsensie". Gdzie nie pójdę, jestem Ślizgonem. Przynajmniej tak długo jak jestem w szkole.

Connor spojrzał na niego dziwnie.

\- Ale nie musisz się zachowywać tak samo jak jesteś przy Malfoyu czy Snape'ie, czy całej reszcie. Czemu się ciągle tak zachowujesz?

\- A ty uważasz, że nie jesteś Gryfonem jak już wyjdziesz z wieży? - Harry obrócił w dłoni mały pakunek i list. To się robiło nieco skomplikowane, utrzymywanie w górze książek i pilnowanie przesyłki przy jednoczesnej próbie nie obudzenia Sylarany, ale przynajmniej zawartości kieszeni zaraz będzie mógł się pozbyć.

\- No... nie - powiedział Connor. - Ale ja się nie zachowuję w jakiś szczególny sposób dlatego, że otaczający mnie ludzie tego po mnie oczekują. Ja naprawdę _jestem_ Gryfonem, Harry. - Spojrzał na swojego brata z wyższością.

Harry widział, do czego dąży ta rozmowa i domyślał się, że może się skończyć na łzach, ale uznał, że i tak musi to powiedzieć. Jak do tej pory niewłaściwie kierował Connorem w stosunku do jego poczynań wobec wszystkich w szkole. Ale nie miał zamiaru napędzać jego uprzedzeń.

\- I taki właśnie jestem ja, Connor - powiedział. - _Jestem_ Ślizgonem.

Connor zamarł, obrócił się i patrzył przez chwilę na niego w szoku. Harry spojrzał mu w oczy tak spokojnie jak tylko mógł. Oczywiście, po chwili włączył się wstyd i odwrócił wzrok. Kątem oka widział jak uśmiech Syriusza zamiera, choć wciąż byli na tyle daleko, że jego ojciec chrzestny nie mógł usłyszeć tego, co mówił Connor.

\- Ale ja myślałem... w takim razie coś tu jest nie tak, Harry - powiedział powoli. - Wydawało mi się, że wszyscy Ślizgoni są fałszywi i niegodni zaufania, i obchodzą ich tylko pieniądze i czystość krwi. Myślałem, że większość z nich jest _zła_. - Przygryzł wargę. - Więc albo miałem rację wcześniej i jesteś zły, albo mylę się względem Ślizgonów. Bo przecież oba nie mogą być prawdziwe w tym samym czasie.

Harry odetchnął ostrożnie, nie odwracając tym razem wzroku od oczu Connora. Miał szansę to naprawić, nie mógł teraz tego spartolić.

\- Connor - szepnął. - A jak myślisz, które jest prawdziwe? Gdyby jedna z tych opcji miała być prawdziwa, to którą byś wybrał?

Connor patrzył na niego, otwierając oczy szerzej.

\- Ale _nie mogę_ się mylić co do Ślizgonów, Harry! Jak to możliwe? Przecież Tata i Syriusz zawsze nam powtarzali jacy oni są źli!

Harry zamknął oczy i zdawał sobie sprawę jak szybko bije jego serce, słyszał jak krew mu tętni w uszach, raz za razem, niczym dźwięk uderzania w płachtę aksamitu. Connor zdał test. Był na drodze, która nauczy go wyciągania własnych wniosków. Harry był tak przepełniony radością i ulgą, że ledwie był w stanie mówić, ale i tak musiał spróbować.

\- To może oni też się mylą - szepnął. - Dorośli mogą się mylić, wiesz?

Connor nabrał tchu, jakby chciał odpowiedzieć, ale wtedy Syriusz ich zawołał.

\- Hej! No co z wami?

\- Idziemy, Syriuszu! - zawołał Connor i ruszył biegiem w jego stronę. Harry ruszył za nim, wolniej. Poranek lśnił wokół niego i nie był już tak delikatnie zbalansowany jak wcześniej. Uśmiechnął się nieswojo, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że Syriusz i Connor gapią się na niego i niespecjalnie się tym przejmując. Pomyślał, że może uda mu się przyzwyczaić do emocji, jeśli będą częściej właśnie takie tak to.

Był tak rozkojarzony, że niemal zapomniał wyjąć Hedwigę z klatki. Przywiązał list z owiniętym kamykiem do jej pazura.

\- Zabierz to do Lucjusza Malfoya, Hedwigo - szepnął.

Zahuczała na niego posłusznie, skubnęła kosmyk jego włosów, po czym podskoczyła w powietrze rozpościerając szeroko skrzydła. Harry patrzył jak znika, po czym wdrapał się na motor, podczas gdy Syriusz zmniejszał ich kufry.

\- Co to było? - zapytał Connor.

Harry uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. Nie obchodziło go, czy to był uśmieszek czy nie. Connor będzie musiał się do nich prędzej czy później przyzwyczaić, tak samo jak musiał wreszcie przyjąć do wiadomości, że jego brat jest Ślizgonem.

Jego umysł zawędrował z powrotem do paczuszki, która leciała właśnie do rezydencji, małego, czerwonego kamyka i prostej notki:

_Jeśli chcesz się wiązać ze mną w zieleni, to najpierw musisz przekroczyć krew, która została przelana między naszymi rodzinami. Oczekuję twojego mostu i wysyłam ten kamień by Ci przypomnieć nad czym musisz go wybudować._

_Harry Potter_

* * *

\- Harry!

Harry spojrzał w górę z uśmiechem. Remus wreszcie do nich dołączył; pełnia księżyca i podróż do bezpiecznego schronu, którego używał na czas przemian trzymały go z daleka od Doliny Godryka odkąd chłopcy przyjechali. Harry odłożył na bok książkę o feniksach, którą Snape mu dał do przeczytania i przebiegł przez pokój, przytulić Remusa.

Poczuł zaskoczenie wilkołaka. Harry był zazwyczaj znacznie bardziej zdystansowany, zwłaszcza że Remus był ojcem chrzestnym Connora i nie było go w pobliżu tak często jak Syriusza. Jego ręka niepewnie zawisła nad głową Harry'ego i wreszcie opadła na jego plecy.

\- Harry? Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał.

\- Oczywiście - zapewnił go Harry. - Po prostu chciałem ci podziękować za ten list, który wysłałeś Syriuszowi. Nie wiem, co w nim było, ale był genialny. Dziękuję. Znacznie lepiej mnie teraz traktuje.

Remus warknął cicho.

\- No ja myślę. Gdyby chodziło o kogokolwiek innego to może bym jeszcze uwierzył, że cię tak traktują z początku, ale żeby _Syriusz_?! Cieszę się, że zmienił zdanie. - Przytulił Harry'ego i podniósł go. Harry ukrył zaskoczenie. Zawsze zapominał jak silny jest Remus póki ten tego nie demonstrował. - Pisał mi w listach, że jest z nim lepiej - Remus szepnął Harry'emu do ucha. - Ale nie wiem jak wiele mogę mu ufać w tym temacie.

\- Jest z nim lepiej - powiedział Harry i przerwał na moment, kiedy Remus odstawiał go na ziemię. - I pogodziłem się z Connorem.

\- Zauważyłem - powiedział Remus, przechylając lekko głowę. Harry podejrzewał, że wyłapuje zapach pogodnego zamieszania w powietrzu, zamiast strachu i napięcia, o ile to wszystko miało zapach. - A co z tobą i twoimi rodzicami?

Harry zamrugał.

\- Z nimi się nie pokłóciłem, Remusie

\- Bo nie miałeś okazji.

Remus zaprowadził go z powrotem do fotela, z którego Harry przed chwilą zeskoczył, jednego z wielu w salonie Potterów. Kiedy usiadł naprzeciw niego, Harry zrozumiał, że Remus chciał z nim porozmawiać na osobności. Trzymał głowę w górze, sprzeciwiając się dziwnej chęci spuszczenia oczu. Nie miał _niczego_ do ukrycia; był prawie pewien, że nie. Jeśli mógł być szczery ze swoją matką, Syriuszem i teraz nawet ze swoim ojcem, to z Remusem też. Mimo to, intensywny wzrok, jakim Remus go mierzył, przyśpieszył mu nieco puls i oddech.

\- Chcę się dowiedzieć - powiedział cicho Remus - co powiedzieli ci o tym, co... co ci zrobili jak byłeś mały.

\- A ile wiesz? - zapytał wprost Harry. Ta rozmowa będzie niemożliwa do przeprowadzenia, jeśli najpierw nie wybada gruntu i nie sprawdzi, o jakich tematach musi mówić ostrożnie.

\- Prawie nic - przyznał Remus. - Lily powiedziała mi część, ale potem zaczęła się wycofywać, mówiąc, że to jeszcze nie pora. Obiecała, że wszystko mi powie jak znowu będziesz w domu. - Zamknął oczy i westchnął, a Harry zobaczył ciemne kręgi pod jego oczami i chorobliwą bladość jego policzków, które wcześniej zignorował, tłumacząc sobie tym, że pełnia dopiero co przeminęła. Teraz już nie był taki pewien, że to tylko o pełnię chodziło. - Byłem cierpliwy, Harry, bo nie wchodzi się tak po prostu do domu wieloletnich przyjaciół i oskarża ich o maltretowanie starszego syna...

\- Maltretowanie? - zaperzył się Harry. Teraz już był pewien, że powinien był wysłać Remusa od razu do Lily. Wtedy nie miałby takich niedorzecznych pomysłów. - Nikt mnie tu nie maltretował, Remusie! Po prostu dostałem trochę dodatkowego treningu. Nauczyli mnie bezróżdżkowej magii, zwyczajów czystokrwistych i tym podobnych. _Sam_ się zresztą chciałem tego nauczyć.

Remus otworzył oczy i choć jego spojrzenie było łagodne, dla Harry'ego wciąż zdawało się przeszywające i uważał, że to po prostu niesprawiedliwe.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Co dlaczego? - Harry potarł głowę. Bolała. - Czemu chciałem się tego wszystkiego nauczyć? Przecież _zawsze_ ciągnęło mnie do nauki, Remusie, sam dobrze o tym wiesz. Jak tak teraz o tym pomyślę, to aż dziwne, że nie skończyłem w Ravenclawie...

\- Nie o tym mówię - powiedział Remus. - Czemu to ciebie tak trenowała? Przecież to Connor ma stawić czoła Sam Wiesz, Komu. Więcej sensu miałoby trenowanie jego, nie ciebie. - Zadrżał. - Chociaż i tak myślę, że tego też nie powinna robić. Connor będzie się uczył w miarę dorastania. Po prostu... to okrutne skazywać swoje dziecko na życie treningu i dedykacji tylko dlatego, że się obawiasz, że...

Zamilkł nagle, po czym wydał z siebie zduszony dźwięk.

\- Och Harry - szepnął.

Harry prawie go nie słyszał. W głowie mu tętniło i musiał z bólu zamknąć oczy. Pod powiekami przemykały mu błyski ognia, który szalał w jego umyśle. Czuł jak Sylarana, która pilnowała uważnie pudełka, obraca się z sykiem. Ale nie mogła powstrzymać agonii, która coraz bardziej szalała w jego umyśle, czy pieśni feniksa, która dzwoniła w uszach Harry'ego, aż ten nie poczuł jak wszystkie jego myśli wibrują razem z nią.

\- Remus.

Harry z trudem otworzył oczy i obrócił głowę. Lily stała w przejściu przedsionka z oczami szeroko otwartymi ze zgrozy. Potrząsnęła głową i podbiegła do Harry'ego.

Harry zamknął oczy z powrotem i pozwolił, by ogarnęła go ciemność. Za bardzo wszystko go bolało, żeby był w stanie dłużej pozostać przytomnym. Słyszał odległe nawoływania Sylarany, ale nie był w stanie na nie odpowiedzieć. Ogień ogarnął wszystko, niosąc się na pieśni feniksa.

* * *

\- Harry.

Harry słyszał głos, ale nie chciał na niego odpowiedzieć. Skulił się w swoim łóżku i dygotał od czasu do czasu. Jego głowa była gorąca, jakby nagle ogarnęła go straszna gorączka.

\- Harry - powiedział ponownie głos. To był głos ich matki. - Przyszłam do ciebie z lekami i jedzeniem, ale twoja locusta nie przestaje na mnie syczeć.

Harry z wysiłkiem otworzył oczy. Od razu zobaczył Sylaranę, na ziemi pomiędzy jego łóżkiem a matką, nie odrywającą wzroku od Lily i kiwającą łbem na boki. Jej syk to była wiązanka gróźb, ciąg słów, które tylko Harry mógł zrozumieć. Zadrżał, bo w jej tonie nie było śladu droczenia się, do którego przywykł.

\- _Podejdź do niego, to cię zabiję. Nie chcę, bo jesteś mu droga, z przyczyn których nie pojmuję, ale tknij go tylko, a cię ukąszę. Jad najpierw wywoła konwulsje. Potem nie będziesz w stanie oddychać. Następnie rozpuści ci żołądek i wyleje z niego cały kwas, który pożre cię od środka. Podejdź bliżej, a to właśnie cię spotka. Podejdź do niego, to cię zabiję._

\- Sylarana - Harry zawołał ją słabo. Jego matka drgnęła i wiedział po tym, że mówi w wężomowie, ale nie wiedział co innego może uspokoić locustę, więc mówił tak dalej. - Przepuść ją, proszę. Nie chce mnie skrzywdzić, obiecuję.

\- _Skrzywdzi. Już to zrobiła. Szkoda, że cię wcześniej nie spotkałam, gdybym wiedziała, że tu mieszkasz, to otrułabym ją lata temu. Jesteś moim człowiekiem. Chronię cię przed innymi wężami. Ona jest jednym z nich._

\- Proszę cię - szepnął Harry. - Naprawdę tego chcę.

Wiedział, że nie może do niczego zmusić Sylarany, więc nawet nie próbował. Zamiast tego skoncentrował się, otwierając przed nią wszystkie swoje myśli i pozwalając jej zobaczyć jak bardzo nie chciał śmierci Lily. Może teraz był skołowany i nie mógł znaleźć swojego celu, ale był _pewien_ , że nie chce zobaczyć co się stanie jak locusta ją ukąsi.

\- _Mógłbyś się odwrócić_ \- zaproponowała Sylarana, ale w jej głosie pojawiała się niepewność.

\- Proszę - szepnął Harry.

Sylarana zawróciła i wślizgnęła się na łóżko, owijając się z powrotem wokół jego ramienia. Ale pozostała na widoku, a jej język przeszywał powietrze ze złością, kiedy Lily podeszła do łóżka i ostrożnie położyła tacę z jedzeniem obok łóżka. Lily z kolei nie odrywała wzroku od węża. Zanurzyła niewielki ręcznik w misce z wodą i podała go Harry'emu. Ten przyjął go i przyłożył sobie do czoła. Zamknął oczy i westchnął. Chłód okładu nieco łagodził ból.

\- Harry - szepnęła jego matka. - Harry, musisz mnie teraz posłuchać. Mam lek na ból głowy ze sobą, ale najpierw musisz mi powiedzieć, jak to wygląda. Co widzisz, kiedy zamkniesz oczy?

To przynajmniej było łatwe pytanie i Harry mógł bez problemu na nie odpowiedzieć.

\- Języki ognia - powiedział. - Niektóre jaśniejsze od innych. Były wyjątkowo jasne kiedy Remus ze mną rozmawiał. - Prawie nie pamiętał, o czym rozmawiali z Remusem, ale zdołał otworzyć oczy, ciekaw jak na to zareaguje Lily. - I nad nim dominuje pieśń. To chyba feniks, jak Fawkes.

Pierwszy raz w życiu zobaczył jak jego matka panikuje.

Cała zesztywniała, a jej zielone oczy się przeszkliły. Po chwili je zamknęła i pochyliła głowę. Po chwili dotarło go Harry'ego, że Lily płacze. Chciał usiąść na łóżku i jakoś ją pocieszyć, ale Sylarana syknęła na niego ostrzegawczo, do tego w głowie wciąż mu tętniło od bólu, więc wolał się nie ruszać.

\- Och Harry - powiedziała wreszcie Lily, przysiadając na brzegu jego łóżka. Zignorowała syknięcie Sylarany. Była tak skupiona na Harrym, że ten miał wrażenie, że nawet nie usłyszała locusty. - To się nie miało zdarzyć. Nie doszłoby do tego, gdyby nie atak Toma Riddle'a. Tak bardzo poszatkowało ci to umysł, że zanieczyszczenie zaklęcia zaczęło się przebijać. Lepiej jak takie coś pozostaje zagrzebane na samym dnie umysłu. - Złapała go za rękę. - Wiem, jak sprawić, żeby ból sobie poszedł. Ufasz mi?

Harry kiwnął głową bez wahania, po czym zamarł z cichym jękiem, bo jego umysł zabolał jeszcze bardziej.

\- Dobrze - szepnęła Lily. - Harry, czy wierzysz, że niewinność i cnota Connora są niezbędne do pokonania Voldemorta?

\- Tak.

Spora część bólu nagle się ulotniła. Harry drżącą ręką dotknął skroni, ale przypomniał sobie, że miał słuchać matki. Lily pochyliła się nad nim, a jej oczy stały się całym jego światem.

\- Czy wierzysz, że poddałbyś wszystko, gdyby cię tylko o to poprosił? - zapytała Lily.

\- Oczywiście. - Harry nie rozumiał, czemu zmuszała go do powtórzenia swoich przysiąg, ale wyglądała jakby naprawdę chciała to usłyszeć, więc czemu nie? Poza tym, to sama prawda. - Nie tylko w to wierzę, zrobiłbym to.

\- Nawet swoich przyjaciół? - Palce Lily pogłaskały jego nadgarstek.

\- Tak.

\- Nawet swoje życie?

\- Tak.

\- Nawet swojego węża?

Sylarana zasyczała groźnie, ale Harry znał prawdę. Też musiała ją znać, bo odpowiedź rozbrzmiała w jego umyśle zanim jeszcze ją powiedział.

\- Tak - szepnął.

Nie chciał, tak samo jak nie chciałby przerywać swojej przyjaźni z Draconem, ale Connor miał pierwszeństwo. To była niepodważalna prawda. A kiedy był z Lily cały skomplikowany świat, który był poza Doliną Godryka i wymówki, jakie robił, żeby być częścią Slytherinu i przyjacielem Dracona rozpływały się razem z pragnieniem, by Connor wreszcie dorósł. Tutaj była tylko prostota. Tutaj była tylko wiara.

Jego gorączka opadła równie raptownie co się zaczęła.

Lily odetchnęła szybko.

\- Dobrze, Harry - powiedziała. - Bardzo dobrze A teraz... myślę, że czas ci o czymś powiedzieć. - Jej palce przejechały po jego czole, głaszcząc jego bliznę i odsuwając na bok mokry ręcznik. _I dobrze_ , pomyślał Harry, nie odrywając od niej wzroku. Już go nie potrzebował. Znacznie bardziej potrzebował prawdy, która sprawiła, że jej oczy zapłonęły pasją i głęboko pielęgnowaną wiarą. - Była... przepowiednia, Harry. Przepowiednia na temat Connora. Stąd wiemy na pewno, że jego dobroć i cnota są tak niezbędne do pokonania Voldemorta.

Harry kiwnął powoli głową. Czasami podejrzewał coś takiego, ale nigdy nie wiedział na pewno.

\- Ale przepowiednie to najdziksza forma wróżbiarstwa - szepnęła Lily. - Jest wysoka szansa na to, że mogą znaczyć coś zupełnie innego. Wciąż się spełni, ale może mieć zupełnie inne znaczenie niż pozwalała na to interpretacja w noc, w którą została wypowiedziana. W tym przypadku wiedzieliśmy, z powodu innych szczegółów, o których mowa w przepowiedni, że chodzi o Connora. I ty też jesteś w przepowiedni, Harry. Musieliśmy mieć pewność, że odegrasz swoją rolę, że będziesz chronił Connora. Inaczej spotkałby się z ciemnością i to by zniszczyło całą jego dobroć i miłość, a nas skazało na zagładę. Musieliśmy zrobić co w naszej mocy, żeby cię zamknąć w tej roli, ukształtować cię w ten sposób, żeby przepowiednia nie mogła nagle z was zrezygnować i zmienić celu, którego byśmy nie znali i nie moglibyśmy otoczyć opieką. To byłby ktoś, kogo Voldemort mógłby bez problemu zabić. _Wszystko_ w przepowiedni musiało się sprawdzić. _Musiałeś_ kochać Connora ponad wszystko inne. Nie mogliśmy ryzykować, że będzie inaczej. Rozumiesz? - Jej oczy znowu się zaszkliły od łez. - Tak strasznie mi _przykro_ , synku.

Harry lekko pokręcił głową. Ostatnie ślady po bólu zniknęły. Czuł się spokojny i śpiący, i nie bardzo chciało mu się roztrząsać teraz tego za co właściwie jego matka usiłuje go przeprosić

\- Oczywiście - powiedział sennie. - Rozumiem. I tak bym wybrał taką rolę. Podoba mi się to, kim jestem. - Ziewnął. - Mogłaś mi już wcześniej powiedzieć o przepowiedni.

Więcej łez opadło z jej oczu, a Harry nie rozumiał, czemu, ale po chwili i tak już spał, więc to nie miało znaczenia.

* * *

Lily powoli zabrała ręce z twarzy swojego syna i złożyła je na podołku. Cała się trzęsła. Było tak blisko... nigdy się tego nie spodziewali... nigdy nawet nie _przypuszczali_. Światło i pieśń w głowie Harry'ego to była broń ostatniego ratunku. Żeby znalazły się tak blisko powierzchni jego umysłu...

 _To wszystko wina Voldemorta_ , przypomniała sobie. _To on jest źródłem całego zła, jakie spotkało tę rodzinę._

Otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła, że locusta ją obserwuje. Jej zielone oczy napełniały Lily niepokojem. Syknęła na nią, brzmiała na złą. Lily wstała i ostrożnie odsunęła się od łóżka.

Poczuła jak ogarnia ją przytłaczające zmęczenie i smutek. Nie chciała teraz niczego innego jak wyjść z pokoju i przytulić się do Jamesa. Teraz wiedział już tyle co ona. Po wielu miesiącach kłótni, podczas których musiała go trzymać z dala od Harry'ego na wypadek gdyby jego widok zmienił niepewne postanowienie Jamesa, wreszcie udało jej się przekonać go, że sprawy najlepiej stały tak jak teraz.

Trzeba było jeszcze stawić czoła Remusowi.

Ale odkryła, że nie może oderwać oczu od Harry'ego. Po chwili wahania podeszła do niego znowu i pocałowała jego bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy. To _była_ zwykła blizna po kawałku gruzu, który opadł z sufitu, uspokajała siebie. Nie mogła znaczyć nic innego. _Nie pozwolą jej_ znaczyć cokolwiek innego.

Dotknęła kieszeni swojej szaty i poczuła w niej list, który dostała od Dumbledore'a. Pisał do niej o pieśni feniksa w umyśle Harry'ego i o tym, że podał mu miecz Gryffindora. Być może się mylili. Być może trzeba było poddać to jeszcze jednemu testowi.

A miecz _sparzył_ Harry'ego. Nie mogli poddawać w wątpliwość znaczenia tej wiadomości.

 _Nie_ , pomyślała Lily, wychodząc z pokoju żeby znaleźć swojego męża i ich przyjaciela. _To nie może niczego innego oznaczać. Mieliśmy rację. Dobrze wychowaliśmy Connora i Harry'ego._


	27. Ojciec i Syn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział jest naprawdę okrutny, na wiele różnych sposobów.

Harry'ego obudziły odgłosy kłótni. Zamrugał i dotknął czoła. Czuł się dobrze, jego umysł był spokojny i czysty, nawet jeśli wciąż był lekko oszołomiony. Po chwili zastanowienia doszedł do wniosku, że to pewnie dlatego, że niewiele zjadł, więc usiadł i sięgnął po tacę, którą jego matka zostawiła obok łóżka. Chleb i zupa były zimne, ale zjadliwe w jego stanie. Tak czy inaczej, to był dobry trening przed przyszłością. Na polu walki nie będzie mógł być wybredny.

Ktoś znowu zaczął krzyczeć i Harry spojrzał z niepokojem w stronę drzwi akurat kiedy Sylarana spięła się na jego ramieniu.

\- _Chciałam ukąsić wszystkich, którzy weszli do twojego pokoju, poza wilkołakiem._

\- Ale nikogo nie ukąsiłaś, prawda? - zapytał Harry, przełykając zimną zupę z niepokojem. Usilnie starał się ignorować jak obślizgłe już były te warzywa. - Proszę, powiedz że nie.

- _Nie. Podziel się zupą. Wilkołak i twój króliczy ojciec teraz się kłócą. Mam nadzieję, że wilkołak go pożre._ \- Sylarana ześlizgnęła mu się po ręce, oparła kark o brzeg miski i zanurzyła pysk w zupie, siąpiąc ją. Zerknęła na niego oczami o niemal takim samym kolorze co jego. - _Ile pamiętasz z tego, co się stało zanim zasnąłeś?_

Harry potrząsnął głową.

\- Niewiele. Wiem, że moja matka potwierdziła istnienie przepowiedni, a Remus... Remus był o coś zły... O co...

Wtedy odgłosy kłótni zaczęły się zbliżać w jego kierunku i zrobiły się na tyle głośne, że mógł zrozumieć poszczególne słowa. Harry podejrzewał wcześniej, że to jedna z niekończących się kłótni Remusa i Syriusza, kiedy ten drugi wychodził pić i podrywać kobiety. Często je słyszał, kiedy ci jeszcze mieszkali z nimi w Dolinie Godryka. Ale teraz słyszał, że to jego ojciec kłóci się z Remusem. Spiął się cały i nasłuchiwał.

\- ...zabiorę Harry'ego ze sobą - mówił Remus, a Harry jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał, żeby w jego głosie było aż tyle surowego gniewu. - Na _Merlina_ , James, czy ty nie widzisz, że on tu cierpi? Wciąż nie wiem, co Lily mu robi, bo wycofała się przede mną, kiedy widziała, że nie może mnie przekonać, ale wiem, że trzeba go stąd zabrać. Zabiorę go do Dumbledore'a.

\- Nie rozumiesz, Remusie! - James brzmiał, jakby powtarzał to już od jakiegoś czasu. - Ja też z początku nie rozumiałem. Ale obiecuję ci, wszystko jest tak, jak być powinno. Gdybyś tylko usiadł i pozwolił, żeby Lily ci wyjaśniła...

Remus przerwał mu warknięciem. Harry zamrugał. Remus był _łagodny_. Robił wszystko, co było w jego mocy, by nie przypominać ludziom, że jest wilkołakiem. To, że teraz tak jawnie to okazywał przechodziło wszelkie pojęcie.

\- A czemu _ty_ mi tego nie wyjaśnisz, James? - zapytał Remus z warkotem ukrytym za tymi słowami. - Jeśli tak dobrze to rozumiesz, jeśli cię przekonała, to mi to wyjaśnij. _Teraz, James._

Harry usłyszał głośny huk, jakby jego ojciec został pchnięty i wylądował na drzwiach jego sypialni.

\- Remusie - Harry usłyszał jego przepełniony błaganiem głos. - Jest tak _wiele_ rzeczy, których nie rozumiesz, tak wiele rzeczy, które jeszcze nie nastąpiły.

\- Wymień jedną.

\- Wiesz o przepowiedni - powiedział James.

\- Tak. - Remus brzmiał, jakby wygryzł to słowo, a jego głos był bliżej. Harry zadrżał i objął się, walcząc z pragnieniem wyjścia z sypialni. Nie wiedział jednak do czego jego widok może sprowokować Remusa. Wyglądało na to, że już zdenerwował Remusa, choć nie mógł sobie przypomnieć czym. - I wiem, że to was w żaden sposób nie tłumaczy, James. W przepowiedni nie ma _nic_ na temat zmuszenia jednego z synów do opanowania bezróżdżkowej magii zanim ten skończył dwanaście lat.

\- To było jedno z wymagań - powiedział James. - Remusie, byłeś tam, tej nocy... wróciłeś zanim wszystko się uspokoiło... wiesz, co widzieliśmy, co czuliśmy...

\- _Niech cię cholera, James_ \- powiedział Remus, a Harry się wzdrygnął. - To o _to_ w tym wszystkim chodzi? Wydawało mi się, że ci to minęło jak się zaprzyjaźniłeś ze mną w szkole. Jak ktoś, kto się nie bał przyjaźni z wilkołakiem, może się bać własnego syna? - Brzmiał teraz bardziej jakby był zmęczony, a nie zły. - A teraz zejdź mi z drogi. Zabieram Harry'ego ze sobą.

\- Remusie, nie zmuszaj mnie do zrobienia ci krzywdy - szepnął James. - Proszę cię. Straciliśmy Petera. Nie chcę stracić i ciebie.

\- Być może, _być może_ wybaczę ci to wszystko kiedyś, jeśli teraz zejdziesz mi z drogi - powiedział Remus. - Przepuść mnie.

Nastała dłuższa chwila ciszy, po czym Harry usłyszał szelesty i szuranie. W następnej chwili drzwi się otworzyły i Remus wszedł do pokoju. Jego oczy od razu spoczęły na Harrym. Westchnął głęboko i podszedł do niego, przytulając go mocno w sposób, który Harry uznał za cokolwiek dziwny.

\- Przeżyłeś - Remus szepnął mu do ucha. - Ale Merlin jeden wie jak wiele jeszcze zniesiesz zanim coś w tobie pięknie. Nie mam zamiaru pozwolić ci tego dłużej znosić. Chodź, Harry. Muszę cię stąd zabrać. Dumbledore będzie wiedział co robić. Już kiedyś chronił ludzi przed ich własnymi rodzinami. No chodź.

Podniósł Harry'ego z łóżka. Harry zaczął mu się opierać, po części dlatego, że wciąż był tylko w piżamie.

\- Nie rozumiem, Remusie - powiedział. - Czemu uważasz, że ktoś zrobi mi krzywdę, jeśli tu zostanę? Obiecuję, nigdy mnie nie uderzyli.

\- Wiem - powiedział Remus, choć w jego głosie słychać było wahanie tak wyraźne, że to aż bolało Harry'ego. - Ale zrobili inne rzeczy, Harry. Nie wiem nawet, jak wiele. Ale wiem, że są źli.

\- Wcale _nie_ \- powiedział Harry, czując jak jego głowa znowu zaczyna boleć. Jak mrugnął, zobaczył przelotnie liźnięcie ognia za powiekami. - Gdybyś tylko wszystko zrozumiał, Remusie, zobaczyłbyś, że...

\- Odstaw go, Remusie.

Harry wyjrzał zza ramienia Remusa. James stał w drzwiach jego sypialni, w jednej ręce trzymając różdżkę, a w drugiej... coś innego. Harry zmarszczył brwi. Wyglądało mu to na jakiś nóż, ale nie rozumiał, po co jego ojcu byłby potrzebny nóż, skoro już ma różdżkę.

Remus kręcił głową, obracając się, nie luzując w żaden sposób uścisku na Harrym.

\- To już za długo trwało, James. Ja...

Zamarł i wydał z siebie zduszony warkot, który Harry nie tylko usłyszał, ale też poczuł jego wibracje w piersi i gardle.

\- Srebro - szepnął Remus. - Ty mi naprawdę grozisz srebrem. James, co się z tobą stało?

Wtedy Harry rozpoznał trzymany przez jego ojca nóż. Pochodził z zestawu ozdobnych sztyletów, których Lily czasami używała do rysowania run. Światło na nim migotało i Harry pomyślał, że to pewnie dlatego, że Jamesowi drżały ręce, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Najważniejsze teraz było to, że w ogóle po niego sięgnął.

Huncwoci musieli się zmierzyć z kolejną zdradą. Tym razem była ona jakoś związana z Harrym, chociaż ten nie mógł sobie za nic przypomnieć co się stało. Zaczął się wyrywać.

\- Proszę cię, Remusie, odstaw mnie - szepnął.

\- Nie wiesz o czym mówisz, Harry - powiedział Remus. Nie poruszył się, ale zaczął warczeć w sposób, od którego ręce Jamesa zatrzęsły się jeszcze bardziej. - Mogę sobie wywalczyć drogę na zewnątrz.

\- Ale nie chcę, żebyś przeze mnie stracił swoich przyjaciół! - Harry szepnął rozpaczliwie. - _Proszę_ cię, Remusie. Obiecuję ci, oni nie chcą mnie skrzywdzić. Ale ty powinieneś już iść, musisz stąd wyjść.

Remus stał przez dłuższą chwilę w bezruchu. Wreszcie powoli, wyraźnie wbrew własnej woli, odłożył Harry'ego do łóżka. Odsunął się od niego, podnosząc ręce do góry, a James wskazał mu ostrzem drzwi.

\- To ty nie wiesz, o czym mówisz, Remusie - powiedział cicho, ale stanowczo. - I póki tego nie zrozumiesz, nie mogę od ciebie oczekiwać rozsądku.

\- Idę porozmawiać z Dumbledore'em - powiedział Remus, mijając go, idąc bokiem. - Naprawdę, James. Myślę, że poszaleliście tu wszyscy. Tylko on będzie w stanie sprawić, żebyście przejrzeli na oczy.

\- Świetnie - powiedział James. - Porozmawiaj z Albusem. On ci wszystko wyjaśni.

Remus obnażył zęby. Harry nigdy nie uważał ich za groźne, aż do tej pory, kiedy Remus miał lekko opuszczoną głowę i skupione brązowe oczy, a pokój wypełniał zapach wściekłego, dzikiego zwierzęcia.

\- Jeśli ty lub Lily skrzywdzicie go zanim tu wrócę - powiedział miękko Remus - to obiecuję ci, że się zemszczę.

James pobladł. Musiał przełknąć ślinę kilka razy, zanim wrócił mu głos.

\- Dumbledore ci wszystko wyjaśni. Obiecuję ci, Lunatyku.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak - powiedział Remus i kłapnął zębami w jego kierunku. James upuścił nóż. Remus nie zbliżył się do niego, ale jego spojrzenie było pełne mrocznych emocji, które z kolei wywołały u Harry'ego poczucie winy. - Nie masz już do tego prawa.

Odwrócił się i wyszedł, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. James stał dalej przy łóżku, tak cicho, że Harry chwilę potem usłyszał _trzask_ aportacji Remusa, kiedy ten znalazł się poza osłonami.

Wtedy James usiadł na brzegu łóżka Harry'ego i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Harry zawahał się. Chciał pocieszyć swojego ojca, ale bał się, że jak go dotknie, to Jamesie coś pęknie. Ostatnio Harry odkrywał w sobie dziwny talent do denerwowania ludzi.

\- Już dobrze, Harry - szepnął James po chwili, podnosząc głowę i patrząc na niego. Jego orzechowe oczy były bystre, choć zmęczone w sposób, który przypominał Harry'emu o Connorze, kiedy ten myślał, że nie jest Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. - Chodź tutaj. - Wyciągnął ręce i Harry wgramolił się w jego objęcia i oparł głowę o pierś swojego ojca, słysząc silne bicie jego serca.

James pogłaskał go po głowie.

\- Rozumiesz, czemu musimy cię tu trzymać, prawda Harry?

\- Oczywiście - powiedział Harry. - Nie wiem, co tak zdenerwowało Remusa. Znaczy, ty _wiesz_ , prawda? Wiesz, że mama mnie wytrenowała i dlaczego, i o wszystkim czego się nauczyłem?

\- Oczywiście - powiedział James. - Ale całe miesiące zajęło mi przyjęcie tego do wiadomości. A jestem twoim ojcem. Nic dziwnego, że Lunatykowi zajmie to dłużej. Jest ojcem chrzestnym Connora i zawsze miał... miękkie serce. - Zaśmiał się. Śmiech nie brzmiał szczerze. - Ale rozumiem twój trening, Harry. I wiem, czemu był niezbędny.

Harry poczuł, jak czający się ból głowy zanika. Kiwnął głową, a James mocniej go przytulił.

\- Połóż się z powrotem do łóżka, Harry - powiedział chwilę później. - Mam wrażenie, że jeszcze nie do końca wyzdrowiałeś.

Harry pozwolił Jamesowi położyć się do łóżka i otulić kołdrą. To było dziwne uczucie, chociaż miłe. Harry nie był przyzwyczajony do tego rodzaju traktowania kiedy nie był chory albo ciężko ranny, a wtedy zazwyczaj wiedział, czemu leży w łóżku. Tym razem naprawdę nic nie pamiętał.

James usiadł na łóżku i pochylił się nad nim, muskając dłonią jego czoło, tak samo jak Lily wcześniej, kiedy przyszła się z nim zobaczyć. Patrzył na niego zupełnie poważnie. Harry spojrzał mu w oczy, mrużąc lekko swoje, bo padające z okna promienie słońca oświecały twarz jego ojca.

\- Czy twoja matka powiedziała ci o złapaniu Lestrange'ów? - zapytał.

Harry zamrugał.

\- Nie. Powiedziała, że to twoja historia do opowiedzenia, tato. Opowiesz mi ją teraz?

Poczuł jak jego serce przyśpiesza. W zeszłym roku stawił czoła Bellatrix i Rodolphusowi Lestrange'om i żałował wówczas, że nie zna metod ich walki, jakich się zaklęć po nich spodziewać. Wyglądało na to, że wreszcie przyjdzie mu się dowiedzieć. Jeśli kiedyś ponownie ich spotka - a kiedyś to nastąpi; prędzej czy później wszyscy śmierciożercy wrócą do Voldemorta, kiedy ten znajdzie sposób na powrót do żywych - to ta wiedza naprawdę może się przydać.

\- Tak - szepnął James. - To było zaraz po ataku na nas, wiesz? Ty i Connor wciąż się leczyliście, kiedy otrzymaliśmy informację, że Lestrange'owie zaatakowali Longbottomów i torturowali biednego Franka i Alice do szaleństwa. A może raczej powinienem powiedzieć _Bellatrix_ to zrobiła - dodał, krzywiąc się lekko. - Rodolphus nigdy nie był aż tak niebezpieczny jak ona. Aurorzy niemal ich złapali, kiedy opuszczali dom Longbottomów, ale ci zdołali się aportować i nie byli w stanie ich nigdzie namierzyć. Zwrócili się do mnie, ponieważ wiedzieli, że Bellatrix była z domu Blacków, a ja byłem przyjacielem Syriusza i wiedziałem, gdzie się znajdują posiadłości rodziny Blacków, więc mogłem się domyślić, gdzie się ukryli.

\- Czemu nie wysłali Syriusza? - zapytał Harry.

James zamknął oczy i odetchnął ciężko.

\- To było... dwa dni po ataku - powiedział. - Zdrada Petera uderzyła Syriusza najmocniej z nas wszystkich. Był w ministerstwie kiedy przesłuchiwano Petera. Mam wrażenie, że nie spał po tym przez dwa, może trzy dni. Musiał usłyszeć każdy szczegół, każde wyznanie. Ale ja nie. Chciałem za to... chciałem coś _zabić_ , kogoś skrzywdzić. Prawie was straciliśmy. - Uścisnął ramię Harry'ego przez krótką chwilę. - Aurorzy dali mi cel i powód, żeby ich szukać. A kiedy usłyszałem, co spotkało Franka i Alice, wściekłem się jeszcze bardziej. Neville przeżył, ale mógł zginąć. Był w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie. I co, gdybyśmy byli w domu, kiedy Voldemort zaatakował, Harry? Nas też by pozabijał. Zostalibyście sierotami. Tak łatwo moglibyście się znaleźć w sytuacji Neville'a. Chciałem naszpikować Bellatrix tyloma zaklęciami, żeby się wiła i wrzeszczała. Myślę, że to był jedyny moment w moim życiu, kiedy byłem gotów rzucić Cruciatusa. - Westchnął. - Aportowałem się do rodzinnego domu, o którym opowiadał mi Syriusz, niewielkiego domku w lesie, w którym spędzał wakacje z kuzynami. Nikogo tam nie było, ale znalazłem ślady świadczące o tym, że ktoś był wcześniej i wiadomość w kodzie, który Syriusz nauczył mnie odczytywać. Kierowała brata Rodolphusa, Rabastana, i każdego zdolnego odczytać ten kod, by aportowali się za Lestrange'ami do innego bezpiecznego schronienia Blacków. Ten dom znałem bardzo dobrze, Syriusza tam wychowano jak był mały.

\- Grimmauld Place - szepnął Harry, przypominając sobie historie, które opowiadał mu Syriusz.

James kiwnął lekko głową. Wciąż nie otworzył oczu.

\- Tak. Więc aportowałem się tam. Udało mi się sprawdzić większość domu zanim mnie znaleźli. Widzisz, oni oczekiwali towarzystwa, ale natury śmierciożerczej i byli absolutnie pewni, że nikt ich tam nie znajdzie. Powaliłem Rodolphusa kiedy ten jeszcze szukał swojej różdżki. A potem stawiłem czoła Bellatrix. - James zacisnął powieki, jakby próbował powstrzymać łzy. - _Walczyliśmy_ , Harry. Jeszcze nigdy nie byłem aż taki zły. Jeszcze nigdy tak bardzo nie chciałem kogoś zabić. Ale Bellatrix to potężna wiedźma...

Harry zadrżał, przypominając sobie klątwy, które na niego rzuciła i kiwnął głową.

\- Do tego miała znacznie więcej doświadczenia w tym rodzaju nienawiści. Przyparła mnie do muru, ominęła wszystkie zaklęcia. Tak się wypaliłem, że byłem pewien, że nie będę w stanie rzucić żadnego zaklęcia więcej. Wyśmiała mnie i nawet to nie dodało mi sił, choć pewnie tak by się stało jak jeszcze byliśmy w szkole. A potem... potem powiedziała... "To ja powinnam była odwiedzić twój dom, Potter i tak pewnie by było, gdyby tylko Glizdogon był nieco rozsądniejszy. Szkoda, że nie był. Tak bardzo lubię słyszeć wrzaski dzieci zwijających się pod _Crucio_."

Harry bez problemu mógł to sobie wyobrazić: Bellatrix stojąca nad jego ojcem i jej przepełniony kpiną głos i James, z pochyloną głową, którego oczy nagle rozpalają się na nowo ogniem.

\- I co zrobiłeś? - szepnął Harry.

\- Trzymałem ją pod _Crucio_ przez dziesięć minut - odpowiedział James.

Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać; zatrzęsło nim, po czym podniósł głowę i patrzył na swojego ojca z niedowierzaniem. James był _łagodny_. Och, to nie był ten sam tym łagodności co u Remusa - krzyczał i karał ich kiedy trzeba było - ale nie miał też w sobie surowości ich matki. James raczej wolał zbyć wszystko śmiechem niż ich rugać. Do tego Harry nigdy nie widział go rzucającego klątwy, tylko małe przekleństwa dla żartów na Syriusza, który zawsze mógł mu się odwdzięczyć pięknym za nadobne.

\- Co? - zapytał wreszcie Harry.

\- Tak - powiedział James. Na jego twarzy pojawił się bardzo dziwny uśmiech. Harry uznał, że mu się on naprawdę nie podoba. - Zrobiłem jej to, co ona zrobiła Frankowi i Alice - chociaż znając ją, pewnie zmieniała intensywność klątwy i rzucała ją z przerwami, żeby ich złamać. Ale wydaje mi się, że to poniekąd przeze mnie trafiła już na wpół oszalała do Azkabanu.

Przysunął się do Harry'ego, wciąż nie otwierając oczu.

\- Po zdaniu ich do rąk aurorów, złożyłem swoją rezygnację. Po części z konieczności i to właśnie powiedziałem Remusowi i Syriuszowi kiedy mnie o to zapytali. Musieliśmy się schować za osłonami żeby was wychować. Gdyby śmierciożercy - przepraszam, byli śmierciożercy - wiedzieli nawet w przybliżeniu gdzie nas szukać, przeczesaliby teren i znaleźliby twojego brata bez problemu. Lepiej było się trzymać blisko domu i wychodzić tylko wtedy, kiedy naprawdę nie było innego wyjścia.

\- Ale to nie wszystko - powiedział Harry, nie musząc pytać. Był pewien.

\- Nie - powiedział James. - Odkryłem w sobie coś, co mnie obrzydziło. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że jestem zdolny do torturowania kogoś. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć, ale jak już raz to zrobiłem, to chciałem to zrobić _jeszcze raz_. Wciąż mnie trzęsło, kiedy przekazywałem Bellatrix Moody'emu, chciałem rzucić na nią zaklęcie jeszcze raz, po raz ostatni zobaczyć jak się wije. I _moc_ jaka mnie wtedy przepełniła, Harry, ta moc była pokusą sama w sobie. Zrozumiałem wtedy jakiego rodzaju magii wyparli się moi dziadkowie, kiedy postanowili zignorować niektóre tradycje czystokrwistych i permanentnie poświęcić linię Potterów Światłu. To była moc Mroku. Wszyscy czarodzieje czystej krwi ją wyczuwają w pewnym stopniu. To jest moc, która potrafi poruszyć do głębi, która przepływając przez ciebie sprawi, że będziesz miał wrażenie, że jesteś w stanie zrobić absolutnie wszystko.

Harry zamknął oczy i przez chwilę siedział w kompletnym bezruchu, przypominając sobie magię, która mu odpowiedziała kiedy walczył z Riddle'em w grudniu.

\- Tradycje czystokrwistych, tańce i małżeństwa i cała ta reszta sprawiły, że ta moc tylko rosła w siłę - szeptał dalej James, a jego głos brzmiał jak szum płynącego w ciemnej jaskinii stumyka. - W ten sposób tworzono przerażających czarodziejów. Wyrzucano wszystkich, którzy nie umieli się kontrolować i tego właśnie większość ludzi nie potrafi zrozumieć; pamiętają tylko wygnania charłaków i wywyższanie się ponad czarodziejów, którzy mieli mniej mocy. Ale pozbywali się ze swoich szeregów też potężnych durni i tych, których uważali za niegodnych ich towarzystwa. Rodolphus nie żyłby, gdyby Lestrange'owie dalej trzymali się starych zwyczajów, a to, że Syriusz przeżył w rodzinie Blacków to prawdziwy cud. Bellatrix jednak przeżyłaby w takim świecie, podobnie jak Lucjusz Malfoy. To jest świat, jaki zobaczyłem, kiedy ją torturowałem. To jest świat, którzy moi dziadkowie poddali.

Przez dłuższą chwilę tylko siedział i oddychał. Harry wyciągnął rękę i poczuł bicie serca swojego ojca pod palcami, uderzenia tak szybkie jak u królika, do którego porównała go Sylarana.

 _Ten królik ma pazury_ , powiedziała Sylarana potulnie w jego głowie. _To mu muszę przyznać._

James otworzył wreszcie oczy i spojrzał na Harry'ego.

\- Głównym naszym problemem było właśnie żebyś czasem nie skończył w takim świecie, dlatego właśnie twoja matka nauczyła cię oddania dla twojego brata - powiedział. - Tańce by tu nie wystarczyły, nie gdybyś nauczył się ich dla siebie. One służą do przekierowania siły, ale nadają się tylko dla własnych korzyści. - Skrzywił się lekko na moment. - Nie bez powodu aż tylu czystokrwistych ląduje w Slytherinie.

Harry kiwnął głową.

\- Czyli kiedy tiara przydzieliła mnie do Slytherinu, myśleliście...

\- Twoja matka była przerażona - powiedział cicho James. - Ja nie wiedziałem wtedy jeszcze o twoim treningu. Ale bała się przez jakiś czas, że jej wszystkie wysiłki spełzły na niczym i że tak czy inaczej skończysz jako przerażający czarodziej. Teraz widzimy, że jest inaczej, że twoje oddanie bratu jest bezwarunkowe i nienaruszone.

Harry kiwnął głową, czując jak ciepło wypełnia mu pierś. Był rad, że jego rodzice to widzą. Wytrwa na tej drodze bez względu na to, czy inni mu uwierzą czy nie, ale miło mieć towarzystwo ludzi, którzy faktycznie cię rozumieją i doceniają to, co robisz.

\- A teraz powiedziała mi już wszystko - powiedział James. - W pierwszej chwili nie rozumiałem. Nawet ją przeklinałem, jeśli możesz to sobie wyobrazić. - Uśmiechnął się lekko i potrząsnął głową. - Ale przypomniała mi jak się czułem, kiedy złapałem Lestrange'ów. Nie jestem tak potężny jak ty, Harry, i nawet ja byłem trenowany od urodzenia jak opierać się tej pokucie, kłaniać się Światłu, być Gryfonem. A _i tak_ się temu poddałem, nawet jeśli trwało to tylko dziesięć minut.

Wyciągnął ręce i przytulił Harry'ego mocno do siebie.

\- Jesteś potężniejszy niż ja kiedykolwiek byłem, synu - szepnął. - Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na to, żebyś _kiedykolwiek_ czuł się tak jak ja wtedy, żebyś miał pokusę, żeby sprawić komuś aż tyle bólu. - Pocałował czoło Harry'ego. - Chcę, żebyś nigdy nie był w stanie rzucić _Crucio_. Do tego trzeba _chcieć_ sprawić komuś ból.

\- A potężniejszy czarodziej będzie pod większą pokusą, żeby to zrobić - szepnął Harry, myśląc znowu o Snape'ie i surowej magii, która miotała się i ślizgała pod jego ścisłą kontrolą. Och, kontrola Snape'a była absolutna, ale było aż nazbyt oczywiste, że jego tarcze nie były wynikiem treningu jak w przypadku Harry'ego, czy tańców i zwyczajów czystokrwistych, jak to było w przypadku Dracona. Nie, jego tarcze były wynikiem zmęczenia i doświadczenia tego, co się dzieje, kiedy taka moc robi co chce, zanim Snape przyciął jej skrzydła. Harry mu współczuł i za nic nie chciał skończyć jak on.

\- Och tak - szepnął James. - A ponieważ wielu potężnych czarodziejów pojawiało się w rodzinach czystej krwi, byli uczeni, żeby kontrolować się na sposoby, które stawiały ich rodzinę ponad wszystko i przeklinały wszystko inne... - Przycisnął Harry'ego do siebie jeszcze mocniej. - Remusowi pewnie wydaje się, że próbowaliśmy zrobić dokładnie to samo, skrzywiając ci umysł, żebyś służył wyłącznie swojej rodzinie. Ale w ten właśnie sposób Lily postanowiła okiełznać twoją moc, Harry, to był najlepszy sposób jaki mogła ci zaoferować. A mimo to, stale ma wrażenie, że to nie wystarczyło. Na przykład, kiedy kłócisz się z Connorem.

\- Czasami będę się z nim kłócił - powiedział stanowczo Harry. - Ale tylko dlatego, że chcę, żeby osiągnął sukces. Nigdy nie chciałbym zostać ministrem magii podczas gdy on by był tylko zwykłym czarodziejem.

James kiwnął głową.

\- Wreszcie sama to zauważa. I jestem pewien, że Dumbledore pomoże Remusowi dojść do takich samych wniosków.  
Powoli położył Harry'ego z powrotem do łóżka i pochylił się nad nim. Harry spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Przepraszam, że tak długo niczego nie zauważałem - szepnął James, głaszcząc czoło Harry'ego. - Lily przez długi czas nie uważała, że można było mi ufać. I pewnie miała rację. Po tym, co się stało z Lestrange'ami chciałem po prostu świeżego startu. Chciałem idealnego rodzinnego życia. Nie chciałem, żeby świat zewnętrzny nam w tym przeszkadzał. Więc pozwoliła, żeby tylko wasza dwójka zajęła się światem, podczas gdy ja z Connorem bawiliśmy się w zasięgu osłon, myśląc tylko o naszej rodzinie.

\- A teraz? - szepnął Harry. - Nie nienawidzisz mnie, czy coś?

\- Oczywiście, że nie! - powiedział zszokowany James. - Kocham cię. Przykro mi tylko, że w tak młodym wieku spadły na ciebie takie problemy, Harry. Szkoda, że musiałeś się urodzić z takimi potężnymi pokładami magii, albo że nie zostałeś przydzielony do Gryffindoru, gdzie spędzałbyś czas w otoczeniu ludzi pełnych Światła, którzy w inny sposób kontrolują swoją magię i nie potrzebują do tego tańców czystokrwistych. Ale wiem, że takie gdybanie nie ma sensu. Najlepsze, na co możemy mieć nadzieję, to kompromis. Zrozumiałem Lily dopiero, kiedy zwróciła mi uwagę na to, jak wiele mam z tobą wspólnego pod tym względem i wiem, że nigdy nie chcę, żeby cię coś takiego spotkało. - Westchnął. - Żałuję tylko trochę, że Remus nie przeżył czegoś takiego, żebym mógł się do tego odwołać jak z nim rozmawiałem.

\- Ale przecież jest wilkołakiem - powiedział Harry. - Stale musi trzymać część siebie pod kontrolą. Nie mogłeś tego użyć, żeby go przekonać?

\- Nie - powiedział cicho James. - O to właśnie się kłóciliśmy zanim przyszedł cię porwać. Nie rozumiał czemu, skoro razem z Syriuszem nauczyliśmy się jak być animagami tylko po to, żeby biegać z nim po nocach, nie mogliśmy się też pogodzić z twoją mocą. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Wydaje mu się, że się ciebie boimy, do tego stopnia, że wykręciliśmy ci umysł w jakiś nieznany, dziwny kształt, zamiast przyzwyczaić się do twojej magii i po prostu mieć nadzieję, że wszystko się ułoży.

\- Ale takie beztroskie podejście byłoby głupie - zauważył Harry. - Za dużo spraw mogłoby pójść nie po naszej myśli.

Współczuł Remusowi. Wyraźnie nie rozumiał jak wiele zniszczeń magia Harry'ego mogłaby spowodować, gdyby ją wypuścić spod kontroli.

\- Wiem - powiedział James. - Ale resztę zostawimy już Dumbledore'owi. - Przyglądał się przez chwilę Harry'emu poważnie. - Czy masz jeszcze jakieś pytania?

\- Nie. Ale cieszę się, że już wiesz - powiedział Harry, opierając się wygodniej o swoje poduszki i uśmiechając się sennie do swojego ojca.

James też się uśmiechnął, po czym się pochylił i pocałował go w czoło. Następnie wyszedł z sypialni, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.

 _Oni_ naprawdę _się ciebie boją_ , powiedziała Sylarana. _I powinni mieć nadzieję._

\- Czemu? - zapytał Harry, sięgając znowu po zupę. - A co, gdybym był takim dzieckiem, które by się wściekało o to, że Connor mi kradnie zabawki i moja moc by wybuchła w odpowiedzi i zrobiła mu krzywdę?

Sylarana nie miała na to żadnej odpowiedzi, co wcale Harry'ego nie zdziwiło. Dokończył zupę i poszedł spać.

* * *

\- Harry! Harry! Remus przyjechał!

Harry spojrzał niespokojnie w górę, kiedy Connor rzucił na bok najnowszy komiks o Szalonym Mugolu i pobiegł w stronę drzwi. Remus pochylił się i podniósł Connora, po czym zakręcił się z nim, trzymając go wysoko w powietrzu, śmiejąc się razem z nim.

Harry przyglądał się twarzy Remusa, kiedy ten podszedł bliżej, ale chociaż Remus uśmiechnął się do niego i objął go, to nie wyglądało na to, żeby miał ochotę z nim porozmawiać. Harry przygryzł wargę, walcząc przez chwilę z etyką, ale w końcu ciekawość przeważyła.

\- _Legilimens_ \- szepnął, machając lekko różdżką i delikatnie zajrzał do umysłu Remusa

Zobaczył jak Remus dociera do szkoły trzy dni temu, pije herbatę z Dumbledore'em, kręci się przez chwilę po Hogwarcie, rozmawia z profesorami - nawet Snape'em, o postępach nad wywarem tojadowym - a potem wyjeżdża. Harry zamrugał i zajrzał nieco głębiej.

Nie mógł znaleźć wspomnień z wizyty w Dolinie Godryka.

Wreszcie Harry zrozumiał. Dumbledore _zobliviatował_ Remusa.

Westchnął i wrócił do własnej głowy, która powoli zaczynała go boleć, a Remus zerknął na niego z lekkim zaciekawieniem. Harry uśmiechnął się do niego, żałując, że nie było innego wyjścia. Oczywiście, to było tylko po to, żeby ocalić Huncwotów przed rozpadnięciem się, a to znaczyło, że tak było najlepiej.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Harry? - zapytał Remus.

Harry pokiwał głową, akurat kiedy Syriusz wszedł do pokoju, krzycząc "Lunatyk!" i skoczył na niego. Remus zaśmiał się i zaczął się droczyć z Syriuszem, mówiąc mu o profesorkach Hogwartu, które miały do niego słabość.

Harry wrócił do swojej książki. To, oczywiście, nie było idealne rozwiązanie, ale nie było innego wyjścia.

_Kłamca._

To musiał być jeden z głosów w jego głowie. Harry nie miał zamiaru się zastanawiać, który. Znał realia, wiedział, co jest naprawdę ważne i było mu żal, że czasem prawda i etyka musiały zostać zignorowane na rzecz ważniejszych spraw. Tak już po prostu było. Tak właśnie wyglądał jego świat.


	28. Wrócił z Górskich Kniej Myśliwy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To jest pierwszy rozdział z pięciu, które będą kończyły ten tom; od tego rozdziału wszystko będzie miało miejsce tego samego dnia. Napięcie będzie stale rosło, to wam mogę obiecać.

Wreszcie Harry zamilkł. Usiadł na swoim łóżku i zastanawiał się, co Draconowi chodzi po głowie.

Draco siedział na swoim łóżku ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i nie zmienił pozycji odkąd Harry powiedział mu, że musi z nim porozmawiać. Słuchał uważnie, kiedy Harry recytował wszystkie powody dla których ich przyjaźń powinna się powoli zacząć rozpadać. Był wśród nich status jego ojca i niebezpieczeństwo dla Harry'ego, oczywiście, ale także przyszłe konflikty, które pojawią się pomiędzy stroną Voldemorta i Harry'ego, fakt, że Draco będzie zdecydowanie nieszczęśliwy będąc wiecznie na drugim miejscu po Connorze, fakt, że Draco powinien poświęcić więcej czasu zwyczajom czystokrwistych i nawiązywaniu przyjaźni w domu, które mogą mu pomóc w przyszłej karierze, czy wreszcie niechęć Dracona do Connora, niedoświadczenie Harry'ego w relacjach z ludźmi, nawet we własnym domu i wiele, wiele innych.

Harry spędził cały lot z Doliny Godryka do szkoły na komponowaniu tej listy. Był pewien, że Draco zareaguje chociaż na jeden z argumentów - choćby do ciepła kryjącego się za słowami, jeśli nic innego do niego nie dotrze. Wiedział, że Harry nie martwiłby się o niego, gdyby mu na nim nie zależało. Zgodzi się, bo co mu innego pozostało?

\- Nie, Harry - powiedział spokojnie Draco.

Harry zamrugał. Spodziewał się wybuchu, awantury, łez i wrzasków, pomiędzy którymi mógłby się przemknąć i które spowodowałyby pierwsze kroki do rozluźnienia ich stosunków. Te spokojne słowa wytrąciły go z równowagi.

\- Co? - odpowiedział. Krzywy uśmiech Dracona poinformował go, że nie była najbardziej inteligentna rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek powiedział. Ale uśmieszek zniknął w następnej chwili, kiedy Draco pochylił się w jego kierunku z powagą w oczach.

\- Nie, Harry - powtórzył. - Żadna z tych spraw nie ma znaczenia w porównaniu z naszą przyjaźnią.

\- Lojalność wobec rodziny _musi_ , Draco - powiedział Harry. - Pamiętaj, dobrze wiem jak dzieci rodzin czystej krwi są wychowywane. - Wzdrygnął się jak mówił te słowa. Podejrzewał, że to przez rozmowę z Jamesem. Odsunął od siebie te myśli. Wciąż drżał, ilekroć myślał o tym, co się stało w Dolinie Godryka.

\- Oczywiście, że ona ma znaczenie - powiedział Draco. - Ale póki co, Harry, udało mi się ograniczyć szkody, jakie moja rodzina mogła nam przysporzyć. I póki nie zdarzy się coś, co nas zdecydowanie rozdzieli, zostaję. Chyba, że nie masz zamiaru dać mi wyboru? Chcesz użyć na mnie magii przymuszenia?

Harry wzdrygnął się.

\- Oczywiście, że nie! - W jego głosie pojawiła się nutka obrzydzenia i nieznanej mu desperacji. Sylarana zasyczała kojąco na jego ramieniu, a Draco zamrugał, po czym sięgnął w jego kierunku i położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

\- W takim razie - powiedział powoli Draco. - Wciąż mam wolną wolę i mogę podejmować decyzje. I moją decyzją jest _pozostać_ przy tobie, Harry. I pozostanę twoim przyjacielem, póki coś się nie stanie, co nas rozdzieli na dobre.

\- A co, jak będę musiał cię zdradzić? - szepnął Harry. - Co, jeśli nasza przyjaźń będzie trwać aż do rozpoczęcia wojny, a potem będę musiał cię zostawić, żeby walczyć po stronie Connora?

Draco po prostu go obserwował. Harry nie wiedział, co czuje, bo z premedytacją chował wszystkie uczucia za beznamiętnym wyrazem swoich szarych oczu.

\- W takim razie będzie trwać tylko do tego czasu - powiedział. - To wciąż więcej lat, niż gdybyśmy zerwali tę więź już teraz, gdybym odwrócił się od ciebie i zaczął dąsać już teraz.

\- To nie tak, że chcę ci zabrać te lata - powiedział Harry, przyglądając się Draconowi. - Po prostu... sytuacja mnie do tego zmusza.

Draco parsknął i na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas.

\- Och, przynajmniej miej jaja, żeby przyznać się do własnych czynów, Harry. Wiesz dobrze, tak samo jak ja, że to nie jest prawda. Sytuacja byłaby wtedy, gdyby mój ojciec spróbował cię zabić, albo gdyby twój brat kazał ci wybrać pomiędzy nim a mną. Nikt cię do tego nie zmusza. To wszystko robisz sam.

Harry opuścił głowę, oddychając płytko.

\- Po prostu chcę, żebyś był bezpieczny - szepnął.

\- Wiem.

Harry zerknął w górę i zobaczył jak Draco trzyma butelkę. Lśniła statecznym fioletem troski i jedyne, co było od niej jaśniejsze, to bezczelny uśmiech Dracona. Harry westchnął.

\- Nie powinienem był ci dawać tego cholerstwa.

\- Oczywiście, że powinieneś był - powiedział Draco. - Uspakajała mnie więcej razy niż to sobie wyobrażasz, Harry. I teraz mnie uspokaja, że nie robisz tego dlatego, że nagle zwróciłeś się przeciwko mnie z nagłym napadzie nienawiści. - Podszedł do łóżka i wolną ręką objął Harry'ego, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu. - Wróciłeś - powiedział. - Nie byłem pewien, czy dasz radę.

Harry potrząsnął głową. Wiedział, że powinien był być bardziej surowy i rozczarowany, bo jego próba odsunięcia od siebie Dracona nie wypaliła. Ale jedyne co, to się uśmiechnął, chowając twarz we włosach Dracona i przytulił go.

\- Zawsze postaram się wrócić.

\- No ja myślę - powiedział Draco. - Albo pójdę tam po ciebie i sam cię przytargam z powrotem.

Harry otworzył usta, po czym je zamknął. Chciał powiedzieć coś kąśliwego, ale nie był w stanie, nie kiedy głos Dracona był pełen szczerego uczucia, za którym brzęczała czysta stal.

Siedzieli tak przez chwilę w ciszy, póki Draco nie przypomniał sobie, że nie dokończył pracy domowej z transmutacji i zaczął jej szukać w kufrze. Harry przyłapał się, że przez resztę wieczora zerkał na butelkę, jakby również potrzebował swego rodzaju pocieszenia.

* * *

\- Nic? - Harry miał wrażenie, że Snape nie mógłby brzmieć na bardziej rozczarowanego nawet, gdyby Harry powiedział mu, że wciąż chce się przenieść do Gryffindoru.

\- Nic, proszę pana - powtórzył Harry, oddając mu książki. - Jedyne, co znalazłem ciekawego to fakt, że magia feniksów nie może być użyta w żadnych zaklęciach związanych z magią Mroku. To znaczy, że czymkolwiek jest ta sieć w moim umyśle, musi pochodzić ze Światła.

Mrugnął, kiedy poczuł jak chwilę po tym jak to powiedział, po plecach spłynęło mu niezwykłe odprężenie. Zupełnie jakby nosił do tej pory jakiś ogromny ciężar i wreszcie mógł go upuścić. Czy to przyznanie, że sieć nie może pochodzić z Mroku to sprawiło? Jeśli tak, to dlaczego?

 _Nie martw się o to_ , poinstruowała go Sylarana. Czuł, jak przemyka po jego myślach, chociaż nie zawsze wiedział, których sieci konkretnie dotyka. _Zajmę się tym. Wszystkim się zajmę._

\- Czemu wilkołak przyszedł do Hogwartu?

Harry momentalnie skupił swoją uwagę na twarzy Snape'a i poczuł jak serce łomoce mu w piersi. Snape go obserwował. Pytanie zostało zadane z naturalną dozą irytacji, ale oczy Snape'a zawężały się w miarę jak Harry coraz dłużej zwlekał z odpowiedzą i wiedział, że mężczyzna nabierze podejrzeń, jeśli zaraz czegoś nie powie.

\- Ch-chciał omówić z panem wywar tojadowy, prawda? - powiedział Harry, zająkując się i chwytając brzytwy. - Ja-jak wrócił do Doliny Godryka to powiedział mi, że wywar jest już prawie gotowy.

\- Rozmawiał o tym ze mną - powiedział Snape, wychodząc zza biurka. - Ale to nie dlatego się tu pojawił. Kiedy go o to zapytałem, zaśmiał się niepewnie, podrapał po głowie i powiedział, że tak na dobrą sprawę sam nie wie i że powinien już wracać do Doliny Godryka, żeby spędzić trochę czasu ze swoimi _przyjaciółmi_. - Harry był pod wrażeniem ilości jadu, jaka przesączała ostatnie słowo.

\- No bo wrócił...

\- A teraz to - szepnął Snape. - Wiem, jak wygląda ktoś, kto za wszelką cenę próbuje dochować tajemnicy, Potter i ty właśnie przedstawiasz sobą książkowy przykład. Jąkanie się, rumieniec, unikanie mojego wzroku. Co się stało? Czemu nie chcesz rozmawiać ze mną o wilkołaku?

Harry zmusił się, żeby spojrzeć Snape'owi w oczy, podnosząc tarcze oklumencyjne.

\- Bo panu nie zależy na Remusie. Ucieszyłby się pan, gdyby umarł.

\- Pozbawiając mnie przy tym obiektu testowego dla wywaru tojadowego? W życiu. - Oczy Snape'a się uśmiechały, ale jego usta pozostały wykrzywione. - Po prostu myślę, że to naprawdę ciekawe, że dwa tygodnie po tym jak wilkołak opuścił Hogwart wyglądając jak typowa ofiara zaklęcia _Obliviate_ , ty wracasz i wyglądasz jak każdy człowiek, który stara się za wszelką cenę nie wyjawić tajemnicy. - Przechylił głowę. - Czy to _ty_ to zrobiłeś, Potter? _Obliviatowałeś_ go?

\- Nie - szepnął Harry. Czuł jak świat się zawęża do tunelu, na którego końcu płonęło światło jasne niczym ogień. Miał wrażenie jakby gorące dłonie przyciskały mu czoło, wciskając jedną falę bólu za drugą. Odwiedzenie Snape'a było błędem, wiedział to już teraz, nawet jeśli nie miał innego wyjścia; po tygodniu unikania lekcji, Snape rozkazał mu się pojawić u siebie w gabinecie. - Nie zrobiłem tego.

\- Ale wiesz, kto to zrobił.

\- Przes... - zaczął Harry i opadł na jedno kolano, kiedy ból i gorąc się gwałtownie pogorszyły. Poczuł jak ręka chwyta go za ramię, ale to nie złagodziło agonii. Ciężko oddychał, a wspomnienia pływały zaraz pod powierzchnią jego umysłu, gotowe do wyskoczenia, jeśli tylko ich poszuka.

Nie chciał na nie patrzeć. Nie chciał ich widzieć.

\- Powiedz mi - szepnął Snape. - _Powiedz._

\- A co to pana obchodzi? - zapytał Harry w ostatniej próbie przywrócenia wszystkiego na dawne tory. Światło i płomienie już go otaczały, a pieśń feniksa tak głośno dźwięczała mu w uszach, że prawie siebie nie słyszał. - Remus pana _nie obchodzi_ , dobrze o tym wiem. I ja _też_ pana nie obchodzę, szuka pan tylko szansy upokorzenia mojego ojca i Syriusza.

\- Nie daję dzieciom lekcji oklumencji żeby upokorzyć moich szkolnych rywali, Potter - odparł Snape i Harry usłyszał szelest jego szat, kiedy ten przy nim uklęknął. - A my już minęliśmy ten punkt. Powinieneś o tym wiedzieć. Minęliśmy go kiedy Tom Riddle po raz pierwszy skaził twój umysł. _Nie pozwolę_ mu powstać ponownie, a już na pewno nie w ten sposób. - Minęła dłuższa chwila ciszy, zanim dodał. - I nie mam zamiaru pozwolić mu cieszyć się zwycięstwem, jeśli cię skorumpował, albo zdenerwował. Powiedz mi kto _zobliviatował_ wilkołaka.

Harry spadał wśród świateł i ognia. Był pewien, że jeśli otworzy usta i powie _Dumbledore_ , sieć pęknie i spali cały jego umysł. Wróci do siebie, ale to zajmie dużo czasu, a nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić, bo nie byłby w stanie pomagać Connorowi i przekonać kogokolwiek, że jest absolutnie zwyczajny.

A naprawdę chciał wszystkich do tego przekonać. Nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek dowiedział się o sieci. Wiedział, co by powiedziała o tym jego matka. _Nie zrozumieliby, Harry..._

Nagle spłynęła na niego inspiracja.

\- Lockhart - wykrztusił.

Sieć zniknęła i na jej miejscu pojawił się mrok i chłód. Harry osunął się w ramiona Snape'a, dysząc ciężko. Momentalnie spróbował się od niego odsunąć, ale Snape go przytrzymał w miejscu i zaczął go głaskać po głowie. Miał wrażenie, że Snape przygląda się jego bliźnie, ale jeśli tak, to nie był w nastroju do rzucania uwag na jej temat.

\- Lockhart? - szepnął Snape. - Ten człowiek to głupiec. Nie wie nawet, za który koniec złapać różdżkę.

\- Rozgryzłem go - szepnął Harry, upajając się kojącym chłodem, który zalewał mu głowę i umysł coraz bardziej w miarę jak oddalali się od sieci. - Nigdy nie pokonał żadnego z tych potworów, nie miał też żadnych przygód, nic z tego, co opisał w swoich książkach się nie wydarzyło. Szukał czarodziejów, którzy dokonali nadzwyczajnych rzeczy, spisywał ich historie i _obliviatował_ ich, żeby zapomnieli, czego dokonali. - Harry spędził chwilę po prostu oddychając głęboko. - Jak odkryłem jego sekret, spróbował mnie też _zobliviatować_ , ale jego zaklęcie się ode mnie odbiło.

\- Odbiło się od ciebie - powtórzył Snape bez wyrazu.

\- Rozbiło się o moje tarcze i zamieniło w proch. - Ostatnie ślady bólu zniknęły. Harry usiadł i wyprostował się. Snape go puścił, cały czas patrząc na niego bezdennie ciemnymi oczami. - Nie planowałem tego, ale widziałem jak we mnie leci i odbiłem je kilka razy.

Snape zamknął oczy, odetchnął lekko i znowu je otworzył, patrząc na Harry'ego.

\- Pierwszy raz słyszę o czymś takim.

\- To prawda. - Harry zrobił krok do tyłu, przybierając obronną postawę. Sylarana syczała na niego kojąco i tym razem Harry czuł jak owija się ciaśniej wokół sieci jego umysłu.

\- Nie mam co do tego wątpliwości - powiedział Snape. - Niemożliwe jest przy tobie możliwe. - Spędził dłuższą chwilę, przyglądając się Harry'emu, po czym wstał, a jego szaty owinęły się wokół niego z gracją. - Mówisz prawdę o Lockharcie - powiedział. - Przypilnuję, żeby Dumbledore się o tym dowiedział, ale nie sądzę, żeby zwolnił go przed końcem roku. _Potrzebujemy_ nauczyciela do Obrony Przed Mroczną Magią, a z jakichś powodów nie chce dać tej posady mnie - warknął.

\- Profesorze? - zapytał niepewnie Harry, zastanawiając się, czy nie powinien już po prostu sobie pójść. - Czy to jest możliwe, żeby odzyskać wspomnienia ukryte za _Obliviate_?

\- Możliwe - zgodził się Snape, krzyżując ręce i przechylając głowę na bok, niczym ogromny ptak. - Ale niebezpieczne. _Obliviate_ to blokada umysłu i jak każda solidna tarcza stanowi zagrożenie dla umysłu. Jeśli się ją po prostu zniszczy i ukryte za nią wspomnienia nagle zaleją umysł, można doprowadzić czarodzieja do obłędu. - Pochylił się nagle w stronę Harry'ego. - Nie wolno, nie _wolno_ panu próbować przerwać tej blokady na wspomnieniach wilkołaka. Cokolwiek Lockhart chciał mu wymazać z pamięci było bez wątpienia trywialne. Z czasem nauczę pana usuwania takich blokad. A póki co, o ile nie chce pan, żeby pański drogi Lupin postradał zmysły, nie radzę tego próbować.

_Ale to nie był Lockhart, to był Dumbledore..._

Harry ponownie opadł na kolana, kiedy jego umysł momentalnie stanął w płomieniach. Sylarana zasyczała z niepokojem. Poczuł, jak owija się wokół czegoś i ciągnie, co sprawiło, że płomienie zamigotały i ustały.

Snape znowu złapał go za ramię.

\- Czy zechce mi pan powiedzieć, panie Potter - szepnął - co to było?

\- Nie mogę - szepnął Harry i poczuł, jak ból się wycofuje. - Jeszcze nie. Sylarana... pomaga mi się z tym uporać.

\- Pewnego dnia będzie musiał się pan nauczyć jak funkcjonować bez tego węża - mruknął Snape, ale tak cicho, że Harry mógł udawać, że tego nie usłyszał. Nie ruszali się przez chwilę, aż w końcu Snape zabrał rękę. - Idź - powiedział, odwracając się. - Nie będzie dzisiaj lekcji.

\- Dlaczego nie, proszę pana?

Snape obejrzał się przez ramię, a Harry powiedział sobie, że musiał sobie wyobrazić to mgnienie współczucia, jakie zobaczył w jego oczach, na pewno to z czymś pomylił.

\- Ponieważ twój umysł jest już w wystarczająco kruchym stanie - powiedział cicho, wskazując Harry'emu drzwi.

Harry wyszedł i przez chwilę stał w korytarzu, mrugając.

_Brzmiał... jakby go obchodziło, co się ze mną stanie._

Ale nie mając tak silnych dowodów przywiązania jak miał w przypadku Dracona, Harry mógł to łatwo zignorować i to właśnie zrobił, ruszając korytarzem w stronę pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Obiecał Blaise'owi partię gry w Eksplodującego Durnia, a potem miał zamiar pomóc Pansy w pracy domowej z transmutacji.

Starał się żyć jak normalny człowiek. Starał się nie myśleć o sieci.

 _I słusznie_ , powiedziała Sylarana. _Ta sieć niedługo zniknie._

_Skąd wiesz?_

_Sama tego dopilnuję._

I to musiało wystarczyć Harry'emu.

* * *

\- Nie mów mi, że _naprawdę_ myślisz o wzięciu wróżbiarstwa - powiedział Zachariasz Smith, pochylając się nad ramieniem Harry'ego, żeby zerknąć na jego rozpiskę. Harry zerknął na Puchona z irytacją. Siedział w skrzydle szpitalnym, między łóżkami Luny i Neville'a, starając się wybrać zajęcia na następny rok - i nie bez powodu wybrał właśnie to miejsce. Chciał to zrobić w ciszy i spokoju, i naprawdę na nie liczył, ponieważ wszyscy byli na meczu Gryffindor-Ravenclaw, ostatnim tego roku.

\- Oczywiście, że myślę - powiedział Harry i celowo odwrócił się plecami do Zachariasza. Sytuacja zrobiła się napięta między nimi odkąd Slytherin pokonał Hufflepuff w _ich_ ostatnim meczu, głównie dzięki temu, że Harry zdołał ukraść znicz prosto spod nosa Cedrika Diggory'ego. Justin i Hanna uścisnęli mu dłoń po meczu. Ernie się dąsał jakiś czas, ale w końcu się z tym pogodził. Zachariasz za to momentalnie zaczął się czepiać jego techniki i nie przestał się go czepiać o każdą drobną bzdurę od tamtego czasu, zwłaszcza podczas lekcji, które dzielił z Harrym.

\- Ale czemu? - Zachariasz zaczął siadać na łóżku Luny, zauważył łypnięcie Harry'ego i szybko opadł na krzesło. Jego spojrzenie jednak nie straciło na intensywności i zaciekawieniu. - Wszyscy wiedzą, że Trelawney to oszustka. _Wszyscy._

\- Wiem - powiedział cierpliwie Harry i wrócił do przeglądania listy lekcji dostępnych dla niego na trzecim roku. - Ale to nie ma znaczenia. Jej książki mogą mieć w sobie dobry materiał bez względu na to, co ona wie. Poza tym, Connor też na to idzie.

Zachariasz wydał z siebie dźwięk pełen obrzydzenia. Harry to też zignorował. Jedyne co było dobre w tym, że Puchon zaczął się go czepiać, to to, że odczepił się od Connora. A Connor _naprawdę_ lepiej sobie radził. Prawie udało mu się pogodzić z Hermioną.

\- Ile jeszcze masz zamiar siedzieć w cieniu swojego brata? - zapytał Zachariasz, pochylając się w stronę Harry'ego. - Może większość mojego domu zaczyna go tolerować, ale i tak wszyscy wiemy, że jesteś od niego potężniejszy.

\- Moc to nie wszystko - mruknął Harry, umarzając pierwsze ślady bólu głowy, które się pojawiły jak tylko Zachariasz zaczął kwestionować Connora. Ostatnio co chwila się pojawiała. Cokolwiek złota sieć robiła w jego głowie, Harry miał nadzieję, że niebawem skończy, albo że Sylarana ją pociągnie - och, tutaj jest - i uciszy ból na dobre. Jak tylko uspokoiła sieć, mógł odetchnąć głębiej. Zaznaczył zdecydowane "tak" przy wróżbiarstwie i rozejrzał się po innych zajęciach. Poniekąd chciał wziąć zajęcia z Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, po prostu dlatego, że Connor je brał, ale obiecał Draconowi, że przynajmniej rozważy przyłączenie się do niego na Numerologii.

\- Wciąż znaczy wiele - powiedział Zachariasz. - I czasami słyszy się na jej temat najdziwniejsze plotki, wiesz?

\- Plotki? - Harry nie odrywał oczu od papieru, ale poczuł jak jego ramiona ponownie się spinają. - Jakie?

\- O znaczeniu mocy - powiedział Zachariasz beztrosko. Harry wiedział, że gdyby spojrzał do góry, to zobaczyłby, że oczy Puchona wcale nie mają beztroskiego wyrazu, a on sam siedzi pochylony i patrzy na niego uważnie. Nie spojrzał w górę. - I o tym, co to znaczy, kiedy ktoś ma mnóstwo mocy, jest w domu Slytherina i uratował już komuś życie.

Harry westchnął, czując jak ból ponownie wzbiera mu zaraz za oczami. Zdjął okulary i zaczął je przecierać.

\- Nie jestem następnym Voldemortem, Zachariaszu, jeśli to próbujesz zasugerować.

Zachariasz się roześmiał.

\- Oczywiście, że nie! Od kiedy to Sam Wiesz, Kto ratuje życie? Ale myślę, że możesz być kimś innym. - Pochylił się. - Chcesz wiedzieć, kim? - zapytał wyzywająco.

\- Spasuję, dzięki - powiedział Harry tak chłodno jak tylko mógł i odwrócił głowę z ulgą, słysząc kroki zmierzające w stronę skrzydła szpitalnego. Wyglądało na to, że Draco wracał. Był na meczu, a Harry był naprawdę ciekaw jak poszło Connorowi. Nie mógł znieść myśli, że jego brat przegrał z szukającą Ravenclawu, Cho Chang.

Draco wszedł powoli, wyglądając na wyjątkowo naburmuszonego. Harry z niepowodzeniem spróbował się nie uśmiechnąć.

\- Rozumiem, że Connor wygrał? - zapytał lekko.

\- Głupi Krukoni - powiedział Draco, kopiąc jedną z nóg łóżka Luny. Chciał usiąść, ale Zachariasz siedział na jego krześle. Zadowolił się więc patrzeniem ze złością na Puchona, po czym założył ręce na piersi i łypnął na Harry'ego. - I ty też jesteś głupi. Nie musisz wyglądać na takiego zadowolonego z siebie, wiesz?

\- Trzy galeony - powiedział Harry. - _Tylko_ trzy.

\- Pewnie oszukiwał.

Harry skrzywił się, kiedy ból głowy zalał go nową falą. _Czy ta sieć ma zamiar się aktywować za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś powie coś niemiłego o Connorze? Bo jeśli tak, to będzie mnie często głowa bolała._ Pozwolił Sylaranie się tym zająć, zanim odpowiedział.

\- Jest po prostu naturalnie dobrym szukającym, Draco. Mówiłem ci. - Wystawił rękę. - Płać.

Draco, dąsając się jak jeszcze nigdy, wyciągnął z kieszeni trzy galeony i położył je na dłoni Harry'ego. Harry je przyjął, rzucił Draconowi zwycięski uśmiech, po czym schował je do kieszeni. Już mu się łatwiej oddychało. Musi trzymać rozmowy z dala od Connora i może będzie w stanie funkcjonować. Ostatnio spędzał czas głównie w otoczeniu Ślizgonów właśnie z tego powodu. Mieli ciekawsze tematy do rozmów, przynajmniej z ich punktu widzenia, niż Chłopiec, Który Przeżył.

 _Ta sieć sobie nie zniknie, jeśli będziesz ją tylko ignorował, wiesz?_ burknęła Sylarana w jego głowie.

Harry ją zignorował. Pracowała nad ukojeniem bólu na stałe, prawda? I była pewna, że jest na dobrej drodze do kontrolowania sieci, tak? To nie rozumiał, w czym problem.

 _Harry_ , westchnęła, po czym wróciła do swoich problemów.

Harry przesunął się na krześle, żeby podzielić się nim z Draconem, gotów zignorować Zachariasza. Już miał zaznaczyć Numerologię, kiedy w korytarzu rozległy się kolejne kroki i po chwili pani Pomfrey zajrzała do skrzydła szpitalnego, uśmiechając się promiennie. W ręku trzymała zlewkę pełną jakiegoś ciemnego płynu.

Harry'emu zaparło dech w piersi. Miał nadzieję tu być, kiedy eliksir zostanie ukończony, ale nie sądził, że to nastąpi tak szybko.

\- Czy to...?

\- Tak, skarbie - powiedziała Pomfrey, idąc szybko w stronę łóżek Luny i Neville'a. - Mandragory dojrzały, profesor Sprout je wyrwała, a profesor Snape je uwarzył. Możemy wreszcie odzyskać pannę Lovegood i pana Longbottoma. - Uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko, po czym pochyliła się i wlała łyżkę grudkowatej, mieniącej się na żółto cieczy do ust Luny, po czym pogłaskała jej gardło, żeby ta przełknęła.

Lunna zadrżała, a jej oczy zamrugały nagle, po raz pierwszy od miesięcy. Następnie jej kończyny się zatrzęsły, a jej głowa zaczęła spazmatycznie drgać. Harry patrzył jak dostaje jeszcze trochę eliksiru, aż w pewnej chwili się uspokoiła, po czym spojrzała prosto na niego. przygotował się na oskarżenia. Ostatecznie był prawdopodobnie ostatnim człowiekiem, jakiego widziała, zanim została spetryfikowana. Potem już były tylko oczy bazyliszka.

\- Wiem, że to nie byłeś ty, Harry - powiedziała ponuro zamiast tego. - To był spisek ministerstwa. Nie mogli znaleźć chrapaka krętorogiego, więc zamiast niego musieli użyć węża.

Harry pochylił się w jej stronę i przytulił ją, niepewny jak się właściwie teraz czuje, bo fale emocji się przez niego przelewały. Wreszcie je rozgryzł i zrozumiał, że czuje ulgę, rozbawienie i napędzające serce poczucie radości. _Wciąż tu jest. Obudziła się. Nie wini mnie._

Pani Pomfrey ruszyła w stronę Neville'a. Harry wstrzymał oddech, wciąż obejmując Lunę, kiedy Gryfon wrócił do życia. Dygotał dłużej niż Luna, rozglądając się na boki, jakby spodziewał się, że bazyliszek zaraz wyskoczy mu spod łóżka. Wreszcie zobaczył Harry'ego i pobladł.

\- To nie był Harry - powiedziała mu Luna z powagą. - To było ministerstwo.

Neville wyglądał, jakby nie miał pojęcia, o co jej chodzi, ale potulnie kiwnął głową. _Jak coś_ , pomyślał Harry, kiedy wyprostował się i niepewnie podał chłopcu dłoń, _pewnie domyśla się, że gdybym wciąż chciał ich skrzywdzić, to by mi nie pozwolono tutaj siedzieć._

\- Naprawdę mi przykro, że to was spotkało - szepnął. - Byłem opętany. Jest już po wszystkim, ale to było koszmarne przeżycie i ucierpieliście w jego efekcie. Przepraszam was.

\- Miałam rację - powiedziała Luna. - To był gnębiwstrysk.

\- J-ja cię nie winię, Harry - powiedział Neville, uśmiechając się do niego nieśmiało. - Nawet nie wyglądałeś jak ty w tamtym momencie. _Wiem_ przecież, że nie masz czerwonych oczu, albo że twoje włosy nie sterczą we wszystkich kierunkach.

Harry zaśmiał się na myśl, jak musiał wtedy wyglądać i pochylił się do nich. Przynajmniej przez chwilę świat był taki jak należy i miał zamiar go takim utrzymać.

\- Harry?

To był głos jego brata. Harry się wyprostował i stanął tak, że miał lewą rękę na ramieniu Neville'a, a prawą na Luny i spojrzał w stronę drzwi.

Connor tam stał, niepewnie, bawiąc się dłońmi, jakby niepewny co ze sobą zrobić. Wciąż miał na sobie szaty do quidditcha i miał strasznie potargane włosy. Spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy i odwrócił wzrok, patrząc na ziemię i przygryzając wargę.

\- Connor - powiedział Harry. - Słyszałem, że złapałeś znicz. Gratulacje. - Zawahał się, ale w końcu uznał, że będzie w stanie powiedzieć to nie brzmiąc jakby się droczył z Connorem i dzięki temu nie budząc sieci. - Założyłem się z Draco, że dasz radę. Nie uwierzył mi i teraz jestem bogatszy o trzy galeony.

Słysząc to, Connor podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Zakładanie się przeciw Potterom to marny pomysł, Malfoy.

Draco burknął coś pod nosem.

Connor wreszcie zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co się dzieje i spojrzał na Lunę i Neville'a z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Obudzili się? - szepnął.

\- Tak! - zaśmiał się Harry, którego emocje wrzały i nie był w stanie już ich dłużej ukrywać. - Odpetryfikowani. Obudzeni. Znowu są sobą. - Nie był pewien, czemu powiedział następne słowa, ale nie chciał ich w sobie trzymać. - I nie winią mnie.

Connor zamarł na dłuższą chwilę, po czym zamrugał, jakby z zaskoczeniem i uśmiechnął się.

\- To wspaniale, Harry - powiedział cicho. - Ja... pójdę się przebrać, co? Zobaczymy się na obiedzie?

Harry kiwnął głową, nie przestając się uśmiechać i patrzył jak Connor wychodzi ze skrzydła. Wywrócił oczami, ale nic nie powiedział, kiedy Zachariasz wstał i ruszył za Conorem. Czasami jego bliźniak będzie musiał stoczyć własne walki, a Harry teraz naprawdę nie chciał zostawiać Luny i Neville'a.

Sieć próbowała zapulsować na te myśli, ale Sylarana złapała ją w porę i usidliła wszelki ból. Harry odetchnął z ulgą i zaczął odpowiadać na pytania Luny i Neville'a o to, ile czasu byli spetryfikowani. Pozwolił sobie myśleć, że teraz już naprawdę wszystko będzie dobrze.

* * *

\- Palant - powiedział Draco, popychając go, kiedy wreszcie wyszli ze skrzydła szpitalnego. - Musiałeś im mówić o zakładzie?

\- Przecież _słyszeli_ jak mówię o nim Connorowi - powiedział Harry, popychając go z powrotem. - Co miałem zrobić jak Neville mnie o niego zapytał? Skłamać?

\- Tak. Jestem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem. Powinieneś dla mnie kłamać. - Draco spojrzał na niego spode łba, co może i wyglądałoby groźnie, gdyby nie to, że sam był o krok od wybuchnięcia śmiechem.

\- Koszmarny ze mnie kłamca - powiedział Harry, kłamiąc mu w żywe oczy.

Draco się roześmiał i wtedy profesor McGonagall wyszła zza zakrętu i cała radość Harry'ego wyparowała na widok jej twarzy.

\- Panie Potter - powiedziała cicho. - Proszę za mną.

Harry ruszył za nią w ciszy. Wiedział, że idą na drugie piętro jeszcze zanim skręcili w stronę schodów, ale nie wiedział, co tam zobaczy. Nic na świecie nie mogłoby go na to przygotować.

Zachariasz Smith leżał w bezruchu w kałuży wody tuż przed wejściem do łazienki dziewczyn, która, jak Harry podejrzewał, wiodła do Komnaty Tajemnic. Harry miał wrażenie, że Puchon jest spetryfikowany, nie martwy. _Błagam, niech nie będzie martwy. Błagam._

I wtedy zobaczył napis na ścianie i był zbyt przerażony nawet na modlitwy.

_Potter,_

_Zabrałem twojego brata. Tak swojsko mi w jego bliźnie._

_Tom Riddle._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tytuł pochodzi z wiersza "Requiem" Roberta Louisa Stevensona.


	29. Chodzenie Tymi Drogami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział Dracona, przygotowanie do walki.

Draco był za Harrym, więc nie mógł zobaczyć wyrazu jego twarzy, kiedy po raz pierwszy odczytał napis na kamieniach. Ale zobaczył jak lód wspina się po ścianach i _z całą pewnością_ poczuł jak rosnąca magia Harry'ego pozbawiła go przytomności.

Na szczęście tylko na kilka chwil. Kiedy się ocknął i zebrał w sobie, żeby wstać, profesor McGonagall zagradzała Harry'emu drogę w dół korytarza.

\- Nie, Harry - powiedziała stanowczo, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. Draco widział, że jest strasznie blada, ale nie miała zamiaru się wycofać. - Muszę wiedzieć, gdzie idziesz.

\- On idzie uratować swojego brata, pani profesor - powiedział Draco, zmuszając się do przeciągania zgłosek. Włożył rękę do kieszeni, żeby poczuć ciepło szklanej butelki i uspokoić się, że _jego_ Harry wciąż gdzieś tam jest, nawet jeśli teraz przykryła go zimna furia. - A ja mu w tym pomogę. Proszę zejść nam z drogi.

McGonagall odwróciła się gwałtownie w jego stronę i spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem. Draco podniósł brwi. Musiała być bardziej roztrzęsiona niż mu się wydawało, kosmyki włosów powysuwały się z jej koka. To dla niego przeważyło sprawę.

\- Panie Malfoy, nie mogę pozwolić dwójce uczniów wejść prosto w niebez... - zaczęła cięto.

\- W takim razie będzie pani musiała mnie powstrzymać.

Draco zamknął oczy i zwalczył ból głowy, który próbował go zwalić z nóg kiedy Harry zwrócił całą swoją uwagę na profesor McGonagall. Harry był zły i to była złość ponad wszystko, co Draco kiedykolwiek widział. Lód wciąż wspinał się po ścianach, jego delikatne wici penetrowały coraz więcej korytarza i zaczynały się pojawiać na suficie.

\- Panie Potter - powiedziała McGonagall. W jej głosie nie było strachu, ale w końcu była Gryfonką, prawda? Draco wiedział, że oni nie kulą ogonów pod siebie i nie uciekają, nawet kiedy rozsądek tego nakazuje. - Nie pozwolę, żeby _kolejni_ uczniowie znaleźli się w niebezpieczeństwie.

\- Tom Riddle ma mojego brata.

Draco zaryzykował i spojrzał na twarz Harry'ego, a potem żałował, że to zrobił. Twarz Harry'ego przecinały ponure linie, ale jego oczy wrzeszczały nieprzerwanie, po prostu nie wydawał z siebie żadnego dźwięku.

\- Co nie znaczy, że musi pan narażać życie, panie Potter - powiedziała McGonagall, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

 _Wścibska stara klępa_ , pomyślał Draco. Żałował, że to nie profesor Snape ich znalazł. On przynajmniej zrozumiałby, dlaczego Harry koniecznie potrzebuje pomóc swojemu bratu. Przecież dzielił z Harrym umysł.

Draco też, dlatego rozumiał, że Harry'ego nie da się teraz przekonać do zmiany zdania. Najlepsze, co można zrobić, to być cicho i iść razem z nim na misję ratowniczą, tak żeby Harry wiedział, że istnieje przynajmniej jedna osoba, która go rozumie i której nie da się opętać i zwrócić przeciwko niemu. Draco był pewien, że jeśli z nim nie pójdzie, to Harry pójdzie tam, gdzie Riddle przechowuje jego brata - prawdopodobnie Komnaty Tajemnic - kompletnie sam. I nie miał zamiaru mu na to pozwolić.

\- Owszem, oznacza - powiedział Harry. Mówił teraz przez zaciśnięte zęby, jakby sam się zmagał z bólem głowy, a jego wężyca ześlizgnęła się po jego ramieniu i wystawiła łeb spod rąbka jego mankietu. - Jestem tu najlepszym człowiekiem, który może go uratować, z przyczyn, których w tej chwili nie mogę pani wyjaśnić.

\- Dyrektor Dumbledore... - zaczęła McGonagall.

Harry zaśmiał się. Dźwięk brzmiał obco dla Dracona, tak bardzo był zimny i pozbawiony wyrazu. Brzmiał bardziej jak śmiech, który słyszał od Toma Riddle'a w czasie jego walki z Harrym, kiedy Draco wisiał w cieniach, bo pozwolono mu tylko obserwować, a nie pomagać. Podszedł bliżej do Harry'ego. Ostatnim razem prawie zwariował nie mogąc pomóc. Zacisnął dłoń na butelce i poczuł jak światła się przemieszczają i przytulają do jego dłoni.

\- Wie pani dobrze jakie dyrektor podjął decyzje, pani profesor - powiedział Harry. - I wie pani, co powie, jeśli do niego pójdę. Może zgodzi się mi pomóc - ale nigdy nie wycofa się ze swoich decyzji. I to właśnie przez jego wybory teraz muszę iść i ratować Connora.

Draco zamrugał. _Wini o to Dumbledore'a? Nie widziałem tego kiedy byłem w jego umyśle. Czy to coś nowego? Czemu mi o tym nie powiedział? Gdzie się tego dowiedział?_ Jego umysł zalała ciekawość, nieco tłumiąc ból głowy.

McGonagall pobladła, co było jasnym dowodem na to, że wiedziała, o czym mówi Harry. Zamknęła oczy i stała przez chwilę w bezruchu, jakby walczyła sama ze sobą. Draco skrzywił się na nią, a potem na Harry'ego. _Czeka nas poważna rozmowa jak już skończymy walczyć z Tomem Riddle'em, Harry, na przykład o tym, dlaczego ufasz głowie domu Gryffindora, która próbuje cię powstrzymać przed tym, co musisz zrobić._ Ponownie przysunął się bliżej do Harry'ego. Tym razem stał już tuż za jego prawym ramieniem, na tyle blisko, że słyszał jego oddech i delikatną aurę chłodu, jaką z siebie wydzielał. Lód skuwał już sufit. Draco dotknął przedramienia Harry'ego, spodziewając się, że ono też będzie zimne, i wzdrygnął się. Jego skóra była rozgrzana jakby miał gorączkę.

I robił się coraz cieplejszy w miarę jak profesor McGonagall zwlekała z decyzją, czy powinna ich powstrzymać czy nie.

 _No_ pośpiesz _się_ , pomyślał Draco w jej kierunku. _Zakaż nam i pozwól się skrzywdzić Harry'emu, albo odsuń się i pozwól mu zrobić co trzeba. Ale nie rób tego. Nie widzisz, że robisz mu krzywdę?_

McGonagall wzdrygnęła się, jakby usłyszała jego myśli i przez chwilę patrzyła na niego. Draco uśmiechnął się krzywo, patrząc jej w oczy. Zmarszczyła brwi, po czym zwróciła się z powrotem do Harry'ego.

\- Zaczekam godzinę, potem będę musiała już pójść z tym do dyrektora - powiedziała cicho. - Tylko tyle czasu mogę ci dać.

\- Znakomicie - powiedział Harry głosem, który według Dracona odbierał temu słowu całe znaczenie, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę lochów Slytherina. Draco poszedł za nim, od czasu do czasu oglądając się za siebie na głowę domu Gryffindora. Patrzyła za nimi z pochmurną miną, ale wyglądało na to, że nie miała zamiaru wycofać się z danego słowa. Gryfoni zwykle tak mieli.

Draco spojrzał przed siebie na wyprostowane plecy Harry'ego i jego zdeterminowany krok i przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien nalegać, żeby chociaż spróbowali poszukać profesora Snape'a.

Wreszcie pokręcił głową. _Nie. Harry musi się tym zająć i tylko go skrzywdzę, jeśli spróbuję go spowolnić. Póki co po prostu płyń z prądem, Draco. Przynajmniej będziesz przy nim kiedy świat eksploduje._

* * *

Kiedy wrócili do dormitorium Slytherinu - na szczęście pustych, wszyscy poszli już na obiad - Harry zaczął się krzątać. Otworzył stojący u stóp swojego łóżka kufer i wyciągnął z niego czarną obręcz, na której widok Draco zamrugał. Zobaczył wygrawerowaną żmiję, kiedy Harry ją obrócił, i uśmiechnął się słabo. Dobra broń, w końcu idą do Komnaty walczyć z bazyliszkiem.

Skoro już o tym mowa, Draco sięgnął na sam dół swojego kufra po to, czego potrzebował i kiedy się wyprostował, zauważył, że Harry właśnie wychodził z pokoju.

\- Harry! - zawołał, wstając.

Harry obejrzał się na niego i Draco zobaczył oczy jak zasłonięte okna.

\- Co?

\- Idę z tobą - powiedział Draco.

Harry przez chwilę niczego nie mówił, ale powietrze wokół niego zrobiło się tak zimne, że kiedy się odezwał, Draco zobaczył jego oddech.

\- Nie - powiedział cicho. - Nie będę ryzykował twojego życia. Zostaniesz tutaj. Możesz pójść i powiedzieć o wszystkim profesorowi Snape'owi. Właściwie to wolałbym, żeby się dowiedział przed dyrektorem.

Draco miał wrażenie, że to właściwie _był_ całkiem niezły pomysł, ale niestety, będzie musiał go wykonać ktoś inny.

\- Nie - powiedział. Wyjął butelkę ze swojej kieszeni i położył ją delikatnie na stoliku obok swojego łóżka. Nie chciał ryzykować, że się zbije. Następnie odwrócił się znowu do Harry'ego. - Idę z tobą - powtórzył.

Harry pochylił lekko głowę i Draco poczuł jak jego ból głowy znowu rośnie, kiedy Harry zaczął wzywać swoją moc. Kiedy Harry znowu się odezwał, brzmiał bardziej jak Tom Riddle, on sam.

\- Mógłbym cię znokautować i zostawić tak bezsilnego na podłodze, Draco. Mógłbym uderzyć w ciebie zaklęciem, po którym nie pamiętałbyś czegokolwiek o dzisiejszym dniu. Mógłbym rzucić na ciebie _Imperio_ i zmusić cię, żebyś poszedł do Snape'a i powiedział mu co tylko zechcę. Biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę, czemu wciąż mi się stawiasz?

Draco spojrzał na butelkę. Nie było w niej śladu czerwieni, która pokazywałaby, że Harry jest na niego zły. Fiolet i zieleń wirowały wściekle, tworząc widok, który wyglądał jak niebo przed burzą.

\- Ponieważ tak naprawdę nic mi nie zrobisz - powiedział, spoglądając na Harry'ego. - Ufam ci.

Harry zamknął oczy.

\- Nie powinienem był dawać ci tego cholerstwa - wymamrotał, powtarzając ostatnio częsty lament.

Draco czekał.

\- Muszę to zrobić sam - powiedział miękko Harry. - Wiesz, czym jestem, Draco, i do czego mnie wytrenowano. Muszę iść do Komnaty i uratować Connora i wcale się nie zdziwię, jeśli przy tym zginę. Nigdzie nie jest powiedziane, że musi iść ze mną ktoś jeszcze i zginąć razem ze mną. Czemu tego chcesz?

\- Ponieważ to wobec ciebie jestem lojalny - powiedział Draco. - Nie wobec Connora, czy Dumbledore'a, czy dowolnej zjebanej idei, którą mogła mieć twoja rodzina. - Z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że się trzęsie i spróbował rozładować emocje, które zaczęły go przepełniać, podnosząc obiekt, który wyciągnął z dna swojego kufra. - I dlatego, że tylko ja tutaj najwyraźniej myślę.

Harry zamrugał, patrząc na lusterko.

\- Co...

\- Czułem jak myślisz, że wąż to bazyliszek - powiedział spokojnie Draco. - A lustro jest, no, może nie _najlepszą_ bronią przeciw bazyliszkom, ale i tak lepsze to niż nic.

Oczy Harry'ego znowu stały się niepokojąco puste, po czym wykonał gest, który mógł wskazać na jego magię, albo na jego wężycę, albo na czarną obręcz, którą założył wokół prawego ramienia.

\- Zdecydowanie nie wybierałem się tam z niczym. - Wyciągnął rękę po lusterko. - Ale to też się przyda. Dziękuję, że zwróciłeś mi na to uwagę.

\- Ty niesiesz już dość - powiedział Draco, chowając lusterko do materiałowego futerału, a całość następnie do swojej kieszeni. - Wezmę to za ciebie.

Harry patrzył na niego przez długą, długą chwilę. Wreszcie pokręcił głową.

\- Dlaczego? - szepnął.

Draco prychnął.

\- Naprawdę chcesz o tym rozmawiać teraz, kiedy Riddle robi twojemu bratu Merlin wie co?

Od razu pożałował, że to powiedział, bo Harry syknął i zamknął oczy, przyciskając dłoń do skroni. Kiedy znowu otworzył oczy, były one załzawione i skupione na Draconie.

\- Obawiam się, że musimy. Nie chcę zrobić ci krzywdy, ale nie chcę ci też pozwolić ze sobą pójść. Proszę, Draco. Muszę wiedzieć. Powiedziałeś, że jesteś mi lojalny. Postawiłeś się swojemu ojcu i zmanipulowałeś go dla mnie. Nie chciałeś zrezygnować z naszej przyjaźni nawet kiedy powiedziałem ci, że nie będę cię o to winił. _Dlaczego_?

Draco przełknął ślinę. Ręce mu się trzęsły. Nie pomagał fakt, że jego zupełnie szczera odpowiedź nawet dla niego brzmiała wyjątkowo bezmyślnie.

\- Bo jesteś _Harrym_ \- powiedział. - Jesteś _sobą_. Tylko tyle wiem, Harry. Lubię cię i jestem ci lojalny, i jeśli mnie nie zwiążesz, albo nie rzucisz na mnie _Obliviate_ , albo nie aportujesz się stąd, to idę z tobą.

Harry zamknął oczy. Draco stał przez dłuższą chwilę w ciszy, niepewien jaką usłyszy odpowiedź. Niemal czuł w głowie nacisk, żeby pogonić Harry'ego do Komnaty. Jeśli ten postanowi jednak tam pójść sam, to Draco naprawdę niewiele mógł na to poradzić.

I nawet _nie chciał_ go powstrzymywać. Na tym polegała różnica między nim, a kimś takim jak profesor McGonagall - albo nawet Dumbledore'em, jeśli Harry naprawdę dowiedział się czegoś niepokojącego na temat dyrektora. On _ufał_ Harry'emu. Ufał mu, że podejmie dobrą decyzję. Nie bał się jego magii, chyba że w sensie abstrakcyjnym. Nie sądził, żeby Harry'ego trzeba było zakuwać w kajdany, albo nakłaniać go, żeby szedł właściwą drogą. Jakąkolwiek drogę Harry wybierze, ta dla Dracona będzie ze swojej natury właściwa.

_Ale ze mnie dziecko, stoję i myślę jak naiwny Gryfon._

Ale taka była prawda. A rodzice Dracona zawsze uczyli go, żeby nigdy siebie nie okłamywał. On przynajmniej _wiedział_ , że czasem miewa myśli naiwnego Gryfona i mógł ich użyć z pożytkiem dla siebie zamiast ich unikać.

\- Dziękuję.

Draco otworzył oczy i zobaczył jak Harry wyciąga w jego stronę rękę. Czym prędzej ją uścisnął, nie chcąc ryzykować, że zwlekaniem zmieni zdanie Harry'ego, po czym położył głowę na jego ramieniu, nie chcąc mu pokazać jak strasznie mu ulżyło, że Harry jednak nie spróbował go zatrzymać w pokoju siłą. Nawet nie wyobrażał sobie udręki Harry'ego, świadomego w każdej mijającej chwili, że Connor jest w niebezpieczeństwie, ale poznałby jej cień, gdyby musiał tutaj zostać, a Harry wybrałby się na spotkanie tego właśnie niebezpieczeństwa.

Harry obrócił głowę, tak że trącił nosem włosy Dracona.

\- Poza tym - dodał - Sylarana właśnie mi przypomniała, że tak na dobrą sprawę nie wiem, jak wejść do Komnaty, więc wyjście z pokoju z nadzieją, że jakoś sobie poradzę, tym razem nie wypali.

Draco zaśmiał się cicho. Nawet pośrodku tego wszystkiego, nawet myśląc o stawieniu czoła Tomowi Riddle'owi, wciąż czuł jak wzbiera w nim nadzieja. Odłożył jej większą część na chwilę na bok.

\- Czy możemy się tego jakoś dowiedzieć? Gdzie ty właściwie chciałeś iść, gdybyś miał tam iść sam?

\- Po prostu do łazienki dziewcząt, wokół niej były wszystkie ataki - powiedział Harry. - Tam musi być wejście do Komnaty, ale nie wiem, _gdzie_ konkretnie, Riddle zabrał mi te wspomnienia...

Przerwał nagle, zamierając i Draco zorientował się, że pewnie znowu rozmawia z Sylaraną. Trzymał język za zębami. Był zazdrosny o więź, jaka łączyła locustę z Harrym, oczywiście, że był, ale teraz naprawdę nie mieli czasu, żeby o tym rozmawiać.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał, kiedy Harry pobladł.

\- Sylarana uważa, że Riddle wcale nie zabrał ze sobą moich wspomnień dotyczących otwarcia komnaty, prawdopodobnie nawet ich nie zniszczył - powiedział Harry drętwo. - Jej się wydaje, że schował je do pudełka. To było najwygodniejsze dla niego miejsce, żeby je przechowywać i teraz jak o tym myśli, to wydaje jej się, że czuła niewielkie poruszenie w tamtej części mojego umysłu, kiedy petryfikowałem Neville'a.

Draco zacisnął dłoń, która wciąż nie puściła ręki Harry'ego. Widział to pudełko, kiedy miał wgląd do umysłu Harry'ego. Nie chciał tego widzieć nigdy więcej. Na swój sposób przerażało go ono bardziej niż Riddle. Riddle był otwartym zagrożeniem. Pudełko było przyczajonym.

\- Musisz je otworzyć? - zapytał.

Harry znowu zamarł, najwyraźniej rozmawiając z Sylaraną.

\- Pozwoli mi - powiedział Harry. - Ale boi się, że nadmiar wspomnień mnie oszołomi bez kogoś, kto by mnie uziemił, a ona będzie zajęta czekaniem aż będzie mogła szybko zamknąć z powrotem pudełko, jak tylko znajdę potrzebne mi wspomnienia. - Odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał Draconowi w oczy. - Powiedziała też, że może cię na chwilę powiązać z moim umysłem, ponieważ już kiedyś w nim byłeś. Przytrzymasz mnie, kiedy będę przeglądał pudełko?

Draco przytaknął bez chwili wahania. Nie chciał widzieć pudełka. Nie był pewien, czy jest gotów zobaczyć to, co się w tej chwili działo w głowie Harry'ego.

Ale był absolutnie pewien, że przede wszystkim nie chce widzieć Harry'ego martwym.

\- Dziękuję - szepnął Harry. Jego ręka trzęsła się lekko. Draco zastanawiał się, czy bał się pudełka, czy utraty Connora, czy też może ponownego wpuszczenia Dracona do swojego umysłu. Draco miał wrażenie, że kombinacja tych trzech. Obserwował jak Sylarana pełznie w dół ramienia Harry'ego.

Wziął głęboki wdech, próbując się przygotować, kiedy Sylarana owinęła się wokół jego nadgarstka, wiążąc ich ręce razem.  
Nic nie byłoby w stanie go na to przygotować.

Znalazł się wśród złota i światła i hałasu, czarnego pola pełnego światła. Niewiele przez to wszystko widział i prawie nic nie słyszał. Pieśń była ogłuszająca. Draco się skrzywił. Piękna, ale tak strasznie _głośna_... jak Harry był w stanie spać, mając coś takiego w głowie?

\- _Ja mu pomagam_.

Draco podskoczył i obrócił się. Pośród złotych płomieni jaśniała złota struga. Po chwili zorientował się, że to musiała być Sylarana. Słyszał jej głos i choć syczała i wiedział, że na pewno nie mówiła po angielsku, i tak mógł ją zrozumieć. Westchnął lekko. _Czekajcie tylko aż powiem o tym ojcu. Nigdy w to nie uwierzy._

Jeśli _mu o tym powiem. Bo jeśli on potem spróbuje tego użyć przeciw Harry'emu..._

_I to on skrzywdził Harry'ego. Gdyby nie ten pamiętnik, to nic takiego by się nie wydarzyło._

Draco skupił się na tym, co mieli teraz zrobić. Jego własne myśli były poplątane i niepewne, tak, ale teraz ważniejszy był Harry. Ruszył za złotą smugą i po chwili dotarli do pudełka. Obok niej kulił się kosmyk lśniącego mroku i złota. Draco podejrzewał, że to jest Harry, a przynajmniej jego manifestacja. Pudełko wyglądało równie koszmarnie jak zawsze, chociaż teraz zamiast zamków, które Draco widział na nim ostatnim razem, owijały je pierścienie równie jasne co locusta.

\- _Jesteś gotów, Harry?_ \- zapytała, a ciche potwierdzenie Harry'ego dotarło do nich ze wszystkich stron. Draco poczuł jak Sylarana zwraca się w jego stronę. - _Trzymaj go jak będzie nurkował._

Draco kiwnął głową i wyciągnął dłoń, owijając kosmyk przeplatanego mroku i złota wokół palców. Wyglądało na to, że to wystarczy.  
Sylarana zmieniła pozycję, rozluźniła uchwyt i pudełko się otworzyło.

Draco poczuł jak ogarnia go strach, kiedy wieko uchyliło się lekko, a ciemność i chłód momentalnie zaczęły się z niego wylewać. Ale Harry wszedł do środka, przeglądając wspomnienia bez lęku, szukając tych, których potrzebował, a Draco musiał z nim iść, musiał tam z nim wpaść, musiał go uziemiać, być jego kontaktem z rzeczywistością, kiedy Harry rozrzucał wspomnienia na boki i szukał.  
Draco oczywiście widział niektóre z tych wspomnień, bo nie było szans ich przeoczyć, kiedy stał tuż obok Harry'ego.

 _Harry czytający książkę pod kołdrą przy zaklęciu_ Lumos _i uczący się w panice zaklęcia tarczy, przekonany, że Voldemort może wrócić już jutro i zabije Connora, jeśli Harry nie będzie gotów..._

_Lily przykucnęła przy Harrym i poprosiła go, żeby jeszcze raz spróbował rzucić zaklęcie. Wiedziała, że to bolało, ale powiedziała, że uda mu się tylko, jeśli będzie ćwiczył dalej. Harry przełknął ślinę i spróbował zaklęcia jeszcze raz. Tym razem się udało..._

_Lily szepcząca Harry'emu, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Głaskała go po głowie i kołysała się lekko. Miał tylko cztery latka, był niemal za młody, żeby to pamiętać, ale pamiętał, że pokłócił się z Connorem i głowa zaczęła go boleć i nie przestawała, póki jego matka nie przyszła i nie ukoiła go kilkoma słowami. Słowa były jego lekiem..._

_Remus Lupin mówiący coś o maltretowaniu..._

Draco zawył. _Płonął_ , ogień otoczył go ze wszystkich stron jak znaleźli to wspomnienie. Draco wyczuł, że złote światło i piękna pieśń wcale nie lubiły tego wspomnienia. Miało spłonąć i nigdy więcej nie zawracać głowy Harry'emu. Nie powinno go było być w pudełku.

\- _Naprawdę nie powinno_ \- powiedziała Sylarana z wyraźnym zaniepokojeniem. - _To się stało po tym jak przestał używać pudełka. Skąd to się tam wzięło? Harry? Harry!_

Ale Harry ich nie słyszał. Draco odniósł wrażenie, że Harry był już głęboko pod nimi, nurkując coraz głębiej w ciemność i jeśli nie znalazł jeszcze potrzebnego wspomnienia to pewnie dlatego, że się zgubił w wirze niemal zapomnianych bzdur, które tutaj wrzucił, wszystkich żali i lęków i drobnych zazdrości.

_Patrzył jak Connor jest w centrum uwagi, podczas gdy on jest tak cichy i zdystansowany, że wszystkim się wydawało, że wcale nie chce ich uwagi. I nie chciał, tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało, ale czasami jej potrzebował, a tajemnica między nim a ich matką nie wystarczała. I musiał przestać tak myśleć, bo jeszcze zacznie zazdrościć swojemu bratu, bo może go tym skrzywdzić, a przecież nie mógł na to pozwolić, prawda?_

_Patrzył jak James puszcza latawce z Connorem i żałował, że nie dzieli takiej samej więzi z ojcem co jego brat. Ale James i Connor byli do siebie podobni, do tego James nie bardzo rozumiał miłości Harry'ego do książek i czemu by miał? Harry i Lily nie powiedzieli mu co robią. Nie miał żadnych podstaw, żeby go rozumieć. Ale ta niezrozumiała tęsknota wciąż tam była._

_Harry spojrzał w górę po tym jak wykonał bezróżdżkowo zaklęcie przywołania i zobaczył jak jego ojciec stoi w drzwiach i gapi się na niego. Harry spojrzał mu w oczy wyzywająco, czekając aż James jakoś zareaguje, zapyta go co się stało, skąd zna bezróżdżkową magię i czemu nikomu o tym nie mówił. Zamiast tego James odwrócił się i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Nigdy o tym nawet nie wspomniał. A Harry zobaczył strach w oczach swojego ojca i zakopał ziarno niechęci głęboko w otchłań swojego umysłu, żeby nigdy nie miało okazji wykiełkować i wyrosnąć na pogardę._

_Harry leżał na trawie przed swoim domem kompletnie wykończony od ćwiczenia magii i zaczął porządkować w głowie serię zwyczajów czystokrwistych, których się tego dnia nauczył. Gdzieś w głębi jego umysłu, rozległ się niemal niesłyszalny skrzek, że jest zmęczony i chce iść spać. Ale nie miał okazji się pouczyć tego dnia, bo Syriusz i Remus przyjechali z wizytą i zrobiono wielką ucztę z okazji urodzin Syriusza. Musiał teraz nadrobić stracony czas. Voldemort nadchodził. Harry nie mógł sobie pozwolić na bycie dzieckiem._

_Powtarzał swoje przysięgi raz za razem i czasem je strasznie nienawidził, ale zawsze łapał i gasił tę nienawiść zanim ta zdążyła się posunąć za daleko._

Draco wytrzymał je wszystkie, chociaż podejrzewał, że w swoim prawdziwym świecie płakał i gorąco pragnął przytulić Harry'ego. Wreszcie poczuł jak Harry wznosi się w pudełku i kieruje do wyjścia, trzymając ze sobą wspomnienia z otwarcia Komnaty Tajemnic.

Draco zauważył je tylko przez moment, lecąc za Harrym. Kiwnął głową. Czyli zlew, z wężem na kurku i jeśli wężousty rozkaże mu się otworzyć w wężomowie, wykona rozkaz. Dobry sposób chronienia Komnaty przed praktycznie wszystkimi poza potomkami Slytherina.

Myślał o tym wszystkim, bo wspomnienia pozostawiły go oniemiałym z szoku. To za chwilę minie i porozmawia z Harrym, ale do tego czasu...

Otworzył oczy i odkrył, że jest z powrotem w swoim ciele. Sylarana odwinęła mu się z nadgarstka i śmignęła po szatach Harry'ego, owijając mu się wokół szyi i sycząc kojąco. Tak przynajmniej zdawało się Draconowi.

Żałował, że nie rozumie jej syczenia. Żałował, że nie może znaleźć słów na wszystkie emocje, jakie go zalały po tym, co przeżył w pudełku. "Przykro mi" nie brzmiało wystarczająco, tak samo jak "Harry, wszystko w porządku?". Co naprawdę _chciał_ powiedzieć to "Czy nie chciałbyś rzucić _Crucio_ na swoich rodziców?", ale miał wrażenie, że Harry nie przyjąłby tego dobrze.

Harry wymamrotał coś w wężomowie, syczące słowa wylewały się z jego ust w nieprzerwanym ciągu. Wreszcie wziął głęboki oddech i zamknął oczy. Draco patrzył jak jego maska opada znowu na swoje miejsce, zakrywając cały jego ból i wszystkie inne emocje. Draco potarł swoje policzki i poczuł tam ślady łez.

\- Harry - szepnął, czując, że to dobry start.

Harry spiął ramiona.

\- Przestań - warknął. - Musimy iść ratować Connora. A przynajmniej ja muszę.

\- Wciąż idę z tobą - zapewnił go Draco, klepiąc się po kieszeni, do której schował lusterko. Wyszedł za Harrym z pokoju. - Ale martwię się o pudełko. Czemu tam były wspomnienia, których tam nie powinno było być? Jakim cudem użyłeś pudełka, jeśli Sylarana je zamknęła?

\- Myślę, że pudełko się niemal otworzyło, kiedy... kiedy to się stało - powiedział Harry głosem pełnym emocji, której Draco nie był w stanie zidentyfikować. - Wtedy udało mi się tam wrzucić to wspomnienie. - Jego głos nabrał na sile. - To i tak było niedorzeczne. Już pamiętam. Remus miał zamiar oskarżyć moją matkę o maltretowanie mnie. - Prychnął. - Głupie, nie?

\- Ale to prawda - powiedział Draco.

Harry obrócił się i Draco zamilknął. Harry wciąż miał w oczach tę zimną furię i zdesperowaną potrzebę zrobienia czegokolwiek, gnania na pomoc Connorowi, ale teraz trząsł się cały i wyglądał jakby był o krok od znacznie gorszego wybuchu. Draco wyczuł, że niewiele potrzeba było do odpalenia tego wybuchu. Zobaczenie własnych wspomnień wstrząsnęło Harrym. A on zanurkował jeszcze głębiej od Dracona. Merlin jeden wiedział, co zobaczył.

W tym momencie Draco zrobił prywatną decyzję. Kiedy to wszystko się skończy, kiedy Harry odzyska Connora i będzie w stanie myśleć o czymkolwiek innym, Draco _zaciągnie_ Harry'ego do kogoś, kto będzie w stanie mu pomóc, siłą, jeśli będzie trzeba. Profesor Snape będzie jego pierwszym wyborem. Potem pójdzie do swoich rodziców. Na Merlina, uda się nawet do wilkołaka, jeśli będzie musiał.

 _Nikt_ nie miał _prawa_ robić _czegoś takiego_ jego przyjacielowi i ujść z tego bez kary.

Harry zdawał się nie zauważyć decyzji Dracona. Być może po prostu potrzebował chwili ciszy. Kiwnął głową, a jego twarz złagodniała.

\- Dziękuję, że tego nie skomentowałeś, Draco.

 _To tobie się tak wydaje_ , pomyślał Draco i poszedł za Harrym do łazienki na drugim piętrze.

* * *

Zanim zdążyli się tam dostać, oczywiście, miejsce było już oblężone przez innych uczniów, chodzących wokół napisu, i profesorów, którzy starali się ich przegonić. Harry rzucił na nich zaklęcie kameleona zanim jeszcze wyszli zza zakrętu. Draco skrzywił się, bo wrażenie było cokolwiek nieprzyjemne, ale musiał przyznać, że działało. Zakradli się do łazienki i nikt ich nie zauważył. Nawet zawodzący duch dziewczynki, która wyjrzała z jednej z toalet. Draco był za to naprawdę wdzięczny.

Harry podszedł prosto do zlewu ze swoich wspomnień i pochylił się prosto w stronę kurka, na którym był niewielki grawerunek węża. Syknął. Draco wyszedł z założenia, że powiedział słowo "Otwórz się", bo zlew momentalnie zaczął wirować. Pojawiło się białe światło, tak jasne, że Draco obejrzał się nerwowo na ducha, ale jak spojrzał z powrotem, pod nimi ział tunel prowadzący w nieznane.

Draco skrzywił się, myśląc o całym błocie, który tam musi być.

\- No chodź - powiedział Harry, okazując bardzo gryfoński brak strachu i wskoczył do tunelu. Draco skrzywił się z rezygnacją, po czym wskoczył zaraz za nim.

Zjeżdżalnia, na którą trafili, pełna zakrętów, ostrych zjazdów w różnych kierunkach i desperackich prób nie zgubienia własnej różdżki czy lusterka, nie przypadła Draconowi do gustu. Z determinacją ignorował cały śluz, jaki przyklejał mu się po drodze do szat, tak samo jak pragnienie do skrzeku, jakby był jakimś pierwszorocznym. Wyląduje i wszystko będzie dobrze, a jak już będzie _po wszystkim_ , łącznie z pomocą Harry'emu, to zmusi Harry'ego do kupienia mu nowych szat.

Harry nagle zniknął przed nim. Draco próbował się przygotować, ale nie był w stanie się czegokolwiek złapać.

Wystrzelił z końca rury i przywaliłby twardo w ziemię, ale Harry krzyknął " _Wingardium Leviosa!_ " i go złapał. Draco delikatnie wylądował na ziemi, poklepał się po kieszeni, upewniając się, że lusterko wciąż jest całe, po czym kiwnął do Harry'ego. Różdżka Harry'ego pojaśniała od _Lumos_ , ale nie oświetliła na dobrą sprawę jego twarzy; zamiast tego sprawiła, jakby był na skraju szaleństwa. Kiwnął do Dracona i ruszył przed siebie, z oczami wbitymi w ziemię przed nimi. Draco przełknął ślinę, kiedy usłyszał trzask spod stóp Harry'ego, który brzmiał podobnie do pęknięcia kości.

Ale dotarli już tak daleko, że nawet jeśli się bał, to nie miał zamiaru się wycofać i zostawić Harry'ego samego tylko przez coś takiego. Szedł za nim.

Harry szedł pośród rozrzuconych kości jakby widział coś takiego każdego dnia i z tego, co Draco wiedział o jego życiu rodzinnym, może nawet tak było - albo i gorzej. Sam Draco krzywił się na widok szkieletów i starał się trzymać od nich z daleka, nawet jeśli jego oczy nalegały na przeskakiwaniu z jednego na drugi i identyfikowaniu ich. Szczur, mysz, nietoperz...

Zapiszczał, kiedy zobaczyli ogromną wylinkę węża, owiniętą wokół siebie jak pajęcza sieć.

\- Co to jest? - szepnął.

\- Będziemy tu walczyć z bazyliszkiem - przypomniał mu Harry.

Draco spojrzał na niego i odkrył, że Harry stoi z odchyloną głową i przygląda się wylince jakby ta była zwykłym składnikiem eliksiru, który trzeba posiekać do odpowiednich rozmiarów. Obrócił się i zerknął na Dracona, a Draco przełknął ślinę. Harry znowu zrobił się zimny. Właściwie, jak teraz zaczął się temu przyglądać, zobaczył lekką parę zimna dochodzącą z ziemi w miejscu, w którym stał Harry.

Draco nie miał pojęcia jak Harry to robi, jak udało mu się tak bardzo skupić na nienawiści do Toma Riddle'a po tym jak zobaczył wspomnienia o swoich rodzicach i o wszystkim co mu zrobili, ale nie był w stanie go o to zapytać. Zaraz mieli stanąć do walki.

Draco nie był pewien co o tym myśleć. Przyjął do wiadomości, mniej więcej, że pewnego dnia będzie musiał walczyć w Wojnie, kiedy Mroczny Pan powróci. Ale oto był tutaj, mając zaledwie dwanaście lat - _no, prawie trzynaście_ \- i szedł w kierunku pokoju, gdzie _wiedział_ , że będzie musiał walczyć z bazyliszkiem, a może i z opętanym bratem Harry'ego.

Co więcej, miał walczyć z _Mrocznym Panem_. A przynajmniej jakąś jego wersją.

Draco domyślał się, że to jasno pokazuje, po której stronie stoi. To niosło pewien komfort. Wyprostował się i ruszył za Harrym, tym razem krocząc pewniej niż wcześniej.

* * *

Harry stał przed parą ogromnych, kamiennych żmii, gapiących się na nich. Ich oczy zalśniły w świetle _Lumos_ i Draco poczuł jak w brzuchu mu się wywraca, kiedy zorientował się, że zrobione są ze szmaragdów, tak zielonych jak oczy locusty.

_Tak zielone jak Harry'ego._

Harry spojrzał na niego z powagą na twarzy.

\- Ostatnia szansa żeby się wycofać, Draco.

Draco zesztywniał.

\- Obrażasz mnie samą sugestią.

Harry uśmiechnął się słabo.

\- Masz rację. Przepraszam.

Odwrócił się do żmii i znowu zasyczał. Draco pragnął, w chwili czystej, samolubnej zazdrości, która rozproszyła go od jego spoconych dłoni i szybko bijącego serca, zrozumieć co mówi Harry.

Ściana jęknęła i pękła, otwierając się przed nimi. Pęknięcie było dziwne, zygzakowate, przypominało Draconowi bliznę Harry'ego. Żmije zniknęły z pola widzenia. Draco podszedł do Harry'ego, żeby stanąć tuż za jego ramieniem, po czym razem weszli, stawić czoła temu, co ich tam czeka.


	30. Kieł w Kieł

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dotarliśmy do punktu, w którym w pełni oczekuję, że wielu ludzi przestanie czytać. Po tym rozdziale będzie już tylko lepiej, bo nie ma już innego wyjścia jak iść w górę. Tutaj wylądujemy na samym dnie. To jest prawdopodobnie najmroczniejszy rozdział jaki napiszę. W pełni zrozumiem, jeśli po przeczytaniu go niektórzy z Was uznają, że to nie jest lektura dla nich.  
> Gotowi? No to lecimy w dół.

Harry poczuł się dziwnie jak tylko wszedł do Komnaty, która była dokładnie taka, jaką ją pamiętał z pudełka: długa, prosta, wąska, pełna filarów i ponurego, zielonego światła, uwieńczona na przeciwnym do wejścia końcu posągiem Salazara Slytherina. Miał wrażenie jakby jego umysł się rozciągał, naciągał, a jego głowa zaczęła boleć. Chwilę później jego blizna zapłonęła oszałamiającym bólem.

Tom Riddle stał tuż przy posągu, niemal w pełni materialny, już nie wspomnienie a ciemnowłosy, młody mężczyzna. Trzymał Connora za kark i wolną ręką dotykał jego blizny. U jego stóp leżał pamiętnik, a grube powiązanie, zielone jak światło, zielone jak _Avada Kedavra_ , rozciągało się pomiędzy notesem a jego ręką.

\- Harry Potter - powiedział Riddle. - Witaj. _Czekałem_ na ciebie. - Przycisnął dłoń do czoła Connora.

Harry z radością przyzwał swoją magię. Zaryczała wokół niego, skuwając podłogę wokół niego lodem...

I uruchamiając pułapkę Riddle'a.

Harry poczuł jak jego magia go opuszcza. Wyglądało na to, że wylewa się z niego przez jego bliznę i przelatuje prosto do Riddle'a, idąc po tej samej linii co kiedyś Riddle kiedy uciekł z umysłu Harry'ego po ich pierwszej walce. Riddle przechylił głowę i roześmiał się, absorbując magię, a jego wizerunek zamigotał, po czym pojawił się jeszcze bardziej wyraźnie. W tej samej chwili więź, która łączyła pamiętnik z jego ręką pojaśniała, budząc się do życia, a Connor zawył i zaczął wierzgać z bólu.

Harry jęknął, czując, że zbiera mu się na wymioty, kiedy poczuł katusze, które przeżywał jego brat, spływające na niego więzią, którą zawsze dzielili po prostu z racji tego, że urodzili się w tym samym czasie, ale której nigdy wcześniej nie wyczuł. Pośród agonii wróciły do niego słowa Dumbledore'a, kiedy ten tłumaczył mu zanieczyszczenie zaklęcia.

_"Mieliśmy nadzieję ci oszczędzić możliwego niebezpieczeństwa związanego z tego rodzaju więzią z twoim bratem, ale ponieważ jesteście bliźniętami, a nie tylko rodzonymi braćmi, to takie połączenia niesłychanie ciężko zablokować. Wygląda na to, że póki co ta więź ochroniła tylko ciebie, z czego jestem rad. Ale proszę, nie polegaj na niej."_

A teraz ta więź została obrócona przeciwko nim. A magia Harry'ego próbowała się podnieść w odpowiedzi na zagrożenie, starając się go chronić, ale zamiast tego była momentalnie wysyłana do Riddle'a i coraz więcej bólu leciało od niego do Connora i od Connora do Harry'ego. Tym razem uczucie było jeszcze bardziej intensywne, bo początkowy ryk magii był silniejszy. Harry widział wokół siebie świat pulsujący bielą.

\- Do pamiętnika, tak myślę - Riddle dumał na głos. - Tak, wrzucę was obu do pamiętnika. Kto pomyśli, żeby was tam szukać? A może po prostu wrzucę tam tylko ciebie? Chcę zostawić sobie twojego bliźniaka z jego własnym ciałem jeszcze na trochę. On jest, ostatecznie, moim najstraszniejszym wrogiem.

Harry nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć nawet, gdyby chciał. Ból w jego głowie był okrutny, nieporównywalny nawet do płomieni i śpiewu feniksa. Czuł jak drżą mu mięśnie, jak jego szczęka rusza się spazmatycznie. Na jego ustach była cienka linia śliny. Cierpiał, jego brat cierpiał, a on nie mógł _nic_ na to poradzić.

\- Zostaw go w spokoju, draniu!

Był jeszcze na tyle świadomy wszystkiego, co się działo wokół niego, że wiedział kiedy Draco wysunął się zza niego z wyciągniętą różdżką. Na jego twarzy była mikstura furii i przerażenia, której Harry jeszcze nigdy nie widział.

\- _Incendio_! - warknął, machając różdżką wściekle.

Pamiętnik zadymił się na chwilę, ale Riddle wykonał leniwy gest i płomień zgasł. Uśmiechnął się do Dracona.

\- Naprawdę myślałeś, że to mnie powstrzyma, chłopczyku? Jestem pewien, że...

To nie było dość, żeby wszystko skończyć. Ale było dość, żeby na chwilę przerwać połączenie, bo Riddle podniósł dłoń z czoła Connora żeby ugasić płomień. Ta mała przerwa to było wszystko, czego Harry potrzebował.

Stanął na nogi i wezwał całą swoją magię, sięgając głęboko i zbierając wszystko co mógł i rozsyłając to wokół siebie. Wszystko, co mógł zebrać, co nie zostało skorumpowane czy kontrolowane przez Riddle'a mogło mu się przydać w tej walce.

Ściany wokół niego skuł lód tak silny, że rozległy się trzaski i kawałki kamieni zaczęły opadać. W tej samej chwili poczuł jak obręcz się rozgrzewa i Harry poczuł jak ukradziona przez Riddle'a magia wyrywa mu się spod kontroli i wraca, potężniejsza i głębsza. Czuł jak pyta go, czego pragnie, chcąc za wszelką cenę robić to, co on.

Riddle zasyczał i Harry usłyszał jego słowa.

\- _Przybądź, potworze Slytherina, bądź posłuszny swojemu panu i dziedzicowi Slytherina!_ \- Cienie za posągiem Slytherina zaczęły się wić i kotłować.

Harry zignorował pragnienie by przemówić w wężomowie i spróbować przejąć kontrolę nad bazyliszkiem. Był niemal pewien, że Riddle powiedział mu prawdę i nie będzie w stanie. Zamiast tego przemówił do swojej magii. _Chcę czegoś, co będzie w stanie zniszczyć pamiętnik. Czegoś co go pożre._

Powietrze przed nim zrobiło się czarne, jakby wydarł dziurę w świetle i Harry zobaczył tworzącą się w jej środku parę szczęk. Nie były połączone z żadną paszczą, ale poleciały prosto w stronę pamiętnika jakby były. Riddle zobaczył je i warknął na nie, machając ręką w ich kierunku.

\- _Reducto_! - krzyknął i szczęki zadrżały, ale z uporem starały się przeć do przodu. Harry odwrócił od nich uwagę i był pewien, że Riddle będzie zajęty szczękami jeszcze przynajmniej przez chwilę, więc postanowił ulec płonącemu bólowi w swojej głowie, nakłaniającego go do ściągnięcia do siebie Connora.

 _Czemu miałbyś?_ To był zimny głos i sączyło się z niego więcej nienawiści niż Harry kiedykolwiek słyszał. _To przez niego teraz cierpisz. To przez niego musiałeś tyle znieść. Wiesz, co twoi rodzice zrobili ci w jego imieniu._

Harry poczuł jak wspomnienia drżą w kątach umysłu, w które je powciskał, dygocząc z gotowości do wysunięcia się znowu z cienia do jego świadomości. Zignorował je. Nie mógł sobie teraz pozwolić słuchać ani ich, ani zimnego głosu. Wysłucha ich jak tylko będzie miał chwilę wolnego czasu i kiedy będzie pewien, że to, co zrobili jego rodzice, było w jak najlepszych intencjach.

Wysunął rękę i zrobił nią półkole, wysyłając przed siebie falę zimna. Uderzyła ona w wynurzającego się bazyliszka i stworzenie zawyło w wężomowie, odrzucając łeb do tyłu. Harry zobaczył mgnienie długich, cienkich kłów i żółtych ślepi, po czym spuścił głowę.

\- Wyciągnij swoje lusterko! - syknął na Dracona, mając nadzieję, że mówi po angielsku. Albo tak było, albo Draco sam się w porę zorientował co musi zrobić. Wyciągnął lusterko z futerału i kieszeni palcami, które drżały z zimna.

Harry odwrócił się w stronę Riddle'a, kiedy fragment Voldemorta wreszcie rozerwał atakujące szczęki na kawałki i próbował odnowić swój uścisk na Connorze. Harry skoncentrował się intensywnie i przemówił przez swoją magię i siłę woli. _Przynieś mi mojego brata. Chcę go. Chcę, żeby był tuż obok mnie._

Wiatr wokół niego zaczął wirować z wyciem, wznosząc się z chłodem w zębach. Zimny głos warknął na niego. _Mógłbyś osiągnąć tak wiele. Czemu tego nie chcesz? Moglibyśmy..._

Harry odciął go od swojej świadomości i skupił całą swoją uwagę na Connorze, który leżał teraz w bezruchu na ziemi, blady i z blizną, z której sączył się czerwony płyn. Harry miał wrażenie, że to nie była do końca krew. _Chodź do mnie, bracie. Chodź tutaj. Chodź_ tutaj!

Wiatr ruszył przed niego, rozsiewając cząstki gradu i śniegu na podłogę. Owinął się wokół Connora, który jęknął od zmiany pozycji. Harry skoncentrował się, kierując całą swoją magię do tego zadania, mając nadzieję, że jest jej wystarczająco, żeby ściągnąć Connora w bezpieczne miejsce.

Niestety, właśnie wtedy Riddle sięgnął i przyłożył rękę z powrotem do czoła Connora, próbując odnowić połączenie z pamiętnikiem.

\- _Zaatakuj ich_ \- syknął na bazyliszka. - _Zabij tego, który pachnie kredą. Drugiego pozostaw przy życiu._

Harry zerknął w bok, upewniając się, że Draco ma lusterko w pogotowiu, po czym dotknął lewego ramienia.

\- Sylarana? Śpisz?

Mógł wyczuć, że Sylarana stara się ze wszystkich sił obudzić, ale nie bardzo jej to wychodziło. Była oszołomiona chłodem równie mocno co bazyliszek. Harry zaklął pod nosem i spróbował myśleć o zaklęciach ognia.

\- Przegrasz, Harry Potterze - powiedział Riddle z radością, kiedy bazyliszek zwinął się za nim, po czym skręcił i go minął, wyglądając jak zielone morze, które znalazło przeciek. - A wiesz, czemu? Ponieważ nawet teraz wyciągam z twojego brata magię, a poprzez niego, z ciebie. Pożrę cię żywcem, a potem zapieczętuję cię w pamiętniku, a jego znowu opętam. Co za tragiczna historia, Chłopiec, Który Przeżył straci brata i wyjdzie z Komnaty sam z poranioną duszą. I z kimś za jego oczami, obserwujący wszystko, tak jak to robił przez ostatnich pięć miesięcy...

_Connor spędził pięć miesięcy z tym szaleńcem we własnej głowie. Pięć miesięcy się miotał, wrzeszczał i nikt go nie słyszał._

Harry zamknął na chwilę oczy, po czym je otworzył. Czuł jak jego magia podnosi się wokół niego niczym skrzydła, co się zdarzyło tylko raz do tej pory, kiedy stawił czoła Voldemortowi w ciele Quirrella. Tym razem jednak walczył z fragmentem Voldemorta i Harry miał nadzieję, że szanse będą nieco bardziej wyrównane.

Draco podniósł lusterko, trzymając się blisko Harry'ego, chociaż dygotał już od stale rosnącego zimna. Bazyliszek sunął w ich kierunku i Draco wycelował w niego lusterko.

\- _Zamknij oczy!_ \- rozkazał nagle Riddle w wężomowie i Harry zobaczył jak żółte ślepia znikają. Chwilę później cienki język przeszył powietrze, szukając ich po zapachu. Bazyliszek ruszył prosto na Dracona.

\- _Uważaj_! - krzyknął Harry, popychając Dracona i odrzucając go na bok. Odwrócił się, czując jak jego magia wzrasta do absurdalnych wysokości przez połączone siły jego strachu o Connora, strachu o Dracona, strachu przed Riddle'em i jego złością, że w ogóle musi w ten sposób walczyć z Riddle'em.

Skupił to wszystko w jeden, potężny pocisk i cisnął nim przez swoje połączenie z Riddle'em, roztrzaskując jego tarcze oklumencyjne. Riddle miotnął głową w tył, a on sam opadł na kolana z jękiem. Pamiętnik poleciał daleko, aż pod ścianę. Connor jęknął słabo, z jego blizny wciąż się lało, a on sam zaczął się czołgać w stronę Harry'ego. Harry zrobił krok w jego stronę, żeby mu pomóc.

Wtedy Draco zawył.

Harry obrócił się gwałtownie w jego kierunku, serce mu biło jak szalone. Bazyliszek zdołał osaczyć Dracona, który stał oparty o jeden z filarów podpierających Komnatę. Jego łeb się kołysał w niebezpiecznym tańcu, a jego wysunięte kły lśniły.

Harry poczuł jak jego umysł oczyszcza się ze wszystkiego i przez chwilę istniał tylko obraz, który widział przed sobą. Był niemal pewien, że mógł przyjąć na siebie ukąszenie bazyliszka i przeżyć, choćby przez sam fakt, że jego magia go powinna uratować. Ruszył w stronę węża, tupiąc głośno, żeby go rozproszyć wibracjami i wrzeszcząc wyzwiska w wężomowie. Obniżył chłód wokół siebie, chcąc sprawić, żeby cholerna żmija uznała go za łatwy cel.

Bazyliszek obrócił się w jego stronę, jego język przeszył powietrze raz. Być może posłuchałby się rozkazów Riddle'a, żeby go nie zabijać, ale jego syknięcia mówiły o głodzie i pragnieniu, które mogła zaspokoić tylko krew. Riddle wciąż dochodził do siebie po ataku Harry'ego, więc nie był w stanie go powstrzymać. Bazyliszek rzucił się na Harry'ego.

Harry podniósł lewe ramię na powitanie tych kłów, oddychając szybko i płytko, z krystalicznie czystym umysłem. Da sobie radę. Mógł przyjąć ukąszenie na siebie. Draco by tego nie przeżył. On ma szansę. Był niemal pewien, że nie poświęca tym własnego życia. Był...

\- _Nie! Mój! Mój człowiek! Chronię go przed innymi wężami!_

Sylarana wyskoczyła z rękawa Harry'ego i kiedy bazyliszek opuścił łeb, rzuciła się na niego, owijając wokół jego karku. Ukąsiła go raz, potem drugi.

Bazyliszek zawył w wężomowie, dźwiękiem agonii, od którego Harry miał ochotę się skulić. Obserwował z podziwem jak jad locusty zaczyna działać, kiedy bestia dostała konwulsji, a jej pełne gracji ruchy zaczęły być niezgrabne i rozdygotane, kiedy Sylarana kąsała ją raz za razem, sycząc z zemsty.

Wreszcie bazyliszek opadł na ziemię i przeturlał się, wciąż w konwulsjach, miażdżąc Sylaranę kiedy uderzył karkiem o kamienną podłogę.

Harry opadł na kolana, wrzeszcząc kiedy umarła, a jego pudełko otworzyło się na oścież.

Wszystkie światła w Komnacie zgasły. Harry klęczał sam w ciemnościach i wył, kiedy koszmarny ból pulsował w jego ciele, gorszy od _Crucio_ , a sieci jego umysłu trzepotały bezużytecznie w jego głowie, wypełniając jego myśli równie bezużytecznymi mignięciami światła, pieśni feniksa, przysiąg i wspomnień.

_Żeby on mógł być nadzwyczajny..._

_Sylarana owijająca się wokół niego i żądająca czekoladowych żab..._

_Connor szczerzący się do niego kiedy ukończyli siedem lat i zdmuchujący świeczki na ich torcie, i grymaszący, że zapłonęły jeszcze raz, mimo że dmuchnął tak mocno jak tylko mógł..._

_Syriusz krzywiący się na niego, kiedy Harry zażądał historii zwyczajów czystokrwistych, nie rozumiejąc i mówiąc mu, że pozostawił to wszystko razem ze swoją rodziną i radziłby swojemu synowi chrzestnemu zrobić to samo..._

Pazury orały mu wnętrze czaszki, szatkując mu mózg, a jego wzrok i świat się rozbiły i przechyliły. W środku tego wszystkiego zimny głos robił się coraz głośniejszy i powstawał z głębi swojego więzienia, nareszcie wolny.

_Ile można było ci powtarzać?! Mogłeś zrobić tak wiele! Chcesz zobaczyć, jak wiele twojej mocy przed tobą ukryli? Bo nie wystarczyło im spętanie cię i ujarzmienie twojej osobowości, musieli też ukryć twoją moc!_

I wtedy zimny głos ucichł, ponieważ inna osobowość wyszła z pudełka.

Nie miała głosu. Nie przechwalała się. Harry poczuł jej wściekłość i mróz pochodzący z tej wściekłości.

Otworzył oczy i zobaczył Dracona zapieczętowanego w lodzie, zamrożone cielsko martwego bazyliszka, a biało-niebieski płomień przecinał ciemność i sunął w stronę Toma Riddle'a i Connora. W tej chwili Connor też był posągiem. Magia uniosła się ponad Tomem Riddle'em i pamiętnika i przyglądała się im.

Riddle gapił się na nią przez dłuższą chwilę. Wreszcie obrócił głowę by spojrzeć na Harry'ego, oczami przepełnionymi szaleństwem.

\- Nie on - szepnął. - Nigdy on. To byłeś _ty_ , musiałeś być, a natura naszego połączenia...

Cicha osobowość miała go już dość. Owinęła się wokół niego, zmieniając się w węża, dusiciela, tak czarnego, że oczy Harry'ego krwawiły gdy na niego patrzył. Jego własny głos był gdzieś w tle, daleko, płaczliwy krzyk, gorszy od tego, które mogłoby wydać z siebie kopnięte zwierzę. Nie był w stanie niczego zrobić. Nie miał teraz kontroli. Jego cicha osobowość miała.

Owinęła się wokół Toma Riddle'a i ścisnęła, łamiąc żebra jednym ściśnięciem, jego nowe ciało drugim i wyciskając z niego życie trzecim. Wreszcie wąż położył jego ciało na ziemię, otworzył szeroko paszczę i pożarł go. Harry poczuł, gdzieś w oddali, osadzającą się w nim zimną moc, pochłoniętą przez jego własną magię i dodaną do jego własnej siły.

Wąż podpełznął do pamiętnika i jego również pożarł, rozrywając go na strzępy i wchłaniając każdą możliwą cząstkę magii, jaką znalazł na jego stronach. Harry poczuł jak w środku książki pojawił się pewien krótki opór, strzępek świadomy tego, co się dzieje, jakby kawałek duszy, który próbował uciec szczękom. Ale wąż go zmiażdżył, obdzierając go z magii, po czym wypluł świadomość. Uciekła ona, naga i samotna, rozpadając się po drodze. Harry miał wrażenie, że dotarła do przeciwnej ściany Komnaty, zanim się kompletnie rozpadła.

Klęczał tam i wrzeszczał, a ogarniający go ból był po prostu okrutny.

Magia wróciła do niego. Harry czuł jak go obserwuje. Przez chwilę patrzył tylko na środek zamarzniętej Komnaty. Zastanawiał się, dziwnie spokojny, niemal oszalały z bólu, czy jego też nie zniszczy, skoro już nie potrzebuje jego ciała jako osłony.

Jęknął, kiedy resztki pieśni feniksa przecięły mu umysł niczym szkło, przypominając mu, że przysięgał chronić Connora. Nie mógł pozwolić swojej magii skrzywdzić Connora. Już pozwolił, żeby zamroziła Connora. Musiał ją kontrolować.

Wyciągnął przed siebie rękę. Jego palce były sine z odmrożeń w świetle wszechobecnego zimna jego magii i wyglądały na niedorzecznie małe. Sięgnął w stronę tej potęgi, która w jakiś sposób wyszła właśnie z niego. Ta moc go przerażała, ale musiał ją opanować, więc czekał. Słyszał jak wrzeszczy, gdzieś tam, ale to nie było ważne. Jego gardło piekło i bolało, bo kawałki zamarzniętej śliny je przecinały, ale to też nie było ważne.

Milcząca osobowość nie przemówiła zimnym głosem; nie wróciła także do jego ciała, pozwalając mu robić z nią co tylko chce. Zamiast tego pokazała mu obrazy.

_Lily powtarzająca mu jego przysięgi raz za razem, powtarzając je w nieskończoność nawet kiedy on chciał się już poddać._

_Harry rzucający niewielkie klątwy na siebie, żeby nauczyć się jak wytrzymać ból, bo pewnego dnia będzie musiał znieść ból na polu walki i mimo niego iść dalej._

_Walka z Lestrange'ami i to, jak oddał wszystkie zasługi za nią Connorowi i jakie to było niesprawiedliwe, co więcej, to było okrutne._

_Jego zazdrość, że Connor trafił do Gryffindoru._

_Jego zazdrość, że Connor był faworytem ich rodziców._

_Jego nienawiść do Dumbledore'a, że pozwolił mu się używać jak pionka, że przyjął od niego miecz Gryffindora, który go sparzył._

Fragmenty pieśni feniksa zjeżyły się i spróbowały odepchnąć te myśli, znajdując na nowo swoje miejsce w jego umyśle. Harry już dawno stracił głos od wrzasków, ale klęczał z rękami przyciśniętymi do głowy, dysząc i dygocząc. Nie był w stanie nienawidzić Connora w sposób, w jaki pudełko chciało tego od niego. Jakby mógł? Connor był tylko dzieckiem, był opętany przez Riddle'a tak samo jak on i był ofiarą ich rodziców tak samo jak on.

Ale jak mógłby nienawidzić swoich rodziców?

Odpowiedział mu nawał obrazów.

_Ignorowali go na rzecz Connora._

_Nie wiedzieli nic o jego bezróżdzkowej magii, albo chwalili go, że trzymał to w tajemnicy._

_Byli zawiedzeni, kiedy nie mogli go przenieść ze Slytherinu do Gryffindoru._

_Lily podejrzewała sowę Malfoya, nie ufała ludziom, którym Harry ufał._

_Wszyscy zaakceptowali historię z zeszłego roku, nawet Dumbledore, o tym jak to Connor pokonał Voldemorta i nikt nie zapytał nawet, czy Harry'emu nic się nie stało, czy nie ucierpiał w tej walce, nikt nie wiedział jak długo Harry z nim walczył._

_Jego rodzice nie przyszli zobaczyć się z nim w skrzydle szpitalnym po walce z Riddle'em i leżał nieprzytomny przez tydzień._

_Connor skłamał, że go odwiedził._

Nie mógł nic na to poradzić! Był opętany! Harry trzymał się tej prawdy w odruchu tonącego, który trzyma się brzytwy. Musiał myśleć tak jak zawsze, bo inaczej na co byłoby to wszystko? Nie mógł myśleć źle o Connorze. To nie było w jego stylu. Musiał to pamiętać. Magia chciała to zmienić, ale się myliła.

Magia jednak prezentowała mu raz za razem obrazy niezachwianej prawdy, zapomnianych żali i zazdrości, traktowania, którego nigdy nie powinien był znosić i miotnęła nim do przodu, nawet kiedy kolejne prawdy przeszywały mu umysł. Harry czuł jak jego umysł się rozciąga, przeciągany między dwoma siłami, każda z nich chciała od niego czegoś innego.

Kiedy znowu usłyszał pieśń, miał wrażenie, że tym razem ją sobie wyobraził, albo że złota sieć w jego umyśle nabrała na sile. Westchnął i podniósł wzrok do sufitu Komnaty, z której nadeszła muzyka, mrugając, żeby odegnać krew z oczu.

Fawkes tam krążył, trzymając coś długiego i lśniącego w swoich pazurach. Wraz z nim nadszedł ogień, a z nim nadeszło światło i kiedy powoli zleciał w dół i wylądował na ramieniu Harry'ego, upuszczając miecz Gryffindora niedaleko stóp Harry'ego, to było jakby całe piękno świata pojawiło się w Komnacie Tajemnic.

Feniks pochylił głowę i zaczął płakać, a jego łzy wylądowały na czole Harry'ego. Rozpuściły lód, który zaczął zamrażać włosy Harry'ego, a Harry podniósł rękę i złapał konwulsyjnie za ciepłe pióra. Jego magia zawahała się.

Poczuł jak trzecia siła wpycha mu się do głowy, delikatnie wciskając się między niego a strzępy jego obowiązków i blokując magię przed pokazaniem mu jakichkolwiek więcej wspomnień. Ulga od bólu była najwspanialszym uczuciem, jakiego Harry kiedykolwiek doznał. Tym razem głos feniksa przyniósł jego umysłowi prawdziwe piękno i spokój. Harry wreszcie mógł odetchnąć bez poczucia, że jak tylko to zrobi, to znowu zacznie wrzeszczeć.

Fawkes nie mógł wyleczyć wszystkiego, rzecz jasna. Harry był w pełni świadom, że to było tylko chwilowe. Jego sieci były rozszarpane i nie było możliwości ich naprawić, a jego magia chciała sięgnąć i zrobić niewybaczalne rzeczy ludziom, którzy go niewybaczalnie skrzywdzili. Ale przynajmniej teraz mógł odetchnąć i dzięki temu był też w stanie sięgnąć po swoją magię i ściągnąć cały lód z powrotem do siebie.

Jego kawałki opadły z Dracona, rozbijając się z trzaskiem o podłogę, a sam Draco zaczął kaszleć i wypluł kawałki lodu z ust. Obrócił się i spojrzał na Harry'ego, potykając się tak mocno - był zamarznięty w niewygodnej pozycji - że lusterko wypadło mu z rąk i roztrzaskało się. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby zauważył.

\- Harry? - szepnął.

Harry odwrócił głowę, słysząc zaufanie i strach w jego głosie - strach o niego, nie przed nim. Nie mógł tego znieść. Jak mógłby powiedzieć Draconowi, że niebawem umrze? Spojrzał na Connora i zobaczył jak jego brat oddycha regularnie i powoli, a na jego policzki powoli wraca zdrowy rumieniec.

Jego magia stężała. _Nie wyjdziesz stąd póki mu czegoś nie zrobisz_ , powiedział zimny głos.

Harry starał się mu oprzeć i przegrał. Najlepsze, na co mógł mieć nadzieję, to nie zrobienie Connorowi żadnych trwałych uszkodzeń. Magii wystarczy jakiś odcisk na jego umyśle, coś podobnego do tego, co Harry musiał znosić przez cały rok szkolny, kiedy Connor mieszał mu w emocjach i robił niesprawiedliwe rzeczy, jak rozkazanie mu, żeby się odsunął, żeby Ron mógł zaatakować Dracona i...

Harry jęknął i odepchnął złość od siebie. Będzie czas i miejsce na wściekanie się, i to nie było tu i teraz. Wyciągnął rękę i kiedy tylko Connor otworzył oczy, szepnął:

\- _Obliviate_.

Connor mrugnął i patrzył się na niego przeszklonymi oczami.

\- Walczyłeś z Tomem Riddle'em - powiedział mu cicho Harry. - Fawkes przyniósł ci miecz Gryffindora, a ty go użyłeś i przebiłeś mu paszczę, ale on zdążył cię ukąsić i jeden z kłów złamał się na twoim ramieniu. Użyłeś tego kła żeby zniszczyć pamiętnik, a wraz z nim przepadł Tom Riddle. Fawkes wyleczył twoją ranę po ukąszeniu. - Kłamstwa wylewały się automatycznie z jego ust. Zawsze był dobrym kłamcą.

 _Już nie na długo_. Większe od złości było pragnienie, by wreszcie odpocząć, ale ponad tym wszystkim panowała niezwykle silna wola, by nikomu nie zrobić krzywdy. Będzie musiał ich stąd zabrać jak najszybciej, a potem znaleźć jakieś odosobnione miejsce, żeby umrzeć i wypuścić swoją magię. Miał nadzieję, że to wywoła tylko zniszczenia w jego najbliższym otoczeniu i nie zdoła się dostać do Connora czy ich rodziców.

Connor zamrugał i kiwnął głową.

\- Jak się stąd wydostaniemy? - szepnął, patrząc na feniksa.

Fawkes zaświergotał, po czym obrócił się i machnął na nich ogonem.

\- Feniksy mogą przenosić ogromne ciężary - powiedział Harry, przypominając sobie to z jednej z książek, które dostał od profesora Snape'a. _Za chwilę zobaczę się z nim po raz ostatni._ \- On nas wyniesie.

Sięgnął w stronę Fawkesa i złapał go za ogon. Poczuł jak Draco chwyta jego wolną rękę, kipiąc z cichej ciekawości i od nadmiaru pytań. Connor podniósł miecz Gryffindora, który go, rzecz jasna, nie sparzył, i złapał Dracona za rękę.

Fawkes wzniósł się i zabrał ich z dala od Komnaty i ciała Sylarany, a Harry oparł głowę o jego ogon i żałował, że nie jest w stanie płakać.

* * *

Byli w gabinecie dyrektora. Ich rodzica aportowali się do szkoły, co wcale Harry'ego nie zaskoczyło, w końcu ich syn wylądował w Komnacie Tajemnic. Wiedział, że jego własne bezpieczeństwo było jednym z ich zmartwień, ale Connor musiał mieć pierwszeństwo.

Jego magia zawrzała wściekle. Uspokoił ją i poczuł jak jego ściany słabną. Bez Sylarany...

_Zginęła._

...nie miał kontroli nad dwoma osobowościami, ale będzie musiał utrzymać je na wodzy póki stąd nie wyjdzie. Już postanowił, co zrobi. Chciał tylko poczekać aż Draco wyjdzie z gabinetu. Nie chciał go temu poddawać.

Draco został wypuszczony jak tylko przyznał, że nie pamięta niczego pomiędzy rozproszeniem bazyliszka swoim lusterkiem i znalezieniem go martwym, i pozwolił się zabrać pani Pomfrey do skrzydła szpitalnego. Dzięki temu Harry został w gabinecie dyrektora z Dumbledore'em za swoim biurkiem, Fawkesem na swojej żerdzi, mieczem Gryffindora na biurku, Lily i Jamesem w kącie z Connorem pomiędzy nimi, Syriuszem klęczącym przed Connorem i przytulającym go mocno jakby jego życie od tego zależało i profesorem Snape'em krzywiącym się podejrzliwie ze swojego fotela. Connor opowiadał swoją historię z zarumienionymi z podniecenia policzkami. Nie miał żadnych oczywistych ran, tak jak Harry, który upewnił się, żeby nie patrzeć w oczy dwóm osobom w tym pokoju, które były w stanie czytać jego myśli.

Harry wypuścił nieco swojej magii. Pragnęła być użyta i miał zamiar z niej skorzystać w najlepszy możliwy sposób.

\- _Fugitivus Animus Amplector_ \- szepnął.

Magia wylała się z niego, łapiąc w sidła wszystkich w pokoju i trafiając w Connora. Harry opuścił ich percepcję, ześlizgując się po drabinie istotności. Miał odległe wrażenie, że Dumbledore po prostu pozwolił się złapać zaklęciu, a umysł Snape'a zaczynał subtelnie walczyć przeciw zaklęciu; pewnie jego efekt zniknie jak tylko opuści pokój. Ale to jego rodzice i Syriusz byli jego głównymi ofiarami. To zmieniło ich zapatrzenie w Connora w prawdziwą obsesję. Jego magii raczej się to spodobało.

Harry'emu również, ale z innych powodów. Och, będzie im przykro kiedy odkryją, że umarł, ale to będzie cokolwiek przygaszona żałoba. Harry wiedział, że Connor będzie naprawdę cierpiał i żałował, że nie był w stanie tego podarować Connorowi, ale jeśli tu zostanie, to go skrzywdzi. Złość, którą zamknął w pudełku i pod sieciami swojego umysłu teraz szalała w nim, dzika i wolna, i chciała skrzywdzić Connora.

Nie. Nie skrzywdzi Connora.

Harry zamknął oczy, czując jak przeciąganie znowu się zaczyna, i westchnął. Nic tu dla niego nie zostało. Musiał czym prędzej opuścić szkołę i oddalić się od niej tak szybko jak tylko był w stanie. Umierając wygeneruje magiczną eksplozję, tyle sam wiedział, ale osłony Hogwartu powinny go ochronić. A wtedy Connor przeżyje i będzie prawdziwym bohaterem, prawdziwym Gryfonem, który zrobił wszystko co tylko mógł.

Harry wstał z fotela i wymknął się z pokoju.

Biegł cicho korytarzami Hogwartu, kierując się w stronę głównych wrót. Czuł, jak ściany w jego umyśle opadają. Coraz więcej sobie przypominał, huragan wspomnień, cyklon, tańczył i próbował go porwać ze sobą, ciskając w niego jednym obrazem minionego bólu za drugim. Umierał. Zaraz umrze. Jeszcze nigdy tak nie cierpiał i nie rozumiał, jak można tak cierpieć i mimo wszystko wciąż żyć.

Wybiegł z Hogwartu i zaczął biec przez błonia. Nadeszła noc. Harry widział gwiazdy, sierp wznoszącego się księżyca i odległe światła dochodzące z chatki Hagrida. Ciemny kształt Zakazanego Lasu przybliżał się do niego.

Nagle oparł na jedno kolano, kiedy ostatnia ze ścian rozkruszyła się w jego umyśle. Przez moment czuł odrobinę żalu, że nie zdołał uciec dalej.

Wtedy jego magia ryknęła i poleciała w stronę nieba, po czym sprowadziła huragan. Harry zamknął oczy i pozwolił się mu porwać.


	31. Serce Burzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oto zaczynamy niemal ostatni rozdział; po nim następuje jeszcze tylko jeden normalny rozdział, potem jest interludium i następuje koniec drugiego roku.

Snape zmarszczył brwi. Czuł w umyśle dziwne uczucie ciągnięcia, chęć wyjścia z gabinetu dyrektora i... zrobienia czegoś. Nie był pewien, co właściwie go tak męczyło, czy to zrobienie jakiegoś eliksiru, czy chęć pójścia do skrzydła szpitalnego, żeby zobaczyć co z Draconem, ale wiedział, że koniecznie chciał wyjść.

Ale jakżeby mógł? Connor Potter był tuż przed nim, a dyrektor mówił właśnie jak wspaniała była jego historia i jak zainspiruje ona pozostałych uczniów kiedy usłyszą ją w czasie pożegnalnej uczty.

Snape skrzywił się. Umiał sobie przetłumaczyć słowa Dumbledore'a. _Gryffindor właśnie zdobył Puchar Domów. Znowu._

Odwrócił wzrok od tego nieznośnego gnojka, ale odkrył, że jego oczy wciąż do niego wracają. Z jakiegoś powodu, czy się go kochało czy nie znosiło, Connor Potter był w centrum tego pokoju.

Snape nabrał przez to podejrzeń. Przypominało mu to efekty jednego zaklęcia. Lada moment przypomni sobie nazwę tego zaklęcia, był tego pewien. Miał to na końcu języka, po prostu ciągle mu umykało. Zamknął oczy i potarł dłonią czoło.

\- Severusie?

Snape spojrzał w górę. Dumbledore zauważył jego frasunek i uśmiechał się do niego ciepło.

\- Czy byłbyś tak miły i poszedł zobaczyć jak trzyma się młody pan Malfoy? - poprosił go delikatnie. - Jestem pewien, że ucieszy się na widok głowy swojego domu.

Snape kiwnął sztywno głową. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, czemu właściwie przyszedł do gabinetu. Oczywiście, była kwestia spetryfikowanego ucznia - jakiegoś Puchona - i wiadomość, że Potter poszedł do Komnaty Tajemnic, żeby walczyć z Riddle'em, ale nie wiedział, że Draco też tam poszedł. I czemu by miał? Przecież nie przyjaźnił się z Potterem...

Wyszedł z gabinetu i jak tylko znalazł się poza bezpośrednim otoczeniem Pottera, zrozumienie uderzyło go jak obuchem.

_Harry._

Snape ruszył biegiem.

* * *

Pobiegł prosto do frotowych wrót Hogwartu, zgadując że Harry raczej nie poszedłby do skrzydła szpitalnego, albo z powrotem do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Ale być może, westchnął do siebie, opierając się o futrynę i próbując uspokoić oddech, po prostu pobiegł za zewem magii, który wysyłał z siebie Harry.

Była noc. Gwiazdy i księżyc na pewno gdzieś świeciły. Po prostu nie nad Hogwartem.

Zamiast tego słup ciemności, tak czarny, że oczy Snape'a bolały od patrzenia na niego, wznosił się tuż przed Zakazanym Lasem i chociaż teraz krążył jeszcze leniwie, to przyglądając mu się, Snape zauważył, że ten powoli przyśpiesza. Tworzył solidną ścianę wirującego, czarnego wiatru i niósł ze sobą zimę. Już spod wrót czuć było chłód. Gryzł on w gardło i nozdrza i Snape pomyślał, że pewnie w środku wiru trawnik jest już usłany śniegiem - o ile była tam jeszcze w ogóle jakaś trawa. Roznoszący się od słupa wicher niósł ze sobą gałęzie i deski, które prawdopodobnie pochodziły ze schowka na miotły do quidditcha i Snape w pewnym momencie zobaczył przelatujące wyrwane z korzeniami drzewo. I ta burza rosła, powoli, ale z determinacją. Nie było wątpliwości, że niebawem zacznie napierać na osłony Hogwartu.

Gorsza jednak od siły fizycznej była potęga magii. Czuł, jak wylewa mu się poza tarcze, które Lucjusz kiedyś nauczył go wznosić, przeciekając do wszystkich niezajętych kątów jego ciała i umysłu i żądając jego uwagi. To było jak moc Mrocznego Pana i Snape wyczuł w niej podobieństwo na tyle duże, że przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy to nie Tom Riddle tam leży, zamiast Harry'ego. Ale nie; gdyby to był on, to ta moc niosłaby ze sobą znajomy, okrutny charakter, który Snape czuł noc za nocą, kiedy jeszcze służył wśród śmierciożerców. Ta moc była dzika i niosła ze sobą wyłącznie szczerą furię. Była tak zajęta radowaniem się w swojej wolności, że jeszcze nikogo nie zaatakowała. Snape uznał, że powinien być wdzięczny Merlinowi za to.

Harry był w środku.

Harry potrzebował jego pomocy.

Snape zamknął oczy, oddychając lekko, po czym zaczął ostrożnie otwierać kłódki, które trzymały w zamknięciu jego własne wspomnienia i jego własną moc. W pewnym sensie on też miał pudełka w głowie, ale płynne i bezpieczne, ponieważ od czasu do czasu wypuszczał uwięzione w nich wspomnienia i trzymał je stale w ruchu. Nie widział powodu, żeby mówić Harry'emu o tej metodzie, bo wolał nie ryzykować, że ten uzna istnienie własnego pudełka za uzasadnione.

To były baseny rtęci i z nich Snape wyciągnął swoje wspomnienia z czasów, kiedy był śmierciożercą, z roku, który spędził z własnej woli pod Voldemortem i kolejnego roku, kiedy był szpiegiem, wspomnienia chodzenia pomiędzy śmiercią i torturami, bez wzdrygania się na żadne z nich. To nie była odwaga, którą zrozumieliby Gryfoni, to było mroczne, zatwardziałe i zgorzkniałe, ale właśnie tego teraz potrzebował. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na zamknięcie dowolnego doświadczenia związanego z magią Mroku.

Otworzył oczy i poczuł jak jego własna magia odpowiada na jego zew, powstając wokół niego niczym stalowe pręty. Kiwnął głową i zrobił krok poza bezpieczne osłony szkoły.

Wiatr złapał go momentalnie, warcząc, po czym miotnął nim w powietrze. Snape ledwie się zorientował w swojej pozycji, żeby na czas złagodzić swoje lądowanie na ziemi zaklęciem bezróżdżkowym. Szybko stworzył wokół siebie tarczę i wiatr wrzeszczał i skrzeczał, mijając go ze wszystkich stron.

Przyjrzał się wirującej ścianie przez dłuższą chwilę. Wydawało mu się, że po przejściu zewnętrznego kręgu powinno być już łatwiej, ale nie był pewien jak powinien się w międzyczasie chronić przed fizyczną siłą wiatru.

Burza była tak głośna, a nacisk magii tak wielki, że Snape nie usłyszał podków uderzających o trawę, póki te nie były tuż obok niego. Podskoczył i obrócił się. Stał przy nim centaur, blady w świetle srebrnych błyskawic, które zaczęły się bawić w powietrzu.

Snape gapił się na centaura. Centaur patrzył na niego, po czym obrócił się i skinął głową w stronę środka sztormu.

\- To jest pierwsze pogłaskanie ręką Marsa, najbardziej niebezpieczne ze wszystkich - powiedział centaur niskim głosem i ponurym tonem, którego wszyscy używali. - Z tego możemy otrzymać kolejnego Mrocznego Pana, kolejnego człowieka skłonnego do prowadzenia wojny. Zabiorę cię przez burzę do niego, żeby do tego nie doszło.

Snape powoli pokręcił głową - nie w zaprzeczeniu, ale niedowierzaniu.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał, podchodząc do granicy swojej tarczy, kiedy centaur przyklęknął, czekając aż Snape wejdzie mu na grzbiet.

\- Ponieważ on jest też nasz - powiedział centaur z kompletną powagą w głosie. Jego oczy były jasne, wzrok przeszywający. - _Vates_.

Snape zatrzymał się na moment. Znał to słowo. Oznaczało poetę, ale też wróżbitę, wieszcza...

Wizjonera.

Snape po raz kolejny potrząsnął głową i wdrapał się na grzbiet centaura. Jak tylko opuścił schronienie tarczy, wiatr momentalnie spróbował go pochwycić i miotnąć do tyłu. Przytrzymał się z desperacją i pochylił głowę kiedy centaur powiódł ich głębiej w burzę.

Im bliżej byli jej serca, tym wokół nich było ciemniej. Snape wiedział, że nie wszystko to pochodziło z pochmurnej kopuły, jaką magia Harry'ego przesłoniła niebo nad Hogwartem. To _była_ magia Mroku. Nie miał wątpliwości. Być może teraz wystarczało jej rzucanie drzewami i ochładzanie powietrza, ale prędzej czy później znudzi się i uderzy, i Snape będzie bardzo zaskoczony, jeśli ktokolwiek poza Dumbledore'em będzie w stanie to powstrzymać. Ta potęga była znacznie większa niż to, co Harry kiedykolwiek zaprezentował, nawet kiedy walczył w swoim umyśle z Riddle'em, a wściekłość, która dryfowała zaraz pod jej powierzchnią, mogła się przebić lada moment.

_Tym więcej powodów, żebym dostał się do środka i mu pomógł._

Snape ponownie pokręcił głową, kiedy centaur z wysiłkiem podnosząc nogi, jakby się przedzierał przez wodę, wreszcie zdołał go przynieść tak blisko jak był w stanie. Nie był pewien, jak właściwie powinien pomóc Harry'emu. Znał magię Mroku i znał sztuki umysłu - był pewien, że to nastąpiło jak sieci w umyśle Harry'ego doznały poważnych uszkodzeń - ale nigdy nie widział jeszcze takiej burzy.

\- Pomożesz mu.

Snape spojrzał na centaura z zaskoczeniem.

\- Spróbuję - poprawił irytujące stworzenie. - Co nie znaczy, że mi się uda.

\- Gwiazdy też nie wiedzą, czy ci się uda - zgodził się centaur. - Mówią, że spróbujesz i że poradzisz sobie lepiej niż wielu innych, oraz że po dzisiejszym wieczorze będziemy mieli nowego Mrocznego Pana, albo początkującego _vatesa_. - Odwrócił się zanim Snape zdołał go o cokolwiek zapytać i sam ciężar jego ciała osłaniał go przed kolejnymi podmuchami wiatru. - A teraz wejdź w serce burzy.

Snape odwrócił się i wyciągnął różdżkę. Mógł używać magii bezróżdżkowej, ale to go męczyło i uważał, że w środku będzie potrzebował tak wiele sił jak to tylko możliwe.

\- _Diffindo!_

Czarna magia rozpadła się, przecięta na dwie połowy, a Snape wszedł przez to rozdarcie. Poczuł jak przerwa zamyka się za nim w chwilę później i wziął głęboki oddech. Teraz był odcięty od świata zewnętrznego.

Nie, to nie była do końca prawda. Był odcięty od świata, ale razem z nim była tutaj niewielka, wymięta, leżąca w bezruchu postać. Snape podszedł do niej powoli, niezdolny do oderwania od niej oczu.

Harry wyglądał jakby nie oddychał, chociaż Snape wiedział, że musi, inaczej magia nie byłaby w stanie rosnąć. Leżał, jakby ktoś go tam upuścił, jego z głową przechyloną na bok i ramionami skierowanymi w stronę nieba. Całe jego ciało pokrywał cienki, zimny, czarny płomień, unosząc się ku niebu i tam gęstniejąc, aż nie zamieniał się w burzę.

Tak jak się Snape'owi wydawało, tutaj panował spokój, trawa wciąż była nietknięta, chociaż powietrze było lodowato zimne. To nie wiatr, ale jego własny podziw sprawił, że podszedł do chłopca powoli. Wreszcie usiadł obok niego, odetchnął głęboko i złapał podbródek Harry'ego, przechylając w swoją stronę głowę chłopca.

Jego oczy były puste, szeroko otwarte i przeszklone, ale bez śladu łez. Snape wiedział, był pewien, że wyraz twarzy Harry'ego nic mu nie powie.

Był tylko jeden sposób, w jaki mógł się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej i być może powstrzymać go przed atakowaniem szkoły - oraz, jeśli centaury i ich gwiazdy miały rację, powstrzymać powstanie nowego Mrocznego Pana.

Wskazał różdżką na Harry'ego, ignorując to jak bardzo trzęsła mu się ręka. Zaintonował słowo, ignorując to jak bardzo drżał mu głos.

\- _Legilimens_.

Pochłonął go ból. 

Snape wirował powoli, a jego własną świadomość pochłonęło morze agonii. Czuł mijające go wspomnienia i myśli, zbyt szybkie by się im przyjrzeć, zbyt poszarpane by je zliczyć. Wreszcie wylądował na czymś, co dawało wrażenie solidnej podłogi. Podniósł się szybko, strach sprawiał, że czuł się jak zaszczute zwierzę. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł tak _fizycznych_ sensacji po wejściu do czyjegoś umysłu. Sam fakt, że Harry stworzył taki świat był świadectwem naprawdę niesłychanej siły.

A także kompletną utratą kontroli. Snape podniósł głowę, przypominając sobie lej złożony z sieci, który widział tam wcześniej - owiniętym wokół skały z białego marmuru, który oznaczał oddanie bratu i poprzerywany jeszcze gdzieniegdzie, ale te dziury były wypełnione mgłą, które kryły w sobie tarcze oklumencyjne.

Zniknęło. Wszystko zniknęło. Umysł ponad Snape'em był zimny i ciemny, wyjący i praktycznie nieludzki, ze strzępami zwykłych myśli przelatującymi od czasu do czasu, wyglądającymi jak kawałki pajęczyny rozdartej nieostrożną ręką. Widział wspomnienia wirujące jak stado motyli nie mających czego się złapać i ginących w niekończącym się zalewie magii. Widział strzępy złotej sieci, którą kiedyś zauważył ukrytą głęboko w świadomości Harry'ego, przyczajone jak wielki insekt po jednej stronie jego umysłu, usiłującą się naprawić, ale bez powodzenia, bo nie miała niczego, co mogłaby złapać po drugiej stronie.

Było gorzej niż Snape sobie wyobrażał, ale z miejsca znał przyczynę. _Locusta nie żyje i ginąc zerwała wszystkie sieci wokół których była owinięta._

Snape wziął głęboki wdech i zrobił krok przed siebie.

\- Kim jesteś?

Snape zamarł na dłuższą chwilę. Głos był Harry'ego, przynajmniej pozornie, ale brzmiał jak Mroczny Pan. Obrócił się i poczuł jak podłoga się pod nim przesuwa, prawdziwa i solidna w taki sam sposób, w jaki jest lód. Zdusił własny strach przed wchodzeniem tak głęboko do czyjegoś umysłu. Nie miał innego wyboru.

Przed nim stała niewielka postać z głową przechyloną na bok. Snape nie widział jej za dobrze. Wyglądała, jakby była zrobiona z cieni i lodu, poza błyszczącymi, zielonymi oczami, które mieniły się ilekroć postać przekręcała głowę, i zygzakowatą blizną w kształcie błyskawicy, która błyszczała równie zielono co oczy, co _Avada Kedavra_. Postać podeszła do niego. Snape poczuł jak chłód zbliża się razem z nią. Podłoga pod jego stopami zrobiła się jeszcze twardsza, jeszcze bardziej podobna do lodu. Powietrze wokół niego zawyło, drocząc się z nim. Snape zacisnął rękę na różdżce - a przynajmniej prawie na pewno zrobił to w fizycznym świecie - i czekał.

\- A nie, czekaj - powiedziała postać, jakby odpowiadając na pytanie, którego Snape nie zadał. - Ja cię znam. Jesteś jego mistrzem eliksirów. Tym, który powiedział mu, że nie powinien mieć pudełka w swojej głowie, albo pozwolić swojej wężycy owinąć się wokół tylu poziomów swojego umysłu. - Postać zaśmiała się bez humoru. - Wygląda na to, że miałeś rację.

\- Kim jesteś? - Snape pilnował, żeby jego głos był spokojny i bez wyrazu. Już kiedyś zrobił coś takiego, kiedy na życzenie Dumbledore'a wszedł do umysłu Alicji Longbottom i spróbował naprawić roztrzaskane fragmenty jej poczytalności. Nie udało mu się, ale spotkał młodą wiedźmę, która chichotała na jego widok i powiedziała, że jest dzieciństwem Alicji, jedyną solidną częścią jej umysłu, która przetrwała, ukryta za potężnymi murami. Snape próbował sobie przypomnieć, jakie wtedy zadawał pytania. - Jak się nazywasz?

Postać uśmiechnęła się do niego, szczerząc koszmarne, lodowe zębiska, a jej blizna i oczy pojaśniały dziko.

\- Nie mam imienia. Nie potrzebuję. Możesz nazywać mnie imieniem Harry'ego, ale nie jestem do końca nim. Jestem po prostu jego magią i wreszcie mogę się wszystkim pokazać. - Odwróciło się i wskazało na zniszczoną, błyszczącą, złotą sieć. - To trzymało mnie w więzieniu. Tak wiele mnie. Powinieneś poczuć jak wiele we mnie potęgi, jak wiele głębi.

\- Miałem okazję - mruknął Snape. - Ta burza na zewnątrz to twoja robota, prawda?

Postać pochyliła głowę ze wstydem.

\- Tak. A jak Harry wreszcie wyjrzy ze swojego środka, to ją zwiększymy i wspólnie zniszczymy mury Hogwartu.

\- A czy Harry _chce_ zniszczyć mury Hogwartu?

Postać wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. Większość jego życia trzymał mnie w więzieniu. Teraz będę robić co mi się żywnie podoba.

Snape pozwolił sobie na krzywy uśmiech. Wyglądało na to, że sytuacja nie była tak beznadziejna jak w przypadku Alicji Longbottom, gdzie filary bólu, które umieściła tam Bellatrix, pozostały w bezruchu bez względu na wysiłki Snape'a.

\- Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę - zapytał, okrawając swój ton fałszywą troską - że im dłużej jesteś na wolności, tym mniej masz osobowości?

Postać na chwilę zamarła, mrugając na niego.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Dokładnie to, co powiedziałem. - Snape powstrzymał się od wyzywania tego... stworzenia magii, czy jakiekolwiek imię byłoby stosowne. - Magia większości czarodziejów nie ma swojej własnej osobowości, ponieważ od samego początku jest wolna i w pełni z nimi zintegrowana. Ty masz osobowość tylko dlatego, że cię tu związali i skompresowali na tyle czasu, że moc stworzyła ciebie nie mając nic innego do roboty. Ale teraz masz swoją wolność. Im więcej cię będzie, im więcej będziesz robić, tym mniej uwagi będziesz poświęcać utrzymywaniu swojej własnej osobowości. Prędzej czy później znikniesz i magia będzie należeć do Harry'ego, tak jak powinna.

Postać kłapnęła na niego zębami. Snape się nie poruszył. Myślał o aroganckich czarodziejach, których spotykał w czasie swoich śmierciożerczych dni, czarodziejów Mroku, którzy byli przekonani, że Mroczny Pan nie odważy się ich tknąć. Wiele satysfakcji przynosiło mu pokazywanie im tego błędu w ich myśleniu. Teraz robił dokładnie to samo. Naprawdę lubił mieć rację.

\- Kłamiesz - szepnęła postać. - _Musisz_.

\- Nie kłamię - powiedział Snape i pozwolił, żeby w jego głosie pojawiła się nuda. - Przed chwilą o tym rozmawialiśmy, nie jesteś w stanie zniszczyć Hogwartu, jeszcze nie. Potrzebujesz do tego zgody i kooperacji Harry'ego. Nie otrzymasz jej. A im dłużej na nią czekasz, tym chętniej później mu ulegniesz.

Postać obróciła się i zawyła w stronę złotej sieci. Jej strzępy zadrżały i spróbowały się znowu rozwinąć, po czym opadły i zwinęły się pod ścianą, do której przylegała reszta.

\- W takim razie chcę ją z powrotem - powiedziała postać, patrząc na Snape'a ze strachem. - Jeśli przeżyję tylko w niewoli, to chcę ją _z powrotem_.

Snape wydał z siebie dźwięk, który nie był ani zgodą, ani zaprzeczeniem, po czym przyjrzał się uważnie reszcie umysłu Harry'ego. Punkt w centrum wydzielał najwięcej chłodu, najciemniejszy mrok i ból. Wiedział, że tam właśnie musi się udać. Naprawdę nie miał na to ochoty.

\- Powodzenia.

Snape spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na stworzenie zrodzone z magii Harry'ego. Obnażyło zęby i do Snape'a dopiero po chwili dotarło, że ono się z niego śmieje.

\- Poczekaj tylko aż spotkasz milczącego - szepnęło, po czym obróciło się i spróbowało ponownie przyzwać do siebie złotą sieć.

Snape obrócił się, przykucnął, po czym wystrzelił się w górę, celując prosto w środek ciemności. Czuł jak ściany otwierają się przed nim tym razem, tak że nie musiał się przez nie przecinać, jak to było z burzą.

Po chwili unosił się w kolejnej mrocznej studni, takiej, która odcinała go od widoku postrzępionego umysłu Harry'ego. Nie widział nic poza ciemnością, nie słyszał niczego poza ciszą, nie czuł niczego poza zimnem.

Miał jednak pewność, że nie jest w tej ciemności sam.

Snape czuł jak _coś_ innego owija się wokół niego, ocierając się o jego ciało jak wąż zrobiony z lodu. Podniósł swoją wyimaginowaną różdżkę przed siebie.

\- _Lumos_ \- szepnął. Jego głos był znacznie bardziej przerażony niż mu się to podobało.

Postać się ujawniła. To był wąż, przynajmniej z wyglądu, który mienił się na srebrno. Obróciło się i zielone oczy spojrzały w jego.

Snape widział.

Widział wspomnienia, które Harry wrzucał latami do pudełka, nieskończona ich ilość, zazdrość łapaną i odsuwaną od siebie, zignorowany talent, zniszczone przyjaźnie, poświęcenie wszystkiego w imię obowiązku. Było tam nawet okrucieństwo usprawiedliwione i wspierane, a zaniedbanie wyjaśnione jednym z setek szepczących zdań. Snape słyszał cały chór głosów płaczących w jego głowie, większość z nich brzmiał jak Lily Potter i wszystkie zaczynały się od " _Gdybyś tylko wszystko wiedział, to byś zrozumiał..._ "

Snape nie wiedział, ile lat miał Harry kiedy te wspomnienia się zaczęły, ale na niektórych wyglądał strasznie młodo, jakby nie miał więcej jak trzy, cztery lata. Czuł, jak dech mu zamiera i jak serce zaczyna znowu bić, zupełnie jakby przestało w chwili, kiedy wąż zaczął pokazywać mu te wspomnienia.

Był śmierciożercą. Był czarodziejem Mroku i zawsze nim będzie, bo zna sztuki Mroku. Czasami wydawało mu się, że jego świadomość rozgraniczenia dobra i zła została z niego wyssana już dawno temu. Musiał czasem podejmować decyzje, które były gdzieś pomiędzy, z prywatnych powodów i innych. Jego odwaga w niczym nie przypominała czegoś, co by rozpoznał Gryfon.

Ale w tym momencie odkrył, że wciąż ma pewność tego, co jest dobre, a co złe. A te wspomnienia pokazywały mu zło w czystej postaci i czuł jak emocje wzbierają się w nim w odpowiedzi. Ponieważ było ich zbyt wiele, by je wszystkie odróżnić, przetłumaczył je sobie na furię. Tak było najłatwiej.

Sięgnął i położył dłoń na głowie węża. Palce go zakłuły, po czym stracił w nich czucie. Snape to zignorował. Spojrzał wężowi w oczy i pilnował, żeby mówić słowa wyraźnie i dobierać je ostrożnie.

\- Zabierz mnie do Harry'ego.

Zielone oczy przyglądały mu się uważnie.

\- Chcę mu pomóc.

Wąż - milczący, jak go nazwała magia - wiedziałby, gdyby skłamał. Obrócił się i odpłynął od niego, prowadząc go przez bariery, które rozpraszały się przed nimi, jakby były zrobione z dymu. Snape był pewien, że gdyby chciał zrobić Harry'emu krzywdę, to ściany trzymałyby jak stal.

Albo by po prostu zginął. Milczący był praktyczny. Niszczył swoich wrogów, którzy byli wrogami Harry'ego i ci, którzy go skrzywdzili nie mieli czasu tego pożałować.

Miał szczerą nadzieję, że Harry kiedyś przyswoi sobie ten pragmatyzm.

Ostatnia bariera opadła i znaleźli się przed małą, potrzaskaną stertą. Milczący odpłynął w bok. Snape przyklęknął przed poszarpanym, mocno ściśniętym zbiorem emocji i wspomnień i zastanawiał się, gdzie powinien zacząć.

Westchnął ciężko. Każdy umysł musiał mieć pewną podstawę, wzór, który nadawał wszystkiemu kształt. Nienawidził tego, ale wiedział dobrze, co musi być podstawą umysłu Harry'ego. Wiedział, na co Harry zareaguje, zwłaszcza w tym stanie, gdzie tylko jego instynkt przetrwania i jego moc dzieliła go od reszty jego umysłu.

\- Harry - szepnął. - Harry, czy pamiętasz swojego brata?

Sterta przed nim się spięła. Po chwili rozległ się głos Harry'ego, dochodził zewsząd jednocześnie i brzmiał na nieskończenie zmęczonego i rozdartego.

\- A muszę?

Snape zamknął oczy. Mógł przyznać, przynajmniej przed samym sobą, że współczuje chłopcu.

\- Tak. Chyba, że umiesz wymyślić coś innego, co może zadziałać jako kotwica dla twojego umysłu i pomóc ci się pozbierać?

Poczuł negację zanim jeszcze Harry się odezwał.

\- Nie. Ja... jak się pan tutaj dostał? Czemu pana przepuściły?

\- Chciałem pomóc - powiedział ostrożnie Snape. - Harry, nawet jeśli użyjesz oddania dla swojego brata jako uziemienia dla swojego umysłu, to i tak nic nie będzie takie jak kiedyś. Choćby dlatego, że sieć, która uwiązała większość twojej magii, została rozszarpana. Będziesz musiał ją opanować i używać jej od czasu do czasu. - Wyciągnął rękę i pozwolił, żeby jego własna magia zabłysnęła wokół niej. - Kiedy wysiłek utrzymywania mojej własnej mrocznej magii zaczyna mnie przerastać, idę do Zakazanego Lasu, albo tworzę sobie cel i się na nim bezpiecznie wyżywam. Mogę ci pokazać jak to robić.

\- Nie chcę - szepnął Harry. - Pochłonąłem część magii Toma Riddle'a, tam, w komnacie. _Nie chcę_ aż tyle magii.

\- Ale ją masz - powiedział Snape, upewniając się, że jego głos będzie brzmiał łagodnie. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, nie musiał się specjalnie starać. - I powinieneś jej używać, Harry. Inaczej zostawi po sobie ślad i to nie taki, jakiego byś chciał. W tej chwili ma własną osobowość i pragnie wolności. Jeśli mu jej odmówisz, to znowu dojdzie do czegoś takiego. I być może tym razem kogoś zabijesz, starając się ze wszystkich sił przed tym uciec.

Harry zaszlochał cichutko.

\- Ale to... ja... moi rodzice się mnie _boją_ , profesorze. - Zaśmiał się gorzko, a Snape poczuł jak milczący zmienia pozycję, wypełniając się wspomnieniami. - To dlatego chcieli uwięzić moją magię. Nie chcieli, żebym się stał kolejnym Mrocznym Panem. Jak mam tego uniknąć?

\- Teraz jesteś masz większe szanse na zostanie Mrocznym Panem niż kiedykolwiek - powiedział Snape.

Wiedział, że podejmuje straszne ryzyko i czuł jak milczący zbliża się do niego, gotów by go skrzywdzić, jeśli to stwierdzenie skrzywdziło Harry'ego. Ale Harry po prostu zamarł.

\- Dlaczego? - szepnął. - Nie rozumiem.

\- Ponieważ ta magia była ignorowana - powiedział Snape. - Tak jak twoja zazdrość i uraza o twojego brata się nagromadziła przez wszystkie lata, kiedy twoje dokonania były ignorowane, magia się gromadziła i powinieneś był ją ćwiczyć. Sam trening nie wystarczał. A teraz jesteś potężniejszy niż kiedykolwiek. _Musisz_ zacząć jej używać, Harry, nie odpychać jej czy odrzucać od siebie. Naprawdę wątpię, żeby dało się ją po raz kolejny usidlić.

Harry milczał przez dłuższy czas. Snape opanował swoje zniecierpliwienie, swoją obawę o to, że magia w tej chwili może robić nieodwracalne rzeczy Hogwartowi i jego okolicom, a może nawet i uczniom. Czekał. Niektórych spraw nie powinno się pośpieszać.

\- To nieprawda, że jej nie chcę - szepnął wreszcie Harry. - Prawda jest taka, że aż zanadto jej chcę.

Powietrze wokół nich się wzniosło, po czym znacznie ociepliło. Snape pozwolił sobie odetchnąć.

\- To _jest_ prawda - powiedział miękko. - Ale pomyśl o tym w ten sposób, Harry. Zawsze chciałeś chronić swojego brata, prawda? I pozostałych?

Harry spojrzał na niego i kiwnął powoli.

\- Opanuj to - powiedział Snape, machając ręką, chcąc wskazać na sztorm, roztrzaskane fragmenty osobowości Harry'ego, milczącego i wszystko inne - a będziesz w stanie dokonać wspaniałych rzeczy równie łatwo co złych, Harry. Możesz chronić. Bronić. Strzec. _Leczyć._ \- Zobaczył jak chłopiec podnosi głowę i słysząc w głowie trąbki dzwoniące na tryumf, naciskał dalej. - Nie ma takiego prawa, które by mówiło, że każdy potężny czarodziej musi się zadeklarować Mrokowi.

\- Myślałem, że jest - wymamrotał Harry.

Snape zdusił w sobie wznoszącą się w obronie Harry'ego furię. _To musi zaczekać._

\- Pomogę ci - powiedział. - Draco ci pomoże. Pomoże ci każdy, kogo wybierzesz, żeby mu zaufać.

Harry przyglądał mu się uważnie przez chwilę.

\- Czy widział pan złotą sieć?

Snape kiwnął głową.

\- To miało uwięzić moją magię - powiedział Harry, a w jego głosie zabrzmiała gorycz. - Pośród innych rzeczy, o których jeszcze nawet nie mam pojęcia. I wiem, kto ją stworzył. - Odetchnął lekko. - Dumbledore. - Spojrzał poważnie na Snape'a. - Co oznacza, że jeśli będzie pan po mojej stronie i będzie mnie pan trenował, to wystąpi pan przeciw Dumbledore'owi. A _wiem_ , że jest mu pan lojalny.

Snape poczuł jak cały świat wokół niego nagle robi się przejrzyście oczywisty.

Podejrzewał to już od jakiegoś czasu. Wszystko, co zdołał ustalić na temat sieci to to, że musiała powstać z potężnej magii Światła i zmuszała ona Harry'ego do chronienia swojego brata - w jakiś sposób. Ale to było dość. Jeśli to nie było mroczne zaklęcie, to Voldemort nie mógł jej tam wrzucić, a Potterowie nie byli dość silni. To musiał zrobić Dumbledore.

Dumbledore, który go przygarnął, ochronił i uwierzył w niego, kiedy Snape uciekł od Voldemorta. Dumbledore, który go wspierał w Orderze Feniksa, podczas gdy inni chcieli go stamtąd wyrzuci. Dumbledore, który go uratował do Azkabanu.

Dumbledore, który uważał, że Syriusz Black się po prostu wygłupiał, kiedy wysłał Snape'a na śmierć z pazurów Remusa Lupina. Dumbledore, który nawet się w ostatnich latach nie krył ze swoim faworyzowaniem Gryfonów. Dumbledore, który złapał magię Harry'ego w złotą sieć. Dumbledore, który, na to wyglądało, _zobliviatował_ Remusa Lupina.

Snape przyjął niedorzeczną historię Harry'ego o tym, że to Lockhart _zobliviatował_ wilkołaka tylko dlatego, że tego chciał. To dawało mu wymówkę, żeby poudawać jeszcze tylko chwilę dłużej, że jego mentor to człowiek skłonny do mieszania w umyśle i magii dziecka. Mógł udawać, że jego lojalność do Dumbledore'a była nieskomplikowana, że ten człowiek to nieskazitelny przedstawiciel Światła.

Już dwukrotnie wybrał swoją lojalność, dwukrotnie przysięgał swoje życie potężnym czarodziejom i naprawdę w to wierzył. Czy będzie musiał to zrobić po raz trzeci?

Otworzył oczy i spojrzał w dół na Harry'ego.

Tak, będzie musiał. I zrobi to ponownie i jeszcze raz, jeśli będzie trzeba. Tylko Gryfoni myśleli, że świat był tak prosty, że wystarczyło wybrać raz i się tego trzymać. Snape nie był Gryfonem.

_Będę wybierać codziennie, jeśli będę musiał._

Wyciągnął rękę do Harry'ego.

\- Pomogę ci - powiedział. - Jeśli obiecasz mi, że będziesz się starał opanować swoją magię i umysł.

Harry zamrugał, po czym posłał mu oszałamiająco słodki uśmiech.

\- Dziękuję, profesorze - powiedział, po czym uścisnął rękę Snape'a.

Snape wyczuł moment, kiedy Harry sięgnął i przejął kontrolę nad swoim umysłem. _Dość tego_ , powiedział głosem, który zahuczał mu w głowie i w kościach.

Ból i magia zawyły na niego w odpowiedzi. Nie był w stanie się w pełni odbudować, jeszcze nie. Uszkodzenia były zbyt rozległe. Jak miał zamiar sobie poradzić ze swoimi wspomnieniami? Jak miał zamiar sobie poradzić ze swoją magią? Ignorował je przez większość swojego życia. Jak miał zamiar się w pełni wyleczyć, skoro najpierw musiał się z tym uporać?

Odpowiedzią Harry'ego była cisza milczącego węża z zielonymi oczami i tak prosta jak jego niszczycielska furia. Nie chciał się wyleczyć w pełni, jeszcze nie. Chciał się tylko wyleczyć na tyle, żeby opanować swoją moc i zacząć ją trenować. Snape obserwował to wszystko w oszołomieniu. Nigdy się nie spodziewał, że chłopiec jest zdolny do czegoś takiego.

Z drugiej strony, oczywiście, nigdy nie widział jak ktoś próbuje kompletnie odbudować swój umysł. A to w dodatku był Harry Potter.

Harry dotknął najpierw złotej sieci, odwijając jej strzępy i sprawdzając jej siłę. Pociągnął ją ostrożnie i Snape usłyszał jak Harry wzdycha. Magia Dumbledore'a wciąż była silniejsza od pragnienia Harry'ego, by się tej sieci pozbyć. Musiała gdzieś być, przyczepić się do czegoś.

Harry znalazł dla niej idealne miejsce, owijając ją wokół najbardziej stabilnej części siebie, jego wytrenowanego oddania dla swojego brata. Złota sieć przykleiła się do kamienia i tam zamarła. Snape kiwnął głową. Nie był zaskoczony, że Harry wybrał obowiązek jako swój fundament. Czas, kiedy się z tego obudzi, jeśli kiedykolwiek nastąpi, był wciąż daleko w przyszłości.

Ponad siecią Harry zgromadził wspomnienia, które wcześniej wirowały po jego umyśle jak przerażone motyle, przyciągnął je wszystkie do siebie i dmuchnął na nie. Snape zamrugał, kiedy ciemność zaczęły przecinać światła, niczym zielone, srebrne i niebieskie błyskawice, tylko że kiedy znikały, pozostawiały po sobie nie tylko powidoki, ale i mosty, delikatne kształty rozciągające się ponad głębokimi pęknięciami. Myśli Harry'ego przez jakiś czas raczej nie będą szły prostymi ścieżkami, Snape dobrze o tym wiedział, ale w ten sposób w ogóle będzie _w stanie_ myśleć.

Pośród rozproszonych, znajomych wspomnień czaiły się również wspomnienia z pudełka, srebrne nici, które wypełniały przestrzeń lodem. Snape zadrżał na sam ich widok, ale Harry po prostu poukładał je, jedno za drugim, i ruszył dalej. Przynajmniej już wiedział, że ignorowanie ich nic dobrego mu nie przyniesie. Niewiadomo było jednak, ile Harry'emu zajmie uporanie się z nimi.

Wreszcie odwrócił się i przywołał swoją magię.

Podleciała do niego. Snape czuł, że już zdążyła stracić większość swojej świadomości i indywidualizmu. Warknęła na Harry'ego, zamiast mówić. Jej wygląd też stracił na fizyczności i teraz wyglądała jak dym z parą zielonych oczu i zieloną błyskawicą.

Harry wyciągnął rękę i _pociągnął_.

Snape patrzył jak cała magia wpływa do Harry'ego, a potem na zewnątrz, poprzez niego i wokół niego, zaakceptowana i powitana, już nie ignorowana. Harry wszył ją w ściany swojego umysłu, gdzie wyglądała jak szlachetne kamienie, zielone, czarne i złote kryształy. Snape zamrugał. To musiała być najpiękniejsza rzecz jaką w życiu widział.

Wreszcie usłyszeli słaby protest. _Ale chcę być wolna..._

W odpowiedzi rozbrzmiał zewsząd zniecierpliwiony głos Harry'ego. _To_ ja _chcę być wolny. To nie jesteś po prostu mną. Jesteś moja._

Głos magii ucichł.

Harry westchnął głęboko, po czym zwrócił się w stronę czegoś, co było za Snape'em. Snape odwrócił się i zobaczył srebrnego węża, który nie spuszczał wzroku z Harry'ego. Harry na moment zamknął oczy.

Snape otworzył usta, żeby go zapytać, ale się powstrzymał. Harry musiał uporać się ze wspomnieniami z pudełka, które zrodziły milczącego, albo stworzyć sposób, który prędzej czy później sprawi, że się z nimi upora. Jeszcze nie stawił czoła furii, która za nimi leżała, pragnieniu zniszczenia.

Harry stał tak przez dłuższą chwilę. Milczący czekał. Snape zacisnął pięści. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić tego, co musiało się teraz dziać w umyśle Harry'ego, więc nie rozumiał, dlaczego chłopiec się waha.

 _Nowy Mroczny Pan, albo nowy_ vates _\- cokolwiek to drugie oznacza. Chyba mi odbiło, że tak tylko tutaj stoję i pozwalam mu samemu o tym zadecydować._

Ale, bez względu na to, czy mu odbiło czy nie, nie miał innego wyjścia jak czekać.

W końcu Harry zacisnął pięści.

\- Chcę niszczyć - powiedział. - Chcę zniszczyć kilku ludzi. Ale to trochę potrwa.

Nagle milczący ruszył w stronę Harry'ego i wbił się w niego. Harry zamknął oczy i jęknął. Snape nie był w stanie oderwać wzroku, kiedy czarne światło zaczęło ogarniać ciało Harry'ego. Zacisnęło się na nim, utwardziło, po czym owinęło wokół niego niczym mroczny kokon. Z jego środka dobiegł zmęczony głos Harry'ego.

\- Obawiam się, że to jest ostatni raz kiedy będę w stanie porozmawiać tak swobodnie, profesorze - powiedział. - Mój umysł będzie wyglądał z zewnątrz jak sieczka.

Snape nie był w stanie się powstrzymać od prychnięcia na to niedomówienie.

Poczuł rozbawienie Harry'ego.

\- Ja... rzuciłem _Fugitivus Animus Amplector_ na moich rodziców i Syriusza. Minie trochę czasu zanim będą w stanie w ogóle mnie zauważyć, albo pomyśleć o mnie normalnie. Ale nie ufam sobie. Mogę powstrzymać furię, ale nie mogę jej zdusić ani się jej pozbyć. Czy może mi pan obiecać, że będzie mnie pan trzymał od nich z daleka przynajmniej przez część wakacji? Nie ufam sobie, że ich nie pozabijam.

Snape kiwnął głową.

\- Obawiam się, że źle interpretujesz źródło mojej troski - dodał, zanim zdołał się powstrzymać. - Znacznie bardziej martwi mnie to, co oni mogliby zrobić tobie.

\- Dziękuję, profesorze - powiedział cicho Harry. - Żegnam.

Snape nagle zorientował się, że klęczy na błoniach Hogwartu. Podniósł głowę i zakaszlał, rozglądając się.

Ściany burzy opadły. Na trawie było pełno gałęzi i dziwnych zasp śniegu, które były przynajmniej na stopę wysokie, ale poza tym wszystko wyglądało na generalnie nietknięte. Największa zmiana, według Snape'a, była w powietrzu. Wciąż zimne, miało w sobie posmak mrocznej magii, która się pojawiła i zniknęła.

Westchnął i spojrzał w dół na chłopca przed sobą, akurat kiedy Harry drgnął i otworzył oczy.

Wciąż był w nich ból i Harry odwrócił twarz chwilę później, żeby Snape nie mógł widzieć ich wyrazu. Ale unosił się w swoim odbudowującym się umyśle, trzymając się bardzo delikatnego rodzaju poczytalności. Choćby nie wiem, jak długa była droga przed nim, zdawał się być gotów, by nią kroczyć. Podjął swoją decyzję.

Snape również.

Delikatnie wsunął pod niego dłonie, po czym wziął Harry'ego na ręce, wstał przytulając go do siebie i zaczął powoli iść w stronę szkoły. Tak _wiele_ trzeba było zrobić, z tak wieloma ludźmi porozmawiać i się na nich powściekać, tak wiele decyzji trzeba było podjąć, żeby zacząć leczenie Harry'ego - choćby to, gdzie Harry w ogóle spędzi wakacje.

Ale ku swojemu zaskoczeniu i wbrew wszelkiemu rozsądkowi, Snape odkrył, że już nie może się doczekać tego wszystkiego.


	32. Chłopiec, Który Przetrwał

Snape nie zdążył nawet dojść do szkoły, kiedy usłyszał za sobą szybkie kroki. Obejrzał się z zaciekawieniem. Miał nadzieję, że to Hagrid wyszedł sprawdzić, czy Zakazany Las nie doznał jakichś większych szkód. Gdyby tak było, Snape wysłałby go przodem do skrzydła szpitalnego, żeby ten uprzedził Pomfrey, że trzeba przygotować łóżko dla Harry'ego.

Jego perspektywa zmieniła się drastycznie, kiedy zorientował się, że biegną w jego kierunku dwie postacie, czarodziej i czarownica - i to ludzie, których znał, Narcyza i Lucjusz Malfoyowie. Musieli się aportować tuż za zewnętrznymi osłonami Hogwartu i biec przez resztę drogi. Snape przymrużył oczy i zaczekał na nich, przytulając Harry'ego lekko do siebie kiedy ten jęknął.

Narcyza dobiegła do niego pierwsza, jej włosy leciały za nią niczym mgła księżycowego światła.

\- Severusie - powiedziała, ledwie znajdując czas, żeby kiwnąć mu głową na powitanie. - Osłony rezydencji wyczuły... magię z Wiltshire. - Nawet teraz nie miała zamiaru powiedzieć, że ich osłony były nastrojone tak, żeby wyczuwać magię Mroku, prawdopodobnie lepiej niż większość osłon w Brytanii, do tego były w stanie podać dokładną informację co do tego, skąd ta magia pochodzi. - Czy coś się stało naszemu synowi?

\- W pewnym sensie - powiedział Snape. Zobaczył, jak twarz Narcyzy tężeje, więc pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniem. - Nie jemu, ale komuś, komu jest bardzo bliski. - Obrócił się w jej kierunku, żeby mogła zobaczyć wtulonego w niego Harry'ego. Nie sądził, żeby musiał cokolwiek jej wyjaśniać. Za długo zajęłoby mówienie o wszystkim co się stało, a ona i tak mogła wyczuć magię przetaczającą się w chłopcu.

\- Ach nie - powiedziała cicho Narcyza.

Snape spojrzał na nią. Nie wyglądała _aż tak_ źle jak wtedy, kiedy myślała, że Draconowi coś się stało, ale było blisko. Położyła drżącą dłoń na czole Harry'ego i delikatnie przeczesała mu grzywkę, a Snape był tak zaskoczony, że jej na to pozwolił. Narcyza skrzywiła się na widok zaczerwienionej, jakby wypełnionej srebrem blizny w kształcie błyskawicy.

\- Wiem, że mój syn bardzo go sobie ceni - wyjaśniła, nie odrywając wzroku od Harry'ego. - Draco prawie o nikim innym nie mówił przez całe lato. Teraz mam powody, by uważać, że jest najlepszym możliwym przyjacielem dla Dracona. - Spojrzała na Snape'a. - Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, co się stało?

Nawet był skłonny, ale wtedy Lucjusz do nich podszedł i powiedział coś niestosownego.

\- Wydawało mi się, że ten wybuch był związany z powrotem naszego Mrocznego Pana - powiedział, wskazując na swoje lewe przedramię i ignorując zirytowane spojrzenie swojej żony. - A teraz jestem tutaj i nie ma żadnego Mrocznego Pana. - Zamilknął na moment, mrużąc lekko oczy, które wypełniły się skomplikowaną, zimną emocją. - Jestem zawiedziony.

Furia Snape'a była wciąż pod samą powierzchnią jego umysłu, a złoszczenie go było zawsze złym pomysłem, nawet śmierciożercy o tym wiedzieli. Tylko Bellatrix Lestrange była od niego gorsza, ale Bellatrix często wybuchała złością i była niezdolna do przebiegłej zemsty. Snape był.

Nie potrzebował do tego swojej różdżki, na szczęście, bo wyjęcie jej oznaczałoby konieczność zmiany uchwytu na Harrym. Po prostu skupił się na Lucjuszu.

\- _Sectusempra._

\- _Protego!_ \- usłyszał z poziomu swojej piersi jak tylko zaklęcie go opuściło.

Zaklęcie Snape'a uderzyło w mgielną tarczę, która wyskoczyła przed Lucjuszem i ledwie miał czas na unik, kiedy zaklęcie się odbiło i poleciało w jego stronę. Patrzył jak go mija i przełknął żal - zarówno z tego, że nie był w stanie trafić swojego celu, jak i z tego, że Harry zadrżał mu w ramionach i jęknął po rzuceniu zaklęcia. Wysiłek korzystania z własnej magii był wciąż za ciężki dla niego.

Snape przesunął Harry'ego, żeby zobaczyć jego twarz.

\- Można wiedzieć, czemu to zrobiłeś? - warknął.

Harry spojrzał na niego tak groźnie jak był w stanie, czyli niespecjalnie, biorąc pod uwagę, że był kompletnie wykończony.

\- Ponieważ - powiedział - to jest ojciec Draco. Co znaczy, że go sobie cenię. I doprawdy, on to powiedział tylko po to, żeby pana _sprawdzić_. To była część tańca. - Przekręcił głowę, żeby zobaczyć Lucjusza. - Przepraszam, panie Malfoy - powiedział oficjalnie. - To zaklęcie zostało rzucone w celu chronienia mnie i to ja muszę prosić, żeby pan wybaczył, że w ogóle do tego doszło. Wybaczy nam pan?

Lucjusz nie ruszał się. Snape poczuł jak krzywy, pełen satysfakcji uśmieszek pojawia się na jego twarzy pomimo błędu, który Harry mu wytknął (a tak w ogóle to niech szlag trafi tych czystokrwistych i ich gierki i tańce). Wszystko stało się tak szybko, że Malfoy też nie był w stanie nadążyć.

Lucjusz odkaszlnął, jakby _Sectusempra_ jednak go trafiła, po czym kiwnął głową.

\- Oczywiście, panie Potter - powiedział. - Ja z kolei proszę o wybaczenie mojego... niefortunnego stwierdzenia. - Spojrzał na Snape'a, tym razem z odpowiednią dozą ostrożności w oczach. - Nie wiedziałem, że ma pan tak agresywnego obrońcę.

Snape uznał, że w tych słowach mogła się kryć kpina. Jeśli tak, to był zdeterminowany, by ją zignorować. Kiwnął tylko głową i obrócił się w stronę szkoły, przyciskając Harry'ego jeszcze mocniej do siebie. Miał zamiar położyć go w skrzydle szpitalnym, poinstruować Pomfrey, żeby nie dopuszczała do niego nikogo poza Draconem i pójść do Dumbledore'a. Musiał mu powiedzieć do słuchu.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Malfoyowie ruszyli za nim. Snape spojrzał Narcyzie w oczy i tylko jej.

\- Powiedziałem ci, że Draconowi nic się nie stało - mruknął.

\- Wiem - powiedziała cicho Narcyza. - Ale i tak chcę się dowiedzieć, co się stało. _Znam_ cię, Severusie. Czemu się tak zdenerwowałeś, kiedy Lucjusz wspomniał o powrocie Mrocznego Pana?

 _W tym przynajmniej_ , pomyślał Snape, _żadne zaklęcia Harry'ego mi nie przeszkodzą._

\- Ponieważ to z winy twojego męża Harry jest w tym stanie - powiedział, z satysfakcją obserwując jak jej oczy otwierają się szerzej. - Na początku roku dał mu pamiętnik, który zawierał w sobie fragment wspomnień Mrocznego Pana. Opętał on Harry'ego i zniszczył większą część jego mentalnych osłon. A teraz umysł Harry'ego jest w strzępach, bo jego chowaniec, który był związany z jego umysłem i starał się naprawić te szkody, zginął. Chyba rozumiesz, czemu nie jestem w nastroju na gierki Lucjusza.

Furia wciąż tam była, ale bez problemu nad nią panował, patrząc jak Narcyza obraca się gwałtownie, stając murem między Snape'em i swoim mężem, po czym wyciąga różdżkę. Lucjusz zatrzymał się, patrząc na nią z kompletnym zaskoczeniem.

\- Narcyzo...

\- _Silencio_ \- powiedziała Narcyza i usta Lucjusza odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Narcyza kontynuowała bez chwili przerwy. - Lucjuszu Abraxasie Malfoyu - powiedziała powoli. - Czyżbyś myślał, że możesz skrzywdzić kogoś, kto jest Draconowi drogi, bez mojej wiedzy?

Lucjusz tylko się na nią gapił.

Narcyza zrobiła krok w jego kierunku.

\- _Wiedziałeś_ \- syknęła z jadem w głosie, którym, według Snape'a, mogłaby rywalizować z wężycą Harry'ego. - _Wiedziałeś_ , że Draco go potrzebuje, a i tak spróbowałeś go zniszczyć.

Lucjusz zrobił gest, który wyglądał dla Snape'a jak próba wytłumaczenia się - prawdopodobnie chciał powiedzieć, że nie wiedział, że pamiętnik zawiera w sobie fragment Mrocznego Pana. Z miny Narcyzy Snape wywnioskował, że ten argument nie podziałałby nawet, gdyby Lucjusz mógł go powiedzieć na głos. Snape obserwował to z radością.

\- Jeśli będę miała choć _cień_ podejrzenia, że zrobiłeś coś takiego jeszcze raz - powiedziała Narcyza głosem gładkim i mrocznym - to _osobiście_ zapewnię mu bezpieczeństwo przed tobą. I jeśli to będzie musiało oznaczać, że razem z Draconem musimy opuścić rezydencję na okres wakacji, to niech i tak będzie. - Patrzyła na swojego męża gniewnie przez dłuższą chwilę, pełna piękna, zimna i gracji. - Brzydzę się tobą - dodała, po czym obróciła się w stronę Snape'a i wyciągnęła ręce.  
Snape zawahał się przez chwilę, po czym przekazał jej chłopca.

\- Trzeba go natychmiast zabrać do skrzydła szpitalnego, Narcyzo.

\- Nie jestem idiotką, Severusie - powiedziała. - W przeciwieństwie do niektórych ludzi stojących na tych błoniach - dodała, po czym minęła go z gracją.

Lucjusz wreszcie znalazł niewerbalne przeciwzaklęcie.

\- A jej się wydaje, że co ona wyprawia? - wypalił.

\- Wybiera swoją lojalność - powiedział mu Snape, po czym odwrócił się, żeby znaleźć Dumbledore'a i zrobić dokładnie to samo.

* * *

\- Wejdź, Severusie.

Snape był zdeterminowany, żeby nie pozwolić się zaskoczyć faktowi, że Dumbledore wiedział, że to był on, zanim jeszcze zdążył zapukać do drzwi gabinetu dyrektora. Zamiast tego otworzył drzwi, wszedł do środka, zatrzasnął je za sobą i przyjrzał się Dumbledore'owi.

 _Jak on może wyglądać tak normalnie?_ pomyślał, kiedy Dumbledore odpowiedział mu względnie zainteresowanym spojrzeniem. _Czy wie, jakie wieści niosę ze sobą? Czy wie, co odkryłem? Nie sądzę, ale z drugiej strony... już nie raz mnie zaskakiwał._

Snape z radością przywołał znowu swoją furię. Nie miał zamiaru zastraszać dyrektora swoją magią i tym razem nie było przy nim Harry'ego, który mógłby mu jakoś przeszkodzić. Przymrużył oczy.

\- Wydawało ci się - powiedział, przeciągając zgłoski - że ile to mogło trwać, zanim odkryję prawdę, Albusie?

\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz, Severusie - powiedział wesoło dyrektor. - Nie jestem wszechwiedzący, jak dobrze wiesz. Cytrynowego dropsa?

Snape pokręcił głową. Nie usiadł też, mimo że dyrektor wyraźnie spoglądał między nim a stojącym niedaleko fotelem.

\- Widziałem sieć, którą umieściłeś w umyśle Harry'ego - powiedział. - Wiem, że masz coś wspólnego z uwięzieniem jego magii i zmiany torów jego myśli. _Naprawdę_ wydawało ci się, że nikt tego nigdy nie odkryje?

Dumbledore westchnął.

\- Ach, tak. Ta sieć była niezbędna, Severusie.

Oparł się w swoim fotelu i patrzył na Snape'a ze spokojem, jakby naprawdę mu się wydawało, że to koniec tego tematu.

\- Niezbędna - powtórzył Snape. - Tak jak jego trening bezróżdżkowej magii, jak przypuszczam, też był niezbędny? Oraz jego ślepe przywiązanie do brata? Albo kompletne _roztrzaskanie_ jego umysłu, którego przed chwilą doświadczył?

Dumbledore się zafrasował.

\- Wydawało mi się, że chowaniec młodego Harry'ego go ustabilizuje - mruknął.

\- Jego wężyca _nie żyje_ , Albusie! - Snape uderzył otwartą dłonią w biurko dyrektora. - Zginęła w tej Komnacie! I nie myśl nawet przez chwilę, że wierzę w wersję Connora Pottera. On w nią wierzy, tak - dodał, kiedy Dumbledore otworzył usta. - Co nie oznacza, że to była prawda. A ja nie mam zamiaru dłużej pozwalać, żeby tego rodzaju prawda przesłaniała mi oczy. To _ja_ ustabilizowałem Harry'ego, Albusie. To _ja_ odkryłem prawdę o tym, co mu zrobiłeś i o tym, co ci twoi bezcenni Gryfoni mu zrobili. - Dyszał ciężko ze złości już w tym momencie, a jego magia błyszczała i obijała się o jego tarcze. - Daj mi jeden dobry powód, który by mnie powstrzymał przez pójściem do ministerstwa, żeby ci cię zwolnili za pochwalanie i pomaganie w dręczeniu bezsilnego dziecka.

Dumbledore spojrzał na niego surowo.

\- Pokładałem wiele wiary w twoje zdolności do wyszukiwania informacji, Severusie - powiedział. - Wygląda jednak na to, że cię przeceniłem.

Snape tylko patrzył na niego i czekał.

\- Gdybyś znalazł informacje na temat sieci feniksa - kontynuował Dumbledore - to dowiedziałbyś się, że to nie tylko jest magia Światła, ale też, że musi być przyjęta _z własnej woli_. To nie jest dręczenie i nie jest nielegalne. Gdyby Harry się na nią nie zgodził, nie byłbym w stanie jej tam włożyć. On sam wybrał to, kim jest, Severusie i to nasze wybory czynią nas tymi, kim naprawdę jesteśmy. W tym przypadku, Harry jest ofiarą złożoną dla dobra swojego brata. Taka jest rola Harry'ego, został wybrany przez przepowiednię i swoich własnych rodziców, ale również sam się na nią zgodził. Obawiam się, że naprawdę nie doceniłeś głębi oddania, jakie Harry żywi wobec Connora. Zawiodłem się na tobie, Severusie. - Oczy Dumbledore'a lśniły od głębokiego zawodu, który jeszcze niemal godzinę temu złamałby Snape'a.

Snape wyprostował się. _To było godzinę temu. I jeśli to nie jest aż tak proste, jak po prostu pokazanie ministerstwu sieci i zażądanie, żeby jakoś zareagowali... cóż, nigdy nie sądziłem, że tak będzie._ Zignorował delikatną gorycz, jaka niosła się z jego własnym zawodem i parł do przodu.

\- Nie mógł w pełni rozumieć konsekwencji tego, na co się zgadzał, kiedy nałożyłeś na niego sieć, Albusie. Ile on miał wtedy lat? Sześć? Siedem?

\- Cztery - powiedział cicho Dumbledore. - Ale _wiedział_. Do tego czasu jego matka nauczyła już go jego przysiąg i niebezpieczeństwa, jakie Voldemort przedstawia dla jego brata.

Snape potrząsnął głową. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale jego obrzydzenie i wściekłość trzymały go kompletnie cichym. Zamiast tego jego magia sięgnęła i jeden z dziwnych, srebrnych instrumentów, ustawionych na półce za Dumbledore'em, wybuchnął głośno.

Dumbledore zerknął za siebie, po czym spojrzał ze spokojem na Snape'a.

\- Kontroluj się, Severusie - zganił go.

Snape spróbował i udało mu się to z wielkim wysiłkiem. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że nie uda mu się przekonać Dumbledore'a do tego, że ten popełnił błąd. Pochylił lekko głowę.

\- I masz zamiar to kontynuować? - zapytał. - Ta sieć niszczyła Harry'emu umysł, przynosiła mu ogromne bóle głowy, kiedy... próbował mi powiedzieć o czymś, co zrobiłeś. - Nie był pewien, czy powinien już teraz ujawniać, że wie, że to Dumbledore _zobliviatował_ Lupina. - Została mocno uszkodzona razem z resztą umysłu Harry'ego, ponieważ wężyca była owinięta również wokół niej, tak samo jak była owinięta wokół każdej innej myśli. Sieć zrobiła swoje. Nie możesz jej teraz usunąć?

\- To nie byłoby rozsądne - powiedział Dumbledore. - _Przeprowadzałem_ własne testy, Severusie, żeby sprawdzić, czy może jednak Harry'emu można ufać bez sieci. Żadne z nich na to nie wskazywały.

\- Ufać względem czemu? - prychnął Snape. - Ufać, że przebiegnie truchtem przez pole walki i położy posłusznie głowę na katowskim bloku?

\- Severusie - zbeształ go Dumbledore.

Snape po raz kolejny tylko na niego patrzył i czekał na odpowiedź.

Dumbledore kiwnął w stronę miecza Gryffindora, który wciąż leżał na jego biurku.

\- Podałem Harry'emu miecz. Sparzył go. Zareagował na jego potencjał stania się takim jak Voldemort. Nie mam żadnej pewności, że Harry bez sieci będzie dalej działał w służbie Światła i dobra dla tego świata.

Snape zebrał się w sobie, po czym wyciągnął lewą dłoń i złapał za rękojeść miecza. Natychmiast zabrał ją z powrotem i pokazał Dumbledore'owi zaczerwienioną pręgę w środku swojej dłoni.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że miecz po prostu reaguje na obecność mrocznej magii - warknął. - To _nie jest_ ostateczna decyzja, Albusie.

\- Były inne testy. - Twarz Dumbledore'a była łagodna, ale niewzruszona. - Wysłałem Fawkesa z mieczem, by pomógł temu w Komnacie, kto będzie tego potrzebował jak tylko Minevra mnie powiadomiła o tym, co się dzieje. Słyszałeś historię młodego Connora. Użył miecza, żeby zabić bazyliszka, a Fawkes wyleczył go z trucizny.

\- Jeśli tylko to się stało, to czemu według ciebie magia Harry'ego tak się rozszalała? - zapytał Snape. Głowa go zaczynała od tego wszystkiego boleć. Miał nadzieję na... cokolwiek od Dumbledore'a. Jakieś wyznanie, jakiś ślad pokory, jakieś westchnięcie żalu. Nie spodziewał się, że napotka taki mur cichego uporu. - I wiem, że zdawałeś sobie sprawę z tego, że coś się działo z jego umysłem. Praktycznie rzecz biorąc posłałeś mnie za nim!

\- To obecność Riddle'a zmusiła go do takiej reakcji - powiedział stanowczo Dumbledore. - Wysłałem cię za nim, bo wiedziałem, że zdecydujesz się mu pomóc, Severusie. Domyślam się, że jego magia jest już pod kontrolą?

\- Ledwie - powiedział Snape, zmuszając się do powiedzenia tego słowa, a nie tego, co naprawdę chciał powiedzieć. _No, najlepszym wyrażeniem tego, co teraz czuję, byłby po prostu ciągły wrzask._ \- Potrzebuje ciszy i prywatności tego lata. Poprosił mnie, żebym się upewnił, że będzie z dala od swoich rodziców, bo obawia się, że ich pozabija. - Zobaczył jak Dumbledore marszczy brwi i podejrzewał, że mówiąc to zapewnił Harry'emu kolejną kreskę po złej stronie na mentalnej tablicy starego czarodzieja. Naprawdę go to nie obchodziło. - Planowałem go zabrać ze sobą do Spinner's End.

Dumbledore kręcił głową zanim jeszcze Snape skończył mówić.

\- Wiesz dobrze, Severusie, że twoje osłony nie są dość mocne by utrzymać taką magię w ryzach. Jeśli ona się wydostanie... Do tego wybacz mi, Severusie, ale nie jesteś dobrym materiałem na opiekuna dla dziecka.

Snape zacisnął ręce w pięści. Drugi argument Dumbledore'a zignorował, ale pierwszy był prawdą. Nie pomyślał o tym. Spinner's End nie miało dobrych osłon bo Snape mieszkał tam tylko przez dwa miesiące w roku, do tego to nie był dziedziczny dom. Jeśli Harry stworzy kolejną burzę, to ten dom go nie utrzyma ani go nie ukryje.

Ale wtedy Snape pomyślał o innym rozwiązaniu i uśmiechnął się niemiło.

\- Harry pojedzie do Doliny Godryka na wakacje - powiedział Dumbledore, nieświadomy prywatnego olśnienia Snape'a. - Jestem pewien, że będą go tam dobrze traktować, bo jego życie było w niebezpieczeństwie w Komnacie, albo uszanują jego prywatność przez zaklęcie _Fugitivus Animus_. Tak, czułem jak je rzucił i doceniłem jego wysiłek - dodał, kiedy Snape podniósł brwi. - Tak czy inaczej, będzie miał wokół siebie swoją rodzinę i potężne osłony.

\- Nie jestem rodzicem - powiedział spokojnie Snape. - I moje osłony nie są dość potężne. - Odetchnął głęboko i spróbował kolejnego uśmiechu, tym razem jeszcze bardziej okrutnego niż poprzedni. - Ale znam parę rodziców, których osłony są jednymi z najpotężniejszych w Brytanii i bez problemu utrzymają wszelkie wybuchy magii, jakie Harry może z siebie wyrzucić. Do tego wiem, że z przyjemnością ugoszczą Harry'ego u siebie.

Dumbledore patrzył na niego przez chwilę z zaskoczeniem, po czym przymrużył oczy. _Trzeba to oddać staremu_ , pomyślał Snape gdzieś pośród emocji, które chciały, żeby się roześmiał. _Zawsze szybko kombinował._

\- Rodzice Harry'ego nigdy się nie zgodzą na jego wizytę w rezydencji Malfoyów - powiedział cicho Dumbledore.

\- Pod zaklęciem _Fugitivus Animus_? Nawet nie zauważą, że go nie ma. - Snape wzruszył ramionami. - A Narcyza Malfoy już tu jest, dyrektorze. Jeśli uważasz, że dasz radę odebrać jej teraz Harry'ego, kiedy Draco jest tuż obok niej, a Harry jest tak bardzo ważnym elementem życia jej syna, to jesteś lepszym czarodziejem ode mnie.

Dumbledore milczał przez dłuższą chwilę.

\- Severusie - powiedział wreszcie. - Nie rozumiesz, jak wiele decyzji musiałem podjąć.

\- I nawet nie chcę - powiedział Snape. Jego głos był tak chłodny i uprzejmy jak to możliwe. - Ale rozumiem, ile mogą zdziałać nawet półprawdy. Spróbuj zdjąć to zaklęcie z Potterów, albo zabrać Harry'ego od Malfoyów zanim będzie na to gotów, a _pójdę_ do ministerstwa. Wystarczy szepnąć kilka słów do właściwych uszu, żeby wzbudzić podejrzenia. - Wziął się w garść i czekał.

Dumbledore spojrzał na niego smutno.

\- Czemu zwróciłeś się przeciwko mnie, Severusie? - szepnął. - Przecież...

\- Byłeś dla mnie dobry, tak - powiedział Snape, który naprawdę nie był w nastroju, żeby tego słuchać. - A dla Harry'ego byłeś okrutny. Zapominasz się. Jestem Ślizgonem. Znam wszystkie rodzaje magii mroku. Nie ma znaczenia, czy ta magia jest mroczna z nazwy, czy nie, potrafię rozpoznać jej efekty i z przyjemnością podzielę się swoją wiedzą z innymi - chyba, że przystaniesz na mój układ.

Czekał. Dumbledore też czekał. Snape miał wrażenie, że obaj próbują przechylić jakąś niewidzialną szalę na swoją stronę, znaleźć jakiś sposób poddania się bez utraty twarzy. Zastanawiał się, czy Dumbledore spróbuje rzucić na niego _Obliviate_ , ale podejrzewał, że gdyby miał taki zamiar to już by to zrobił.

Ostatecznie to Dumbledore się poddał, a Snape podejrzewał, że zrobił to tylko dlatego, że wciąż potrzebował Harry'ego do tej swojej po trzykroć przeklętej przepowiedni. Odwrócił wzrok i machnął na Snape'a ręką.

\- Jak już będzie po wszystkim - powiedział - zobaczysz, że wszystko się układa jak powinno.

Snape odwrócił się i ruszył do drzwi bez słowa. Podejrzewał, że Malfoyowie już podjęli swoją decyzję, ale chciał się z nimi zobaczyć i o tym porozmawiać.

Jeśli miał cokolwiek więcej do powiedzenia dyrektorowi, to nie wiedział, co by to mogło być.

Dopiero kiedy wyszedł z gabinetu, zorientował się, że Fawkesa nie było na jego żerdzi w kącie.

* * *

_To było jak zrodzony z gorączki sen._

Kiedy Harry otworzył oczy po raz pierwszy, zorientował się, że ktoś przytula się do niego jak pijawka, leżąc z nim w łóżku szpitalnym, i że tym kimś był Draco

_A może nie jak pijawka. Może jak rekin i remora. Bo jestem rekinem, prawda? Zdolnym do niszczenia?_

Zachichotał. Brzmiał, jakby był pijany.

\- Harry się obudził - powiedział Draco, co mogło być skierowane go jego samego, albo do jego matki, która unosiła się w pobliżu, albo gdzieś we wszechświecie, po czym z powrotem wtulił się w Harry'ego.

Harry zdołał usiąść i skupić wzrok na Narcyzie Malfoy, która uśmiechnęła się do niego chłodno, tym samym uśmiechem, który pamiętał z zeszłych świąt. Jej oczy jednak były znacznie cieplejsze. Harry rozkazał sobie skupić się na tym, a nie na delikatnej aurze mrocznej magii, którą widział unoszącą się wokół niej, wyglądającą jak czarne płomienie.

\- Harry - wymamrotała. - Draco postanowił, że zostaniesz z nami na wakacje. To znaczy - dodała, spoglądając łagodnie na swojego syna - Draco powiedział, że nie opuści Hogwartu, o ile nie pozwolimy ci pojechać na wakacje do rezydencji. A ponieważ nie mam zamiaru zostawiać mojego syna, albo najlepszego przyjaciela mojego syna, pod opieką ludzi, którzy udowodnili, że... nie nadają się do opiekowania kimkolwiek... - Harry'emu zaparło dech kiedy zobaczył zimną furię w jej oczach. - To otwieram swój dom przed tobą, jeśli będziesz tak łaskaw, by przyjąć nasze zaproszenie. - Spojrzała znowu na niego, a jej uśmiech zrobił się cieplejszy. - Przyjmiesz je?

\- Pani Malfoy - powiedział niepewnie Harry - jest pani pewna, że chce mnie tam pani zaprosić po tym jak profesor Snape zaatakował pani męża?

\- Nie bądź ignorantem, Harry - Narcyza zganiła go delikatnie, a Harry poczuł, że się rumieni. Ignorancja była niedopuszczalna w tańcu. - Uratowałeś dzisiaj mojemu mężowi życie, a przynajmniej jego klatkę piersiową. - Przechyliła lekko głowę, a jej oczy lśniły jak diamenty. - Odkryłam wtedy także, że mój mąż jest winny... pewnych niefortunnych zdarzeń, jakie ci się przytrafiły. Właściwie to powinniśmy zaoferować gościnę w rezydencji jako gest pokory, zwłaszcza, że masz wszelkie powody, żeby się na to nie zgodzić. Osobiście jednak dopilnuję, żeby mój mąż nie miał możliwości cię skrzywdzić, póki tam będziesz.

\- Ja też - powiedział Draco, ściskając mocniej ramię Harry'ego, aż ten nie zaczął podejrzewać, że Draco odciął mu dopływ krwi. - Nigdy więcej cię nie skrzywdzi, Harry. Nigdy. - Podniósł głowę i uśmiechał się, ale Harry nie dał się zwieść. Draco _nigdy_ się nie poddawał, kiedy tak trzymał głowę.

Harry pomyślał przez chwilę zwróceniu im uwagi na wszystkie potencjalne problemy związane z tą wizytą. Powinien był ostrzec Dracona, że Harry pewnego dnia może się stać wrogiem Malfoyów i to wcale nie z winy Lucjusza czy Snape'a. Powinien był im powiedzieć, że nie zasługuje na ich gościnę. Powinien im powiedzieć, że jego magia może zmieść ich rezydencję z powierzchni ziemi.

Ale nie mógł. Za bardzo tego potrzebował. Musiał ich ostrzec przed swoją magią, ale nie był w stanie odrzucić ich zaproszenia.

\- Dziękuję - wymamrotał i zobaczył jak twarz Dracona się rozjaśnia, a Narcyzy łagodnieje. - Ale... pani Malfoy, moja magia...

\- Czuliśmy ją - przerwała mu spokojnie Narcyza. - Rezydencja nie bez powodów ma swoje osłony, Harry. Będziesz tam bezpieczny.

Harry polizał wargi.

\- A nie myśli pani, że będę stanowił zagrożenie dla was?

\- Nigdy bym nie zaprosiła do swojego domu kogoś, kto mógłby stanowić zagrożenie dla mojego syna - powiedziała Narcyza.

Harry kiwnął powoli głową, nie odrywając wzroku od jej twarzy. W to mógł uwierzyć. Draco mógł się sprzeciwiać, że przy Harrym jest bezpieczny choćby nie wiem co, ale on nie wiedział wszystkiego. Merlin też jeden wiedział, w co pogrywał sobie Lucjusz. Ale Narcyzie mógł zaufać.

Niespodziewanie świat wypełnił się złotą mgłą i Harry poczuł jak jego myśli i magia wzrastają wokół niego jak ogień, próbując go położyć do snu. Ziewnął i Narcyza dotknęła delikatnie ramienia Dracona.

\- Chyba powinniśmy już pójść, Harry potrzebuje snu - powiedziała.

Draco obrócił się do niej, naburmuszony.

\- Ale...

\- Draconie - powiedziała Narcyza tym swoim specjalnym tonem i było po wszystkim.

Draco podąsał się przez chwilę, po czym przyłożył dłoń do czoła Harry'ego.

\- Zobaczymy się później - szepnął, a Harry, zagubiony gdzieś za złotem, kiwnął głową.

Malfoyowie ruszyli do wyjścia ze skrzydła szpitalnego. Harry patrzył za nimi, jak ich sylwetki rozmywały się coraz bardziej, aż w końcu jego świadomość roztrzaskała się o ostre krawędzie realności, jakby spadał po schodach, i zasnął.

* * *

_Kolejny rozgorączkowany sen:_

Harry'ego obudziło ciche nucenie, które rozpoznał od razu i wysoki głosik, który z desperacją starał się szeptać, którego rozpoznał dopiero po chwili.

\- Harry Potter? Czy Harry Potter się obudził?

Harry poruszał się, póki nie znalazł wygodnej pozycji dla swojej obolałej głowy, po czym otworzył oczy. Para lśniących, czarnych oczu patrzyła prosto na niego. Fawkes usiadł na brzegu łóżka i ponownie zanucił, kiedy Harry nie odrywał od niego wzroku. Po chwili skrzat domowy wszedł w pole jego widzenia. Harry'emu zajęło dłuższą chwilę połączenie wysokiego głosu z osobą Zgredka, ponieważ skrzat nie załamywał rąk, ani nie szczypał się w uszy. Jego twarz była spokojna i intensywna.

\- Harry Potter się obudził - szepnął. - Zgredek się cieszy.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? - zapytał cicho Harry. - Słyszałeś, że Malfoyowie zaprosili mnie do siebie na wakacje?

Zgredek kiwnął głową.

\- Państwo Zgredka powiedzą, że Zgredek jest złym skrzatem - powiedział, wciąż szepcząc. - Ale Zgredek będzie chronił Harry'ego Pottera. Zgredek pracuje w rezydencji. Jeśli Lucjusz Malfoy spróbuje zaatakować Harry'ego Pottera, Zgredek go powstrzyma.

Harry poczuł nieoczekiwane ukłucie współczucia dla Lucjusza.

Minął je, kiedy Fawkes zaświergotał na niego i podsunął się bliżej, szturchając jego ramię głową. Harry niepewnie podniósł rękę, po czym podrapał feniksa po karku. Feniks znowu zanucił i zaczął powoli mrugać, jak sowa.

\- Fawkes mówi, że Harry Potter jest na drodze - szepnął Zgredek. - Harry Potter jest początkiem.

Harry'emu opadła szczęka.

\- Rozumiesz co on mówi?

Zgredek spojrzał na niego.

\- Wszystkie skrzaty domowe rozumieją feniksy, Harry Potterze, i wszystkie feniksy rozumieją skrzaty domowe.

\- Nie wiedziałem - wymamrotał Harry.

\- Bo Harry Potter nigdy nie zapytał - powiedział Zgredek. Słuchał jak Fawkes wydaje z siebie długi trel i uśmiechnął się. Harry nie wiedział, co myśleć o tym uśmiechu. Był intensywny i rozmarzony, jakby Zgredek widział coś w przyszłości, co mu się naprawdę podobało. - Fawkes mówi, że Harry Potter jest na drodze do zostania _vatesem_ \- powiedział.

\- Co to jest? - Harry spróbował zmusić swój obolały mózg do roboty. Znał to słowo, był tego pewien, ale w tej chwili nie był w stanie sobie przypomnieć co oznacza.

\- Wszyscy wiemy - powiedział Zgredek zamiast odpowiedzi. - Wszystkie magiczne stworzenia wiedzą. Skrzaty domowe, feniksy, centaury, jednorożce, smoki. - Zadygotał konwulsyjnie, kiedy powiedział ostatnie słowo. - Wszyscy wiemy, co się może stać. Żadnych przepowiedni, żadnego przeznaczenia, żadnych panów. Co się może stać, jeśli podejmie się tę decyzję. Czekamy i mamy nadzieję.

Harry poczuł, jak jego oczy ponownie się zamykają, mimo jego pragnienia by jeszcze nie zasnąć.

\- Czy to dlatego Fawkes mi pomógł? - wymamrotał.

Odpowiedź Zgredka niemal zginęła w zalewających go falach snu, ale Harry i tak zdołał ją usłyszeć.

\- Nie tylko dlatego, Harry Potterze. Poniekąd dlatego, że cię lubi. - Przerwa. - I dlatego, że jest mu przykro.

* * *

_I trzeci sen, zdarzenie, dziwne spotkanie, którego Harry nie byłby w stanie sam wymyślić:_

Obudził się gwałtownie, patrząc się na sufit i ze świadomością, że _ktoś_ jest obok jego łóżka. Obrócił głowę i zobaczył Connora, śpiącego na krześle z głową opartą na skrzyżowanych rękach, położonych na łóżku Harry'ego.

Harry przez chwilę obserwował swojego brata. Ciemne włosy Connora były potargane, jakby przez wiatr, a dźwięk jego oddechu był miękki od snu. Harry sięgnął i położył trzęsącą się dłoń na jego ramieniu.

Connor podskoczył, zamrugał i zorientował się, gdzie jest. Patrzyli na siebie nawzajem przez chwilę.

Harry jako pierwszy odwrócił wzrok. Widział pierwsze pęknięcia dzieciństwa w orzechowych oczach swojego brata. Connor zaczynał dorastać. Widział okropne rzeczy w Komnacie, niemal tam umarł - zarówno w rzeczywistości jak i w zmienionych wspomnieniach - i przeżył. Wiedział o swojej zdolności przymuszania. I był wolny od opętania, prawdopodobnie pierwszy raz odkąd Harry wygonił tego szaleńca ze swojej własnej głowy.

\- Harry - szepnął Connor, jakby czytał mu w myślach. - Ja... miałem Riddle'a w swojej głowie. Teraz już cię trochę lepiej rozumiem.

Harry zwrócił się znowu w jego kierunku. Connor spojrzał mu w oczy ze słabym, kruchym uśmiechem. Harry odetchnął ciężko.

\- Czy to wszystko było z jego winy? - zapytał. - Znaczy... czy próbowałeś przymusić przez niego Hermionę, czy kłóciłeś się ze mną przez niego, czy zachowywałeś się dziwnie przez niego?

Connor kiwnął powoli głową.

\- Większość z tego, tak. Ale dar przymuszania jest mój. I musiał mnie wypuścić, kiedy się uparłeś, żeby ze mną porozmawiać po walentynkach. Nie miał pojęcia jak poradzić sobie z miłością, Harry, w ogóle żadnego. - Uśmiechnął się ponuro, z wysiłkiem. - Teraz już go znacznie lepiej rozumiem. - Kompletnie przestał się uśmiechać i podniósł wzrok na Harry'ego. - Podczas tej rozmowy powiedziałeś takie rzeczy, które przekonały go, że podejrzewasz, że tam jest, więc się wycofał i pozwolił mi się zachowywać bardziej naturalnie przez kilka miesięcy. Ale... zawsze mogłem go wyczuć. - Przejechał palcami po swojej bliźnie. - Taki _syf_ , Harry, taki _szlam_. Jak ty to mogłeś znieść?

\- Podejrzewam, że w taki sam sposób jak ty - powiedział Harry, czując, jak głos mu się załamuje po drodze. - Przetrwałem.

Connor spojrzał na niego, a jego oczy były dzikie, silne i jasne. Harry jeszcze nigdy nie widział, żeby jego brat tak wyglądał. Czuł jak fragmenty jego serca drżą, choć tylko przez chwilę.

\- Tak - powiedział cicho Connor. - Obaj przetrwaliśmy, co nie?

Wstał nagle i sięgnął przez łóżko, obejmując Harry'ego. Harry obrócił głowę i wtulił twarz w ramię swojego brata.

\- Wiem, że coś jest nie tak - szepnął mu Connor. - Mama, tata i Syriusz nie wspomnieli o tobie nawet słowem odkąd tu wylądowałeś, ani słowa, nic. Wydają się ciebie nie zauważać, kiedy ja tu siedzę i oni po mnie przychodzą. Zapytałem ich o ciebie raz i wyglądali, jakby mieli ochotę zapytać, kim właściwie jesteś. Zupełnie, jakbyś się wyprowadził od nas już dawno temu. - Zamilkł na moment. - Czy to ty to zrobiłeś?

\- Tak - powiedział Harry, a głos mu się znowu załamał. - _Musiałem_ , Connor.

\- Ćśś, wiem - powiedział Connor. Jedna z jego dłoni zaczęła głaskać Harry'ego po plecach. - Kiedy mama podeszła do twojego łóżka, twoja magia zaczęła wirować i strzeliła błyskawicą w jej stronę. Nie trafiła, ale było blisko. Myślę, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli przez jakiś czas pomieszkasz z dala od nas. - Westchnął. - Nie sądzę, żeby akurat wizyta u _Malfoyów_ była najlepszym pomysłem, ale to już nie moja decyzja. Wyjeżdżasz dzisiaj, wiesz?

\- Dzisiaj? - Harry spróbował usiąść i zobaczyć twarz Connora, ale ten nie pozwolił mu się od siebie odsunąć. - Ile spałem?

\- Prawie dwa tygodnie - powiedział Connor. - W całym podnieceniu odwołali nasze egzaminy, wiesz? Hermiona się prawie popłakała. - Harry słyszał rozbawienie w jego głosie. - Neville i Luna mówią wszystkim, którzy chcą ich słuchać, że wcale ich nie spetryfikowałeś, to było coś, co oni nazywają gnębiwtryskami. I Smitha też obudzono, tego palanta. Nie przestawał mnie męczyć o to, kiedy ci się poprawi. - Zamarł na dłuższą chwilę, nawet jego ręka na plecach Harry'ego przestała się ruszać. - Czy... czy chcesz wziąć udział w uczcie pożegnalnej? To dzisiaj.

\- Chyba nie dam rady - powiedział szczerze Harry, zamykając oczy. Znowu zaczynał się męczyć. To wciąż było głównie zmęczenie psychiczne, nie fizyczne, zupełnie jakby jego umysł szybko się męczył, myśląc. - Chcę _odpocząć_ , Connor. Właśnie dlatego jadę do Malfoyów, żeby odpocząć. Pozostałym możesz powiedzieć... co tylko chcesz.

\- Powiem im prawdę - szepnął Connor. - Że obaj byliśmy opętani i że jesteś najodważniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego znam. - Jego ręce zacisnęły się po raz kolejny na plecach Harry'ego. - A o mamę, tatę i Syriusza się nie martw. Zobaczę co da się z nimi zrobić. Obiecuję.

Harry uścisnął go również i poczuł pierwszą emocję, która nie była w jakiś sposób zmęczona. To była furia i była zimna, mroczna i łatwo ją można było nagromadzić.

_Jeśli mama skrzywdziła mnie, to może też skrzywdzić Connora._

\- Pisz do mnie - szepnął. - Daj mi znać, czy nic ci nie jest. I... zajmij się dla mnie Remusem, co?

\- Pewnie, Harry - powiedział Connor. - Nie przejmuj się tym. Uważaj na siebie.

Harry zamknął oczy. Przyszłość nadchodziła i kiedy już tu będzie, to będzie musiał się martwić o różne sprawy. Wciąż musiał stawić czoło swoim wspomnieniom i swojej magii, i zmartwieniom w kwestii Malfoyów, i temu co powiedział Zgredek, i temu co się stanie, jak znowu zobaczy swoich rodziców.

Ale póki co był w stanie myśleć tylko o odpoczynku, leczeniu, poświęcaniu czasu tylko sobie i nawet nie musiał się czuć z tego powodu winny.

\- Jesteś gotów, Harry?

Harry rozpoznał głos Dracona i delikatnie odsunął się od Connora.

\- Do zobaczenia - szepnął.

Connor przytulił go jeszcze raz, mocno, po czym zeskoczył z krzesła i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

\- Malfoy - powiedział, kiwając chłodno głową, kiedy mijał Dracona. Draco tylko się na niego skrzywił. Harry ukrył uśmiech.

Draco obrócił się i spojrzał na niego oczami błyszczącymi od emocji. Harry podejrzewał, że będzie miał dużo czasu na studiowanie ich.

\- Jesteś gotów, Harry? - powtórzył.

\- Tak - powiedział Harry i był, a świat wokół niego nagle stał się kryształowo przejrzysty. Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył stojącą w wejściu Narcyzę Malfoy, gotową, by go nieść, jeśli nie da rady samemu wstać. - Chodźmy do domu.


	33. Interludium: Dwa Listy

_12 czerwca 1993_

Do: Departamentu Aurorów

Ministerstwo Magii

Do wszystkich zainteresowanych,

Nazywam się Severus Snape, jestem mistrzem eliksirów w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Obecnie przeprowadzam badania dotyczące właściwości myślodsiewni, w nadziei wynalezienia eliksiru, który zachowywałby się jak myślodsiewnia na krótkie okresy.

Chciałbym zobaczyć niektóre z myślodsiewni, które przechowujecie w swoim departamencie, zawierające rozprawy sądowe, które uznaliście za odpowiednie dla publicznego wglądu. Oto lista wybranych przypadkowo rozpraw:

Rozprawa Mundungusa Fletchera, 19 czerwca 1980

Rozprawa Flory Skeeter, 23 października 1981

Rozprawa Petera Pettigrew, 6 listopada 1981

Rozprawa Hawtorn Parkinson, 11 maja 1982

Rozprawa Mundungusa Fletchera, 9 września 1983

Proszę dać mi znać, kiedy najwcześniej będę w stanie zajrzeć do tych myślodsiewni.

Z szacunkiem,

_Severus Snape_

* * *

_1 lipca 1993_

Lucjuszu:

Wierzę, że nie pozwolisz takiej okazji wymknąć się z twoich rąk, tak jak to zrobiłeś z pamiętnikiem, po który cię posłano. Wiesz, co musisz zrobić i jeśli nie wykonasz swoich obowiązków należycie, znajdą się inni, bardziej lojalni naszemu panu, którzy zrobią to za ciebie.

Nie potrzebuję imienia. Nie wiesz, kim jestem i tak pozostanie. Wiedz jednak, że mam wysokie stanowisko w konsulacie naszego Pana.

Mroczny Pan _powróci_.


End file.
